Eternal Dawn
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are finally getting married and everything seems like it'll be perfect...But, that's never the case for this family. In the fourth and final story of the Sunrise Saga, the Cullen's and their allies will face the Volturi in one final battle that will determine the future of the supernatural world. Will the Cullen's win this war or will everything end in death?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Butterflywhisperer and I'm happy to announce that this is the fourth and final story of the Sunrise Saga:** _Eternal Dawn!_ **To those of you tuning in for the first time, this is the last story of four. If you proceed to read this without reading the others, that's fine! I don't judge! I just highly recommend you read** ** _Sunrise,_ _Noon Sun,_ and _Sunset_ before this because you'll probably be really confused. I can almost guarantee that. And to everyone who's tuning into this after reading the other three stories, thanks for keeping up with me and I hope you enjoy! ****To just give you all a bit of background information before we start, this takes place about six months after the last!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Just my original ideas/characters. Anything from the Twilight Saga belongs to S.M.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

*Renesmee's POV*

I groaned as I swung my feet off the bed. I looked at the time to see the red letters of the digital alarm clock were blaring at me. _7:00 AM._ Why on earth did Aunt Alice want to do dress fittings now will forever wrack my brain. I've only been home for two days and this whole wedding thing has been driving me crazy.

I then quietly tried to maneuver my way off the bed so I wasn't waking up my soon to be husband, Jacob Black. He was snoring away peacefully, his eyelids shut tightly. His warm arm had slung across me in almost a protective stance. He had a nightmare last night and I didn't blame him for being quite embracive. I do the same.

After placing Jacob's arm gently to the side, I proceeded to lazily get up from the bed. I could immediately feel the cool air sting my body as I stood up. All warm from the overheated covers Jacob and I created left my body and I found myself wishing to go back into the safety of my bed. I was fairly exhausted being that I spent the last three weeks prior to this finishing up my college experience at UCLA, last minute assignments, finals, and of course, graduating.

It's been over six months since we got Lizzy, Abby, Lucas, and Dru back from the Volturi and it would be in about six months until we'd face the Volturi for one final battle. It was something we were all fully aware of. Our homes in Forks suddenly turning into an epicenter for supernatural creatures alike against the Volturi. Not only did we have our friends, but there were more people. Ten fold. Besides the Denali, Irish, Egyptian, Amazon, Romanian covens, we also had at least fifteen nomads, twenty children of the moon from Jo Valentino and Caleb Mulder's pack, the Quilette Wolves, and even some witches and warlocks.

I know we were working on getting more. Masen and Grace had gone forth with Elaine and Ava to Italy to try to recruit members of the Sanders and Russo clans there. All distant relatives but all unified for one cause. Besides that many members of our family were trying to recruit others from across the world to unify against the evil vampire coven.

Almost three years ago when my brother, Masen, and his now wife, Grace, had their son, Tyler, we were attacked by the Volturi. They took my sister, cousin, and our friends and kept them in their castle for two years. It took us awhile, two years to be exact, but we were finally able to rescue them. In the process, we also saved Wesley, Caius's hybrid son, Stefano and Bo, Aro's Lux Lamia children, Iris Valentino, the daughter of Serena and Lorenzo, and Meredith, the world's most powerful witch. All have come to Forks and now live with us as we tried to figure this all out.

Meredith is the creator of the Lux Lamia, or the creatures that my brother, Masen, and my little sister, Lizzy, are. She's the daughter of the original witch and an angel. Having her on our side is essential, but in the last six month's we've noted how she grew weaker from her resurrection, which the Volturi completed almost four years ago now when I was just a teenager. She, along with her children, Daniel; her adopted original Lux Lamia twins, Hazel and Violet; and her husband, Jamie, have come to live here as well with us. As of now though, Meredith was in China alongside her husband in search of two of her other children and the originals.

According to Grandpa Carlisle and Meredith there are three originals. The witch, Stephenie, the vampire, Jeremiah, and Noah, the werewolf. No one's seen from them in centuries, but Meredith believes she knows where they are hidden. We can only hope though.

I sighed as I fixed the photograph I have on my dresser. It was of Lizzy, Masen, Lily, Aidan, Abby, and I on the Isles de Cullen. This January, when I was on winter break, we had a wedding ceremony for Dru and Iris. The two girls were married on the beach and we threw a small party after. They didn't seem to want much since they were happy to just be together.

I smiled, looking at our happy faces. I hoped for a nice family photograph at my wedding to Jacob, which would be happening in a few weeks. It would take place on June 16th on the first beach in La Push, the same place I grew up with Jacob. It was rather symbolic, if you ask me.

I then headed to the closet to grab a t-shirt and some shorts. Everything was a bit disorganized right now, being that we have a ton of guests in our home. Since we needed to house more people and needed some more space, we moved all of our stuff out of my dad's old room and moved it to my parents cottage. As of now, my mother and father were living there with Lizzy. That room became Bo, Stefano, and Wesley's room while Lily's old room became Abby's new bedroom. Lily and Ethan moved in Masen and Grace's attic, Aidan and Jen still live at the house with my aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Cordelia and Robert, Grace's brother and sister in-law, had a home not too far away from here where Elaine, Tyler Martin Sr, Dru, Iris, Lucia, Jo, and Caleb all lived. I know it was driving the young couple a little crazy, but I know it was needed. Thankfully Meredith and Jamie got a home only an hour from here where many of the warlocks, witches, and packs are staying alongside Daniel, Hazel, Violet, and Daniel's boyfriend, George.

So…Where did this leave Jacob and me? Well, since both his sisters were out of the house and his father seems to be occupied at Tiffany Call's for the most part, we moved into his old childhood home. In the last year Jacob's sister, Rachel, and Paul moved to Hawaii to be with Rebecca and Solemn where Rachel proceeded to give birth to Jacob's nephew, Xavier Lahote. However, due to recent events, Paul and Rachel had to rent a house up here because of this impending war. I could tell my future sister in-law wasn't too happy being back in Washington and Paul was itching to leave as well being that he really loved living in Hawaii. However, I couldn't complain. Jacob's lived with my family for most of my life and now we were living with his. I loved getting to know Billy better and even Rachel. After all, they were going to officially be my family in less than a month.

I ran a hand through my hair thinking about Rachel, Paul, and Xavier. I wish this war wasn't even happening. We've already lost so much with this, it's unfair that we're all waiting with bated breath for some sort of impending death.

Jacob muttered something in his sleep, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him. I chuckled as I slowly walked over to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmmm? Ness?" He murmured, trying to open his eyes for me.

"Go back to sleep, babe. It's too early," I whispered, running a hand through his hair. "I'll see you after I get my dress."

"M'kay," he told me, his eyes shut tight. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, chuckling as I wandered back through the house. I was as quiet as I possibly could be, trying not to wake Billy up in the process as well. Once I had gotten everything together, I ran through the woods until I got the main house. The moment I got there I could see Kate and Garrett chilling on our porch with Tanya, Randall, and Mary. I waved at them before entering the house, where I was greeted by none other than Aunt Alice.

"Ready for your fitting, Nessie girl?" Aunt Alice chirped, prancing around me like a woodland pixie.

"As I'll ever be," I said, chuckling as I rubbed my eyes. "Are the bridesmaids here yet?"

"Unfortunately!" Lily yawned from the nearby couch. It was there I saw her, Grace, Lizzy, Abby, Jen, Aunt Rose, and my mother.

"Don't worry about Rachel and Rebecca, I know you and Jacob said not to bring them here so I'll bring it to Rachel's when I get the chance while a tailor in Hawaii should be helping with Rebecca's dress," Aunt Alice explained as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Okay. Thanks, Aunt Alice," I said as she gave me a side hug.

"Anything for my little niece!" she exclaimed before heading towards her room.

"Hey wedding girl, getting excited?" Grace asked. Grace has been my best friend since we were teenagers. She was also a witch and my sister in-law.

"Definitely," I said, chuckling. "How was Italy? Did you get any more people?"

"Yes and no," Grace said, shrugging. "But we'll discuss that later. This morning is supposed to be happy. Tension free!"

"Alright," I replied, biting my lip.

"Hey baby," my mother greeted me with a side hug. "How ya holding up this morning?"

"Tired," I explained, causing her to chuckle.

"I know, your aunt's crazy. You should've seen how she was for my wedding," my mother teased. "But you're in absolutely good hands. Alice knows how to throw a good anything."

"Yeah she does," I agreed, chuckling. I then saw my little sister standing besides Jen. She had dark circles under her eyes and she seemed to be talking quite softly to Jen.

"She hasn't been getting much sleep," my mother whispered to me. "Your father and I worry about her."

"As do I," I added, biting my lip. I gave a small smile to my mother before approaching my younger sister.

"Hey there, Liz," I said, nudging her gently. "How's my maid of honor doing today?"

"Fairly well," Lizzy replied with a soft smile. She then looked up at me, "What about you? It's your dress that's going to be fitted today."

"Oh right," I said, causing my younger sister to chuckle.

"Come on, let's go before Aunt Alice has a conniption," Lizzy said, dragging my hand.

 _"Before that, do you maybe want to talk about something else, Lizzy?"_ I asked my sister via my power as I tried to see if I could get more from her.

 _"I know you're worried, Ness, but not right now,"_ Lizzy said to me. She swallowed hard before grabbing my hand in hers, never wanting to let go. "Let's go, I really want to see your dress."

"Okay," I agreed half heartily. As excited as I was for the wedding, I couldn't help but also fill myself up with dread.

*Masen's POV*

"Daddy!" Ella squealed as I placed her in her high chair. "Daddy! More cheerios please!"

"Alright, my little monster," I teased my youngest child, pouring some of the cereal she loves onto her high chair.

"Dad!" Tyler called to me from the kitchen table. "Can you help me with this homework? Gumpa made math extra difficult this week."

"Sure, buddy," I said, fastening Ella in before taking a seat besides my son. Life for me in the last three years has been pretty domestic. I was now married to my high school sweetheart and we had two beautiful kids.

Tyler Edward Cullen, our eldest, was born about three years ago. His birth had been traumatic. My wife was killed by the Volturi that day, making me believe I was going to be a widower with my son. Fortunately my wife was brought back to life less than forty-eight hours later. Unfortunately, this also resulted in the death of her grandmother, Carolyn. Tyler now looked around the physical age of ten, maybe even eleven or twelve soon. He was growing at the same rate Renesmee and the other hybrids grew. He looked the most like his mother with her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, but he had my messy mop of hair.

Two years after Tyler, we had the much more peaceful birth of our daughter, Ella Renesmee Carolyn Cullen. She's named after our mothers, my sister who brought us together, and the woman who gave her life up so my wife could have one. Ella had brown hair, like me, but it was lighter, and her brown eyes were similar to mine as well. She also had the Swan curls, something she got from Grandpa Charlie. Ella was also physically around one or two now.

"Gumpa's trying to explain science to us recently," Tyler explained, referring to Grandpa Carlisle. When Tyler was little, he got confused because he called my father, Grandpa, so he started calling Carlisle Gumpa. It's stuck ever since I don't think Carlisle has the heart to correct him. I think he adores it if you ask me. Just like how Grandma Esme loves it that all the great grandchildren call her GG.

"Gram and Grandpa!" Ella exclaimed from her high chair.

"Don't worry, El. We're gonna see them today," I told my daughter with a chuckle.

"Morning," Grace sung, walking into the house. She had dark circles under her eyes, probably from the lack of sleep we both got last night, and her hair was down in wild waves.

"Momma!" Ella and Tyler exclaimed. Grace laughed as she swooped Ella up into her arms and took a seat next to Tyler.

"So, what's happening on this lovely morning?" Grace asked our children.

"I'm finishing up my math homework and El was screaming about cheerios," Tyler explained, motioning to his little sister.

"Sounds good," Grace replied with a grin. "And once your finished with that you need to hurry up and get ready because lessons with Gumpa and GG start soon."

"Will do, Momma," Tyler answered with a toothy smile.

"And how's my little Ella Bean," Grace cooed to our youngest child. I noticed Tyler in all of this interaction though. His eyes fixated on Ella in his mother's arms before rushing upstairs.

"What was that about?" Grace muttered to me once he was gone.

"Someone's developing a little bit of sibling rivalry," I said, motioning to Ella who giggled happily.

"Really?" Grace said in surprise. "Is Tyler jealous?"

"Yes," I confirmed my son's thoughts. "I think someone isn't used to the idea of having to share Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh jeez," Grace muttered as Ella curled into her side for a quick nap. "But they seem to get along just fine…"

"They do, it's just our son isn't quite thrilled with his little sister," I explained, chuckling. "We'll deal with it somehow."

"I never had sibling rivalry with Robert, I don't think," Grace noted thoughtfully. "Maybe, but Rob and I were always close. Ever since I could remember…I mean we fought, but it was healthy fighting. We usually made up and there was such a large age gap. By the time I was ten he was taking care of me. He was more of a parent if anything."

"I don't know either. My siblings and I were always close too," I said, thinking about me, Renesmee, and Lizzy. "Besides Aidan and Lily, we never had anyone else to play with so we played with each other. And if I got tired of their games, I'd usually go to Ethan. He adopted me like a little brother and that's how the two of us grew close."

"I don't know how to handle this," Grace confessed, shaking her head. "Maybe I'll ask my mom….But she and Ava were so far apart by the time Ava was ten, my mom was doing the same thing Robert did because their father died."

"My parents probably aren't the best to ask. They were both only children," I added.

"Why hasn't Tyler ever said anything before to us?" Grace asked, biting her lip.

"I think someone doesn't want to upset his parents," I explained. "Don't worry, we'll fix this. It's no big deal, love."

"I hope not," Grace murmured, pressing a kiss to our daughter's head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her softly, reaching out for her hand across the table. I've never been able to read my wife's mind due to a shield charm her mother placed over her head. I've never asked them to take it off or even tried to break it. I know I probably could, but I just haven't. I don't mind the silence with Grace and the curiosity of what she's got to say.

"What's going to happen if we have to…" Grace said softly and then mouthed, _"Leave them."_

"That's not going to happen," I stated firmly.

"Masen, you don't know that," Grace retorted. "We….We need to be prepared."

"We'll talk about this later," I told my wife because moments later Tyler came barreling in.

"Let's go see your grandparents," Grace declared, grabbing Tyler's hand in hers. I then took Ella into my arms so my wife could bond with our son.

Ella's head lulled against my chest. Ironically, with everything going on, we learned our little girl also has a power. She's a shield, no doubt being us Cullen's seem to produce those like rabbits. She's just like my mom, expect we believe there may be more to her shield as a whole. Ella's been able to shield herself physically in some accepts as well, so there's a lot more to think about with this.

"We should probably tell the others about Italy," Grace mentioned quietly to me.

"We probably should," I agreed, sighing slightly.

"What happened in Italy, Momma?" Tyler asked innocently.

"Nothing to worry about, baby," Grace told our son. "Just talked with some of momma's family members, that's all."

"Oh," replied Tyler, his little mouth making the shape as well before mindlessly chatting to his mother.

I smiled at my son and daughter. I was so happy to have the two of them with me and Grace. They made our lives so much better, but I couldn't help but worry about the future. About what was to come and only hope for their well being.

*Lily's POV*

I tiredly climbed back into bed. I was too exhausted for anything right now. I completed my two years of college, but as of now I guess you can say I was a drop out. I had more important things to worry about like impending doom and my family. Anyway, if we survived this I'd have all of forever to go to college and create some sort of life for myself.

" _Mo ghràidh_ ," Ethan muttered tiredly as I curled up next to him. He immediately turned around to bring me closer into his arms, "You're back."

"That I am," I confirmed, shutting my eyes tightly. I just wanted to be in my room and never come out. Stay here with Ethan all day if I had to.

Since we've had an influx in guests, we had to move spaces. I was now living in Grace and Masen's attic. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for the two of us.

I moved all my stuff in here along with Ethan's. We had a bed in the middle with my two dressers on the side. I was able to basically fit all the old furniture in here, but we had a lot of boxes floating around the room since we weren't entirely unpacked yet. I made a mental note to do that before my mother visited.

It's not that I wanted to leave the main house. I do miss my old room at times because it had more storage and it's where I grew up as a little girl. However, this beats being away from a house filled to the brim with guests almost 24/7. When Grace and Masen offered us to come live in their attic, I didn't hesitate saying no. I had no privacy in the main house so I was ready to take anything offered to me. The plus is it now allows me to be close to my best friend again alongside my niece and nephew.

"How was it?" Ethan asked me in a sleepy mumble.

"It was insane," I told him, thinking about how my aunt ran around at full speed, checking our dresses and making sure everything was perfect. "I love Aunt Alice but all this outfit stuff was driving me crazy."

"I thought you liked fashion?" Ethan quipped, causing me to shrug.

"I do, but it's not like everything to me. Not as much as it used to be," I confessed. "I still like it and I love shopping with the girls. I just don't like trying on a bridesmaid dress and discussing wedding details before ten in the morning."

"At least it's not your wedding," Ethan teased. "I'm sure this is driving Ness and Jake crazy."

"Oh it is," I confirmed. "Ness has been running around getting everything done with Aunt Alice and not to mention all the people she's thinking about inviting."

"Well, whenever we get married I'm sure it'll be fine," Ethan said, shrugging.

"Yeah…" I agreed hesitantly.

I bit my lip. That's been a thing recently. I know I said I wanted to be with Ethan forever, and I still do. Always will…But even if you say you want to be together forever you gotta remember, there's that certain thing that seems to hang over every couple's head. Marriage. I want to make anything I have with Ethan permanent….I just wonder. Wonder wether I'll even be able to marry him or about the fact how he casually keeps bringing it up. It's not like any one of us proposed…

"You okay?" He asked, running a hand through my hair. "You seem tense."

"I'm always tense," I replied lamely.

"Not always," Ethan said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just everything happening, that's all," I explained, turning to my side so I could look at him.

"It is pretty overwhelming," Ethan agreed. "I've been thinking about it a lot…It's pretty daunting."

"It is," I added softly, closing my eyes tightly again. I took in everything about him. His scent and the way his arms enclosed around me. My hands gripping to the soft fabric of his t-shirt. "I never want to leave this position, ever. Just sleep here for a million years."

"You and me both," Ethan chuckled, resting his head against my hair. I then let the waves of calm Ethan emitted take over my body and let me relax against him. As I drifted into sleep, I tried to ignore everything going on in all of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

*Aidan's POV*

"Hmmm. I wouldn't mind staying here for another few minutes," Jen whispered to me.

"I wouldn't either," I agreed, stretching out so she could cuddle closer to me.

We were currently in the trunk of my pick-up truck and parked in a secluded area not too far from LaPush. The two of us were butt naked, wrapped up in some blankets as we basked in the moments after having sex in the back of my truck. It's just been so hard with all guests in our home. They can hear our every move and all I need is for my mother or father hearing something or one of the guests. We've already got caught once, even if we were being a bit sneaky- they still got us. Damned supernatural vampire hearing.

"We should get back though. Don't want to worry anyone," Jen said, running a hand through my hair. "I told them we were going to pick up Alice's package from the post office in Port Angeles."

"So?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows as I cupped her face in my hands. "It's an hour there and pack. That's two hours."

"It's been three, Aidan," Jen chided with a chuckle. She then looked towards the backseat, "Twenty bucks Alice probably called me fifty times in the last hour. God bless that pixie, but she's absolutely wild when it comes to weddings."

"That's just Aunt Alice," I said, thinking fondly of my crazed pix of an aunt.

"We really should be going," Jen stated as she quickly clasped a bra on and threw on a shirt.

"Five more minutes?" I pleaded, batting my eyes like a puppy dog.

"Aidan," Jen said, but instead she giggled as I pulled her towards my body. She melted against me and I her as we began to kiss again. Her fingers running through my hair as we found ourselves beneath the blanket of my pickup truck.

Jen and I have a knack for doing it in weird places. Our first time had been a couple of nights after the Volturi took Lizzy, Abby, Lucas, and Dru. Poor planning, very poor planning…

 _I growled as I ran full speed towards the mountain lion in my view. I could feel the vampire qualities deep within me coming out, the animalistic tendencies, the need to lash out._

 _I was about to reach the tail end. I was a bit rusty, being that I had survived off blood substitute the last couple of years. However, I soon felt it all falling back into place. I was a predator and the lion my prey._

 _Well...That was until my shoe tripped over a uprooted branch and I went tumbling into a bush. I growled, getting up and brushing the twigs off of me. The dirt feeling like starch against my skin as I tried to clean myself up._

 _"Aidan?"_

 _I look to see Jen. She's starring back at me with her timid ice blue eyes, trying to search for some sort of answer from me._

 _"What?" I asked bitterly, running my fingers through my hands._

 _"Why did you go after that mountain lion?" she asked me quietly._

 _"Because I was hungry," I answered gruffly._

 _"You realize there's plenty of blood substitute in the kitchen," Jen whispered._

 _"Yes, I did and I do," I answered._

 _"Aide," Jen began, walking over to me gently. "Talk to me. Please…"_

 _"I don't want to," I replied, childishly I should add._

 _"Aidan Matthew Hale," Jen said sternly, walking over to me with concern laced in her voice. "Seriously, talk. I know this thing with Lizzy is killing you. If you don't talk to me right now-"_

 _"What? Do you want me to say it hurts?" I barked, causing Jen to look at me in surprise. "My best friend just got taken and it's all…I didn't do anything to help her. MY best friend. I haven't even been there for her, Jen…"_

 _"Aide…"_

 _"I was such a shit best friend and cousin," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Can't forget Abby in that mix."_

 _"No, you were not," Jen told me, cupping my face in her hands now. "You were far from it. In fact, you were there for her in a lot of ways…There was nothing you could've done and what you can do is work to get her back."_

 _I sighed heavily, bringing Jen closer to my body and resting my head against her forehead. I took a deep breath and then placed a kiss on her forehead._

 _"I love you," I said quietly._

 _"I know," she quipped, looking up at me with bright eyes._

 _"Quoting Star Wars, now?" I mused, a small smirk appearing on my face._

 _"It got you to smile," Jen pointed out, grinning._

 _"Not wrong," I answered, chuckling. "In fact, it was kind of hot."_

 _"Really?" Jen said, cupping the back of my head. I then brought her lips to mine, crashing against me. Next thing, her legs are wrapping around my waist and we're entangled. Our bodies syncing as we crashed to the forest floor…_

I sighed mentally at the memory. Not a happy time, but it definitely allowed the two of us to reach higher spirits. After that, it became my sole goal to make sure I brought my family back, and that's what we did. And now, I have this gorgeous woman with the most beautiful curves and body I've ever seen. In fact, I was about to remove her little pair of lace undies…

But that's when I heard an object smack against the side. Jen and I both broke apart quickly to find ourselves face to face with Charlie Swan. The police chief of Forks looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"I had a feeling it was you two," he said, shaking his head.

"I assume you recognized the pick up truck by now, Charlie," I said sheepishly, my cheeks burning.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Look, why don't you go home. Alice told me you two would be up to no good. Said I should try to find you guys," Charlie muttered. "Don't make your family worried sick about ya."

"I know," I replied defeatedly.

"Here, let me start the car," Jen offered, blushing brightly as she got up. The only one of us fully clothed.

"Are you going to arrest me?" I asked Charlie once Jen was out of the trunk.

"No," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"My parents…?"

"Aidan." Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. "You're an adult now. I think your parents are more than well aware that you've been…Doing this. I can imagine it's crazy up in that mad house. Bells told me not to go. Said it's crawling with all sorts of creatures."

"Yeah," I said lamely, thinking about the little free space we had.

"You know, Seth's been living out of the Clearwater house on the rez. Try moving in with him and Leah," Charlie suggested. "They could use some roommates. The two of them living together has been interesting."

"What do you mean?" I asked, chuckling.

"It's what happens when you have to live with your sibling," Charlie said. "That and well one of them always keeps spending time at my house whenever they get into a fight and Sue and I could use the space. With you and Jen there maybe they'll be able to co-exist better and leave us alone."

"On it, Chief," I said, saluting him.

"Agh," Charlie muttered, shaking his head. "Look, just go back home before I actually arrest you."

"On it!" I exclaimed, ready to get up.

"And put some pants on!" Charlie added quickly. "Don't need to have to call your family to tell em I had to arrest you for public nudity. I'm sure Rosalie will give you an earful for that one."

"Alright. Thanks, Charlie!" I squeaked as the Forks Police Chief then headed towards his car.

"Ready?" Jen asked me once I scrambled into the passenger seat with my pants on.

"Let's roll," I said, causing her to chuckle as she put the car in drive. Just two young people in love and ignoring our possible end all be all….Pretty normal, am I right?

*Abby's POV*

"Iris and I keep fighting over what our last name should be," Dru said, running a hand through her raven black hair. "To be honest, I don't want to be known as a Volturi anymore."

It was Dru, Cordelia, and I sitting at Cordelia's kitchen table. We were having some sister bonding time. Iris had left the house to enjoy a day out in Seattle with her sister, Jo, and Jo's mate, Caleb.

"Well you should tell her that then, _tesero_ ," Cordelia mentioned to her sister.

"Are you sure Iris even wants to be Valentino anymore?" I pointed out. "It's not like her family lineage was anything special either."

"I don't know," Dru muttered, sighing heavily.

"I mean Iris is my sister too, so I get her side as well," I added, bitting my lip.

Besides having Cordy and Dru as my sisters through my biological father, I also had the pleasure of gaining two other sisters from my biological mother. Iris and Jo. I've gotten to know Iris quite well for almost three years now. Jo, on the other hand, I've only just started to get to know. I hung out with just her and Iris a couple of times. It was a weird parallel between my Volturi sisters and my Valentino sisters. From them I got a side of Serena I never got before. Maysun was always too sad to talk about her and I know Jen didn't mind, but her heart wasn't always in it and tried her best. Jo and Iris told me good stories of Serena, a woman that was once an enemy of my family. In reality, Serena was just a broken woman who lost her father, her lover, and practically everything in such a short time. I remember her sometimes, when I was just a small baby. Few memories, like how Lily and Aidan remember flashes of Gwen after they were born. Just feelings really. How she smiled and held me…Then I have the memory of her death. Holding her hand when I was physically five or six years old.

"I forget you're caught in the middle," Dru said, chuckling. "Kind of weird that both your half sisters are married, ain't it?"

"Eh," I said, shrugging. "You're all my sisters but it's not any different. I like seeing you both happy, which is why you and Iris need to have a discussion about this. I'm sure she feels the same way and maybe you can both agree on something. Maybe even just keep your last names?"

"To be honest, I only use Martin when I can. Almost everyone in the supernatural world knows me as Cordelia Volturi. Not my personal favorite, but it's where we come from Dru," Cordelia mentioned. "Maybe one day being a Volturi won't be a terrible thing."

Dru snorted, "That's hard to believe, sister. The Volturi have been terrible since the day we were born."

"You realize there's so much more to think about after this battle," Cordelia mentioned, causing Dru to flinch. I felt my stomach turn in knots. "Someone's going to have to take over if we do win…"

"And if we don't?" Dru challenged.

"Hey guys!"

The three of us turned around to see Lucas and Robert coming through the doorway of the Martin household.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked, taking a spot between Dru and I.

"It's girl talk, Lu. We didn't think you'd be interested," Cordelia said as Robert came over to wrap his arms around his wife.

"Hey! I'm always down for some talking," Lucas said, rubbing his hands together. "Please tell me it's gossip because I gotta complain about some of the people staying at the Cullen residence."

"It wasn't, but I'm very interested in what you have to say now," Dru said with raised eyebrows.

"Well first off, the Romanians showed up today," Robert said, earning a few groans. "Vladimir and Stefan. The two creepy crawlies."

"Jacob warned me about them. Man, talk about Dracula One and Two," Lucas added.

"Oh jeeze, not those weirdos," Cordelia muttered, shaking her head. "They tried to join two years ago when we went to rescue you guys. Said we were taking too long and left. They must've found out about us storming the place."

"Romanians?" I asked curiously.

"The coven that ruled before the Volturi. They hate anything Volturi related," Lucas explained.

"Vladimir and Stefan huh? Wonder why did Aro name our brother Stefano then?" I pointed out.

"Stefano means crowned with laurels. Probably hoped this one would be better than the other," Dru quipped.

"Also probably because it's a bit of a screw you to them," Lucas added in a low voice.

"I'm really worried about the boys," Cordelia announced to us. "Stefan and Vladimir aren't the nicest. Last time I met them they called me and Robert scum. Then cursed Lucia out. I almost had them rip their own heads off if Bella and Masen didn't protect their minds."

"I still want to kill them for cursing out my wife and daughter," Robert murmured, pressing a kiss to Cordelia's head.

"Guess I'm going to try to avoid them as much as possible," I muttered, biting my lip.

"Anyway, the little tykes are far away from them," Lucas said. "They're outside with Leah, Colin, and Quil. Just got out of tutoring with Carlisle."

"Should probably get them some lunch, unless Esme already got it for them," Cordelia murmured.

"No. Poor Esme's been busy entertaining the new guests," Robert said. "Here, I'll make lunch. You grab the kids. I'm sure Lucia wants to tell you about everything she learned."

"Thanks, love," Cordelia said, pressing a kiss to Robert's cheek.

"I should probably go and see if Iris is home yet. Maybe talk this out or do other things," Dru whistled.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust, "Really Dru?"

"What. Jackson and May do it all the time to fix their problems," Drusilla said, rolling her eyes. "Those two are always constantly doing it somewhere."

"That's because Jack and May are both very sexual beings," Lucas said, causing me to raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure I want to be hearing this come out of your mouth. That's my aunt, ya know," I said.

"I know," He replied and once everyone was gone he swooped me out of the chair and placed me at the edge of the counter.

"Jeez, Rider. You know how to sweep a girl off her feet?" I quipped, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I try," Lucas boasted, pressing his lips to mine. My stomach fluttered as the two of us grew closer together.

It's been a few months since Lucas and I got together and things have been different. I think everyone was surprised to find us holding hands and dancing with one another at Grace and Masen's wedding. My parents didn't see it coming, which is odd considering my mom is a physic, and I don't know how well they've been taking it. None the less it's been nice to have something else to focus on wherever this relationship is going.

"Aunt Abby! Uncle LuLu!" Lucia shouted, causing the two of us to split apart. In ran Lucia, Tommy, Bo, Wesley, Johnny, and Tyler. They were calmly followed by the older kids; Lexie, Claire, and Stefano. I felt my cheeks pinked as Lucas swept Lucia up in the air.

"Little LuLu! Bowie Bo! Suave Swan! Westy! Ty Guy! Tommy Boy! How are you all doing today?" Lucas exclaimed, causing the little kids to start chattering at the both of us.

"Why ya on the counter, Auntie Abby?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm just helping Uncle Lucas with something," I explained sheepishly, causing my boyfriend to snort.

"Why don't you kids go set up the table and I'll get the mac and cheese ready," Robert announced, closely followed by Cordelia.

My sister and brother in-law looked at us with unamused looks. "Don't tell me you were doing anything on our counter?" Cordelia said, eyebrows raised.

"It's bad enough we have all these people living on top of us. Why can't you two do it somewhere else!" Robert cried out, running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down Bertie, we ain't doing anything serious. I was just appreciating my beautiful girlfriend. That's all," Lucas said, causing me to jab him playfully in the ribs.

"To think, the two of you got together," Cordelia said, shaking her head. "Almost three years ago you wanted to rip out one another's throats!"

"Italy changed you two a lot," Robert added under his breath as he went over to check on the kids. I felt a shiver rush down my spine, but no one noticed, thankfully. My mind racing at the thought of Italy.

Cordelia just chuckled, following her husband, and leaving Lucas and I. I then quickly hoped off the counter and ran a hand through my hair.

"We should probably be more careful next time," I murmured.

"Ah. We're fine," Lucas said, looking back. "Don't worry. Those kids didn't expect a thing."

"I know. It's just…Let's try not to freak everyone out just yet," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Is something wrong, Sparky?" Lucas asked me, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Nothing," I said quickly, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Lucas didn't seem quite convinced, "Are you sure? I could get Lizzy-"

"No, don't bother her," I replied, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked me. "You haven't been talking-"

"I'm sure," I answered quickly. "Anyway, you maybe wanna go see what the kids are up to? I'm sure Cordy and Rob need some help."

"Ah, sure," Lucas agreed, uncertainty laced his voice. I didn't respond, but I held tightly to his hand hand though as we headed towards the kitchen. Maybe things weren't as alright as I hoped they would be.

*Lizzy's POV*

"So yeah, that's how you would ask _What time is it?"_ Seth said to me, motioning to the words scratched out on the notebook before me.

"Okay. I think I'm getting this," I said, analyzing the letters. "The Quilette language is quite beautiful."

"Glad you think so," Seth replied, chuckling. "I never thought I was the best at it. Mom says I tend to mispronounce some words at time."

"I think you sound fine," I said, causing him to smirk.

"Well, I'm glad that you at least think so," He said, turning the page of the notebook to write a new phrase in his native language. I watched carefully as he drew out the letters and the way he paused to make sure it was one hundred percent correct.

I smiled. Since I've been back, Seth has been trying to teach me Quileute. It's something that came up when we were talking at Dru and Iris's wedding. I told him I'd love it if he taught me one time, and soon enough, the two of us were sitting down a couple of times a week learning.

"I think you're getting the hand of it," Seth said to me.

"I hope so," I confessed, blushing. "I would like to get better at it."

"You will. You've never failed at learning a language," Seth said, seeming to be deep in thought. "Whether it was English, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, Latin, Greek…What else was there?"

"German, Russian," I added quietly, the two languages I learned in Italy.

"And now Quileute," Seth exclaimed. "It's so funny how you know so many languages but for the first year of your life you barley spoke. Always had a lot to say, but used your mind to say it."

"That's because I had an awful lisp," I said, thinking back with a chuckle. "I was trying to perfect it."

"Eh, I thought the lisp was cute," Seth told me with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at him. Thinks have been different since we've returned home from Italy, that's for sure. It was good being back, but at the same time adjusting was odd. I know I'm worrying everyone, which I hate, but I can't bring myself to even talk about what happened. It's bad enough Abby doesn't want to talk or even mention what happened the last two years, and she has Lucas and Dru…I have the boys, but that would be selfish. They've been so happy here, happier than I've ever seen them. I just feel so…Lost. Once again, I find myself at square one.

"So…How's the others?" Seth asked me curiously. "Your grandparents seem like they have a lot going on at that house."

"Boy do they," I muttered, chuckling at the thought of all the guests we had. "You know, it's been absolute crazy and now that Nahuel's moved in…"

"Nahuel moved in?" Seth snorted. "You gotta be kidding me."

"He is invited to the wedding," I pointed out.

"When did this happen?" he asked me in bewilderment. "I'd assume Jacob would've told me something by now."

"Nahuel just got in last night. Had to finish some stuff back in Europe," I explained. "Besides, he was doing some favors for the family. Trying to recruit people. Ness has been so busy with the wedding I don't even know if she knows yet."

"Yikes," Seth said, shaking his head. "I hope it won't be too bad."

"I don't think so. Nahuel and Ness are good friends. I don't think they'd act out on each other," I said thoughtfully.

"I couldn't imagine being apart of one of those," Seth mentioned to me under his breath.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"A love triangle," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Having to compete with another person for the affections of another…It's ridiculous if you ask me."

When he said those words, my heart dropped. I swallowed hard, "Yeah…Ridiculous." I shook my head at the thought. Why was I even freaking out about this in the first place, it's not like I was in any sort of relationship with Seth or Felix. There was nothing to triangle about…Was there?

"You look tired today," Seth observed as I wrote the letters. I raised my eyebrows and he quickly turned red, "I mean, not in a bad way just…A worried way."

"It's fine, Seth," I said, chuckling. "And yeah, I just haven't been sleeping. That's all."

"Oh," Seth replied softly.

My gut twisted as my eyes met his brown. I wanted to pour my soul out to him right there and then, but I stopped myself. I wasn't going to talk to him about how I keep dreaming about how I left Felix like that or how I'm terrified of what's approaching.

"Do you…" Seth bit his lip and looked at me. "I know what you're going to say, but do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head causing him to lightly chuckle. "Thought so," he said softly.

"Maybe soon, but as of now…No," I confirmed, running a hand through my hair.

"You shouldn't worry anymore," Seth said. "Or you're going to be bald."

"You're rich," I teased, causing him to chuckle.

"What, I'm just saying," He said, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed at his touch, looking away with a soft smile on my face.

Seth looked like he was about to say something to me. He always had that look when it was something important, his eyes going soft and the biting of his lip. Then Grandpa Charlie came in.

"Hey kids!" He exclaimed, causing the two of us to look away. I could tell he just finished his shift at work by the way he tossed his items on the counter.

"Hey Grandpa," I said, chuckling as he goes to place a kiss on the top of my head.

"How's the tutoring going?" He asked us as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Good," Seth answered, still a little flustered. Charlie noticed this and raised his eyebrows, however he continued on with the conversation.

"I thought you two would find this funny, but I came across Aidan and Jen in the truck again," Grandpa Charlie told us.

"Oh jeez," I said, chuckling while Seth started laughing as well.

"They need their own place," Charlie mentioned. "You and Leah have an extra room in the house they could-"

"Leah wouldn't allow it," Seth said, cutting him off immediately.

"I think she would," I said, putting my two cents into the conversation. "You got to give your sister a little credit."

"I think Liz is right," Grandpa said, nodding his head at the two of us.

"Anyway, Leah and Jen got really close the last two years you all have been up here," I pointed out. "I think it would be nice for her to have a friend in the house and you'll have Aidan."

"True," Seth said, deep in thought.

"I'd also mean less trips for me," Grandpa Charlie murmured, leaning against the counter.

"Alright. I'll go talk to Leah about it," Seth said, shaking his head. He then turned to me with a smirk, "Wanna come? Take a break for a bit."

"I guess," I agreed, smiling softly.

"Alright, awesome. Let me just go grab my backpack and we're off," Seth declared, sitting up and heading upstairs.

"I know you know he missed you," Grandpa Charlie said to me quietly. I looked up at my grandfather as he took a seat next to me at the kitchen table. "I just want to tell you though…The last few months you've been back has really brightened his mood. Everyone's for that matter…"

"I missed everyone," I replied softly.

"Look, kiddo, I know you're tired of people asking you if you're okay, but…I don't know what you saw in that place or what you did…I don't understand anything about this world, but I know a few things if you need anybody to talk to," Grandpa Charlie said, looking at me with his gentle brown eyes.

"I know, Grandpa. Thank you," I said, reaching out to hug him. He smiled as he held me tightly.

"You're so much like your mom, you know that?" He said as we pulled apart. "You take after us Swans."

I chuckled, running a hand through my bronze locks. "Anyway, you and Seth should really go on a real date sometime. Tutoring's kind of boring, unless that's what you kids are into nowadays," Charlie said, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Dating?" I chocked out. "What…We're not dating?"

"Oh? Cuz you two act like it," Charlie said. I felt my cheeks turning bright red and my grandfather chuckled, "Alright, you guys are friends. Don't freak out, Liz."

"I'm not," I replied in a low voice.

"Look, don't worry too much about it," Charlie told me, patting my back. "I just assumed since he stopped hanging around Annie."

"Annie?" I questioned, but Charlie was cut off by Seth barging into the room.

"Alright! Let's go!" he exclaimed, walking towards me. "I'll see you later, Charlie."

"Okay, you kids be safe," Charlie said. I smiled at my grandfather, giving him a hug before walking out down the forest path with Seth. My mind was curious as to know this _Annie_ was. For some reason I could feel jealously burning in the back of my throat, but I shoved it down. I didn't need to know who Annie was because Seth and I were not a couple.

"Man, I can't wait for it to be fall," Seth said to me, looking around the area.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's too hot out here," Seth explained. He was wearing a tank top and some cargo shorts, "Being a wolf and all. I don't know how Jacob and Ness even hang around each other like that. Wouldn't they overheat?"

"They do, but they don't care. They like the warm," I said, chuckling at the thought.

"Well I love the cold. It's brisk, clean, darker nights," Seth mused.

"Really? I've always loved the sun. It makes me a lot warmer than I actually am," I remarked, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well it makes me overheat, just like now," Seth said lightly.

"Here," I said, rolling my eyes and linking arms with him. "Better?"

"Ahhh, better," He said, holding tightly to my cold hand. "A nice balance, eh?"

"Yeah," I agreed hesitantly. Seth gave me a small smile and I smiled back before turning to look at the path before us. As we walked with linked arms through the woods, part of me couldn't help but let my mind drift. I thought of Felix…I wondered where he was and hoped he was okay just like I am now…

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Glad to see most of you are still following! In the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and keep a look out for the next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

*Renesmee's POV*

"These wedding plans are driving me over the edge," I confessed to my mother. I was currently sitting with her, my brother, and my father in the living room of the cottage. Masen had brought Ella while Tyler was being homeschooled with the others, and Grace was busy helping her mother and aunt with a few things.

I only had a few weeks left until the wedding and Aunt Alice was jumping all over the place from the different decorations to party favors…Personally, I didn't care. I only wanted to marry Jacob.

"Reminds me of when we got married," My dad said, looking at my mother with a chuckle. He was making tea in the small kitchen the cottage had.

"Oh, Alice drove me absolutely nuts," my mother said to me, patting the top of my hand. "I feel your pain, baby."

"She is pretty crazy when it comes to the whole wedding thing," Masen added as he placed a squirming Ella on the floor. "Grace and I planned ours pretty late so when it came time for Alice to plan everything, she just did it. Barley even asked us, which was perfect since Grace was pregnant."

"Speaking of Grace, how did the whole Russo-Sanders family reunion go?" I asked my brother curiously. He and Grace had gone on a mission with Grace's side of the family to possibly strike up an alliance with Grace's extended witch family.

"Ella, why don't you help grandpa with the tea?" My mother said quickly, swinging her granddaughter up in her arms.

"Come here my little spider monkey," Dad said, causing Ella to squeal in excitement as my father bounced her around the kitchen as a distraction.

"That bad?" I questioned in a low voice.

"Not bad, just confusing," Masen confessed, biting his lip. "When we got there, they seemed on board…But then some of Grace's relatives noticed I was a Lux Lamia. Some were fascinated, others disgusted…"

"Oh, Mase," I muttered, touching the top of his hand.

"It's fine. It's just when they found out about Tyler and Ella some of them really freaked out. Mostly the elders," Masen explained. "Called 'em an abomination. Elaine tried to reason with them, but they just seemed too….Old school."

"They won't join us even to defeat the Volturi?" I asked in shock.

"A lot of the younger witches and warlocks, Grace's cousins, seemed on board…They're just trying to convince their elders," Masen elaborated. "Ya see, in a witch society, most of these families are from clans. Even if they're partially related, everyone connects to some sort of clan. The Sanders and Russo's, two of the most powerful witch-warlock clans in Italy, even Europe, were joined together by Grace's grandparents, Carolyn and Alexander. Their decisions are primarily based on what the elders say…So we're going to have to wait and see."

"Oh brother," I muttered, slumping back into my chair.

"Baby, don't worry too much about this," My mom said, grabbing my hand gently. "You shouldn't have to stress so much when you're going to be getting married in a few weeks."

"All I ever do nowadays is stress about everything," I mumbled, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Isn't that what we all do?"

"This could all end in a couple of months," Masen whispered. "It's just a matter of time…"

"This is why your father and I were talking," My mother announced as my dad came in with the tea. Ella was on his hip, holding the spoons. "We wanted to talk to you both about this, and we still have to tell Lizzy but I think she already knows..."

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, Meredith phoned us last night. Or I should say Jamie, she's still trying to figure out what a cell phone is," My mom said, trailing off a bit.

"They aren't as easy as you think," My dad muttered under his breath.

"Alright there, old man," Masen said, causing my dad to scowl. "So, what did she say?"

"They found her son, Jian," My mom continued, "and he said his sister wasn't with him."

"Wait, so how many children does Meredith have…?" Masen asked in confusion.

"Two, besides the Lexington twins and Daniel," I explained, "Lizzy and Abby filled me in. Meredith's had a total of over seven children. The only ones alive are Daniel, her son with Jamie, then the Lexingtons, her adopted daughters, and then she has two other children she had with other warlocks. Jian Xie and Ada Jones."

"As for Lily, Aidan, and the rest of the Williams are related to Meredith through her daughter, Pearl Williams. Pearl was born in the 1700s, their direct descendant," my father confirmed.

"So they found Jian," Masen confirmed. "Where does that leave Ada?"

"According to Jian, Ada and her husband are in Chicago now," My mother said. "And well, since Meredith and Jamie are occupied in trying to find the originals, we thought maybe that we'd contact Ada."

"So…You're going to Chicago?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you two about," my father said, taking a seat. "We thought maybe that this could be a family trip."

"Who would go?" Masen asked.

"Well, we were thinking us, you two, and Lizzy," My mom said, biting her lip. "I'd understand if you two don't want to be far away from your significant others, but…This might be the las time we can all go on a vacation."

"You two are going to be starting your own lives and we were hoping to just have this small bonding moment," My dad said. "It'd be for just a weekend."

"And we'd be seeing your father's hometown. Where he grew up," mom added. "We were also thinking about stoping by and visiting Renee on the way back."

"Are they coming to the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no," my mom confirmed. "Phil can't come because his team made it to the playoffs, but Renee's flying up for the weekend with Elouise."

"So this trip…It's going to be the five of us, for old time's sake?" Masen asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's what we were hoping," My mom said as she and my dad held hands with one another across the couch.

It has been a long time since our last family vacation. We'd go a ton of times as children when we lived on the island. Rainy weekends at Disney World, Paris, Montreal…Those were always the most fun. Mom would even take us to silly little places Grandma Renee would take her as a child for vacation like the worlds largest rubber band ball.

"I'd love to go," I mentioned, smiling softly

"I'd probably have to talk it over with Grace, but I would really like to go," Masen said as he watched Ella tug at my pants. I chuckled, swooping my niece into my arms. Ella giggled as she settled herself on my lap.

"I heard there's a bit of sibling rivalry," my mother mentioned as Ella idly played with my curls.

"A bit," Masen said, shaking his head. "Tyler's a little jealous. After all, he's been an only child for most of his time and now he has a sister…"

"How'd you think I felt?" I teased, bouncing Ella up and down on my knee.

"Oh please, when I was born you were thrilled," Lizzy teased. We all looked up to see my sister making her way into the cottage now, a soft smile on her face.

"How was hanging out with Seth, baby?" my mom asked as Lizzy placed her jacket and shoes into the hall closet.

"Fine. We also convinced Leah to allow Jen and Aidan to move into the Clearwater residence," Lizzy said, shrugging.

"Rose and Em are really empty nesters now," my dad joked, pressing a kiss on my mother's head.

"Yeah, well they're excited. It's too crowded in the main house," Lizzy said, "anyway, what's this I hear about Chicago?"

"Well, we were thinking about a family trip. Only for a weekend. It'd be more of a business trip if anything," Mom added.

"Sounds cool," Lizzy said, shrugging as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm down."

"That's great," Mom said happily.

"Speaking of just things," Lizzy said, now looking directly at me. "Thought you should know, but lover boy is back."

"Nahuel?" I asked, causing Masen to snort in laughter. I glare at him while Ella mindlessly squeals in my arms. "I mean, good…He was invited to the wedding."

"I think what your sister is trying to say, are you sure Nahuel is going to behave at the wedding," My dad filled in, biting his lip.

"Of course," I scoffed, "he's one of my best friends. He should be able to respect this."

"A best friend that was in love with you," Masen added.

"Stop. I know you guys really think Nahuel is still in love with me, but it's been four years…I barely saw him half of that time. What makes you think he's still lusting after me?" I remarked.

"I don't know, Ness. Love's kind of a pain in the butt," Lizzy said, sounding a little too irritated than she probably should.

"Come on," I said, looking at my parents, "I hate to bring this up, but Jacob was at your wedding. He behaved, didn't he? You both went your separate ways."

My parents both froze and looked at one another while Masen and Lizzy both stifled their laughter.

"You all know something I don't know, don't you?" I asked dryly. "Let me guess, he wasn't civil."

"More like lost his control and ran into the woods in an angry rage," My mother said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "But that's all in the past! Very, very in the past."

"I know," I said, sighing. "But…I mean, do you think…"

"If he tries anything at your wedding, we'll take turns beating him up, okay?" Masen said, giving me a soft smile.

"Anyway, I'm sure Nahuel understands. Jacob was more angry because I was turning into a vampire if anything," My mom explained, biting her lip. "I don't think it was because he loved me."

"Does Jacob know he's here?" I asked curiously, knowing how my soon to be husband can be when it comes to Nahuel.

"No, I don't think so," Lizzy said. "You should probably tell him soon."

"I mean, Jake knows I invited Nahuel. I think he was hoping he wouldn't come," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry, baby. Jacob will understand and everything's going to be fine. I don't want you to stress out about this wedding anymore," Mom said, grabbing my hand tightly in hers.

"Thanks, Momma," I said, smiling warmly at my mother.

"Man, Liz, be glad we're the only two people in this family not to be apart of some stupid love triangle," Masen said, holding up a hand for our sister to high five. "Am I right?"

"Yeah…Love triangles…What dumb concepts," Lizzy remarked dryly, leaving Masen's high five hanging as her eyes trailed off in the distance. "I'm…I'm going to go to my room to lie down if anyone needs me."

"Okay, baby," Mom said as Lizzy disappeared into the night. My mother bit her lip and looked in Lizzy's direction worried. My dad, who also looked concerned, grasped my mother's hand and held it tightly.

"She'll come around soon," I said softly, looking at Masen who nodded in agreement.

"We know, we just worry," Momma said quietly.

"She's going to come around one day," Masen said hopefully, his eyes trailing towards my sister's bedroom. "She just has to…"

 _"Have you peaked into her mind?"_ I asked my brother through my thoughts. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No…I want to…But I'm not out of respect," Masen said. My brother could break through any shield, while producing his own, and I knew he was respecting my sister's wishes. I know he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't trust us…

"Well, I should go see if Grace is done with her parents. I'm sure she's getting Tyler from Cordelia and Rob's soon and I should probably join her," Masen said, sitting up.

"I'll come to. I should probably see what's up with Nahuel," I murmured, swinging my niece in my arms. Ella giggled as she settled herself on my hip.

"We should be heading to the main house in about an hour anyway," My dad said, looking at his watch.

"Carlisle's calling a meeting, for the parents. We're going to talk about this whole battle thing," Momma added, looking at us warily.

"Is this just a parents thing?" I asked.

"Yes, it's nothing major. Just some strategies and regrouping…We'll inform you all later, I promise," my mother said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This isn't something you need to worry about, with your wedding coming up. This should be a happy time, so don't worry."

"Alright," I said softly as my mother pressed a kiss to my temple. After giving my father a hug goodbye and saying the same to Lizzy behind her door, Masen, Ella, and I headed to the main household.

There were so many different creatures just practicing in our yard to hanging around. I could see Peter, Charlotte, Mary, and Randall perched on the roof while the Irish coven took a spot besides the Egyptian coven on the porch. Luckily there were a lot less here than there were a few months ago. Now that Meredith and Jamie bought a huge mansion not too far from here, a few witch clans and Jo and Caleb's pack were living. Besides the Valentino Pack, we also had a West African Witch Clan- the Okafors, a South American Clan- the Espinozas, the Canadian Clan- the Roys, and now we'd probably have Meredith's son, Jian Xie and the Xie Clan from China coming here.

"Renesmee! Masen!" Grandma Esme exclaimed, noticing the three of us.

"Hi, grandma," I said, reaching out to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

"GG!" Ella chirped, reaching out for her great-grandmother.

"And my, my, why isn't it my beautiful little Ella!" Esme cooed, picking up the little girl in her arms.

"I'm looking for Grace. I think she was stopping by to see Ava," Masen said.

"Oh yes, dear. She just picked up Tyler from Robert and Cordelia's," Grandma Esme said. "I think Tyler is in the front though with Bo, Wesley, and Nahuel."

"Nahuel?" I asked, my ears perking up. "So he is here?"

"Yes, of course," my grandmother said, ushering us forward. "Come, I'll lead the way. Anyway, I have some food made for you all to take home."

"Grandma, you really didn't have to make us anything," I said.

"No! I insist," She said, shaking her head. "Anyway it keeps my mind occupied during this time."

"That bad?" I asked, looking around.

"No. Not at all, just a lot to keep up with," Grandma Esme said, sighing a bit. "Anyway, Aidan and Jen are moving in with Leah and Seth and they can use all the food they can so I don't mind making extra while I'm already at it."

"Aidan isn't a terrible chef," I mentioned fondly.

"Oh yeah," Masen said, chuckling. "He learned some pretty nice tricks from you, grandma."

"He's a natural. He and Seth have quite the culinary skills," Grandma Esme chuckled. "Anyway, Ness, I made some of that meatloaf you and Jacob love so much. I can imagine everything's been quite hectic for you two right now."

"That it has," I confirmed as my grandmother led us outside.

That's when I saw him. The tall, tanned man with warm brown eyes and a wide smile as he played soccer with the boys.

"Boys!" Grandma Esme called out gently, earning their attention. In that moment, Nahuel's eyes met mine and he paused for a moment, a small smile emerging on his lips. "Time for supper! Come in and clean off!"

"Five more minutes?" Bo pouted.

"Yeah!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No, we should be going soon. We're going to be having dinner soon too, buddy," Masen said to his son.

"Aw drats," Tyler muttered as the boys disbanded.

"Come on, let's go find Mom," Masen said, grabbing his son's hand. He then grabbed Ella from Esme, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'll see you," I said, giving him, Ella, and Tyler kisses on their cheeks. I then turned around to see Nahuel making his way over to me.

"And there's the bride to be," he remarked with a soft grin.

"Yes, yes," I said, chuckling as I then walked over to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Ren," Nahuel said, hugging onto me tightly. "Sorry it took me awhile, I needed to wrap up some things back with my life in Europe."

"You really shouldn't have," I muttered into his shoulder. "Don't you wish to go back to it after this is all over?"

"Well, we don't actually know what's going to happen, are we?" Nahuel pointed out.

I looked at him, the words getting jumbled in the back of my throat but before I could even respond, I was interrupted.

"Casanova, you've returned."

I look to see Jacob making his way over. I glared at him, even though he clearly ignored this and came over to wrap his arms around my waist.

" _Stop being a child,"_ I scolded at him through my power. Jacob sent me a sheepish smile as he went to lean his chin against my shoulder.

"So, Nahuel, you coming to the wedding?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Of course," Nahuel answered, even though I could tell he seemed a little startled by Jacob's presence. "I'm here to support Ren and the family."

"Well we really appreciate man," Jacob said, surprising me a bit. "After everything you've done for our family."

"It's nothing, considering what you've all done for mine," Nahuel recalled, scratching the back of his head. "Speaking of which, I'm going to find Jen. She might need help moving into Seth and Leah's house."

"I was gonna help with that later. Bring them some pizzas," Jacob mused fondly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," Nahuel said, nodding his head. He then looked at me and smiled gently, "See ya around, Renesmee."

"See ya, Nahuel," I replied, giving him a smile in return as he then headed in the opposite direction.

"They were right," I muttered, shaking my head as I turned around to face Jake.

"What?" Jacob questioned.

"It's nothing," I said, shaking my head. "It's just…I don't think you and Nahuel are quite okay with each other yet…"

"We're fine," Jacob replied, shrugging. "I mean, there's going to be tension, but he knows we're together and he's trying to understand it. Look, Ness, I know I don't talk about it much because it's not who I am anymore, but I was in his potion."

"Right," I said, biting my lip.

"And…It hurt. A lot. I was going through my own things and well, it's not easy to get over when you've been rejected. It hurts," Jacob said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You still love the person who rejected you, even though they don't reciprocate and living with that kind of pain isn't easy or fun. You try to act the best you can for the person you love and in time, you realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Then something better comes along and then your life becomes ten times better than you ever pictured it. It's all in time."

I nodded, sighing a bit, "Too bad I'm a bit impatient."

"Don't worry, once this is all over I'm sure Nahuel and I will be best of buddies. If I did it once, I can do it again," Jacob insisted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I snorted, "Who? My dad?"

"Yes, your dad," Jacob said, chuckling. "Look, me and Daddy Edward over there don't always get along, but we have our moments. We get each other. One day that's going to be Nahuel and I."

"Oh brother," I said, chuckling.

"Anyway, I was hoping to stop by and say hi to my dad and then see if they need help at Seth's place…How does that sound?" Jacob asked me.

"Sounds good to me," I sung, kissing his cheek. "Anything to get away from possible wedding plans."

"Ha, I've been trying to avoid Alice all morning, but boy, that pix knows how to find ya," Jacob whistled.

"That's Aunt Alice to you," I said, laughing. "Now, come on. I'm sure Billy wants some company."

Jacob smiled at this as we headed towards home. Jacob and I walking home together…This is something I could really get used to.

*Dru's POV*

"No way!"

"Aw come on, Ris!" I exclaimed, chasing after my wife. "Just think about it!"

"Dru, we talked about this!" my Norwegian beauty shot back as she walked through the crowded rooms of the Cullen him to get away from everyone else.

"Not really!" I retorted as we ended up in the kitchen. We were probably putting on a bit of the show, but then again, when are we not in these damn times. No one has personal space at the Cullen's or even my sister's house. Iris and I had our own room, but that wasn't much personal since there was a ton of family members and a child in the premise with supernatural hearing and abilities.

"Drusilla Bianca Volturi, I've made my point final!" Iris hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen to me, Iris Serena Valentino," I said, grabbing her hands firmly in mine. "Please, let's discuss this."

"I told you though, I know you want to be Valentino now, but I don't. I don't want to be a Valentino," Iris stated firmly.

"What's going on here, love birds?" Caleb asked, coming towards us.

"Nothing," Iris and I both muttered.

"I don't think it's nothing," Jo said, raising her eyebrows at her sister. "Since when do you not want to be a Valentino?"

"Since dad was a crazed supernatural serial killer," Iris fumed. "I wanna leave that part of me behind."

"It's my last name too, ya know," Jo remarked defensively.

"I know, but Jo I'm not…I'm not the same person I was," Iris said, her words jumbled a bit.

"What does that even mean?" Jo questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know!" Iris exclaimed, rubbing her forehead.

This all started when I proposed to Iris and I thought this was my opportunity to truly break from the Volturi. I loathe being a Volturi. It's something that's apart of me that connects me to a past I wish not to remember. It's a past filled with an abusive father, disappointing relatives, and loosing so many loved ones. My mother, who I barely even remember, Cristina, Sylvia…All those women who gave their lives unwillingly to the Volturi. I hated what the name stood for. I wasn't a Volturi…I was Dru and I just want to be even more apart of the women I love more than anything on this planet.

I thought Iris would be touched, but when I told her I wanted to be a Valentino, she looked at me with shock. It wasn't the reaction I was looking for and since then, the two of us have been bickering about it. I think it's the most we've ever actually fought on anything. I mean, we've had fights in the past but about stupid things you get over with. Not this. Iris was very adamant about this.

"No offense, but being a Volturi isn't any better," Caleb chimed in, looking in my direction.

"Ah! See, someone else see's my point!" I exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"What's so wrong about being a Volturi?" I then look to see Stefano was behind me. He looked at the rest of us with raised eyebrows.

"Well…" I trailed off, biting my lip. Even though Stefano wanted to get out of the Volturi, that doesn't mean he's forgotten his roots. He's been loyal to our father for so long I think it's been fairly difficult for him to get used to all of this still.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked, clearly aware that there was some sort of fight.

"Battling over last names, that's all," I murmured, looking at Iris who had a defeated look in her eyes.

"Last names?" Carlisle inquired.

"They've been battling over which last name they should take," Caleb filled in for the patriarch of the Cullen family.

"I see," the blonde vampire said, watching us closely.

"It's not important," Iris said, sighing. "Look, Dru…Can we just drop it?"

"Alright," I said, giving out a sight of defeat. "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

"It's fine," Iris said, reaching out to cup my cheek. Her gray eyes sparkled as she pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Look, I'm going to help Jo and Caleb with the pack in training them. I'll see you at home, love."

"Okay," I replied softly, pressing my lips to her hand before she walked away. Jo immediately followed her sister while Caleb gave me a "what can you do?" kind of look. I then turned to Carlisle and Stefano who seemed confused.

"Don't worry about it," I told them, shaking my head. "Let's just forget that fight even happened."

"I mean, Dru you have a point," Carlisle said softly. "However, Iris does as well…You two need to compromise."

"I know," I replied, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"And if I may be honest, your last names don't define either you or your love for each other," Carlisle added, looking at me with a warm smile. "I officiated your wedding. I saw how the two of you looked at one another…You share a very strong love for one another. Don't let things be ruined by something as silly as this."

"You're right, Mr. C," I said, causing him to chuckle. "However, this is something Iris and I will talk about later anyway."

"Understandable," Carlisle said as he then patted Stefano on the shoulder. "Come on, son. Let's find Esme and your brothers."

Stefano looked at me with longing before following Carlisle out of the room. Meanwhile, I took a deep breath and took a seat at the kitchen isle. I then slowly took out my phone and opened up so I could see the lock screen.

There Iris and I were on the isles de Cullen. We thought we were both going to do dresses, but I changed it last minute. Alice found this really cute 70s looking jumper that was practically all lace. The pattern were beautiful flowers and the pants flared out at the bottom so it looked like I was wearing a tight dress. A belt went around my waist. I had worn my hair down in black ringlets with white flowers in my hair. Iris wore a white dress that had a lace strapless bodice and beneath the hem, her dress flowed like a pair of sheer curtains. Her blonde hair was pinned up and she as well had white flowers in her hair. Cordelia was my matron of honor and Lucas my best man, I couldn't choose between the two. Iris had Jo and Abby as hers.

The wedding party was amazing. We spent two weeks traveling South America, spending hot jungle nights together and blissfully enjoying our time together. When I opened my lock screen, it brought me to my home. The picture was Iris and I as we collapsed on a couch with Wes, Stefano, Bo, Lizzy, and Abby. Those kids and Iris were my home and safe haven from the Volturi…A world that I desperately wish to never have anything to do with. I never knew where I belonged or what I was to be honest…But with Iris, everything just fit. I didn't feel the need to be scared or sad. I had someone who loved me whole heartily for me and I just didn't want to loose that. Not now and not ever.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, starring at the picture with nerves wracking my body. I just hope to solve this soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! In the meantime, keep a look out for the next chapter, review, and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

*Aidan's POV*

"We have got a sick pad," I declared, looking around the new home I was sharing with Leah, Seth, and Jen. While the siblings have their own rooms, Jen and I took the old master bedroom. I felt bad about it, but Leah and Seth insisted. Anyway, things seemed to be going well. I loved the Clearwater residence. It was homey from the old 80s styled wall panels and a ton of artwork of wolves Seth and Leah kept from their father.

"That we do," Seth agreed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Man, we're going to have such a ton of great shindigs here," I said, grinning to myself. I rubbed my hands together as the images rushed through my head. "I can picture it now- bonfires, roasting marshmallows, alcohol…"

"We should throw a party. Just saying," Seth said with a wide smile. "Maybe like a welcome home bash!"

"A mega party bash, I like the sound of that," I agreed, smirking.

"No we aren't," Leah declared from the opposite side of the room. The only female wolf had her hair up in a messy ponytail as she glared at us from behind the book she was reading.

"Ah come on, Leah," Seth pleaded, placing his hands together in a pleading position.

"Yeah, come on LeLe," I added, following the same movement as Seth, adding my puppy dog eyes in there as well.

"Wow, how ironic," Leah murmured dryly. She sighed and placed the book down to look at us sternly, "You boys realize no one's going to come to this thing."

"Of course they are going to come," Seth insisted.

"She's right," Jen chimed, coming in to defend Leah. "Let's be real, how many wolves do you think would be willing to come?"

"I don't know, a couple of," I said, shrugging.

"Jacob, Embry, Colin, Quil, Jared…" Seth said, listing off the names of some wolves.

"You really think they're going to come?" Leah pointed out with raised eyebrows. "You all realize they're adults now. They aren't stuck as teenagers anymore."

"And…"

"And, half of them are with their wives or busy with their imprints," Jen said.

"Sam is a dad of two now, Paul's got a kid, Jared and Kim have no kids but they just got married," Leah said. "They're still in their honeymoon stage so they're always, you know, busy…"

"Ew," I muttered, shaking my head in disgust. "Too much info there, Leah."

Leah narrowed her eyes at me. "Well it's the truth."

"Embry, Quil, and Colin could come," Seth pointed out. "Embry can bring Carly and Carly's cool, Quil has Claire but she's still like a kid so he's got free time, and Colin is single…And I mean, I guess Brady and Annie…"

"I mean, that would be kind of awkward," I murmured, looking at Seth who shrugged.

"Look, Annie and I…That's not relevant anymore," Seth said, shaking his head at the thought.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked with raised eyebrows. "You broke up? So what? We all know it's because of Lizzy, Seth. You don't have to hide-"

"That's not exactly what happened," Seth mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I may have forgotten the part where, well…"

"Brady imprinted on Annie," I explained, filling Jen in. She looked at me in shock and then at Seth again. "Seth and Annie were going to talk, but then Colin and Brady came over to say hi and well…"

"The rest is history," Seth mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jen asked, sounding rather hurt. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago. And to be honest, I don't know why I didn't say anythig. The whole situation was just so weird," Seth explained, scratching the back of his head. "I had been avoiding her in the first place and was going to break up with her, and then suddenly Brady is looking at her like she's some long lost goddess! I don't know, it's just so awkward."

"See! It would be weird to throw one! Seth's ex would be here!" Leah pointed out. "And Aidan, I get that you and Carly are okay, but don't you think that's awkward for Jen?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at my girlfriend. Jen blushed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"I mean, you two did have kind of a small little thing," Jen murmured.

"I know, but that meant nothing," I pointed out.

"Look, a party is a bad idea," Leah stated firmly. "And I get you guys want to go crazy, but you have to face the fact we are frozen and the others are moving on. They're growing up and so are we. And I know you don't want to party with the new wolves, am I right?"

"Hey, they're not that bad," Seth insisted. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with them!"

"They kind of are buddy," I mentioned, causing my best friend to narrow his eyes at me. "What! I'm sorry, but they're all annoying fourteen and fifteen year old boys!"

"And there's still no more girl wolves," Leah grumbled under her breath.

"Ryan is pretty mature," Seth muttered. "And Daryl…He's alright."

"Isn't Daryl the one that was trying to sniff his own butt the other day?" Leah said, raising her eyebrows.

"He was just curious!"

"Seth, no," Leah said, shaking her head.

"Leah," Jen began gently, catching us off guard. She bit her lip, "Maybe we should throw them a bone…"

"Really!?" I exclaimed.

Leah paused, looked at Jen and then back at us, "Fine, but it can't be anything big! A pasta party at max, understood?"

"Good enough for us!" I exclaimed, high-fiving Seth. "I'm gonna make a mean lasagna!"

"We can make it like the bonfires we had as kids, just without the whole tradition stuff," Seth said, chuckling. "We'll invite the pack, and the Cullen's."

"Gotta celebrate something while we can," Jen said, placing her hands on Leah's shoulders.

Leah nodded, smiling up at my girlfriend, "You're not wrong about that, Jen…"

My smile faltered at the mention of it. There was a moment of silence before Seth broke it, "I'm going to stop by Mom and Charlie's. Billy, Jake, and I were gonna watch the game."

"And I should finish doing some laundry," Leah added hastily.

"Alright, see you guys later!" I said, looking towards Jen. She smiled at me and walked over, grabbing my hand as we then headed towards our new bedroom.

With our vampiric abilities, it didn't take long moving all of our stuff into the Clearwater residence. In fact, it was nice to have our own place.

"I love that we're here," Jen said to me, almost reiterating what I was thinking.

"Yeah, me too," I said, smiling at her. "Means Charlie will be catching us in the back of my truck way less often."

Jen shook her head at me and playfully nudged me in the ribs, "Just be glad your mom doesn't know."

"But Uncle Eddie knows. I guess Charlie was really disturbed by one of the times he caught us," I said, cringing a bit at the thought of my uncle getting a mental image.

"That poor man won't un-see a lot of things," Jen said, giggling.

"True," I replied as we both flopped on the bed. I sighed as Jen instantly curled into me, her cheek resting against my shoulder, her hands starting to play with the fabric of my t-shirt. "What's bothering you?"

"Huh?" ahe asked, looking up.

"You seem lost in thought," I said softly.

"Just thinking about everything that's going on…That's all," She confessed, biting her lip.

I nodded, sighing as I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder, "I feel the same way babe…."

"I just keep forgetting about it…Like we have all the time in the world," Jen told me.

"I feel it too," I agreed. "There are so many things I still want to do and I don't know how I'm going to fit them all…."

Jen paused to turn and look up at me, "I know, babe…And we'll fit as many as we can…We can't have this defeated attitude. We just can't…"

"We'll get through it," I said softly as I then reached down to press my lips against hers. "I love you too much, Jennifer Peterson, to lose out on a life with you."

"I love you too, Aidan Hale," she added, "More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs."

"More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs," I repeated with a chuckle.

*Lily's POV*

"Auntie Lil, do you get annoyed with Uncle Aidan much?" Tyler asked me out of the blu.

"What do you mean?" I asked my nephew. I was currently sitting in the living room while Tyler colored some pictures in front of me. I was flipping through a magazine, not paying much attention on this lazy, laid back afternoon.

"Do you and Uncle Aidan ever get mad at each other?" Tyler repeated innocently.

"I mean…" I bit my lip, trying to think of what I should say to this basically ten year old boy, "Sure. We bicker with each other and we fight, but I still love him. He is my brother."

"Oh," Tyler said, nodding his head gently.

"Why you asking me this Ty?" I questioned curiously, placing my magazine down on the coffee table.

"No reason," he answered.

Before I could even further ask the question, Masen came into the room with Tyler's lunch.

"Here buddy, grilled cheese. Just the way you like it," he said. Ella was on his hip as he placed the lunch down on the table.

"Here, let me help, Mr. Dad," I teased, picking up Ella in my arms.

"Thanks," he said, chuckling before he went to help Tyler out. Since Grace has been helping out her mother and aunt with working on the different witch clans and training, she's been putting in a lot of long hours. I know it was killing her to be away from her family, but it's also caused Masen to become closer to his kids.

"Hey there Little Ella Bean," I sung, bouncing her up and down in my arms. My little niece squealed in a giggle.

I smiled seeing Tyler and Masen interact, and then back at Ella. To think, almost three years ago now there might've not been a chance for Ella to be born…

Sometimes I think back to when we were living in Vermont. When we seemed to be out of all hope completely…

Masen looked back at me and I could see the tint of sadness in his hazel eyes. I immediately cursed myself out, why did I even think that around him? _Stupid mind reader_.

He chuckled at the last part, "It's okay, Lil. You're allowed to have your thoughts."

"Still," I said softly.

"Whatcha thinking about Auntie Lil?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," I lied, looking back at Masen who now observed his son with a sort of melancholy glance. "Just how happy that I'm yours and Ella's aunt."

"Oh," Tyler said, smiling up at me. "I'm glad you're my aunt too!"

I chuckled at this while Masen smiled now, ruffling Tyler's hair.

"Here bud, why don't you enjoy your lunch. I think your cartoons should be on now," Masen said, passing his son the remote. "Auntie Lil and I gotta do something in the kitchen for a few minutes. I'll know if you're watching anything other than your cartoons, understood?"

"Understood," Tyler answered, switching the television to some screaming, colorful cartoon.

 _"What's he been watching?"_ I asked through my mind.

Masen chuckled at this, taking Ella out of my arms, "He's found the adult stations. He's interested in what _mature content_ means. Grace and I have to put up the child lock or something. We just haven't had the time, but I think your mom's setting it up for us either today or tomorrow."

"She would," I said, chuckling as I leaned against the counter. "Remember when we were kids and she put blocks on everything!"

"That's because your mom was the over protective one," Masen teased. "I mean, both of our moms were, but Aunt Rose has always been one to enforce the rules."

I laughed. "You're not wrong. She still does."

"I can imagine," Masen replied, smiling fondly. "Then again, I understand where your mom's coming from. I could imagine after dreaming about having children your entire life and then finally getting the chance, you'd want to do everything right, and she and your dad did a good job raising you and Aide."

"Yeah," I agreed softly. "She was made to be a mother. She and my dad…I just hope I can give them grandkids one day or something…"

"You will, Lily," Masen told me with a crooked grin. "And when you do, you're going to do a damn good job."

"Oi, I can't believe I'm even talking about that stuff," I said, shaking my head incredulously. "I know we grow up fast, but honestly…Where did the time go? You have two kids, Ness is getting married, Aidan's moved out, Lizzy and Abby are practically adults. It seems like yesterday we were on the islands, firing water balloons at each other and finding creatures in tide pools…Sometimes I wish we had more time with that stuff…Ya know? Go back and relive it just one more day or something."

"I do too," Masen agreed. However, he then smiled and peaked at Tyler in the living room and then back at Ella, "but then I remind myself I can keep doing it through these guys and I'm grateful they're in my life and I get to watch them grow up."

I smiled at this, ruffling the top of his head while Ella giggled. I then started to help Masen with figuring out what to make for dinner while Ella munched on some cereal.

"Hey buddy, whatcha up to?" Ethan said to Tyler in the other room. I grinned to myself and turned towards their direction. He must've gotten back from helping Grandpa Carlisle out with some errands.

I was headed that way when, suddenly, I could hear the sweet, melodic voice of Tyler ask: "Uncle Ethan, what's sex?"

I covered my hand over my mouth, trying to suppress my giggles as I turned to see what Masen's reaction was. He was in the middle of putting the meatloaf for tonight in the oven when he heard Tyler say that. A look of shock and embarrassment was twisted on his face.

"Ah…." Ethan sounded stumped. "Well, buddy…It's nothing you need to worry about. When you're an adult, I'll tell you. How's that?"

"But I wanna know now, Uncle Ethan," Tyler whined.

"Where did you even hear that anyway?" Ethan questioned.

"Ah…."

"You weren't watching anything you weren't supposed to?" Ethan challenged.

"No," Tyler said, even though I could tell he was lying.

"Tyler Edward-"

"Alright, fine. I heard about it from some show I was watching," Tyler mumbled. "But-"

"How about this, bud- I'll let you off the hook by not telling your dad if you don't ask me or any of the adults what sex is for another couple of years?" Ethan bargained. "Alright? And don't watch those shows anymore."

"Fine," Tyler agreed in a mumble.

Masen looked relieved, while I just chuckled.

"I swear, he's been acting up lately," Masen said, sighing as he rubbed his temples.

"It's fine. He's just curious," I reassured him. "We all went through the same phase. Remember when my dad let Aidan watch that rated R movie and the kid was suddenly asking everyone what a blow job was. Hell, I'm pretty sure Lizzy accidentally read some unsettling thoughts our parents had. He's at that age."

"Still," Masen replied before he went back to preparing dinner. "Do you mind bringing Tyler in here though. He's got to set the table up tonight."

"Sure," I answered, still giggling to myself as I headed into the living room. When I got there, Ethan and Tyler were watching something on the kid's station.

"Ty, your dad wants you to set the table up," I told him.

"But I'm watching cartoons with Uncle Ethan," Tyler pouted.

"We can watch them after, buddy," Ethan said, ruffling his hair. "How's that sound?"

"Okay!" Tyler agreed before rushing into the other room. Meanwhile, I turned to my boyfriend with a smirk.

"You heard what we talked about…Didn't you," Ethan said with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe," I answered, laughing as I took a seat beside him on the couch. Ethan only chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought I was never going to get out of that one," he said to me.

I giggled. "I thought you handled it well. You're going to be a great father one day…"

"I'm glad you think so," he said, pressing a kiss on my forehead. He paused for a moment, and immediately I could tell something was up.

"Spit it out," I said.

Ethan frowned, raising his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I know you got something to tell me, tell me before I get it out of you," I teased as my fingers grazed his chest.

Ethan just chuckled, shaking his head, "Well…How do you feel about a trip to Indiana?"

"Indiana?" I repeated slowly. "Your home state?"

"Yeah," Ethan confirmed sheepishly. "I…Lucas and I were talking recently and well…We haven't had time to bond with one another, you know? And since it's been so crazy these last four years and I've barely had time to see him since we reunited, and then he got kidnapped again and well…I guess what I'm trying to say is we want to go back."

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised.

It's not that Ethan doesn't talk about his family. He's told me about his mother and his father. He's shared precious and private childhood memories with me, but it was always a touchy subject. He was open if I asked, but I never wanted to push. I know it hurt him and he's someone who's always moved forward.

"I know, but I think it's time we did," Ethan said to me softly as he began to play with my hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. "I…I've ran away from the past this long and now that you're in my life, Lucas is, and he has Abby…I think we're ready. It's going to be twenty years this December since we've been back there together and…It's time. I think we should go back before all goes to hell."

"Well, good," I said softly, cupping his cheek in the palm of my hand. "I'm proud of you and I'm honored you want me to come with you."

"Besides that, I got a letter," Ethan explained, stumbling a bit on his words. "This…There's something I didn't tell you."

"Something you didn't tell me?" I repeated nervously.

"Nothing bad, it's just…" Ethan trailed off, "I have an aunt."

"You have an aunt?" I repeated incredulously.

"Nellie," he said. "I…She was my mother's sister. My mother had three siblings and the only one I ever met was Nellie, but that was a long time ago. She was human and had a human husband and children and…I never went back to her because after my parents died, I thought I'd only be safe with the Leonardos. I didn't want Lorenzo or the Volturi tracing back to them…So I never went back. Thought it would be best, but somehow she found me. I don't know how…But Lucas and I want to check it out."

"What did the letter say?" I questioned curiously.

"Just to come and she has something to tell us," Ethan explained. "I phoned her the other day and she seemed surprised on the phone to be getting it from me. I guess she never thought she'd find me. Apparently, she's spent the last twenty years looking for me…"

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly. "But if something seems off, we get the hell out of there, copy?"

"Copy," Ethan said, grasping my hands in mine. He then pressed his lips to my claddagh ring, which originally belonged to Nora Rider. His mom. " _Tha gaol agam ort,_ " he whispered to me in Scottish Gaelic.

" _Agus mo ghaol dhut_ ," I responded in the language I've been picking up the last few years.

Ethan's lips broke out into a grin as he brought me into a kiss. I could feel the warmth pooling within me and we would've gotten farther but-

"Really!" Masen hissed, walking into the room with a dish towel swung on his shoulder. "We just had this scare with Tyler and now you want to try to demonstrate it on my couch!"

"Oops?" I said, smirking as I shrugged at my best friend.

"What's happening, Dad!?" Tyler shouted from the other room. "What's Auntie Lil and Uncle Ethan doing!?"

"Nothing, buddy!" Masen shouted back before giving each of us a sour look. "I swear, next time, cold water will be splashed!"

"Alright," I said. "If you want to explain to your wife why the cushions are soaking wet!"

Masen gave me another glare before leaving the room. I then turned to Ethan, who smiled at me. We then burst into a fit of laughter before settling on the couch for the night.

I was excited for Indiana, for Ethan and his brother…But part of me couldn't help but be worried as well.

*Jacob's POV*

"The was weak," Lizzy said as she watched me skip a stone against the still waters of a lake at LaPush.

"It wasn't weak," I insisted, frowning as I watched it sink to the bottom. "Anyway, if you're so good why don't you!"

"Fine," Lizzy said, her voice cool as she picked up a stone herself and flung it. I watched as it definitely surpassed mine in distance.

"Ah, you may have thrown it far, but you have no perfected the art of skipping," I said, doing a motion with my hand. "Yours doesn't skip as much. You need to flick your risk a bit more, it's too stiff."

"It's not too stiff," Lizzy replied, but I could tell she was amused.

"Alright, fine, but you could practice," I said. She just chuckled as she picked up another rock and began to throw it.

Lizzy and I were currently hanging around the beach at La Push. Ness had been going over some stuff with Rachel for the wedding. Meanwhile, Lizzy and I found ourself spending some alone time together as we waited for her.

"Did you hear about Aidan and Seth's pasta party tomorrow night?" Lizzy asked me in a low voice.

"Yeah, he texted in the group chat," I responded. "I was going to go with Ness for a bit, but you all have to go Chicago the next day so I don't know how long we're going to be there….What about you?"

"I don't know," Lizzy answered, her voice tight.

"Is it Seth?" I asked curiously. "I thought you two were finally on good terms?"

"We are," Lizzy answered quickly. "Never better…It's just…"

"What?" I questioned. "What's holding you two back? Felix?"

Lizzy flinched at the mention of his name, and I immediately felt guilty at the fact I mentioned him. I watched her composure grow more stiff and even foreign. Mentioning the vamp always struck a nerve at Lizzy…

"No one else knows, do they?" I asked in a low voice.

She shook her head, "No…No one else in the family knows except you, Bo, and Abby…That anything happened. I don't know if Lucas or Dru or even Iris know…."

"I understand," I said gently. "I mean…It isn't easy. I've been in a love triangle twice-"

"This is not a love triangle," Lizzy snapped. I could tell she felt bad about her outburst and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I just-"

"I get it. Really, I do," I muttered. "It isn't easy and you don't want to admit in your one, but then you find yourself in it and it's just irritating."

"But come on, Jake- how the hell did you find yourself in two?" Lizzy questioned. "Not to mention with a mother and daughter."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Speaking of, how's things going with Nahuel?" Lizzy asked me.

"Fine," I answered, shrugging. "There's nothing going on. Nessie and I are together, Nahuel gets that by now, or I hope he does."

"I know, but it still mustn't be easy being around the _other guy_ ," Lizzy mentioned in a low voice. "I mean, if Felix and Seth ever met officially I would vomit."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," I said. "Felix doesn't remember anything about your relationship."

"Yeah," Lizzy replied lamely. "I don't know what's worse about this whole thing. Leaving that behind me or the fact he'll never remember it, so even if I wanted to go back to him, there's no possibility…"

"Lizzy, you do realize if Felix's your mate, that won't matter," I told her gently. "Memories or not, if you're meant to be, you're meant to be."

"I wish I could figure this out though," Lizzy confessed to me. "Jake, I'm all about rationality, facts, hard core truths. Something like math, there's a simple answer. Love, feelings, emotion- there is no one simple answer. Ever and I can't understand where I should be…"

"Liz, you know you don't have to do this to yourself if you don't want to," I point out.

"I know! I wish this wasn't happening to me! I really do," Lizzy confessed, rubbing her temples. "I wish I could walk away. Trust me when I say, I would. This sort of thing, it's not me. However, I can't deny what I feel and it's not something I'm going to run away from. If my parents taught me anything, it's that you don't run away from something just because it scares you. You face it head on."

"Wise," I answered. "You know, you can love more than one person. You may choose a path, but it doesn't mean that you'll love the other any less."

"I just worry. It's all so confusing," Lizzy said to me.

"Look, Liz. I'm going to give you this advice once, and only once," I said. "And it's going to be super cheesy, but know this- follow your heart. Go to the one who calls to you. The one who's your other half. It shouldn't have to be a struggle. Go to the one you feel the most comfortable with…."

Lizzy nodded, shutting her eyes tightly as he threw another rock into the water. I watched it splash as she opened her eyes again. "I'll take that into account."

"Now, come on. Let's go find, Ness," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure seeing her will brighten your day, brightens mine."

"You're not wrong," Lizzy said, chuckling as she wrapped an arm around my backside.

I don't know what was going to happen, but it's kind of nice knowing that in less than a month, I'll officially have a little sister.

* * *

 **A/N: AHhh I've been updating a lot recently- we'll see how long that lasts lol. In the meantime thanks for keeping up, reviewing, and please keep a look out for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

*Stefano's POV*

I growled as I tried to get the last piece of the model building in place. It was Big Ben in London. Carlisle had a few of these kits in his office and let me use them. I didn't think it would be an interesting activity, but somehow I find myself drawn to it. Maybe it's because this is the only quiet time I ever get nowadays. Out there, I have to deal with remarks from the Romanians and cold stares from all the guests…It's uncomfortable.

Don't get me wrong, I love being here. The Cullen's have proved themselves to be ten times nicer than father or even mother ever was. In the first week we were here, Wesley and Bo clung to me, Dru, and Iris like helpless monkeys. Then Esme baked them those cookies and made them, what do you call them… _Ah!_ Chicken nuggets. Bites of chicken and cheese pasta. The boys lost their minds and started to worship the very ground she walked on.

I could tell Esme was thrilled to have them, which oddly made me feel even more comfortable than before. Soon she was mothering the two of them, making sure they were dressed and genuinely took care of them. Even me…

I'd spent most of my life taking care of the boys, watching out for them. When Bo was born, Wes and I were ecstatic. A brother. But as he grew up, I could tell this world was not one he wished to be a part of. He was bored and longed for adventure. I felt sorry for him, but we had to stay behind the walls. It's what father and our uncles wished for. Their biggest command.

I obeyed my father. Did what he asked…And then he hurt Bo.

But he was still my father….

None of it made sense.

"I think that goes elsewhere."

I quickly turn around to see Carlisle. The patriarch of the Cullen family was casually leaning against his doorframe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"It's fine," I said, shrugging as I went back to the building.

"It looking good," Carlisle commented.

"I'm just putting this piece in the wrong place," I said defeatedly.

"It's okay. You're just mixing these two together, ya see," Carlisle said, holding up the right piece.

"Oh," I said, taking it from him and studying it.

"I don't want to discourage you, it's just, you seem frustrated," Carlisle told me.

"A bit," I confessed, chuckling.

Carlisle smiled at this, watching me as I put the pieces in the right place. "Why do you have these anyway?" I asked curiously.

"To pass time," he explained, shrugging. "Jasper bought me one back in the 60s as a Christmas present. When I'm not with my wife or at the hospital I like to keep busy. However, I haven't really touched these in over a decade now. Not since Edward married Bella or when Esme and I had our grandchildren to keep us busy…"

"My father's been keeping you quite busy," I muttered.

Carlisle was quiet, but then nodded, "I guess you can say that."

"He has a tendency to stir things up," I said softly, my voice drifting a bit.

"Do you miss him?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

I paused and looked up at the leader of the Cullen coven. The enemy of my family, the Volturi. Carlisle didn't look like an enemy. He never did. His golden eyes were always warm and inviting and his expressions always made you know he was a kind man.

"I...I guess," I said, shrugging. "I don't know."

"It's okay to be confused and miss him," Carlisle said.

"Yeah," I replied half heartily.

"Did…Was what Dru and Iris talking about the other day bother you?" Carlisle asked me abruptly.

"I guess," I said, biting my lip. "I just don't understand why Volturi is such a taboo around here…I understand many people were hurt, but…Not everyone did terrible things associated with the Volturi."

"True," Carlisle said. "It's just…A lot of people in the other room have been hurt or lost people they love very much because of members in the Volturi. Whatever the case, and however they may treat you…Stefano, you are not your father."

"You don't know that," I stated a little too harshly.

I was surprised that Carlisle didn't flinch. He just looked at me and nodded, "I do."

"Whatever," I said, sighing as I went back to the model.

Carlisle didn't say anything for a few moments. I was surprised by this as he then retracted himself. "Why don't you go to the pasta party tonight?" he suggested.

"What?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Most of the other kids are going. It's at the Clearwater home," Carlisle told me, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. "Esme and I were going to take Bo and Wes to see a movie tonight. You're welcome to come with us, but I thought it would be a bit more fun to hang around the older kids."

"I don't know," I responded quietly.

"If it makes you feel better, Lexie and Claire will be there," Carlisle said with a soft smile. "I know you're good friends with them."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks at the mention of them. Carlisle noticed this and briefly chuckled, "It'll be fun. There won't be any of the guests there. Just the wolves and the family. They won't let anything happen to you. Your sisters will also be there."

I nodded, biting my lip, "I guess…Beats staying in this home."

"That's the spirit," Carlisle said jovially, patting my back. "Come on, let's go see if we can find Cordelia and Robert. They're bringing Lexie and Claire, if I'm correct."

"Alright," I agreed as he brought me towards the other room.

As welcoming the Cullens were, I also feared for the future. I wasn't ignorant. I knew about the battle that was approaching. Who knows where my brothers and I would end up. Although part of me wondered about mother and father, I also hoped I'd never see them again…

*Abby's POV*

"Here you go, girly," Jen said, placing the plate of spaghetti and meatballs into my hands.

"Thanks, Jen!" I chirped, earning a smile from my aunt as I headed outside to join the others.

The Clearwater house was bursting with life tonight. A big bonfire was going on in the back as members of the tribe and our family gathered around. Even Stefano came, which was a bit of a surprise. He was currently talking to Lexie while Claire talked with Quil. I couldn't help but chuckled as I watched Stefano stumble on his words and Lexie blush. The two have gotten pretty close in the last couple of months. I think Lexie sees something in Stefano a lot of people don't in the broody little teenager.

Most of my older cousins were all gathered around, talking with themselves and their significant others. I could see Renesmee was hanging around Leah as they played with Tommy and Nathan Uley. Even a few other stragglers from the group came along like Jo, Caleb, and their pack.

The Valentino-Mulder Wolf Pack has gotten along quite well with the Quilette's. I think they were both intrigued to see creatures so similar to them yet so different at the same time. Caleb was currently joking around with Jared and Paul while Jo conversed with Sam and Embry. Along with the wolves were also the Lexingtons, Daniel, and George. They had grown on everyone here as well.

I then looked to see Lizzy make an appearance in the crowd. I felt myself growing stiff as I scrambled to blend in with the others. I found myself heading towards Lucas who was seated beside Dru and Iris. The two of them were being all lovey dovey now as opposed to before when they were yelling about what last name to take.

"Hey there, sparky," Lucas said, grinning as I took a seat beside him on the log. I looked back to see Lizzy was now distracted by Seth. The two of them were happily talking to one another. "Why the long face?"

"I don't got a long face," I replied, my nose scrunching up.

"I saw what you did back there," he said, under his breath. "You avoided-"

"Can we not talk about that right now," I said, eyeing him. "We're at a party."

"So?" he said, rolling his eyes. "You've bombard me with denser questions at rougher times. Remember when you first kissed me?"

"Oh shut up," I said, jabbing him in the ribs. "Anyway…I don't know. I just am trying to adjust still, I think…That's all."

"You worry me, Abby. That's all," Lucas said quietly.

"Well, you shouldn't," I said, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Well, I am," Lucas replied, rolling his eyes. "If you forgot, we're in a relationship which means we have to worry about our significant other and the people they care about. Considering I love Little Red like my own sister…I don't want to see you two fight if that's it."

"We aren't fighting," I said, shaking my head. In fact, we weren't even communicating with one another really. I looked towards Lizzy who seemed to distracted by what she was doing to read my mind.

"Well, you know if you need to talk, I'm here for you," Lucas said, rubbing my hand.

"Thanks, Lucas," I said softly, smiling up at him.

"Jen's spaghetti and meatballs actually look good," he mentioned, looking at the plate in my free hand. "And I'm repulsed to the stuff."

"Yeah. I'm not one for human food, but I'll make the exception once and awhile," I teased, taking a gentle bite of the meal. "It's good to have an open palette, I guess."

"Speaking of open things. Open minds," Lucas announced, smirking at me. Mischief glistening in his blue eyes.

"Where are you going with this, Rider?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing bad, don't worry Abbs," he said, using a softer tone. "I'm here to ask you a personal question."

"A personal question," I repeated, nodding my head slowly. "What kind of question?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come with me somewhere," he said, biting his lip. "And don't worry about asking your parents, your mom already had a vision and they said it's fine."

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, Ethan and I we're…We're going back to Indiana," he explained. "For a weekend, just to…To revisit our old home."

"Oh," I said, wide eyed.

"Yeah," Lucas said, shrugging. "And well…He's bringing Lily for moral support and I was hoping that maybe you'd want to come too."

"You'd really want me to go with you?" I asked in surprise.

"You don't want to go?" Lucas questioned slowly.

"No, I do it's just….We've only been dating for a couple of months. I didn't think you did stuff like that with a significant other until you were a good year or two in," I mentioned, shrugging.

Lucas chuckled. "Time doesn't matter. It's what you feel about the person, what I feel for you."

"Really?" I inquired with a grin. "Is Lucas Owen Rider getting romantic with me?"

"Well, if you must know, Sparky, I really want us to work," Lucas said to me, cupping my cheek. "You're the first girl I've been with that I truly want things to work out…I do love you."

I blushed. "I know. I love you too."

Gently I reached forward and pressed my lips to my boyfriends. I could feel his lips grinning beneath mine as we tenderly pressed lips.

"Let's chill with the PDA! There are children here!" Dru teased, hitting both Lucas and I on top of the head with a paper plate.

"Oh please, you're just as bad as us!" Lucas remarked, wiggling his eyebrows as he then pulled me to his lap. I squealed and began to giggle as he pulled me close to him.

"He's not wrong," Iris said, smirking at Dru, suddenly their past bantering melting away as the two started to make loving eyes at one another.

"Get a room," I joked, smiling at the two of them. Dru just rolled her eyes at me before pulling Iris into a kiss.

Meanwhile, Lucas's lips started to press gently against my neck and I could feel the warmth pooling within me at this point. Without wasting another beat, I found myself getting drawn to my boyfriend, ignoring all of my worries as we submerged ourselves into the party.

*Renesmee's POV*

"Why did you choose a beach wedding in the first place?" George asked me as we sat around the Clearwater bonfire.

"It's where Jake and I used to spend time when we were younger," I explained. "Jake grew up here and then he took me here when I was young…It's rather symbolic, I guess you can say."

"Aw, that's sweet," George said to me, smiling at the thought. "Props to you though. I don't know if I'd ever get married on a beach. Too much sand. But I think for you and Jake it'd fit perfectly."

"Thanks," I replied, chuckling.

I had been talking to George Knight, a nomadic vampire who's been here since last year, about upcoming wedding details. It was the night before I was headed to Chicago with my family, and for the first time in weeks it was nice to think about my wedding without stressing out about it.

"Excuse me, a beach wedding sounds fantastic!" Daniel exclaimed from where he was at George's side. "You wouldn't even consider it!?"

"No. I can't do sand in my shoes and I know then we'd probably do it barefoot," George said. "I rather do something classy, like 1920s elegant. You catch my drift?"

"I'm not against it, but I would rather be in nature," Daniel mused, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Maybe somewhere in England…"

"How about you two lovebirds discuss it when you're actually engaged!" Violet teased from the sidelines. She had been talking to Hazel, Emily, and a few of the other pack members.

"She's not wrong," George remarked, playfully nudging his boyfriend.

"Well talk about it later," Daniel said, rolling his eyes before turning back the conversation he was having with his sister.

"He's so stubborn," George teased, smirking at Daniel who was watching with playful eyes.

"I know the feeling," I joked, looking back at Jake.

"Me? Excuse me, if anyone's the stubborn one, it's you," he retorted.

I chuckled, cupping his cheek, "You're not wrong."

"Ya both stubborn," Lily said, looking at us with raised eyebrows. She was currently perched on Ethan's lap, his arms wrapping around her middle while she observed us.

"Your kids are going to drive us nuts," Masen added, chuckling.

"Probably," I said, looking up at Jacob, who smiled at this.

"Your kids already drive us nuts," Jacob retorted, causing Masen to frown while the rest of us chuckled.

I grinned and leant against my fiancé's shoulder and observed the party. Everything seemed to be going on along quite nicely, considering Seth and Aidan didn't even blow it up. It was a nice get together, especially before the wedding.

I looked down at my engagement ring glistening against the light of the fire. I've been wearing it for almost three years now and it was finally time to marry the man I loved. It was an odd concept, I won't deny that. I've been with Jake my entire life and always thought about what was to come. Now that it's here, it doesn't even feel real. Somedays it really still feels like I'm running through the wake of these waves as a child. I just hope that maybe one day, Jake and I will come here with our children and their children, making memories and just being happy.

"Oh! Gather around kids!" Seth exclaimed, calling over the younger members that were present as he and Aidan started to increase the size of the flames. "Time for stories!"

"Nothing too scary!" Grace chided. "Tyler gets night terrors when he's on a sugar rush!"

"Mom!" Tyler whined, glancing up at his mother.

"No, she's right. Lucia won't sleep!" Cordelia added.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore, I'm almost four!" Lucia proclaimed. The once little girl, now looking around Johnny's age of twelve put her hands on her hips.

"Gee, tough crowd," Aidan muttered.

"Go Seth!" Carly cheered from the back. She was sitting on Embry's knee while sporting a University of Washington's tee.

"Thanks for the support, Carly! Anyway, back to where I was," Seth said, placing his knee up on a nearby tree trunk. "I'm going to tell you all an old tribal tale…."

I chuckled as Seth's voice echoed throughout the Clearwater backyard. I leant my back against my boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

I couldn't help but notice Lizzy in the corner of my eye and feel worry for her. I couldn't tell what her facial expression was due to the shadows being casted by the fire, but I could see her long cooper hair, even though it was practically blending in with it's surroundings. I worried. I always worried.

"It's what's going to make your good mother one day," Masen whispered to me.

"Get out of my head," I told him.

"What? I can't help it! You know that," Masen said, smirking at me.

"Oh shut up," I said, chuckling as I shook my head back and forth in laughter.

For the rest of the night, Jacob and I hung out with our friends and family before deciding to head back to the house.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," Grace said to me as we went to hug.

"Watch out for Jacob while I'm gone," I teased.

"Of course," she replied, laughing. "As long as you got mine."

"Already on it." I chuckled. "So…What are you going to go while we're all gone?"

"Well, I'm going to be occupied with trying to help my mom and Ava get in contact with the Russo's and Sanders again," Grace explained. "I'm really hoping they could look past all of this…Maybe have them meet Tyler and Ella. See that we're no harm. Besides that, Cordelia and I were going to take the kids to a roller rink nearby to get them out. I think staying in this place is driving them a bit mad with all the guests."

"I don't blame them. I remember when I was young and this place was flooded, but not to this extent," I said, looking around. "Anyway, I'm sure some of your family will come around."

"Thanks, but as for you, good luck finding Ada," Grace told me. "Hopefully it isn't too difficult."

"I hope so," I answered.

After saying goodbye to my other family members and friends, Jacob and I headed back to the home. When we got there, I noticed Billy wasn't there.

"He's staying over Tiffany's tonight," he explained as if he read my mind.

"They're really close, aren't they?" I mused. "I always assumed they were partners of sorts."

"I thought so too, but I think they've grown on each other," Jacob explained, shrugging as he took a seat at the edge of our bed. "They might marry, but it's nice seeing someone else watch out for him."

"It is," I agreed, taking a spot beside him on the bed.

"Are you all packed for Chicago?" Jacob asked, looking towards my suitcase.

"Pretty much," I replied. "You know how I am with packing. Remember when we moved from the islands? I was on that practically days ahead."

"Yes you were," Jacob said, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "Like you always are."

"Why do I sense someone wants a goodbye present before I leave tomorrow?" I remarked huskily.

"Well, I think it'll benefit us both," Jacob said in a low voice, his hands trailing up my backside. "Especially since my dad isn't here anymore."

"You make it sound like we're two teenagers," I pointed out. "We're going to be husband and wife soon."

"True, but there's some sort of danger element to it," Jake said as he began to press kisses to my neck. "Don't you think?"

"Danger as in your dad catching us?" I said, melting into his touch. "A bit weird, don't you think?"

"He won't catch us," Jake insisted, bringing me closer to him. I squealed while he continued, "It's the idea that something could barge in here any moment and that we need to do what we can while we still can."

"Poetic," I teased in between kisses.

"Oh come here," Jake growled playfully. The two of us burst into laughter as we crashed on the bed together.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Keep a look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

*Masen's POV*

"Did I mention how much I love first class?" Nessie said to me, an eye mask covering her face as she leaned back in her seat. "I need to fly first class more often."

"You take coach back and forth from Seattle and LA?" I asked my sister curiously.

"Yeah. It's what we can get since we usually book last minute," my sister said, shrugging. "I don't mind it, but Jake hates it. His long legs don't fit in the spaces. Lily's absolutely loathes it. Ethan and I can deal, but ya know. After taking it a bunch of times it can really get on your nerves, ya know?"

"I can imagine," I said, leaning back in the seat to get more comfortable. "When Grace and I took Ella and Tyler to Disney World that flight was miserable. We really thought we could do coach with those two, but Ella couldn't stop crying and Tyler was grumpy the whole way- point being, we had Grandpa send us a private jet."

"We're such a high maintenance family, aren't we?" Renesmee teased.

"You could say that again," I agreed, getting settled in my seat. We had about an hour left until we would land in Chicago and so far things have been going swimmingly. Although part of me is constantly thinking about Grace and the kids, I know she can handle it, it's just…I don't like being very apart from them for long. I have a few missions here and there, but they'd only last at max two days.

I know Grace was going to be occupied immensely with the Russo and Sanders Clans. Elaine, Ava, and her would be meeting up with some of the leaders again to get at least a few supporters.

"Oh boy, I could use a few more first class trips," Renesmee said, shutting her eyes blissfully as she stretched out. "When I call Jake when we land, I'm so going to make him jealous."

"You guys are ridiculous," I replied, shaking my head with a grin.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll find something to get back at me," Renesmee said, shrugging. "Healthy couple bantering. You and Grace did it all the time before you were together."

"You're not wrong," I said, chuckling at the thought. "But I'm sure Grace and I could use a trip taking first class, better yet- private jet."

"Ooo, fancy," Renesmee said, chuckling.

"The Volturi only have private jets, first class, fancy anything- you name it," Lizzy remarked from behind her cross word. Ness and I paused at this while our sister continued. "Not that they let me or Abbs out of Italy, but jeeze, the stories Demo and Felix would tell us about the stuff they'd get to fly. Or the limos they used to fetch people in! Boy…"

I think Lizzy noticed she was giving out too much information and suddenly stopped, her already pale face blanching. "They let you out of the castle?" Renesmee questioned softly.

I blinked. " _Demo_?"

Lizzy automatically caught what she said and her cheeks turned bright red, "I- I- forget about it."

"Liz-"

"Forget about it," she muttered, immediately hiding herself behind her crossword again.

Renesmee continued gently, reaching out to comfort her, "Lizzy, you don't-"

Immediately, I grabbed my eldest sister's hand to stop her from doing anything further and shook my head. Renesmee frowned at this, but went along as she leant back in our seat. The only way we were going to get anything out of Lizzy is by giving her space, not pestering or babying her. I'm sure the last thing she wants us to do is treat her like a child.

I think that's one of the hardest adjustments to make since my sister and Abby got back- not treating them like kids. They aren't the same people we last saw and although it's been a few months, we still haven't gotten far and we know it's going to take time.

"We're landing soon!" I turn with my sisters to see my parents across the aisle. My dad smiled, "If you look below, you'll see it!"

"Oh!" Renesmee chirped, looking down fondly. "I think I see the Sears tower! And oh! There's Lake Michigan!"

"It's technically the Willis Tower," Dad pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm gonna call it what I want," Renesmee said, shrugging.

"While we have time here we got to go to all the spots," Mom remarked, taking out her list. "Let's see, Wringley Field, Dad's old home, Millennium Park, Museum of Science and Industry for Lizzy, Art Institute of Chicago for Renesmee, the Natural History Museum for Masen, and the Riverwalk!"

"Of course we need to find Ada first," My dad pointed out. "Meredith said she shouldn't be hard to find."

"You mean we don't have an exact address?" Lizzy said dryly.

"No," Dad answered. "However, I'm sure we'll find her…Somehow."

"But, we've never even met her before," Renesmee retorted. "There's like a million people in this city! Surely a bunch of witches and warlocks too! To narrow that all down is going to be kind of hard!"

"I trust that if Meredith says we'll find her, we'll find her," Dad replied. "I've learned she has a knack for predicting thing. Just like your Aunt Alice."

"Dad's right," Lizzy chimed, putting her crossword away. "I've seen her at her most powerful and worst, she's definitely not someone to challenge."

"Considering the fact she used magic to basically glue my ass to the floor the night of Tyler's birth, I've noted that a _long_ time ago," I muttered under my breath.

"This is supposed to be a good trip!" Mom said, looking at all of us. "Now smile and get ready for the landing!"

After finally reaching the soil of the windiest city in the United States, we all grabbed our bags and followed our father to the rental cars. Of course, leave it to him to rent the newest Volvo edition.

Chicago was an impressive city. I did enjoy it being that it was a new place to go to, especially one connected to my roots.

"See that street corner!" Dad said, pointing a finger towards the left. "I used to play baseball in the street with some neighborhood kids!"

"I thought you were a rich kid. Didn't think you got out of the house much," I mentioned with raised eyebrows.

"I was, but that doesn't mean I wasn't allowed to have fun," Dad said, looking back at me through the rearview mirror. "My memories may be fuzzy and not the best as I hoped they'd be, but I do remember your grandmother Elizabeth. My father, your grandfather, was a bit of a tough person to get through. Mother had a soft spot for me being I was her only child. She used to let me get away with a thing or two, including getting a little dirty once and awhile."

"I'm sure you were a little rebel rouser, Dad," Renesmee said, chuckling.

"I tried to be," Dad replied, shrugging. "I don't know if I ever told you kids this, but I did want to sign up for the Great War or World War I. Your grandmother didn't like it one bit, especially not your grandfather…"

"What happened then?" Lizzy asked.

"The Spanish Influenza," Dad stated simply. We all grew quiet on this while mom took his free hand, picked it up, and pressed her lips gently to it.

"On a much lighter note, I used to take strolls down this block," he said, reverting the topic as he pointed out more scenes to us.

"Must be weird, seeing this city grow in the span of a century," Renesmee commented.

"That's like saying seeing the how weird it is watching the world grow over a hundred years," Dad quipped. "Which is something you kids will one day get used to…But yes, no matter how old I get, the more this city changes, the more weird it'll get. Considering I don't come here very often, the last time being sometime in the late 1990s."

"It's still weird to think about," I said, biting my lip at the thought of immortal life, something we all forget and take for granted. What used to be a burden has suddenly backfired on the Cullen family.

"And here we are," Dad said, pulling up to one of the houses.

It was magnificent right off the back. Even when my father was human he was living in luxury. The place was a brick mansion, something out of a movie. By the detail and structure it was clear that this home was much older than the early 20th century.

"It's been in the Masen family for years," Dad explained as we approached the home. "Since the 1800s I believe."

"Wow," Lizzy breathed, looking up in astonishment.

"To think, the home I was born in only had one bathroom," Mom remarked, shutting the door behind her. "My first house is Phoenix could probably fit in your living room!"

"My father was one of the most prominent lawyers in the Chicago area," Dad explained. "Not only that, my mother was an only child heiress, gained a fortunate when my grandparents died. Then my parents married, had me and since I was an only child, well, guess you could say I grew up pretty privileged."

"Well, I think it's pretty fantastic. Let's check this place out!" I encouraged my sisters.

"Come on," Renesmee said, grabbing my hand and Lizzy's as we all made our way into the mansion.

The moment we got in there, we found ourself in awe at the grand opening with the tiled, marble floor, grand stair case, intricate details in the molding, and the overall beauty of it.

Suddenly, like the first time we entered our town home in New York flashed in my mind. I could feel warm nostalgic butterflies swirling within me. I looked at Renesmee and Lizzy as they both twirled around on the tile, the two of them feeling the exact same rush that brought us back to that fateful September day.

"Mother had a knack for decorating like Esme," Dad said, making his presence and my mother's known. "She designed the entire place herself."

"How many rooms are there?" Renesmee asked in awe.

"Quite a few, but there should be five bedrooms, six baths, a living room or sitting room, a parlor, a kitchen, a library, a study, a garden…"

"Time for us to explore," Lizzy said eagerly, walking amongst the hallways in amazement.

It was funny to see our dad walk us through the halls and explain the significance of each and reflecting on old childhood memories. I was surprised he could remember some of them, but each time he rounded a knew corner it was like it had just came back to him and he was meeting up with an old friend for the first time in years. I could tell even my mother was surprised at some of the memories she was hearing being that they were probably he first time in a long time our dad's even thought about them being that they're pretty far gone.

It was nice to get a slice of life from the 'Masen' side of the family. The only side of our extended family, not counting the Cullen's, are our mother's human family members. It was a change, something I think we all appreciated and enjoyed.

"And here's a portrait of me with my parents," Dad said, bringing us to where a man, woman, and child all stared down at us.

"Aw! It's a little baby Edward!" Mom gushed, her hands on her cheeks. "I've only see some of those old photographs Alice had, but this! Aw look at those little dimples- Renesmee you had those same ones!"

"Mom!" Renesmee giggled. "I thought I got those from your side of the family."

"Well, I could see you in this picture too," Mom said. "Those green eyes! Lizzy those are yours! And that shy smile, Masen you used to make that when you used to meet new people!"

"You're gonna make us all cry, Mom," I said, giving her a playful nudge while Dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

However, I then took a good look at my paternal biological grandparents. Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen.

"Wow, Grandpa Edward looks a lot like Masen if he was older," Renesmee mused, quirking her head to study the picture. He had brown hair, unlike my grandmother and father, and even his eyes were a light brown. His stubble was very prominent and although there wasn't a smile involved, he somehow seemed very proud.

"I can see where Dad got his facial features from," I said, motioning to my grandfather. "I get the same look- Grace calls it my brooding face."

"Sounds about accurate," Mom teased, chuckling lightly.

"Grandma Elizabeth looks a lot like Lizzy," Renesmee whispered, looking up in awe.

I then turned to study my grandmother and found myself starring at my sister. At first, I could see bits of Renesmee. She was there in features and even a little bit in her smile- but this was all Lizzy and all my father. Something Grandpa Carlisle had told us before, being the only one who truly remembered Elizabeth's details the best.

"My namesake," Lizzy stated proudly.

"She really was something," Dad said, his voice trailing a bit at the thought of his own mother. Mom had leaned into him for support, holding on tightly to his hand. "And I'm sure she's smiling down on us right now, wherever she is. She always wanted grandchildren."

We all smiled at this as we stayed quietly around the portrait for a few more moments, just looking at the two people I was name after, essentially, along with my father. After finishing up, we all headed to where we'd be staying for the night.

"This used to be my room," Dad told me, opening up the door to a quaint bedroom. "It's not what it used to be. I had Esme come in here a few decades ago to renovate the place."

"It's still really cool, Dad," I said, setting my luggage beside the bed. The room itself still was very much something my father would've designed, remembering his room before it's received it's many renovations. It was back to the old bed we'd share and filled with some of our childhood memorabilia. Bo, Wes, and Stefano had been living there until Aidan and Lily's old rooms became available to renovate, thus giving Stef his own room and having the younger boys live there while Abby took Lily's old room. "I'm glad we got to do this as a family. We don't do this as much as we used to."

"You're right," Dad said, sighing a bit. "You're all growing up and you have kids of your own and one day your sisters will have families of their own. Hopefully we'll have time for this some more in the future…"

"I hope so too, Dad," I said, giving him a soft smile.

"All ready for bed?" Mom asked as she entered the doorway, linking her arms around Dad's waist.

I smiled, looking at the two of them and nodded, "Yeah. I am."

"Alright, well rest up baby," Mom said, coming over to give me a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "We have a long day tomorrow. Being tourists and trying to find the child of an ancient witch."

I chuckled, "Right. Night, Mom. Dad."

"Night, son," Dad said before shutting the door behind him. Part of me was curious as to how the hell we'd be tracking down Ada, but the other part of me couldn't help but smile. I then collapsed on the bed and called Grace, feeling at ease for the first time in awhile.

*Abby's POV*

"It should be around here somewhere," Lucas grumbled, fumbling with the paper map in his hands. "I swear!"

"You realize this is like the second time we've passed the same cow pasture," Lily stated dryly, her eyes narrowed at Lucas. "Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Yes. Quite well, Polly Pocket!" Lucas hissed. "God, I need a cigarette!"

It's been about a few hours since we landed in Indiana. The boys said their old farm was located on the outskirts of Indianapolis, but being that it's been twenty years since they've even step foot in the state their source of direction of this place wasn't that great. All we'd been passing for miles was farm after farm and I was starting to feel like we were lost.

"No you don't!" I scolded, smacking him on the shoulder from behind. "We talked about this!"

"I know, I know," Lucas said, sighing heavily. "I said I'd quit but by damn it- this stupid map is making me want to chop my head off!"

"You got to be reading something wrong, Luke," Ethan said calmly, side eyeing his brother as he kept attentive on the road. "It has to be around here somewhere!"

"Why didn't we bring a GPS?" Lily questioned, rubbing her temples. "Or Google Maps for Christ sake!"

"The reception out here is shit. We're in the middle of nowhere, Lil," Lucas said, fumbling with the map.

"Babe, let me see," I said, reaching out gently. "I'm sure you know how to read maps, it's just…Maybe you're missing something."

"I don't think I am though," Lucas said, trailing off as he still kept an iron grip on the map.

"Oh brother," I said, groaning as I leant against my seat.

"We should've been there an hour ago," Lily remarked, eyeing Lucas.

"Oh give it a break, will you?" Lucas groaned.

Lily smirked at this while Ethan sighed, shaking his head in amusement. Part of me wanted to try to console my boyfriend, but he was too stubborn headed for his own good sometimes.

Today we were going to find Rider's old land and see what's left and pay our respects. I know Ethan went back right after the fire to see if he could find Lucas. He didn't find anything and what he could salvage he took with the Leonardo family. Ethan took his parents wedding rings, his mother and father's on a chain around his neck and the claddagh ring he gave his mother shinning on Lily's finger. Meanwhile, Lucas carried around an old pocket watch of his father's and a picture. One picture that he was able to bring of him, Ethan, and their parents a month before the fire. It was always in the inside pocket of his jacket. Always.

"Wait! Hold on! Hold on!" Lucas cried out, causing Ethan to slam the brakes on the car.

"What!?" Ethan exclaimed wildly.

"I understand where I went wrong! Turn right up here and it should lead to the old entrance!" Lucas cheered.

"Are you sure?" Lily questioned dryly.

"I'm sure!" Lucas said happily. "I"m one hundred percent positive, bro! I really am!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going there!" Ethan said, chuckling as he started up the car again and followed Lucas's directions.

Soon, we were headed in an even more desolate part of the state…If that was possible. It was a lot of pasture and land and then…That's when I saw it. Written in big, dark letters against an old rusty sign was _Rider_. The gate closed shut, preventing anyone from going inside.

"There it is," Ethan breathed. The two brothers stared at this with an unblinking glance.

Lily immediately placed her hand on Ethan's shoulder and leant against him, rubbing circles soothingly on his chest. I looked at Lucas who didn't seem to show anything. I was going to mimic my cousin but then he seemed to immediately snap out of it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lucas said, looking at Ethan. "Let's…Let's see Mom and Dad."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed hoarsely.

After going outside to undo the gate, the boys got back in and slowly turned the car down the pathway, which was surrounded by large shucks of corn.

The car grew very silent as it continued down the dirt road. The only sound that could really be audible was the tires crunching the earth beneath it.

It felt like forever until we finally approached a clearing. It was spacious, except for the broken down structure in the middle. It was left overs of a two story household. Vines and all sorts of vegetation were growing around it. You could tell it took a beating or two, but the structure was still there.

"Well, let's go," Ethan said, swallowing hard.

Lily and I shared nervous looks as Ethan and Lucas climbed out first. We followed close behind as the brothers walked together, their hands slowly finding each other as they grew closer and closer to it.

"The barn?" Lucas asked, his voice quivering.

"It was burned down to the ground. Last time I was here, there was nothing left of it," Ethan explained.

"Wow…" Lucas said, however he immediately fell to his knees. I wanted to run to him, but Lily put a gentle hand in front of me and gestured to where Ethan had now knelt beside his brother and threw his arms around his brother.

"Oh," I mouthed.

"Let's give them some time," Lily whispered, taking my hand. "I think they need this…"

"Yeah," I agreed even though I desperately wanted to make sure Lucas was alright.

The two of us walked away, letting the boys have their moment in the cottage. Lily and I didn't say much, but we walked a bit amongst the grounds, not too far away though. Just enough so we could still see the boys.

"I'm glad they're bonding," I confessed to my cousin. "I've been worried about Lucas…He's bad with the whole emotion thing and I wanted him to have more time with Ethan, but everything has been so…"

"I get it," Lily said. "For Ethan, his family has always been a private matter. We'd talk about it, but I knew it hurt him. It hurt him to lose his parents, but more important it hurt to think about Lucas, especially when he was a prisoner. All these years they could've been together. That's what kills him the most."

"I think it kills Lucas too," I added quietly. "But what matters is they're here, now…Right?"

"Right," Lily agreed, biting her lip. I know my cousin has been pretty unsure about this trip ever since the whole thing about the letter, but besides that it seemed to have gone fine if you ask me.

After sometime, the boys waved us to come over. I walked to Lucas's side and Lily to Ethan's, not saying a word.

"Come on, we're going in," Ethan said softly.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as Lucas grabbed my hand. We then made our way into the old building carefully.

"We used to leave our shoes right there," Lucas told me, motioning to an old broken down corner. "Mom used to hate us tracking mud…And over there's the kitchen, although we barely used it."

"There's the living room," Ethan pointed out fondly. "Dad's chair was always beside the shelf…His old books."

"He used to read us stories there," Lucas filled in tearfully. "And Mom's old sewing machine was set up right there…Remember she used to let us play with the thimbles for our toy solider games…"

Ethan and Lily at one point began to wander around the bottom half, leaving Lucas and I alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. "I mean, I know this is a lot to handle and well, I just…I just want to know how you're doing?"

"I'm okay," Lucas answered, his voice stiff. "I'm…I'm just kind of fogged, that's all."

"I understand," I said quietly, biting my lip.

"Abbs…" Lucas began, turning back to look at me. "I…My mother would've loved you…She always said I needed someone to keep me grounded and my dad, oh- he would've gotten a kick out of you. You and Lily that is. You're both headstrong and opinionated and they would've absolutely loved that. If they were alive I would've brought you here and they would've made you something, knowing them, food that is. Even though my mom didn't cook she would've for you, she's a lot like Esme in that manner. They would've told you stupid things about me as a kid and embarrass me and embarrass Ethan in front of you and Lily."

"I'm sure I would've loved them," I said softly, smiling at him.

"We would've brought…brought our kids here and they would've watched them while we did in the corn fields," Lucas said, joking lightly now through his tears.

I laughed, even though I could feel tears emerging from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been too open about all of this," Lucas continued, drying a tear with the corner of his leather jacket. "It's just…I haven't thought about this all in awhile because I chose not to. I didn't want to think about it and now that I am…It just hurts, ya know?"

"Well, I'm honored that you brought me," I said gently, cupping his cheek and wiping a tear away. "And just so you know, I'm always here for you. Don't ever think you can't tell me something, Rider. We're partners, right? I want to help you, no matter the cost."

"Of course, Sparky," he agreed, rubbing my thumb.

"But more importantly, I'm glad you did bring me to meet your parents," I said, breaking apart to touch a part of the wall. "I'm glad in some way, I got to know them and I want them to know that you and Ethan have been loved by our family the moment you both came stumbling into our lives and will continue to love you two."

"Jeez, Abbs. You're gonna make me sob," Lucas said, bringing me into his arms. I held him tightly, even though he was taller than me, he buried his face into my collarbone, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him, picking me up from the ground a bit.

"Hey guys! I think you should check this out!"

Lucas and I immediately got out of our position to see Lily and Ethan were standing out in what used to be the old backyard.

I shared a look of concern with my boyfriend before rushing towards the other direction. When we got there, I noticed there was a intricate statue. It wasn't detailed, but I could tell it was a man and a woman, holding one another. There were also flowers scattered around it, some that were freshly just placed there.

"Read the plaque," Ethan whispered.

Lucas and I slowly approached it until we could both see what it said:

 _In Loving Memory of Nora & Dylan Rider _

_May Their Memory & Sacrifice Live On… _

"What does this mean?" I asked, looking at the others in shock.

"What I want to know is who put this there?" Lucas asked. "There isn't anybody who could've done this!"

"Well it can't be anyone in our family because I never told them about this place," Ethan said. "The only people besides you guys who've I talked about them are Esme and Alice. There's also the Leonardos but we were so scared about coming back here. We were only here for a bit before they whisked me away all the way to Nevada for hiding!"

"So…Who put this here?" Lily questioned slowly.

"I did."

We all jumped, turning around to see an older woman standing before us. She had to be in her late 70s or early 80s by the looks of it. Her hair was a curly white and her blue eyes were watching us from behind large baby pink cat eye lenses.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas questioned fiercely.

"I'm Nellie," the woman explained gently. "And I've been waiting twenty years for you boys to finally show up to this place…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews and look out for the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

*Bella's POV*

"I can't believe we just saw _A Sunday on La Grande Jatte_!" Renesmee gushed to me as I linked arms with her. "I'm so glad we had some time to check that place out."

"Me too," I agreed, smiling warmly.

We've had an entire day for recreational use in Chicago. We're planning to search for Ada tonight. Apparently Meredith believes that she's just going to come to us, but we're not entirely sure how that's gonna work. Anyway, we were instructed to just roam around the city until we'd find Ada, whatever that met.

So far it's been nice. I haven't had a lot of free time with all of my children in a long time. Ever since Tyler's birth and Lizzy was taken, we became closer yet distant at the same time. Maybe more distant than ever. I had spent most of my waking hours devoting my time to trying to find my daughter to helping my son raise his own child while also being their for my eldest. It's been difficult and now that Renesmee's getting married and Masen has his own family, it won't be long until they're both completely out on their own and it's just Edward and I again. There was still Lizzy, but she'd be fully mature in a year. It wouldn't be long until she would be leaving the nest as well.

Of course I can't wait for more grandchildren, Ella and Tyler brought a special sort of light to my life. However, I also couldn't help but feel a sort of bittersweetness of letting go of my own babies. I still see Renesmee's sweet face greeting me for the first time after my transformation, Masen's bubbly laughter as he learned piano for the first time, or late nights reading to Lizzy…

"So, where are we headed to next?" Masen asked, breaking me out of my train of thought. "We covered a lot of what we wanted to go…How about Millennium Park? That sounded pretty fun."

"That sounds fun," Lizzy said, chiming in.

"Come on! Let's go!" Renesmee cheered happily, grabbing her younger sibling's hands to lead the way.

Edward and I laughed as he then grabbed my hand. "You know, this gives me the chance to take you on a proper date," he said.

"A proper date?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean by a proper date?"

"A date from my time," he explained with his infamous crooked grin. "A stroll around the park. Holding hands. Chaste, early 20th century stuff."

"We used to do that anyway," I teased, smacking him in the chest. "Mr. Let's-Save-Sex-For-Marriage."

"Was it really bad that we waited?" Edward asked me curiously, his eyes growing sad. "I…It's always something I was just taught and it seemed like the right thing to do…"

"I mean, I will admit I do feel like it was respectable on your part. Waiting for it," I said, biting my lip. "And as Renee says, I'm an old soul. I know we've talked about this before and I know I didn't want to wait, but I'm kind of glad we did because we wouldn't have known about Renesmee and I could've gotten a lot pregnant earlier, making our whole relationship more complicated. For us, I think it was perfect. As for our kids, well, you know that's a different story."

"Right. Products of the twenty-first century," he said, shaking his head in a small laugh. "It's amazing how things change."

"I mean, people do still wait until marriage," I pointed out to him. "It's not a completely Grandpa thing to do, if it makes you feel better. Healthy couples do it when they feel like the time is right you know? And that's what we did. We waited for the right moment."

Edward smiled at this, bringing me closer to press a kiss to the top of my head. "You know, if this were the 20th century I wouldn't be able to show as much public affection as I do with you now, which I'm kind of relieved about."

"Like what? The kissing?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I mean, just the simple things like a kiss on the forehead or on the lips. It's not extreme now, but back then- we probably would've given my mother a heart attack," Edward quipped.

"Nice to see you joking about it," I remarked as we strolled some more.

"I guess it's just being back here," Edward said, shrugging. "And that I'm able to revisit where I'm from with the woman I love and my children. It makes me see things in a different light."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, but…I just feel whole. Like you got a part of me I haven't really talked about because it just didn't seem relevant anymore," Edward confessed. "I mean, my parents…I haven't thought about how much I miss them in a long time."

"I worry about that, you know," I said softly to Edward.

"About your parents?" he asked.

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah…About Charlie, Renee, and even Sue and Phil…I just got my mom back and Charlie, I've been lucky to even have him this whole time. I just worry about a hundred years from now, when I won't have them and all I'll have is just a memory."

"It'll get easier," Edward said. "But for you, I think you'll feel happy knowing they lived a long, full life, and that they're going to keep on watching over you and they aren't truly gone. They're in Renesmee, Masen, and Lizzy. Renesmee has Charlie's curls, Renee's name and her free spirt. Lizzy's got your mom's smile believe it or not and your father's instincts. Meanwhile Masen has Charlie's sense of humor and Renee's nose. And they're in you…They aren't going to ever be away. Just like my parents live within our children."

"I guess you're right," I said, leaning against my husband. "I just have to enjoy the time I have with them."

"Which you will," Edward said, causing me to smile.

We kept walking until we found our way to Millennium Park. Edward and I continued to stroll around while the kids decided to explore like they were young again. Renesmee taking charge like she was child again while Lizzy and Masen followed suite, teasing one another.

"If I had met you back in my time, I would've taken you here daily," Edward said to me fondly. "And when we had kids, we would take them here. Just like we are now and have picnics on the weekend. My mother would've had such a ball with that."

"I'm sure of it. From every story you've told me about her, your mother seemed like a very family oriented woman," I mentioned at the thought of Elizabeth. I quietly looked down at her engagement ring, the one I still wear on my finger to this day.

"Oh she was. Even though my father was absent and their marriage was more so arranged if anything, she always had time for the both of us," Edward said. "Always…I think that's why I took a liking to Esme the moment Carlisle introduced her. She reminded me of my mother and gave me that sort of comfort I missed when she was gone. As for Carlisle, he's always been the father I never had being that mine was always absent. Carlisle and Esme made me who I am to this day…"

"And made you into the incredible father that you are," I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks," he said, chuckling softly. "And you're the most amazing mother."

I grinned as I went to kiss my husband on the lips, reaching up as he placed his hands on my waist, bringing me close to his body so we could kiss.

"You know, as much as this is touching, this is a public place," a new voice announced.

Edward and I quickly broke apart to see a woman standing before us. She wasn't too tall, medium height with curly, dark brown hair that sprung with each step she took. Her skin was a beautiful shade of mocha while her familiar brown eyes stared back at us.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

"I think you know, vampire," the woman continued.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee called out as she, Masen, and Lizzy rushed over. "What's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," I said, looking back at my kids. I watched as the woman then starred in fixation at Lizzy and Masen.

"Lux Lamia," she said in amazement. "Wow, I never thought that stupid puddle could actually create more."

"What's going on here?" Masen questioned.

"Babe!" another voice called out. We all looked to see a new man rushing to the woman's side, his hand immediately touching her arm. "Why'd ya run off like that?"

"I found what my mother was talking about," she said, watching us closely.

"Mother?" Lizzy asked. "Are you-?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "I'm Ada Jones. Meredith's daughter."

*Ethan's POV*

"So you're Aunt Nellie?" I stated slowly. "Our mother's sister?"

"That's right," Nellie responded proudly. The old woman beaming at the mention of my deceased mother. "Nora was my big sister and I was her little one."

"I can't believe we have an aunt," Lucas breathed, looking at her with wide eyes. "How'd you find us? Or how'd you know to contact us?"

"Yeah," I agreed. It had only been a few moments since the old woman introduced herself to us for the first time. I could tell Lily was apprehensive, trying to see if it was a trick or not while Abby watched with concerned eyes.

"I don't know if can explain that all here," Nellie said, motioning to where a bright red truck was parked in the field. "If you follow me I can bring you to my house and explain."

"How do we know to trust you?" Lily blurted out, causing Nellie to look at her suspiciously. I didn't want to admit it being that Nellie was my aunt, but I agreed with Lily on this one.

"You're just gonna have to," Nellie said gently. "I'm an old woman. I'm human. I got no way to harm y'all. Now, if you come with me there's a lot I need to tell you."

I shared a look of concern with the others, specifically Lucas. My brother, who had worked on the black market for years, partially as a conman, studied her and then me with a steady look, until he finally spoke, "Alright, Auntie, but if you're pulling our leg, we're gonna be really, really, really angry."

"Don't worry," she said, rolling her eyes. "Jeeze, you're just as paranoid as your father! If your mother was alive she'd tell you to grow a backbone!"

"She definitely shares mom's attitude," Lucas murmured.

"You got that right," I agreed.

"I kind of like her," Abby said, chuckling in amusement.

"We'll let's follow her," Lily said, grabbing my hand.

Swiftly, we all headed into the truck and followed Nellie, who was in her own truck, across the property through roads I didn't think existed. We had the farm, but I didn't remember all these roads, let alone the liveliness of the property.

"What's that?" Lucas asked as we approached a new clearing.

"I don't remember this," I said slowly as I parked behind Nellie. Right in front of us was a large, two story, white farm house located on the opposite of the property. Beside it was a classic, red barn. It seemed like there were even workers, the place bursting with life.

"This is where I live," Nellie explained as we all got out to follow her. "It isn't much, but my husband and I have been running this farm for the last twenty years."

"You took over the property when we left?" Lucas asked incredulously.

"Nora, your mother, contacted me before her death," Nellie explained. "I'll explain more inside where it's safer."

"Momma!" a new voice called. We all looked to see a woman in a flannel, t-shirt, jeans, and boots. She looked well into her forties with her hair tied into a long brown braid.

"Nori!" Nellie exclaimed. "Come, come! I have some people I think you should meet!"

"Who's this?" the woman asked.

"Ethan, Lucas, I'd like you to meet your cousin," Nellie said, bringing the two of us forward. "Nora, these are your aunt's kids."

"Nora?" I questioned, choking up. "After…After-"

"Yes, after your mother," Nellie explained, her smile bittersweet. "Now come on."

We all then followed Nellie and Nora into the house. It was a cute, country feel that took me back to our old home on the farm.

"Sit, please," Nellie said, gesturing to the old floral couches as Nora brought over a kettle of tea.

"So…" I said, sitting down. "You're our Aunt Nellie…Our mother's sister."

"Yes," she answered. "I was your mother's youngest sister. There were four of us, O'Malley's. I don't know how much your mother told you."

"Well, we knew she had an older brother, Liam," I said. "Hence, my middle name."

"And Lucas was after your father," my brother chimed in.

"Yes, yes," Nellie said, nodding her head. "Liam was our eldest brother. He was also a fighter pilot in World War II, died out there when I was ten years old. After that it was me, Nora, and Seamus, our brother. Then your mother was changed and we thought she was dead for years, that was until I got back in contact with her in the 1970s."

"So you knew they were vampires?" I asked gently.

"I also know what you two are, boys," Nellie said. "But I don't know-"

"Nellie!" an old hoarse voice called out. We all turn to see an elderly man, around Nellie's age, walking over with a cane. "Nellie! Meredith is asking if we got any roots? I don't know what for…?"

"Meredith!?" Lily exclaimed, sitting up. "She's here?"

"Oh Max! Why'd ya have to come barreling in here!" a new voice chimed, following right behind him. I blinked to see it was a young woman in jeans and a white t-shirt. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes that looked at us with curiosity.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Lucas said, standing up besides Lily. "What the hell is going on here?"

"We were going to explain that to you, but then someone decided to burst in here!" Nellie said, frowning at the older man, Max.

"Well that happens when y'ere mother is dying," Max grumbled hotly.

"Dad, sit down. Come on," Nora said, gesturing the old man over to where Nellie is sitting.

"This is my husband, Max," Nellie explained, motioning to the elder man. "Your uncle, and the young woman is his sister, Nina."

"Sister?" Lucas repeated, wide eyed as he looked at the much younger woman. She had to be in her twenties in comparison to Max, who was in his mid eighties.

"Max and Nina are the children of Esther and Fabian Winston," Nellie explained. "Fabian died years ago, but Esther…You might know Esther's mother…."

"Meredith," Lily whispered, wide eyed. "So you're saying, you married Meredith's grandson?"

"Exactly what I'm saying," Nellie said.

"Is the world full of coincidences or what?" Lucas muttered, looking at all of them.

"So…Meredith's here…Upstairs?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," Nellie confirmed. "Meredith's adopted children, Hazel and Violet, are the reason I found your mother. It's also how your parents were in on the secret of Meredith's spell book, the one that the Williams had. We have our own of Meredith's, which we kept with your parents…"

"That's why mom and dad were targeted?" I questioned furiously, looking at Nellie. "Are you saying that Lorenzo was after them because of that spell book?"

"When your mother and father found out the truth, they offered to take the book. I was more than willing to keep it with my husband!" Nellie replied fiercely. "By that time, Fabian had died and you had just been born…We weren't trying to get your parents killed."

"But why contact us now? Meredith?" I asked. "What sort of game is this?"

"This isn't a game," Nina said gently. "Meredith came here with Jamie to recruit people for your cause. That's what this is…But besides that, my mother is dying. If you want to talk to her, they're both upstairs. They'll explain this whole thing better, but what the point of this is…Is we're with you on this fight."

"On this fight?" Abby questioned. "You mean…Against the Volturi?"

"Yes," Nellie answered gently. "Nina you see, she's a witch. She can help."

"How? Wasn't Fabian a human?" Lily pointed out.

"No. He was a warlock," Nina explained. "Married my momma, but the two chose to live a mortal life. He gave me his powers before he died in 2002. Since then I've been practicing magic this whole time, as for my brother…"

"I find magic a bunch of bull crap," Max said, shaking his head. "I fell in love with Nellie, had kids, then one of them married another warlock!"

Nora smiled at that, "Guilty…My husband Kurt, he's out in the fields with our kids…Like my grandfather and many warlocks and witches, he's choosing a mortal life so he gave his powers to our children, Topher and Nikki. You'll most likely meet them later along with Nikki's boyfriend, Richie."

"So…This was done in addition to recruiting more people to the cause?" Lily summed up. "Can…Can we see Meredith?"

"Yes. She's just right upstairs," Nellie explained.

"I'll bring you," Nina offered, sitting up. I bit my lip, taking Lily's hand as we headed as a group up the large staircase. As we walked, there were millions of pictures of Nellie and Max's family over the years. Black and white photos of what I assume to be Max, Nina, and their parents. I could see Meredith in an old black and white photo dating back to before her death in 1945.

Then, I saw her. My mother, smiling in a black and white photo. I swear my heart stopped as I observed her. She was younger than I remember, but she had one arm wrapped around a man in a soldier's uniform and the other around boy in a sweater vest. I could see there was also a young girl in the picture, smiling with her pigtails and two missing front teeth.

"That's the last photo I have of all four of us," Nellie explained to me quietly. "Before Liam was deployed and killed…"

"What happened to Seamus? Our other uncle?" I asked curiously.

"He's very much alive," Nellie filled in. "He doesn't know about your mother's transition. He thinks she died decades ago. We decided it's best he wouldn't know. He's living up in Boston with his wife, Maureen. Had two children and they went off to have children of their own. He comes and visits when he has the chance, but the poor chap is getting up there in age."

I smiled at this, but then my eyes caught a few more pictures. My mother and father on their wedding day, my mother and father with Nellie and Max in what looked like the 70s. Then, there was the four of us. My mother smiling as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's middle while my father did the same with me. We had taken the picture on a vacation to Washington D.C. I felt a swell of emotion overcome me.

"She sent me those," Nellie explained softly. "I was living in Massachusetts at the time. She'd send me pictures of you two all the time. Would write such detailed letters about the two of you growing up…"

"Yeah," I said, swallowing hard. "Let's…Let's go see Meredith."

Nellie didn't say anything else. She then brought us to the next room over and I could see Meredith right off the bat. She was at the bedside of an older woman. The old woman was laying against a bunch of pillows, her eyes slightly open. Jamie was in the room too. He was seated in the corner, slightly bent over as he watched with his knees spread and his eyes solemn. There was another new face in the room as well. I'd never seen him before, but he was seated beside Jamie. He was of Chinese descent, his eyes watching closely the woman in the bed, as if she were a bomb ready to go off.

"Meredith," Lily addressed the witch.

"Lillian," she said, nodding her head. "Abrianna, Lucas, Ethan."

"So, when were you planning on telling us all of this?" Lucas questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"I know this was all very unplanned and last minute. Kind of a surprise, but Jamie had reminded me of Esther. She didn't know I was alive, so I came here to see her," Meredith explained. "And in the process I learned about your parents, which I'm terribly sorry about."

"It's my fault really. I told Nell to write the letter," the elderly woman in the bed said. "You see, I'm dying. It's only a matter of time before I go being that I'm a hundred and fifteen years old. I've outlived my father, my half brothers, my step-mother, my husband, one of my children…It's time."

"You're a hundred and fifteen!?" Lucas cried out in surprise.

"Anyone with witch genetics live long lives," Meredith explained, patting her daughter's elderly hand.

"My daughter is going to help you, and so is my brother, my great granddaughter, and her boyfriend," Esther told us. "I've waited for years for the Volturi to end. They are responsible for my son, Levi's death and many other warlocks and witches. It's time that they end."

We all nodded stiffly, sharing looks with one another. "Anyway, you all haven't met my brother, Jian," Esther continued hoarsely, motioning to the new face.

"So you're also one of Meredith's children," Lily said, looking at him closely.

"And you must be the Olympic Coven," he responded. "I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally put a face to the group that single handily challenged the Volturi."

"Well there is a lot more of us," Abby said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jian chuckled at this before getting distracted by the violent coughing of his sister.

"Speaking of your family, they found Ada today," Meredith explained. "I received a call on that awful square box…She'll be coming by in the next day or so to see Esther…To see me, I guess."

"The whole family, together again," Esther said, a smile on her wrinkled face. "Hasn't been this way since 1945. Too bad Niall isn't around anymore."

"Niall?" Lucas asked curiously.

"One of my children…" Meredith explained sorrowfully. "The only one I wasn't there for when he died…"

"It's okay, Momma," Esther wheezed. "He was surrounded by the rest of us. He wasn't alone. He was his siblings, and his children, and his grandchildren and great-grandchildren…He lived a happy life…"

"I know," Meredith replied, even though I could still detect sadness in her eyes.

Nellie then cleared her throat, "You're all probably very tired. We have some beds made up here, if you wish to stay the night."

"I guess, if it's okay," Lucas said.

"Of course. It's the least I can do for you two," Nellie said, shaking her head. "My son Ezra is around here somewhere. He'll show you to the rooms."

"Thank you," I said to our aunt softly.

She gave me a bittersweet smile before heading downstairs. "Lillian," Meredith said, addressing her descendant. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Ah…" Lily turned to me, "I'll be here…Are you-"

"I'm fine," I said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Lily nodded, giving me a soft smile before heading towards Meredith. Meanwhile, Lucas, Abby, and I headed downstairs. The two of them had their hands intertwined as we headed to the trucks.

"Richie! Put me down!" a voice squealed. We looked to see a young girl with blonde hair laughing as her boyfriend threw her over his shoulders. Automatically, I noticed he golden eyes. I frowned, wanting to say something, but they then noticed us.

"You're the Cullen's, aren't ya?" the boy said, plopping his girlfriend down on the ground.

"We're the Riders actually," Lucas quipped.

I rolled my eyes while Abby chuckled, "I'm the Cullen here."

"Oh, I don't remember you," the blonde girl said, frowning. "Wasn't there one of you named Lily?"

"What are you playing at here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We're from Forks," Richie explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Forks? Really?" I said, frowning.

"Richie and Nikki?" Lily questioned, walking over. "As in the Richie and Nikki that used to play with Renesmee in the third grade?"

"The same ones," Nikki said, leaning against Richie.

"You two remember Renesmee?" Lily questioned, wide eyed.

"How could we not?" Richie snorted, chuckling at the thought. "She was an odd little thing. Sweet and very kind, but odd."

Lily merely nodded her head, "And you're…Together?"

"Yeah," Nikki said, shrugging. "I got with this goober last year actually."

"And you're a vampire?" I pointed out slowly, looking at Richie.

"I had an accident last year. A really bad one," Richie explained. "But Nik's family knew a vamp. Said he'd change me. Nik's my mate you see, that's why she ended up getting the witch powers and well, we're together now."

"Ness is gonna flip," Lily said, smiling widely. "And with her wedding coming up, oh you must come with us. I'm sure she'd want to catch up with the two of you! She loved you two immensely!"

"When she moved, we did miss her," Nikki admitted. "Especially when the emails stopped, but we moved on and then Grandma Nell mentioned the Cullen's and we did some investigating of our own."

"Wow, well isn't today full of coincidences," Lucas said dryly, looking at everyone. "Now, if you excuse me, I wanna go to sleep or drink."

He earned a nudge in ribs from Abby for that one. "What my boyfriend means is we'd really love it to settle down for the night," she said.

"We'll show you," Richie said, motioning towards the house. "C'mon."

With that, we all headed into he house, bags in toe to our designated rooms. The one I was going to share with Lily was quaint. The yellow walls reminded me of her old room back in Forks, yet the old creaky bed with he floral bed pattern reminded me of your classic, Indiana, farm styled home. It felt homey. I loved it.

"We'll be in the room next door if you guys need anything," Abby mentioned as Lucas wrapped an arm around her body frame.

"How you holding up, brother?" Lucas asked me quietly.

"I've been better," I confessed, biting my lip. "I…I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Lucas responded, giving me a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking away with Abby.

I swallowed hard as I then turned around to go into the room. Lily was sitting in the middle of the bed, her eyes grazing what looked to be a leather bound book laying beside her.

"So…What did you and Meredith talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Stuff," she said casually, touching the book carefully. "Ah…Ethan, I think…"

"What?" I asked nervously. "What's the matter?"

"Nellie left this for you," she explained, picking up the book and placing it in my hands.

I frowned, gently taking the old thing and letting my hand brush against the cover. I then slowly opened it up so I could see the contents. The moment I did, however, my heart stopped.

Inside, in the picture, was a picture of my parents on their wedding day. Quickly, I rummaged through the first pages. Images of my parents throughout their time together were filled up in the pages, their faces on every square inch. Then, came the next.

In the first picture, dated back to 1993, was my mother and father, in their arms, was me as a baby. Soon after that it was just pictures of me as a child. Lily looked at them fondly with me, and soon there were ones of Lucas and I. Lucas as a baby curled up in my arms. My gut twisted and my mind raced as I continued to look through.

"These are adorable," Lily whispered, her fingertips grazing one of Lucas and I with our parents. The same one Nellie had hanging up.

"How…How did she manage to get all of these?" I whispered, sitting down on the bed. "I thought…The fire…I…"

That's when I saw the stack of letters in the back of the book. Letters in my mother and father's handwriting, telling Nellie all about my brother and I…

Suddenly, it all hit me. Lily didn't say anything as I began to shake. She just sat beside me as I then cradled my head in my hands. Soon, the emotion overcame me as I tried to control myself, but the tears got the best of me. My eyes blurring as the tears trailed down my cheeks and my body was wracking with sobs. I was shaking violently, trying to stop, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

As I cried my brains out, Lily's arms snaked around me and pulled me close to her. I buried my face into her chest while she held my head like a little girl would their favorite stuff animal. Her hands gently running through my hair as she rocked me closer to her. My throat growing raw from crying as she began to whisper comforting words into one ear while my other ear, pressed up against her chest, listened and concentrated on the sound of her heartbeat.

Lily would stay with me like that for most of the night. Allowing me to pathetically cry into her t-shirt, letting the tears be soaked up by the fabric while she held me tight, reminding me that she had me and she was never letting go.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So a lot happened lol. I know, a lot of characters. If you need some clarification def check the wiki. In the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

*Renesmee's POV*

"So…You're Meredith's daughter?" I said, trying to desperately break the ice with Ada. Ever since we stumbled across her it's been like pulling teeth.

"Yes," she answered, looking at me with slight confusion. "Is it that hard to make conversation with me?"

"To be honest, I don't really know what to say to you," I confessed, laughing a little. "All I know is that we were told to find you since your mother sent us."

"Yes, that," Ada responded slowly, rubbing her temples. We were back at our townhouse. After getting over the initial shock of meeting them, we all decided to come back here to discuss everything. We thought it would be for the best.

"It's fine," I said, shaking my head. "Really, it's…We're all confused by everything in general."

"I can imagine," Ada said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm just as confused…I mean, I had a feeling my mother was back, but I wasn't sure. It was just a feeling, almost like a dream. I thought maybe it's because Essy is dying-"

"Essy?" Masen questioned curiously, sitting down.

"My sister," Ada explained, fiddling with her hands. "Or my half sister– Esther. She's one of my mother's children from various affairs. Besides Hazel, Vi, and Danny there was Jian, my brother, me, my sister, Pearl, who's long dead. She died five years before I was born, then there are my brothers Fergus, Damien, and Niall, they all died as well. Niall most recently, about sixteen years ago now…"

"We were headed down there tonight, but Ada insisted we stayed," Isaiah, Ada's husband, explained as he held onto her hand. "She had a feeling…"

"I think Mama is there, in Indiana," Ada said, biting her lip.

"Indiana?" Masen questioned, raising his eyebrows at the remark. "That's where Lily, Ethan, Lucas, and Abby are."

"Why do I have a funny feeling this is all connected," Lizzy responded dryly.

"I have a feeling it is," Dad said, shaking his head.

"Well that sounds like it confirms it," Ada remarked. "Sounds just like Mama to do something like this. Then again, she never missed a child's death, as painful as it is. She was distant to a lot of my mortal siblings, but she wouldn't leave one of them behind. If she's alive, I'm sure she found herself there."

"Last we heard Meredith was in China in search of your brother," Mom mentioned.

"Well Jian was going to Indiana as well," Ada said, biting her lip. "I…I'm just in shock right now."

"Take your time," I said gently. "It's a lot to digest."

"I know," Ada replied, rubbing her cheek. Her brown eyes stared off in the distance with worry. She was very beautiful, but I could tell immediately she had Meredith's eyes. It was the same shade of light brown. "I never thought I would see her again. She was…She was an interesting mother, but none the less, I loved her. I still do."

"She really wants to see you," Mom said. "I talked to her the other day…She's longing to see her entire family."

Ada nodded, briefly grabbing onto a necklace around her neck, "I…I want to see her, but I'm shocked. I truly am…"

"It's okay, babe," Isaiah said, rubbing the top of her hand. Ada didn't say anything but grasp to Isaiah and take a deep breath. This caused the awkward silence to fill the air once again, making us not sure how to handle the situation.

"So, you're a Jones?" Dad asked, breaking the quietness that was festering. "As in the Jones Witch Clan?"

"Yes," Isaiah answered, nodding his head.

"Aren't you stationed in LA?" Dad asked curiously.

"Usually, but in recent years due to the fact our family has grown immensely a lot of the clan leaders ask some of us to move to other parts of the United States," Isaiah explained, even though he was looking towards his wife with a worried glance. "Ada and I moved here a couple of years ago. Wanted to see if it was a great place for witches to maybe start advancing into other territories. When it comes to the United States supernatural territory left to us was usually the sunny parts like Cali, Arizona, Florida…"

"Impressive," Lizzy remarked. "That's more territory than most Clans. Hell, even the Volturi."

"Oh, the Volturi can kiss my ass," Isaiah said, rolling his eyes. "Those dried out, pasty pale, freaks have been trying to get us for centuries. Luckily they're an entire body of water away. We haven't had a real physical altercation with them since 1933. It was the Dust Bowl, they killed a few of our coven members. Didn't go smoothly with the elders."

"I can imagine," Masen muttered, shaking his head.

"The Volturi have done a nice number on our family as well," I added somberly.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask for our help," Ada said, her eyes looking out distantly. "You assume that you tell me that my mother's alive that I'll automatically help you?"

"Not necessarily," Dad said. "Meredith sent us here and said you'd help-"

"Well, I haven't seen my mother in decades," Ada snapped, getting up from our couch. "I…I want to help, but what am I going to do? The Volturi surely have numbers."

"And so do we," I said gently. "Look, we didn't come looking for your help. We weren't sure if you were going to say yes or not, but know this, we're asking you, of you and your clan to consider it."

"I'd have to message the elders," Isaiah said hesitantly. "I don't think they'd be against it…In fact, they will probably agree, Ada. You know how much they've wanted to get Volturi off our territory for years and if they're gone, this could open more opportunities."

"For what?" Ada questioned. "What happens when the Volturi are gone? You do realize we're going to have to figure out something. I hate them just as the next supernatural being, but they control the vampire problem. They are the police. They abused their power but they are the ones to stop the humans from finding out about us. If it weren't for them all hell would've broken loose centuries ago."

"We agree," Lizzy spoke, before anyone else in our family could beat her to the punch. "And we're trying to figure that now. I don't know who it would be or how we'll do it, but as of now they're threatening families everywhere they find too powerful. It's gone to Aro's head, I…I've been there. He held me captive there for two years and I saw the way he treats life. How he treats the world around him like scum. That man has no love in his heart and it's preventing evil like that from completely controlling over the world. They've been playing so many covens and clans for years, practically wiping out the race of the Children of the Moon…We're asking you to consider it, just consider it. For not our sake, but your sake. Your coven's sake, for a brighter future."

Ada paused and looked at Lizzy with a surprising intent. I think most of us were looking at her as well, the first outburst she's had about the place in awhile.

"You say that, but how can I trust you?" Ada asked quietly.

"Go to your sister," I spoke up. "Esther. I'm sure knowing Meredith and her ability to spontaneously show up in places that she's there. I promise you…This will work. I don't know who we'll lose, but it's already cost so many of us so much and we could use all the help we could get."

Ada then shared a look with Isaiah, the two of them nodding before looking back at us. "Alright," Ada responded gently. "We'll discuss it with the clan, but if my family is fighting in this, the two of us will join."

"Thank you," Mom said softly, grasping Ada's hands in hers.

"I should be saying thank you," Ada said, patting my mom's hands. "You did just tell me my mother's alive."

Ada then smiled, causing the rest of us to smile at the daughter of Meredith. Ultimately, this brief family vacation ended up becoming a success. The next morning, we would head back to Forks and Ada and Isaiah would head to Indiana. I couldn't wait. Personally, even though it was a couple of days, I did miss Jake. I know, it's pathetic, but he's my imprint. We need our space like any normal couple and I love hanging with my family, but also the bed feels so much emptier without him. It's been hard to sleep without the warm body I became so accustomed to sleeping next to for the last three years.

My parents had gone out for the night for a late night stroll. I think dad wanted to show mom some more of the city and Masen was in the other room, face timing his kids. I could clearly hear Tyler explaining to his father what GG and Aunt Jenny taught him about plants today while Ella babbled in the background. She was talkative that one.

I had just finished texting Jake goodnight and was trying to get some shut eye, but that's when I heard whimpers. I frowned, freezing in my bed as I continued to hear them. I knew them right away after hearing the same whimpers as children.

Without missing a beat, I crawled out of my bed and slowly made my way down the hallway towards the sound of them. Just like I suspected, they had been coming from Lizzy's room.

Gently, I opened her door, just a crack. When I did, I could see her. She was tossing and turning in the bed, sweat beaded on her forehead, her hands clenching to the sheets tightly.

"No…Please, don't," she cried softly. "Don't…Don't hurt them. Don't please, stop!"

"Lizzy," I whispered, walking towards her bed.

"No!" she sobbed violently, thrashing now. "No! Please! No!"

"Lizzy!" I shouted, gently shaking her. "Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up! You're safe, you're safe!"

With that, my sister's eyes flew wide open. Bright emerald green searched the room rapidly, trying to take in her surroundings and everything around her.

"Ness?" she breathed, her chest heaving up and down. "What…I…"

"You were having a bad dream," I explained, running a hand through her bronze hair. "I…I wasn't sure what to do so I woke you. I-"

"It's fine," Lizzy said, cutting me off. "I'm…I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't mean to-"

"You're fine, Liz," I told my sister quietly. "I'm more worried about you."

"Really, it's nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I…I just had a bad dream."

I paused, biting my lip. "Do…Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about it?" she questioned, a little scared. "Why…I…I don't know."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I mentioned gently. "No one's forcing you to do anything."

"I know," Lizzy replied. "I…I know."

"Okay," I said softly, cupping her cheek.

"It was pretty stupid," Lizzy sputtered, looking at me nervously. "It…It was…It was about my time in the Volturi."

"Liz-"

"No, I want to talk about it," Lizzy explained, swallowing hard. "I…I saw them kill people before and…I don't know, I just saw Aro's teeth and they were on your neck."

"Mine?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Not just you. Masen, Aidan, Jen, Abby, Bo, Stef, Dru, Iris, Lucas, everyone," Lizzy whispered harshly, looking away and shutting her eyes. "I saw Tyler, Ella, Lucia, Lexie, Tommy, and Johnny…They were screaming out for help….I didn't do anything and then…Then there was Felix."

"Felix?" I asked curiously. "He helped us free you…"

"Yeah. He did," Lizzy responded, shaking her head. "I…We were close."

"Close?" I inquired. "How close?"

"Just close," Lizzy snapped, causing me to be a taken back. "Sorry," she apologized right away, noticing my shock.

"It's fine," I said slowly.

"It's just…" Lizzy trailed off, swallowing hard. "I had his memory wiped by Bo before we left. I couldn't stand if they hurt him…If they found out."

"He's probably fine, hun," I whispered gently.

"I like to think so," Lizzy replied, sighing as she leant against the headboard. "Ness, I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I asked incredulously.

"For all of this," Lizzy said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "For the discreteness. For everything."

"Lizzy, it's fine," I told her sincerely. "It's not ideal of course, not knowing why you're hurting but I can respect your privacy. We all can. We just want to know you're okay and we want to help you."

"I know," she replied, smiling at me gratefully. "I'm getting there. I promise."

"Well, don't worry," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She then leaded into me, like she was little again and buried her face into my chest. "One day it'll all be better. I promise."

"I hope," Lizzy mumbled. She then shut her eyes tightly and let me hum tunes of Debussy to her.

"Hey, hey, hey." I looked up to see Masen in the doorway. "Hope one more could join the party?"

"Really old man, you want to join us?" Lizzy remarked, even though her eyes are shut.

"I'd like to point out that I am the youngest," Masen said.

"Yeah, and the only one with a wife and kids," I pointed out.

"Well, not for long," he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes while Lizzy chuckled. "Anyway, got room for one more?" Masen asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling. "Get in, loser."

"Oh goody!" he chirped, causing Lizzy and I to giggle. Masen then crawled on the other side of me, resting his head against my shoulder. I smiled to myself and wrapped my arm around my little brother's body, bringing both my siblings close to my side. The three of us resting there like we used to when we were kids, wondering if this would be one of the last times we'd really be like this.

*Lily's POV*

"Ada and Isaiah are with Es right now, saying their goodbyes and hellos," Nikki explained to me somberly as she climbed down the stairs. I could tell she had been crying. "I don't think Grandma Es's got much time left."

Her brother, Topher, nodded. He was an interesting guy. We had met him earlier this morning when he came rambling down the hall ringing a bell like a crazed farm boy. Shaggy dirty brown hair in a ponytail and an overall hippy esc vibe to him.

"She'll be with Great-Grandpa Fabian soon," Topher said to her, patting her back. Richie agreed in a nod, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

I sighed. I could feel it. Maybe it was intuition or my power, but I knew that Esther had only a mere couple of hours left.

Ada and her mate, Isaiah, arrived here early this morning. The same people my cousins had been looking out for in Chicago. The good news is they found them, but they were going to have to make a quick detour here to say goodbye to their sister.

When Ada saw Meredith for the first time in years, it was definitely an emotional sight. I could tell Ethan was getting quite the brunt of it. He did have empathic powers, which normally he could control really well, but with everything going on I could see it was taking a toll on him. He was exhausted, not quite himself. Plus everything with his parents…

I sighed and then looked to where Ethan, Lucas, and Abby were seated. They were silently gathered around Nellie's coffee table. Abby was comforting Lucas, her fingers running through his dark brown hair as he leant against her shoulder. I looked towards Ethan. He was flipping through his copy of the scrapbook Nellie made for each of the boys.

"How's everyone down here?" We all looked towards Nellie who was now making her way down the stairs slowly.

"How's Grandma Essy?" Nikki asked worriedly.

"I think you know how, sweetheart," Nellie responded gently to her granddaughter. Nikki nodded her head slowly. "I came to tell you I think you should head up there," Nellie added, running a hand through her white hair. "She wants to see you and Christopher."

Nikki nodded, reaching her hand out towards her brother. Topher looked grim as he latched to his younger sister's hand and the two of them made their way up the stairs. I could see Ethan, Lucas, and Abby look towards them with sympathetic glances while Richie watched his mate in longing.

"As for you young Mr. Richard, we're gonna need to be there for our significant others when it happens, so I suggest going up there by the hallway," Nellie said. "And I'm sure Esther wants you to be there as well."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Nellie answered.

Meanwhile I swallowed hard, walking slowly towards the others. I wanted to stay here due to Esther's departure, but I also knew there was something more important I needed to do. Something Meredith explained to me, said I could do, but I wasn't sure. I just had to follow her instructions and go forth.

"Why don't we go for a walk," I suggested, finding my voice. "I think…I think they need to grieve."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked me quietly. "I feel rude…"

"No, it's fine. Really," Nellie said, shaking her head. She then looked towards me and winked almost. "We'll be fine."

"I mean, if you say so," Abby muttered, a little surprised at Nellie's response.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Ethan's hand and even Lucas's. "I think there's something we need to see."

The boys gave me a strange look as we all headed out of Nellie and Max's farm. It was quiet today, the mortal workers had been sent home for the day so the Winston's could grieve in peace. Meanwhile, the four of us made our way down the corn path Meredith told me about.

"Where are we going, _mo ghràidh?"_ Ethan asked me softly.

"You'll see," I said, dragging them forward. We kept walking through the corn, the silence filling the air rather sharply. No one knew what to say anyway.

It took us some time, but we made it there in less than fifteen minutes at a regular human pace.

"Why are we here again?" Lucas asked with lackluster. It was the site of the fire and I could tell that the boys weren't too pleased with me bringing them here and Abby was just plain confused.

"You'll see," I said softly, walking up to the house. I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes, kneeling on the ground.

"Lily?" Ethan questioned. I ignored him and concentrated on my power, on what Meredith told me to do. Hook to the site and think about the boys.

"What's going on, Polly Pocket?" Lucas asked worriedly.

Without saying another word, I then let go, gasping as everything around us grew a blurry transparent. Everything was the same, but there were two new figures. They were standing before us.

Slowly, I stood up to look at them. I was a bit shaky, but I'd be fine for the time being.

The figures in front of us were of a man and woman. The man had curly red hair, a hearty smile, and light blue eyes. The eyes were the same shade of sea green blue Ethan and Lucas had. His smile was that of Lucas and his facial structure, I saw Ethan. As for the woman, she was a bit shorter than the man, but she had this warm smile and long, curly dark brown hair that both her boys inherited.

"Hi there," the woman whispered.

"Ethan. Lucas," the man addressed warmly, his voice a thick Scottish accent.

I looked towards Ethan and Lucas, who were starring at the figures in shock. I could tell Abby wasn't sure what was happening, but I just smiled and gestured to the two figures.

"Boys, I think you know what they are," I explained breathlessly. This had to be the most I ever used my power before, but it was worth it. "Now, you don't have much time, but I got them."

Ethan looked at me in shock, trying to process some sort of words, "Lily-"

"Don't. Go say hi to your parents," I ordered fiercely, ignoring the burning sensation that was forming at the base of my brain.

"Mom? Dad?" Lucas asked, being the first to walk up to his parents hesitantly.

"It's us, love. Don't be afraid," Nora Rider confirmed. Her voice was soft, light as a feather, and helpless as tears welded in her eyes as she reached out for her son. Ethan and Lucas shared bewildered looks while Lucas then reached his hand out, trying to touch his mother's but it was transparent.

"It's really you guys?" Ethan questioned.

"It is," Dylan Rider told his son. His voice was much more gruff. Dylan Rider's Scottish accent bleeding through heavily.

"Oh my God," Lucas whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"We missed you," Ethan blurted out, the tears also rushing down his cheeks. "I…"

"We know, son," Dylan said, smiling proudly at him. "We know what the both of you have been doing. We've been watching over you."

"You have?" Lucas asked in astonishment.

"We have," Nora added bittersweetly. "I'm so sorry we had to leave you. I'm sorry we couldn't have had more time, but I just want you boys to both know your father and I are so very proud of you. So proud."

"And we love you," Dylan said, smiling at them. "More than anything on this planet."

"Which is why we left. To protect you," Nora continued. "Which I wish we did a better job in doing, but I just want you to know we tried and we didn't want to leave-"

"It's okay, Mom," Lucas replied gently. "We know."

"We love you," Ethan mentioned, trying to take in everything about them. "So much…"

Dylan nodded, holding on tightly to the hand of his wife. "We'll be watching over you, even though you have pretty great lasses watching your backs. Better hold onto them."

"We're planning on that," Lucas said, looking towards Abby with a soft grin. Ethan looked towards me with that dopey in love smile of his, confirming everything about our relationship.

I blushed, but continued to stay focused. That was when I could feel more spirits channeling through me. I blinked, noticing a much younger figure of a woman floating around. She was dressed in a simple black dress, her hair in a short bob like from the 20s, and a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Lillian," she said.

"Esther?" I whispered in shock.

"It's time," Esther told me. I then noticed a man was approaching her side who I assumed to be Fabian, her husband.

"That's our cue," Nora said tearfully, looking back at her boys. "Promise me you'll be safe and give Nellie and your Uncle Seamus my best. Tell them I'm with Liam and everything on this side is fine."

"We will," Ethan confirmed.

"Just remember to be brave boys," Dylan told them. "Be brave and know we're with you every step."

"To the very end," Nora added.

And just like that, the souls of Dylan and Nora Rider were gone, along with those of Esther Winston and Fabian Winston. Meanwhile, the burning in my head eased and I could feel my body collapse like a rag doll.

However, I didn't fall forward to the ground. I noticed Ethan was holding me in his arms, clutching to me.

"I can't believe you just did that," he whispered.

"I had a little help," I confessed, alluding to Meredith.

"Still," he whispered. "That was…Incredible."

"You think so?" I asked as he helped me up.

"It really was, Lil," Lucas said, smiling at me. I smiled as well as he then reached over and brought me into a bone crushing hug. "I really hope you're officially my sister one day," he added in a low voice that had me chuckling.

Lucas then put me down before wrapping his arm around Abby, the two of them smiling at us from afar.

I then looked at Ethan who brought me tightly into his arms, pressing a kiss on the top of my head. "I think that's the best thing anybody's ever done for me," Ethan said.

"Good," I said weakly, even though I was smiling widely.

"We should be heading back," Lucas said, looking up at the sun. "Then again, we should be giving the family some time to grieve."

"Why do I suddenly feel like things are going to be okay though?" Abby mentioned curiously as Lucas slung an arm around her shoulder, the two leading the way.

"Because I think they are going to be," Ethan responded, smiling brightly at me. I chuckled as he then scooped me up in his arms. I giggled in surprise as we walked towards the house, hoping for the future and that this family, our new family, could all finally heal in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and keep out a look out for the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

*Dru's POV*

"What the hell happened when they went away?" Iris muttered to me as we sat on the Cullen porch.

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Lizzy, and Masen just got back from Chicago, Lily, Lucas, Ethan, and Abby got back from Indiana, Meredith and Jamie got back from China and suddenly they managed to bring about ten people back. Half of them are related to a good portion of the people here.

"I mean I understand what happened," Iris said, shrugging. "It just looks like we missed all the excitement."

"Amen to that," I replied, scratching the top of my head. "However, I am still confused."

"About what?" Iris asked.

"Everyone's connection. It's absolutely crazy!" I exclaimed.

"I agree," Iris said, chuckling.

"I mean, let me get this straight," I said, motioning to the new faces that were flooding the Cullen property. "Bells and Ed with their kids brought back Ada and her husband."

"Correct," Iris replied.

"And she's Meredith's daughter, and Meredith brought her son from China, Jian," I continued. "Who's also Ada's brother. Meanwhile, our little group of Riders went to Indiana and found out they're distantly related to Meredith's daughter Esther through marriage."

"Correct, again," Iris said, nodding her head. "Esther's son, Meredith's grandson, married Nellie, Ethan and Lucas's mother sister, or their aunt."

"And Lily's Meredith's ancestor on her late daughter Pearl's side," I said, scratching my head. "Meanwhile, Nikki, her brother with the weird ponytail Toph or whatever, and her boyfriend Richie are Meredith's great-great-grandchildren."

"Yep!" Jo exclaimed from behind, walking over with Caleb.

"And you can't forget the fact that Nikki and Richie used to go to school with Renesmee as children," Caleb pointed out, motioning to where Renesmee was bombarding the blonde and her brunette boyfriend with hugs.

"Holy shit," Robert said from where he and Cordelia were sitting on the porch. She was perched on his lap while he just stared in shock. "And I thought my backstory was confusing."

"The supernatural world is a small world," Cordelia summed up thoughtfully, watching the others in admiration. "I mean, it means more people for us."

"You got that right," I agreed with my sister, wrapping an arm around Iris's frame as she leaned against me.

"Meanwhile we just hung out here and trained," Caleb remarked glumly. "Man, why can't we do anything exciting like this?"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Jo said, rolling her eyes. "If you actually listened to those meetings we seem to be getting somewhere with the government once the Volturi's gone, and along with that Ada's husband Isaiah has connections to one of the biggest With clans in North America, the Jones family. That's huge for us! If we can get them and the Russo and Sanders, there's no way the Volturi can get us."

"Haha, the problem is my mother's side of the family are stubborn," Robert said, shaking his head. "Grace and I keep trying to appeal to the younger generation and they seem so on board, but they're being held back by the elders."

"Old people always mess up everyone's fun," I said, snapping my fingers.

"Says the girl who's gonna be young forever," Iris teased.

"Hey, we'll be old souls, but at least we have the decades of experience under our belts," I insisted. "Look at Carlisle, he's over three hundred years old and I'd trust him with my life."

"Well, Carlisle's reliable. Meanwhile, our dear old Dad is a huge stick in the mud," Cordelia pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"True," I said, biting my lip. "The Volturi are probably the best example of why old people suck now thinking about it…"

"Our own family," Robert added.

"Then again, our parents weren't saints either," Jo mentioned dryly, looking towards Iris who merely shrugged.

"Well, my parents were normal so I can't contribute," Caleb said, leaning back to wrap an arm around Jo's frame.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Lucas asked, walking towards us. "How shitty your parents were?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Speaking of, how was the trip little Orphan Annie?"

"Funny, but it was good," Lucas said, his tone more serious than normal. "It…It was good to go back with Ethan and come to terms with the fact our parents were dead."

"Speaking of shitty parents, sorry our dad killed your parents," Jo added, wincing.

"Eh," Lucas said, taking a seat in a nearby free lawn chair. "It's all good. I've talked about this with Rissy ages ago. We chill, right Ris?"

"Right, Lu!" Iris replied.

"Oh! Is this about terrible parents because y'all realize I have all of yours combined," Abby said, coming over to sit on Lucas's lap. "Well biological of course."

"Serena and Aro," I said, shaking my head. "What a genetic combination."

"You betcha," Abby said, leaning against Lucas's chest.

"Are you guys seriously out here again talking about how crappy your childhoods were?" Maysun remarked from the doorway. She had both hands on her hips as Jackson snacked his arms around her waist to pull her in.

"Maybe," Cordelia said, smiling innocently at her.

"I can't wait to go back to Oklahoma," May said, shaking her head. "Or somewhere quiet for a couple of years…"

"Please, this is more exciting than Tulsa, babe," Jackson remarked as the two stepped out onto the porch. "Plus we have a wedding coming up. If that's half as fun as Dru and Iris's I'm sure it'll be wild."

"Oh there will be more people at this one," I said. "Plus it's run by the Cullen's. Anything a Cullen throws is a good party."

"I agree," Iris remarked as she lazily began to play with my hands in hers. "Our wedding was so beautiful. They really didn't have to, but it was tropical and the outfits were gorgeous."

"That it was," I agreed, pressing a kiss to my wife's temple. "Boy, I wish we were on that island right now."

"I do too," Iris replied a little huskily. The two of us smirked at one another while the chorus echoed in slight disgust.

"Could y'all not?" Jackson said, scrunching up his nose.

"Says the guy who screwed in Rob and Cordy's backyard," I shot back.

Jackson frowned at this while the others laughed. Cordelia then let out a yawn, stretching out as she leant against Robert.

"We should be heading back to the house soon," Cordelia mentioned, looking at her watch. "It's almost dinner time."

"Right," Robert said, chuckling. "Lucia's been going through a macaroni phase. Only wants Mac and Cheese."

"It's because that's Johnny's favorite food," Cordelia teased, nudging Robert who looked less than amused.

"Is little Johnny Swan making the moves on my niece or something?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that," Cordelia responded, chuckling. "Or I should say Lucia is. Boy, she's a very controlling little thing."

"She gets that from her aunt," Iris teased, poking at me.

"Well good. If my little Lucia grows to be like me, I find that an absolute success," I declared happily.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Robert responded. "Anyway we should be going to make that mac and cheese."

"Ooo, that sounds good though," Lucas said, rubbing his hands together.

"Lu, you don't even eat human food," I pointed, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I like it with blood substitute," Lucas responded, rolling his eyes. "I could go for a nice homemade dinner…"

"Blood or not, mac and cheese is good," Caleb added heartily. "Man, I hate the food here. Washington doesn't know how to cook good pizza."

"Pizza? So now we're just on cheese?" Jo said.

"Cheese is great," I agreed, high fiving Caleb.

"If you really want to come, you guys can come to dinner," Cordelia said, helping Robert up from the chair they were seated on. "The more the merrier, and I'm sure Lucia will love all the attention."

"That's my niece," Abby joked, ruffling Lucas's hair.

"You sure you want us all there?" I remarked lightly to my sister.

"Yes. You're family," Cordelia replied. "This is what I dreamed Robert and I could do while we were wasting down in that cell. A huge family to entertain."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Delia," Jo said, melting as she wrapped an arm around my little sister's frame. "I'll help. I know quite a few good mac and cheese recipes."

"Man, I missed this," Jackson whistled. "Just like the good old days when we'd ransack Cordelia and Robert's home for dinner and chill out there until the morning hours."

"Yeah, the good old days," Robert replied sarcastically.

"Party at Cordy and Berties!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping onto Robert's back. I could tell he was surprised and kind of irritated, but he rolled with it. Meanwhile, Caleb and Jackson followed close behind with Abby and May rolling their eyes.

"What do you say, Mrs. V? Mac and cheese with the family?" I asked, helping Iris up.

"Sounds perfect, Mrs. V," She said, giggling. We didn't exactly compromise over the Valentino and Volturi agreement, however we did agree that since we both have V last names to just call one another Mrs. and Mrs. V. We can't change who we are, but we can change who we are as a couple.

"And hurry up because there's nothing more than I want than desert," I whispered in her ear before throwing her over my shoulder. Iris squealed in surprise as we ran towards Cordelia and Robert's house. I think in moments like this when you know everything's about to go to hell, it's the little things that count, and with a wedding coming up, it just keeps reminding me how thankful I am to have Iris, my friends, and my family in my life.

*Stefano's POV*

"There's the little dipper," Lexie told me, her finger darting forward and pointing towards the shining stars that were burning in the charcoal night.

We were currently sitting on the roof of Grace and Masen's cottage. Some of us had gone for dinner tonight. The boys wanted to go really badly, but as for me, I didn't care. Anywhere away from the epicenter of all of this hell was good enough for me.

"And that, that's Orion's belt," Lexie said, motioning to another.

"You have quite the obsession with stars," I mentioned, tilting my neck so it wasn't looking up anymore and more so at her. Her light dirty blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her light blue eyes sparkled at the very thought of the night sky.

"Yeah," she answered, chuckling. "It all happened when we moved out to Washington. I wasn't that happy when we moved…"

"You weren't?" I questioned curiously.

"I mean, I grew up in New York my entire life. It's my home," she explained thoughtfully. "I knew I would have to leave eventually being that we were immortal. Even if magic allowed us to stay there as long as we wanted to, we'd have to leave for the sake of it all. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"So what happened?" I asked curiously.

Lexie shrugged, "I was upset. Not only did I have to leave all I knew behind, but my grandmother had also just been killed and I only just got to know her."

"I'm sorry," I replied, wincing.

"Why? You didn't kill her," Lexie said, snorting. "I blame your father, Stef. Not you, you realize that. Right?"

"I know, but it's still the concept of it all. Having evil parents," I muttered.

"Well, it shouldn't matter," Lexie said, rolling her eyes.

"Back to the story," I said, ignoring her comment. "How did you start to like Forks?"

"Well, my family, but also meeting Claire. Forming a friendship with her," Lexie said, smiling. "But it was mostly the stars."

"The stars?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Back in New York, we couldn't see the sky that well because of light pollution," Lexie explained. "A shame, but when I stepped out into the Forks night, I couldn't help but marvel at the sky…It was a whole new world. So then I became obsessed, my parents bought me books, Grace and Masen got me a telescope for my birthday. Jacob would even tell me old stories from his tribe about the stars while Tanya and Kate told me about when the world was new they used the stars to navigate."

"Wow," I whispered.

"I assume you knew this all though," Lexie continued, chuckling. "With that scholarly education the Volturi provided for you."

"You could say that," I said, smirking. "But not really. I didn't exactly question anything about stars."

"And why's that?" Lexie asked.

"Because I could never see them," I told her simply. "My dad didn't let us outside of the castle walls. I could see outside my window, but not well. To be honest, the stars were just something I didn't think much about, well that was until you."

"Me?" Lexie repeated, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Well, yeah!" I stammered. "I mean, you taught me about them. That's all I meant, that's…That's what I meant."

"Right," she replied. Lexie then immediately composed herself and grinned. "So…"

"So…"

"When this is all over, we're gonna travel, Stef," Lexie told me suddenly. "We're gonna travel by the stars!"

"By the stars?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, grinning widely. "Just like the old days. We'll go to places we have never been and, and it'll be like in Aladdin when they go on the magic carpet! A whole new world…"

"Aladdin?" I asked slowly. "From _One Thousand and One Nights?_ "

"Well, no. I was thinking of the Disney movie," Lexie explained. "Which I assume you don't know much about."

"No, not really," I said, chuckling. "You should show me sometime."

"I will," Lexie answered, chuckling as she turned to the window. "Anyway, I think dinner is almost over. We should probably go inside."

"Yeah, we should," I said. Lexie smiled once more at me before heading up towards the window. I followed close behind, a grin on my face.

*Grace's POV*

"Are you sure it goes here, I think it goes here," Bo mentioned, pointing at the discarded puzzle on the floor.

"No, it should go here," Tyler continued, trying to fix everything.

"Can we do something else?" Wesley groaned, lying beside them on the rug with a bored expression his face. He was going back and forth between them and animal planet, his eyes lighting up at the different images of gazelle's on the savanna.

"We should play blocks," Tommy chimed in from where he was seated beside Wesley.

"Hey, why don't I help," Masen declared, walking over to where they were and kneeling down.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Wes asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey! Don't worry, back in our day Mase and I used to make the best of board games. Right, Masey?" Lily added, sitting beside them.

"Oh yeah we did," Masen agreed, giving his cousin a high five before they began to play with the kids some more.

I smiled from afar, bouncing Ella on my lap while my mother sat across from me at the table. She was nervously swishing her glass of red wine back and forth in the glass.

"Mom, don't worry," I said softly, biting my lip. "I'm sure they'll get back to us or some of them have to come join us"

Masen and the others got back today so we're having some of our family members over for dinner. It was me, Masen, the kids, Ava, Zach, Lexie, Tommy, my parents, Lily, Ethan, and then Stefano, Bo, and Wes.

"Not likely," My mom said, shaking her head. "The Russos and Sanders are tough clans. Being that they're so close to the Volturi they're the only two witch clans in Italy. They tend to not make a decision unless the entire Clan agrees."

The Russo and Sanders Clans have been around for centuries, however, that also meant they were extremely old school. For witches and warlocks, Clan's are fluid, meaning they work in different ways. In America, the Jones clan is predominate in the states of California and Florida, but they're spread out forming almost their own, smaller clans, deciding unanimously for their specific sector, but essentially reporting to the main one in California. Then there are some that are small and independent like the ones in Europe and Africa. South America and China it's a mix of larger clans and smaller clans.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," My dad said, walking over as he pressed a kiss on my mom's cheek before sitting beside her. "You always do this before anything we do."

"I can't help it. I was the CEO of a company for ten years," My mom replied, rubbing her temples. "I didn't get to where I was without working hard and being methodical."

"Of course, babe, but it's also the reason you are severely stressed," My dad added as he rubbed one of her shoulders.

"When I quit I had hoped it would be just like retiring for a bit. Seeing my grandchildren grow up and then moving somewhere tropical for a couple of decades before deciding if I even wanted to go back into the workforce," My mother mumbled, rubbing her eye sockets.

Since my mother began practicing magic again, that also meant she had decided to focus on staying immortal, to be with my father and the rest of us. It had been comforting, knowing that I was now going to get to spend eternity not only with Masen and my children but also my parents and brother.

"I don't care. I just want an answer and I want it now," My mom groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "This isn't a business deal either. It's a war."

"True, but even if they don't agree to join us, we don't need them," I insisted, running a hand through my daughter's hair. "We're so much better without them, in fact, we're still just as powerful."

"Yeah, look at all the other Clans we have on our side, Ellie," Ava said, taking a seat. "We have Meredith and her family, one of the most powerful ones in the entire world. We have the Jones, another powerful one in America, I was talking to Meredith and Jian Xie, her son, and he seems to be contacting a few witches and warlocks he knows. Along with that, there are tons of clans that want to join our side and fight against the Volturi."

"I know, we say that now, but what'll happen when it's us against a newborn army," My mom whispered, trying hard for the kids not to hear. "The last time a bunch of witches went up against newborns, it didn't end pretty. Especially if they're Maria's."

"We'll be fine," My dad continued, being the optimist he is. "I was in one, Lane. Remember? They seem organized and well thought out, but they aren't really."

"That's because Victoria was leading yours," I pointed out lamely. "As what I've gathered from the Cullen's who fought her, she was only interested in killing Bella and Edward. And look how that ended up."

"Well, war is war. It's scary no matter who's on what side," I said, brushing Ella's hair back.

"Do you know what's going to happen with the kids yet?" My mom asked in a soft voice, her eyes focusing on Ella.

I shared a look with Aunt Ava and the two of us shook our heads. "No, we don't," I answered, feeling the pit of my stomach getting heavy.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. They'll be safe somewhere and someone powerful will take them," My dad said.

"I hope so," I said.

"Hey! Let's cheer up," Aunt Ava declared, cutting us off. "Let's focus on something else, how does that sound?"

"Yeah like this sick roasted chicken I made!" Uncle Zach chimed, walking over with the large dish. He had an apron on him that read "Kiss the Chef" and a smug grin on his face.

"You really know how to cook?" My dad asked, raising his eyebrow. "And you haven't had human food in over what, like five decades?"

"More like six, but I'm actually quite excellent. Ava can attest," Zach proclaimed happily, smiling at his wife.

"Yeah, he's not so bad," Ava agreed, giggling.

"What about those who don't eat regular food?" Dad inquired. "What's on the menu, Zac-O."

"I got that covered actually," Ethan said, placing the blood substitute dish on the table.

"Oh boy!" My dad exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Lexie chirped, walking down the stairs with Stefano following close behind.

"You're in time actually," Ethan said, ruffling the top of her head as he walked past them. I couldn't help but giggle at Ava, Zach, and my mother watching Lexie and Stefano like hawks, the two of them taking seats at the further end of the table.

"Kids! Dinner!" I called out, finding my voice as I placed Ella in her high chair. Immediately, I could tell it was starting to get big for her. Something in my gut twisted at this, but I smiled the moment she gave me a toothy grin almost as if to tell me _"It's alright, Momma. I'm not going anywhere."_

"Let's eat!" Lily exclaimed, throwing Tommy over her shoulder while the others all scurried to where Lexie and Stefano were seated.

After our family dinner and everyone had gone home for the night, the kids fast asleep, and Lily and Ethan up in their room, that left Masen and me to our own bidding.

We were laying on our couch, a tall glass of red wine in my hand and Masen with his vodka-spiked blood substitute.

"I missed you," Masen muttered as he rubbed his face against my shoulder. We were currently curled up watching late night T.V, but I don't think either of us were really paying much attention.

"Was going to Chicago with your family that bad?" I teased.

"No, it was great," Masen said, chuckling. "I just missed you and the kids. Then again, I missed having alone time with my sisters so it's kind of 50/50."

"Well that's probably going to be the last time in a long time," I mentioned. "Being that Ness is getting married in two weeks."

"Don't remind me," Masen muttered. "I'm so happy for her, but it just makes me feel like we're all so old."

"Masen Anthony, you're eight years old," I pointed out, laughing. "If anybody should be saying their old it's me. I'm twenty-one!"

"I married an old lady," he teased, causing me to playfully nudge him.

"You haven't even been around for a decade," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"True," he said. "But I still feel like I've been around for so long. Growing up fast and all."

"Eight years old and a father. That's so weird," I said, shaking my head with a soft chuckle.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be that way. Remember, we were going to go to Boston and give it a couple of years," Masen pointed out. "But life had other plans."

"Like it always does," I said, taking a gentle sip of wine before putting the glass down. "Speaking of life…I want to talk."

"About?" Masen inquired.

"The kids," I told him nervously, biting my lip. "My mother asked Aunt Ava and I about them. When the battle happens…We need to send the kids somewhere."

"Right," Masen said, finding himself slumping against the couch.

"Your mother mentioned about the last time, with Renesmee, how her mind knew the location and how it was safe with only her," I said. "We…We need to talk to soon, then we need to figure out who it'd be most safe with. Either you, your mom, Lizzy…Then from there, the kids go with someone who'd they be safe with."

Masen nodded, taking a deep breath before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into him as he paused thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'll take care of it," he vowed to me, running a hand through my hair. "I'll talk with them soon and…We'll get it figured out. Our kids won't be in danger, I promise."

"Good," I muttered, shutting my eyes tightly and burying myself further into my husband. "Because if anything is to come from this, it's that they are safe and they get to live their lives."

"Agreed," Masen said, pressing his lips to my temple. I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the television and my husband's hands running through my hair, trying to remind myself that everything would be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully, this chapter clarified some stuff that happened. In the meantime, thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and please be on the lookout for the next update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

*Renesmee's POV*

There was no doubt that I had butterflies in my stomach as I crossed off the days on the calendar. June 16th was in three days, that meant it was crackdown time.

Everywhere I went it was wedding this, wedding that, wedding, wedding, marriage- It was all over the place. I won't lie, it was getting on my nerves. Of course my mom found it a bit funny, but she's been especially helpful when it came to Aunt Alice. It was definitely go time for my aunt and I know she was trying to make everything as perfect as possible, but to be honest, as long as we had a good time and there was a ring on my finger, I'd be fine.

"I never thought I would be attending Renesmee Cullen's wedding," Nikki said to me as the two of us looked through magazines on the back porch of the main house. Richie was right beside her talking about cars or something to Jake.

"And to think, Nikki Henry would be coming to my wedding," I responded, smiling at my childhood friend. "Too bad Sarah and Irene couldn't be here."

About two weeks ago I reunited with two of my childhood best friends, Nikki and Richie. I had known them when I first attended school back in the third grade. Along with them I had befriended two other girls, Sarah and Irene. The five of us were pretty close that year and letting go of them had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done, but I guess it worked out in my favor, in some way.

"It's okay. They're doing good," Nikki said, smiling happily. "We have one more year until we graduate, but Sarah's looking into design school in New York with her girlfriend. Crazy, if you ask me, but they work well together. As for Irene, she's going into physics. She got into Stanford."

"That's so good," I said, smiling at the thought.

"Speaking of which, we gotta meet a few people in an hour," Richie said, looking down at his watch. "Celebrating our new seniority."

"That's exciting," I said, grinning. "Senior year is a ton of fun. You'll love it."

Nikki snorted, "To think, you're younger than us, we were in the same grade, and now you already graduated."

"What can I say, it's the lifestyle," I joked.

"Well, we'll see you for the wedding," Nikki said as she and Richie then said goodbye to me and Jacob before heading out.

"Nic's so much like her grandmother, Esther," Daniel commented to me as he came outside with his boyfriend, George. They were holding hands as they watched the car pull away.

"I'm still really sorry about your loss," I said to him sadly.

"It's okay. I was able to be there for her final moments," Daniel told me. "You know, she was there for me when my mom died. Helped raise me until I was old enough."

"She sounded like a wonderful woman," I said, giving him a soft smile.

"She sure was," Daniel responded, giving me a soft smile.

"Aw guys," Lily said, walking over and wrapping an arm around Daniel's shoulder. "Let's cheer up. This is going to be a happy weekend, plus it's almost time for the bachelorette party!"

"I think you mean, bachelor party, dear sister," Aidan declared, walking over with a pair of sunglasses on his nose.

Jacob and I both shared looks with one another, mine more so amused compared to Jake's slightly terrified one.

"Don't tell me you two planned them?" Jacob asked.

"Of course! Well, mine was more of a team effort with the groomsmen!" Aidan said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll have a fun time."

"As long as there's no strippers," Jacob said dryly.

I giggled as I pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jacob's cheeks turned a slight pink while Aidan whisked him away. "See you later," I told him.

"If I make it out alive," Jacob quipped.

"Love you," I replied, grinning.

"Love you too," he said, smiling before being dragged away into the house by Aidan. I sighed, turning to Lily who was smiling brightly.

"Now, run along boys. You're invited to the bachelor party as well," Lily said, shooing George and Daniel away. "I need to take Miss Renesmee to her well awaited party."

"Of course," Daniel replied, chuckling before walking away, hand and hand, with George.

I then turned to my cousin who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she then grabbed my hand.

"You'll see, but first, you need this," she said, handing me a blindfold.

"Oh brother," I muttered as she placed it over my eyes, causing all remaining daylight to disappear. "How were you planning on getting me to said location," I pointed out, hands on my hips.

"I got you covered," Lily said. Without warning I suddenly found myself on her back, gripping for dear life.

"Jeez, we haven't done this since we were kids," I stated flatly.

"Don't worry, I won't drop ya cuz," she replied, causing me to yelp a bit as we began to rush through the wilderness. It wasn't a long duration because soon, Lily was plopping me off her back and dragging me through a doorway.

"Is this where you kill me?" I joked.

"Oh stop it," Lily said, giggling. "Just a few more steps and…Here we go!"

She then flung the blindfold off my eyes dramatically. I blinked, taking in my surroundings as everyone shouted, "Surprise!"

I was in Grace and Masen's living room right now. The entire place was decked out with all sorts of decorations but more importantly Grace, Lizzy, Abby, Dru, Cordelia, Leah, Iris, Jennifer, Maysun, Jo, Hazel, and Violet.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered as I was them swarmed by all my friends and family with hugs and kisses.

"Here's to your last night as a unmarried woman!" Jen chimed, handing me a glass of champagne.

"Guys, you really didn't have to do this," I said.

"Of course we did," Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"You mean a lot to us Renesmee and this is one way us girls can give back to you," Grace insisted, linking arms with me.

"Well I'm still very grateful," I insisted, my cheeks tinted with pink.

"Rebecca, Rachel, and Emily wanted to say sorry because they couldn't make it," Leah told me. "Little Xavier's got a bit of a cold, so Paul and Rach are staying in and Rebecca and Solomon are flying in tonight so we decided to give them a break with the time difference. As for Emily, she and Sam are staying in with the kids tonight."

"It's okay, as long as they're at the wedding," I replied, smiling.

"Here!" Lizzy exclaimed, walking over to place a crown on my head that read bride and a matching sash to go with it.

"We also have matching pajamas, curtsey of Aunt Alice," Lily said, walking over to hand me a pair of white flannel pjs.

"And not to mention we got some pretty nifty party games," Leah added mischievously.

"Really?" I yelped, looking at the female wolf in surprise.

"Yeah," Lily exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Leah's shoulder. "You'd be surprised at how much experience Leah's got with these things."

"Hey, this isn't my first wedding," Leah remarked lightly. "I know the drill. I've been a bridesmaid quite a few times."

"Trust me, it won't be anything absolutely wild," Lizzy said, smiling at me. "I made sure. Alcohol is the craziest thing at this party."

"Oh boy," I said, chuckling. With that, me and all the girls got ready and circled around the living room, champagne in hand and smiles plastered on.

"So…Nervous?" Cordelia asked me as I took a sip midway through champagne.

"I mean, a bit," I confessed. "But of course, it'll be okay. I'm marrying Jake and it's something I've been looking forward to for the last three years."

"Why are you getting married so late?" Dru asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't get married without my maid of honor," I stated proudly, smiling towards my little sister who was blushing.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Iris gushed, leaning against Dru's shoulder.

"Speaking of, who's the best man?" Maysun asked as she poured herself another glass of champagne with Violet. "I've been meaning to ask."

"Jake didn't tell anyone, did he?" Grace added.

"No, he didn't," I said, shaking my head. "In fact, he didn't pick one out until the other day."

"Of course he didn't," Leah said, shaking her head.

"In fact, he's telling the lucky guy tonight," I told everyone.

"Ooo! Who is it?" Jen asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I mean, we should know by now! Especially Lizzy," Lily teased.

"Why?" Lizzy questioned, frowning in confusion.

"I mean, you know what they say," Lily continued. "The maid of honor always hooks up with the best man."

"Lily," I berated, even though my cousin just shrugged and gave me a sly grin. Meanwhile my sister was starting to blush.

"So who is it?" Abby questioned curiously.

"Ah, well…it's Seth," I confessed hesitantly, biting my lip as I looked at Lizzy, who was a deep scarlet. Leah sent her a wary glance while the others were trying not to say anything or were holding back their giggles.

"Anyway, this is going to be a big wedding," Jen said, coughing as she nudged Leah in the ribs for starring down Lizzy a little bit too long.

"Yeah, it is," Leah agreed, scratching the back of her head.

"I guess," I said, shrugging. "I mean, it's really just family and friends…"

"Who are also vampires and wolves," Abby pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Oh! It's gonna be like a royal wedding but for the supernatural world!" Violet gushed excitedly.

"The wedding of a century!" Iris chimed in, which earned a shaking of the head by Jo.

"Wedding of the century, wow," I said. "Didn't think of it like that."

"No wonder Alice is losing her head for this wedding," Grace said. "My wedding and Dru and Iris's didn't have this many people. I mean, Mase and I had some of the pack but not many. Just the ones we knew. You're gonna have the entire Quileute tribe and at least ten different vampire covens."

"Don't forget all the witch clans as well," Cordelia added.

"You did invite everyone at the house," Jo pointed out.

"That includes all the nomads- Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, George, Fred, plus those two new ones Fred hooked in Shelly and Steve who also escaped Victoria's army," Maysun said. "Then there's the Amazon coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven, and of course the Denali's."

"The Romanians don't count because they don't like fun," Abby remarked under her breath.

"Or us," Cordelia added, rolling her eyes.

"And the witch clans: the Okafors, the Espinozas, the Roys, and the Xies," Hazel added. "Our mother, father, Ada, Daniel, Jian, Esther's relatives, and our allies."

"Then there's my family- my mom, dad, Aunt Ava, Uncle Zach, Tommy, Lexie," Grace said.

"Then of course the Black family and the entire tribe," Leah pointed out. "Including the original wolf pack, our new members, their parents, and anyone who knows about your secret basically."

"Jeez," I squeaked, rubbing my cheek. "I never thought about it like that before…"

"I think you guys broke her," Lizzy commented, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine," I insisted, shaking the thought out of my head. "I mean, it's gonna be a ton of fun and I'm gonna marry the man I love."

"It's definitely going to be a night to remember," Lily said in a low voice.

"Hey, why don't we have some fun!" Jen exclaimed, standing up. "This is a bachelorette party, isn't it? We're supposed to be celebrating not freaking the bride out!"

"Exactly!" Iris said, wrapping an arm around Jennifer's shoulder. "Now why don't we play some of those games Lily brought."

"Oh yes!" Lily cheered, grinning mischievously as she "I think you'll all be pleased with my bag of tricks!"

"Is there a pin the condom on the willy in here?" Abby asked, wide eyed as she watched Lily toss the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"Are all these items dick shaped?" Jo questioned, looking through the items scattered on the rung.

I raised my eyebrows at my cousin who shrugged. "What! You said no strippers so I had to get the next best thing, inappropriate toys."

"I mean, this is a lot more tone down to the strip club someone dragged me to the night before mine," Cordelia said dryly, looking towards her sister who gave her a sheepish smile.

"I thought it would be fun," Dru said, bright red.

"You guys went to a strip club?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, Dru took me and Cordy," Maysun chimed, giving Cordelia a playful nudge. "It was fun. I mean, Dru surely had fun with that one guy and then of course, there was that girl…"

"Oh yeah, right…That" Dru muttered, which earned a suspicious look from Iris.

"I went with Emily and her bridal party for her bachelorette party while Paul took Sam and his groomsman to one," Leah remarked with a chuckle. "We ended up leaving midway through and headed to a local bar instead. That was ten times better."

"Isn't that how you met Casey?" Jen asked, causing Leah to nod her head up and down.

"Ooo, who was Casey?" Grace inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"An ex-boyfriend perhaps?" Cordelia questioned.

"More like ex-girlfriend," Leah stated with a smirk.

"Wait, you're not straight!" Dru exclaimed. "How did I not know this!?"

"I mean yeah, I didn't think it was much of a big deal," Leah said, shrugging. "I don't know, I guess I'm bisexual but I never exactly put a label to it. I don't really like them."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Lily asked curiously.

"It's always been there, kind of, but it mostly came about when you kids moved to that island," Leah explained.

"Lily! You know Casey!" I chimed in, nudging my cousin. "Remember? They were dating when we would come up to Forks for the summer. She had long brown hair, we braided it a couple of times when Aunt Alice taught us how to fishtail."

"Oh! Casey!" Lily said, realization hitting her face. "Right, poor girl let us do that for an hour!"

"Yeah, she was definitely a patient one," I said, chuckling.

"So you two were dating?" Lily asked, turning the attention back to Leah.

"I mean, it was kind of on the down low. I'm not exactly out to a lot of the people in tribe," Leah told us. "Not because I'm ashamed, but I just wanted time to discover myself. I wanted me time since I have to practically share everything with those bozos. Plus, the only person I dated seriously before Casey was Sam. There were a couple of guys I met through college, but none of them lasted. Then…I don't know, Casey happened. We had fun together and I really loved her."

"Then what happened?" Abby questioned.

"I imprinted on Tommy…" Leah explained, her voice a little sad. "I mean, we still dated but then…it just…"

"It didn't feel right," Lizzy blurted out, causing the others to look at her suspiciously. "I mean, dating Casey. It felt wrong, didn't it? Like you were betraying Tommy…"

"Yeah, exactly," Leah said, nodding her head. "It didn't feel the same as it once did, the connection between us was just gone. We decided to part on mutual ways and well, she moved to New Mexico to be closer to her parents. Pretty sure she's dating someone else now."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Leah," Iris said sympathetically.

"It's okay," the female wolf said. "I still tried dating after Casey to see what was up. I saw a couple of people. There was Mark, Louise, Frank, and recently there was Mandy- who Jen knows about."

"Mandy was interesting," Jen commented thoughtfully. "She was a relator. Explained to me about the property value of the area. She was definitely better than Frank though, he liked to make model airplanes for a living and mansplained the Star Wars saga to me."

"Ew," Hazel said, nose scrunching up.

"Anyway, nothing has fit since," Leah explained. "I just feel responsible for Tommy. I don't know- it's weird, having an imprint and all."

"It is," Lizzy and I replied simultaneously.

"I don't know, but I'm still gonna see people," Leah declared. "Imprinting isn't my end all be all."

"That's what Tinder is for," Jen sung.

"Man, I wish I could get one of those," Violet remarked, leaning back against the seat. "Sucks to be immortal."

"I mean, technically you could," Hazel responded as we all began to play one of Lily's odd games.

"Yeah, but there's always a risk of having your picture on the internet," I pipped up. "That's Cullen rule number one when it comes to starting a new high school."

"No Instagram, no Facebook," Lily explained. "Except for Twitter. You can be anonymous with that."

"What do you even need a twitter for?" I asked, my nose scrunching up.

"No particular reason. I got it when I went through that One Direction phase," Lily explained, shrugging. "And I mean, now it's just useful to know what's going on in the world."

"If we lived centuries without technology, I'm sure you all can," Hazel commented dryly.

"We can, but also, you can't help but marvel at what it's come to," Maysun mentioned. "I hate that people nowadays give the younger gen crap for all this really cool stuff. I was born in 1820s Algeria. Death, disease, and all those things technology cures now ran rapid. The good old days when the common cold could kill you. Man, I wish I had half the shit everyone has now back then."

"I agree," Violet chimed in.

"Come on, can we stop it with the heavy and play some stupid games?" Abby groaned.

"She's right, we-"

Before I could finish, a loud crash from upstairs took us all by surprise. Suddenly, we found ourselves on the prowl, a group of powerful vampire, werewolf, witches, and hybrids all circling around to see who was breaking into the household.

"Let me go get my bat," Lily whispered.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Grace hissed. "Anyway, it's upstairs!"

"No, it's around here somewhere," Lily insisted, rummaging through all her things. "I was teaching Ty how to use it the other day. Kid's gotta be prepared for a Cullen baseball game."

"They're making their way downstairs," Cordelia announced. "I can hear their footsteps."

"We should just get out of here," Iris remarked.

"No, they could have this place surrounded," Dru mentioned.

"I don't think so," Leah said. "I think it's-"

"Let's go get 'em!" Abby whispered as the footsteps got louder, echoing down the stairs.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lizzy said. "Because-"

"Come at me!" Lily yelled from behind us. I could hear a scream and a loud bang, causing all of us to freeze in our spots.

*Jacob's POV*

"You really want me to be the best man?" Seth asked, looking at me with wide brown eyes.

I nodded, smiling widely, "Of course, I couldn't think of anyone better for the job!"

"I mean, what about Embry? Or Quil?" Seth asked, looking in the direction of my two best friends. They were rough housing right now with Colin and Brady. "They've always been loyal to you and your best friends…"

"You're my best friend too, Seth," I pointed out, placing an arm around his shoulder. "For the last decade, give or take, you've been at my side when it came to everything. From spending summers in Brazil to moving all the way to New York with me…"

"Really?" Seth said, his voice full of emotion.

"Really," I confirmed, smiling back at him. "I mean…You're the little brother I never had and…The little brother I've always wanted."

"Oh Jake!" he cried, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I froze, surprised by the gesture, but went to gently pat his back.

"There, there," I said, shaking my head as he then swirled me around.

"You just made me the happiest wolf on the planet," Seth exclaimed as we pulled away.

"Yeah, don't make me regret it," I teased, ruffling the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was a bachelor party! Not a heart to heart!" Brady shouted at the two of us.

"Hey how about you get off your masculine high horse!" I commented right back.

"This is 2017! A dude can hug his friend if he wants to!" Seth added. "In fact, we should all hug more."

"Pushing it, bud," I said, patting his back as we walked over towards the guys. Along with Seth, Embry, Quil, Colin, and Brady, I had some of the other guys including Ethan, Masen, Jackson, Lucas, Aidan, Daniel, Robert, and George.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Jackson asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Because if y'all don't got any good ideas, Jack and I have quite a few up our sleeves," Lucas said.

"You don't want to know what they got," Robert said dryly. "I don't even want to think of my bachelor party."

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad," Lucas said.

"No, it was," Robert remarked, shaking his head. "Do we even need to bring up what happened?"

"Hey, it was crazy but we also agreed to never speak of it again," Jackson said, narrowing his eyes at Robert.

"Jeez, you guys act like we killed a man," Lucas snorted.

"Something died that day, Rider, if you remember," Robert stated firmly.

"Our dignity!" Jackson exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows, "Do I even ask?"

"I mean…"

"No."

"Never again."

"Anyway, as the official best man, I am going to declare for the bachelor's party to commence!" Seth shouted, jumping up and down.

"To the beach!" Quil exclaimed, rushing forward and jumping on my back. I cried out in surprise, but I couldn't help but laugh. Soon, us guys were making our way to the bonfire we were beginning to create.

"Man, to believe about ten years ago we were trash talking the Cullen's right here to Bella Swan's face," Embry remarked, taking a long sip from his beer.

"Be glad Sam's not here," Colin added, chuckling. "Considering he's a family man and all now…"

"Now here we are, Jake's marrying into that same family and we're celebrating his upcoming marriage with said cold ones," Quil summarized.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George questioned, nose scrunching up in confusion.

"It means the tribe hated our family for the longest time," Masen explained.

"Hate's a strong word," Seth said, trailing off a bit.

"No, we hated them," I concluded, playing around with the flames in front of me with a piece of driftwood. "It was how we were raised. Then the whole incident with Victoria happened, we teamed up together for political reasons, and then well, things got dicey again. Bella got pregnant. We had a treaty with the Cullen's saying they were not allowed to change her in Forks. We also thought the baby was a demon…It was a complicated time."

"Dude…You thought your future wife was going to be a demon?" Jackson repeated slowly. "What the fu-"

"I mean, it was fine after, right?" George said, cutting him off.

"Eh," I bit my lip. "I mean, I imprinted on Ness. Anyone who's imprinted on a child can tell you, it's bizarre. You don't know what to do. Theoretically, Nessie and my union through that bond unified us for good and I mean, the wedding will definitely solidify that, but it came with it's obstacles…"

"Like allowing them to grow up without us, being a free babysitter, being the odd ones of the pack, and also suddenly unifying with the people you were taught to hate," Seth explained. "Even though I never hated the Cullen's…"

"You always loved them," I said, chuckling. "I think you were their favorite for the longest time. You worshipped the ground Edward walked on. He had such a soft spot for you."

"Until I imprinted on Lizzy," Seth muttered, taking a long sip of his beer.

"So does that mean you're the next lucky couple?" Daniel teased.

Seth blanched at this while Aidan then interjected. "Oh no, it's not going to be them. I hate to admit it, but it's hands down my sister and Ethan."

"Excuse me?" Ethan choked, looking at Aidan incredulously.

"I can read her mind. We share thoughts," Aidan said, rolling his eyes. "Not that she's said anything, but let's be real. You two always follow close behind Ness, Jake, Grace, and Masen. It's obviously going to be you guys."

"What about you and Jen?" Masen pointed out.

"We don't want to get married for a long time," Aidan said, shaking his head. "Or when this all is over. I don't know, when the time's right."

"We Williams are free sprits," Jackson stated smugly.

"Explains why you haven't asked May the question yet?" Robert inquired slyly.

Jackson blushed at this. "Well, I mean, commitment issues and all…"

"Oh hush, Jack. The two of you are so involved with one another. Might as well tie the knot, make it official," Lucas said, drinking his beer. "The great thing about us is, we mate. We find one person and it's for life. Makes it simple."

"So does that mean I should be telling you to go elope with Abby right about now?" Jackson shot back.

Lucas coughed on his beer. "Not unless I want Alice and Jasper skinning me alive. They just got their daughter back. They don't need me waltzing in and suggesting marriage. Especially since they aren't exactly my biggest fan right now and everything's kind of falling apart so…"

"Plus we don't want to overexert ourselves with weddings," Ethan added. "Immortality and all."

"Well save space for ours. We're the mortal ones here," Quil said, wrapping his arms around Embry and Brady's shoulders.

My blood grew cold at these words. I swallowed hard and took a long sip of my beer. The one thing I choose to ignore. I know my friends are getting older and I'm still here, forever at the age of 20. I haven't stopped aging for Ness and neither will Seth or Leah. The three of us going to be floating into infinity. That being said, I tried no to think of the thought of losing them all one day.

"Well duh!" Aidan said, rolling his eyes. "Speaking off, planing to ask Carly one day? She's a settle down kind of gal."

"I plan to," Embry said, shrugging. "But not now. The two of us are enjoying ourselves. We've been together for like a few months now and we're just starting to really get serious. Meeting parents serious, so who the hell knows. We just want to take it slow and enjoy the moments, ya know?"

"That's a mood," Lucas said, holding his beer up.

"Man, this bachelor's party is getting kind of depressing," Aidan stated, leaning back against the log he was occupying.

"Really!?" Seth squeaked.

"It's fine," I said, shaking my head at Aidan. "If it's so boring, then what do you propose we do?"

"Prank the girls," Aidan replied slyly, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes," Aidan said, jumping up. "I mean, come on guys! It'll be a ton of fun! Think about it, please. Pretty please-"

"I think we should do it," Jackson said, standing up. "I mean, might as well raise a bit of hell and it could be funny."

"Or end lives," Robert remarked.

"It can't hurt," Quil said, shrugging. "Come on…I mean, well it's up to Jake being the man of the hour and all."

I laughed, shaking my head. To be honest, we all had enough alcohol in our system to make this absolutely ridiculous. I sighed and looked down at the fire.

"Fine, but let's wait until the fire goes out and then we make our attack. Got it?"

"Got it, chief!" Aidan exclaimed excitedly, saluting me.

I laughed as we enjoyed the booze and fire for a little longer. Without skipping a beat, we all then transformed into our supernatural selves and headed towards Masen and Grace's house. The lights were all on in the house and I could automatically hear the girl's laughter penetrating the area.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Why don't we ask Mase, it's his house," Brady pointed out.

"Don't look at me! I want nothing to do with this!" Masen shot back.

"So why did you come then?" Lucas challenged.

"I don't know!"

"Calm down," Ethan said, cutting them off. "Before they hear us. Anyway, try the attic window. Lily might've let it open a crack because it gets stuffy in there."

"It's open!" Aidan confirmed before beginning to scale the house. "Follow me, boys."

"Oh brother," I said, following closely behind Aidan. It wasn't hard to climb up to the top of the house, even if Seth and Colin both almost lost their balances, each of us did a great job sneaking through the attic window and into the home.

"Close one," George said, wincing.

"We should be better at this! We're supernatural creatures, boys!" Lucas exclaimed, even though his words were a bit slurred now.

"Yeah, supernatural creatures who are all buzzed," I quipped, stumbling around Ethan and Lily's room. There were clothes all over the place along with boxes strung open, spewing all different sorts of contents.

"I never realized how messy you people were," Masen said, looking around.

"Well this is the first time you've come up here since we moved in," Ethan pointed out.

"I mean there's no need for me to go up here. You and Lily are adults, I don't need to tell you to get up or make you breakfast," Masen pointed out. "The only time I got close was to tell you two to keep it down."

"You're one to talk," Ethan shot back.

"Ew, I don't need a mental image. That's my sister," Aidan said, shutting his eyes tightly.

"And mine," Robert added, frowning in Masen's direction.

"Come on, it's not like we hide it," Masen hissed. "We have two kids! Grace was a teen mom!"

"Alright, how about we focus on scaring the girls?" Daniel said, raising his eyebrows at the others.

"Couldn't agree more," I muttered.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Brady questioned. "We just pop out?"

"I guess," I said, biting my lip.

"Don't worry, I got this," Aidan insisted, walking forward and throwing a sheet from Lily and Ethan's moving boxes over him. "Follow me!"

"Oh brother," I muttered as we trailed behind the goofiest member of the family. We were trying to be quiet, but it didn't help Lucas, Jackson, Brady, Colin, and Embry were giggling like preschoolers while Masen, Ethan, Quil and Robert kept muttering stuff under their breath.

"I think we almost got them!" Aidan exclaimed, stomping closer to the living room. Before he could make another move, I watched a shiny metal baseball bat strike him right across the back.

"What the-"

"Ahhh!" the figure screamed, who kept swinging the bat around like a maniac. I ducked to the floor and was bracing for impact when I noticed Ethan's hand reaching out and grabbing the bat.

"Babe! Babe! Babe! Chill!"

The lights then turned on to reveal a heaving Lily, bat in hand, while Ethan has a wild look in his eye. Aidan's sprawled out on the floor, groaning, and so are Lucas and Seth.

"What's going on?" I then turn to see all the girls, starring at us from the doorway of the kitchen. Renesmee looks directly at me and raises her eyebrows.

"It wasn't my idea!" I exclaimed right away, putting my hands up.

"It was Aidan!" Masen squeaked, pointing to the boy on the ground.

"Aide!" Jen exclaimed, kneeling down to help her boyfriend up.

"Oh shit, Aide. Sorry about that," Lily said, quickly realizing what she did.

"You better be, woman," Aidan coughed out as Jen helped him out.

"Well you should be saying sorry too," Grace pointed out. "You idiots shouldn't have scared us in a time like this! Who the hell knows who it could've been!"

"Alright, it was a bit tacky on our part," Embry announced. "We'll take blame."

"Sorry, Jake. I just wanted to make it the best bachelor's party," Seth apologized.

"It's okay, bud," I said, smiling gratefully at him.

"I didn't meant for the maid of honor to take it out on everyone," Seth said, motioning to Lily who frowned in confusion.

"Maid of honor?" Lily repeated slowly. "Wait…Me?"

"Yeah, aren't you the maid of honor?" Seth said, frowning.

"Ah, no." We all turn to Lizzy who's a bright, tomato red. "That would be me."

"Oh," Seth squeaked, swallowing hard as his cheeks turned pink.

"Anyway, the night isn't over yet," I announced, clearing my throat as I looked at the boys.

"I guess since you're all here, might as well have a conjoined party," Renesmee remarked, walking over and snaking into my side. I smiled, bringing her close to me. "We can still party together. No biggie. Might be better anyway."

"Sounds good to me," Jackson said, rubbing his hands together as he then winked at Maysun who blushed.

"Come on, impromptu dance party!" Dru shouted, bouncing all around us. Meanwhile, Iris had turned on the speakers, allowing music to flood through the house.

"Let's go, Aidan," Lily said, chuckling as she picked her brother up by the arms from Jen and began to swing him around.

I laughed, looking at Renesmee before swinging her around and joining our friends and family in the festivities. For the first time in months, everyone was smiling and I, for one, was actually excited for what's to come.

* * *

 **A/N: More of a fun chapter and guess what– the wedding's coming up very soon :) Anyway hope you all enjoyed, keep out a look out for the next chapter, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

*Lily's POV*

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. _Of course it was the alcohol_. It's always the alcohol...

After the boys decided to scare us last night, things got out of hand. Next thing you know I'm taking shot after shot, and I guess my human side decided to kick in telling me I've had enough in my bloodstream.

"Oh God," I groaned, lifting my head up from where it was resting against a pillow. I was in my bed, but it was just me. Ethan was nowhere to be seen. I could taste vomit in the back of my throat as I struggled to get up, each movement of my body feeling like I had been run over by a tractor trailer.

 _What the hell happened last night?_

I looked to see the alarm clock read _6 : 2 4 A M_ in bright red digital lettering. I groaned, crawling out of the bed and making my way across the floor. The kids shouldn't be up for another hour. Ella always started the day at 7 AM on the dot and then Tyler around 8. However, they were with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's tonight.

Renesmee's wedding was tomorrow and somehow I managed to make myself into the biggest mess on the planet. _Also- where the hell was Ethan?_

I groaned, trudging across the floor and down the hall. As I followed the smell of breakfast food, I heard some rustling going on in the closet. I frowned, turning towards the junk closet where Grace and Masen store all their unless shit. Even though I was curious, I felt oddly repulsed by it…

Without hesitation, I opened the door wide open to find Hazel and Fred. The blonde haired vampire was locking lips with the ice cold Lexington twin.

"Busted," I said, causing the two to split apart.

"Lily!" Hazel squeaked. "We…We can explain."

"You realize children live in this house," I pointed out.

"They're not here," Fred retorted.

"They still live here," I grumbled, rubbing my temples. "And hey! You weren't even invited to the party– how'd you get here?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Fred said, looking around. Hazel shrugged as well at this.

"Agh," I said, shaking my head. "Look, just, beat it before the others find out."

"Oh, we already know," Masen announced dryly from behind. He looked at Hazel and Fred who then, without another word, ran at super vampire speed out my window and back to the main house.

"I can't wait for this whole thing to be over," Masen groaned, burying his face into the palms of his hands.

"I never expected that," I said, turning around to glance at the window.

"What? Fred and Hazel?" Masen questioned.

"Yeah," I answered, shrugging. "Always thought Vi, but hey- guess I was wrong."

"Anyway, how ya holding up bud?" Masen asked as the two of us began to make our way down the stairs.

"I've been better, but hanging in there," I said, chuckling. "And to think, we have more partying tomorrow night."

"True that," Masen said, smirking as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I laughed, cringing at bit as I leant against him for support.

We kept walking until we found ourselves in the kitchen. Ethan was flipping blood substitute pancakes while Grace was making some scrambled eggs.

"Breakfast is looking good," I said, making our presence known.

"Lily!" Grace exclaimed. "How ya feeling?"

"I've been better," I teased, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"This is for you," Ethan said, winking as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Just what I needed," I said, grinning widely as let the aroma of the liquid flood my nostrils.

"And this," Masen added, taking out a flask and pouring some blood in there. I chuckled at my cousin as we all began to eat our breakfast.

"What a night," Grace commented as she took a seat beside Masen. "I haven't partied like that since high school."

"Seriously?" I remarked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"The downside to motherhood at such a young age," Grace said, shrugging. "I mean, of course I'd do it all again for Tyler and Ella, but…Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like living in Boston."

"True," Masen agreed, grasping Grace's hand. "I think about it sometimes. I probably would've made such a great stoner English major."

"Nah, you would've been philosophy," Grace teased, smirking at her husband as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Then again, we have an eternity to figure that part out."

"Yeah," Masen said, although their smiles faltered a bit. It's weird how forever turned into such a taboo around here. What once seemed like a world of endless possibilities and uncertainty, was now a cloud of darkness. I wasn't sure how I felt. I mean a lot of us were terrified of the what ifs.

I looked to Ethan. He gave me a small smile. We did have a lot of fun last night. I mean I was partying in college, even if a lot of it was spent going back and forth between home and constantly worrying about my family. However, when was I not?

"Mom! Dad!"

I blinked, watching as Tyler came barreling towards Grace and Masen. Ella followed close behind, waddling over while Aunt Bella and Uncle Ed walked behind the kids.

"There's my babies!" Grace cooed, scooping Ella into her arms while Tyler jumped full force at Masen.

"How was Grandma and Grandpa's?" Masen asked, ruffling Tyler's hair. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!" Tyler explained, taking a seat at the table. "Grandpa and I played on the piano, but then Grandma joined in and we all played chopsticks. After that we played Monopoly and Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmy stopped by. It was fun until Grandpa and Uncle Emmy got into a fight, but it was fine because we then watched them wrestle. It was funny. Aunt Rosie and Grandma said it was just because they were trying to prove their masculinity."

"I leave you with my kids for one day and you're bashing it out with Uncle Em in front of them?" Masen remarked, looking up at Uncle Ed who frowned.

"In all fairness, Emmett started it," Uncle Edward said, causing Aunt Bella to roll her eyes.

I snorted and shook my head. "Leave it for my father to turn into a child when surrounded by children."

"Your dad adores the kids," Grace said warmly.

"It's sweet. Reminds me of when you were all little again," Aunt Bella chimed in bittersweetly. "We were always tossing you guys to Emmett. He'd have you guys running around outside on the island all day."

"Wait till you have kids," Uncle Edward said, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Oh don't remind me," I said, even though I was laughing. "He's going to be such a good grandfather and my mom, oh boy. She's going to spoil them to no end."

"Just like she did with you," Masen teased, causing me to frown.

"Excuse me, I was her little double miracle! I deserved to be spoiled," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "That and I'm an orphan. I deserve the attention."

"Orphan?" Ella repeated, causing my blood to run cold the moment the word fell out of her tiny o shaped mouth.

"Like little Orphan Annie?" Tyler questioned, causing to look at me with perplexity. "In that musical we watched the other day?"

I swallowed hard, looking at Grace and Masen who seemed a bit taken back too. Not sure what to say.

"Baby, you know that Aunt Lily and Uncle Aidan's biological parents died," Grace explained sweetly. "Her biological father was Uncle Zach and Uncle Jackson's brother."

"Oh," Tyler said, looking at me curiously. "But…But I thought your real parents with Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmy."

"They are," I explained to him gently. "They raised me since I was born, but my momma…She didn't give birth to me. That's it."

"But why did your parents die?" Tyler asked. Gee, the kid wasn't holding back the heavy questions today.

I think Masen sensed my uneasiness as he gently touched his son on the shoulder, "Bub, why don't we stop bothering Aunt Lily. These questions make her sad."

"Oh," Tyler said, his eyes widening with regret. "I'm sorry, Auntie Lily-"

"It's fine, buddy," I said, shaking my head. I then sighed. "My Daddy was killed by a very bad man and my Momma…She died right after I was born."

"I'm still sorry, Aunt Lily," Tyler continued.

"You're fine, baby. It's only natural to be curious," I said, smiling as I picked him up in my arms. Without wasting a second, I began to blow raspberries on his cheeks.

"Aunt Lily!" he whined playfully. Even though Tyler was getting older he was still in an innocent pure stage of life. He was about physical ten, which was the calm before the storm of that independence rebellion phase. I wish we could rewind the clock and go back to a time of when all he ever did was grab Auntie Lily's hair and watched Disney movies on repeat.

"What? You're never too old for your auntie to give you a kiss," I teased, holding him close.

However, I did feel some fear as my eye caught Grace and Masen. What would happen to Tyler and Ella if they lost their parents. I refused to believe that there was even a possibility of the boy in my arms going through what I did.

I think Uncle Edward and Masen could hear what I was thinking because they both grew solemn. Almost like two sides of a mirror the father and son simultaneously pulled their wives closer, pressing kisses to their foreheads.

I shook any negativity from my mind as I then continued to tickle and tease Tyler. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward would stay for awhile longer. I found myself playing with Ella and Aunt Bella, allowing the little girl to throw us into a tea party for a little bit. Grace was stressing out with Elaine in the other room while Uncle Edward, Masen, and Ethan took Tyler to play a game of baseball outside. Of course Grace would only end up cracking and heading into the room where we were playing with Ella and scooping her up, despite the confused sounds coming from the little girl.

I ended up finding myself leaving the house for a bit, letting Masen and Grace have some alone time with their children. I suddenly found myself running to my parents for the day while Ethan ran an errand with Alice in picking up some last minute things for the wedding tomorrow. It was very rainy and dreary today, but Alice promised a sunny day for the wedding. I hoped so because I could use some more sunshine and maybe even more alcohol.

"You're not still hung over are you?" my mother questioned as I blinked, looking back at her. The two of us were sitting on the back porch. It was just us and my father who was tossing a football back and forth with Bo and Wes.

"No," I stated flatly.

"Your brother still is," My mother remarked. Even though she seemed displeased, I could sense the amusement in her voice. "He ended up calling your father and I late last night. We ending up helping Leah bring him, Seth, and Jen back to the Clearwater house."

"Leah barely helped. She was also pretty hammered," My dad said, coming over to join us. He chuckled. "Boy, I have never seen her like that. She kept yapping about some Casey…"

"Ex-flame," I explained, sinking into my chair. "But yeah, I mean we had fun. Isn't that what this weekend is about? Celebrating Renesmee and Jake and having a wee bit of fun."

"Did you just say a wee bit of fun?" My mother questioned, nose scrunching up.

"What are you? From the Irish coven?" Dad joked.

"No. I've just been watching a lot of Irish and British television with Ethan," I explained, shaking my head. "He likes that stuff. Reminds him of his parents."

"Well I'm sure Aidan was apart of the Irish coven last night considering the amount he drank last night," my mother remarked.

"Anyway, what's bothering ya sweet pea?" My dad then asked, cutting to the chase.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" I questioned.

"Baby, it's written all over your face," Mom said, taking both of my hands. "You're our daughter. We know when you're internally debating about it, and your Uncle Edward might've mentioned about the kids comment today…About Gwen and Matt."

"Oh. Yeah…That," I said, shaking my head. I bit my lip and shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been thinking about the future right now and…I want a lot with Ethan. I want so much with him and I'm going to have to fight for it all."

"Sadly that's life," My mom said softly. She then gave me a gentle grin. "Everything is a fight. Look at me. After what I went through, I never thought I could get the life I dreamed about. However, I met your father, then you and Aidan, and well…Somehow I made it out alright."

Dad smiled at this, squeezing mom's hand. I smiled at the two of them, but before I could speak the sliding glass door behind us opened. Out popped Aidan, wearing a pair of sunglasses and with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I'm just dropping by to tell everyone I'm alive," Aidan explained, taking a seat at the table with the rest of us. He then turned to me and nodded his head. "What about you, Lils. Dead on the inside or what?"

"I'm doing better than you, that's for sure," I teased, causing him to shrug as he leant against his chair. "Anyway what did I miss? Heavy talk or something?"

"You could say that," I said, looking towards my parents.

"Hey, this is going to go for the both of you," My dad said, settling himself in the chair. His elbow resting against the surface as he wagged a finger. "I know things are glum and that's all anyone around here talks about, but keep to the damn positives. Plan for those futures. I want grandbabies. I want to see you two thrive. Don't late some damn Volturi ruin our dreams. We've come this far."

"Amen to that," Aidan remarked, crossing his arms over his chest while I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, there you guys are," Jen said, coming out the backdoor. Ethan right behind her. "We've been looking for y'all."

"Might as well join. You two are eventually going to be in-laws," My dad remarked before looking back to where Wes and Bo were tossing the football to each other.

Ethan and Jen both blushed at this while my mother just shook her head. "Oh, just come join us. We're just watching Emmett get beat by Wes and Bo, isn't that right boys?"

"Right!" they both exclaimed, saluting my mother before narrowing in on my father.

"Aide, you should join," I teased.

"Not unless you want to see your brother vomit," Aidan stated, causing Jen to chuckle as she climbed onto his lap. Meanwhile Ethan clung to my side, the family smiling and laughing as we watched my father play with the boys.

Tomorrow was the wedding. Time to think of the positives. However, that wouldn't last long because I would only be visited by a certain ghost later that night….

*Renesmee's POV*

Something about this scene felt way too familiar to me. I was seated on the porch of the cottage in one of the white rocking chairs my parents got remodeled after the ones on our islands. Just being in one of them made me feel safe and relaxed, especially being in Forks and looking up at the starry Washington sky.

Suddenly I wasn't an adult anymore. I was a kid again sitting on the porch after spending the afternoon finding seashells with Jacob at LaPush, playing tea party with Lily, hide n' seek with Aidan and Masen, while reading Lizzy a bedtime story. Those memories should be technically happening right now. I was eleven after all…

I took a deep breathe and sighed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow though, even if somehow Jacob and I were about to take part of some monumental wedding ceremony for supernaturals all alike, I was just happy to be marrying my best friend. Solidifying our bond for life. I knew I loved him and I knew I never wanted to part with him…This just made everything between us something more powerful. I couldn't necessarily explain it…

"Early wedding nerves?"

I look to my side to see my mother leaning against the cottage front door.

"In a way," I said, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I understand," My mom replied, slowly walking over to take a seat in the rocking chair beside me. "Then again, for me it was a piece of paper. I never really thought much of marriage. The only thing I wanted over anything was a life with your father. To be immortal with him."

"I guess you can say I feel the same," I said, shrugging. I wrapped my arms around my body and sighed. "I just can't believe it…All the work that went into this despite everything going on and tomorrow, we're all just going to pretend we're normal humans and watch Jake and I marry…The concept is just so bizarre to me."

"Well we have to for the sake of some human guests. Renee, Ellie, your college friends, and your high school friends," Mom explained. "But it's going to be a big wedding. I think everyone's going to stick with their groups if you know what I'm saying."

"I gotcha," I said, shaking my head. I sighed, looking up at the night sky.

"Tomorrow is going to be one of the best days of your life," Mom told me, smiling fondly. "You'll see."

"Thanks, Momma," I whispered. I then smiled back at my mother as she took my hand in hers.

"Seems like yesterday you were my little nudger," she mentioned, cupping my cheek now. "Always following close behind. Always needing me…"

"Momma, you know I'm always going to need you and I'm still your little nudger," I reminded her. "Just because I'm marrying Jacob doesn't mean everything is changing…"

"I know baby. I know," My mother replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Jake's always been in my life. Just like how you and Daddy are still going to be in my life," I continued.

"I know. Sometimes I just need the reminder," Mom said, sighing. "However, things are going to change. They always do, the world wouldn't be the world without a little change even for frozen immortal creatures like us."

"True," I agreed, chuckling.

Mom chuckled too before quieting a bit. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, whatever adventure or wherever life takes you next, I'm going to be with you, baby. I love you more than my own life and I only want what's best for you and I know Jacob will give that to you."

"You're gonna make me cry, Momma," I whispered, ramming myself into her for a hug. She held me tightly to her as the two of us cried, well she dry cried, but you get the point.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion." I look up from my mother's shoulder to see my father leaning against the doorway. "Does someone have second thoughts? Because if you want, we could get you out of here faster than Aunt Alice's Porsche."

"No, more so tears of joy," Mom said, wiping them from my eyes.

"Well good," Dad said, nodding his head. He then sighed, walking over. "Jacob Black is about to marry my little girl tomorrow…I don't think I ever saw this coming, that's for sure."

"After everything we've been through, I think this is a good turn out," Mom mentioned, running a hand through my hair.

"So I take it you guys one hundred percent are okay with me marrying Jacob now?" I joked, looking back at my two parents.

"Baby, we've always loved Jacob and how he loves you," My mom said. She bit her lip. "Of course there were past set backs."

"Yeah," my father chimed in dryly.

"But when we found out Jake imprinted on you, it was something I had to accept as a possibility," Mom continued. "And to be honest, I couldn't think of anyone better for you to marry, Renesmee."

"Well, I still don't think anyone's good enough to marry you, angel," Daddy remarked, causing me to frown at him. "However, Jacob comes pretty close and well, after seeing that boy risk his life for you…How could I not care for that silly mutt."

I just shook my head as my father came over and placed his hands on my mother's shoulders. "I don't think I've ever seen Jake love someone the way he loves you," Mom added. "That boy would stop heaven and earth for you."

I smiled, leaning against the chair and looking up at the stars. A small yawn escaping my lips as I crossed my arms over my chest sleepily.

"Speaking of, I think it's time for someone to get their beauty sleep," Mom teased. "You'll need a full eight hours if you're going to be dealing with your Aunt Alice tomorrow."

"Your mother's right," Dad added, chuckling.

"Carry me?" I asked, batting my eyes like a little girl again.

"Renesmee," My mother chided with a chuckle.

"Oh you know my weakness," My dad said, shaking his head as he picked me up in his arms. I then curled into him with my mother close behind. The two of them bringing me into my bedroom like I was a little girl again.

That night the butterflies were swirling in my stomach. It was hard for me to sleep, not going to lie. However, the recording of my lullaby on my old childhood CD player soothed me to sleep and soon dreams of me walking down the aisle to Jacob danced in my head.

My last night as Renesmee Carlie Cullen…

By this time tomorrow I would officially be Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh the wedding is up next! Hope you all enjoyed and keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

*Jacob's POV*

"Wake up, leach lover! The big day is here!" Paul's voice boomed in my ears as I groaned, curling further into the warmth of my bed.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, pulling the covers above my head to shield me from my brother in-law.

"Five more minutes and you're going to be late to your own wedding, Jake," Sam chided.

"Why are you all in here?" I moaned tiredly.

"Jeez, you'd think a guy would be more enthusiastic on the day he's about to get married," Embry commented, only causing me to groan some more.

Last night was hard sleeping without Ness. I got a couple of hours, but I missed having her in the bed with me. It was so foreign considering the two of us haven't slept without for a long time. Probably for the last three years..

"Nope, not on our watch, Jakey ole boy," Quil's voice now floated through the air. I shut my eyes in protest, however the yanking of my blankets caused me to shoot up in the bed.

Sure enough, there were Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam. They were all around my bed like we were teenagers again. The original wolves, if you will– minus Seth and Leah. The calm before the storm that is the mass producing wolf pack.

"Let's give the guy a break, it's his big day after all," Ethan remarked, walking in followed by Masen.

"My sister is going to need him in one piece," Masen added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Best man and father of the groom, coming through!" Seth exclaimed, flying into my bedroom as he pushed my dad. I could see my dad beaming. He was already dressed in his Sunday best suit along with his classic fedora and bolo tie.

"Hey boys, Aidan's finished cooking up the grub and I suggest you all get some before Charlie gets here with everyone's suits. It's gonna be a long day and you're gonna need the energy," my dad said, jerking a thumb behind him.

"Ooo! I smell pancakes!" Quil whistled, rubbing his hands together as he and the other wolves followed him out the door.

Seth then smiled at me before then quietly leaving me with my father. I rubbed my sleepy eyes as my father wheeled over towards me, a soft smile on his face.

"Any final advice, Pops?" I asked, smiling back at him sleepily.

My dad chuckled. "Not really….I'm just happy to see you happy, son. After everything with Bella…"

"Let's refrain from that today," I cut in.

"Wait, let me finish," My dad said, putting up a finger in the air as an act of protest. "After everything you went through…I'm just glad to see you with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Even if it's the daughter of your former girlfriend-"

"Dad, Bella and I never even technically dated," I pointed out.

"Still," he said, shrugging. "Look, you found someone who completes you, Jake. Someone who knows how to deal with your temper and your stubbornness because she's like you in all those aspects, son. She knows your weaknesses and your strengths and she's helped you become the man I'm proud to call my son. You got a real good one, Jake. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," I said, welling with pride. However, that smile died softly as I then looked at my father with hesitant eyes. "Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"Do…Do you think Mom would've liked her?" I asked quietly.

My father grew silent at this. Mom was not someone we brought up very often. The only person I've ever been able to talk about her with was Renesmee. With my dad, Rebecca, or Rachel they've always been so distant the moment she's mentioned.

"She would've loved her," my dad stated bittersweetly, looking up at me with an earnest smile. "Renesmee is kind, fearless, selfless, and loves her family and friends more than anything. Those are things that also embodied your mother and…I only wish she was here to see this…"

"Me too," I echoed.

"You think these things get easy, but after the third one it never is," My dad said, looking at me with a half smile. "The last one."

"Yeah," I said, patting my old man on the back. The two of us smiled as I then proceeded to push my father into the other room where all the guys were currently taking their pic at Aidan's breakfast food. I could see Colin, Brady, and Jared were also here. Meanwhile, the blonde was currently flipping a pancake onto Colin's plate.

"Get it while it's fresh!" Aidan chimed. He then looked up at me and grinned. "Ah! There's the man of the hour- got yours all ready! Two sunny side up eggs with a side of Belgium waffles and bacon!"

"Thanks, man," I said, grabbing the plate in hand before heading to the table. I took the head, watching all the guys toss the breakfast food around like heathens. Solomon, my brother in law, was currently rounding up his oldest son, Keani, and Tyler. They would be serving as our ring bearers while little Ella would serve as the flower girl.

I stared at my large plate of food and the back at the clock. Ironically, my usual bottomless pit wasn't feeling up to scarfing down at all this food. I was more concentrated on what was going to happen in two hours. At one pm I'd have to start making my way all to La Push. Then at 1:20, Ness should be arriving and by 2pm we would be married. After that, the rest of the day was saved for partying. I couldn't believe this day was here and I would have my pack here to guide me there.

I had quite a bit of groomsmen. Seth was the best man, but then there was Masen, Aidan, and Ethan– because I can't forget Ness's family. Then, without question, I had to have my guys Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Colin, Brady, Jared. Finally, of course, Solomon because he's my brother in-law.

"Hey boys!" a voice exclaimed. I looked to see Charlie Swan marching in here with none other than the tuxedoes. Jonathan and Sue close behind him as they helped out. "I think I got something ya need!"

"If I don't say so myself, I think we should really get a move on getting dressed," Seth said, looking at his own watch. "We're gonna have the whole supernatural world's eyes on us tonight!"

"No pressure, huh?" I muttered, shoving a bite of waffle into my mouth.

"When Quileute royalty marries into Vampire royalty," Ethan mused, biting into toast.

Masen snorted. "My family is not royalty."

"And neither is mine," I added.

"Oh please," Paul said, rolling his eyes. "Jake, the Blacks are one of the most prominent families on the rez. And you Cullen's are practically the British Royal family of your world. Jake and Ness are basically Will and Kate."

I gave him a quizzical look while Paul shrugged. "What! I know a thing or too! Plus, Rach really likes _the Crown_ and we did our fair amount of research…"

"What about the Volturi?" Masen pointed out.

"Look, those leeches don't deserve to be considered royalty," Embry commented, shaking his head. "By this time next year, you Cullens will probably be the kings and queens of the bloodsuckers."

"Can we please refrain from the derogatory names!?" Aidan chided. "This is a wedding not a biker bar!"

I then shared a look of concern with Ethan and Masen. No one's ever talked about what would happen after, that is if we make it…

I shook my head, ignoring it because it was my wedding day. I wasn't in the mood to have what was going to be one of the best days of my life tampered by some negative thoughts.

After clearing my plate, I took my suit and headed into my room to get changed while the others got ready all over the house. Quietly, I placed everything on as I tried to take in every moment. However, that would change with a knock at my window.

I turned to find none other than Lily waving at me. She had curlers in her hair and a distressed look on her face. Quickly, I opened up the window.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" I questioned frantically. Without any explanation, my soon-to-be wife's cousin climbed through the window in nothing but her robe on.

"Look, I'm only the messenger but someone's been trying to reach you for the last couple of hours," Lily explained. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I asked. Before I could question, suddenly Lily was grasping my hand in hers.

I gasped, but before I could respond suddenly a woman appeared. A woman I never thought I would ever see again.

She had long black hair and these big dark brown eyes, just like mine. However she looked to much like Rachel and Rebecca, almost identical. I never thought that my sisters had any resemblance to her, but they did…

"Mom?" I whispered, completely struck with a swirl of emotions.

"Hello, Jacob," she said. Her voice light and airy. I had forgotten how she sounded being that I only ever got to hear her voice nowadays through old home movies.

"How…You…How?" I croaked, starring at her.

"I contacted your friend over here," Mom explained, motioning to Lily. I looked at the blonde who weakly smiled at me, knowing this was taking a lot out of her. "And we haven't much time…"

"I can't believe you're here," I whispered, walking closer to her, although I know I could not touch her. She sighed, placing a translucent hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to see you on your wedding day," she explained wistfully. "It was something I dreamed of seeing, for you and your sisters. I watched both my girls walk down the aisle, but not in the way I had hoped…"

"Mom, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she told me. "Look, I knew there was a chance that I could see you and I took it…And I just wanted to tell you how proud I am, baby, and how much I love you."

"I love you too mom," I said, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I won't keep you any longer," she said, cupping my cheek. "But you needed to know that and…Be brave, son. You're going to be a good husband and a good father someday, I just know it."

"Thank you, Mom," I told her tearfully. "I love you…"

She smiled one last time. "And your father was right."

"About what?" I asked.

"About Renesmee," she responded, gleefully. "Tell her we would've gotten along very well."

And before I could reply, my mother was gone…Just like that. I held in my breath, only to be distracted right away by Lily starting to fall.

"I got you, Blondie Jr," I teased, catching her in my arms before she hit the floor.

"Sorry for the surprise," she told me as I helped her up, keeping her steady. "I just thought you should say hi, and she's been visiting in my dreams for the last two nights."

I chuckled, shaking my head as I then brought her into a hug. "Lily, I think you just gave me the best wedding gift I could possibly receive."

Lily relaxed at this and went to hug me back. "Hey, you're going to be officially apart of this family soon. It's the least I could do, mutt."

I chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before the two of us pulled apart. As we did, Seth came barreling through the door.

"Ah…Am I interrupting something here?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Oh don't mind me," Lily said, patting my shoulder. "I just came to give Jake a message…From an old friend."

I smiled at that while Lily walked towards the door. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to finish getting ready! We have an hour left, chop chop!"

"Do I want to know?" Seth asked, jerking a thumb towards Lily.

"Maybe later, but right now we got a wedding to get to," I said, patting him on the back. With that, everything kind of seemed to go by in a blur. Suddenly I was dressed in my tux and was making my way across La Push's first beach– my beach with Ness.

Alice did an amazing job. What seemed to be hundreds of guests all seated in white chairs. The area had been closed off for the private event. A sunny June day. Luckily, thanks to the Martins along with Meredith and her family, they were able to place a spell on the beach preventing the vamps from sparkling, not giving them away to the humans that were in attendance that did not know of our secret.

Everyone ahead of me was starting to get lined up. The bridesmaids were all dressed in a pale pink, the same color as our vests. There was a lace like bodice and the dress flared out. Most of them were supporting various hairstyles ranging from buns to curls.

"Are you ready?" I look to see it's Bella. She was in a midnight dark blue dress that went all the way down to her feet. It was simple, but very Bella's style. Her long brown hair in curls. She was planning on pushing my father down the aisle.

"I think so, Bells," I answered, smiling at her.

"I'm so happy for you, Jake," Bella said, placing a hand on my cheek. "I…I know I've always told you this, but I can't imagine my daughter being with anyone else. One of my best friends…I'm so happy we're officially going to be a family."

"Me too," I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bella, who looked like she was going to cry, gave my shoulder a squeeze then. However, without thinking I pulled Bella into a hug. She hugged me back fiercely.

"Thank you for another big sister to me, Bells. I'm sure you're going to be an even better mother in-law," I teased under my breath.

Bella laughed at this and pressed a kiss to my cheek before pulling away, "Don't push it, son."

"Alright everybody! It's gonna start!" Alice sung, rushing over. I swallowed, turning around to look at what lay before us. The band starting to play against the crashing of waves.

 _Here we go._

*Renesmee's POV*

"Almost there, Ness," Aunt Rose said from behind my head. I couldn't see much due to my face being out of reach from the mirror but my aunts have been working effortlessly for the last hour on my appearance.

"Jen's almost here with the dress," Aunt Alice chirped, twirling into the area in a silk robe and cell phone in hand.

"The final touches," Lily mused wistfully as she continued doing Lizzy's hair. Lily's own long waves of golden locks in curlers, the final touch to her outfit. Meanwhile, she was wearing a rose pink bridesmaid dress I had picked out, but one that hugged close to her body.

My entire bridal party was here getting ready alongside them. Grace was currently trying to get Ella to stay still with the help of Rachel while Leah and Emily talked with Rebecca. Claire and Lexie were giggling to themselves, talking mostly about Stefano. However, Maysun was attempting to get them to stay on task.

I had a lot of bridesmaids. It was hard to choose. I mean, Jake and I kind of mixed them. Lizzy, Lily, Grace, Abby, and Jen were no brainers being they're my family. Then I had Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, and Claire in there to represent Jake. That left me with two more spots which I have to say, was difficult to choose. I thought about asking Dru, Iris, and Cordelia, but I didn't know them quite as well. So, I ended up choosing Maysun and Lexie weirdly enough. I think because Maysun and I got to know each other pretty well over the last two years. She's help me learn how to cope when we lost Lizzy and Lexie because the Williams family is apart of our family in many ways- they're honorary Cullen's at this point. Then of course, Ella would be my flower girl.

"Seems like yesterday you were asking me to french braid your hair," Aunt Rose said to me in a low voice as she continued to gently tend to my long, dark bronze shinning locks. She was dressed just like her daughter, in a similar gear but sporting an elegant lavender dress.

"That's because it was yesterday. It's only been ten years," Lily quipped.

"Playing tea party and building snowmen," Aunt Rose continued, ignoring her daughter as she gently touched my hair. "I still remember that little squirming baby in my arms I took care of while your mother transformed. You know, you were such a good baby…"

"Aw, Aunt Rose," I said softly, looking towards my emotional aunt.

"If you're this emotional for Ness's wedding, I can't imagine what Lily or Aidan's will be like," Lizzy teased.

"Well, Ness was basically Rose's unofficial godmother," Aunt Alice commented, placing a hand on her adopted sister's shoulder. "And I have to say myself, I do miss those days terribly. The tea parties, oh all the dress up. The dress up!"

"I think you enjoyed it a lot more than any of us, Mom," Abby joked, coming to her mom's side.

"And to think, the mutt who's hand you used to bite for fun as a teething ring is going to be your husband," Aunt Rose added.

"Oh brother," I said, chuckling as I shook my head.

"As much as I do love memory lane, Rose," Alice said, looking at the clock. "Are you almost done?"

"Yes, I am," Aunt Rosalie said, stepping away. "Our baby girl is all ready to go down that aisle."

"Not quite." I turn my head to see my mother standing in the doorway. My father behind her, covering his eyes.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked.

"Yes, Uncle Eddie. Unless showing your ankles count," Lily remarked, looking down at her pink bridesmaid dress.

My father narrowed his eyes as if he were staring down Emmett before looking at me with my mother. The two of them in awe.

"Aw, baby," Momma whispered. "You're so beautiful! If only I could cry."

"Momma," I replied as she came over with my beaming father.

"We have a surprise for you," Dad announced. "Well, it's more so mom's surprise to you…"

Mom grinned at this as she then looked directly at me. In her hands was a dark blue, velvet box.

"Well, I thought you might need something blue and something old," Mom said. "Besides your father."

I chuckled while my father shook his head, a crooked grin gracing his face. My mother smiled as she continued to open up the box to reveal a silver hair comb. It glistened against the lights, the sapphires sparkling the brightest.

"This is a tradition your Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee started when I got married," Momma explained. "The hair comb was your great-grandma Helen's. The sapphires had been added by your grandparents, but…This is something I never thought I'd have to pass on to a daughter and well…Now I have two." She smiled at me and Lizzy who was now by my side.

"Put it on, Ness," Lizzy coaxed, looking at me excitedly.

"Really?" I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. "Are you sure…I mean, Liz-"

"Hey, it's for the firstborn. I can vibe with that." My sister giggled, coming to my side. "Besides, sapphires aren't really my thing. I'm more of an emerald girl."

"Here, we'll help you put it in," Lily said as she and Lizzy took either side of me. I felt warmth swell within me as my cousin and sister placed the hair clip into the back of my hair. I had hoped to maybe resemble Momma's wedding hairstyle, but instead we decided it would look best and probably be for the best (knowing my unruly curls) to have half of it up. This way it curled all around, but also pulled the hair away from my face. It also allowed for the Swan hairpiece to be placed in my hair.

"You got something old and something blue, I thought I might chip in with the new," Grace said, walking over towards me. She then walked over and opened up a jewelry box with a silver bracelet inside.

"Grace!" I gasped.

"Masen and I got it. Just an early wedding present," Grace explained, pulling the piece of jewelry out. "For giving us a beautiful life."

It was a chain bracelet made of pure silver, matching the glistening band on my finger that also represented Sarah Black. There was a single silver heart charm attached to it with my new initials "RCCB" for Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black.

"Thank you," I breathed, admiring it as Grace took it out and clasped it around my wrist. Right above the promise bracelet Jacob made me all those years ago.

"Can't believe you're still wearing that," Aunt Alice said, motioning to the bracelet. "Especially since it clashes with the dress."

"It was the start of Jake and I," I mentioned, admiring it happily. "And it's going to be there when we start our new lives together."

"Speaking of things, now you're just missing something borrowed," Abby remarked.

"I got that covered." We all looked to see Grandma Esme making her way forward. Her eyes sparkling as she held out a box.

"I talked to Alice and Rose, and well…If you're okay with a slight arrangement to your veil," Grandma explained.

"Huh?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"As you know, your parents are all the closest things I'll ever have to children and when Rose and Alice both got married the first times I let them borrow this. I had completely forgotten about this over the years. In fact, it's been hidden in our storage," Grandma Esme explained to me as she slowly lifted the box to reveal a beautiful, long wedding veil.

"It was the veil I married your grandfather in during our first marriage. I thought maybe we could start a tradition for the Cullen girls. Something to keep us all united, even though we aren't related by blood," Grandma Esme explained to me. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes as she cupped my cheek. "You don't have to wear it of course, but I just want you to know how much you mean to this family, Renesmee. You and your siblings. Watching you all grow up and being able to have the privilege of being your grandmother, part of your namesake…Well, it's been one of my greatest joys."

"Oh grandma," I whispered, touching the veil delicately and then looking back at her. Without thinking, I then tackled my grandmother in a hug. She chuckled, hugging me back as everyone cooed and awed in the background.

"Here, angel, let's help you place that in," Aunt Alice said, helping me sit down so she and Aunt Rose could pin it below my clip.

With a deep breath, I got up and looked at myself fully in the mirror. The veil Grandma Esme gave me was like a waterfall, flowing down my pinned up hair. My makeup was elegant and as for my dress, it was everything I could ever imagine and more.

"Jennifer did a lot of the designing," Aunt Alice explained, wrapping an arm around her adopted little sister. "Taught her everything I know."

"You designed this Jen?" Abby gaped.

"Well, Alice helped me a lot but I guess," she said, blushing.

The gown was just like a princess's. The strapless dress was made out of a delicate material and had a flower pattern wrapping around my bodies, but flared out around my waist. The bottom half of the dress reminded me of a stress the sheer all bunching around me like water. It was beautiful and it made me look like a fairy princess.

"A one of a kind," Maysun said.

"Oh Renesmee, you look so beautiful," Rebecca gushed. My soon to be sister-in-laws coming over to marvel at my dress.

"You're going to give our brother a run for his money, that's for sure," Rachel added.

"Jake's going to freak when he sees you," Emily exclaimed.

"Oh, if only Mom was here for this," Rebecca said solemnly. I noticed her eyes fade as Rachel grasped her hands. Behind them, I could see Lily's eyes fading too, my cousin's body freezing a bit.

"From what I can remember about Sarah, she was a kind woman," My mother said. "She would've loved being here."

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's looking down on everyone happy," I said, grabbing my future sister in-law's hands into my own. As I did this, I noticed Lily slip out the back.

" _Don't worry sister_." I look to see Lizzy smiling bittersweetly at me. _"She just has to pay a visit before the ceremony. She'll be there."_

 _"I had a feeling she would pay a visit_." I thought to my sister before turning to help the rest of the bridesmaids get ready to leave the Cullen household and start heading to the La Push beach.

"The limos are pulling up!" Aunt Alice sung, prancing all around just as Lily

"Oh boy, bridesmaids first. Let's go ladies," Aunt Rose said, gathering them up all while I sat and watched with my parents.

"I should go help," Momma said, looking towards them warily. She then looked back at me and smiled. "Don't worry, your special ride will be here soon."

"Special ride?" I remarked, chuckling as my mother pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Good luck, baby. Next time I see you, you'll be a married woman," My mother said, gently touching my cheek.

"I love you, Momma," I replied softly.

"I love you too, my little nudger," she replied, the venom tearing in her eyes. "Plus que ma propre vie…"

I smiled through the tears before she headed out the door, following the others. It was only moments after that a knock on the door caused me to look up. I had been holding on tight to my father's hand when none other than my grandfather walked in.

"Wow," Grandpa Charlie said. He was dressed in a tux and looked at me in shock and awe.

"How do I look, Grandpa?" I asked shakily.

"Like a princess, kid," he answered, smiling widely at me. I grinned, taking a few long strides straight into his arms. Grandpa Charlie then hugged me back tightly.

"I'm glad you're here and all grandpa, but…Why are you here?" I asked midway through our hug.

"You didn't tell her?" Grandpa asked, looking at my dad who shrugged– although I could tell he was amused by the way he was grinning.

"We thought we should surprise her. It'd be more fun," Dad explained.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm your ride," he answered. I frowned as he then took my hand. "Follow me, kid."

I agreed and followed my grandfather out into the front of my house where a police car was waiting there right for me. I gasped, looking at the two guys who were trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh boy," I said, chuckling. "Now that's a special ride."

"Hey, I'll get you to the beach faster than you can say Renesmee and Jacob are getting married," Grandpa Charlie said, hoping into the front seat. Almost immediately he put on the sirens.

"Drawing a lot of attention to ourselves?" I questioned, looking to my dad who only gave me that crooked smile of his.

"It's a special day," he stated simply before taking my hand and walking me to the car. The moment we got into the car, I could feel the excitement and nerves take over within me like a whirlwind. My breath hitching as we grew closer to the beach and my heart pounding ferociously against my ribcage.

"Just breathe," my dad whispered in my ear. "Breathe and it'll all be okay."

"I just don't wanna mess this up," I replied back quietly. I gripped tightly to my father's arm as Grandpa Charlie's police cruiser rode up to the beach. I could see everyone eagerly and curiously looking in my direction. I could see my bridesmaids lining up as Lizzy and Seth, the last of the two, took their final places besides where Jake and I would soon be standing.

"Don't let me fall, Daddy," I squeaked.

"Never will," he answered.

With that, Grandpa Charlie opened the door and let me out into the bright light of that June afternoon. As all eyes fell on me, I couldn't help but stare at the one pair I was meant to be with…The one pair of eyes that started this all.

 _Here we go…._

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, here we go! Next time you read this story Jake and Ness will be married ;) In the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and please keep a look out for the next update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

*Jacob's POV*

The wind was lightly blowing as I watched Ella waddle down the aisle, throwing flower petals all over the place. She was being escorted by Elaine and not long after that everyone started to make their way down. First my dad and Bella. The Cullen's had been generous to install a temporary surface under the aisle so his wheelchair could roll over the sand. After them, they all went down one by one.

Then I saw the flashing red, white, and blue lights. I could feel my stomach tightening as Seth stood beside me and Lizzy took her place at where Renesmee would be standing. In between us, my soon to be Grandpa Fangs was standing. Carlisle was watching with absolute pride as the police car pulled up.

I could feel my stomach whirl as Charlie got out first. I could see Edward peering through the back, but not Renesmee. First, my soon to be father in-law climbed out and then his hand extended for the passenger beside him.

There, in all her beauty, was Renesmee. She looked like a floating white cloud of pure amazement. Memories of us all came crashing into one swirl of pure love. Her brown eyes were sparkling as she looked directly at me, and in that moment it happened. You know when they say there's those times when you just stare at someone and you're the only two people on the planet. Well, this was one of those moments.

I could only look at Ness as she came forward. The blushing bride grinning through her white gown.

I didn't even realize the moment her hand touched mine as she finally reached the head of the alter. I blinked, looking towards Edward who had to be smiling one of the most genuine smiles he'd ever given me. With that, he then turned to Renesmee and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before taking a seat beside Bella. Renesmee glancing back at the two with pure adoration before turning to me. Both of her hands in mine now and I could see a new bracelet next to the old promise bracelet I had given her all those years ago.

I looked up at her in surprise and she just proceeded to blush. I smiled and rubbed her hand. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

"And you look handsome," she reciprocated, through both of our intense blushes.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Two souls that have been united since birth, and two souls that have united us all here today," Carlisle began.

"I won't lie, a long time ago the Cullen family and the Quileute tribe didn't get along." This got a few chuckles from the audience as Ness and I just shared looks with one another.

Carlisle continued, "In fact, even though we would team up for the greater good, there was still tension. Then, Renesmee was born and along came Jacob. The moment those two met, it was meant to be. Soon, all the hatred and anger the two sides shared for one another disappeared."

This had Renesmee welling up in tears and I could feel myself getting choked up by the kind words from Carlisle. The Cullen patriarch even looking as if he was going to cry, although no tears would shed from his eyes.

"Suddenly, our two families found themselves treating one another like family as the years grew on. Now, it's through this marriage that these two can celebrate love overcoming adversity, but also shows what the power of love can achieve," Carlisle finished.

"Grandpa," Renesmee whispered, trying to control her emotions. She gently reached out and squeezed his hand, which he responded with a look of absolute pride and love towards his granddaughter.

"So that's why I'm honored to be here, conducting the marriage ceremony between these two," Carlisle continued looking at Renesmee and then at me. I smiled back at him, nodding my head.

"With that, I believe they have written their own vows," Carlisle said, gesturing to us.

"Nessie," I began first, causing her to immediately blush. "From the moment I met you, I wasn't sure what would come of our relationship. I was scared. Very scared, but with each day and with each moment I got to know you better, I found myself growing closer to you than anyone I've ever met in my life. For you were there for me in the good and the bad and even just the normal. You are my constant. You are always there for me to hold on to something, to keep me steady. You are my strength, my hope, and my world. Wherever you go, I go. I love you and I'll keep loving you for the rest of eternity."

I could feel the tears trickling down my cheek and I wiped them away, trying to also hold onto my soon to be wife's hands. Ness's eyes were watering as she squeezed my hands. She then took a deep breath as she then began. "Jake. Words cannot describe the love I share with you. We've had our ups and our downs, and there were times I thought we were doomed, but just like you said, we've been there for one another through and through. You are the one person who's kept me grounded and helped me stay true to myself. You are my light, my sunshine, my best friend, my love. I want so many things with you and whatever life throws at us, I know you'll be standing with me."

The two of us were both weepy at this point and I don't think there was a dry eye in the audience.

"And on that note," Carlisle began. He then looked at Tyler and Keani. "The rings, boys."

I watched as our nephews scrambled forward to present each of us a ring. "And repeat after me," Carlisle continued. "I, Jacob Ephraim Black. Take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black. Take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said softly, placing the ring gently on her finger.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold," Carlisle said. "Until death due us part…"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold," I repeated. "Until death due us part."

"Now, you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Carlisle said, looking towards Ness. She grinned as she began to place the ring on my finger.

"I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she proclaimed. "Take you, Jacob Ephraim Black. To be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, until death due us part…"

"Now, by the power invested in me and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle announced. "You may now, kiss the bride!"

I could feel my lips curling into a wide grin as Renesmee pressed her lips to mine. It was somehow on that one kiss, despite the cheering hooting, and clapping, we were back to phase one. Just Renesmee and Jacob. Together forever, and by the golden wedding band on my finger, something was telling me that no one was going to stop us.

*Renesmee's POV*

" _Aye dios mio!"_ Carmen exclaimed, pressing two kisses to my cheeks. _"Mi bebe linda!_ Well you're no _bebe_ anymore. _Mi mujer hermosa!"_

"Oh, Carmen," I said, hugging my cousin by the arms. "I'll always be _bebe linda._ "

"It was a wonderful ceremony," Eleazar commented to Jacob and I.

"Really was," Kate chimed in as Garrett hugged her playfully by the waist. "I'd be shedding tears if I had any! Swear!"

"Don't worry, I believe you Kate," I said, smiling at her.

"We're really grateful we at least got to witness you two marry," Tanya added. There was a slight stillness followed by that, we all knowing what's to come.

"I hope you all don't mind, but I've been dying to get this one on the dance floor," Garrett remarked, breaking the tension as he kissed Kate's cheek. "Congrats you two! Cheers to forever!"

"Thanks!" Jacob and I called out simultaneously as the Denali's flew to the dance floor. I could see Tanya was trying to find a dance partner and decided to narrow in on a member of Jo and Caleb's Wolfpack. Geoff or something like that.

"So, this everything you imagined?" Jacob asked me as he wrapped his arms around my middle.

Truthfully, this wedding had to be everything I wished for and more. We all headed to the Cullen main house's backyard after the ceremony– right where my parents had their wedding. That way we got to incorporate Jacob's roots and mine as well into the whole process.

Aunt Alice did a wonderful job with decorating the place. It felt like a magical world from all the fairy lights scattered around the vast property to the arrangements of wildflowers. People from everywhere were just laughing and having a good time. It was truly beautiful to look at.

When we finally got here, we proceeded with some traditional wedding activities like my first dance with Jacob. The song was "All of Me" by John Legend, the same song that played during our rooftop dance after we defeated Serena. After that we decided to have the parent-child dances. I danced with my father to the lullaby he wrote for me, which had me in tears. Meanwhile, Jacob's dance had everyone in tears as he danced with both Rebecca and Rachel for the mother-son dance to "You'll Be in my Heart" by Phil Collins.

"Everything is just so…Perfect," I hummed, leaning back into him some more. I could see a ton of our friends and family enjoying the party. Robert and Cordelia were switching back and forth between Dru and Iris while Lily and Ethan twirled each other around. Jen and Aidan were galloping all around the dance floor while Wes and Bo followed in suit.

"Elouise, join us!" Wes shouted at my mother's half sister. Elouise had no idea what was actually going on and I don't think my grandmother did as well. The whole supernatural aspect flying over their heads (which I think Grandpa Charlie was getting too much of a kick out of).

Wes got Elouise in the circle of children after that. Even Bo was getting little Ella to dance with them while Stefano and Lexie "supervised" the two more like flirting with each other, their cheeks turning pink as the younger kids swirled around them.

"Welcome to the family!" Suddenly, I was blindsided by someone hugging my side. I look to see a bright smiling girl with pastel dyed pink hair and a bright smile. Not to mention a slight resemblance to a certain wolf standing beside me. She was dressed in a purple cocktail dress, silver high-heels, and hoop earrings. Right behind her was another young girl I'd never seen before with long black hair and curious eyes peering at me like an artifact.

"You remember my baby cousin Fae, right," Jacob remarked, smiling at the girl before us. "She's Colin's younger sister."

"Not a baby anymore, that's for sure," Fae quipped with a grin, causing Jake to just shake his head in amusement.

"It's been a long time," I said, my eyebrows scrunching up together. Something about her was familiar, but off… "We used to play together sometimes, when I was really little."

"Yep," Fae confirmed. "In fact, we even went trick or treating together one year. Boy, if I knew you were a vamp then the whole world would've known."

"A loud mouth she is," Colin said, coming into focus as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She gets that from the Black side of the family."

"Oh shut it, Col," Fae replied, rolling her eyes. She then motioned to the girl next to her. "Anyway, cuz, new cuz, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Mindy. Mindy, this is Jacob and Renesmee."

"A pleasure," Mindy said, shaking our hands gently. "Fae's told me a lot about your family."

"Well it's nice to meet you," I said, grinning warmly at her. "And we hope you're enjoying the wedding."

"Oh we are," Fae teased, causing Mindy to blush.

"Only my cousin," Jake shot back with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway, congratulations. I'll see you two around the neighborhood," Fae said before dashing away with her older brother and girlfriend.

"I could smell it all over her," I whispered, a bit shocked once they were away from us. "Why didn't you tell me another female phased?"

"I just found out the other night," Jacob explained sheepishly. "I was kind of processing it myself too. Not only that, she imprinted on her girlfriend. Two unlikely things in one night. We had six new guys phase and on top of that, Fae was a catalyst for four other girls to also phase…"

"Wow," I whispered in shock. "Leah must be happy…"

"I think she's still processing it. It's kind of fresh and they were keeping it on the low for awhile. I knew something wasn't right, but they wanted us to not stress about it because of the wedding," Jacob explained.

"Wow," I whispered, shaking my head. "More female wolves…Thank god."

"And all of them are related to the originals somehow," Jacob muttered.

"You know, I forget you and Colin are first cousins," I said, looking back at the Littlesea siblings. "Very all over the place…"

"They're more outgoing. They get that from my Uncle Kevin's side of the family," Jake said. "They're only two of my many first cousins anyway. After all, my dad has four sisters all together. Then there's my mother's sister and her family, which stems from the Atera line."

"Jeez," I remarked.

"All people who are vulnerable to phasing," Jacob added in a low voice. "We're hoping this is it. After my aunt Jennie's twins, Miley and Kylie, phased, I don't think we want anymore…"

"Is it really a bad thing?" I asked curiously. "If they're finding themselves."

"Yes, but it also means more of them are being thrown into dangerous situations," Jacob explained solemnly. "Anyway, enough talk about my family tree or anything remotely depressing. We're at a wedding. Our wedding, might as well have some fun. Look at the others!"

I smiled and then turned to watch Grace and Masen dancing with while Grace's parents danced with Tyler and Lucia. I could see various members of the tribe like Sam, Emily, Leah, Jared, Paul, and Kim dancing with Zach, Jackson, Maysun, Ava, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper. Embry and Carly joining close behind while Lucas and Abby were having a lengthy conversation with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett while my parents joked with Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie. Meanwhile Lizzy stayed close to Seth as the two seemed to awkwardly talk as Nanna Sue and Renee talked to them about something.

All of our friends and family in one place, having a good time. I don't think it could get any better than this.

"This is really an amazing wedding." I look to see Ada and Isaiah Jones making their way forward with a couple of new faces.

"Thanks!" I replied, greeting the two familiar faces with hugs. "I'm so glad you guys could come!"

"A vampire marrying a werewolf? Wouldn't miss that for the world," Isaiah remarked lightly, looking around.

"I see you brought some guests," Jacob commented, looking to the three new faces.

"Oh, right. I asked your aunt if it's okay," Isaiah said, motioning to one boy and two girls. "This is my little brother Thaddeus, little sister Darla, and my cousin Amber."

"As much as we're enjoying this wedding, we're also here to inform you that you have Jones support," Amber chimed in. Everything about her screamed sophisticated and all knowing.

"Well, we're glad to hear that," I said, leaning against my new husband. "A great wedding gift if you ask me."

"War alliance wasn't exactly on the registry," Jacob muttered under his breath. Luckily I only heard him due to the influx of new shouting coming from the wolf pack.

"Jake! Come on, join this conga line!" Quil shouted, interrupting us.

"Ah no thanks," my husband responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, just because you're married doesn't mean ya gotta be stick in the mud!" Embry added, grabbing Jake by the arm before he could even register what was going on.

Meanwhile, Jake looked at me helplessly. "You heard the man," I told him with a grin. Before Jacob could process, Embry had placed him at the front, with a whole train of excited shape shifters following close behind him.

"Your husband is quite the party animal, I see," Ada remarked with an amused glance.

"You could say that," I replied, laughing as I looked at the Jones family warmly. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party. And once again, thank you for the wedding gift."

"Thank you for helping my family. Hopefully this can help all of ours in the end," Ada remarked, giving me a gentle hug.

"And don't worry, this wasn't your only wedding gift," Isaiah remarked. "There's a nice new dinning set somewhere in the mix."

I laughed, "Well, thank you for that."

As the Jones family disappeared on the dance floor, I was left momentarily alone. That was until I felt a presence behind me.

"Is it okay if I ask you to dance? Or will your new husband rip my head off?" I turn around to see Nahuel. He was grinning as he disregarded his suit jacket and gone for a more roughed up look at the end of the night.

"No because we're not in love," I said, taking his hand. "However, you are one of my best friends so it wouldn't kill us."

Without skipping a beat, Nahuel and I began to sway back and forth in the corner of the dance floor.

"I rather just cut to the chase," Nahuel said to me as we continued to sway. "Are you happy?"

"Of course," I answered truthfully.

"And he's treating you well?" Nahuel added.

"Yes," I answered. "What are you, my father? Now thinking about it, as protective as he is, I don't even think he's asked me these questions…."

"I…I just want this to be the end of it, for me that is. Not to make your day about me," Nahuel explained, shrugging. "I…I'm always going to care about you, Ren. Until I find who I've been looking for, but until then I just want you to be happy and if it's with him, then it's with him…"

I nodded gently. "Okay…Well, I am glad that you're here. It's nice seeing your face around here more. Jen's missed you and so has May. I think they like having the family whole again."

"It is strange, especially for them," Nahuel remarked. "All their lives they had never been separated from each other for very long. Even when Serena married Lorenzo, Maysun was always close behind. Then when Jen was born, Serena's children were fairly around the same age and Jen practically grew up with them since Joham didn't know how to raise children on his own. Of course once Jen was born, she'd come visit me and I her. When she had been born, it was the first time I had say in what Joham would do with a new mind. With Serena…I wanted to make sure she wouldn't be anything like the others, ya know? May was fine, but I didn't want Jen being twisted. I couldn't stand the idea."

"Understandable," I said, sighing ever so slightly. I then took a deep breath and cupped his cheek. "One day, someone's going to fall head over heels in love with you and when they do, we're gonna dance just like this at your wedding."

Nahuel chuckled as he then pressed a kiss to my forehead. I blushed a little and gave him a gentle smile. "Sounds like a plan, but until then I think I'm making your groom nervous."

"He'll be fine," I said, chuckling as I looked at Jake who was back and forth looking at me and trying to escape but was being bombard by Paul and Jared now.

"Congratulations," Nahuel said, giving my shoulder a squeeze before walking away towards his two sisters who were currently trying to get Jo to dance with them.

"Some final closure I see?" I look to see Lizzy. She was smiling as she walked over towards me.

"I guess who can say that," I said, linking arms with her.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Masen said, joining the sibling party.

"Jacob and I are set in stone. There's no turning back now," I teased, pulling my brother over so he was closer to me and Lizzy.

"Wow, two out of three are married. Now it's just you, Liz," Masen teased, causing my sister to roll her eyes.

"We'll see," Lizzy said, shaking her head.

"Hey, it's a good day. All three of us are together and we're enjoying a partying in our family's backyard. We're all together. It's perfect," I summarized, grinning happily.

"Anybody care for a good sibling dance?" Masen inquired, holding his hands out to the both of us.

"I mean, I don't see why not," I said, taking it.

"I guess," Lizzy agree, laughing as Masen dragged the two of us onto the dance floor. I let out a squeal as we began to twirl around to the upbeat melody.

"Hey! Can't leave the Hale twins outta this!" Aidan chimed, trouncing over as he held Lily's hand in his.

"My brother's right," Lily said, giggling as he twirled her around.

"That he is," Masen said, grasping Lily's hand and spun her around in his arms. "It's not a party until the Hale's get here."

"And don't forget me," Abby chimed in, laughing as she came running in. I laughed as I took her hands and swirled her in a circle. Meanwhile, Lizzy had jumped on Aidan's back and the two were prancing around.

Soon I could feel Lily and Aidan's presences joining us and not too long after Abby. The six of us jumping up and down in an excited tizzy. Suddenly, the six of us weren't adults. Instead, I saw Lily in her pigtails and missing her two front teeth as she hounded Aidan, who looked around the world with a lost expression. His blonde locks spiked up. Lizzy was smiling at me as Masen grabbed her by the underarms, swimming her much smaller body around. His long locks flapping everywhere. Meanwhile, Abby, the youngest of us gave a toothy grin as she partied in her fairy princess pajamas. My hair turning a much lighter bronze and my hands in front of me growing a few sizes smaller.

There was a mortality to us. In a way, our childhood was mortal but in moments like this I'm reminded the immortality of that as well. The way I can hear a giggle or see a smile and get sent back to a time that is forever frozen.

"Best wedding ever!" Aidan cheered, shaking around as the music grew quieter. "No offense, Mase."

"I have to agree, it is pretty awesome," my brother said, patting our cousin on the back and winking at me.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have a dance I promised someone," Lily said breathlessly, eyeing Ethan across the dance floor. He had been talking to Eleazar and Benjamin when his eyes grew wide like saucer's at Lily's grin.

"As do I," Aidan said, rubbing his hands towards the direction of Jennifer.

"And I think this one's mine," Lucas proclaimed, walking over and picking Abby over his shoulder.

"Rider!" Abby shrieked gleefully as he carried her away. I noticed Lizzy watching them, her eyes glazed. Before I could say anything, my niece and nephew came giggling around the hem of my skirt.

"And I believe these two are mine!" Masen exclaimed, playfully growling as the kids shrieked in giggles.

"Be careful!" Grace chidded, rushing over through her laughs.

"I think we have one more dance left in us," Masen teased, pressing a kiss to Grace's cheek. My best friend blushed as she then turned to me with a soft smile.

"And someone's waiting for you," Grace told me, nudging in the opposite direction.

I looked forward to see Jacob, finally free from his conga with a relieved look in his eyes. I laughed, but found myself pausing for my little sister.

"Don't worry, I have my own business to take care of," Lizzy told me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Go have fun with your husband, Mrs. Black."

"Have fun, sis," I whispered. She smiled widely at me before walking in the direction of Seth, who was currently seated at one of the tables. His legs stretched out and his suit jacket slung to the side. His face lightening up when he noticed Lizzy and got up to greet her.

"First time I'm hearing someone refer to you as Mrs. Black and I have to say, I do enjoy the sound of that," Jacob drawled, smiling fondly at me.

"It does sound nice," I agreed playfully, walking straight into my husband's arms for a final dance of the night.

"So…How was the conga line?" I teased, causing him to roll his eyes.

"The wolves ran it. It went as well as it could've gone," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"I can imagine," I giggled, swaying back and forth in his arms now. The two of us enjoying the final moments of our wedding. I could see a lot of the other couples slow dancing now and I knew after this song I'd be whisked away by Aunt Alice to change into another dress and get on a private jet to somewhere Jacob planned. Apparently, except for the airplane, he did everything.

"You know, I still don't know where we're going for our honeymoon," I pointed out, lulling my head against his shoulder. I could feel his hands resting against my mid back as we proceeded to sway against the melody of the music.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Jacob said, pressing a kiss to my temple. "A month long getaway. Hopefully we'll be able to enjoy ourselves."

"We will," I said, grinning as I tilted my head to look up at him. "I love you…"

Jacob's face softened at this. Gently he cupped my cheek and pressed a kiss to my lips. "And I'll love you forever…"

Soon enough, the two of us were running down the steps of the Cullen household with rice being pelted at us. Friendly faces from our friends and family rushing past in a blur as we climbed into the front seats of Jake's rabbit.

As we drove into the Forks night, the clattering of cans attached to the truck and the homemade "Just Married" sign attached to the back guided us through the ebony Washington night and towards the airport for our next destination, as husband and wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwww they're finally married :') Also hope you like the slow introduction to the new wolves, you'll be seeing them more in a little bit. But hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

*Dru's POV*

"Two weddings in one year. First Dru and Iris, now Jake and Ness. That's what I call a party," Grace said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Three if we want to count yours in there too," I added, leaning against the counter at Rob and Cordelia's house. "I mean, we had the winter wedding, the private beach ceremony, and now a royal wedding. Talk about diversity."

We were currently at the house for breakfast the morning after the wedding. It was Grace, Masen, Rob, Cordelia, Iris, Lucas, Jackson, Maysun, and I all gathered around the kitchen.

"I loved the wedding, but I'm just glad I never had such a big wedding," Cordelia said as she proceeded to cut up sandwiches for the kids. "My wedding to Robert was perfect. Small, intimate, and right in the middle of central park."

"It was a beautiful service. I can attest to that," Lucas chimed, joining in on this conversation.

"That's because you were the best man," I said, rolling my eyes. "Then again, I was also the maid of honor so I shouldn't talk..."

"Yeah! Who do you think you are- I served as your best man while Cordy took up maid of honor," Lucas said.

"Maybe I should've rethought that decision," I teased.

"Hey! C'mon! I'm everyone's best man. I'm the best man there is. After all, Rob and Cordy even named their little girl after me," Lucas quipped, earning a jab in the ribs from Robert.

"And don't make us regret that choice," Robert said warily.

"You know, I can see why Jasper nor Alice like you very much, Lu," I shot back in the midst of taking a sip of my tea.

"Really Dru?" Lucas said, groaning. "Did ya have to bring that up?"

Ever since we escaped the Volturi and Lucas and Abby started dating, Jasper and Alice haven't exactly took a liking to Lucas due to their strict rules and skepticism of the guy. I could understand though being that Lucas was Abby's first boyfriend and an ex-criminal. I'd have my suspicions too.

"Which is weird considering Alice likes everyone," Grace pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Alice likes me! And so does Jasper!" Lucas argued, rolling his eyes. "I just think they aren't my biggest fan right now because I'm with their daughter and I think they might find me to be a bit old…

"That they do," Masen confirmed, wrapping his arms around Grace's waist. "Dude, you gotta understand, they just got their daughter back. I mean you got to be with Abby as she grows, but last time we all saw her before you were taken she was around thirteen, a child."

"I know, but she's far from it. A full adult that's for sure," Lucas muttered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I agree with Mase on this," I said, intertwining my fingers with Iris's. "Take it slow around Jazz and Ali. Think of it as Alice and Jasper watching out for their seventeen year old daughter dating a twenty-two year old college junior."

"But I'm not some predator!" Lucas whined.

"And you're not! She's a full adult and so are you. Just take it slow," Iris said, shrugging. "Don't worry, they'll come around."

"Look if it makes you feel any better you got all her sisters here and on your side," Cordelia declared sweetly.

"Well, don't know how much Jo likes you…" Iris trailed off, causing Lucas to frown.

"As her aunt, I think Abbs could do better," Maysun said, winking at Lucas who somehow managed to make an even angrier frown.

"You know since we're on this topic, I'm gonna switch it up and put this out there for the group. I think Zach and Ava are getting anxious about Lexie," Jackson said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Specifically with a certain someone…"

"Stefano?" I remarked, my eyebrows furrowing. "Why? Is it because they're close?"

"I think so. I also just think they're worried about her dating," Robert explained. "She's almost a full adult and she is probably at that age when all kids think about is dating…"

"That's us even now. It never stops," Grace argued, shaking her head. "Even after two kids. It's only gotten more…"

"Let's not finish that sentiment, dear Grace. For your brother, Masen, and everyone else's sake," Lucas said, causing Robert to frown and Masen to turn pink at the cheeks.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant to say it's a lot more real and passionate. That's all," Grace said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing dirty."

"Maybe Alice and Jasper do have to watch out for you," I muttered under my breath, causing Lucas to scowl. "I've slept with you, Lucas Rider. I know what you are fully cable of and if you were dating my daughter, I'd probably react the same."

"Thanks for the reminder, babe," Iris muttered dryly while Lucas shook his head.

"Oh and don't mention Maria either. I don't know how Jasper will like hearing that his abusive ex was also yours," Robert added, leaning against the counter.

"No shit, you dated Maria?" Masen exclaimed, looking at Lucas with buggy eyes.

"It was a long time ago, children. I was naive and very…Lustful," Lucas said, scratching the back of his head. "And that's all we're going to discuss."

"And what a time that was," Jackson said, whistling as he chuckled at the memories. "Talk about a bitch."

"Well, this conversation has been great, but there's kids we gotta wake up," Robert said. "My daughter may physically be twelve but she's still a child and this is something we shall not discuss in front of her or any of the others."

"Copy that, Poppa Bear," Jackson said, saluting Robert who just scowled in response. Grace chuckled at this and ruffled her brother's hair.

"Anyway, we should really be heading to the main house," Iris said, motioning towards me. "We promised Carlisle and Esme we'd watch Bo and Wes today. A lot of cleaning up to do after the whole wedding and I think a lot of the guests are still not over celebrating."

"I don't think I'm over it either," May muttered. "I could use some more celebrating."

"I can help with that one," Jackson said, smirking.

"When this war is over, you are all never welcomed back here," Robert groaned, rubbing his temples while Cordelia gently patted him on the back. "For once, could our house be quiet!?"

"And on that cue, we out," I said, grabbing Iris's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Wait! I'm gonna see Abbs so I'll tag along!" Lucas cried out, scrambling after us.

"If we didn't have enough of you, Rider," Iris remarked, although I could tell she was joking.

"Hey! Like ya said, I'm dealing with two parents who need to learn to trust me," Lucas said, sighing. "They don't even let me sleep in the same bed as her! And look, we haven't had sex yet but I can live with that, ya know? It just sucks not being able to spend a ton of time with her. Hell, back in Volterra I feel like we had more privacy."

"Then again we were being watched by my dictator father and his goonies," I pointed out lamely.

"Point taken," Lucas muttered.

"Look, Lucas. Baby steps," Iris advised. "Like we keep saying."

"Got it, got it. Baby steps," Lucas said, nodding his hands as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Baby steps."

"Keep repeating that, Lucas," I said, even though he ignored me. I then sighed and turned to Iris, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Look at our son," I joked as I looked at Lucas.

"God, why do I feel like we mother half the people around here," Iris teased, shaking her head.

"We're just good at it. Especially you," I told my wife. "You know, one day, when we have kids, you're gonna be a rockstar at it."

Iris paused. "Kids? Jeez Dru, you keep bomb shelling me. First the last names and…Kids? But how?"

"What do you mean but how?" I questioned, shrugging. "We'll find a way. One of us could get pregnant with a sperm donor or hey, adopting."

"Adopt a human child?" Iris questioned. "But what happened to not wanting kids after being raised by Aro?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "I just like thinking about possibilities with you. You get me excited for things I never thought I'd ever have or ever want. We have the family, the friends, the love…I just like to think about what more we could have together."

"Are you happy?" Iris asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I didn't mean it like that!" I said, cutting her off. "I just was trying to say, I love you a lot, Iris. You give me a lot, ya know that, right?"

Iris's face softened at this as she leaned into me. "And you do that for me as well."

"I don't want our possibilities to feel like they're not there. If we want kids, we should have kids one day. If we want a dog, hell we'll get a dog. If we want to live in Corfu- we'll live in Corfu!" I ranted.

Iris chuckled, cupping my cheek before pressing her lips to mine. "Don't worry, I gotcha babe. And I love you for that."

"Love you too," I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Lucas!" Abby's gleeful said before she greeted Lucas with a kiss. I could see our dark haired friend beaming as they enjoyed in their embrace. However, he gently pulled away and kept an arm around her. Abby looked confused but Lucas embraced it.

"I'm a respectable boyfriend, see?" Lucas said, motioning to the little space between them.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Iris whispered to me, resting her chin against my shoulder now as she snaked her arms around my waist.

"I have known Lucas Rider my whole life practically. I've seen him with a lot of women, but…That's the first time I've ever seen him look at a girl the way he looks at Abby," I said to her, rubbing my wife's arms. "He really wants this to work."

"And it will. Don't worry," Iris said, nibbling my ear before pulling apart so we could join the other two and head into the main house. Our intertwined hands swinging back and forth.

*Grace's POV*

"Momma, I wish Aunt Nessie wedding never ended," Tyler declared to me as he sat at Rob and Cordelia's dinning room table. Lucia was right next to him.

"Yeah. It was a lotta fun," Lucia chimed in. "Mr. Sam and Mr. Paul chased us all around the dance floor and Miss Alice and Miss Rosalie taught us fun dancing. I really loved the dancing. I even got Johnny to dance even though he can be a stick in the mud."

"Lucia Grace," Cordelia chided disapprovingly.

"What?" Lucia said, raising her eyebrows skeptically at her parents. "Johnny never likes to have fun. He's so shy and soft."

"Yes, Johnny is a soft boy but he's also your friend," Robert reminded the little girl.

"What. It's not like he doesn't know I call him this," Lucia said, shrugging. "Besides, he says I'm loud and pushy. We both have accepted our flaws."

"Wise words coming from your spawn," Jackson remarked.

"Why am I not surprised…" Maysun added, giggling.

"Oh shut up," Robert said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you two have somewhere to be? Like helping out or something…"

"No. As a matter of fact, May and I do have some time to chill," Jackson remarked, looking down at his watch. "Hmmm, if you don't mind May and I are gonna make sure our car's working properly. Ain't that right, May?"

"Indeed," Maysun purred in a low voice. I laughed while my brother scowled more as the two grasped hands and ran away like two school children confessing their crushes to one another.

"At least it's not your car," I said.

"Are you trying to give me gray hair, bumble bee?" Robert said, although a smile was starting to emerge on his face.

"If it's possible, why not," I teased, winking.

"Nessie and Jake should be landing soon," Masen announced, taking a seat at the table with Ella on his hip. "She still has no clue where they're going."

"No one knows where they're going," Robert responded dryly.

"Masen does, but that's only cuz he cheated," I said, causing my husband to shrug.

"I can't help it if Jacob's contemplating everything he does. The guy was driving me absolutely bonkers," Masen said, shaking his head.

"It's their first honeymoon. I'm sure he just wants to make everything perfect for her," Cordelia teased as she gripped tightly to Robert's hand.

"After all, remember ours?" I said, causing Masen to raise his eyebrows at me. "You were a nervous wreck the whole time."

"We went to Paris. City of love, of course I needed to make sure I didn't screw up," Masen said, chuckling.

"And it was perfect," I proclaimed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, which earned a couple of "ews" from the little kids.

"I can't wait to find out where they went though," Cordelia mused thoughtfully. "I hope they have a ton of fun."

"I hope so too," I agreed. Truthfully, I didn't want to get back to reality. It wouldn't be long until I would have to discuss our plan of actions with the witches again. Not to mention the analyzation of Meredith's vision that she told Aro. We believe it may be Tyler and Ella she was referring to, but I have no clue. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Momma, are Pop-Pop and Nanna Sue still taking us to the carnival?" Tyler asked me curiously.

"Yes! We'll be dropping you off soon, don't worry," I advised my son, giving me a gentle smile. "Don't worry about a thing."

"As for us, I guess we'll be back to researching for the originals," Masen whispered to me in a low voice once the kids were out of reach.

"Yeah, that," I replied dryly. Unfortunately, the end of this wedding also meant back to training and research and more and more of work and work. Even though the Cullen's and my family have fortunes, I'm thinking of maybe just getting a job at a library in Port Angeles or something. To take my mind off the work at home. Then again, it might not be a good idea. Trying to help Meredith and Jamie find the original vampire, children of the moon, and witch has been like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

So far after talking it over with Meredith's son Jian, it seems like the originals are hiding somewhere in plain sight. We think the United States or remote Canada. However, we also think they're in a city somewhere. Somewhere no one would want to look. Violet and Hazel are doing the most research with Fred. I think it's taking a toll on them. I haven't seen any of the three leave the library except for the wedding.

There was also the daily patrolling and the watches, all conducted by Jasper. We've been looking into the population of Europe, seeing where the Volturi were striking if they were creating a newborn army. However, there hasn't been quite a great deal of activity in the media. Jasper says this is because Maria is a professional. Unlike Victoria, she and the Volturi had tact and were properly hitting and using people no one would notice were gone. Jasper says to look out for other flashes of warning like wildfire or since it's summer, hurricanes. Violet's been helping out with that one too, being that she controls the weather and can sense it regardless of if she's controlling it or not.

"We'll destress later, don't worry," Masen said in my ear now, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I gave him a weak smile. As much as that could cheer me up, it wasn't really getting me that excited. I think Masen could sense this as he reached out and grasped my hand in his, giving me a tender smile. Somedays, I wish we could go back to our honeymoon in Paris and just relive those days over and over again in some blissful ignorant dream.

*Aidan's POV*

"Cooking it up, Aidan style!" I sung as I flipped the pancakes over in my griddle. My body dancing to the beat of the song currently playing on the radio as I inserted my own lyrics into them. "Here comes to the food! Wo! Wo!"

"Don't make me strangle you, Aidan," Leah said, groaning as she rubbed the middle of her forehead.

"Someone had a bad hangover last night," I chided, causing the female wolf to growl at me.

"Leave Leah alone, she's trying to recuperate," Jen teased, coming from behind me and snaking her arms around my waist. I grinned as Jen proceeded to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Who did you exactly bang last night? Was it Randall or another one of Grandpa's nomadic friends?" I inquired, looking back at Leah who was slumped against the kitchen counter.

"Aidan! She doesn't have to share that!" Jen scolded.

"Oh it's fine, Jenny. I've discussed this with Aidan before," Leah explained, leaning against the counter. "And for your information, yes…"

"You, Leah Clearwater, banged a vampire?" Jen exclaimed wide eyed. "No way."

"Yep," Leah said, nodding her head kind of stiffly. "And yes, it was Randall. Not exactly proud of it but…"

"You've literally slept with every creature there is, haven't you," I said, whistling. "Damn, you are a God."

"Thanks," Leah replied casually before Fae Littlesea came barreling into the house with her girlfriend, Mindy, following close behind.

"What did we say about knocking?" I chastised, throwing the dish towel I was using over my shoulder before placing my hands on my lips.

"I don't care, _Mom_ ," Fae replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway I came to report for patrol."

"With guests too! This is not a social club," I said, groaning.

"Hi Aidan," Mindy greeted me cheerfully with a wave.

"Hi Mindy," I greeted back cheerfully before looking back at Fae. "You, you don't obey the rules."

"I like to rebel. One of us had to be the rebel," Fae said in regards to her and Colin. "And sure as hell it's not my big brother."

"Don't worry about it, Fae," Leah replied, ignoring me as she gestured to the kitchen table. "It's fine, this is our place to hang out and recuperate before patrol. Plus it allows me to make sure you're all accounted for."

"And that's why you're the best, LeLe," Jordan Clearwater-Ortiz remarked. The Clearwater's first cousin through their aunt, Elizabeth, smirked as he walked through the side door. He was a lot smoother and had his ways with his piercing gray eyes and thick black hair.

"Try not to make me regret having you guys come here to hang before and after patrol, cuz," Leah remarked before taking a plate of pancakes I made.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're all here for some of Aidan's de-lis-ous breakfast food!" Moses Fuller, Brady's younger brother, declared as he stepped through the front door, rubbing his hands. Followed by him were the rest of the new pack: his sister, Laura; Megan Uley (Sam's younger cousin; the Lahote brothers– Daryl Lahote, Ryan Lahote, Eugene Lahote (Paul's cousins); and finally Miley and Kylie Black-Woods (Jake's younger first cousins).

"Glad you think it's delicious, Mo," I commented with a chuckle.

"Aide, you're the best cook in Forks. Hands down," Daryl said, rubbing his hands together. "I think you might even be better than my own grandma."

"Don't go saying that around your grandmother," Leah chided jokingly.

"Alright! It's all ready, kids," I announced, placing the various dishes for them to pick on around the kitchen island. "Come and get it while it's hot."

Recently, I guess you can say I've become the official cook for the young wolf pack. I think Emily isn't really into what she used to be and a lot of the older guys go straight home after patrol. That left with someone to babysit the young and since Leah and Seth have a lot of free time on their hands, they've been training them and allowing them to come hang over then house. And since Jen and I moved in here, we also help out with looking after the youngsters and even allowing the other young wolves to come hang out here. Most of the time Colin, Brady, Annie, Embry, Carly, Quil, and Claire stop by being that they are the only wolves not married or that have children of their own.

You know, it's crazy to think that the other wolves weren't as active as they used to be. I grew up with wolves like Sam, Paul, and Jared always being around since they were the original wolf pack. It's just been weird having new faces around.

"Thanks again for breakfast," Megan commented. Megan Uley, a lot sweeter and more quiet natured than you'd think considering she's cousins with Sam.

"You're welcome, Meg. Always the polite one," I said, nodding my head. We all have a soft spot for Megan. Especially Leah who used to babysit her all the time when she and Sam had been dating. I can imagine it's a little weird now being that the girl you thought your cousin was to marry isn't that anymore. However, I think Leah's in a better and more comfortable stage in her life right now so it kind of cancels out.

"Hey! Shoutout to our boy, Ryan, for imprinting on his girl last night!" Eugene cheered, patting him on the back. "Let's hope you imprints have a fun and long life together."

I forgot about that one. Last night Ryan imprinted on one of Isaiah Jones' siblings– Darla. That wasn't really a fun one to explain to the Jones clan, considering they just agreed to form an alliance with us...

"Shut up, Gene. It's not like we're getting married or anything," Ryan said, rolling his eyes. "We're not all lucky like you and Kylie or Meg and Jordan to find our imprints right off the bat and not at some public wedding."

Besides Fae imprinting on Mindy, two sets of wolves also imprinted on each other. First it was Eugene on Kylie and then Meg on Jordan. Daryl had also imprinted recently on Jordan's younger sister– Ashley.

"Let's play nice, boys," Jennifer said like a doting mother, taking a seat with them. "If Ryan wants to talk about his relationship, he'll talk. We don't push him."

"Thanks, Jenny," Ryan said, nodding his head at her. "Anyway, that doesn't differ from me being the alpha so show me a little respect."

The younger wolves in a way had their own pack separate from the older wolves. I guess who can say they all reported to Sam, technically, but as of now it went from Ryan, to Fae, to Jordan.

"Anyway we have an hour until we gotta be on patrol and then we got training later on. It's gonna be a long day," Miley said.

"The day after a wedding too," Laura added in a bumped out way.

"Speaking of, where's Seth?" Jordan asked, looking around. "I haven't seen the dude since last night."

"Me neither," Kylie added as she took a seat on Eugene's lap. "He's normally up and about right now."

"Really? I thought I heard him come in last night," I said, biting my lip.

"Well, Aide, we didn't come in until earlier this morning," Jen muttered, scratching her head. I looked at my girlfriend and blushed remembering where the two of us were last night. Behind the rocks at LaPush beach, almost getting caught, and proceeding to do it on the Cullen forest floor.

"Oh right," I said, clearing my throat and nodding my head.

"And well, I just came home," Leah added, shrugging. "He's probably sleeping. That kid could sleep through an entire bombing raid if he could."

"You're not wrong," Jen agreed.

"Alright, which one of you wants to wake up the sleeping wolf?" I asked, looking at the children.

"I'll do it," Daryl offered, getting up. "And if I'm right, Miley owes me five bucks."

"You'll be the one owing me five bucks, Daryl Lahote!" Miley remarked.

"What do you mean?" Jen questioned before Daryl could move.

"Oh you see, there was this smoking hot girl Seth was talking to last night and I said Seth could totally bang her. Miley thought she was out of his league," Daryl informed us.

"Are you guys seriously betting on whether Seth can bang a girl or not. We're not animals," Laura hissed.

"Well, I mean, technically," Daryl mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"What is this, a frat house?" Fae spoke up dryly.

"I'm starting to think so," Jen added in a monotone voice, looking at Leah and I.

"Wow, both Clearwater siblings. One night," I whistled in a low voice, causing Leah to give me a death glare. "Don't worry, LeLe. I got this."

"I'll go with him," Jen offered, linking arms with me while Leah just continued to frown at me as we walked down to Seth's room.

"Try not to embarrass him," Jen advised to me in a quiet voice. "There's an entire room of young impressionable wolves that look up to him."

"Will not," I said, rolling my eyes as I flung the door open. "Oh Seth-"

And that's when my mouth shut close and my eyes grew wide. Seth was there with a girl alright, sleeping like a log with a girl in his arms. However, that's when I noticed the mass of copper hair sprawled across his body like a bird's nest.

"Oh. My. God," Jen whispered, looking at me and then back at the scene before us.

Just then, the girl in Seth's arms blinked a little and looked up. When she noticed us, I could see the fear racing across her face as she quickly scrambled up and covered herself with a sheet, jabbing Seth in the process.

"What..?" Seth questioned, rubbing his eyes. That's when he saw me and Jen and his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Oh boy," Jen whispered, wide eyed.

I then put my hands on my hips and in my best Ricky Ricardo voice said, "Seth, Lizzy– you two got some 'splainin to do."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed a little morning after chapter ;) And yeah, Lizzy's plot line is going to get a lot more complicated for those of you that have been wanting to hear more from her. Promise, she's gonna have a lot going on. In the meantime, kind of want to keep this pretty Jake/Ness centric since this is the final story. Also new wolf pack? I know there's been a lot of new introductions, but don't worry about those. This is just a little taste of almost the new generation being that Sam, Jared, Paul, and all of them are all domestic/old now. We gotta include some young blood in there. In the meantime, thanks for reading, look out for the next update, and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

*Renesmee's POV*

I bounced my leg up and down as I looked down at the clouds from our private jet, trying to figure out exactly where we were. It's been about twenty hours now and I had no clue where we were flying over. I did have butterflies swirling around in my stomach as I looked across at Jacob. He was grinning as he laid back in his white dress shirt, dress pants, and his hair ruffled. I was still in the sundress Aunt Alice had picked out for me which was a red with white polka-dots.

"I think we're almost there," Jacob told me with a grin.

"I think you've been saying that the whole trip," I remarked, quirking my eyebrow at him. "Where exactly are you taking me, Jacob Black?"

"You'll see soon, Renesmee Black," he replied, grinning from ear to ear at the mention of my new last name. He then smiled at me before looking out the window. "Anyway, if you take a closer look I think you'll figure out where we are."

"Oh really?" I inquired, smirking as I then looked out of the plane. It was about dawn now, wherever we were. The sun was struggling to peak through the sky. I could see vast regions of plaines and mountains. However, I took a closer look at the land we were flying over. Was that…The _Serengeti…_ I paused, looking at my new husband. "Are…We're somewhere in Africa?"

"Tanzania, to be exact," he stated. "We're going to be spending the next month in the Serengeti."

"Really?" I exclaimed in awe.

"I thought about going to South America, but you lived there for a good portion of your life so you've seen a lot of it. That goes for the states as well, and I thought this would be a fun getaway since neither of us have ever been," Jacob told me. "Plus, you've been to Europe plenty of times and I think with the Volturi in Europe at the moment that kind of turned the whole mood off so…"

"No, it's perfect," I said, smiling widely.

Soon, the two of us were getting off the plane and heading to our destination. The moment we stepped off, I immediately took in everything I could about the area surrounding the airport. The one thing I don't think I'll ever get old of with immortality is coming across a new culture of people I've never seen. Studying cultures and people…Who knows, maybe if I ever get tired of being a doctor I could always go into anthropology. However, the idea of also being a doctor and traveling to places and helping people did bring me joy.

The city slowly disappeared and soon we were greeted by the outskirts and then the wilderness. It was a bit of a drive, but intriguing and eventful none the less. It was early in the morning so everything was slowly starting to wake up within the city and in the nature around us.

"Where are you two from exactly?" our driver, Elimu asked us. He was friendly middle aged man who greeted us with a ton of enthusiasm the moment we stepped foot in the vehicle. He kept telling us about all the different places we could visit in our next month like the capital city of Dar es Salaam to areas around the coast.

"The U.S," I answered. "In the state of Washington. About an hour outside of Seattle."

"Oh! Seattle. Isn't there a lot of rain there?" Elimu asked.

"A ton of rain," Jacob replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. His new golden wedding band glistening against the early dawn sun. I smiled looking at it as I took it in my own hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Sounds interesting," he responded.

"I guess. It's home," I said, shrugging against Jacob.

"I was only curious because of your necklace. I saw it earlier, what language is that?" Elimu asked me, his eyes looking in my direction from the rearview mirror.

I looked down at the chain around my neck. Around it was the necklace of my original wolf charm but next to that were the other wooden charms Jake got for me during our first Christmas in New York. One was the moon and the other a star. The star glistened with a small diamond while on the moon, it the words _my love_ in Quileute engraved on the back.

"I'm Native American," Jacob explained. "It's the language of my tribe- the Quileutes."

"Fascinating. You know, if you wish to investigate there is a tribe not too far away from where you'll be staying," Elimu told us. "They have a legend not many know about."

"A legend?" Jacob inquired, causing the two of us to now listen with keen interest.

"They say that they have almost spirt warriors. When countries invaded our home during imperialism, a it's said that certain warriors from this tribe turned into lions to protect their land," Elimu explained. "Since then these immortal lions have been said to protect the land from poachers and those who wish to exploit it for greed."

"That's quite fascinating," Jacob said, looking towards me with curious brown eyes.

 _"Maybe you aren't the only ones out there,"_ I said to Jacob via my power in regards to shape shifters. There were the children of the moon, but this concept of shape shifters was, in a way, an unknown supernatural phenomena we've only got old tribal stories to rely on.

We talked and drove with Elimu for a little longer until he pulled up to the area we would be staying in for the next month.

The place was in a way, a camp. A camp built on rock and almost looked like the tree house from the _Swiss Family Robinson_. It was breathtaking and right in the middle of the wilderness. Away from civilization.

"This place is entirely eco friendly. There's a few other couples staying here, but the area is fairly spread out. Not too large but enough for privacy so no one will be bothering us anytime. It's also got a lot of amenities. Private pool, private terrace, and a view," Jacob told me, grinning.

I observed the airy living room and kitchen area, surrounded by glass to overlook our view. The Sarengetti lay before us along side a small pool surrounded by trees with twinkling fairy lights.

"It's so…Beautiful," I whispered breathlessly, starring off at our vast view. I could see a giraffe and a couple of gazelles in the vicinity.

"I have a lot of things planned for us. Safaris, trips to the coast like Elimu suggested…Oh! And hey, maybe one day we can make the trip out to see Mount Kilimanjaro," Jacob said to me. "That's something to write home to the others about."

"Oh, Jake," I said to him, feeling the excitement pool inside me. I turned around to look at him with the biggest smile on my face. "This is truly amazing…I can't even believe you planned all of this."

"Alice helped me out a bit so not a lot of credit there, but I'm glad you like it," Jake said to me nervously. "I just want you to know this next month, I want it to be about us. Not thinking about no Volturi or no impending doom because that's the only thing anyone mentions nowadays. No, this month is just Ness and Jake. Just the two of us."

"Well, good," I replied a little huskily. "Because I definitely don't want to be thinking about the Volturi as I make love to _my_ _husband_ for the first time."

Jake's cheeks pinked at this as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the massive king sized bed. The pinkish early morning hue flooded our room as I then took my dress off and threw it at Jacob. He looked at me in awe, smiling as I showed off the lingerie Lily had gotten for me. A simple light red baby doll sheer dress I had put on underneath my sundress before we landed.

"Mrs. Black," Jacob hummed, his eyes trailing across my body. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Here," I said, stepping forward as I began to unbutton his shirt. Jacob grinned as I slowly slipped off his shirt. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants as I drew closer to him.

Gently, I ran my hands across his chest, causing him to shiver a bit. He still looked at me lovingly, taking in everything about me as I took in as much as I could about him. His slight stubble growing in and the way his black hair was spiked but also a bit messy from the trip here. How his heart beat slammed against the tips of my fingers and how his very hot skin caused my own heated body to pool with immense warmth. Then, finally, there was the way he looked at me like I was the only god damn person on this earth.

"Your turn," Jacob whispered as his hands gently slipped the lingerie off of my body, letting it pool around my feet. The nerves were rushing through me as if it was my prom night again, just the two of us standing in the middle of the bedroom. His hand reciprocating what I had just down, allowing his hand to touch my breast. I held it there, right over my heart while his free hand ran up and down my back.

The two of us smiled as Jacob leaned down to press a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed him back fiercer, my fingers lacing within his black locks as I pulled him closer to me. Jacob grinned against my lips as he then picked me up, causing me to squeal and wrap my legs around his waist. My arms still around his neck as he laid me down onto the white sheets of our king sized bed.

"I love you," I moaned, gripping to his hair. Our kisses growing more passionate and our bodies finding their rhythm. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Forever and always," he replied hotly as he thrusted his body, the excitement and euphoria pooling within me at a rapid rate. Our bodies moving in motion as the rising sun's rays glowed upon us.

*Jacob's POV*

That had to be the best day of my entire life. I smiled to myself as I woke up to the sun the next morning. To think, we spent the entire day having sex everywhere in the house. We christened the entire place and by god, I hope we have another night like that.

I sighed happily to myself. Now, back in the bedroom, I couldn't help but smile in pure love and adoration for the woman lying next to me.

It's not like we have a lot of time to ourselves. I mean we do, just not a lot. With everything going on, it's been a constant battle of wedding plans and making sure we were trained and ready to go. For the first time in months, I just felt like it was Ness and Jake getting to know each other fully as a couple. I don't even think in the four years I had been dating Renesmee we have gotten as intimate as we did tonight. From almost losing her to Serena to storming the Volturi's castle, it just felt like everything in the universe was finally telling us it was okay to be together. I felt like we were truly and officially a married couple, as if nothing would stop us. It could have also been all that pent up sexual tension on the long flight...But, who knows.

I sighed as I turned and looked at Renesmee. She was sleeping soundly on her back. Her arms sprawled almost as if they had been staged, one above her head and the other resting against her chest. Her chest covered by a thin white sheet but rising up and down with each steady breath. Her racing heartbeat fluttering in my ears as it beat in sync with the pulse throbbing in her neck. Her brown hair streaked with copper glowing against the sunlight. Her fair skin and her permeant blushed cheeks, growing rosier by the minute.

I smirked, reaching over and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. This caused her eyelids to flutter, revealing her deep chocolate brown eyes. When her eyes caught mine, Renesmee's pink lips formed upwards into a smile.

"Morning," she murmured sleepily, stretching out as I gently climbed over her body. She was still smiling as I began to press a kiss on her forehead, on her cheek again, her neck, and on her chest, and so on.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ness asked me.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a safari. We wore off all that jet lag yesterday, maybe we should go explore. Check out some of the wildlife," I said, changing positions so I laid right next to her again. My elbow propping my body up so I could look at her.

"I like the sound of that," Ness said, sitting up. "Let me just change and I'll be right out."

"But I really like what you're wearing now," I pouted playfully, only causing her to toss the pillow at me. I just laughed as I proceeded to get up and follow my wife.

I then got dressed into a white tank top and cargo shorts while Ness dressed herself in a short flannel, red tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. From there, we headed out to where we would be meeting up for the safari with some of the other couples from this camp.

"Hi there!" I frowned. I had been walking alongside the group with Ness when some 5'1 girl with curly brown hair poked at my bicep.

"Hello?" I said, studying her. She had voluminous curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Something about her was familiar...

"We were just coming around to introduce ourselves," the girl said, taking the hand of what I assumed to be her husband. He was about 6'1 with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm Jessica Newton and this is my husband, Mike. We're on our honeymoon."

"The Newtons, huh?" I said slowly, raising my eyebrows.

"What's your names?" Jessica asked us.

"Ah, I'm Ness and this is my husband, Jake," Renesmee told them, her tone friendly and inviting. "We're on our honeymoon too."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Jessica gushed. "Glad to know there's a few of us here!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" I looked to see Mike now snapping his fingers at me. "I know, you're Jacob Black, aren't you? You used to be friends with Bella Swan– or Cullen I should say."

"Oh yeah," I said, sharing a nervous glance with Renesmee who's cheeks were pink.

"No way!" Jessica gushed irritably. I notice Renesmee wince at the shrill tone of her voice. "What a small world, huh?"

"Yeah, small world," Ness repeated, holding on tightly to my bicep now.

"Still live in Washington?" Jessica asked us. "Mike and I are going to move back after the honeymoon. You see we reconnected after college when I came home and the rest is history. We've been living on the outskirts of Seattle for the last couple of years until Mike proposed to me with a flashmob and everything." Jessica grinned widely while Mike looked ambivalent. She then shoved her hand in our direction, flashing off a shiny diamond on her finger. "And look at this beauty."

"Yeah, beauty," Renesmee replied dryly.

"Man, you still keep in contact with the Cullen's?" Mike asked curiously, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Jess and I haven't heard from them in years. I heard Carlisle Cullen started working at the hospital again a year ago."

"Wonder if Bella and Edward actually made it," Jessica said, snorting a bit. "Last I heard they adopted Edward's biological nieces and nephews or something. Wonder if that drove them into the ground."

"Actually they did," Renesmee stated icily, catching Jessica and Mike off guard. "In fact, they're doing quite well."

"Ness is ah Edward's eldest niece," I lied, patting my wife on the shoulder.

"Oh?" Jessica said, her eyes widening in surprise. "You know, I thought I saw a resemblance."

"Yeah," Mike muttered, looking at Ness a little better now. "I don't think I remember you at the wedding."

"Couldn't come," Renesmee lied.

"A shame, it was a pretty amazing wedding," Mike muttered.

"Anyway, we should be off," Jessica said, linking arms with Mike. "Don't wanna get separated from the group!"

"That would be a tragedy," Renesmee said before they skipped away. As they walked away I could hear Mike whispering to Jessica, "I swear! I think she looks a little like Bella Swan!"

"You're crazy," Jessica said before the two brushed it off.

I turned to Ness who just burst into laughter as she looked back at the two, who were far up in the front now and bothering another couple. "These were the humans my parents associated with?"

"Not fondly," I replied, chuckling. "I forgot how annoying they actually are...Last time I saw them was at your parents wedding over ten years ago."

"Well, let's hope we never have to run into them again. Even if we settle down in Forks," Renesmee muttered.

I just chuckled, wrapping my arm around Ness as we proceeded with the group. Besides Jessica and Mike we met some actual chill couples. There was Eric, this nice chef from Australia, and his husband, Manny. Then there were Lilah and Adrien from France celebrating their twenty-fifth anniversary. Overall, it was a unique group of people all following our tour guide into the wilderness.

"I promised to take pictures of as many elephants as I could for Ella," Renesmee told me as she got out her camera. "Plus, Wes has always wanted to come here. He would love this."

"That kid and his freaky power," I said, remembering the fact Wes could communicate and basically control animals. When he started living at the Cullen's the boy would bring home a new friend every day and each day Esme would have to tell him they couldn't house all these pets. "He needs a dog or something."

"Well, that's why Grandma and Grandpa got him that fish. A dog isn't the best option right now for our family, that's for sure," Renesmee said, looking around carefully at all the wildlife before us.

"What if I were to change right now into a wolf. You think that would confuse our group or what?" I whispered to Ness as I looked back the others talking to our tour guide, Omari.

"I think it would definitely make them think they're bonkers," Ness whispered to me. I could tell she was trying to be stern, but the giggles emerging in her voice were not making it possible.

"You think your family would lose it here?" I joked, looking at the group of nearby gazelle taking a sip of water from a nearby watering hole. "An endless buffet."

"You are the worst!" Renesmee said, hands on her hips. "Please, if your pack was here they'd be running along the Serengeti like wild hounds."

"Point taken," I said, chuckling at her. Renesmee just rolled her eyes as she linked arms with me.

"Oh, Jacob Black. What am I going to do with you?" She said, shaking her head. "God help us if we have a child."

"Yeah, with our genetics. God help that kid," I said, causing her to only chuckle again. We proceeded to join the rest of the group as we spent the rest of the day peacefully watching nature interact and learn from Omari about all the animals. Then, as night grew closer we all found ourselves back at the camp site. Eric decided to make us some traditional Tanzanian dishes with Omari. That left us with the rest of the others around a fire pit.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask this, but you two look a little young to be getting married," Mike said to Ness and I as he wrapped an arm around Jessica. "You do look like you just graduated straight out of high school," he added, looking at Renesmee.

"I'm twenty-one. I know, it's pretty young but we knew what we wanted," Renesmee said firmly, placing her hand on top of mine. "Plus, Jacob and I have known each other forever. It doesn't exactly feel strange getting married young…"

"I guess getting married young runs in the family," Jessica added in a low voice, which had Renesmee twitching.

"See, Lilah and I waited," Adrian said, causing us to now give him our attention and ignore the Newtons. "But that was more so for financial reasons. I had been out of a job, but we still got married absolutely dirt poor."

"And now look where we are," Lilah said to her husband dreamily. "We're rich. We have three children. Pretty successful life, no?"

"That's how many Mike and I want," Jessica exclaimed wishfully.

"You see, Eric and I always wanted three, but after the second adoption we decided two was enough," Manny told us, chuckling. "However, those two kids are our world."

"What about you two. Any idea of how many kids you want?" John asked. I frowned. Jeez, this guy was getting down to the heavy questions.

"We don't know yet, and when that time comes I think we'll know," I said, growing a bit defensive.

"We just want to have some time for ourselves. The last couple of years have been hectic with some family things. However, whenever the time comes, the time comes," Renesmee declared, shrugging.

"Hey everyone! Come get it while it's hot!" Eric announced, walking into the area with Omari and our food.

"And that concludes the heavy talk," I said, rubbing my hands together as we got ready to feast on the meal before us. From there we all talked about our lives. It was as normal as it could be, a bunch of married strangers talking about relationships and all that sort of thing. After awhile, I think Ness and I grew tired and after thanking Eric for the meal, we headed back to our place for the night.

"That was pretty interesting. Talking to other couples that are now our families," Renesmee mentioned with a chuckle.

"That's true," I said, holding on tightly to her hand. "Even though Jessica and Mike annoyed the hell out of me."

"Oh God they were," Renesmee remarked, chuckling at me. "But they were kind of cute in their own way..."

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Renesmee shrugged. "I don't know. No couple is perfect. Ya know."

"I do," I replied back confidently. "Anyway, it's only day two of this honeymoon. We have plenty more to explore and I don't wanna miss any more time to enjoy."

"Alright, so what did you have in mind next?" Renesmee inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't actually know," I said, chuckling as I pulled her arm so she twirled into me. Renesmee laughed as I then scooped her up into my arms, bridal style, and headed inside the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Anybody like the addition of some blasts from the past? Anyway, in the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

*Abby's POV*

"That was fun," My mother said once we were on the highway home from Seattle. We had gone out all day to go shopping. I think the two of us, like a lot of the others, were exhausted by everyone in the house. It's been about two weeks since Ness's wedding and I think reality was starting to hit everyone again, unfortunately.

However, as for my family– hopefully, Meredith and Jamie might be making more room on their property. They bought an entire acre of land and then recently the entire plot of land next to that. The entire place is located a little further outside of Forks, not to draw much attention to the locals. I think their closest neighbor is more than 20 miles away. Not to mention, the two of them have been barely there since they're constantly searching for the originals.

They've opened up a lot of the rooms in their mansion and began to even set up tents outside the property. I know George and Daniel were working on the mansion's guest house together, trying to make it a little bigger for some of the different people staying with us. That way it allows the tension to be taken off my grandparents shoulders. Plus, I think Meredith and Jamie enjoy being some sort of homing beacon for all these people.

"Yeah, it was," I said, leaning my head against the glass of my mother's yellow Porsche. "I got a couple of nice new outfits, some for fall, oh and that Indiana tank top I found. What a find! Lucas is gonna love that one."

"I'd share the sentiment about something I found for myself your father would like, but I have a feeling that won't settle over well in your head, sweetie," my mother replied, chuckling.

"Aw gross," I said, shaking the image of my parents out of my head.

"So you and Lucas…" my mother trailed off, looking at me curiously for a second. "I mean, I would know if you did, but-"

"Oh god, please no. Mother," I begged, looking at her with wide eyes. "This is not the time."

"I don't know when the time should be, and it's killing me. After all, I am the physic," my mother proclaimed. "I used to know when you were about to soil your diaper or if you were in the mood to play dress up or if you were about to throw a fit because your father didn't read Winnie the Pooh in the right voices."

"Mom, this is different and something I really hope you don't witness," I said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"It's just…I don't know Lucas that well at all, and neither does your father," My mother continued. "And you know your dad. Brought on all that old fashioned value southern family crap. As for me, I just want to know he's a good man. I mean, I love Ethan. Ethan's like my little brother. As for Lucas, he seems nice…"

"I mean, the last couple of months have been kind of crazy," I murmured. "Lucas and I…We relied on each other. A lot. Especially with the Volturi and I don't know, we've been each other's crutch. To try to get through the day, ya know?"

"I know, baby," My mom said, her voice growing quiet. "I know you're still getting nightmares."

"Yeah, those," I said, rubbing my temples. "And I'm really trying not to freak Stefano, Wes, and Bo out. I know Stef's grown up a lot in the last few months and so has Wes, but they're still my baby brother. I know they have Grandma and Grandpa watching over them now, but…I need them to know when this is over, they will be safe. I need to tell my self we'll be safe and that I won't have to see Aro ever again."

My mother didn't respond to this. Instead, she gently grasped my hand in hers. "Abbs, I want to tell you something."

"Oh boy," I said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"No, something serious," she said, rubbing my knuckles. "As you know, when you were left on our doorstep almost six years ago, I had a vision of being your mother. It was that day I realized I was destined to be your mom and keep you safe. I vowed I'd never let anything hurt you, not if I had something to say about it."

"Mom," I said softly, noticing her growing emotional.

"After all those years of being the fun aunt, I got to be the cool mom, but I just want you to know, nothing will ever touch your head again. Your father and I are going to protect you with every fiber in our beings," Mom declared. "We lost you once, we won't loose you again."

"I love you too, Momma," I told her softly, holding tightly to her cool hand.

"As for your father, he's just an old fuddy duddy like your Uncle Edward. We'll soften him up," my mom said, patting the top of my hand. "Because even though I don't know Lucas, I know he makes you happy and I want to get to know that sunshine in my daughters life."

"We'll think of something then," I told my mother. "I promise. Maybe the four of us have dinner…Or I don't know how well that would be with blood substitute. Maybe we could go to a carnival or something. That could be different?"

"Oh! There's one coming to town in a few weeks," My mom chirped. "That'll be so much fun!"

"That could be," I agreed hesitantly, biting my lip. I just hoped my parents liked Lucas enough to be less restricted with him around. Ever since we started dating it's been like this constant need to see what boundaries we can push next. It also doesn't help when your mother is a psychic and your father is an empath because they can figure out your every move with the snap of their fingers practically.

"I hope the boys like these outfits," My mother said in reference to my little brothers as she parked the car. "Wes is so picky and Stef's a teenager now so…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," I said, looking back at our bags. It was as if my mother bought the entirety of Seattle. "Beats what they used to have to wear. I don't think they care. Plus, you have a good sense of style."

"Glad you think so, munchkin," My mom said, grinning happily. I remember Heidi would try to get the boys more stylish outfits but Aro was insistent on the whole military school look. Not very fun for a bunch of little boys, but Heidi obliged because that was her master. You didn't not listen to Aro…Well there was Felix but he's another story.

"I think I see a certain someone waiting for you," My mom said, motioning to where Lucas was waiting for me.

"Looks like it," I said, grinning as I got out of the car to go greet my boyfriend. Of course, as always, he kept a bit of a distance since my parents were around, but that didn't stop me from sneaking a kiss.

"How was shopping?" he asked, holding onto my hand.

"Pretty good," I answered ambivalently. "How was your day?"

"Eh. Same old same, training and a bunch of different errands Jackson and I had to run," Lucas said, shrugging. "Anyway I think you and your mom deserved a good break."

"I think we all need a break," I said, sighing as we stepped into the living room. The moment we got inside we came across a very jumpy Seth and Lizzy. The two had been reading a book together when, all of a sudden, Seth noticed us and jumped ten feet back while Lizzy tried to pretend like everything was alright, but she had the face. It's the face she gets when you know she's up to something.

"Ah…Hey guys," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Lucas continued suspiciously. "Wolfie…Little Red…"

"Nothing! Perfectly fine here!" Seth cried out before heading into the kitchen.

"I- I left my book at home," Lizzy said, rushing away before I could even make another peep come out of my mouth.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned softly, looking at Lucas. He shook his head and shrugged.

"They've been like that for the last week. I have no clue," Lucas replied. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Eh," I responded hardly. "I…I haven't really talked to Liz in awhile."

"Babe, you haven't talked to Little Red since we came home," Lucas said, raising his eyebrows. "The two of you all of a sudden went from best friends to acting like you've never met. You used to talk to each other every single day and night…What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, looking at the wisp of red hair floating through the trees outside. Truthfully, deep down, I knew what bugged me so…But it's not something I wished to think about. "Anyway, enough of that. I want to warn you, my mom wants to take us to the carnival. With my dad."

"Oh," Lucas said. Any signs of talking about the previous conversation. "Really…Why?"

"They want to get to know you," I explained hesitantly. I bit my lip, "Look, Lucas…I think once they get to know you all of this- whatever tension between you guys can subside."

"One day sooner or later they are going to have like me," Lucas murmured. "We are mates."

My ears perked at this word. Lucas didn't use it often since we hadn't been dating long, but…I agreed. Truthfully, Lucas Rider was my mate and I wanted him for life.

"Yeah, mates," I repeated, grinning as I got on my tippy toes to press my lips to his. Lucas got caught off guard but immediately brought me into his grasp, the two of us kissing gently in the living room.

 _"Hmp!"_

We both break apart quickly to see my dad looking at us. His eyebrows raised while my mother is at his side, giving me a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Daddy," I said, pulling away from Lucas. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied.

Before I could say anything, Aidan came walking into the room with Jen, Lily, and Ethan trailing right behind him. "Hey fam, what's up?"

"Everything alright?" Ethan inquired, looking at us and then at my parents.

"We miss any fireworks?" Lily asked bluntly.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. That got my parents both trying to compose themselves while Aidan and Lily snickered, earning disapproving glances from both of their significant others.

"Anyway, Aide or Jen, have you seen Lizzy?" My dad asked. "Masen needs to talk to her."

"Oh, we saw them pass by," Lucas mentioned casually, earning a look from my father reading _did I ask you?_ Lucas then swallowed, but proceeded. "She was with Seth."

"Seth?" Jen questioned, causing us to all stare at her. "Oh…"

"Why oh?" Lily questioned.

"Oh because they…"

"They had a weird fight about which ah ninja turtle was better. It got real heated, we didn't think they would talk again," Aidan said, wrapping an arm around Jen's shoulders. "Anyway, love you all, but we gotta run."

"We were supposed to have movie night?" Lily pointed out, frowning.

"And I just realized I left muffins in the oven, okay- bye!" Aidan squeaked, grasping Jen's hand as the two of them scurried out of the house.

"That was weird," I muttered, raising my eyebrows.

"That's also Aidan," Lily replied before flopping on the couch. Ethan nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arms around Lily, the two settling on the couch.

"Alright, well try not to be late for training tonight," my mom advised, looking at me with a smirk before disappearing with my father.

"Everyone's been so weird lately, I swear," Lily grumbled, shaking her head.

"Care to join?" Ethan asked us, ignoring his girlfriend's mutters.

"Why not," Lucas said, looking at me. "Abbs?"

"Why not," I agreed, chuckling as we both snuggled together on the couch next to Lily and Ethan, getting ready to watch a movie. Hopefully my parents would stop acting so awkward soon because let's face it, Lucas was one day going to be the man I would walk down the aisle for.

*Jennifer's POV*

"We can't keep covering for them, Jen!" Aidan shouted as we walked home to the house. "We just can't!"

"I know, babe," I said, patting his hand gently.

I don't even know how to describe what's been going on since we found Lizzy and Seth in bed together. It's been almost two weeks and I still can't exactly describe it. It wasn't exactly my ideal way of the two of them finally getting together. However, neither of them gave us a clear cut answer about what they were. However, since then Aidan and I have been covering for them the best we could. Luckily it hasn't been anything major like lying to Bella or Edward's faces, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. Edward is a mind reader after all and Bella can be pretty scary when she's angry.

"You know you can't push them on this, right Aidan?" I told my boyfriend. "Lizzy has been through a lot. You can't just expect the two of them to make sense right now!"

"I know, but what are they? Are they even dating?" Aidan cried out. "What exactly is going on between the two of them!?"

"I'm not sure," I confessed, biting my lip. To be honest, it was hard to tell what Seth and Lizzy were up to. I was no Sherlock Holmes, but there was something there since the night we caught the two of them together. They have been spending a lot of time together and I found it better not to ask. Lizzy's been through so much already and to push her to tell me about a relationship she might not be sure about feels awful.

"Do you think Abby would know?" Aidan asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Abby or Lizzy hang out with one another like they used to," I told my boyfriend. "It's like they're a barrier between the two of them."

"Ugh, screw those Volturi," Aidan grumbled, kicking a nearby stone across the dirt pathway. "Screw those dumb vampires and their need to screw up our lives."

"I know, babe," I whispered, rubbing his arm. I know Aiden would not admit it, but this whole thing had been getting to him. He was always such a beacon of goofiness. He wasn't one for being a Debbie-Downer or one that liked to show his misery. He rather get through it by telling jokes or pulling pranks. However, I feel as if ever since we stormed the Volturi, it's taken a huge toll on him.

I remember the way he used to religiously train on his search for his cousins. The way he wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything. Sometimes I like to think this helped him grow up tremendously, but also part of me wishes my lovable goofball never did actually have to grow up. I wish he was still the same idiot I met almost five years ago.

"Come on, I think I know what'll make you feel better," I purred into his ear, grasping to his shoulders as we entered the house. "Why don't I make us sundaes and we can have a Harry Potter movie marathon."

"I don't know," Aidan said.

"We could always do a half marathon and do a little something else," I added, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I mean, I do like that the sound of that," Aidan said, causing me to chuckle.

"C'mon," I said, ushering him into the house. Aidan complied as he went to go set up the DVD player in our bedroom. Meanwhile, I began to make the ice cream sundaes in the kitchen.

However, as I prepared them I couldn't help but look out the kitchen window to see two figures not that far away. I looked closer to see it was Lizzy and Seth, sitting all the way at the edge of the Clearwater property. Lizzy was leaning her head against Seth's shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

"What's going on, babe?" Aidan asked me as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," I lied, turning to him with a small smile. "Nothing at all…"

"Okay?" Aidan questioned. "Are you sure because-"

Quickly, I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Aidan smirked at this as he then collected me in his arms. I suddenly found myself melting at his touch.

"Maybe skip the movie marathon in general being that we have the whole house to ourselves," Aidan murmured in my ear.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned as we rushed to the bedroom.

However, I couldn't help but briefly flicker back to the thought of Lizzy and Seth. _What was going on?_

*Jacob's POV*

"Ah! Oh no!" I cried out as I chased after the soccer ball from some nearby village children. "No! And they're gonna score! They're gonna score- oh, they scored!" I then dramatically fell to my knees as I watched the soccer ball go through the net.

Since we've been here, Ness and I did a lot of exploring. So far we've climbed a good portion of Mt. Kilimanjaro and explored as much as we could out of the nature surrounding us. We also spent a few days going up and down the coast. Now we were just enjoying where we were and exploring the neighborhoods outside. Ness made fast friends with some of the locals. I guess you could say I did do, although I had more fun playing with the kids I met.

We were both thriving here. I think it's because Renesmee needed some exposure to the outside world. We haven't left the states in a long time– except for Italy when we went to rescue everyone from the Volturi. It's been a lot of constant going back and forth between LA and Forks under stress. I guess here, it allowed us to experience something different. Learn about a different culture, make some new friends, and just have some time to ourselves.

One day Ness and I even explored ourselves in the jungle. I had changed into a wolf while Ness rode beside me. Maybe it wasn't the best idea considering we could've been caught, but we made sure to go deep in the wilderness, far from civilization.

It was there we came across some lions. It was some weird out of body experience because next thing I know, my new wife is sitting there petting these majestic and dangerous animals.

 _"Nitawaona ninyi watoto baadaye,"_ I told the kids in my broken Swahili. Tanzania has two official languages- Swahili and English. Since we got here we've been trying to learn and use Swahili. I think it made Ness excited because she could add another language to the already long list of languages she could speak fluently.

I then smiled, watching the young boys and girls leave and headed over to where Ness was currently making dinner with a family we had met. It was almost time for us to head back to our own place.

Just then, I walked in to find Renesmee laughing with one of the women she befriended. The two of them chatting up before my wife turned around to greet me. She had a big smile on her face she was greeted me with a kiss on the lips.

"Those kids wear you out?" she asked, cupping my cheek. "You're all sweaty."

"Of course," I said, chuckling. "Anyway, it's a million degrees outside. I'm surprised I haven't passed out from exhaustion."

"I agree," Ness said, turning to go back to making the dish.

"Maybe next time we should go to Antartica for a weekend getaway," I teased. "It's pretty cold down there, right?"

"Right," Ness said hesitantly, her voice quivering a bit.

"You okay, babe?" I asked, studying her. I suddenly realized something was different about Ness. Not that she was weaker, but she seemed a little ill. Her hands shaking a little as she tried to mix the ingredients together. "Have you had time to sit?"

"We've been telling her to do that all day," Amina, one of the girls responded to me.

"I'm fine," Renesmee insisted.

"I don't think so," I said, gently touching my wife on the shoulder. "Hey, come on. Why don't we head back home for the day."

"Jake-"

"It's really fine. Go, rest. We'll see you again soon," Amina replied, smiling gently.

Ness, who as stubborn as she was, didn't put up a huge fight. I was surprised, considering I was expecting a little more resistance from her. However, I think we both knew she wasn't feeling that great and decided to head home.

"Really, I'm fine. I think I just overexerted myself," Renesmee said on the ride home. "I was just feeling a bit dizzy. I probably need something to drink or something."

"Possibly," I murmured as we approached our place. "I mean, it doesn't hurt to call Carlisle-"

"No. I'm fine," Ness snapped, cutting me off. She instantly regretted it as she placed a hand on top of mine. "Sorry…I just…I'm fine, Jake. Really. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it because that's what couples do," I said, although I wasn't entirely convinced. Something at my core telling me not to back down on this one.

Once we got inside I made Ness a cup of tea and the two of us sat down on the lawn chairs out back. It was reaching sunset so the colors were dancing over the wildlife surrounding us.

"I don't know what it was," Renesmee said, shrugging as she snuggled closer to me. The mug in between her hands. "I think I've just been overexerting myself."

"I mean, it's unlike you to get sick, babe," I pointed out, resting my head against hers. I felt Ness shrug as she rested her cheek against my chest.

"Really, I'm fine. It's either the sun or everything we've been doing. I just need to rest up. Swear," Ness said to me softly.

"Okay. I'm gonna take your word for it," I said, rubbing my hand along her arm. "Maybe tomorrow we'll just lay back here and relax. We have a week and a half left. Might as well enjoy before we get tossed back into reality."

"Can't agree more," Ness hummed against my body. "I'm going to miss it. This has just been so…Nice. This is the most fun I've had in such a long time."

"I agree. Everything's pretty serious back home," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And we haven't really had our own space. Not that your dad spends much time at the house anyway," Ness said, shrugging.

I bit my lip, grinning as I remembered the deal I made with my father. "You know, babe. I think we're gonna have more privacy when we get home."

"And why is that?" Renesmee inquired, looking up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I talked with my dad. Since Rach is moving down to Hawaii with Paul and since Becs is already down there with Solomon…He's going to be splitting his time," I explained.

"Oh," Renesmee replied happily. "That's nice."

"Yeah, he'll be spending winters in Hawaii and coming up to Forks for the summer," I continued. "But that means he's downsizing. Got a condo down in Hawaii nearby where the girls are and well…He's moving into Tiffany Call's."

"Really!?" Renesmee exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yep," I answered, nodding my head. "He and Tiffany are pretty official now. So that leaves the Black house open…"

"You bought us your home?" Renesmee exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Yep. It's now officially our home," I declared. "Of course, hopefully in the future we can build up. I've always wanted to fix that place up since it needs work but for now, for the two of us…It's perfect."

"Jake," Ness breathed, her lips forming a smile as she pressed her lips to mine. I grinned, the two of us making out. My wife climbing on my lap so she was straddling me.

"Are you sure? You feeling better?" I asked through our kisses.

"No. I want this," Ness told me, our kissing growing fiercer. I complied, seeing my wife wasn't going to settle anytime soon.

"Alright, well let's make this a little easier," I said, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around my torso while I held her up.

"Jake!" she giggled as the two of us headed for the bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Well hope you all liked that one! Don't worry, you'll all get more Seth and Lizzy soon. After all, Lizzy is still torn about a certain Volturi member. In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**

 **Also, Swahili translation:** _Nitawaona ninyi watoto baadaye_ = I will see you later children.

 **(I got that off of google translate, so not the most reliable lol)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

*Lily's POV*

"Ow!" Ethan hissed, releasing what he was holding in his shield and letting the rock bits fall to the ground.

"Hey, practice makes perfect," I said, sitting on a different rock and observing him. Today some of us were training and since my boyfriend is ever so rusty with his power, that's what we've been focusing on.

In the last couple of years there's been a more of a focus on my power. My biological father had some spell performed and long story short it ended up giving me the ability to communicate with the dead. Violet and Hazel have been able to help me out with that to the point I can control it now. Now it was up to Cordelia and the Rider brothers. Cordelia hates using her power because it's the ability to control a person's mind, to charm them. Cordelia does have an alluring personality, so naturally everyone likes her, but I think that power makes her think too much of her Volturi roots. I know Dru's tried helping her think otherwise, but it's been taking some time.

"I guess so," Ethan muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, I think there is an improvement," I insisted, getting up to rub his back a little. "Compared to when I saw you huffing and puffing on a couch after battling Lorenzo's goons, you've come a long way, my love."

"Thanks," Ethan chuckled, turning around to wrap me in his arms.

"Please, save it for later. I'm trying to concentrate," Lucas, also a physical shield, said as he looked steadily at a rock.

"Shut it, LuLu," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway you have to get better under pressure. Remember how Antonio taunted you last time."

"Don't remind me," Lucas murmured.

"Alright, then go again," I commanded. Lucas gave me side eye, but proceeded. I sighed, turning to Ethan who was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, chuckling.

"You're just a good leader and commander, that's all," he said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Cute," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could reach up and peck him on the lips.

"This is practice to take down evil vamps. Not make out time," Aidan teased, announcing his presence and causing Ethan and I to break apart. I turned to see he was making his way down the steps of the main house with Jen and Lizzy. Jen was currently nudging him in the ribs for that remark.

"Don't you have someone else to bother, dufus?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows at him.

"No. Plus what better way to practice than with my commanding twin sister," Aidan remarked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and gave my brother a slight shove. "Alright, come on. Let's get this practice on then."

"Hey guys." I look to see Seth coming into the area followed by Embry, Quil, Leah, and the young wolves: Ryan, Fae, Megan, Eugene, Moses, Miley, Kylie, Laura, and Daryl.

"Big wolves, little wolves," Aidan said, addressing them.

"We thought we might join you guys for a bit. Try to prefect our technique taking our vamps," Fae explained, placing a hand on her hip. "If that's okay."

"For everyone but you," Aidan quipped, causing Fae to narrow her eyes at him. "But please, tell Mindy I said hi."

"She already told me to tell you she said hi," Fae responded dryly before heading over to go practice with some of the others in the area.

"Hi, Liz," Seth said, his cheeks pink.

"Hi, Seth," Lizzy squeaked. She then looked around, twiddling her thumbs. I noticed the younger wolves starring and looking with curiosity at the two.

"No way," the wolf, Eugene, whispered while Daryl smirked to himself. I could see Kylie cursing under her breath as she slipped Daryl a five dollar bill. However, before I could even really register their reactions, they were hushed and pushed away by Leah.

"You guys wanna practice together or what?" I asked dryly, turning back to Seth and Lizzy.

"Actually, I think I have to go help Grandma with something!" Lizzy replied quickly before running away. Seth looked disappointed while Aidan and Jen looked at each other. Instead, he just headed over to help practice with the younger wolves.

"Should I even ask?" I questioned, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"No," Aidan replied simply, patting my back before heading over to where the wolves were.

I then shrugged it off and headed back to Ethan who was currently texting someone on his phone. "Masen just asked us to babysit the tykes tonight, if that's okay," he said, studying his phone screen. "He wants to take Grace out. She's been really stressed lately."

"Yeah, sure," I replied casually, leaning into him. "You know I love those little monsters. Plus, we've been living in their attic for free the last few months…"

"When you put it like that..." Ethan teased. I rolled my eyes as I leant into him.

"What? You don't think I'll be referring to our children as little monsters because they will be terrors," I said, causing Ethan to nod in agreement.

"Especially if they take after you," Lucas shouted from where he was practicing.

"I should be saying the same about you, Lu!" I called back at him. That only had him shaking his head before he resumed practicing his power.

"Hey guys!" I look to see Violet making her way down the steps of the house.

"Hey, Vi," I greeted her as I leant against Ethan's chest. My boyfriend wrapping his arms around me. "What's up? Any news from Meredith or Jamie?"

"No," she replied woefully. I noticed the sky going darker through her mood. "Jian is trying to help them. He's very good with tracking people through magic. However, they've found nothing in regards to the Originals. Not to mention research has become a shit show."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Hazel and Fred spend the whole time flirting," Violet told us bitterly. "I swear, it's like watching a nature documentary. I just wish they'd screw and get it over with."

I frowned. Guess _she doesn't know about the night of the bachelorette/bachelor party..._

"No wonder Grace and Masen are feeling rather stressed with all this research," Ethan muttered under his breath. That earned him a jab in the ribs from me.

"Well, when I find my adopted grandmother I hope she knows I wanna give her a piece of my mind," Violet stated. She then made a little grunt before heading off to go battle someone in training.

"Oh boy," I said, causing Ethan to chuckle at this. We then proceeded to continue with training until we headed back home that night. That's when we were greeted by Masen and Grace getting ready for a night out while the kids all jumped around like tiny tornadoes.

"Thanks again for doing this," Masen said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He then looked back at where his wife was currently giving Tyler a kiss on the head while Ethan bounced a squirming Ella around.

"Anything for you, cuz," I said, squeezing his cheeks. I then paused and said, "So…What's the update with your wife and her witch business."

"Same old crap. Not giving us a direct answer. Gah! I mean come on– it's to help out family! I can't believe the Russo-Sanders clan doesn't want to help out their blood," Masen muttered, shaking his head. "However, it doesn't matter now because we have the Jones on our side and they're probably the most powerful witch clan in this country."

"True," I agreed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, go enjoy your wife. We got the kids."

"Thanks," he said, smiling before grabbing Grace's hand and heading out into the night.

"Alright kiddos," I said, rubbing my hands together as I turned to Ella and Tyler. "Time for fun with Aunt Lily and Uncle Ethan!"

"Can we watch _Deadpool_?" Tyler asked with a blinking glance.

"No," I said, looking at him and then Ethan. "Where did you hear that one?"

"I watched it with Uncle Em and Uncle Aidan the other day. It was funny," Tyler responded, blinking at me. "And there was a lot of fighting. Are you guys going to be doing that in December?"

"You are asking a lot of questions and doing things you are not supposed to be doing," I said, throwing him up in my arms before he could respond. "Now come on, let's watch a movie that's appropriate. Like Disney. Disney is always a good choice."

"No!" Tyler groaned while Ella clapped her hands together. We finally got the kids settled down in front of _Toy Story_ when they passed out, Tyler's head in my lap and Ella sprawled across Ethan's chest like a doll. I paused, watching my boyfriend and niece with careful eyes.

"What?" Ethan asked me curiously.

"I hope we have something like this," I told him sincerely. "I don't know what time will give us, but I want to have your children one day, Ethan Rider."

Ethan looked at me in surprise before his face softening. He then reached over and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I like the sound of that too."

"So, should we tuck these kids in or what?" I asked, my fingers running through Tyler's light blonde locks.

"Nah. Let's just stay like this for a little longer," Ethan murmured, rubbing Ella's back. The two of us chuckled as we just stayed there, imagining a family of our own.

*Seth's POV*

"Okay. That's it! That's it! What is actually happening between you two?!" I whipped around from where I had been playing video games in my bedroom to see Aidan storming in through the door. He didn't look happy….At all. In fact my best friend looked like he was ready to tackle me to the ground. "Because, ya know what? It's kind of getting old."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I paused my game to give my best friend my undivided attention. Luckily it was just the two of us in the home after practice. Leah and Jen had went out for a girls night, so it was just Aidan and I. My sister still had no clue about me sleeping with Lizzy, which I was very thankful for, but also– she didn't need to know just yet. Leah was extremely overprotective.

"You know what! C'mon dude! You and Lizzy," Aidan said, giving me a fierce look. "You screwing my baby cousin!"

"Shhhh," I hissed, glaring at him. "Why don't you scream it to the whole world?"

"Not until you tell me what's up!?" Aidan demanded.

To be honest, he had a point. I wasn't actually sure what Lizzy and I were. We've been going back and forth with this whole _thing._ Whatever it was- friendship? Love? I had no clue.

"Look, it's not what you think it is," I said, trying to muster up something to say to him.

"Then what is it?" Aidan challenged. "Because you two have been acting so weird ever since we caught the two of you in bed together."

"I wonder why," I muttered, my cheeks growing hot as I thought back to when Aidan and Jen caught us. That was not a fun day. In fact, it was a little bit traumatizing being that I was almost exposed to the entire wolf pack by Aidan…

 _"Shhh, why don't you yell it a little louder for the wolves in the back," Jen hissed, shoving Aidan into my bedroom. Meanwhile Lizzy was scrambling to make sure she was covered by the sheets while I sat there like an embarrassed puppy dog._

 _"We're talking about this. Right now," Aidan insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean…What is this!?"_

 _"Was it that big of a surprise?" Lizzy snapped, looking at Aidan furiously. "In the meantime, could you get out of here so I can?"_

 _"Not until we discuss this," Aidan stated firmly._

 _"I don't have to disclose anything to you," Lizzy retorted, narrowing her eyebrows at him._

 _"I think so considering the compromising position we found the two of you in," Aidan added._

 _"She doesn't have to say anything," Jen spoke up, glaring towards Aidan. Jen sighed as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "I think we should just…Not question it. Leave them alone, Aide."_

 _Aidan was hesitant while Lizzy stared her cousin down with narrowed eyes. Aidan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine," he agreed. "Fine, but don't let the wolves see you. They're taking bets and I doubt you want to be the source of that."_

 _"Will do," Lizzy responded._

 _"But figure out your crap, will ya? Because this will get weird," Aidan muttered before slipping out the door._

 _"Please do," Jen added, giving us a sympathetic smile before walking away._

 _I then looked at Lizzy once the door was close. She then darted out of the bed and put a bra and her underpants on._

 _"You could borrow my flannel," I offered her quietly. "And the pajama pants…You could borrow pants…"_

 _"Thanks," Lizzy said quietly, biting her lip. "I'll get them back to you soon."_

 _"It's fine," I said._

 _"I'll give it to you, don't worry," Lizzy replied, buttoning up the flannel. "Anyway, I don't want to explain it to my parents, so…"_

 _"Oh," I responded. "Wait…Do they know…?"_

 _"No. I texted my mom last night that I had to help Jen walk a drunk Aidan home and I wanted to crash here. I don't think they'll question anything," Lizzy muttered, her cheeks pinking._

 _"Liz…I…" I paused, trying to find my words. "Did…Did we mess up?"_

 _Lizzy stopped changing and looked up at me with soft green eyes. She then shook her head, "No, Seth. I don't think we made a mistake."_

 _"Are you sure?" I asked nervously._

 _"Positive," Lizzy answered, giving me a kind smile._

 _"So….We're still hanging out tonight?" I asked, fiddling with my hands._

 _"Yeah," Lizzy answered, still smiling at me. "We'll hang out tonight."_

 _"Good," I said, nodding my head._

 _"Good," Lizzy repeated before climbing out the window and leaving me alone in the bed…_

"Well guess what, bud? It got weird!" Aidan ranted, looking at me with that crazy look in his eyes. "Jen and I can't keep covering for whatever's happening here, you know that…Right?"

"Look, I want to talk about it, trust me," I replied softly. "But…I don't know, man. I don't want to push her. She's….She's been through a lot."

"Which is why I want you two to talk," Aidan pleaded, looking at me sincerely. "She's grown up, a lot. She's been through some unbearable things and I truly think she is happy with you. But, also…You can't keep dancing around each other in circles."

"I know," I replied quietly. "Aide, I can't help but feel like something is holding her back."

"There probably is something that is," Aiden said. "But until she's able to let that go, you two gotta figure this out. I'm worried…It's not healthy to keep doing this to yourselves when you know there's some big elephant in the room you're ignoring."

"I know, Aide. Please, I know," I stressed as I shut my eyes tight.

Aidan sighed. "Seth, you're my best friend. My brother. But, Lizzy…She's been my day one. She's the closest thing I have to a little sister. I….I just want to make sure you two are truly good…Ya know?"

I paused and licked my lips. "Don't worry, Aide," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, okay? Until then, I appreciate what you're doing bud."

"I gotchu," Aidan said, giving me a small smile. "I just want you guys to be happy, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. With that, Aidan then headed back to the kitchen to make dinner while I tried to concentrate on my videos games again. However, that didn't work because my mind was still wondering what Lizzy and I were actually going to do. There clearly is something was holding her back….Or someone.

*Renesmee's POV*

We had only such little time left in Tanzania, but the days have been flying past due to all the fun we were having. Jake and I were doing as much here. I guess I have the exploring bug now. Late last night Jake and I had spent hours laying in a hammock talking about where we wanted to go next. There was so much of the world neither of have seen, which surprising me considering everything.

"We got to think of something for Tyler for his birthday. That's going to be happening when we get back," I said to Jacob. The two of us were holding hands as we walked on a nearby trail. We decided to do some more light exploring around where we were staying.

"Get him something educational. That kid loves that book I gave him on wolves," Jacob said, proudly smiling to himself. "Or maybe a toy of some sorts."

"Well I got Ella the stuff Elephant, and Wes those books about different animals, Bo that little wooden animal set, Johnny we got that safari hat, Lucia we got a toy jeep…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"I'm sure anything you get Tyler will be great. He adores you," Jake said.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"Anyway, I was gonna take the tyke out for his first surf lesson. He's been bugging me all summer," Jacob explained, chuckling. "Maybe we should get him his own board."

I laughed. Tyler is such a fish out of water. Ever since Charlie took him on his first fishing trip, the kid is hooked on anything aquatic. He'd go fishing with Charlie any day of the week if he could. Then of course, the kids love the LaPush beach itself. He can't get enough of it and I understood very well. It's exactly why I was married there.

"He will worship the ground you walk on," I said, laughing at the thought.

"Hey…Remember when we talked about setting up some sort of surf in the Florida keys?" Jacob mentioned out of the blu.

"Yeah. That was so long ago," I reminisced. It was a discussion we had in New York, right after that wild party at Bryan's house. "It was right before Serena attacked us."

"I think we could still have that," Jake mentioned. "I was thinking, maybe we could set something up in LaPush. Or even just a garage. I miss working on cars for other people. That job I had in LA was perfect for me."

"I wouldn't mind helping out," I said, swinging our hands around. With Rosalie as my aunt and Jacob as my husband, it wasn't hard to immediately understand cars. How they worked, etc. I never considered myself to exactly be an engineer, but I liked how it all worked and learning how it worked.

"You can, or you could be a doctor at LaPush. We could use a medical practice on the rez," Jacob mentioned.

"Renesmee Black, M.D. I like that sound of that," I hummed. "I still want to get my doctorate…Just after this is all over."

"Fair." Jacob chuckled, holding on tightly to my hand. "However, if you're going to be a doctor you should also learn to take care of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, frowning at my husband.

"You know what I mean," Jacob said.

"When I got sick the other day?" I questioned lamely, causing him to nod at me. "Seriously? Jake, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine!"

"You didn't sound fine to me," he murmured.

"Are you going to start with me now?" I grumbled. "We were having a good day. Come on, Jake."

"What, I'm worried about you," he said as our hands pulled away. "I don't know, you've just been so nonchalant and-"

"Jake, if their was something urgent, you know I'm not one to put it off," I told him. "I just overexerted myself. We've been doing a lot. I've felt better the last couple of days."

"I know, I just worry. A lot," Jacob said, sighing. He paused as we approached a nearby ridge. My husband observed the landscape before him, trying to find his words. "Not to be annoying or overbearing but..It scares me, ya know?"

"What?" I questioned softly as Jacob took a seat on a nearby rock.

"The idea of losing you or you getting hurt. I can't go through that ever again," Jacob confessed.

"What do you mean? You mean Serena?" I asked, my eyes wide. "You aren't seriously discussing Serena right now, are you?"

"I mean come on Ness, you basically died in my arms," Jacob said, his voice quivering.

"Jake, I never exactly died," I replied, taking a gentle seat next to him. "I almost died, yes, but I came out. I survived."

"It's just something I can never forget," Jacob told me, his voice hard. "There are few memories in this world that burn and eat at me. That, that is one of them. I just remember how cold you were and how corpse like you felt...It was worse than when Lorenzo hurt you, and that, I thought that would be the death of me. No, with Serena…I felt like my guts were being torn out. It's a feeling I've never felt before."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I," I pointed out, sitting beside him. "Anyway, why now? Why have this discussion? It's been almost four years since that happened and we've talked about it…"

"Because of everything going on. I don't know...I guess being that it's getting closer, and I know we promised not to talk about our impending doom, but the closer we get to coming home, the closer I want to just rip myself into pieces."

"Well, I'm right here," I said, cupping his cheek in my hand. "And with that being said, you know I love you?"

"Of course," Jacob muttered against my hand.

"And as long as I'm here loving you, we will never be apart," I declared, grinning at him. I then ran a hand through his hair. "Come on. Let's finish this trail before I decide to leave you out here by yourself."

Jacob chuckled, taking my hand as we walked down the trail and to explore more of our surroundings. However, it was only until much later we'd realize the weight of that conversation…

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooo fireworks are gonna start happening soon ;) in the meantime, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

*Lizzy's POV*

"Liz, you, Mom, and I need to decide who will meet with," Masen said to me, tapping his fingers against the dinning room table of the main house. "Mom was thinking maybe the two of us or something...She's going to contact him though and put the order in."

"Whatever is the safest," I said, biting my lip. I looked at the calendar in the nearby kitchen. It was July now. When Ness and Jake get back it will be mid July and then it wouldn't be long until Tyler's third birthday. _Three_. It won't be long until he'll start looking a bit older. He was physically around ten now and give or take he's probably going to start looking like a teenager now. Carlisle calculated a long time ago his growth was going to be around seven years– a bit slower though due to his witch genetics. We've seen that with Ella who looks about three now.

The thing about hybrids and supernatural children of mixed genetics, their growths are unpredictable. I mean look at Abby and even Lucia. Abby is 75% vampire and 25% witch. Normally witch genetics slow down growth rate, but since Abby's more vampire her growth rate was even faster. As for Lucia, she's 50% vampire, 25% human, and 25% witch. Somehow, I think due to the less amount of vampirism she has it's caused her to growth rate to level off at ten. Anyone who is not a specific hybrid it's become like a guessing game of sorts. We don't exactly know officially when they'll stop growing or start. It's been a lot of factoring and averaging. However, Ella and Tyler are hybrids leveling off with Lux Lamia and Witch, so I think it's evened itself out to that of a normal human-vampire hybrid.

"That would be something to study," Masen remarked, looking up at me. I sometimes forgot he could invade mental shields. "Maybe that's something you could study. Ness is almost a doctor. The two of you could be researchers for the supernatural world."

"True, since there seem to be more now than ever," I murmured. "This could be a problem, you know. Us having all these kids."

"It could," Masen agreed, biting his lip. "But we'll play as it goes. I don't even know if Grace and I want anymore children. Maybe, in the future, but as of now we're fine with just the two."

"I know Ness wants a huge family," I mentioned. "And so does Lily. Aidan and Jen want a few kids and I don't know about Abby. But, maybe it's good I can't have any."

Masen paused at my choice of words. "I mean…Even though you can't have any, would you want a child?"

"Yes. I would," I answered, my voice hard. "I…It would be nice, to at least have one. I'm probably going to have plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil but…It's a desire. If this all goes well, it would be nice to have that as a possibility but as we all know, it's very unlikely I will ever conceive so…"

"I understand," Masen said, nodding his head. He then looked down at the paperwork before him. "I can't even show Grace any of this. It's killing her."

"It's for the best," I said, squeezing my brother's hand in a comforting manner. "She'll understand that."

"She does, but I don't think she wants to very much," Masen muttered. He then shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "And to think, a couple of years ago you were chasing me down in New York to tell me I shouldn't be such an idiot about Grace."

"Time does fly," I mused, chuckling at the thought.

"And next year you're going to be officially mature," Masen mentioned.

"True," I said. As for me, I looked physically seventeen as of now. According to Grandpa I should look around nineteen next year, the same as my mother was when she changed. We believe that's the age Masen matured too as well.

"Then again you've always been more mature than your physical age, but still…Crazy," Masen said, shaking his head.

"What are you thinking about doing for Tyler's birthday?" I asked, reverting the topic.

"Oh. Well were thinking something small at our house. Only the family, nothing really too big," Masen said. "We're debating on a theme. He's very keen on a spy theme, but Grace and I have no clue how to do that so we're seeing if he'll change his mind. If not, I'll ask Aunt Alice. I'm sure she has a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Aunt Alice can plan anything," I pointed out. "Remember when we were kids and you insisted on having a Beatles and a Harry Potter themed birthday party."

"Aunt Alice is a living saint, I'll tell you that," Masen said, causing me to laugh before we went over the paper work again.

"Hey guys." I look up to see Seth making his way into the kitchen through the side door. I don't think he noticed me at first as he went to place a package down for Aunt Esme, probably new clothes for the boys or something he got from Grandpa Charlie's house.

"Hey, Seth," Masen said nonchalantly. However, Seth paused when he noticed me, his eyes going wide. I refrained from making a little squeak before he then darted out the backdoor.

"That was weird," Masen muttered, frowning as he looked at me. "Everything good?"

"Yeah. He's just been jittery the last couple of days," I lied with ease. It's been easy to lie about this recently. "New freaky video game he played with Aidan."

"Oh," Masen said, seeming convinced enough as he went back to the paperwork in front of him. I mentally took a sigh of relief before turning back to helping my brother. He's been respecting my thoughts lately and not picking apart my brain. That, and I think Masen keeps up his shield most of the time because like most of us, it's tiring when you can hear someone's thoughts constantly. Even if he did know, he was at least giving me space and was respecting my thoughts.

I shifted in my seat as I looked at the spot my imprint had been. Honestly, things between me and Seth somehow managed to get more…Complicated. In these last few weeks it's been a lot of awkward encounters. Well ever since the wedding…

 _I had just finished dancing with my siblings and cousins when they all dispersed to their significant others. That's when I spotted Seth sitting at a vacant table. It was nearing the end of the night being that it was around ten at night. Most of the couples were getting their final dance in for the night and it wouldn't be long until we'd have to pelt my sister and Jake with rice as they disembark for their honeymoon._

 _"Hey," I said to him._

 _Seth looked up and smiled in response. "Hey," he repeated._

 _"So…Sitting here alone?" I said, making quite an obvious comment._

 _"Ah yeah. It's a couples dance so…" Seth trailed off, tapping his fingers against the table._

 _"Oh," I replied, nodding stiffly. I bit my lip and then looked around. Everyone seemed preoccupied to notice us all the way in the corner. "Would…Would you maybe wanna dance?"_

 _"Dance?" Seth repeated, looking at me in shock._

 _"Yeah. Dance. Can't hurt us," I said, clearing my throat. "Anyway, we're the maid of honor and best man. I'm pretty sure we had to dance with one another at least once."_

 _"Probably," Seth said, his cheeks turning bright pink._

 _Gently, I took his hand and the two of us made our way to the far corner of the dance floor. Away from everyone as we took each other's arms and danced to the song. Even though it was a bit awkward, we couldn't help but smile at each other._

 _"This was such a good wedding," I mentioned in between our swaying. "Although, I'd never tell Ness this, but I wish the bridesmaids dresses were a different color."_

 _"Why?" Seth questioned, frowning._

 _"I don't look good in pink," I replied, blushing. "I feel like it clashes with my hair. I don't know, but it's not my wedding and-"_

 _"I think you look beautiful," Seth said, catching me off guard._

 _"Thanks," I stammered, my cheeks turning as pink as my dress. Quickly, I bounced back and continued to talk. "Guys are lucky. They all wear suits in every single wedding."_

 _"Eh. They are annoying though. Monkey suits if anything," Seth remarked, causing me to chuckle._

 _It was followed by some awkward silence. That's when I noticed Brady dancing with a girl. She had long dark brown hair that reached her mid back and soft brown eyes. She looked new and soft spoken as they danced with one another as if the other had never seen someone more beautiful on this earth._

 _"Is that Annie?" I asked Seth. I knew the answer. I just wanted him to talk to me._

 _"Ah…Yeah," Seth replied, holding on tightly to my hand._

 _"So…Brady imprinted on her?" I asked curiously. Seth looked at me for a brief moment before nodding his head._

 _"Yes. She is his imprint," Seth answered, shrugging. "But it's fine. Really."_

 _"Oh," I said, looking back at them as the awkwardness filled the air once again. "Kind of a slow song," I said, feeling myself flush._

 _"Yeah, but that's okay," Seth said, rubbing my back as if it were second nature. "Two friends can slow dance if they want to."_

 _"Of course," I said, swallowing hard. "We shouldn't be so awkward around each other."_

 _"We shouldn't," Seth agreed, smiling brightly. Relaxed now._

 _That was Seth– my shinning star. I could never understand how one person could have so much positivity. Even Aidan and Jen had dark sides. I know Seth did too. Aidan told me he was depressed while I was gone, and truthfully, I was as well. However, whenever I was with Seth there was this sort of warmth. It was like I could never be upset or angry ever again._

 _I smiled back, leaning closer to him. I was a good foot shorter than him so I slowly came in leaning against where his shoulder met his collar bone. I think this surprised Seth a bit, but he embraced it and moved his hands down so they were resting comfortably at my lower back. The two of us gently rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Suddenly, I felt myself melting against him, taking in his presence._

 _I could smell his wolf stench but it was masked by his cologne and the smell of the earth, the trees. I liked his scent. It calmed me in this room of millions of different creatures, all surrounding for the wedding of a century. Being in Seth's arms was drastically different than Felix's embrace. The way his chest moved up and down against my cheek and the sound of his heart beating in my ear. It was soothing as my fingers lingered on his dress shirt, hooking onto the fabric and closing my eyes. Being in Seth's arms felt like nothing could possibly ever hurt me, like I was meant to be in them. I just wanted to stay there for as long as I possibly could._

 _We stayed like that for what felt like a long time. However, Seth's voice made me open my eyes. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Jake and your sister," he said, although he sounded rather disappointed._

 _"Yeah. Sounds good," I said. As the two of us headed to say our goodbyes, the wedding party slowly dispersed. People were heading home and others were heading out to have more fun. Seth decided to take it upon himself to walk me home._

 _The two of us were walking through the woods. Seth had give me his jacket to wrap around my shoulders as we softly talked. It was casual talking between two friends. Nothing crazy. He told me some stories about the wolf pack and the new wolves, and suddenly, I found myself pouring out stories to him about the Volturi._

 _"We got Demetri really good that day," I said, my laughter fading away. "I don't think he wanted to sit down on a chair for a week!"_

 _"That's a good one," Seth said, whistling._

 _"Yeah. Felix helped us a ton on that one," I mentioned, my voice faltering a bit. "It was really funny though…"_

 _"Sounds like it," Seth replied, his voice genuine. I noticed how relaxed and interested he was about my stories._

 _"This doesn't bother you?" I asked curiously._

 _"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion._

 _"Me talking about the Volturi as if they were regular people," I pointed out flatly._

 _"I mean, Liz…You were with them for two years. I heard stories from Robert and Cordelia about the place," Seth said, shrugging. "I know it was a nightmares and you have traumatizing things to tell…But I knew there was going to be some good, ya know?"_

 _"Yeah. Well I haven't even touched or thought upon the bad," I said numbly. "I…There were a lot of bad things they did. One time Aro got so angry at us, specifically me, for our animal diet. It angered him. Tried to force us to kill a human…I couldn't. I rebelled. I fought and he had Jane torture me."_

 _"Liz, you don't need to-"_

 _"No. I need to," I said, shaking my head. "Seth, I've seen people murdered. I've helped the Volturi incriminate people…I did so many terrible things and seen so much I wish I could un-see. There were plenty of good times, but also times that made me want to die."_

 _Seth paused at this. I observed him, wandering what his reaction would be. He just nodded and looked at me with solemn eyes. "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I'm really sorry."_

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Because I wasn't there to help you," he said. "I know, I know– you don't need protection…But I want to protect you. I wish we got you out of their sooner. I wish you didn't have to go through any of that."_

 _"It's okay. What's done is done," I whispered._

 _"Still," Seth said, sighing as he gently cupped my cheek as an act of comfort._

 _"Sorry to damper the night," I muttered, looking at the ground. "That you have to hear this…"_

 _"I want to," Seth told me sincerely. "Really, Lizzy. I do. I want you to feel better and…I missed you so much. I miss hearing your voice. Hearing you tell me things…"_

 _I don't know what overcame me in that moment. I just felt warmth pool within me I haven't in such a long time. A longing that needed to be quenched just looking at his big brown eyes. I just reached over and pressed my lips to his. I think this took him aback as he kissed me back, gently and sweetly._

 _When we pulled apart, we were both looking at one another in awe. I could feel sparks going off within me as we continued to kiss, never wanting this euphoric feeling to end…_

And the rest is history. I blinked and looked towards Masen. He was too preoccupied and worried with his own family to invade my own personal thoughts.

"Look, I'll come back and help you. I just realized I promised Aidan I'd go with him into Port Angeles for something," I said, getting out of my seat.

"Okay. Sure," Masen said, shrugging. "I think I got it pretty much covered. Anyway I want to go see if Grace is finished with that meeting she was having with the other witches."

"Sounds good," I said, immediately darting into the woods. I kept running until I came across Seth. He was walking on the trail on our land that led straight to LaPush.

"Seth!" I called out to him.

"Lizzy," he said, smiling a bit at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing…I just…" I paused, trying to collect my words. "Want to hang out tonight?" I blurted out, not really sure as to where I was going with this.

"Sure," he said, nodding his head. "Ah, sure."

I frowned. I could tell he was hiding something by the way he kept chanting various Queen lyrics in his head. "Seth…?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid," I begged. "What's…What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Lizzy. What is wrong?" he questioned nervously. "I just…Look, really it's nothing. Forget that I'm acting this way."

"I can't necessarily forget that you are. Seth, if something's bothering you I want you to tell me and not your thoughts," I told him gently. "Please, we're best friends."

"I don't want to start a fight because you're not ready to talk about it," Seth said gently.

"Don't dictate what I can't and can't talk about," I immediately snapped, causing Seth to look at me in alarm. "I'm sorry, just…What?"

"About us," Seth said. "Liz, don't you think it's getting a bit out of control?"

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Now you don't lie to me," he replied coyly, a smile gracing his lips a bit. I couldn't tell if he was amused or being facetious right now. However, it quickly faded. "About us. Ever since the wedding…We haven't made much sense of this or are acting somewhat normal around our family members."

"I mean…I don't know," I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"It was fine, before the wedding. We were friends. We were solid, it was good," Seth said to me. "Not that this is good but… _Agh_ , sex….Sex just makes it all more complicated."

"That is does," I answered, taking a deep breath. "Look, Seth– if this is about a relationship…I….I don't know if, I don't know if you'd…"

"I want to be with you," Seth told me sincerely. "I truly do but I don't want to be if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you into this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Why are you so set on the fact that I don't want to or that you're forcing me into something."

"Because there is something holding you back that you're not telling me," Seth said. "Liz, I would love to start something with you. Being with you makes me absolutely…Happy. Happier than I've ever been. But I can't be with someone who's not in it with me or telling me what's wrong….Unless you can tell me what it is that's holding you back from jumping into this?"

I paused, swallowing hard. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes as I shook my head, "I…I can't."

"That's fine," Seth said, nodding his head gently. "But until then, I can't…I can't do this anymore. I've had my heart broken too much over this."

"Seth," I pleaded, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me sadly before transforming into a wolf and running into the woods. Leaving me, alone and crying in the forest.

*Renesmee's POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely… _Awful_. It was our last week of the honeymoon and I didn't want it to end, that included whatever bug I caught. Now, I normally don't get sick. Actually, scratch that, I don't get sick, but whatever came over me…I felt absolutely nauseous behind belief. It was like my stomach was doing cart wheels and the smell of the food Jake was cooking was not helping.

I groaned, struggling to push myself out of the bed. I didn't want him to know. This entire honeymoon had been absolutely picture perfect. The two of us living in pure ignorant bliss here was the best and most relaxing time I've had in ages. Then of course, something had to come along and ruin that.

Rolling over, I tried to concentrate on the last couple of days. Jake and I had made an out of country trip to check out Kenya and Madagascar. My camera had to be chalk full of photos to show everyone back home of the different species we came across and of course all the cute ones I have of Jake and I. The two of us bundled up like penguins on the top of Kilimanjaro to Jacob swinging me around on the coast. I know one project I'd have to occupy myself when I got back was to scrapbook. I got really into scrapbooking with Aunt Alice ever since she started making them for me since I grew at such a rapid rate.

I sighed. The dizzy feeling still not leaving my system, I managed to sit myself up on the bed. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the bathroom. The coolness of the tile against my bare feet calmed me and I felt a bit better. However, not one hundred percent.

I was about to take a seat at the edge of the bathroom when it hit me. Suddenly, everything in my stomach swirled and I doubled over to the toilet. Just like that, the contents of the last couple of meals I had mixed with blood spew into the water.

I felt myself shaking as I held myself steadily over the toilet. My body vibrated with anxiety and fear while my heart beat loudly in my ears. Taking a deep breath, I got up and brushed my teeth, washed my face, and finished it off with a shaky dab of my towel.

"Ness? You up?" I heard Jacob call out to me. "Because breakfast is almost ready!"

"Ah…" I hesitated, not knowing what to say. Before I could respond my husband came walking into our bedroom with a plate of breakfast and wearing nothing but an apron that read "kiss the chef."

"Ness?" he questioned, now slightly worried. He then saw me in the bathroom and immediately frowned, placing the plate down on the night stand and slipping into a pair of nearby boxers. "Are you okay, babe? What's the matter, you're trembling."

"I just vomited," I whispered to him hoarsely.

"You what?" he repeated, wide eyed.

"I barfed. Puked. You know," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Maybe you are sick," Jacob murmured, feeling my forehead. "You feel kind of clammy."

"I feel like someone ripped my insides out," I stated flatly.

"Here, why don't you lie down. I'll get a bucket and there should be some ginger ale around here somewhere," Jacob said, getting quick into action.

"Jake," I began, but my husband was already guiding me to the bed. I gave in, melting on the cloud like mattress as he began scrambling all around like a mad man. All in hopes of helping me.

I took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing, heart rate, and body. As I touched my abdomen something hit me. Suddenly, I blinked and rose from my spot.

I then quickly grabbed my phone on the beside table and looked at the date. _The date_. I was late….Oh god, I was so late.

How could I have missed this? I graduated early with honors in Biology. I was planning on going to med school. How in god's name could I miss all the signs. The fatigue, the morning sickness. The whole thing. How did I miss this!?

Suddenly, I clutched at my stomach and felt my whole body begin to spin more. I looked down and took a deep breath before looking up at Jacob, who was looking at me with steady eyes in the doorway.

"Ness, are you okay?" he asked me softly.

"I…" I was trying to find my words, but I looked helplessly at Jacob. He looked back at me with an equal helpless look.

"What is it, babe?"

"Jacob," I choked his name out, reaching out for his hand. He complied as I touched his shakily. "Jake…I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he repeated. Before I could respond, my voice was vibrating. Quickly, I looked to see it was Aunt Alice.

"Hello?" I asked frantically and out of breath.

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Why?" I asked curiously, frowning.

"I just had a vision of you getting sick and suddenly it went all wonky! I haven't had a vision get wonky like that in over ten years!" Aunt Alice cried out to me on the other side of the phone.

I frowned at this. Aunt Alice's ability has grown in the years, being able to see the future of other creatures such as me and Jacob. They weren't always the best visions, but she was still fairly accurate when it came to being a physic.

"That's weird," I muttered. I looked at Jacob, who had pure shock on his face as he stared at me. "Look, Aunt Alice, I need you to put Grandpa on the phone. Please. I promise I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay…" she agreed hesitantly, but wasn't entirely convinced. I then waited until I heard the smooth voice of my grandfather answer the other end.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa! Look, something happened," I explained to him, taking a deep breath. "I got sick and…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just…" I paused, biting my lip. "I…I think that I'm pregnant."

My grandfather paused at those words. Suddenly, I'm explaining all my symptoms to him. Everything in between.

"Alright. I see," he said. "Renesmee, I don't know how this will proceed. I would suggest maybe coming home soon. I can have a private jet over there within the next day. I know it's cutting your honeymoon a bit short, but it's better to have you and Jacob here. As for confirming anything, I would suggest maybe trying the old fashioned human way to double check but…I think you're right."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," I said. I was about to hang up but then something caught me off guard. "And Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell my parents. I want to tell them in person, so make sure Aunt Alice doesn't say anything either," I said sheepishly. "Plus I don't want them to worry."

"I won't say a thing until you get here," my grandfather promised. "Oh, and Renesmee?"

"Yes," I replied gently.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks." I smiled, chuckling a bit. With that, we said our goodbyes and I turned to look at Jake, who was still frozen in shock.

"Jake, you need to do me a favor and it'll be quick. Okay?" I said. He nodded, looking at me with wide eyes before I told him I needed a pregnancy test. With that, he left and head to the clinic that wasn't too far from here.

As I waited for Jake to get back, I paced all around my room. _Pregnant?_ I mean, I never thought so soon. I wanted children, don't get me wrong, but right now? With everything going on? Not to mention we just got married. And did Jake even want this baby?

I bit my lip, an awful habit I picked up from my mother, before taking a stance in front of the full body mirror. Gently, I lifted up my shirt. My fingers felt cold against my stomach as I caressed it and studied it as if I were about to perform surgery on myself. There was a bump forming. Something was there and it was yelling at me practically to notice it.

However, part of me couldn't believe it. I mean, me…Pregnant? That's just crazy.

"Here." I jumped, looking up to see Jacob in the doorway. In his hand were two boxes with two pregnancy tests.

"Thanks," I replied quietly. Quickly, I headed to the bathroom and peed on the sticks. The basic routine and before anyone could say another word, I placed them down on the bathtub edge and waited. Jacob sat beside me in silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, deciding to see what was up.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I'm just in shock."

"Shock?" I questioned curiously.

"I mean, I know we said we wanted kids, but I wasn't exactly…" Jacob trailed off, trying to find the right words. His eyes wide and vast with thought. "I wasn't sure if we were able to conceive, ya know? I mean I know Serena did and Cordelia and Rob, and all those other couples but…I just can't believe it."

"So you're not upset?" I asked softly.

Before Jacob could respond, the timer went off. The two of us both then looked at each other, my heart in my throat as I looked at the first one and then the second. Both had plus signs. That's it.

I was pregnant.

When Jacob looked down, he looked immediately back at me. "We're gonna have a baby," I whispered.

"We're gonna have a baby," he repeated. Suddenly, a wide grin broke out on his face as he looked at me, trying to control his laughter. Before I knew it, Jacob was spinning me around in a cheerful circle. I squealed as he then pressed a kiss on my lips. "We're gonna have a baby!" he exclaimed.

"You are happy!" I proclaimed, smiling.

"Of course I am! We're going to have a family of our own!" Jacob told me. I grinned, pressing my lips to mine before his hands fell to my stomach, wrapping protectively around my womb as he placed a kiss on my bare skin.

I was pregnant. This was it. I was going to have a baby with Jacob Black and nothing was going to ruin our day.

* * *

 **A/N: So yay! Nessie's pregnant! I think you all had a feeling it was going to happen lol. Anyway thanks for reading, keep a look out for the next update, and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

*Bella's POV*

"What are you thinking right now?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Edward looking back at me. His deep topaz eyes staring into mine. He was laying beside me on the meadow grass, the summer flowers spurting in all various directions. Ever since we came back to Forks, this meadow became our safe haven again. Instead of battling my impending humanity or Victoria, it was the Volturi. I guess time has it's way of repeating itself.

"What am I thinking?" I repeated, humming to myself.

It's been a question I've received from Edward the twelve years we've known each other. Ever since I was human and he took me to this very meadow for the first time. Sometimes I'll let Edward just get a sneak peak of what I'm thinking when the moment's right. Maybe I like it because in a way, it brings us closer together.

"Truthfully, about us. About the kids, about how our day's going," I replied lamely. "Nothing necessarily notable."

"I consider those notable," Edward replied with a crooked grin.

"I guess," I answered, chuckling. I paused and then looked around us. "Well, there's also things we have to do that are running through my head."

"Oh really? Like what?" Edward asked.

"Well…" I trailed off. "We still have to go out and pick up a birthday present for Tyler, and Renesmee and Jake are arriving home soon. I do want actually help Alice with the welcome home stuff for their house."

"Do you think they'll like the wedding present?" Edward questioned curiously.

"I hope so," I murmured. Since Billy was moving into Tiffany Call's house, he took a lot of the stuff with him. That's why we got Jake and Ness all new furniture, normally that's an Alice or Esme move, but we decided to help out with some of the redecorating since I know what Jake and Renesmee's tastes are like. I've never actually helped design a room. I think Alice got way too much of a kick out of it as I constantly asked her and Esme's advice. Hopefully they'd like it.

"Well, I think they'll love it," Edward proclaimed. "It's the fact that they truly have their own space now."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I can't believe all of this still. How fast they're growing up. Two out of three are married, and we already have two grandchildren."

"And I thought Renesmee was our miracle," Edward quipped, observing me as I sat up in the meadow.

"She still is," I said, chuckling as I now hugged my knees to my chest. The clouds in Forks were slowly pulling away from the sky and the sun was inching through. Even as a vampire, I still loved the sun and heat more than the cold. It didn't bother me as much, but just feeling the sun on my skin and my undead body heating up to that of a human's. I didn't actually miss being human. In some little ways I did, but nothing compared to the life I had with Edward. A life I couldn't possibly imagine, regardless of the consequences it came with.

"I took Ella on her first piggy back ride through the woods," Edward told me casually. "When I was watching her and Tyler the other day with Emmett and Rosalie. Tyler prefers rough housing with Emmett and well, I just put Ella on my back and she held on tight. I think she's all you."

"Really?" I inquired, smirking.

"Ella looks like you. Brown hair, brown eyes. She looks more like Masen if anything, but after all he looks the most like you, love," Edward continued.

I smiled at this. "She's even just as klutzy as me," I teased thinking about how Ella fell down the bottom step the other day and ran to me in a frenzy of tears.

I paused and looked out at the meadow. "Edward, I want to show them this place before…Before the battle."

"I do too," Edward agreed. I thought back to when we used to take the kids here. When Renesmee was first born we'd take family trips here and just watch her as she skipped and tumbled in the meadow. Her little eyes taking everything in. Then when Lizzy and Masen were born we did the same thing, but just taking me back to the first time when I was a newborn. When the world stood still before the Volturi came running into our lives. In a way, I felt like time stood now.

I sighed and looked towards my husband. His diamond skin glistening against the sun and his copper hair shinning towards me. I could feel the warmth pooling in me as I watched him closely.

"Am I dazzling you?" he teased.

"What do you think?" I challenged. He chuckled as I then reached over and pressed my lips to his. Edward chuckled against my lips as I practically pinned him down against the meadow. The grass and flowers surrounding us as our lips molded together.

"Aunt Bella! Uncle Edward!"

The two of us froze midway through our make-out session to look up and see Aidan looking at us from across the meadow. "There you are!" he said, walking over.

"Aidan, no offense, but we're kind of in the middle of something," I said bitterly as I quickly got off Edward so the two of us could approach our nephew.

"I can see that, but there's important news from the homestead," he explained.

"Really?" Edward looked at our nephew wide eyed.

"What is it?" I questioned, frowning as I looked at my husband and then Aidan.

"Renesmee and Jacob are home," Aidan announced. "And according to Grandpa, they have some news."

"News?" I repeated, looking at Edward with a worried glance. Without skipping a beat, we ran with our nephew back to the house. Anticipating what was in store for us.

*Jacob's POV*

My leg had been bouncing up and down excitedly ever since we landed in Washington. The nerves running through me. _A father_. I was going to be a father and here we were, about to tell everyone we knew practically. We'd be telling Ness's family first due to the fear of what this could be and then after that, it was time to tell my father and proceed to tell everyone else. My sisters included.

I looked back at Ness. She was calm about it, through thick and thin. She's held herself with absolute grace. However, I wondered what was going on in her head. The urge of just grabbing her hand and pleading my wife to show me what's going in her mind. Excitement or nerves. Who knows.

"Renesmee! Jacob!" Esme was the first to greet us at the steps of the Cullen house. "Your grandfather mentioned you were arriving early. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course," Renesmee responded, giving her a small smile. "Something just came up. Don't worry, nothing major."

"There you are." I look to see Carlisle making his way over to us from behind his wife.

"Where are my parents. I don't think this one can wait," Renesmee asked her grandfather nervously. Her hand almost immediately indistinctly reaching out for her abdomen.

"Don't worry. I have Aidan getting them," Carlisle explained as we walked over towards the house.

"Aidan?" I questioned dryly. "Really?"

"I trust my grandson to deliver the news properly and get his aunt and uncle here on time," Carlisle said, chuckling. "Besides, he doesn't exactly care if he's intruding on them. Not like the others."

"Of course he doesn't," I muttered, earning a jab in the ribs from Renesmee.

"Come on, we'll talk in my office," Carlisle said, gesturing to us as we all headed into the space. I haven't been in Carlisle's office in awhile. Normally whenever I entered his space it was because someone was getting hurt. Luckily, that hasn't happened in awhile. I peered at the examine table Renesmee was born on and the table in which she laid on when Lorenzo attacked her. A shiver going down my spine. Let's hope this room wouldn't have anymore near death memories.

"So, you took a test?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Renesmee confirmed. "A few actually. After the first, I tried two more and they've all been positive. I'm one hundred percent sure I'm pregnant, Grandpa."

"I agree. Everything you've told me confirms this," Carlisle said, nodding his head.

"So, now that we know, what do we do now? How do we tell the others?" I asked. However, before Carlisle or Renesmee could respond, Bella and Edward came bursting through the doors with a wild look in their eyes.

"Renesmee? Jake? What's wrong?" Bella asked frantically while Edward closed the door on Aidan before he could respond.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong," Renesmee said, walking towards her mother. "We're both fine, see?"

"Alright…Well, it's so good to have you back, baby," Bella said, giving Renesmee a tight hug. I watched as Bella then paused midway through hug and gently pulled away from Renesmee. "But what's the matter, you're trembling angel. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ah, Jake," Ness squeaked, reaching out to me.

"We have some news…" I said, trailing off and hoping my now father in-law wasn't reading too much into my mind. In fact, he seemed curious at my scattered thoughts. Thankfully, after years of knowing Edward, I've figured out ways around it…

"Whatever it is, it has Jacob reciting the entire _Die Hard_ script in his head and it's giving me a vampire migraine," Edward commented, causing Bella and Renesmee to look at me in confusion.

"Alice taught me that trick," I confessed sheepishly, shrugging. "I just don't know any Shakespeare to recite like the pix suggested, so…Well…"

"What's going on?" Bella asked, her tone growing more nervous.

"Well…I…We're going to have a baby," Renesmee blurted out, grabbing my hands in hers and wrapping them around her abdomen from behind. "I'm pregnant!"

"No way," Bella breathed while Edward looked at us in pure shock.

"Yep," I confirmed, grinning now at my wife. "You're going to be grandparents, again."

"Really?" Bella looked back and forth at us and then at Renesmee's abdomen. "A…a baby?"

"I know, not a good timing, but it's truly happening," Renesmee said through her tears of joy.

"Oh! My little nudger!" Bella then wrapped her arms around Renesmee and me. "You two are going to be parents! You're going to have your own little nudger!"

"Yes." I chuckled as Bella pulled apart to look at us. "I'm so happy for you two!" She then pressed a kiss to my cheek before reaching over to hug her daughter once again. I then turned to Edward who had a warm smile on his face.

"Looks like we're really connected now, leech," I teased, causing him to roll his eyes as he clasped a hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Jacob," he said. "You're going to be a great father." I smiled as the two of us hugged it out in a very rare moment. I think this caused Bella and Renesmee to stop and look at us.

"What? Can't I hug my dad?" I joked, causing Edward to nudge me in the ribs.

"And congratulations, Angel," Edward said, ignoring me as he went to go give Renesmee a hug.

"Not to interrupt, but once you're all ready I think I should tell Ava and we should start your first check up," Carlisle said, smiling.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Renesmee said, grasping tightly to my hand.

"However, I think we should address the elephant in the room before you all do anything," Edward said, causing us to frown at him in confusion. "Or elephants, I should say…"

Before we could even do anything- Alice, Rosalie, Lily, Masen, Aidan, Jen, Lizzy, Emmett, Ethan, Abby, and even Jasper all fell through the door to the doctor's office. Behind them were Grace and Esme.

"You guys good?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm going to be an auntie again!" Lily squealed, jumping up. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Lil," Renesmee said as Blondie Jr came barreling over to give her a hug.

"Were you all eavesdropping?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"We just happened to be in the area and wanted to hear what was happening," Emmett answered, brushing himself off.

"Even you, Esme?" I teased, looking towards the usually well composed matriarch of the Cullen family.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Esme said, walking over to Carlisle's side. "I was just in the area and…Well…"

"Oh stop mom, you're just as guilty as the rest of us," Jasper said, getting up so he could join Alice's side.

"Two new babies in the family!" Alice squealed, coming over to bombard me with a hug now. "This is so exciting!"

"I'm so happy for you two," Rosalie said, giving Renesmee a hug after her daughter and me a look.

"What, no hug blondie?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Rosalie just huffed, but suddenly a small smile appeared on her face as she gave me a gentle tap on my shoulder. I chuckled as soon we were all swarmed with the Cullen family giving us hugs and thousands of congratulations.

"Leave it to Renesmee to follow in her parents footsteps," Emmett joked, causing Renesmee to blush and Bella to frown at Emmett. That earned a nudge in the ribs from Rosalie.

"I always thought it was Ella, but this makes a lot more sense now," Masen said to us, observing Renesmee and I carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Ness asked, placing a hand on her stomach protectively almost.

"The children in Meredith's prophecy," Masen answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh not now with that nonsense, Mase," Grace pleaded.

"No, I think I want to hear this," Renesmee said, putting her hand up to silence her best friend.

"Ella and this baby. They were the two babies Meredith talked about," Masen explained.

"We don't know exactly what Meredith meant. That could've been a bunch of hooey gooey crap to get Aro to free us," Abby said, shrugging.

"No. Meredith saw something," Lizzy confirmed, almost ominously. "I don't exactly know what, but the images I saw her in head. They were very foggy but…Two children." I looked towards Renesmee and I don't think I've ever seen her more grief or fear stricken in my life.

"Enough of this," I declared, waving my hand around and grasping Renesmee's in mine. "This is ridiculous. We should be happy, we're having a baby. Anyway, we should really tell my dad and sisters. And we can't forget Charlie and Sue!"

"Yeah, we have to tell them too," Renesmee added, coming to my side. She paused and looked at Carlisle. "You don't mind having the appointment tomorrow morning, Grandpa? I am kind of tired from the long flight."

"Of course. You need rest," Carlisle advised.

Renesmee smiled at everyone before the two of us headed out towards LaPush. My wife didn't speak a word as continued to walk through the continuous wilderness. Endless green after endless green.

"You aren't scared of what they're saying about Meredith, are you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course," Renesmee said, biting her lip. "I…When we found out, I didn't even think of the consequences, Jake. Of what's to come."

"Nonsense," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Renesmee…You can't let this refrain us form being happy."

"I…I just didn't think about the battle. We could be orphaning our children, Jake," Renesmee whispered worriedly. "Why…Why weren't we more careful? We knew this would be a possibility and-"

"Ness, stop," I said, holding her in front of me. "It's natural for you to be worried, but be happy. Don't let the Volturi stomp that out. We're having a baby. You and me. Our own family. No one is going to ruin that for us, okay? No prophecies or garbage talk. Let's be happy and let's go tell my dad and our sisters and be normal for once."

This seemed to calm Renesmee down as she gave me a half smile. Before I could even say another word, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled to myself, holding my wife close to my body.

"Don't get me wrong, Jake. I am really happy this is happening right now," She muttered against my shoulder. "But I just can't help but worry…"

"And that's what makes you a good mother," I declared, pulling away to cup her face. "You worry. You care so much about those you love. It's only natural you act this way because you will be the best mother ever, Ness."

She smiled at this now as she leaned into my side. My arm wrapping around her frame as we walked down the pathway towards LaPush. "And you're going to be a really great dad, Jake," she said softly.

"Thanks, Ness," I murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her dark bronze hair. The two of us walked in silence until we got to where my father was, ready to tell him the news he was going to be a grandfather once again. Hoping to not think about danger for now.

*Edward's POV*

 _Grandpa_. I'm familiar with the term and it wouldn't be the first time I would be one. After all, Masen and Grace already had two of ours, but maybe it was the fact it was Renesmee this was all setting in. Bella and my's first born. Emmett used to call me that all the time out of teasing, but I never thought it would actually come into play. Let alone me trying to wrap the idea of being a father around my head almost ten years ago and now Grandpa and Uncle. Our family hasn't had a moment to breathe it seems since Bella came stumbling into our lives, and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

"We're going to have to be taking extra measures," Carlisle explained to us. "I'm having the vampires staying in this house head to Meredith's. Meredith and Jamie are going to be gracious enough to let them all camp out there until Renesmee's pregnancy is over."

"Which will be when exactly?" Bella commented. "We have no idea how long Renesmee will be carrying this baby. It could be a lot faster than a normal babies."

"That's what we'll have to figure out. Renesmee is carrying a child with vampire, shape shifter, and human genes. This is not going to be a normal pregnancy, but one I do suspect she'll be able to handle," Carlisle said. "Renesmee is not like a regular human. She can get hurt and she bleeds, but she's part vampire. Her vampire genes takes up a great deal of her genetic material. I believe her body can carry out this pregnancy better than Bella's first pregnancy or even Grace's first."

"Although Serena was part witch, her pregnancies from Lorenzo were fine. Speaking on terms of a child who is mixed," Maysun explained. "They were a lot faster. She had to be pregnant with Jo and Iris both for about two months at max. And observing them now, although they are both basically all four like their father, they take after one specifically it seems. Jo's more of a child of the moon if anything and as for Iris, her vampire and witch genes take over her life."

"Do you think they could stay in their new house? Or will this be dangerous?" I asked worriedly, feeling Bella float near my side.

"I think that Renesmee should be fine. We'll wait out the pregnancy and see from there," Carlisle said. "Until then, we're going to carry on like normally. Just like we have been. I think what's best for this family is to be as normal as possible."

"That's an understatement," Emmett snorted.

"Normal for us, Emmett," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"This is still exciting though! We shoulder really start planning a nursery," Alice said, bouncing all around excitedly. _"I wonder if it should have a theme…Hmmm, it could go up in Rachel and Rebecca's old bedroom. What if we made it wolf theme? Ugh Ness and Jake would get a kick out of that, I can see them- Edward, will you stop reading my mind?"_

I smirked at my sister while she proceeded to roll her eyes and dance towards Jasper. I meanwhile turned to Bella who seemed perplexed.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"I'm doing what mothers always do," she said. "I'm worrying. We've had enough terrifying pregnancies, how many more do we need?"

"Grace's pregnancy with Ella wasn't bad. In fact, it was as normal as it could be for the circumstances," I said.

"Yes, but Grace was a full witch at that point and we knew what to expect. She was able to use magic to heal herself if anything and she didn't have a lot of the complications she had with Tyler's," Bella continued. "Of course she was bed ridden the last part of the pregnancy, but…I'm just worried."

"Ava and Carlisle can perform tests like they have in the past," I explained, thinking back to Cordelia. The first pregnancy that we were really curious about when it came to genetic make up. "Look at Cordelia and Lucia. They were fine. Lucia, she's like a regular human-vampire hybrid just with the witch benefits."

"So Renesmee's children will be just that with wolf benefits?" Bella said, looking at me with her big topaz eyes.

"I believe so," I said.

"Let's hope so," Bella shot back, her eyes looking back towards our family as she bit her bottom lip. She then paused an looked at me cautiously. "Are you happy though?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I'm just making sure because heck, I'm ecstatic. Another grand baby to spoil," Bella teased, her lips now forming into a smile. "I'm just really happy for them considering everything Jacob and Renesmee have been through."

"I am too. Besides, maybe this one will get the first name Edward," I teased, causing Bella to immediately roll her eyes.

"Please, if anything it'll be Isabella," she quipped, causing me to chuckle as I brought my wife into a tight hug.

"This is a happy moment. Let's remind ourselves that," She said against my shoulder.

"It is," I agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Even if all our children are growing up so fast…"

Bella chuckled bittersweetly at this as the two of us then headed back to the cottage for the rest of the night. A new grandchild. One with Renesmee's big doe brown eyes and Jacob's thick black hair. Sounds about right…

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Thanks for keeping up with the updates! Be sure to look out for the next update, review, and all that fun stuff!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

*Grace's POV*

"I can't believe Auntie Nessie is going to have a baby!" Tyler chirped as he dug into his breakfast. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"I know, right?" I said, grinning as I sat down at the table between him and Ella. "Isn't this so exciting!"

It's been a day since we found out about Renesmee and Jacob's soon to be child and I guess you can say everyone's been excited about it. Especially Tyler who's birthday party would be happening tomorrow. We would be having it a week before Tyler's actual birthday since it's on a weekday this year. We planned to spend his real one going out, just the four of us or something. We haven't had a good wholesome family get together in awhile…

As for the party, we'd be inviting all of the cousins, of course, Johnny Swan, Bo, Wes, Stefano, and then some of the children on the reservation Tyler was friends with like Nathan and Allison Uley (Sam and Emily's kids) and Claire Young's little sister, Faith.

"A new person to play with for me and Ella," Tyler said, motioning to his little sister. "Maybe he'll have new powers too."

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, son," Masen pointed out, chuckling.

"Well duh, it is," Tyler said, rolling his eyes. "They have to name him Tyler Jr, after me."

"They don't have to, baby," I pointed out, chuckling.

"Well, they should," Tyler proclaimed.

"Even though I'd like to point out you are Tyler Jr." Masen raised his eyebrows while Tyler paused to think about it for a moment before shutting his mouth. I chuckled while getting back to breakfast.

"Well, it'll be nice to have something to smile about around here," I continued, taking a bite of toast.

"A new baby cousin!" Tyler marveled happily at the idea. I know how much he wanted new playmates. Lucia and him were close, but the two could get on one another's nerves. Like siblings. Then there was Johnny, but he had his own human friends and the Volturi children could be aloof sometimes. I think Tyler liked the concept of his aunt having a baby.

"New cousin!" Ella chirped, clapping her hands excitedly. I smiled at my baby girl. She had just graduated from the high chair a few weeks back and was now sitting at the table with the rest of us. It wouldn't be long until she'd be giving us a run for our money.

"Yeah," Masen agreed, however I could sense the worry within him. I frowned at this and kept it in the back of my mind until we got the kids to go upstairs to get changed for the day.

"Okay, spill, babe," I said, leaning against the kitchen counter while we cleaned. "Why the long face? Jealous or something?"

"Of what, Renesmee?" Masen questioned, frowning. "No. Why would I be jealous?"

Ever since Masen found out, he's the only one I know out of the whole family that hasn't been excited. Everyone else last night was raving about a new nursery to what to buy this new baby. However, Masen stayed quiet and hovered.

"I don't know, you're acting funny," I said. "Aren't you ecstatic? Your sister, my best friend, is having a baby. This should be something to smile about."

"It's more so the timing I'm worried about if anything, not the concept," Masen explained lamely.

"So?" I said, frowning. "We had Ella late last year and we knew well enough of what was to come."

"I'm just worried, that's all. About Meredith's prophecy and about Aro. This pregnancy is supposed to be easy but I have a funny feeling something is going to try to hurt my sister," Masen said, sighing. "I…I can't watch another person I love go through…"

I paused, realizing Masen growing fearful. Last time someone got pregnant with tensions this high, it had been my neck getting sliced by a knife.

"You know…" I paused, trying to collect my thoughts. "We are going to be more prepared. I can't promise anything, but…Renesmee will be fine. She's strong. You and I both know this."

"I know, I just…I just don't want her to go through anything like that. She's my big sister…" Masen trailed off.

I smiled at this. "I know, and you just gotta be happy. Don't worry. It's only because of what we have to face. Renesmee is a big girl and Jacob's a big boy. They know what they're doing, considering they are much older than you."

Masen shook his head at this before turning to me with a soft smile. Without saying another word, he gathered me in his arms and sighed. "I know, I know. And don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"And it won't," I insisted, burying my face into his shoulder. "It won't."

The two of us pulled apart and smiled at one another. "Anyway, I think the worse we'll have to think about is if Tyler starts asking around what s-e-x is," I said, resting my hands on my husband's chest.

"Ah…About that," Masen said, scratching the back of his head.

"He doesn't know, does he?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I swear, Masen Anthony if he has been watching adult shows and you haven't-"

"No, no, no. None of that," Masen said, shaking his head. "He may have asked Ethan awhile back. But don't worry, Ethan got us covered. He kind of was able to hold Tyler off."

"Oh god," I whispered, mortified. "Let's hope this doesn't happen for awhile."

"I mean, at the rate Tyler's growing, it might be this time next year," Masen said, causing to me to burying my face in my hands. I was just not ready to explain to my baby where he came from…Considering the fact his origin story is a little wild.

"Well, we should get going to the main house. Ness has her first appointment with Grandpa and Ava today and the kids have school with Grandma," Masen continued, looking to where our children were making their way into the room.

After getting everything together, we met up with Robert and Cordelia halfway on the path, like we always did, and began to walk to the Cullen household as a family.

"I can't wait to go to a real school, Momma," Tyler told me as he reached for my hand. "Lexie tells us about real school. She goes to that school in Seattle and Tommy does too."

"They're going to have to be leaving it soon though, sweetheart," I said, holding his hand as we walked down the pathway. Masen close behind with Ella on his hip.

"I know. I just wish I could go to normal human school like you all did," Tyler continued.

"Baby, one day you will. Don't worry," I said to my son as I rubbed his shoulder.

"Johnny told me a ton about human school," Lucia said, skipping towards us. Her light brown hair, the same as her mothers, tied back in two pigtails. "He says it's very overrated."

"Lucia," Cordelia warned.

"What? I'm telling Ty the truth," Lucia said, shrugging. "Plus Johnny says we're more fun to play with than his human friends. His human friends don't know how to lift an entire tree trunk or toss a boulder around."

"I hope none of you are doing that around Johnny," Robert said warningly with raised eyebrows.

Tyler and Lucia gave him sheepish looks before running up the path towards the house. Masen even put a squirming Ella down so she could run after her older cousins.

"I can't wait to enroll them in human school," Robert said out of the blu. "Hey, I love having them around, but they want to be social. Correction- they need to be more social with humans before they accidentally fly off the handle one day and throw a boulder at one."

"I know the feeling," Masen said. "After awhile getting homeschooled with your cousins and siblings gets a bit hectic."

"Hey, our kids are getting top education," I insisted. "They can go to public school when they're teenagers or once this whole thing is figured out with the Volturi."

Just then, speak of the Volturi, Bo and Wes came rushing out to greet the others. Bo immediately ran to Ella, the two starting to befriend each other more since they're closer in age. Wes hanging around Lucia and Tyler as they all skipped up to where Esme was having class today.

"Morning, Esme," I greeted her as the kids tumbled into the room.

"Morning, dears," she said. Esme greeted each of us with a kiss on the cheek before turning to the kids. "Anyway, I have the kids here and I think the others want a word with all of you."

"Oh?" I inquired, looking to Masen who already seemed one step of the game. He looked at his grandmother and proceeded to give her another kiss on the cheek before ushering me out.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Grandma told me via her mind that there's some news about Renesmee's baby," Masen explained, swallowing hard. "Big news."

*Renesmee's POV*

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Jacob sung, coming into the room with a plate of eggs and bacon. Along with that, a mug of blood substitute. My mouth watered as he brought them to our new bed. He was wearing the apron he had on when we found out we were pregnant. _Kiss the Chef_.

"Jake, you shouldn't have," I insisted.

"Hey! I never got around to it on our honeymoon, so I'm gonna get to it here," Jacob told me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

I grinned as I began to dig into the breakfast. Now eating for two, I had to make sure the baby was getting the proper nutrients and such. All that stuff I know but also know I'm going to have to go over with Grandpa again today.

"And I'll be right back with my coffee," Jacob said, disappearing from the master bedroom.

To say when the two of us were shocked when got home last night would be an understatement. We were floored with the work that went into the house. First off, Jake's house had been repainted and their were flowerbeds with all our favorite summer flowers. Inside, the entire Black home got remodeled while also keeping it's charm.

Walking into the house, the living room, once covered in wooden panels from the 80s was now a country yellow. The couches were light blue alongside white currents and red throw pillows. The large stone fireplace was still there, alongside a new flat screen on the wall for Jake. Beside that was some furniture like the built ins which now contained all of my favorite books and Jake's favorite DVDs along with fancy china Grandma Esme gave me for our wedding and Black family knick knacks.

They also knocked out part of the wall for an open floor plan to lead into the family room. However, on that half wall, right above one of the couches, was a collage of family and friend photographs.

From there the bathroom had been completely redone and the kitchen got all new appliances which I think Jake is getting a kick out of because he's dealt with a faulty stove for over ten years now. As for our bedroom, once Billy Black's, was now Renesmee and Jacob's.

It was a warm beige with a white bedspread. In front of us was a fireplace and french doors leading to the back porch. Sheer curtains and maple furniture. Along with that, our wedding photos had been printed out and placed on either side of our bed. I think I loved that touch the most. In fact, this place was starting to feel like our home rather than Billy's place, which we've been crashing at for the last couple of months as we smushed ourselves in Jake's old twin mattress.

In regards to Rachel and Rebecca's room, Aunt Alice has taken that now as her new project for the baby's nursery. As for Jake's old room, it's become the mishmash room. An old trundle bed from Jake's sisters room was in there along with a desk, some of my books, and some plans Jake had for bicycles. Along with that a lot of the stuff we've been keeping over the years.

"I can't believe your family gave us all new appliances and everything," Jake said, taking a seat next to me on our bed. His cup of hot coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. "I'm not gonna lie, it was really nice to have a toilet that flushes properly. However, you know they didn't have to, right?"

"Jake, you should know by now that's how we Cullen's roll," I said, shrugging. "Besides, they're your family now. You are my husband and the father of their grandchild."

"I know, it's just weird getting used to," Jake said, leaning against the headboard. "I mean, I've been very much apart of your family ever since I imprinted on you, but since we got married it's been a lot more solid."

"Because it's official," I said, smiling as I looked down at my abdomen. "And our soon to be child is proof of that."

"Yeah, it is," Jacob said, grinning again as he placed a kiss on my lips and then one on my stomach. I chuckled as we continued on with our breakfast. Ever since he found out about the baby, Jacob's been a lot more optimistic about a lot of things. A light of hope, in a way.

When we told his family last night they were ecstatic. Billy, Rachel, and Paul were ecstatic that Jake and I were having a baby, considering our baby and little Xavier Lahote would be around the same age and grow up together. As for Rebecca, we called her since she was back in Hawaii and she seemed super excited on the phone. She even offered to paint a mural for the baby's room while Rachel and Paul were giving us a long list of everything we were going to need. Meanwhile, Billy Black couldn't help but look proud that he'd now have grandchildren from all three of his children.

"Come on, we should really get to the main house. We're already cutting it close," I said to Jacob, looking at the time.

"Agreed," Jacob said as we scrambled through our stuff and headed into Jacob's rabbit for the ride.

As we pulled up to the house, I looked to see Nahuel sitting on the front steps. I frowned as I got out of the car. "Hey," I said, walking over towards him. Jacob following close behind. "I thought you were all hanging around Meredith and Jamie's place."

"I was," Nahuel said. "But I wanted to see if it was true myself."

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your pregnancy," he replied, motioning to my abdomen. I immediately placed a hand on my stomach and froze.

"Well, yes. It is," I answered. Jacob placed an arm around my shoulder, making me want to mentally eye roll for him getting territorial but then I looked back at Nahuel and how looked at me with slight longing.

Gently, I reached out and touched his arm. _"Remember our talk at my wedding._ "

"I'm trying," he said. Nahuel then sighed and looked back towards the house. "Well, I won't stop you."

"You better not," Jacob muttered under his breath, causing me to give me a bit of a nudge as we walked past Nahuel and into the house.

"What was that for?" Jacob whispered.

"For being immature," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose as we entered my grandfather's office. Ava was right there, ready for examination with my grandfather.

"Well, I won't give you a long lecture. Ava and I both know how well informed you are when it comes to medical procedures, so we thought we'd start off with a sonogram," Grandpa explained.

"Just to see how your pregnancy is developing. How your body is handling it," Ava added.

"Well according to when I first started feeling symptoms, I'd say I'm about a month pregnant," I explained. Jacob nodded in agreement to thesis he held tightly to my hand. I could tell he was nervous as he looked at Carlisle and Ava like someone was about to kick his puppy.

"Alright, well let's check that out," Ava said, patting on the examination table. I swallowed hard as Jacob helped me sit up on the table and Ava got out the sonogram.

Like I learned in class, I lifted back my shirt while Ava placed the cooling gel on my stomach. Then, the sonogram pressed against my flesh revealing my womb on the monitor.

"Well, there's the baby," Ava said, observing the monitor carefully.

"Jeeze, he's huge," Jacob gaped.

"Jake," I scolded.

"What, he's huge!" Jacob said, motioning to the picture. He then smirked, "He takes after his old man." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Wait on actually. I wonder," Ava said, studying the picture. "Carlisle…Do you think…"

"Yes, I do believe so," Grandpa Carlisle replied, an amused smile on his face. "I think we should test that theory out. Would you like to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes, please," I said, gripping tighter to Jacob's hand. Suddenly, the sonogram was echoing a fluttering throughout the office.

"It's so beautiful," Jacob gushed, his eyes watering. Mine as well. "How come we couldn't hear it?"

"It blends in with the sound of my heart," I explained, listening to the hummingbird heartbeat. "Since my heartbeat sounds pretty close to this, you probably didn't sense it and neither could I."

"Yes, but also listen closely," Carlisle said in regards to the sonogram. "There's something else there."

"Something else there?" Jacob questioned, his eyes widening. "Is…Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes. Since we're able to hear it clearly that means that the babies are growing double the rate of a normal pregnancy since we shouldn't be able to do this until you were six or eight weeks pregnant," Ava explained. "So at least we have an idea…"

"Oh, I'm not surprised. They were bound to grow fast," Jacob said, but then paused.

"Wait," I said, holding up a finger. "Did…Did you just say babies?"

"Yes. Babies," Grandpa Carlisle answered with a smirk. "Congratulations. You two are going to have twins."

"Twins!?" I cried out, my eyes widening. I then looked at Jacob who looked dazed and confused. Also a little pale…

"Jake?"

And that's when my husband passed out. _Oh brother._

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Hope you guys enjoyed that! In the meantime, thanks for reading, keep out a lookout for the next update, and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Jake? Jacob?" I watched carefully as my husband's eyes flickered open. I had been brushing his hair and holding up smelling salt to his nose. His color coming back as he was the one to rise on the exam table. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect that one," Jacob said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay. If it makes you feel better, you're not the first guy to faint in my office after finding that one out," Ava said, handing Jacob a glass of water.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened," Jake said, rubbing his head. "I guess I'm shocked. I mean, I should've seen it coming. Twins run in my family. My aunt Jennie and Connie, and then Rachel and Rebecca."

"Now us," I said meekly, smiling at him as a hand rested on my forming baby bump.

"We're having twins," Jacob repeated. He then looked at me with a more hopeful smile. "We're having twins!"

"Yes," I said, giggling as he reached over to press a kiss to the top of my head. The two of us then hugged before turning to Grandpa Carlisle and Ava.

"Well, congratulations, but since these twins are growing at a doubled rate, I think it'd be for the best that we keep a close eye on you from now on," Grandpa Carlisle said, looking over charts. "So far everything seems fine. You're healthy, the babies are healthy. We just need to be cautious."

"The venom in your body should heal you if you do sustain any injuries, but I doubt you will considering your vampire lineage," Ava explained. "As a witch, I was able to use magic to keep my health in tact. I assume it'll be the same for you and after talking with Iris, she said her mother never experienced any complications carrying Jo. So, I assume you will be fine. Plus, Dru is staying in the area and will be on standby to heal you."

"What about nutrition? Same diet?" I asked cautiously.

"Unless your body rejects blood or rejects human food, which according to the breakfast you had this morning, that didn't seem to be the case," Grandpa Carlisle said. "I would stick to your regular diet. Obviously, healthy human foods and such, but I would stick with a balance. We don't actually know what these children are yet."

"My assumption is that either your child can be a regular shape shifter, like Jacob, a hybrid vampire, like you, or they could be both," Ava continued.

"What about all human?" I asked a little nervously.

"It's possible, in the future," Grandpa Carlisle said. "However, I don't believe these babies will be due to their rapid growth. I think it's safe to assume the twins take after their mother more, in this case."

"Twin vampire babies. Wow," Jacob squeaked.

"I think that's enough for today," I said, standing up. "Thank you guys, for everything."

"It's nothing dear. We just want to make sure you're safe and the babies are safe," Grandpa said to me.

I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and Ava a hug before turning to Jake and holding my hand out. "Come on, these babies are hungry and I think we should tell the others about our news."

"Agreed," Jacob said, coming close to my side.

As we left, I looked at my husband and his dazed face. "Still shocked?"

"Yeah," he said. However, he immediately smiled and placed a hand on my stomach. "But I couldn't be happier. I mean, twins. That's crazy. On the first try to."

I rolled my eyes as I nudged him a bit and leaned against him. "So you're happy? Because I am really excited."

"I'm happy," Jacob confirmed sincerely. His emotion was confirmed later as he sat there, beaming as we told everyone news of the twins. When we did, the emotion erupted throughout the Cullen household. Suddenly everyone was bursting at the seems with joy.

We were all gathered in Grandpa and Grandma's living room. My parents, grandparents, all my aunts and uncles, Lily, Aidan, Lizzy, Masen, Grace, Jennifer, Ethan, and Seth were here.

"This is so great man!" Seth exclaimed, giving Jacob a hug while I had just pulled away from my mother and father.

"Oh hell yeah!" Aidan exclaimed, jumping up and down. "More twins in this family! Thank god, am I right sister!?"

"This is crazy," Lily said, chuckling. "However, not surprising. And yes, Aidan. More twins. Double the fun."

"Does that mean Lily and I could have twins in the future?" Aidan looked at everyone with excitement.

"Probably. Twins run in the family," I said, causing Ethan and Jen's eyes to widen.

"Hey, you guys chose to fall in love with twins," Lizzy teased, leaning against the nearby wall with her arms crossed.

"Twins are great though. More to love," Aidan said, placing his elbow on Lily's shoulder and leaning against her for support. The two were around the same height now, Aidan being an inch or so taller than her. I remember a time when he was a lot smaller than his sister, struggling to catch up with his twin. "Double the trouble, twin telepathy. All that fun."

"Well let's hope these twins don't have twin telepathy," Jacob muttered, placing a hand protectively on my stomach. I rolled my eyes but chuckled.

"You're having twins?" we all looked to see Nahuel in the doorway now. He looked a bit shocked as he stared at our whole family.

"Nahuel," Jen said, standing up. I could tell she was ready to drag her brother out of the room. A look of concern and embarrassment on her face.

"Calm down, Jenny. I'm not going to do anything rash," Nahuel said, rolling his eyes. He then turned to us and swallowed hard. "Well…Congratulations. I just hope you're ready to raise prophecy children."

"Prophecy children?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. I instantly tensed up at this with Jacob while Nahuel stared at us with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, prophecy children. Meredith's two prophecy children," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't forget she said two, right?"

"For once I agree with Cassanova," Masen said, causing Nahuel to immediately narrow his eyes at him.

"Two very powerful children born at the end of this year. Two children Aro wants desperately and will take if we're defeated," Nahuel continued.

"Yes. But he's not going to touch them," Jacob growled defensively.

"You know what Aro's cable of. Don't be blind and ignorant," Nahuel said, eyeing Jacob. "You of all people should know how he is. After all, you were all there when he killed Grace and almost took Tyler yet you all act like it's not a possibility. Do you all want to go through that again?" This caused my best friend to shiver as she grabbed her mate's hand in response.

"Will everyone stop," I said, now standing up. "Trust me, I know. I'm well aware of the circumstances of my pregnancy, but nothing is going to stop what's to come. I'm not going to get rid of these babies. Do you think that's going to stop Aro from trying to hurt our family? At this point, it's pointless to even worry with everything going on."

"Renesmee, Aro wants those children," Masen said, his voice hard.

"And we thought they were Ella and Tyler before all of this yet you acted quite fine with that knowledge," I retorted.

"Yes, but it wasn't confirmed yet. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling someone else was going to have a baby in the upcoming year. It just happens to be you," Masen said, standing up now.

"Masen, I'm having these babies and nothing will change. I am still a target in Aro's eyes. I always will be," I stated, causing my parents and Jacob to tense up. "Ever since we met across that snowy field for the first time. He has always been one step behind our family. This is not anything new!"

"I'm just saying," Masen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You always do this!" I snapped. "You always have to act like you're the big boy protector of me and everyone else. Ever since I started dating Jacob to even when you found out I had sex. You have to act like some macho big bad brother that's there to control how my life goes."

"I'm just looking out for you," Masen hissed.

"Well listen to me when I say this: I am the big sister," I stated firmly. "Not only that, I am a big girl. I'm married. I'm an adult. I know what I am doing, so please, stop interjecting all the time like you're my parent! I know that this could mean I'm a target for the Volturi and I'm fully prepared of what's to come. It's not the first time they've hurt me or someone I love!"

"Why don't we cool off," My mom said, standing up and situating herself between me and Masen. "Renesmee, you shouldn't get so worked up. It's not good for you or the babies."

I took a deep breath and turned to Jacob, who looked worried stricken. "Come on, love. I think we should go back to the house."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, grabbing my outreached hand.

"We'll see you in the afternoon for Tyler's birthday party," I said, nodding my head before walking out the front door. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I wiped them away. No one needed to see me cry. Especially not now.

However, Jacob and I were quiet the whole walk home. It was an uncomfortable kind of quiet that sent shivers down my spine. By the time we got home, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and try to sleep it off. Hopefully without any nightmares.

Before I could even move to the next room, Jacob paused in the doorway. His eyes solemn as he looked up at me, "I…What are we going to do, Ness?"

"We're going to do what we always do," I said, looking him in the eye as I made my way across the room to him. "We fight." The words he said to me all those years ago before Serena came. A motto that's traveled with me since then in anything I do for the ones I love.

"We fight," he repeated. I took him into my arms and I could feel his tensed body melt against mine as the two of us tried to hold one another together.

*Masen's POV*

I couldn't really get a reading on how everyone else reacted. I think my parents were concerned and were suddenly talking to Grandpa Carlisle about all precautions they can do to make sure the Volturi don't try to hurt Renesmee. Everyone else seemed to begin to talk strategy and what we should do if the Volturi were to attack again.

"I need to walk this off," Nahuel muttered under his breath. He was standing right next to me, his fists clenched at his side.

"Nahuel," Jennifer said, looking at her brother disapprovingly.

"I'm not talking now, Jen," he said, glowering at her. "I'm right and nothing you can say will stop me."

"You are so stubborn," she growled under her breath, her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked at Nahuel like an angry mother would a child.

"Leave me alone, Jen," Nahuel said before walking out of the house. Before I could react, Jennifer was already one step ahead of everyone, rushing outside to follow her brother into the Forks wilderness.

"I'm going to talk to Meredith and see if we can cast a better protection charm. Something stronger than what we have now," Lily said, looking towards Ethan who was all ready to head outside with her. "We'll meet you guys back at the house."

"Sure," I muttered.

Lily paused before heading towards her mate. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit on… _Edge_."

"I'm fine," I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, if you need to talk you know I'm here for you," Lily said gently. Before I could even respond, she darted out the door with Ethan. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose before turning to see Lizzy shaking her head at me.

"What?" I said.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "You aren't serious? Are you?"

"About what?" I challenged.

"You are," she said, shaking her head. "I…We'll talk later, Mase. Maybe once you've got your head out of the gutter."

"Liz, I'm right about this," I said, feeling a bit like Nahuel, but shaking the feeling off.

"Brother, I want you to really think hard about your actions. Okay? Then we'll talk," Lizzy told me sternly, walking away before I could even respond.

"Fine. Be that way," I muttered. I then turned to my wife, who hasn't made a peep since her death was mentioned. Her eyes going in and out as she sat on the living room couch with a dazed expression. "Come on, let's go home," I said to her, snapping her out of her trance. Grace nodded and without saying goodbye to anyone, the two of us headed out for the day.

The entire walk home was silent. Not a peep from either of us. Grace didn't even say anything to me as we entered our house. However, before I could even process that I was home, Grace was looking at me with a blazing look in her blue eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she said to me.

"What?" I repeated.

"Why did you do that today?" Grace continued, looking at me curiously. However, I could see the anger in her eyes. "I thought we talked about this! I thought you were going to be calm about this!"

"You mean what I said?" Luckily Tyler and Ella were with Grace's parents today so they couldn't hear the fight that was about to erupt. "As in me trying to protect my sister?"

"No! You acting like some sort of God in Renesmee's life!" Grace fumed. "You know what I mean, Mase. It's Renesmee's life, why the hell are you being so opinionated about it?"

"This doesn't concern you," I said, trying to walk away from my wife.

"Doesn't concern me!?" Grace snapped. "It doesn't concern me!?"

"It just doesn't," I muttered.

"Ah yes it does," Grace stated, walking after me and flashing her golden wedding band at me. "Remember this? Remember our vows when I said I'd become Grace _Cullen_? Not to mention our children are Cullen's as well! This concerns me as much as it concerns you!"

"Look, I'm just saying we need to be prepared for what's going to come!" I retorted. "Suddenly I'm a bad guy for trying to keep my sister safe!?"

"Yes because you are acting more like her father than her brother!" Grace shouted back at me. "Not even your actual father was acting as bad as you!"

"I'm just trying to be the reasonable one here!" I cried out. "I'm not saying Renesmee should get rid of the babies! I'm just saying this is going to be dangerous!"

"That's not what it sounded like back there," Grace stated cooly. "You are acting so immature!"

"How was I supposed to act?" I snarled. "All fine and dandy that my sister could die?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Grace yelled.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" I growled. "That my sister could also get her neck slit or that her children can be taken just like that by that pasty monster and his goons!?"

"Masen," Grace said, but I ignored her.

"No! I can't sit there and just want Renesmee die!" I roared.

This caused my wife to look at me in silence while my chest heaved up and down. I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest as I tried to control my emotion. "I will not watch anyone else die," I repeated through heavy breaths.

"Masen," Grace began, her voice softer. "I know you are scared. I know, baby, but…You need to understand, your sister is an adult. Lizzy is an adult. I'm an adult. We know the choices we've made and we know what's happened in our pasts. It's hurt all of us the last couple of years, what messed up shit we had to go through…But we got out of it."

"What if we can't get out of it this time?" I said, feeling myself shake. "When I lost you, I never felt such…Pain."

Grace flinched at this, but I continued, "I…I don't want to see Jacob go through that or my parents or Lizzy. I don't…I don't want to go through that."

"Baby," Grace said softly.

"I'm just so scared," I confessed, the tears welling up in my eyes. I then slumped against the kitchen wall and slid down, feeling myself crumble like a broken structure. "I…I can't do this. I can't watch someone else I love die. I…I just can't."

Grace was quiet for a moment. She then gently took a seat down next to me on the kitchen floor. She took a deep breath before looking at me.

"I can't promise they won't, but you have to have faith," Grace whispered, reaching over to gently place her hands on my cheeks, cupping my face. "You have to have faith."

I nodded, feeling myself further crumble at her touch. That's when the tears started and I melted against my wife. She hushed me and held me close, whispering soothing words in my ear as we sat on our kitchen floor and I cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore for the fear I had of losing my sisters, of my family, of my children, of my wife again….

*Lizzy's POV*

"I don't understand Nahuel," Jen said to me. The two of us were currently walking back to our respected homes from the main house after Ness and Jake told us they were expecting twins. I watched as the pale blonde sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "We used to be so close. We used to send each other such long letters to one another or have talks on the phone that would last hours. Nowadays I just feels like he pushes me away."

"I know the feeling," I said a bit too bitterly.

"When I tried to talk to him he just told me he needed alone time and then ran off into the woods." Jen huffed. "I…I just wish he'd talk to me or May at least. Maysun is also really worried about him. Nahuel doesn't normally act like this…Well, only…"

"Only for Renesmee," I filled in, nodding my head. "I know, Jen. I was there with you for the beginning of that love triangle and we watched how he crashed and burned around her."

"I hope he learns to overcome it. I mean, it's been over three years since she chose Jacob," Jen continued. "That's the problem with men. They're so entitled, so…"

"Dumb," I filled in, shaking my head.

"Exactly," Jen growled, rolling her eyes. She sighed and looked back at me. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," I muttered, shrugging. "I'm excited for Renesmee and Jacob, don't get me wrong, but I'm…"

"Worried," Jen said for me, nodding her head. "I think we all are, nowadays that is."

"Yeah," I agreed, biting my lip.

"You know, Alice told me Abby's been having some pretty bad nightmares lately," Jen said to me softly. I turned to look at her curiously as she fiddled with her hands. "Maybe you could talk to her?"

"If Abby wants to talk to me, she'll talk," I replied curtly. I felt bad giving Jen attitude. She wasn't one who deserved it, and looked rather hurt that I acted this way. I sighed. "Look, Abby and I…I don't know what's exactly going between Abby and I."

"Did something happen while you guys were in the Volturi?" Jen asked curiously.

"I…No," I lied. A lot happened. It's just what has been setting Abby off to the point that she's barely talked or looked at me like she did all those months ago. Then again, my very actions these days seem to cause someone some sort of harm.

"I know everyone keeps telling you this, and I promise I won't bother you too much," Jen said to me as we continued to walk. "But I just want you to know…I'm here to talk, girly. I don't…I don't want you to suffer in silence all alone."

"I'm fine, really Jen…I just have a lot going on and a lot to figure out," I told her truthfully. "Anyway, I don't mind suffering in silence. I take after my mom that way."

"But it's not always a healthy habit, remember that," Jen said, eyeing me carefully.

"Will do," I said, giving her something of a reassuring smile.

Jen smiled in response at this while patting my head gently. "Look, I should get back and rescue Leah before Seth and Aidan drive her crazy. You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?"

"I'm good," I insisted, shaking my head. "I got a new book on my bed calling my name back home."

"Is it Seth?" Jen asked curiously. "Or don't ask?"

"Don't ask," I told her, shaking my head.

"Alright," Jen agreed, sighing. She paused and looked at me. "And you sure you're alright walking home alone?"

"Of course," I said. "Really, Jen. Go. I know how they can be when they're hyped up and Leah probably needs your help desperately right now."

"Alright," Jen said. She seemed hesitant to leave me, but did it regardless, which I was a bit relieved about. I loved Jen's company and she was one of my best friends, but I wanted to be alone. Between dealing with my trauma with the Volturi, Seth, Abby, and now everything happening…I just wanted alone time.

I continued to walk through the humid air of the Forks woods. On the edge of Cullen land with my hands in my short pockets. I enjoyed the heat and the peace and the quiet. I let the heat soak up my ivory skin. It's why I only wore a tank top today and jean shorts.

In the woods, I just wanted to let my mind roam without my brother intruding or the need to keep my thoughts all together. I could think about what I was going to do with Seth or just about my life in Volterra…About everything I ruined and how I day dreamed about how I could magically fix it all.

Plus, I wanted to enjoy the rest of today as much as I could after spending the rest of the day running around my family, making sure we would be ready for anything Aro Volturi threw at us.

"After everything you've been through, I'd expect you'd learn by now not to walk alone in the woods."

I paused. My body tensing up and my heart beginning to thud hard. That voice…It couldn't be.

Slowly, I turned around, trying to see who the voice belonged to. Hoping, desperately hoping, that it didn't belong to who I thought it belonged to.

That's when I saw him. He was dressed in his robes and his red eyes were looking back at me with a sort of lust and anger I don't remember ever seeing.

"Hello, Elizabelle," he replied with a wide grin.

"Felix," I whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are about to get dicey! Hope you all enjoyed that! In the meantime, keep on a look out for the next update and please review and thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

*Lizzy's POV*

This had to be some sort of dream. A twisted, messed up dream that was punishing me for my sins. Some sort of stupid bullshit like that. However, it wasn't a dream. I truly was standing in the middle of the Forks wilderness with my ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend who's memories I took away. The memories of me…

"Felix," I whispered as he approached me. His red eyes glowing like embers in the dark Washington forest. I swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my job, what do you think?" he said, circling around me like a prey.

"Look, if you've come to take me, you realize we're right in the middle of the Cullen and LaPush territories. My family and friends will rescue me," I threatened nervously. However, part of me was screaming to see how he was. To hug him. To ask him if he was okay.

"I haven't come to take you. In fact, I'm not necessarily here on my masters orders. Unfortunately, they're too occupied with the impending war to spy on you," Felix said, watching me carefully.

"Then why are you here?" I questioned furiously. "It's been months, Felix. Why now? Why…Why over eight months later!?"

"I don't know," Felix answered. "I was in the neighborhood running an errand when I came across your scent."

"My scent?" I wanted to know about the errand he was running, but my curiosity got the best of me. "How…You got my scent?"

"Yes. Oddly enough. I came across it on my way back to Italy and well…I remember it. Something about it…" Felix said, trying to recall a memory. "Something about you…You confuse me."

"I confuse you?" I inquired. "You confuse me! Like why are you here right now?"

"I've spent the last couple of months struggling with a fogged memory and images that don't quite peace well together," Felix continued. "But I thought about you and when I did, I asked Demetri and well…He said we were rather close."

"I guess," I lied. "You were my guard."

"Yes, but how come I don't feel like I remember anything when it comes to you," Felix said, studying me carefully. "You'd think I remember a solid memory but it's very little things."

"Little things?" I repeated, swallowing and steadying myself.

"Yes," Felix said, approaching me. I held my breath as his hand gently brushed a loose strand of my bronze lock out of the way. "Besides your scent, something about your hair, the way it curls around my finger."

I gasped as he proceed to curl the strand around his finger. He looked amused by this as he proceeded to observe me with a steady glance.

"And you're smile," he continued, looking at my face. "I remember your laugh."

"You sure about that one?" I inquired, blinking. "I don't remember doing a lot of laughing in Volterra."

"No, I remember it. It was bell like. I used to like hearing it, I think," Felix said, his voice curious almost. His hand now reaching to cup my cheek. "And your eyes."

"My eyes?" I repeated, swallowing hard.

"They're very green, like emeralds. I've never seen green eyes like yours before," Felix told me, looking into my eyes directly as the pad of his thumb brushed against my skin. "Something about them…"

"Well, they're just my eyes. I'm sure you'd remember them after guarding me for two years," I stated.

"Not to mention the sound of your strange heart," Felix said, now placing a hand on my chest. I was frozen. All I did was just stand there and let my heart pound furiously against the palm of his hand. "It's slower than a human's, but it still beats like a humans, which I could never understand. A child of two undead creature yet you breathe, your eyes have color, and your heart even beats…"

"A miracle, I guess," I replied as his hand left my chest. I swallowed hard and looked at him dead in the eyes now. The eyes of a person who's haunted me these last months. "Why…Why are you here, Felix?"

"I just told you," he answered simply. "I'm here for you."

"Why me?" I proceeded hesitantly.

"Because you hold a key to this whole thing," Felix said, pointing to his forehead. "A key to whatever I'm remembering. To whatever you and your family did to me that day."

"Please, Felix," I whispered to him. "Go back to your masters."

"That wolf," Felix said, causing my entire body to halt. I stared at Felix in fear as he proceeded to walk around me now in circles. "You've been around him an awful lot."

"How do you know that?" I whispered harshly under my breath.

"I have my ways," Felix answered sharply. He paused and looked at me carefully. "Plus you reek of him."

I rolled my eyes at this comment. "I mean, there's a lot of wolves around here," I pointed out.

"No, I can tell it's a specific wolf. The wolf I held down that day when your family left," Felix said. "The two of you spend quite the time together."

"So?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "What's it to ya?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out," Felix replied, studying me carefully.

I wish I could say more to him. Wish I could just touch him, but I stopped myself. "Felix, you need to leave," I ordered him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because if my family finds you, they will kill you," I told him firmly. "Now, go."

"Not until you tell me why I am here," Felix said.

"I don't know why you're here," I pleaded desperately. "Now go, please! Before you're seen or someone has you killed! Please!"

Felix studied me for a moment, and for a brief moment, I thought I saw a flicker of the man I knew. The man I had loved…But I couldn't see it. He wasn't my Felix and he most certainly was unsure what I meant to him.

"Fine," he responded. And with that, he disappeared into the night.

Once he was gone, I began to run furiously through the woods. My body vibrated with fear as I ran straight for the shower, desperately trying to scrub off any of his scent, trying to get any trace of him out of my mind. I kept scrubbing and scrubbing until my arms were numb, until I was numb.

Luckily my parents weren't home and I weakly moved through the cottage to my room. Once a room I shared with my siblings as small children now belonged only to me. Just me. A desk, a bed, and a dresser alongside a shelf filled with books. Nothing very special. In fact, it was kind of lonely at times.

Jem, my wolf, laid perked on top of my mint green comforter. His worn earns from years of loving him and his button eyes starring at me. Seth had gave him to me when I was a baby. To compliment Scout, the wolf Jacob gave Renesmee, being that the two of us were "the imprinting sisters."

I couldn't control it as images of Felix flashed in my mind. Memories of the two of us. I just wished I knew how to cope with all of this. About him, about my feelings, but I just couldn't.

Without saying a word, I collapsed onto the bed and hugged the wolf to my chest and sobbed my eyes out into the pillow, trying to understand the mess I've created or what I was going to do with myself.

*Abby's POV*

"No!" I shot up in my bed. Images of Aro about to snap Bo's neck suddenly were replaced by darkness around me and the faint glow coming from the windows in my bedroom.

I proceed to follow the routine. I quickly turned on my light so I could see. Nothing in my lavender bedroom. My desk, my dresser, my closet, the pictures and posters on my wall…All of it was as usual.

My hand rested against against my chest as I struggled to calm my rapid heartbeat and my erratic breathing. The sweat had stuck to my back like glue and my entire body felt fried as if I electrocuted it myself.

As I took another deep breath, I looked towards the picture laying by my bedside. Me and my parents as a baby. Speaking of my parents, where are they? Normally my mother or father would hear me scream and come rushing in here to dote upon me and stay until I fell asleep. However, not tonight.

I could hear them all downstairs, talking. So, without missing a beat I began to climb down the cool stairs of the house and into the living room. That's where I see them all gathered around worriedly. I look at the clock as this happens. The hands on Grandma Esme's large grandfather clock pointing at 2:05 AM. I paused and looked back at who was downstairs.

My parents, grandparents, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, Grace, Masen, Lily, Ethan, Seth, Dru, and Iris. I did spot Lucas hanging by the stairwell, his eyes on me.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice raw from sleep. My entire family's eyes darted to me. "Didn't think to wake me up considering the whole gang is here?"

"Sorry, baby," my mom said, looking at me with a worried glance. "You haven't been sleeping and we didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine," I grumbled, feeling underdressed in my pajamas as I joined the family. "I'm up now. What's going on? And why do I assume it's not a pajama party?"

"No, it's not. Unfortunately," Grandpa Carlisle said, his tone a bit light but I could tell he was concerned.

"Then what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Leah, Embry, and Ryan got a scent while on patrol," Jacob explained, placing his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders. "We have belief that someone from the Volturi was here."

I tensed immediately at this, understanding why everyone was here now. "Oh."

"And we're not sure who. Their scent was lost before we could catch them," Seth added. "We tried getting some of you who were in Volturi to get it, but I don't think anyone could identify exactly who it belonged to."

"So…A Volturi guard was here?" I repeated.

"Most likely," my dad said hesitantly.

"Where's Lizzy?" I asked curiously, noticing she was nowhere to be found. "Why doesn't she know."

"She's back at the cottage with Aidan, Jen, and Leah," Aunt Bella explained. "We didn't want to wake her. She hasn't been sleeping well either and we didn't have the heart…"

"Don't worry, everyone is fine though," Grandma Esme said soothingly. "Robert, Cordelia, Elaine, Tyler, Jackson, Maysun, Ava, and Zach are all patrolling and investigating right now."

"Lucas, Ris, and I tried to identify the scent with Rob and Cordy, but nothing," Dru said to me.

"So, new guard perhaps?" I inquired.

"We're not sure," Dru replied. "We feel like it was lost or messed up with all the other scents that have been going through."

"And May's an excellent tracker. Probably one of the best I've seen and she couldn't seem to pinpoint where the scent led to," Lucas said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh," I said carefully, biting my lip.

"Should we cancel Tyler's party tomorrow?" Grace asked worriedly. "I don't want to throw something and have anyone get hurt."

"I think we're fine," my dad spoke up. "It was probably Aro sending one of his guards to check in on us, maybe snoop for answers."

"And I haven't seen anything go wrong tomorrow," my mother added. "In fact, Tyler's going to have a ton of fun."

Grace seemed to ease up on this as she leant against Masen. Meanwhile, I studied the others. Renesmee and Jacob in particular. My cousin touching her abdomen. Another two children my biological father probably wants now.

"Did they find out about Ness?" I asked.

"No, not that we know of," Aunt Bella answered.

"However, to be safe, they're going to be spending the rest of the night here," Uncle Edward added.

"That's fair enough," Renesmee said, nodding in agreement with Jacob.

"Alright then," I said, looking at my family.

"I'll be upstairs in a bit to tuck you back into bed, sweetie, and stay with you," my mom told me.

"Okay," I said lamely before turning around. However, I felt Lucas's arms wrap around me. I grinned to myself a bit and turn to see his worried face.

"Another nightmare?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah," I replied, shrugging. "It's nothing bad, I swear."

"You say that, but I still get worried, Abbs," Lucas said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Really, I'm fine," I said. I sighed as I led him up the stairs so we could have some privacy from my family.

"They seem to be getting worse," Lucas pointed out as we entered my room.

"Yes, but that's not important now," I said, closing my door. I paused, biting my lip. "Lucas…Do you think that guard…Was it Felix?"

"Felix?" Lucas questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Why would it be Felix? To check up on Little Red?"

"I mean, it's not a crazy thought. You knew they were close," I said, disregarding the last part.

"Yeah, and I also know that Bo erased Felix's memories of all of us to protect him. Why would he go to see Lizzy," Lucas said. "Unless I'm missing something."

"Never mind then," I said, shaking my head. If Felix didn't come here, was there a way that my cousin got to him? Did Lizzy miss him enough to contact him to come and visit? But, that wouldn't make sense. I doubt Lizzy would risk Renesmee's safety or the rest of ours for that matter. However, I couldn't help but feel like this would happen. I mean, it was bound to happen, right? I wasn't crazy.

"Come on, go back to sleep. You need to rest," Lucas advised, motioning to my bed.

"Don't tell me what to do," I muttered.

"Only when you're being stubborn," he replied. I frowned, but he just chuckled and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Rest up. I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. I took a deep breath, wanting to hold him for a few minutes longer, but couldn't. Instead, I found myself drifting into the blackness once more of my nightmares. However, this time I was faced with a new villain. It was Felix, but right by his side was Lizzy. In that moment, somehow, deep down, I knew I was not wrong.

*Jacob's POV*

"Here boys, like this," Renesmee instructed gently as she sat down next to Tyler and Wes, helping them build one of the crafts Grace and Masen provided for the tykes at Tyler's birthday party.

We were all currently in Grace and Masen's backyard. The whole family was here along with members of the pack. All the kids were running around jumping and screaming for joy. Little Lucia Martin making Johnny Swan wear a pirate hat, Esme pushing Bo on the backyard swing, while Tommy ran along side little Nathan Uley.

"Ohhh," Tyler said, his blue eyes widening with understanding. He smiled as he turned to his aunt, "Thanks, Auntie Ness."

Renesmee smiled and proceeded to talk to the boys. I loved watching her around the kids. How she told Wes something that made him giggle uncontrollably or says something that causes Lucia to smile brightly. Not to mention the way Ella toddles after her like a little duckling. She naturally fit the role of a mother. Ever since Lily and Aidan were born, Renesmee grew so fiercely protective of her family…It's been amazing to watch her grow and see her whole life unfold from childhood to motherhood. However, I was worried.

Last night we had a scare. I woke up in the middle of the night with Moses and Daryl pounding at my door, yapping about some scent Leah, Embry, and Ryan caught.

I looked towards Embry and Ryan talking with their imprints. On one side of the table Carly was perched on Embry's lap, the two laughing as Darla, snug in Ryan's side, told them a story. Recently, Ryan finally asked the Jones witch out on a date and she said yes. Since then they've been truly inseparable.

Anyway, I found those two and found out it must've been the Volturi. Why they were here, we don't know. The entire town is now on lockdown. Jo and Caleb's pack alongside a couple of the witch covens were scourging the area. I didn't like any sort of bit of it. Nothing about it seemed right, especially with the discovery Renesmee is pregnant with our twins. Carlisle and Jasper believe they may have been trying to spy on us but ran away when they heard Leah, Embry, and Ryan coming. Regardless, it only makes me more jittery that they had taken to trying to spy on us. Especially after all this time that has passed since that night in Volterra….

I sighed, looking back at Renesmee who was still with our nephew and Wesley. Her face beaming and smiling as she talked to them.

"She really is going to be a great mother," I turn to see Bella at my side now. Her golden eyes watching her daughter carefully.

"That she is," I agreed, nodding my head. "She did have a pretty great mother to learn from, after all."

Bella rolled her eyes at this and playfully shoved me. I chuckled as the two of us stood on the sidelines.

"I don't know how you and Edward did it," I confessed to her. "Raised three kids in absolute madness and have them all turn out good."

I watched as my best friend turned mother in-law paused at this. "You know, sometimes I do feel like a terrible mother," Bella told me under her breath.

I raised my eyebrows at this. "What the hell are you talking about, Bells?"

"I didn't do a good job at protecting them. Renesmee is in danger, Masen's barely holding it together, and Lizzy…I don't even know with Lizzy anymore," Bella said in a quiet voice so only us could here. "She doesn't tell me anything like she used to and I just get so worried, for all of them."

"Bells, that doesn't make you a bad mother," I retorted, frowning. "The world just likes to give us a tough time. However, you have proved to me how someone could unconditionally love something with their entire being, ever since you were first pregnant with Renesmee and you were ready to give your entire life up for her…You're fearless, Bells. You are not a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm glad you think so, Jake," Bella said, smiling towards me gratefully.

"I don't think, I know so," I said, causing her to chuckle. I then wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into me gently for a side hug. "Once the Volturi are dead and gone, the two of us will be bickering about god knows what on a front porch with Ness and Edward over there, and those twins are gonna be running out front in the sprinkles, making mud pies, and playing in the tide pools of LaPush…"

"That sounds like a plan," Bella said softly.

"Woah there, here comes Elly Belly!" Charlie boomed as he swung Ella around. The Bella look alike squealed as she flew into her great-grandfather's arms.

"Again!" Ella cried out, clapping her hands together. Her legs dangling from Charlie's hip as he carried her towards the other kids.

"Pop-Pop is gonna take a bit of a break on this one, sweetie, before he needs a new back," Charlie said, chuckling as he walked towards Renesmee. "If your twins are anything like this, I'm definitely going to need a new back."

"I think you can keep up, Grandpa," Renesmee said, her lips quirking into a smirk.

"To think, I was just swirling you around and now you're going to be a mother," Charlie said, whistling. "That's just crazy, kid."

Renesmee chuckled at this as she proceeded to give Charlie a side hug, the couple of them talking amongst the kids.

"Gran!" Ella called out, looking in Bella's direction with her big doe brown eyes.

"And that's my cue," Bella said, chuckling as she walked over to her father and granddaughter. I then looked over to my own father now. He had little Xavier on his lap telling the baby stories while Xavier giggled and clapped at my father for more. Soon, he'd have two new babies to tell stories to and dote upon.

"Hey."

I turn to see Renesmee making her way over to me now. She was smiling and had her arms across her chest, hugging herself almost. She was dressed in light blue sundress today, and I could see the small bump starting to form against the outline of the fabric.

"Hey," I repeated as she walked over straight into my arms. Her eyes sparkling. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just came to see how my wonderful husband is doing," Renesmee said, smiling warmly at me.

"Just admiring my wife, that's all," I said lightly, causing her to chuckle.

"How are you doing?" Renesmee asked in regards to last night. I know she could tell I was nervous.

"How do you think?" I said with raised eyebrows. "I'm worried about protecting you, Ness. I can't have the Volturi thinking they can touch my wife and babies."

"Jake," Ness began, taking both of my hands in hers. "We're going to get through this."

"A huh?" I said as she proceeded to swing our intertwined hands together.

"Yes," she emphasized. "I don't know what'll happen. I don't know if the Volturi will try to hurt me or the babies. I don't know what their plan is, but I know this for certain, we are going to go through the motions and we are not going to let them win. They've controlled so much for us already, they won't control this. They won't control our family, okay? Not if I have something to say about it."

"Really?" I murmured.

"Really," Renesmee said as she reached up and pressed a kiss to my lips. I grinned, letting the two of us kiss for a moment longer.

"Now come on, the kids want to play with their Uncle Jay," Renesmee said as we pulled apart. Her hand tugging at mine.

"Alright, but they get ready for a really intense game of tag," I cried out playfully, causing my wife to squeal as we joined the kids, laughing and screaming and hoping that these next few months would fly fast.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! In the meantime, keep a look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

*Bella's POV*

"There is way too much to plan and so little time!" Alice cried out. I chuckled as I watched her huff and run all around her room at the speed of a rocket. Alice, Rosalie, and I were currently in Alice's bedroom hanging out. Kind of like the old days, but this time we were all vampire sisters and Rosalie liked me.

"You really don't have to plan anything, Alice," I insisted, watching her move back and forth in between party boards she had set up.

"Of course I do," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "It's your eleventh anniversary with Edward! I want you guys to have something special this year since you can't go away and now the whole family is together since we couldn't spend your tenth as a family because you know- kidnapping!"

"Seriously, you don't need to Ali. I just need to spend it with the family and have some alone time with Edward. That's all that would make me happy," I confessed.

"I don't think she's taking no for an answer on this one, Bella," Rosalie said behind her magazine. "You saw how she was about my anniversary with Emmett this year. It was our 81st anniversary and it had to be more extravagant that our 80th."

"I just want everyone to be happy and keep this mood of happy we've had for the last two and a half weeks since Tyler's birthday party," Alice murmured.

"Everything has been a little way too normal for my liking," I said, biting my lip.

Ever since the wolves caught the scent of a Volturi guard we've tried our best to return to our daily routines, just on more high alert. There's been a lot more rounds from the Quillette Pack and the Mulder-Valentino Pack, along with rotation from all the vampires and other supernatural creatures. I've been spending every night just patrolling with Edward, ready to bounce any Volturi guard that would even dare step foot on our property.

Ever since that scare I've been on edge. Renesmee's been trying to hold everyone together, proving that's she's fine (that's my daughter for you). Her baby bump now visible as she parades around showing everyone she is okay, even though Jacob is always following close behind her, worried she might get hurt or attacked. Then Masen hasn't said a good word to his sister since their fight– what a stubborn Cullen move.

"You're worrying too much about everything, Bella," Alice chided. "Relax. Enjoy the weekend with Edward! I can imagine it's been stressful so decompress!"

"It's a full time job being a mother and a grandmother," Rosalie mentioned as she put her magazine down. "I can't wait for Lily and Aidan to pop out a ton of those."

"I hope Abby doesn't pop one out soon," Alice muttered, her eyes going wide. "I don't think that'll help in Lucas's case."

"You guys are still giving them a hard time?" I asked curiously.

"It's just been everything with having Abby back and making sure she's mentally ready for everything," Alice said worriedly. "You know, she hasn't stopped having those nightmares and the only thing works is if someone is in the room with her. But with all these patrols happening now, Jazz and I haven't had time to be in the room with her when she wakes up."

"Lily would get those too, sometimes," Rosalie said. "After Austin attacked her. That's when we were okay with her sleeping with Ethan since we couldn't always be there and what can I say, he's got my baby. The same thing happened to Aidan after the girls were kidnapped. It helped to have Jen there."

"That happened with Renesmee and Jake after Serena," I added. "The nightmares subsided because she had someone with her all the time…"

"Speaking of difficulty sleeping, how's Lizzy doing Bella?" Alice asked me, clearly ignoring our suggestions.

"She's been distraught ever since I mentioned to her a Volturi guard was on the property," I explained, tapping my finger against Alice's desk table. "She won't talk to me or Edward about it. It's gotten to the point I might beg Masen to break through her shield. I doubt he would though. Lizzy would know."

"Abby's been pretty distraught too. I wonder if Masen or Edward know anything," Alice said. "Unless Lizzy's been blocking her cousin, hasn't she?"

"I think so," I said, shrugging. "Whatever happened there they do not want us to know."

"I could imagine why," Rosalie said, looking at us in surprise. "They were both held prisoner. There is not a doubt that they were exposed to a lot of violence and distress. They probably don't want to relive those traumas."

"I know…I just wish there is some way I could help them," I said. "I just feel so helpless in the matter."

"It's fine to feel helpless," Rosalie said, giving me and Alice her undivided attention. "After all, motherhood is not for wimps. However, in time, things will work out. Speaking as someone who went through unimaginable trauma, it's going to be rough as of now but they'll find a sense of normalcy soon. I promise."

"True," I said, softly smiling at my sisters. "In the meantime, I'm going to see how Renesmee is doing. She should be getting out of her appointment with Carlisle and Ava right about now."

"It's funny how you two were pregnant around the same time," Alice said. "Right after the honeymoon."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed, thinking back to when I was struggling to survive. Of course, those memories are a bit fuzzed due to the venom, but none the less memories I hold onto and relive through Renesmee's power or any of my other children's abilities.

"In the meantime, I'll see you ladies," I said before leaving Alice's room for downstairs. I thought some more about my pregnancy with Renesmee. I just remember being in pain all the time, but feeling so determined to save my child. I do remember feeling so strongly that it was a boy. Little E.J– Edward Jacob. Ironically, we never even named our only son that. To be honest, I loved Masen Anthony better. It was uniquely tied to Edward. The same going for the rest of our other children's names. I wonder what the twins names would be. I could only imagine the ideas Jake and Renesmee were coming up.

I kept walking down the stairs until I came across Renesmee and Jacob. Her hands on a now visible baby bump while Jacob was at her side. She was curled into him while he rubbed the bump, blowing kisses and causing my daughter to shriek with laughter.

"I can't hear their thoughts yet, but I can tell you, those babies are loved." I turned to see my husband appear at my side. I chuckled as I leant into him and he pressed a kiss on my cheek. "How was it being with the girls?"

"Good. Alice is planning a party, like always in these trying times, but other than that I'm holding up fairly good for today," I said, chuckling a bit as I looked up at my husband. "Where were you all day?"

"Out with Emmett, Lily, and Masen making sure the boarders are secure. LaPush is constantly being watched by the older wolves while the younger ones are interchanging around the whole permitter," Edward explained. "Along with that, we're all taking turns in securing our lands."

"There's no way a Volturi guard could get through here," I said, shaking my head. "Unless we were under attack."

"Possibly, but Aro won't do it. He hasn't done anything to us in six months," Edward said.

"So. You know how the Volturi are. They love the element of surprise," I muttered bitterly.

"Yes, but I don't think in this case. Carlisle says Aro is a man of his word. He wants…He wants Renesmee's children," Edward said, his voice low so the happy couple couldn't hear us. We then proceeded to walk into the other room to discuss. "If anything, he will follow through. Regardless of keeping his word, we know Aro wants to be fully prepared. He wants to destroy us all and he wants to make sure he has the fire power to do so."

"So what does that mean? We're screwed?" I said.

"I wish I could tell you," Edward replied truthfully. "But some things even Alice can't accurately see. And trust me, she's tried everything but this is something she cannot get a definite read on. She sees flashes. I've seen them, of us fighting, but only various possibilities. Nothing solid for us to work off of. Too many supernatural cross breeds involved make Alice's head spin."

"True," I said, sighing as I leant into Edward. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and let me melt against him.

"So…Alice is planning something crazy for the anniversary?" Edward asked. I could tell his tone was amused, which had me groaning.

"Yeah. It's fine. It keeps the pixie occupied," I muttered, shrugging. "And if it makes everyone else happy, why not."

"I guess so," Edward said, resting his head against my shoulder now.

"Anyway I hope to spend it with you as much as possible," I remarked huskily under my breath, causing Edward's lips to form a grin against my skin.

"I do like the sound of that, Mrs. Cullen," Edward growled playfully.

I chuckled as I then grabbed his arms and gestured towards Renesmee and Jacob. "Come on. I wanna go see how my baby and grand-babies are doing."

Edward chuckled as the two of us walked over towards our daughter and Jacob. In the back of my head however, it pleaded for my daughter to be safe.

*Renesmee's POV*

"I think I know what I wanna get my parents for their anniversary," I told Jacob on the way home from the main house. "I was thinking a scrapbook they could add onto, for all their grandchildren. The family is growing fast and I'm sure they want to capture every moment."

"That sounds like a plan," Jacob said as we proceeded to walk home together, our hands intertwined.

It's been about two weeks since the Volturi scare and Tyler's birthday and still no sort of new thing has popped up. I had been growing excellently as well as the twins. Carlisle and Ava say I'm progressing along quite nicely and my body seems to be holding up considering I'm keeping a balanced diet of blood and human food. These babies make me have such strange cravings. One minute I'm dying for deer blood and then the next pickles and ice cream? I wouldn't be surprised considering these children are genetically half of Jacob. Leave it to them to want pickles and ice cream.

"And I was thinking we could have your dad over Sunday, along with Paul, Rach, and Xavier," I said, smiling happily. "The Nationals are versing the Cardinals, just like we did the other week."

"Sounds really good," Jacob said, even though I could hear nerves throughout his voice.

"What is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Is it because you think I'm doing too much, isn't it?"

A problem that has come with my pregnancy, specifically ever since the Volturi scare, is Jacob's constant protective swarming. It's like the guy barely gets a minute of sleep the amount of time he spends worrying about me and the babies.

Jacob trailed off at my comment, "I mean…"

"Jake…"

"Yes," he answered sheepishly.

"We talked about this last time," I pointed out, rubbing my temples as I broke away from his hand. "Jake, you gotta stop swarming around me like a fly! It's making me more stressed out."

"Don't be stressed," he pleaded, looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "I know we talked about this, I know. I'm just getting scared, Ness. More scared than I've ever been in my life."

"I know," I said, taking his hands in mine. "I'm scared too, but this constant swaddling is making me more upset which is not good for the babies."

"Well, I'm sorry that it's making you feel that way," Jacob replied.

"It's not even just you. Masen's been stressing me out too lately," I muttered.

"You two still not talking?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I answered sadly. "I don't like fighting with my brother, but he's the same way. Too over protective."

"We just want you to be safe, Ness," Jacob pointed out.

"I know, and I love the fact you guys will do anything for me and I'll do the same. I remember wanting to swarm Masen when Grace was pregnant. But it's just…You guys don't have to treat me like I'm about to break any second, okay?" I said, looking at him pleadingly. "The more you do that, the more I feel like I can't handle this on my own. I know that I can, but I need your support to help me keep going."

Jacob nodded at this as he cupped my cheek. "I'll try to be better…I just can't bare the thought of losing you, Ness. I just can't and I feel like we're cutting it close."

"It's okay to protect me. But, we just need to relax," I said, leaning close to him. "I know the Volturi scared you, but it's time for us to take it down a notch. Be aware, but don't let fear rule our lives, okay? Just like I told you."

"I'll try," Jacob replied, giving me a soft smile. I then took his hand as we proceeded to walk to the house.

"You know...I could go for some ice cream or maybe some beef jerky," I said, causing Jacob to chuckle at this.

"As long as you don't put the two together," he replied. "Our twins have a tendency to want to experiment in ice cream, don't they."

"You can say that," I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"That's okay, because Daddy will do anything they wish for," Jacob said, reaching down to press a kiss to my stomach.

"You're spoiling them," I said, chuckling.

"Eh, what's life without a little spoil," Jake teased, wrapping his arm around my shoulder now as we walked up the steps to our house.

"Do you think they're both boys, both girls, or boy and a girl?" I asked Jacob curiously.

"Well, we're known for our identical twins, Black's," Jake said. "So I'm going with twin girls. Like I said, my aunts, my sisters, my cousins– all girls. Time to continue the family tradition, I guess."

"That'd be nice," I mused. "I hope we get one of each though."

"That's a nice mix to the group, to be honest," Jacob said. "However, regardless of what they are, we'll love them anyway."

"Of course," I agreed. "It's just nice to think about…Should we be thinking about baby names now?"

"I mean…I don't know," Jacob said, frowning. "I didn't even think about that, let alone a lot of other things these babies will need."

"Grandma and Aunt Alice are planning the nursery," I said, looking towards the close door in our hall. "At least with Grandma helping out it won't be too over the top. Something cute, simple, sweet. Plus, these babies are probably growing fast so it'd be nice to make it interchangeable."

"We could probably end up covering my old room into another bedroom. The twins just have to deal with it being half the size of the other room," Jake said. "Unless we have more kids…"

"We'll figure that one when the time comes," I replied, chuckling. "I did share a room with Lizzy and Masen in the cottage after they were born. It wasn't for long and they were very little. Plus the idea of bunkbeds excited us back then, so that got us to easily share a room."

"I was lucky I didn't have to share, but Becs and Rach did," Jacob said, chuckling. "Jeez, the fights they used to have! Drove my dad up the wall. Mom used to be able to handle it though, but after she died they kind of stopped fighting. It broke the twins to the point they wanted nothing to do with this place."

"You think your mother would be excited right now?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course," Jacob replied, his voice distant. He then reached out for my hand. "She would've loved every second of them. I like to think that wherever she is, she's smiling.

"I'm sure she is," I said, squeezing his hand tightly.

My husband nodded and I could see his eyes going distant as he paused for a second. "Ness?" he said.

"Yes?"

"If they're girls, I want them to be named after our mothers," Jacob told me. "If that's okay…"

"I like that idea," I said, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Jacob smiled at this as the two of us then headed into the house and collapsed on the couch for the night, enjoying one another's company.

*Nahuel's POV*

I sighed, my feet growing heavy as I headed towards Meredith and Jamie's property. It's where many of us have been staying since the Cullen home was overflowing with people in it all the time. I had preferred coming here. A lot of the different vampires had set up tents on the property due to the fact they didn't necessary need indoor amenities. However, then there was me.

I loved nature. I missed being in nature. So I decided to have my own tent out here. It was perfect and reminded me of being home in the Amazon. It also gave me peace of mind.

" _Sobrino!"_ Hulien shouted as I came walking over to the campsite. She had been sitting by the their tent's fire pit with Paulo, Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. The three Amazon sisters had bonded with my aunt over the last month being that we were all from similar regions and missed our homes terribly.

" _Hola, Tia,"_ I said, smiling at her.

"Still not lurking around that Cullen home are you?" she asked worriedly. My aunt hadn't exactly been keen of me hanging around the Cullen's knowing my past history with Renesmee.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "Really."

"You sure about that, _chamaco?"_ Paulo asked, looking skeptically at me.

"Really, I'm fine," I insisted.

I loved my new uncle, I really did, but it also kind of annoyed me the way he treated me like a kid all the time. Hulien says it's because I remind him of his eldest son. Paulo had been a vampire from Mexico that had been changed during one of the newborn wars. He had to leave a wife and kids behind. Then he found my aunt one day when we had been passing through Montevideo, Uruguay. Turns out the two were meant for one another and they've been inseparable ever since.

To be honest, my move to New York to be with my sisters had been to run away from my aunt and her new husband. I was jealous. I wanted a relationship like that. I was happy for my aunt, I really was being that she spent so long taking care of me and even lost her sister in the process. However, I also wanted what my aunt had. It hurt so much to be around two people that loved each other so much. I had hoped to find that with Ren, but I only found more heartbreak. Then again, what was I thinking going after a girl who's known her soulmate since she was a baby?

"Look, I'm going to get ready for bed and go shower," I announced, grabbing my supplies from my tent.

"Alright," Hulien said, sighing a bit as she looked back at me. I knew she was still worried, especially with this whole pregnancy thing. However, I couldn't bring myself to admit to her. Instead, I was just going to mope about it one of the showers up at the mansion and then sleep on it. It's what I tended to do when I wanted to wallow in my self-pity.

"Don't get lost!" Paulo joked with me as I walked away. I shook my head at this as I headed deeper down the trail towards Jamie and Meredith's mansion. I couldn't wait to finally shower after a long day. It's the only thing I wanted.

"Hey there, handsome."

I paused and whipped around. Sure enough there was Tanya, leader of the Denali coven, leaning beside one of the massive Washington trees.

"Tanya," I said, addressing her.

"Where ya going?" she asked me curiously. Up until last year, I had not seen Tanya for a few years. Especially not after our little fling. However, ever since I got back here Tanya's been interested in me. I wasn't sure what I felt for Tanya, but she had a tendency of showing up at the worst times.

"To shower," I informed her, pointing to the main house.

"Want company?" Tanya inquired huskily with a smirk.

"Not really," I said, throwing the towel I had been holding over my shoulder.

"Okay, fine. That's fine," Tanya said, still strolling besides me. "So, you're heartbroken over Renesmee still, aren't you?"

"What do you think?" I huffed.

"Well what I think is you used me for sex a couple of years ago and you're still hung up on the same woman," Tanya remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"You could say that…" I muttered, trailing off.

Tanya rolled her eyes at this. "Ugh, you're just like all men. Big babies."

"I'm not a big baby," I insisted, scowling at her. "Coming from the woman who was a seductress back in her day."

"Are you trying to slut shame me?" Tanya questioned dryly. "Because it's not working. Can't you get off your masculine high horse for once in your life?"

"Not until you stop bothering me," I insisted, glaring towards her.

"Hey, look, I'm trying to show you some compassion here," Tanya said. "I know what it's like to get rejected by one of the Cullen's and it's not fun."

I snorted at this. "Who rejected you?"

"Edward," Tanya stated simply, crossing her arms over her chest. I paused, turning back to look at the strawberry blonde who had suddenly grew rather stiff. "He's the only guy that's ever said no to me."

"And that bothers you?" I asked curiously.

"Well…Yeah," Tanya replied, looking at me with soft golden eyes. "Because the secret is, I actually kind of liked him. He wasn't someone I was looking to just have sex with…I mean, I'm over a thousand years old and I haven't found a mate. I don't need a man, but I just thought hey– he's lonely, I'm lonely…Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe it'd be good to have some more permeant company."

"Oh," I said, looking at her solemnly.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is I get where you're coming from," Tanya muttered. "It's not easy to watch someone you love be happy with someone else. Now, I got over Edward fast. I knew he was head over heels in love with Bella and I wasn't looking to break up their union because I'm not an idiot and I'm not selfish either, or at least that selfish."

"Ah huh?" I said, studying her very carefully. "So…Your point?"

"My point being it's going to hurt some more, but you're going to get through it," Tanya declared. "And soon, hopefully, maybe someone else will finally come along."

"How can you say that so confidently after thousands of years of not having a mate?" I challenged.

Tanya shrugged. "It's what my sister, Irina, used to say and then she found her mate…it cost her life, but she found him. Then Kate found hers…Now it's time for me to find mine. I hope, that is if we don't all die."

"After over a hundred years on this earth, I thought that maybe something would come along my way," I said, looking up at the sky to see the stars. "And nothing's happened…So I hope you're right, Tanya."

"I usually am," she teased, giving me a small smile. "Now, go wash up. I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks," I replied quietly as she then headed off into the night, leaving me with a sense of uncertainty within me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and please be on the lookout for the next update!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

*Lily's POV*

"The Volturi have to know about Renesmee," I said to Masen as we sat on a nearby cliff on Cullen territory. "I mean, why else would they come here?"

The two of us had just finished our shift for watch duty. It was nearing sunset so we decided to stop around one of the many wonders of Washington before we headed back to the main house for Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's anniversary.

It was peaceful being up here with just Masen. We haven't had a great deal of time for just the two of us. He's so busy with his family and I have my own stuff, sometimes it's just nice and pretend like it's the old days again and just bounce theories back and forth between one another. It takes me back to New York when the two of us would sit cross legged on the living room floor, talking about Serena or our lives. Oddly enough, I felt so much younger in those moments, back to a time when it felt like we truly had forever.

"I agree," Masen said, shaking his head. "But why is everyone acting like nothing is happening."

"Because why should we let the Volturi ruin the fun?" I said, rolling my eyes as I looked down at my manicure. My nails were getting a little worn down.

"I feel like no one is doing anything around here," Masen muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"People are doing things, Masen," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. "Elaine, Ava, and your wife are channeling all sorts of witch powers, seeing if the Volturi are trying to interfere. We have people on guard practically every single waking moment of the day. There's only so much we could do."

"I know…I just…" Masen grunted in frustration, hitting the side of the rock. I watched as it crumbled under his touch.

"This is really getting to you," I said. "Why is this getting to you so much?"

"Because of the circumstances of the whole thing," Masen grumbled.

"So? Doesn't give you the right to keep treating Ness like a child," I pointed out. "Hmmm?"

"Look, I do admit, I was wrong with that," Masen said, scratching the back of his head.

"Or shutting your wife out," I added.

"I haven't been shutting my wife out," Masen replied bitterly.

"I think you have," I said. "Mase…We're not kids anymore. You're not her overbearing big brother. You're her little brother. Just because you grew up faster than the rest of us doesn't mean that Renesmee didn't grow up fast. After everything she went through, I would argue that she grew up just as fast. Look...Life just shit on you in the wrong way. But right now, Renesmee is getting shit on real hard and you are not helping anyone by acting the way you are. And I know I'm not the first to tell you this, but I know I will be the last."

Masen didn't say anything in response. He just looked out at the sky, contemplating and brooding like he always did when he was upset or realized he was wrong. "I know…"

"So, when this conversation is done you're gonna march up to your sister and your wife and tell them they are the best things in your life and you love them more than life itself," I ordered him. "Because I know how much they both mean to you and I don't want you to carry on like this, okay?"

"Okay," Masen agreed, looking back at me. "I have been a real ass hat, haven't I?"

"Yeah. You even agreed with Nahuel, which shocked me and the rest of the family," I said, leaning back against the palms of my hands. "What ever happened to being team hating his guts."

"I never hated Nahuel's guts, I just didn't trust him at the time with reason," Masen said, rolling his eyes. "And I agree with him that everything about this whole situation has been dangerous. In the end, Nahuel is a good guy."

"Fair," I said, nodding my head. "I do actually kind of like him now. He's got interesting stories and has helped our family out multiple times."

Nahuel has been finding a place with us. Not so much since Ness's pregnancy, but he was warming up to us. The kids have a soft spot for him. He loves telling them stories and they love listening to his every word. Nahuel will even come up with the craziest games for them. He's become fun loving "Tio Nahuel." And I have to say, I enjoy that side of him.

"Worst time to bond with a guy, but we both care about Renesmee," Masen said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I just have to apologize to Ness and Grace for being such a jerk."

"That's better my Mase-ive ass," I teased, winking at him

Masen chuckled at this and leant his head against my shoulder. I chuckled as well, patting the top of his brown hair. "Renesmee is a strong girl," I continued. "She'll make it through anything the Volturi puts her through. You'll see."

"I hope I don't ever have to," Masen responded grimly.

I nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Instead, I just continued to pat his head as we watched the sunset.

When night fell, Masen and I both ran quickly and quietly through the woods. Masen first headed to his cottage while I ran straight to the main house to find Ethan. Of course I'd find him in the study.

He was seated there with George and Daniel. They've been doing some research lately to help find the originals, alongside Meredith who is now trying to channel her mother with her witchy senses. Besides the originals though, there was a great deal of research in general. Researching on ways we could defeat the Volturi to different kinds of battle tactics. It was a lot of work and I know Ethan didn't mind. He was always ready to research and study for the family.

"Lily!" Daniel greeted me the moment he noticed me. He had been snuggled in George's lap while the his boyfriend ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey guys," I greeted them before turning to see Ethan now smiling up at me. The book he had been reading discarded.

"Hey there, _mo ghràidh_ ," Ethan said as I plopped myself onto his lap.

"So, what did you learn today?" I asked curiously, lazily leaning my head against his shoulder. "Anything about the originals?"

"Not really," Ethan said, sighing as he leant his chin against my shoulder. "Some new battle ideas but nothing about the originals..."

"I'm starting to think they don't exist," I mentioned.

"They exist alright. My mother is the daughter of one," Daniel pointed out. "However, they're good at… _Hiding_. They have power none of us could ever imagine. Stephanie has been a witch since the beginning of time and alongside her are Noah and Jeremiah."

"What is their deal anyway?" I asked, leaning against Ethan as I looked towards Daniel. "After all, Stephanie is Meredith's mother. How come you haven't been able to find your grandmother through magic."

"We wouldn't be able to. My mother is powerful and so am I, but Stephanie is much more powerful," Daniel explained. "The way her power works…She'd have to find us. We tried reaching out to her. Sending a few messages, but nothing. We've even tried tracking Jeremiah and Noah, but nothing."

"What is the origin story anyway? How did vampires become…Vampires?" I asked curiously. "Or wolves become wolves?"

"I've never met my grandmother. The twins met her once, but my mother's told the story for ages," Daniel explained. Ethan, George, and I began to listen intently as Daniel started the origin story. I snuggled closer to Ethan while George gripped to his mate's arms. "Witches and warlocks…Well, there is not one original witch or warlock. Since the beginning of time there were individuals who were blessed with a sort of power none of us could comprehend. Somethings are better left to be a mystery, like that origin."

"And the others?" I asked softly.

"Well, according to my mother, Jeremiah was Stephanie's true love and Noah, her half-brother. Noah and Stephanie, who was born Gwydion might I add, grew up under a cruel father, who, one day beat Noah to a pulp. At the time her lover, Jeremiah, was on the verge of dying from illness. Stephanie, who was very powerful and had more power than any witch on earth, did… _Something_."

"Something?" I pressed.

"She turned the men she love. Using the magic of the moon and the magic of light, she brought her brothers back from the brink of death," Daniel explained. "With a cost, of course. No one can be saved from death without a cost. Noah would have to change into a beast and Jeremiah would turn into a demon that needed blood to survive. What they didn't know was that the bloodlust for both creatures would be uncontrollable their first couple of months in their new lives. Jeremiah would go on a frenzy as a newborn, killing hundreds and starting rumors. It's through this ripper phase that he changed many vampires, starting a plague that effects many of the others here. As for Noah, the same happened for him, however his was very minimal at first. Mostly attacking livestock, but then he discovered he could change humans."

"Wow," I whispered in awe.

"They stay very well hidden amongst society. Stephanie has her ways. They've lived for so many centuries and they have the ability to take over so many different lives…" Daniel trailed off.

"If Jeremiah and Stephanie were lovers, how did she fall for an angel?" I asked curiously. "Being that your mother's father is an angel...and not Jeremiah."

"Mother says after Stephanie changed Jeremiah he was furious. He didn't want anything to do with her because he was now a monster. So they separated for a couple of centuries. By then my mother had been born and Jeremiah had found his way back to Stephanie," Daniel explained. "The last time my mother ever saw her mother and the other originals was ten years prior to my birth. In 1920. They apparently got into a huge fight, and then, my mother died. Since then they haven't seen each other."

"Wow," I whispered. "I never knew."

"It's really interesting, but also mind consuming trying to find thousand year old creatures that may or may not help us win a battle," Ethan said, getting up. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need a break and I think there's an anniversary party calling my name downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, grabbing his hand. "You coming George and Dan?" I asked, looking back at the other couple.

"In a few minutes," Daniel said, winking at me. He then looked at George who had a goofy looking smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck.

I just rolled my eyes and chuckled, grasping Ethan's hand as we headed towards the dinning room where Aunt Alice set everything up.

"You think you'll find them?" I asked Ethan hopefully.

"Who knows," he answered truthfully. "Never say never, am I right?"

"To think that's how we all began," I said quietly.

Ethan chuckled lightly. "Not the best beginning, but I think it proves one thing."

"What?" I asked as we reached the entrance of the dinning room.

"We are creatures with a dark side, but in the end we were created out of love," Ethan said. "Stephanie created vampires and children of the moon to save the ones she loved...Maybe we aren't as damned as we think we are."

I looked at him in surprise as he tugged at my hand. Suddenly, a warm smile crept it's way onto my face as I followed after him to celebrate some more with my family.

*Lizzy's POV*

I sighed as I got ready for my parents anniversary party. Luckily Aunt Alice was busy keeping my parents busy, so it was just me in the cottage. Ever since I got back I loved moments like this. I needed the moments where someone wasn't bothering me with the questions of "are you okay?" or "are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Things were supposed to make sense when we got back here. And for awhile, it seemed like things were falling into place. Seth and I grew closer than we had been before, but then sex complicated it and now I don't even talk to him. On top of that, Aidan and Abby were pushing me away. Aidan for the whole thing with Seth and Abby for unknown reasons. I think she's holding out all of her resentment out on me for Felix, for not wanting to leave him behind. Jen seemed like she wanted what was best for me, but she was just like my parents. They didn't want to push me too much because they knew it would upset me.

My sister and brother were there for me, of course, but Ness has so much going on and Masen…Masen wasn't always an easy person to confide in. I loved my brother, but after the fit he threw with Ness I'm not sure.

I took a deep breath as I thought about Seth again, still fresh in my mind. I didn't want to hurt him the way I did, but something inside me was just screaming. Something I know I should tell the others, but letting that secret loose…Opening that box…They were never going to look at me the same way again if they found out about Felix.

I sighed as in the corner of my eye I caught the glimpse of the old shoebox shoved under my bed. A shoebox I hadn't really opened since I got back here because I tried to keep those memories buried in the past.

Quietly, I knelt down in front of it and opened the top. Inside were any items I was able to grab from our time at the Volturi. I know Abby saved her copy of _Gone With the_ Wind and the bracelet Lucas gave her while Dru and Iris were able to bring back photos of the boys alongside their own mementos. Dru being able to recover a bracelet of her mother's and a necklace from Cordelia's mother. I was able to bring a small bag with me. Not much filled in it, but all the good I experienced in that god awful castle.

Hesitantly, my fingers grazed the items. Inside there were a few items like a graphic novel Demetri leant me, a drawing Bo made me, a novel from Abby, and a pair of earrings from Dru and Iris. Little trinkets given to me by the others over the two years that I kept close to me. However, it was mostly pictures. Photographs of me and Abby, us with the boys, with Lucas, and with Dru and Iris.

Then there were the forsaken items. Gently I picked up an emerald heart shaped pedant Felix got me for my birthday. It was encrusted with tiny diamonds. It was right before we had to leave Volturi….

 _I had been sitting in the tower Aro placed us in. It was mid October and the only things that had been keeping me sane since he put us in here was the gentle fall breeze coming from the window and the daily visits from Felix. I wasn't sure how Abby was doing. I think Demetri was her and Lucas' guard. However, Abby wasn't even sure herself. We were able to communicate through my ability, but it wasn't the same as being able to see her face to face and truly knowing how she felt._

 _Right now I could briefly see in what I could gather of her thoughts was that she and Lucas were talking. I was alone due to the fact Felix was reporting for duty. One of the random Volturi guards were at my door. Felix tended to only come by during the evenings, after he fed. The Volturi needed him more so during the day than at night. Unless he was sent on any missions, but as of now the guard has been fairly central to the Italian castle._

 _I had been reading some books Felix brought up from my room. He was in the middle of teaching me Russian so it was a Russian fairytale book. My new task since I successfully tackled German last year._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I paused and watched to see Felix emerge. He was dressed in his robes and in his arms were filled with a couple of bags._

 _"Hey," I said, smiling brightly at him._

 _"I brought you some things," he explained to me, placing the bag down so he could undress from the robes._

 _"You didn't have to," I said, biting my lip as I watched him slowly take off his robes. Underneath the ugly, old fashioned robes was the modern Felix I adored. The Felix in a black t-shirt and jeans._

 _"It's the least I could do to keep you entertained up here," Felix said, finishing up to take a seat beside me on the bed. "Besides, it won't be long until the Masters let you out."_

 _"Hope so," I muttered dryly as Felix handed me the bag. Inside were some books from the library and a new top or two._

 _"Heidi told me to get those for you," Felix told me. If he were human, I know he'd be blushing._

 _"Well, tell her I said thanks," I replied. However, I paused coming to a small box. I frowned as Felix began to fiddle with his hands, his thoughts becoming clouded with lines from Shakespeare._

 _"I hate how you learned to do that," I muttered while I slowly opened the box to reveal a necklace. I gasped, touching it delicately. "Felix…"_

 _"It's an early birthday present," Felix explained. "I know, it's not for another month but I saw it the other day and…I thought you'd enjoy it."_

 _"Oh Felix," I whispered, my eyes becoming clouded with tears. "You didn't have to."_

 _"I know, I just…I thought you could use something to cheer you up. Plus…I wanted to give you something from me. Something special I guess," Felix told me as he gently took it out and unclasped it. "May I?"_

 _I nodded as he put it around my neck. I moved my hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace together. I smiled, looking at the green pendant resting against my chest._

 _"It's perfect," I told him sincerely. "Really, Felix…You're amazing."_

 _Felix smirked at this. "Glad you think so, Little Cullen."_

 _I grinned as I reached up and pressed my lips to his. Felix brought me closer to him as the two of us kissed. I could hear him whisper an "I love you" in my ear as I proceeded to mush against him. My head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my body._

I took a deep breath as I thought about that memory. I then sighed as I looked back at the box to only see something that caught my breath yet again. It was the photo of the two of us. It was an innocent photo back to when Dru and Iris bought a disposable camera since the Volturi were against us having anything digital. To them a digital camera meant the possibility of getting access to the internet, which meant us being able to contact our families.

The photograph of the two of us had been from the summer right before we escaped. Felix had a small smile emerging from his lips as I laughed, pressed right up against him. I had been teasing him when Dru caught this shot. Maybe Dru always knew we would end up together, but as far as I know only Abby, Bo, and Jake were the only people who truly knew we dated.

Then of course was the one photograph I held near to my heart. That one Christmas where we gathered for a group shot. All of us, plus the boys, Demetri, Felix, and even Heidi joined in. I think Heidi put on a timer or something as we all joined together for a Christmas celebration.

Quietly, I looked up at my nightstand. A photo of me and my family was there, but also a fresh one of me and Seth from the wedding. Aunt Alice had the photographs developed and gave me this one. The two of us were dancing together. My eyes sparkling as I swayed back and forth with Seth.

Just thinking about Seth had my heart racing in a way the thought of Felix used to. Quietly, I shut the box, but still kept the necklace in my hand as I stared at the picture of Seth.

Gently, I placed the necklace around my neck for the first time in ages before then looking down at the bracelet on my dresser. It was a bracelet Seth made me. No, it wasn't a promise bracelet like Jake had made Renesmee. This was something different. It was a bracelet Seth made me over Christmas, almost a new beginning bracelet he made out of wooden beads, painted a light green.

In my heart, I knew…Somehow, I knew what I wanted, but I just couldn't bring myself to figuring it out. Not right now.

I then tucked the emerald under my shirt so it would be there, although not visible and keeping a light grip of the bracelet. And with that, I left for the anniversary party. Left knowing my heart was breaking and my mind was whirling.

*Renesmee's POV*

"Look at human Bella!" Uncle Emmett chortled as we all gathered around to watch my parents anniversary wedding video. It was just the immediate family now as we all sat in the main house's family room. We had all sorts of goodies as we hung out with each other on the muggy August night.

"Emmett," my mother hissed. Back on the video my mother, a blushing bright with chocolate brown eyes like mine, walked alongside Grandpa Charlie towards my father, who was waiting at the alter.

"What!?" Emmett cried out, holding up his hands up. "I miss human Bella sometimes. She was so…Entertaining."

"He's not wrong," Uncle Jasper even piped up with a smirk.

"I'm glad you boys think that," my mother said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"When you were human you were always getting into some sort of trouble," Jasper continued. "You were our little danger magnet."

"Little danger magnet, that's my Bella," Grandpa Charlie teased, causing mom to shake her head at him as he nudged her. "Ever since she was a baby this one's been bumping into things and falling down. I mean, not now, of course being a vampire…That's so weird saying still, but I love ya, Bells."

"I love you too, Dad," mom said, patting his arm.

"Oh, Charlie you don't even know half of the trouble this one caused as a human," Uncle Emmett said, earning an eye roll from Aunt Rosalie. That had my mother frowning and Grandpa Charlie raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"I miss playing dress up with human Bella," Aunt Alice declared with a soft sigh.

"Sorry I turned?" My mother said, frowning.

"Bella, you know this family loves you regardless of what you are, right?" Grandma Esme said, which had my mother smiling gratefully back at her.

"I know, Esme, and I appreciate your support," Bella said before turning to my uncles and aunt. "Unlike some people!"

"Look, all jokes aside, here's to Bella and Edward," Aunt Alice declared, holding up her champagne glass. This prompted everyone else to also hold their glasses up. I joined in, except with sparkling apple cider as a substitute. "To eleven years of happiness and to many, many more."

"Here, here!" Uncle Emmett added, clasping my father and mother both on the back.

"Thanks, to everyone for being here," My mother said to us as she curled into my father's side.

"Hopefully this time next year we'll finally take that anniversary trip to Isle Esme we've always been talking about," my dad mentioned. "For some actual alone time."

"What, don't like hanging around the family Aunt Bells and Uncle Eddie?" Aidan inquired, earning an eye roll from both of my parents.

Meanwhile, I felt Jacob's hands snake around my waist. I grinned as I looked up to see my husband. "Babies fed?" Jacob asked me, rubbing my emerging belly.

"Yes," I answered proudly as he bent down and pressed a kiss to my abdomen. I chuckled as Jacob then looked up at me smiling.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I'm good," I answered, but that got Jacob raising his eyebrows as I then blushed profusely. "Another piece of cake would be nice."

"I had a feeling," Jacob replied, smiling happily at me as he pressed a kiss to my lips before heading over to where there was cake.

I smiled, watching my family as they all gathered around and chatted with one another happily. I always say this, but I loved moments like this. It makes me more excited to bring my babies into this world knowing that they'll be loved by every single soul in this room.

As I turned around, I looked to see Nahuel was in the nearby corner. His eyes caught mine and I could see the worry in them. I don't know if he was just scared for my safety or the fact I was having another man's baby. I didn't actually want to know, but part of me was worried about him.

"Come on, don't be a baby." I frowned, turning around to see Grace nudging Masen who looked embarrassed.

"What's up guys?" I asked, catching my brother off guard while Grace just shook her head.

"He's being Masen. What else is new?" Grace said, before walking away from him and giving my arm a gentle pat. I then turned to my brother who looked like he was struggling to say something.

"If you came here because your wife told you to apologize, come back when you have a real one," I told him honestly.

"No, that's not it," Masen said, shaking his head. "I mean, I have an apology I just…It's not a forced apology."

"Okay?" I inquired, watching my brother carefully.

"I shouldn't have been so controlling and abrasive like that," Masen told me sincerely. "I…I know you've heard me say this before, but I'm just so scared, Ness. I really am. I don't want to see you go through the same pain as…"

"Mase," I said, taking both of his hands in mind. "Listen to me. No matter what, I will always love you for being protective. But whatever life brings me, it brings me. That being said, I'm an adult. So are you. I can handle this on my own."

"I know. I just needed a good kick in the ass to remind me," Masen replied, taking a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"Apology accepted," I told him softly.

"Good," Masen said, smiling up at me. "And…Ness…"

"Yeah?" I said.

"You know I'm happy for you, right?" Masen said, looking towards my stomach. "I'm really excited to be an uncle. To have nieces and nephews…I'm excited. Truly."

"Thanks," I replied as I shared a gentle smile with Masen. I then chuckled. "Oh, come here."

Masen chuckled as well as the two of us then hugged it out. As we pulled apart I could see Lily, Ethan, Grace, Aidan, and Abby looking at us with amused glances.

"There we go," Lizzy said, wrapping her arms around the both of us. "Finally! Are we not gonna fight anymore?"

"No one can promise that," Lily said.

"We'll try not to," I said as Masen hugged me by the side.

"Well I'm glad to see my babies are all smiles," My mom said as she walked over with my dad. "The only way we're going to get through any of this is if we stick together."

"Of course," Masen said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Lizzy and I. "In the meantime, Mom and Dad hope this anniversary was a good one."

"The best," my dad confirmed, smiling.

"Good," I said, looking at my family proudly. As Jacob's arms then snuck around my waist, I only knew things were going to only get brighter. Problem was, I know this wasn't going to stay like this forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyy! Surprise update! Hope you enjoyed that! Keep on a look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

*Dru's POV*

"I swear, one of these days I will rip Stefan and Vladimir's ears from their head!" I seethed, marching into the Cullen main kitchen where Iris was currently seated at the kitchen table. She had a cup of tea and was reading a book. The backdoor was open so a nice breeze was coming through.

"What happened this time?" Iris asked, placing her book down on the table to look at me.

"They keep giving Cordy and I a hard time," I told her, huffing as I took a seat across from her at the table. "I went to Meredith's house with Jackson and May to see how training and research was going with the others. Rob and Cordy were the ones conducting research today. Anyway, as I walk in I see Stefan and Vladimir cursing my sister out. I was ready to pound them if Zafrina didn't hold me back!"

"Oh jeeze," Iris said, biting her lip as I rubbed my temples. "Look they're just creepy old bats who don't know how to shut up. They are only looking for revenge, which fair, but they're just as bad as the Volturi."

"They are," I agreed, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair. I think if I saw Vladimir or Stefan again I might actually kill them.

"Let's hope they don't become a problem after this," Iris mentioned. "With a new form of governmental and all."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let them run our supernatural world. We don't need to put our faith in those two," I said, shivering at the thought.

"It could be worse," Iris summarized, patting my hand.

"Don't say that," I said, chuckling a bit. "Anyway, in the meantime, make sure the boys are far away from them. Like I said, I don't trust the Romanians."

"Agreed," Iris said, biting her lip. "You know, speaking of the boys, I think they're getting stir crazy having to stay on the property..."

I watched as her eyes lingered to where Wes and Bo were currently outside playing a game of soccer with Carlisle and Esme. Their laugher echoing throughout the afternoon.

"Carlisle and Esme have been so good at keeping them occupied, but I know it can go for only so long," Iris added.

"Well it's to keep them safe," I said as we proceeded to watch them. Esme looked absolutely glowing as she and Carlisle chased the two around. It was a warmer, sunny day here in Forks. A rarity, but one well spent.

It was now nearing the end of August. Everyone was on high alert at all times ever since Embry, Leah, and Ryan came across a Volturi guard. What got me the most was I couldn't identify it. I wondered if it was a new guard, but no new guard would have that level of skill. Skill that takes centuries to master. Was it Demetri? Jane? Alec? Felix? Who knows. Maybe a witch, but it was a Volturi guard alright.

I don't think I've rested since I learned that, thoughts of Aro and my uncles dancing in my head. Being back in that godforsaken castle.

"I know. The last thing we need is Aro getting his hands on them," Iris said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Over my dead boy," I stated as my girlfriend reached out and grasped my hand tight in hers. I turned to my wife as she gave me a bright smile.

"Over mine as well," Iris agreed, pressing her lips to mine. As we pulled apart, my wife sighed. "One of these days, we'll just run away, you know? Away from all of this…Just…"

"We will. Maybe we could go somewhere sunny for a little bit," I mused, chuckling as I got up to go make myself some tea.

"It's not a terrible idea. As much as I love being Forks, this town is a bit dreary," Iris mentioned, sighing heavily. "I don't know if I could think of it as a home after all of this."

"I don't know," I answered, looking around the large Cullen home. "Something about this place makes me happy. Maybe it's the fact this is where we were rescued to or the fact our whole family's here. But, something about Forks is special."

Iris chuckled at this before turning back to her book, but gave my hand a squeeze in the process as I sat down beside her.

"Hey ladies." I look to see Esme now entering the kitchen. She walked gracefully towards the kitchen. "Grabbing some snacks for the boys."

"They're getting rowdy, aren't they?" Iris mused, looking to where Carlisle was still running around and playing soccer with them.

"Yes, but hopefully it'll tire them for the night. They've been having trouble getting a regular sleep cycle," Esme mentioned as she began to quickly cut up some apples. "Ever since the wedding when they stayed up past their bedtimes. I remember Renesmee and Aidan having the same problem sometimes."

"I can imagine, they were used to such strict bedtimes back in Italy," I said, taking a sip of tea. There was a little bit of blood substitute lingering within it, sustaining my thirst and relaxing me at the same time.

"I can imagine it wasn't easy there to be a kid," Esme said sympathetically.

"No, it's not," I said, my voice firm. "That's why I'm so glad the boys have all of you. They're able to live such better lives here."

"I'm glad to hear that," Esme replied, but I could tell she was hesitant. She bit her bottom lip as she tapped her fingers against the plate of the apples she cut up for the boys.

"Is everything okay, Esme?" Iris asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course," Esme said, shaking her head. "I…I just…I wanted to talk to you ladies about something…About the boys."

"About the boys?" I inquired as Esme placed the plate down and took a seat next to us.

"Yes," Esme answered, taking a deep unnecessarily breath. "It's something Bo said to me the other day that I wanted to run by you first."

"Of course," I answered, sharing a look of concern with Iris.

"Last night, when I was tucking Bo in, he's said goodnight Mommy," Esme told us hesitantly.

"Oh," I said, raising my eyebrows in confusion with Iris. "What…What does this have to do with us?"

"You're their sisters but also, you've been taking care of them ever since they were little. As for Bo, a baby," Esme said, fiddling with the bracelet on her arm. "I don't know if that was overstepping a boundary and I wanted to talk to you two about it first."

"You mean…The boys think of us as parents and you don't want to feel like you're replacing us?" Iris summarized.

"Yes," Esme answered. I've never seen such a well composed woman fumble in front of us. A woman I've heard plenty about. Her tragic ending as a human and the loss of an infant son she loved so desperately.

"Esme," I began, looking at the very kind woman. A woman that didn't have a mean bone in her body. "Iris and I…We love the boys, very much…I will defend and protect them with every breath I have left, but I also don't have any problem if they see you as a mother."

"Yeah. I love the boys as if they're my own, but maybe this'll allow them to see us as their sisters," Iris chimed in. "Besides, whatever the boys see us as I'm fine with. You can't have too much love."

"We know you're not replacing us, Esme," I added, taking the woman's hand in mine. "We have such different roles with the boys. If they love you like a mother, let them have it. They need that affection. They never got it before."

"Bo's mother never paid any attention to him. I don't know if Sulpicia really wanted to have him or Stefano," Iris said in regards to my step-mother. "She was always locked away with the other wives."

"And Wes's mother died when he was a baby so he never got to know her," I added. "You and Carlisle are giving them a life they never had with the Volturi."

"But you two gave them love in the first place," Esme said to me. "I don't think those boys would know what love is without all of you."

"Thanks, Esme," I answered, smiling gratefully at the woman.

"Mommy!" we all looked to see Bo come running in. He had a grin on his face as he climbed onto Esme's lap. "We're waiting for you!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Esme said. She looked like she was going to cry at the mention of this little boy calling her mommy as he clung onto her. "I was just talking to Dru and Iris."

"Momma! Mom!" Bo said, looking at us directly now.

"Momma?" I questioned incredously.

"Mom?" Iris added.

"You're my moms too, duh," Bo said, rolling his eyes. "I asked Stef if I could call you all by your proper names now and he said it's fine. Mommy, Momma, and Mom!"

"What?" I said, looking at Iris in surprise and then at Bo as he wrapped his arms around Esme's neck in a hug now.

"Hey ladies," Carlisle greeted us as he and Wes entered the kitchen.

"Are we gonna play soccer or what?" Wes asked, smacking his hand against a soccer ball.

"You should play with us," Bo said, looking at Iris and I now.

"Yeah!" Wes cheered, jumping up and down.

"Ris?" I asked my wife.

"Of course, for our boys!" Iris exclaimed, getting out of the chair to swirl Wes in her arms. The young boy giggled as Iris pressed kisses to his cheeks.

"I say boys against girls," Bo declared, climbing off Esme's lap. "Wes, Daddy, and I on one team, and Mommy, Mom, and Momma on the other."

"Yeah!" Wes cheered, following after his cousin as he ran after him to the backyard.

"Did he just say Daddy?" Carlisle asked, looking towards the boys with a look of shock but also honor and love.

"Yeah," Esme said, chuckling as she came up to her husband's side. "Dad."

"Esme, no fraternizing with the enemy," I teased her as I came over with Iris in hand. "Us mothers have to stick together."

"That we do," Esme agreed, smiling warmly at me as we all then headed outside to play with our kids.

 _Our kids_ …

*Jacob's POV*

"What's an eight-letter word meaning "incentive"?" Renesmee asked me. She was seated at our kitchen table with her eyes fixated on the paper before her. A lazy Saturday morning for us.

"I'm not sure," I said as I prepared the scramble eggs for us. We've been on the down low for the last couple of weeks. Renesmee loved being active, but we've been trying to keep it as relaxing as we could. She preferred to anyway as the stages of her pregnancy advanced.

"I've been at this thing all morning," she muttered, rubbing her baby bump as if it were going to give her all the answers. "Yet I can't figure out what it's talking about."

"You'll get it. you finish these puzzles like that," I said, scrambling the eggs up.

"Thanks for believing in me," Renesmee teased, chuckling as she scratched her head with the end of the pen.

"Of course," I replied lightly, chuckling.

"You know, Lily's got me thinking about names again," Renesmee mentioned to me offhandedly.

"What's it this time? Timmy or Quinn? Oh! Can't forget Lavender or Willow?" I teased jokingly. "Lily and those flower names…"

"Flower names are not terrible, Jake," Renesmee said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but Lily wants them because she's a flower," I pointed out.

"Please, the family's been suggesting worse. I even got the Denali's pitching ideas in. Tanya suggested some pretty horrid ones," Renesmee said, her nose scrunching up. "I don't ever remember a name process being so annoying like this."

"Well, the names were all decided for you and the others. Not to mention you came up with them on the bat," I pointed out, thinking about her siblings and cousins.

"We aren't giving our child a combined name," Renesmee stated. "Or…Maybe, but nothing too crazy. I love my mother, and I love my name, but it's so hard explaining 'Renesmee' to people."

"Why? You won't want to name our child to be Bellward, Emden, Carlsper?" I joked with her. "Or Masabelle?"

"Masabelle is not the worst," Renesmee said, chuckling. "Actually, I did play with our mothers names. Sarabella is pretty."

"Not bad," I said, shrugging. "But…I don't know. We still don't know what our children are, who they are, what they look like! Why don't we wait until we see their faces and name them?"

"Because we should have some idea," Renesmee said. "I'm not going to be a cruel mother who waits to give their baby a name."

"I mean, you already heard my two cents," I said, shrugging. "Our parents. Whatever the babies end up becoming, I think they should embody our parents somehow."

"Now, see! That's a start!" Renesmee exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Alright, alright," I said, chuckling as I turned around at the smell of the eggs starting to get crisp.

You know, I was starting to get used to this domestic house stuff. Of course I still had to get through raising kids. My parents raised me pretty well and the same goes for Renesmee. I just hope we don't screw up our child or it becomes a bad egg or something stupid like that. I don't know, I was always worrying nowadays. I guess that's what really shows my age, how much I've grown into an obsessive worry wart.

"It's because you love too much, Jake," Ness had told me the other night. "You have a big heart and you care a great deal about the ones you love."

Maybe it was the wolf in me– the fierce protector. The animal side of me. I sighed as I then looked up to watch Renesmee again. She was so concentrated on that crossword as her eyes scanned it. She was also so beautiful. So…Breathtaking.

"You're burning the eggs," Renesmee remarked, looking towards me mischievously.

I frowned, turning around to see a large pout of smoke. "Oh god," I squeaked, rushing towards it to quickly smother it.

"I also know that you were staring at me," Renesmee prompted with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" I inquired, smirking at her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told…" Renesmee paused, her eyes growing wide as she suddenly grew silent. I then watched as her hand flew to her baby bump again and I could see her lips curl into a…Smile?

"Jake," she whispered, waving her hand furiously at me. Then she looked at me, her eyes with tears.

"What?" I asked. She couldn't speak but she then grabbed my hand and placed it to her abdomen. That's when I felt a little flutter against my hand.

"Was…Was that?" I looked at her for confirmation. She nodded vigorously as the little fluttering continued.

"They kicked!" She exclaimed happily, grinning widely at me. "They're kicking!"

"That's my kiddos," I said, placing both hands on either side of where Renesmee's was.

"I should tell my parents! This is so good, that means they're progressing well," Renesmee gushed. "Our babies– kicking!"

"I'll call my dad and my sisters. They live for this shit," I added, causing Renesmee to roll her eyes and chuckle.

"I sometimes weirdly try to remember what it was like. I do, but not all of it," Renesmee mentioned to me.

"You remember?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I mean, I knew Ness had memories from when she was a baby but this was never something we talked about now.

"Yeah. I do, but it's a lot of flashes and thoughts. Nothing very solid," she explained, hand still on her baby bump. "I do still have my first memories. I remember my father looking down at me and being placed in my mother's arms for the very first time. The minute I knew her as a human."

"I wonder if our kids will remember that," I mentioned, looking down at her baby bump again.

"I think they will," Renesmee said, chuckling. "I should ask my father or one of my siblings if they can hear the baby's thoughts yet. Masen could hear Tyler and Ella's thoughts by now."

"That's how we found out Ella was a shield," I mentioned, chuckling lightly. "I think Edward and Lizzy thought Masen was crazy for a moment, claiming he could hear the baby when in reality, she was just like her grandma."

"True," Renesmee said, chuckling. "Jake, I-"

That's when she began to violently cough, shaking her head as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Ness?" I questioned, my voice laced with concern as I now placed a hand on her arm. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered weakly, patting her chest as she wheezed a bit. "I…"

And that's when the blood began to trickle down her nose. It was small but then flowed out like a nose bleed. I could see her eyes growing faded as she looked up at me with a sort of worry.

"Jake," she whispered, and that's when her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Ness! Ness, please!" I cried out, catching her as she fell forward. "Renesmee!"

* * *

 **A/N: Uhhh ohhhh cliffy! Hope you guys are enjoying! In the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and look out for the next update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

*Jacob's POV*

"Help! Someone help me!" I yelled as I carried the unconscious body of my pregnant wife into the Cullen's main house. Her body was so limp in my arms I could feel myself loosing reality as I tried to stay grounded. I think I ran here the whole way with her in my arms. I was just so focused on getting Renesmee to the others. "Help! Please!" I sobbed louder.

"What's going on!?" Bella was the first one to the scene with Edward following close behind. They looked horrified as they rushed to their daughter's side.

"What happened to her?" Edward added hotly as Bella placed a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"She's so cold," Bella whispered, cupping Renesmee's face before looking at me with horror in her eyes.

"I don't know! We were in the kitchen and then she just got a bloody nose and passed out!" I cried helplessly. "I wish I knew what happened."

"We need to get her to Carlisle," Edward said, his voice firm. "Bring her inside."

"Already on it," I replied as the three of us rushed into the main house with Renesmee still lying still in my arms.

"Nessie?"

I turned my head to suddenly see Bo. He was standing in the middle of the hallway with worried eyes focused on Renesmee. Wes was right behind him. The two young boys were shocked as they stared at the scene before them in fear.

"Stefano!" Esme called out, rushing into the area while the eldest Volturi boy ran over as well. "Take your brothers out of here!"

"But Nessie," Wes pleaded helplessly.

"Now," Esme stressed. Stefano nodded, looking numbly towards us with sorrow in his eyes before dragging Bo and Wes upstairs.

"Take her to the office, quickly," Carlisle advised, making his presence known. Soon it seemed all the Cullen's were swarming around as I carried Renesmee into Dr. Fang's office.

"Is everything okay!?" Lily asked frantically from the doorway. I could see glimpses of Aidan, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Abby– all trying to see if Renesmee was okay.

"We don't know yet. Until then, everyone stay outside," Carlisle ordered as I carefully placed Renesmee onto the exam table. Esme was controlling the situation as she closed the door to the office, keeping the other family members at bay.

"She's not breathing," I stressed, my body shaking like a leaf.

"But she's trembling," Bella whispered, touching her daughter's face. "And freezing. Her skin is like ice."

"I can't find a pulse," Carlisle said as he checked her vitals. "But I can hear the babies heartbeats."

"Is she dead!?" I cried, feeling myself crumbling. "Please, can we do anything! I…Can we change her?"

"No, it'll be too dangerous with the babies," Carlisle said. "Plus, I'm not even sure how Renesmee's body would react to a kind of transformation like that…"

"She's not dead. Lily can't sense her on the other side," Edward confirmed, his voice shaky as he looked upon his daughter in fear. "If Renesmee was dead, Lily would've seen her. Renesmee's body…It's like it's frozen, but her mind. Her mind is still active. However, I can't reach it. It's like…It's like she has a shield over it."

"Are Lizzy or Masen protecting her!?" I asked frantically. "Bella!?"

"Not me," Bella stated softly.

"And it's neither Lizzy nor I." I then look to see Masen walking into the room followed by Lizzy. "Grace is bringing Ava over here right now. They have a theory, but it's just a theory."

"About this?" I asked meekly.

"Yes. Look, I can break shields, but this…This is a charm. It's like the kind of charm Elaine put on Grace's mind," Masen explained, placing a hand on his sister's forehead. "There is something blocking me and the others, but it's like I can sense that she's having thoughts."

"She's in there alright, but I don't thinks she's in her own body at the moment…" Lizzy added worriedly, taking one of her sister's hands in hers. Her green eyes filling up with tears as she clutched to Renesmee's hand for dear life.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"Can't me or the kids use our shield then?" Bella pointed out quickly.

"I don't think so," Carlisle said. "It's magic. The connection is already there. Cutting it off with the use of one of our powers may harm Ness and the babies more. It's better if we let the witches handle this one."

"It seriously can't work?" Bella pleaded desperately.

Carlisle gave Bella a solemn look. "I wish it could, but I don't think so."

"We're here!" I then look to then see Grace running into the room with Ava and Esme. I could see the look of concern on their faces as Ava immediately began to examine Renesmee. "Just what I thought," Ava said softly, looking over Renesmee.

"What?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Someone casted a spell on her. One of the witches working for Aro," Ava explained, biting her lip. "She's alive, but they have her subconscious somewhere else. Since it's powerful magic I don't think your shield, Bella, or Masen and Lizzy's can help her now. I can try a counter spell, but it would really help if we have Hazel. She could definitely try to reverse Renesmee's subconscious back to normal. In the meantime, we're going to need as much witch power as we can. Grace, get your brother, mother, and any witches who want to help over at Meredith's. We're gonna need to preform a mass spell."

"That big?" Grace breathed. "But Aunt Ava, is the spell that powerful?"

"I'm not sure, but the more firepower we have against the Volturi, the more likely we can prevent a further attack," Ava explained, levitating her hands over Renesmee's body. "In the meantime, I'm going to at least try to start some sort of spell."

"I'll get the others," Grace announced to us. "Someone notify Dru as well so we can have her on standby."

"I'll come with you," Esme said. "Dru's over at Robert and Cordelia's with Iris. We can run over there and notify Meredith. She'll know what to do."

"Perfect," Grace said. She then looked at Renesmee sadly and then the rest of us. "I promise, we'll be back before you know it!"

"I trust you, Sabrina," I spoke up, my voice cracking.

Grace gave me a bittersweet smile before running out of the area with Esme. Meanwhile, I brought my attention back to my wife.

"Come on, Ness," I whispered, clutching her free hand in mine. Her entire body was so still and her hand felt so dead, cold, and limp in mine I was so convinced she was dead. "Please, baby. Come back to me. Don't leave me. We have so much to do still...Me, you, and our babies."

"Jacob," Bella said, her heart breaking. "She's not dying. You know Renesmee. She isn't one to back down from a challenge."

"I know. I know," I said. "But...Bells...We just started our forever. I can't lose her or the kids. They're my whole world...I can't...I just can't..." I could feel myself crumbling within Renesmee's touch. Soon, my body began to wrack with tears and I could feel Bella's cold arms wrap around me, shushing me as I continued to stare at the motionless body of my wife.

 _"Please,_ _Renesmee,"_ I begged to myself silently. _"Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me..."_

*Nahuel's POV*

"What do you mean she's not breathing!?" I questioned furiously, looking firmly at Lily, Ethan, and Aidan who were gathered around the door to Carlisle's office. The other Cullen's were all behind me. Jen and Maysun were on either side of me. Jen had placed a warning hand on my arm to warn me while Maysun looked towards me warily.

"It's like she's frozen," Lily stated coldly, her eyes casted towards the door. "Her heart isn't beating. She isn't breathing…I…I don't exactly even know how to describe it."

"It's obviously the Volturi," Jackson chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest. "It has to be."

I noticed Abby frown at this, looking towards the door with a sort of suspicious look. I wasn't sure what she was up to as she retreated into Lucas Rider's arms.

"I knew we should've tried tracking down those little maggots when we had the chance," Emmett hissed, punching a hand into his fist. Rosalie didn't even have something to say back to her husband for his aggressive remark. Surprisingly, she nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you all. I told you all!" I seethed, flailing my arms around. "I told you the Volturi would strike!"

"We've done everything we can, Nahuel," Lily stressed. "What did you want us to do? Lock Renesmee up in a tower? Aro would've still gotten to her!"

"Well something should've been done," I growled.

"And it wasn't your place," Jen added harshly, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I'm right, aren't I though?" I pointed out hotly.

"Nahuel, this place is highly protected," Ethan said. "How the Volturi got in here in the first place baffles me. Alice didn't even see them. Whatever it was was a freak thing we couldn't have prevented and now we just have to wait it out."

"Well now Renesmee could die," I hissed.

"We're well aware of that, bub," Aidan said. "In fact, we could've all been a target. This is war, someone was going to get hurt along the way. You're over a hundred years old, you should know this by now!"

I frowned at the youngest Hale twin before hearing the front door open. In came Seth and Leah who looked towards us with fear in their eyes.

"We heard the news and stopped by. How are they?" Leah immediately asked, rushing into the scene. "We want to update the pack. They're all worried right now."

"They're working on her right now," Jen explained to them.

"Seth," Alice spoke up. She was abnormally quiet as she came forward. "Jacob isn't having an easy time in there and neither is Lizzy…Could you…"

"Of course," Seth said softly, nodding his head as he quietly entered Carlisle's office. I meanwhile looked towards it. I could see Bella Cullen was stroking Jacob Black's head as he cried in her arms while also looking towards the limp body of Renesmee. My blood ran cold watching her like that. I could see Masen at the foot of her head while Seth took a seat beside Jacob and Lizzy, who was seated beside him and her mother.

"I worry how much more of this our family can take," Alice stated quietly.

"Mom, we can't give up," Abby spoke up. "This is Aro trying to play with us."

"I know, baby. I just am fearful. That's all," Alice said, giving her daughter a small smile. "Even mothers can be terrified."

"I know," Abby reciprocated.

"We're here! We're here!"

I then looked to see Grace, Elaine, Robert, Cordelia, and Meredith marching into the house followed by Dru, Iris, Daniel Scott, Jamie Scott, Ada Jones and her husband, Isaiah, Jian Xie, Thaddeus Jones, Nina Winston, Nikki Henry, and the Lexington Twins.

"Someone need help undoing a spell?" Violet asked.

"Right this way," Rosalie spoke up, gesturing them into the room. Meanwhile we all watched in curiosity as the witches and warlocks gathered around. Quietly, I approached the doorway and leant against it.

"We have to do this now and fast," Ava announced to everyone.

"Wait a minute," Meredith paused, looking down at Renesmee with eyes. "They aren't just controlling her…"

"The second connection, it's a back up connection, correct? A shield?" Ava questioned.

"That's what they want you to think. I know exactly what they're doing," Meredith said. "They're trying to get to the babies."

"The babies?" Jacob questioned, his voice cracking.

"This was a distraction with Renesmee. They needed to power her down to get to her children. She's what stands between the power the Volturi want," Meredith said, placing her hands over Renesmee's body with Ava. "This has to be done as quickly as possible. I'll work on the connection with the babies. Danny, Jamie, and Ada you help me with this one. It's the most powerful. The rest of you work on Renesmee's mind. We'll provide the power, Hazel you'll use your power to make sure Renesmee is far away from wherever the Volturi placed her."

"And we have the others back at the house working on an even powerful old shield charm that should knock out the connection," Jian added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's bring this girl and her babies back," Ada said, looking at the others. Watching them was like watching something I've never seen before. In all my hundred years I've seen witches work magic, but not like this. This…This was like watching all the most powerful witches and warlocks in the world work together.

"Nahuel, maybe you shouldn't watch this," Jen whispered to me.

"I'm fine," I insisted bitterly.

"Nahuel," Jen pleaded again, grabbing my arm. "Go, brother. It's for the best."

I huffed, looking back to see the rest of the Cullen family in worry. Without another word, I ran outside and tried to find a second to breathe. Just breathe.

"Nahuel?"

I paused and looked up to see Tanya. She was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be out combing the area?" I asked in a rather sharp tone.

"Yes, but also wanted to see how they were doing," Tanya explained. "Not just for me, but for the others. The Cullen's are my family, you know? Renesmee is my cousin just like the others."

"I know," I replied, swallowing hard. "I just.."

"The Cullen's are also your family as well," Tanya said, watching me carefully.

"I…She's dying in there," I croaked, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. "I…I just…"

That's when I broke. However, I never fell to the ground because Tanya gently wrapped her arms around me. I then shook with sobs, burying my face into the Denali leader's shoulder as she patted my back.

"Please, Ren," I begged in a whisper as I stared up at the Cullen house. "Get out of this. You got this."

*Renesmee's POV*

I wasn't sure where I was or what happened. It as if I was floating and suddenly I was directed right to an empty, spacious room. The stone walls and long dark halls were eerie and sent a shiver down my spine. Out of fear I went to touch my baby bump, almost subconsciously, but then realized there was nothing there.

"What the heck?" I whispered nervously. This had to be a dream because I wasn't pregnant here. This had to be a dream.

"Oh dear, dear Renesmee."

I turn around to see Aro. He's standing in the middle of the room now, his red eyes studying me carefully.

"Aro." I growled defensively. "What is this? Where am I?"

"You, dear Renesmee, are in your subconscious, but try not to worry about it too much," Aro said, shrugging as he proceeded to walk closer.

"What do you want?" I snarled, crouching and getting into a fighting stance.

Aro seemingly ignored this question as he walked forward, hands behind his back. "You know, I wasn't sure at first. For you see, it was hard to spy on your family. Of course because naturally you all put up your boarders and have your little witch friends over there to help you, but something was bothering me. Bothering me terribly."

"I don't care," I hissed.

"I'm sure you will care because those children Meredith mentioned are resting right now in your womb," Aro proclaimed. "I should've seen the signs sooner, but…"

"What are you talking about?" I inquired, shaking my head.

"It took me some time to figure out who would carry these prophetic children. Luckily I was able to get a spy in there and it didn't take long to figure out it was you carrying the twins," Aro stated. "And to think, they're going to be born from the two most insignificant members of your coven! A shape shifter and a little hybrid with a weak power."

"So?" I snarled.

"Of course you don't understand. I doubt Meredith even explained what you having twins will entail," Aro said, rolling his eyes. "Her memory isn't what it used to be."

"Then explain to me what is going on," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The twins in Meredith's vision were some of the most powerful children this world will ever receive," Aro explained. "For you see, young Renesmee, your children will be born with the power to give and absorb power."

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, blinking furiously. "Are you saying my twins will be able to master any sort of gift?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. While one can absorb, the other can give someone an ability," Aro explained, his eyes looking at me greedily.

"So why did you feel the need to take me here?" I demanded, looking around. "Why not wait until my babies are born?"

"Because as we speak, there are witches currently taking over your body. Witches who will transfer the power of your babies over to me and my brothers," Aro explained, looking at me. "Of course, we just needed to find a way to control you while we could do it without you feeling a thing for you see, those babies will not survive once we're through."

"You monster!" I snarled, lunging at him. However, Aro was quick. He easily maneuvered from me.

"Try all you want, young Renesmee, but you will not win this time," Aro stated.

"I don't care!" I growled as I lunged forward to attack him. Aro dodged me again, but I kept fighting. Fighting for me, for my babies, for my family.

Suddenly, everything around us was shaking. I looked around, trying to understand what was happening.

"Someone's interrupting the connection!" Aro shouted, looking around in fear. While he was preoccupied, I rammed right into him, taking him down and pinning him to the stone ground.

"Don't underestimate my family," I snarled.

"You and your family will perish, Renesmee Cullen. You and your family!" Aro growled. I was about to break his neck when a flash of light broke through and I was gone from Aro Volturi's grasp…

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Another update and Happy Valentines day! I know I've been pretty rapid fire with these updates recently but to be honest I finished writing the Sunrise Saga and hope to get the whole story posted as fast as I can so there might be a few more of these if I have time. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

*Renesmee's POV*

I gasped for air as I shot up from where I lay. My chest heaving up and down and my eyes stinging from the air. My throat was dry too, like I had been stuck in a desert for days on end without water. My entire body just felt so sore and so drained.

Suddenly, I wasn't at Aro Volturi's throat anymore. Instead, I was now staring up at Meredith, Jamie, Ada, Isiah, Daniel, Ava, Elaine, Robert, Grace, Jian, and the Lexington twins. They were all gathered around me, holding hands and hovering, like they had just finished performing a spell.

"Ness!" a terrified voice called out. I blinked and turned slightly to my side to see Jacob. His eyes were full of tears as he placed his hands gently on my face.

"Oh thank God," my dad said, kneeling against the exam table with my mother.

"The babies?" I whispered instinctively, touching my abdomen and feeling relieved to feel a bad bump there. I took a deep breath. My heart threatening to jump from my ribcage while my chest still heaved up and down.

"Everyone's safe," My mom said now, holding my hand. "You're alright now, Angel. You and the babies."

"No…I saw him," I said, my body shaking. "I saw him."

"Who?" My dad asked fearfully.

"Aro," I whispered, trying to blink back tears and catch my breath. "He wanted to take the powers from our babies. Jacob, our babies…They're so not normal. Their powers– Aro wants their powers."

"Shh, Ness slow down," Jacob said, rubbing my back soothingly. "Take deep breaths."

"He wanted to kill them," I continued tearfully, looking down at my abdomen again. "I…I almost killed him. I almost killed him for what he said to me. I want him dead."

"You're safe now," Jacob said, crawling onto the examen table with me. He then wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest, trying to receive some sort of comfort. His hands running through my hair as he rested his cheek against the top of my head. "All three of you."

"These babies are a lot more powerful than we thought," Hazel stated quietly.

"According to Aro they have the ability to give and absorb power," I explained, looking at the others as I tried to control my crying.

"He will not touch a hair on their heads, you hear me, baby?" My mom said, placing a hand on my arm. "We won't let him. Never again."

I nodded, taking another deep breath and just submerging myself in Jacob's warmth. I was just glad to be safe and sound with my kids.

"I think it's best if you and Jacob move back into the main house. Until the babies are born," my dad said, looking at us. "Your mother, Lizzy, and I will join. Until we know he won't strike again."

"And we'll be working on a shield charm that'll throw Aro's witches off," Meredith reassured me.

"Once the babies are born Aro can't pull anything like this again," Ava added.

"He'll still try to have them," I pointed out darkly. I shut my eyes and placed a hand on my stomach. "He won't though. I refuse to let him have them. I refuse."

"We know, sis," Masen said, looking at me with a soft smile. He then grasped my hand in his. "And we're with you."

I gave my brother a small, grateful smile before leaning my head against the left side of Jacob's broad chest. I tried to concentrate on his heavy breathing for a bit and just the feeling of being in his arms, however I felt myself still on edge. "How…How could they do something like this?" I asked meekly.

"That's what I'm stumped about," Ava spoke up, biting her lip. I could see the perplexity in her eyes. "They needed something personal to do something like this. To really get that connection the way they did– either a lock of your hair or a piece of jewelry. That spy that came by here the other day must've grabbed something from your house without you realizing it, but how?"

"Unless he or she had help," Jian pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But no one here would help the Volturi!" Masen exclaimed incredulously. "Who in their right mind would want to help any one of them!? After what they put all of us through!"

"I might know."

We all turned to see Abby standing in the doorway now. She looked rather pale as she stared at us with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know who helped do this?" Uncle Jasper asked in surprise.

"Well I don't personally know, but I know Lizzy knows," Abby said, looking directly at my sister now. Lizzy froze and looked at Abby with wide eyes. "Don't you, Lizzy? It was him, wasn't it?"

"Abby," Lizzy hissed, but our cousin seemed to ignore this.

"At first I thought it was strange we couldn't detect his scent, but you told me he had excellent techniques for that," Abby continued bitterly. "Things _he_ taught you."

"Abby, this has nothing to do with that," Lizzy seethed, looking darkly at our cousin.

"What is she talking about?" My mother asked worriedly, looking at Lizzy and then Abby.

"You know I'm right, Lizzy! After all, it had to be him! Who else would be able to get past! and of course allow you to see the one thing that's been holding you back since we got here," Abby said.

"Abby, where are you going with this?" Lucas questioned, raising his eyebrows at his mate.

"Not only that, but who are you talking about!?" Dru added. "I'm really confused right now."

" _Felix._ Who do you think I'm talking about!?" Abby snapped, looking back at Lizzy who looked like she got hit by a bus.

"Felix?" Lily chocked out. "As in the Volturi guard?"

"Yes," Abby confirmed icily. I looked at Lizzy who just stood there, her face frozen in pure shock. Her hands balled up into fists that were desperately trying not to shake.

"Seriously, Felix? Please! He was Lizzy's guard, but the two of them ever got past the flirting stage," Dru scoffed. She then paused and looked at everyone else who was imprisoned by the Volturi before looking directly at Lizzy. "I mean…Right?"

"Lizzy, you didn't," Jacob whispered harshly, looking at her with tears. "Did you?"

"Is this true?" My mother asked, looking at my sister who still didn't say anything.

"Lizzy, how could you?" Masen questioned in alarm.

"I didn't see him on purpose, if that's what you mean. He came to me and I pushed him away," Lizzy whispered in a hard voice, looking towards Abby now. "How dare you…"

"How dare I? Your little boyfriend is the reason your sister is up in that bed!" Abby shouted.

"You know what I think," Lizzy said, stalking forward and ignoring Abby's comment. "You are so angry! Angry about what happened that you've been taking this out on me! Ever since we got back because I still have a connection to that awful place! You are cruel, cousin!"

"Well I'm not the one screwing a monster!" Abby retorted hotly.

"We weren't just screwing!" Lizzy spat.

"Oh come on, Liz. Let's be real," Abby said.

"You have no idea," Lizzy growled, the tears streaming down from her eyes. "Having Bo erase his memories is one of the most painful things I have ever done! I had to leave him there! Erase every single good thing I ever had from him! And yes, he came back. And he didn't have me take anything for your information! He told me he came back to remember me but of course that's a lie. I should've know better. I wish I did but if you think I would put my sister in trouble for some guy you are dead wrong!"

"I don't know, would you?!" Abby challenged. "Anything just to see him and feel better about yourself?"

"Girls, enough," Aunt Alice chastised.

"I loved him!" Lizzy shouted, causing the entire room to turn silent. I watched to see Seth staring at Lizzy with a blank expression while Lizzy tried to muster up something to say. "I…I loved him and I lost him. I lost him and even if I wanted to move heaven and earth to get him back…There's no way. He's good as dead to me."

"Lizzy," I called out to my sister, but she just shook her head and ran away into the darkness.

"Lizzy!" Seth then shouted, running after her.

"No, Seth! Wait!" Iris called out, but it was no use. He was gone and so was my sister. Not saying a word and leaving the rest of us in shock.

"Lizzy and Felix?" Aidan repeated. "Wow…I…Wow…"

"She never told you?" Lily asked incredulously, looking at her brother in pure shock. "Lizzy tells you everything though."

"I mean, I had a feeling she was hiding something, but not this," Aidan said while Jen nodded in agreement.

"We didn't want to bother her. We knew this hasn't been easy," Jen added.

"Wait…But how did you know?" I asked, now looking towards my husband who merely nodded.

"By accident. When I went to find Lizzy the night of the rescue, I came across them. I watched Bo erase Felix's memories. Sure, she was quiet about it. We talked about it once or twice, but she seemed fine. I didn't think Lizzy would do something to put you in danger," Jacob told me shakily.

"And she wouldn't," Dru spoke up, looking at Abby now. "I'm sorry, but are you serious, Abby?"

"What?" Abby questioned.

"I get it. You've never actually recovered from the trauma Aro inflicted," Dru said. "But you had no right to out her like that! You know you weren't the only one to be traumatized down there. In fact, you had it easier. Aro may have tortured and ruined you, but he also would work Lizzy to death. The minds he made her read, the lives he made her help him take. Not to mention the never ending vendettas some of the guards had against her because of her relationship with Felix! You know what she went through. You know it killed her to leave him back there. God, Abrianna! You should be the one ashamed here!"

Abby grew quiet as she looked at the rest of us with shame in her eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I…."

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to, Sparky," Lucas spoke up, looking at his girlfriend warily.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Abby whispered, her eyes widening. Before anyone could even say anything else, she was darting out of the house.

"Abby!" Aunt Alice cried out.

"Let her go, Alice," Esme advised. "I…I think this is something only Seth and Abby can help Lizzy with."

"So that's what she's been hiding," Masen said softly, looking towards the doorway once our youngest cousin was gone. "I…I had a feeling. She thought about him, but was often very straight forward with her thoughts when she was around me. He came up a few times, but I didn't want to push her or the topic so I just blocked it. Damn it…I just…I wish she said something to me."

"Why would she? She was embarrassed and ashamed," Iris pointed out.

"Felix did so much for Lizzy," Dru told us. "We all had each other, but he was Lizzy's best friend there. He kept her grounded. Fought for her when no one else on the Volturi's side would. Was even tortured a few times for her."

"Felix? Felix did this for Lizzy?" Robert questioned incredulously. "I mean, never had a problem with the guy. In fact I preferred him over a couple of the other guards, it's just…"

"He's not that approachable. In fact, he just normally stuck beside Demetri most of the time," Cordelia explained softly. "The two of them were fun to be around, he just never seemed like the loving type."

"Well they were. Felix and Little Cullen," Lucas mentioned softly, looking off into the distance. "And it definitely was him. Let's be real, Aro sent him because he knew. He knew Felix loved Lizzy. I don't know if he knows what kind of love that was, but they had a friendship no one could not notice. Aro knew exactly who would get away. If it were anybody else…"

"That's cruel," I whispered tearfully.

"Well that's Aro to you," Dru said, laughing darkly. "He'll find your weakness and have you tear yourself from the inside out until he wins."

I shivered at this comment. I wanted to find my sister, tell her I loved her. Tell her it was okay, but I found myself sitting in silence with the others. Jacob's warm arms around me telling me that everything was going to be fine although it seemed really bleak right now. Or at least, I hope.

*Stefano's POV*

I wasn't one to get angry. I stayed calm, composed…But something inside me was wanting to burst. I couldn't describe it. I have felt anger before, but not like this. My hands clutching together as I sat in my bedroom.

I had gotten Bo and Wes to bed once I was able to figure out Renesmee was fine. Since then they've been able to sleep while I stayed awake.

I took a deep breath and sat up from my bed. I know I'd probably be moving in with the boys again into Aidan's old bedroom, or their bedroom now. Aidan didn't exactly live here anymore. I guess that goes for me since I got Edward's old bedroom.

The room had been bare when I got here. At least for the boys they went ham on all the decorations Alice and Esme got for them. Wes' side of the room was practically a safari while Bo's was a pirate ship. As for me, someone about to become physically sixteen, it was very plain.

Lexie called me boring once and I think she's right. The walls were kind of plain, but Lexie was working on that. She brought me a map of the stars to hang over my bed. That took up a lot of space, but I know she was only working on bringing me more. As for the shelves, they were fairly bare, but getting there.

I have been getting into a lot of books and movies and T.V shows the others recommended. Right now I was in the middle of binge watching _Game of Thrones._ Mystical kings and queens fighting one another. I guess that was real life, which is why I did take a good break and decided to focus on sitcoms. Lexie had me watching _The Office, Friends, Everybody Loves Raymond, Brooklyn 99,_ and _Parks and Rec._ She even brought over some stuff for the boys like her collection of _Boy Meets World_ and introduced them to all the popular children's networks such as Disney, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network.

 _Boy Meets World_ though…Now, talk about something I wish was real life. A little sitcom with the dad, the mom, and the generic sibling. What the boys and I should've been. I guess you can say I was a regular Shawn Hunter.

Lexie has also been trying to cheer me up with all sorts of things. Every time I hang out with her, Claire, Quil, and now Nikki and Richie we always end up watching some sort of movie. Lexie always brought the movie and gave it to me after to study. A lot of them had been Disney, of course. Claire would even join in too with the various books and recommendations she had for me.

Renesmee's childhood friends, Nikki and Richie just starting hanging out with us. They had been going to Forks High School for awhile. They were about to enter their senior year of high school while Ava and Zach were planning on enrolling Lexie into Forks High school for her sophomore year. She had been going to school up in Seattle when they decided it'd be best for her to maybe finish her schooling out in Forks. Nikki was getting along pretty great with Lexie and Claire. Richie liked me. He found me funny and kind of took me under his wing. He said by the end of the summer I would be prepared to enter the real world– whatever he means by that.

Meanwhile, Quil hadn't been too keen about me first. In fact, I'm not sure he wanted to hang out with me– I don't blame him being the son of the supernatural world's "mafia king" as Emmett once called him. But I think I've grown on Quil. I think he never realized until now how ignorantly cultured I can be so he started teaching me mechanics and things like that. I was supposed to be hanging out in his garage this weekend with him and Richie.

Despite being able to gains one sort of normalcy with the boys and making new friends, I could still feel myself acting like a different entity amongst the Cullen's. Amongst everyone.

I sighed as I heard a knock, "Stefano?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to see Carlisle was now in the doorway. He managed to look distressed despite the perfection his vampire qualities were trying to give him.

"Esme and I came to check on you and the boys, but I see they're asleep," Carlisle said, leaning gently against the doorway.

"Yeah, once they found out Ness was safe, they were able to sleep," I explained, motioning to the other room.

"Understandable. It's been a hectic night," Carlisle said, nodding his head.

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding my head slowly. "All caused by my father, right?"

Carlisle was quiet at the mention of my dad. I never really talked about him much to the Cullen's. I talked to Lexie about him. Maybe a little too much. Lexie just always understood and never judged me, but I wasn't sure about the Cullen's. Lexie told me not to worry about telling them. She's always pretty right, but I don't know if I ever would. After everything they did for us…

"Yes," Carlisle answered hesitantly, looking at me with gentle eyes. "Are…Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked, looking at the blonde vampire in surprise.

"Stefano, I understand this must not be easy," Carlisle continued, walking forward.

"Of course it isn't," I answered snappily. A little too snappily for a response to Carlisle. Normally I was civil to the patriarch of the Cullen family, but I couldn't help it. "My father… _My father_ did this to all of you…"

"Yes, he did," Carlisle stated bluntly. "But you didn't."

"Don't say that," I said, shaking my head. "I'm still his son. I'm still a genetic connection to him. His blood ruins through my veins, through Bo's veins, through Dru's, through Cordelia's, through Abby's. Caius's through Wes's. Marcus's through Robert's. Yet you still treat us like the rest of you? Like equals."

"Why would we not treat you with kindness?" Carlisle inquired.

"You treat the boys better than anyone else ever has. You act like I never did anything wrong," I explained. "I don't understand."

"Stefano, what's there to understand?" Carlisle asked. "You never did anything wrong?.

"That's so easy for you to say," I said, my fists clenching up. "However, he's still my father. That's still my responsibility. Dru, Abby, Cordy…All my sisters and Bo were able to renounce him, but I can't! I can't just help and shake off the fact that being a Volturi means death wherever you go. I know my father will only proceed to make my life worse!"

"Stefano," Carlisle tried to continue, but I didn't let him.

"I don't understand!" I cried out, running a hand through my hair. "How they do this? How my sisters go about like our father doesn't do this to them too?"

"They feel it too," Carlisle told me softly. "You and I both know Dru, Cordelia, and Abby feel what your father's done. What he's killed and taken everyday."

"But then how come everyone won't talk about it and everyone's about to fly off the rails. Abby with Lizzy, Dru with Iris…All this talk about stepping away from being a Volturi!" I explained. "My whole life I was told a Volturi is a good thing, but now they are far from this fantasy. How am I supposed to live knowing that everything I was taught is a total lie!"

"Stop," Carlisle ordered me before I could continue. "Stefano, you are not responsible for your father's actions. Ever."

"I still feel responsible for them," I replied.

"No! They are not your responsibility," Carlisle said, walking forward. "You have to realize that."

"Then why doesn't it feel like that," I said, feeling the tears fall from my eyes. "Why do I feel like the more I try to break away from my father he keeps crawling back to me. Crawling back to ruin my life!"

In my anger I kicked at the bed, which caused the post to break. I could feel my body just shaking with anger. I wanted to scream and shout and kick some more like a child, but then I couldn't. I just felt stillness. I took me a moment to realize Carlisle Cullen had wrapped his arms around me. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't. I was stuck.

"Let me go!" I roared.

"No. Hurt me as much as you want, but I'm not letting go," Carlisle murmured.

I let out a frustrated, muffled cry as I then felt myself give up. That's when the tears ran down my cheeks and into Carlisle's sweater. The vampire patriarch shushed me as he hugged me tightly like one would a small child. Something not many have done for me. Dru and Iris would try to coddle me, but I wouldn't allow it…I don't know why I wouldn't allow it.

"I hate my father," I whispered against his chest, giving in as my tears blurred my eyes and I buried myself in Carlisle's arms like a scared child. "I hate him."

"Don't say that," Carlisle whispered, running a hand through my hair.

"I do," I cried, shaking my head. "I just wish he wasn't in my life. I wish I could get far away from him…Why couldn't you and Esme be my parents?"

"We still can," Carlisle said, placing a hand on the top of my head as we pulled apart.

"It's too late," I muttered tearfully.

"It's never too late," Carlisle told me fiercely. "Stefano, we love you and the boys. We won't let you go back to Aro. Understand that you are all apart of our family from now on. Understand that, son. Please."

"Stefano?" That's when I saw Esme enter the room. She walked forward and stood beside Carlisle Cullen. A mother figure and a father figure. I barely knew my own parents, yet these two people were willing to love me…Like their own?

"Are you sure you want us?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're sure," Esme said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled bittersweetly at her, the tears sill in my eyes. However, I then felt her arms wrap around me and I suddenly grew weak. Soon I had both Cullen's holding me tightly as I cried like some pathetic child. I didn't care though because, despite this night being a fall of who I am and almost losing Renesmee…I finally felt like I had parents.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the new update! In the meantime, please review, thanks for reading, and look out for the next update!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

*Lizzy's POV*

I growled as I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I wasn't planning to stop and I would've ran all night...That was until I came across a creek. I couldn't hold it together anymore. I felt myself reaching a breaking point as the emotions ran rapid. The anger was bubbling up in my chest and I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream from the highest mountain top in Forks, but I couldn't.

Instead, I did the exact opposite. I crumbled and collapsed to my knees like a sack of potatoes onto the dirt. The tears wracking my body in a violent sob. I tried to control them. I really tried to control my emotions, but I couldn't. I was in hysterics at this point. _Why was I even crying in the first place?_

"I knew you had a secret, but this…This is pretty huge."

I froze and turned around immediately to see Seth. He was standing there, hands casually in his pockets as he then slowly began to approach me.

"Not now," I cried, trying to wipe my tears away. "I can't…I don't…Please, not now."

"No, we're talking. Right now," Seth insisted, walking over and taking a seat right beside me at the creek. It was very quiet and I tried to just shut my eyes and block Seth out, but I know he wasn't going to leave me anytime soon.

"Don't do this just because I was humiliated in front of everyone," I responded bitterly. "I don't want your sympathy so leave me alone."

"No. This isn't me pitying you, Liz. This is me trying to understand what's going on," Seth said to me. "Don't shut me out. I need to know what you're thinking."

"No, I don't want to," I replied, shaking my head. "I can't…I don't…"

"Liz," Seth said softly. "Please….Just, please listen to me. I care about you and I need to know what's going through your head…"

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to pour my soul out to Seth. He didn't deserve it, but also I knew if I didn't I would die from everything I've been holding in. I've already held it all in for this long and I was barley scratching by.

"I don't know why she did that," I finally blurted out, my voice raw and raspy from crying. "I…Abby's angry at me."

"I think so too," Seth said quietly. "But I think it's for a reason that's not your fault."

"Abby was never fond of the idea of me and Felix. And I don't blame her," I continued, shaking my head. "It's just…Felix was there for me, when no one else was. He was my saving grace, Seth…I…"

"I know," Seth said, reaching out to place a hand on mine. "I know."

"You know?" I meekly repeated.

"I knew you had someone else you weren't telling me about," Seth filled in.

"How did you figure that one out?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Lizzy, I know you. I could tell you had a secret. There was something always biting at you whenever someone mentioned the Volturi. And in those rare times you did talk to me or anyone about the Volturi, Felix was always mentioned, and it made you sad. Sad because of what you had to go through, but that kind of sad you feel when you miss someone. I had a slight feeling, but I definitely knew you were keeping something from me," Seth explained. "However, it all made sense the night we slept together. When we had sex…Liz, I could tell you weren't a virgin."

I blushed and hid my face behind my copper hair. "Oh..."

"It's fine. I get it," Seth said, shaking his head. "Look, while you were gone, I had Annie. You don't think we were just sitting around playing cards, do you?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head, my cheeks still on fire.

"See, it's totally fine what you had with Felix," Seth concluded nonchalantly.

"Ah…" I paused. "That's not comparable, Seth."

"Why not?" Seth asked, quirking his head to the side. "I cared about Annie. You cared about Felix. There shouldn't be anything to compare, Liz. Just because you fell in love over there doesn't mean shit to me, you realize that? Felix was there for you when I couldn't be there for you. How could I get angry because someone cared for you?"

"I…I don't know," I said, shaking my head. I took a deep breath and tried to think. "Look, Seth…I'm just...I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked at me with perplexity.

"That you're dealing with me like this. Why I could never give you a straight answer about us or just be some normal imprint. I mean, what even are we?" I rambled, looking out towards the creek. "What am I doing? I mean it's not even appropriate to be talking about this!"

"I think it's totally fine," Seth said calmly. "If it makes you feel better…I was mad at first. I was mad because you were keeping things from me and that you were possibly diving into a relationship with me only because I was available."

"Seth," I said, looking at him pleadingly.

"I know that isn't true now," Seth told me softly. "You may be able to read my mind, Liz, but I know how to read you. I know when you mean something, but I also know when you're afraid. It was like you were afraid to betray him or something."

"It's not even that," I said, shaking my head as I wiped the tears away. "Maybe a little, but it was just feeling so angry that I got to be happy with you, but I left Felix in the dust. I left him, Seth. I left him to Aro and to that castle. I know he's been there for hundreds of years, but I left him vulnerable. I took his memories away, I made him a monster again. I did that."

"You didn't make him a monster, Lizzy," Seth told me softly. "In fact, I think you saved him."

"I try to think like that," I said, trailing off. I swallowed hard. "It's funny you even mention betrayal."

"Why's that?" Seth asked curiously.

"Because every time I was with Felix I felt guilty," I explained. "I wasn't feeling guilty because we were together…I felt guilty because I felt like I was betraying you."

"Betraying me?" Seth questioned incredulously.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling at the thought although the tears were still flowing out of my eyes. "I thought that being with Felix and you finding out would make you leave me. Being with Felix made me think of you and how if this were to all go wrong, it would ruin us. Whether it was our friendship or something else. I wasn't sure at the time, but…I just always carried the thought that I didn't want to loose you even though I hadn't seen you in two years."

Seth paused and looked at me carefully. He then grasped my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. "Liz…I'm not leaving you. Not now and not ever."

"Good," I said, looking up at Seth sincerely.

He gave me a sympathetic smile back. "Do…Do you still love him?" Seth asked me curiously.

I paused, thinking about it long and hard. "I…I do, but…I don't know, it's complicated."

"Is it?" Seth questioned again. "Lizzy, you can love more than one person. You can still love Felix but not love him the way you loved him before. Unless you do, well then go ahead."

"I do love him. I think I always will," I confirmed gently. "But it's different now. I didn't get the chance to really process my feelings for a long time. When I came here and started feeling something for you, I didn't want some love triangle. I got so scared and suddenly I pushed it so far down the idea of possibly it coming out and being compared to Renesmee or my mom again. This stuff scared me. The idea of love triangles terrify me."

"This doesn't have to be a love triangle, Lizzy," Seth said to me gently.

"My head tells me it has to be," I said, looking up at the sky. "But my heart…My heart is telling me other wise."

"And what's that?" Seth inquired.

"I think you know," I said quietly, looking up at him from where we were seated at the river bank. Seth looked at me with gentle eyes as he cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand. I couldn't help but feel the tears still prickling at my eyes. "I…I'm scared."

"Me too," Seth replied, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

Without hesitation this time, I slowly lent in to press my lips against his. My hand gently cupping his cheek as his hand moved to the back of my head. Even though our first kiss had been the night of the wedding, something about this felt more real. More grounding.

As we pulled apart, I kept my forehead against his while my hands rested against his chest. Our chests heaving and our hearts pounding.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I whispered nervously, running a hand gently through his hair. "My baggage and everything I've put you through…"

"As long as you're okay with mine," Seth said, his eyes looking at me with a sort of spark in them. "I'm no saint either, Lizzy. I want this so badly, but only if you do as well."

"I do, Seth. I really do. And I would very much like to date you," I whispered, cupping his cheek again.

"Glad we're on the same page," Seth replied, a smile appearing on his lips.

I smiled back before proceeding to lean against him like a log, my head resting against his shoulder. Seth then gently cupped my cheek, holding me close to him and pressing a gentle kiss to my temple. I felt so free in the moment, so at peace. Being in Seth's arms just felt like everything I had kept build up in me for the last couple of years was starting to wash away. For the first time in such a long time I could feel my body at ease.

"Lizzy?"

I paused, turning around stiffly to then see Abby standing in the woods. "What do you want?" I asked coldly, breaking away from Seth. "Come to tell me my choice in men is awful, because that could be arranged."

"That's not why I came to talk," Abby answered, swallowing hard. "You and I both know that."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to talk to you," I stated icily.

"Liz." I paused and turned to Seth. He gave me a gentle smile and stood up, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Talk to her."

"I don't have to listen to you," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"You say that now but I know you will," Seth sung, walking away. "Watch!"

"Seth!" I hissed. However, he didn't listen. Instead he just transformed into a wolf and ran towards the main house, leaving me alone with Abby.

I frowned, turning around to look at my cousin. She bit her lip as she walked over to me, "Lizzy-"

"Don't," I said, turning away from her. "If you came to apologize, I don't want to hear it."

"Of course not," Abby said. "But hear me out."

"Why should I?" I asked sharply, looking towards the creek again. "You told the whole family something I trusted you with. Something I was trying to come to terms with myself. You know I would never put Renesmee in harms way for Felix. I loved him, but damn it Abby! I'm no idiot! I love my sister more than anything…"

"I know you're not," Abby continued. She sighed. "I…I was wrong and I was angry."

"Why are you so angry?" I demanded desperately, turning to look at her now. "Because I couldn't let go of Felix yet?"

"In a way, yeah," Abby said. "I just…I just get angry sometimes, ya know. Just so angry about everything that happened and how it just sucked and I guess I saw you and it just made me angry that you were able to find goodness there."

"So did you, Abby," I pointed out. "You and Lucas."

"Yes, but it's the fact you still thought about it. I was just so angry about being trapped there for the last two years, missing out on everything with our family, that overtime I saw you and you wanted to talk about what we went through– the thing I wanted to forget. The thing that caused us so much pain and...I don't know. I'd just get so angry and…And I'm sorry for that. I was a total bitch," Abby said to me. "I've been a total bitch to you…When you needed me most. When I needed you most."

"Guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows.

"It does," Abby said, reaching out to grab my hand. I flinched at first, but still found myself holding on. "We still need each other, Liz. We always will. You're my cousin, my best friend, my sister. I treated you like crap and this whole time I was angry, I didn't realize it'd be you who would be the one to help me get through this. Me to help you get through. I was just so stupid and I'm sorry."

I nodded, biting my lip as Abby still held on tightly to my hand. "I still get nightmares, ya know? Really bad ones."

"I heard," I replied, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"I had one about you and Felix the other day. I guess I just had a nightmare you betrayed us," Abby confessed.

"You know I'd never do that, right Abby?" I told her softly. "I care about this family too much to let it all break. And for a man?"

"I know now, but these nightmares, they're taking over my life, ya know? Everything I think or do, they just follow me wherever I go," Abby replied softly.

"I know the feeling," I answered, swallowing hard. "It's…It's not easy."

"No, it's not," she replied.

I bit my lip and looked at my cousin. "Look, can…Can we just try to talk to one another again. Can we just get back to what we were? It might take a bit but...We can do it. We used to tell each other everything and now we're falling apart. Our lives are crumbling as it is, can we just stick together so we can make it through. So we can be happy?"

"I'd like that very much," Abby answered, looking at me happily.

I smiled before bringing my cousin into a hug. She hugged me back fiercely as we both let the past die in that forest. The two of us holding on as the night grew darker.

"Come on. Let's go back before they think something's happened," I said to her, grabbing her hand.

"Deal," Abby replied as the two of us walked towards the main house, hand in hand, and ready to join our family whole again.

*Bella's POV*

"There you two are!" Alice exclaimed, wrapping her arms around both Lizzy and Abby. "And you two made up, thank god!"

I sighed looking at the girls. I'm not going to lie, when the truth about Lizzy and Felix came out I was shocked. Maybe it's because the very thought was so wild. I remembered Felix, especially from the time I went to Italy to save Edward. Despite being human, I remember how he was. How he acted. I thought I knew how he was, but I guess not. I mean, falling in love with my daughter? Then again, the secret doesn't seem so unbelievable. Felix was the one to help us get in contact with the girls. He risked his life for her. Maybe that shows there is humanity left within the Volturi, or at least some of them.

"Are you two really good?" Dru asked hesitantly, raising her eyebrows. "Like good-good."

"Everything's fine," Lizzy stated, smiling towards her. "Really."

"I was a jerk, and I apologize for the outburst, but more so to Lizzy," Abby said, looking at her cousin. Lizzy gave Abby's hand a squeeze before facing the others.

"Look, I want to state some things. To everyone," Lizzy announced, rubbing her arms shyly. "I want to apologize for not telling anyone about Felix. And yes, I did see him but he just confused me. I didn't think he meant any harm, but I was wrong." She then turned to Renesmee with tears in her eyes. "But more importantly I am so sorry to my sister because I want you to know I would never do anything that would ever hurt you, alright? If I knew Felix was here to help hurt you I would've killed him on the spot."

"Shhh, Lizzy. You don't have to apologize," Renesmee chided, sitting up in the bed. She then ushered her hand towards her little sister. "Come here."

Lizzy nodded, tears in her eyes as Renesmee brought her little sister into a hug. Lizzy's face pressed against her sister's shoulder while Renesmee pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know, sweet girl. This is not your fault, understood?" Renesmee told her. "Aro purposely sent Felix to manipulate you. He knew it would hurt you and I'm sorry you have to hurt."

"I'm sorry I never told anyone sooner," Lizzy added, slowly pulling away from the hug. She then turned to Jacob. "And Jake, for making you keep it a secret."

"Agh! Come here, squirt," Jacob said, bringing her into a bone crushing hug. Lizzy whimpered as he pressed a kiss to her head. "It's all good. I know you would never do anything to harm Ness. I'm just glad it's out there now."

"Yeah," Lizzy said, nodding her head gently as they pulled apart.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for one night," Edward declared, looking around. "I think everyone should try to get some rest."

While everyone else dispersed, I found myself walking to my daughter. Lizzy was looking at me with soft, ashamed green eyes. My only green eyed child.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?" I asked her.

"Because I felt embarrassed. It wasn't something to be proud of, Mom," Lizzy confessed, biting her lip.

"You know I would've been there for you, you know that right?" I said, looking at her sadly. "Even if you loved Felix or still love him, you're my baby girl. I want to know if you're hurting. I want to help you take away that pain."

"I didn't know how to deal with it," Lizzy replied, shutting her eyes tightly. "It was just so fast and I thought it would be better to let him go. Let the past go, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. And I couldn't bring myself to telling you, or dad, or Ness, or Masen, or even Aidan. I…I just wanted things to go back to normal. Before the Volturi."

"We know, Angel," Edward chimed in now. "But next time, remember we're here for you. No matter who you love or what you've done, you are always going to be our Lizzy."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lizzy replied softly. "Truthfully…I just hope you're not disgusted."

"Never," I answered, wrapping her up in my arms. "I could never be disgusted with you, baby. Never, ever, ever."

Lizzy nodded. I could feel the tears leak onto my shoulder as we hugged tightly. She then pulled apart to hug Edward. My husband running a hand through her hair as our youngest daughter hugged onto him. I then looked to see Renesmee was curled up in Jacob's arms while Masen watched on.

"You're not going to roast me for this, are you?" Lizzy asked, looking towards Masen as she slowly pulled apart from Edward.

"No," Masen replied, biting his lip. "Honestly, I had a feeling, Lizzy. I could tell you thought about him. I just didn't know and well, at this point…"

"Well I'm sorry," Lizzy said.

"Don't apologize," Masen said, bringing her into a hug. "We love you, alright kiddo? You sacrificed your entire life for me, for Tyler, for Grace…I'm never going to judge you for the things you did in Volturi, alright? You did what you had to survive and if Felix was your way to cope then…I can accept that, okay?"

"Okay," Lizzy responded meekly. Masen then pressed a kiss to her forehead as she pulled apart from the rest of us. I could see her cheeks burning now as she rubbed her arm. "Do…Do you guys mind if I spend the night with Seth?"

"Seth?" Renesmee questioned from the other side of the room.

"Spend the night, huh?" Jacob repeated, wiggling his eyebrows. He and Renesmee sharing looks of amusement with one another.

"I…I just don't want to be alone tonight. If that's okay," Lizzy said, her voice squeaking as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Nothing…Nothing like ya know."

"It's fine, Angel," Edward said, placing a hand on her head. "Just…We love you."

"I love you guys too," Lizzy replied, smiling at us. After giving me, Edward, Masen, Grace, Renesmee, and Jacob one more quick hug each, my daughter walked out of the room to meet Seth. He was patiently seated in the living room. Lizzy offered her hand out to him and he smiled warmly, intertwining her hand with his as he then got up and reached over to press a kiss to the top of her head. Lizzy was beaming at him as they walked out of the house, hand-in-hand, into the night.

"Guess we don't know everything happening with our kids, huh?" I said, looking back towards Edward.

"Eh, she's a teenager," Masen said, shrugging. "It was bound to happen. It happened to Ness and I, right sis?"

"Of course," Renesmee replied, chuckling as she leant her head on Jacob's shoulder. "But she and Seth…I'm happy for them."

"They both could use some joy in their lives," Jacob added.

"That is true," Edward said, looking back at me.

"It is," I agreed, looking towards where my youngest daughter left again before turning to my son, daughter, and Jacob. "Are you sure you're all okay tonight? Dad and I will be around here if you need anything."

"We'll be fine, mom. The storm is over. We can rest now," Renesmee insisted. "I just need to sleep and so do these babies. I think we're all drained."

"Of course," I said, smiling gratefully towards my daughter. After saying goodnight to her, Jacob, Masen, and in-laws, Edward and I decided to retire to the living room. We thought about going back to the cottage, but I didn't want to be far from Renesmee that night. Not only that, I wanted to be here in case my other children needed me. This house was central, I could get to any of the other homes fast if need be.

"Long day?" Edward joked as he took a seat next to me on the couch. I had been running a hand through my hair as I desperately tried to concentrate on a new novel I got the other day, but I just couldn't.

"Guess you can say that," I said to him.

He sighed and rested his chin against my shoulder. I also sighed and leant back against him. "We're getting too old for this stuff," he said.

I snorted at this as I curled into my husband. "Maybe you, Grandpa, but I'm still young. I'm twenty-nine."

"Love, you're going to be thirty soon. That's a milestone," Edward pointed out.

"Oh right," I said, chuckling. "God, when did I get so old?"

Edward laughed at this as I further melted against him. He sighed as he rubbed my arms. Meanwhile, I buried my face into his chest and tried not to think about anything else worrying. About my children being hurt or any future attacks.

"We'll get through this," I said. "We'll get through this."

"We will," Edward confirmed as we sat in the living room, comforting one another in each other's embrace while also making sure Renesmee was still breathing in the other room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey hey hey! Hope you enjoyed that ;) Looks like Lizzy made a decision! In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

*Renesmee's POV*

I sighed as I scanned through the channels of the television before me. I was never much of a big T.V person. I loved reading more than anything, but television and movies were always there to comfort me when I was tired or scared. Like watching a film before bed with Lily and Aidan when we were kids or watching reruns of sitcoms with Jacob late at night because one of us had a nightmare. It was practical, but right now I wanted nothing more than to throw my television set out the window.

I had been sitting in my father's old room for the last couple of days and I was bored out of my mind. At first I needed the rest, but now I just wanted more than anything to be back home with Jake, in my garden or reading a book curled up by our fireplace. Not that I didn't love being here, but I was also in what was now Stefano's room. He was nice enough to let us to crash here until I had the babies, but even then I just felt like a stranger in the house I grew up in.

"That bored, huh?" I looked to see my dad making his way into the room with a tray of soup for me.

"How'd you know?" I joked as I settled myself up against the couch. I had a large blanket wrapped around me even though it was late August. September would be nearing soon and so would my birthday, my mothers, and probably my children's.

My dad just chuckled as he placed the tray of food beside me. "So, how are you holding up?"

"The best I can," I said, motioning before me.

"Did the walks help?" my dad asked.

"They've been helping," I said. I had taken one early this morning with Jake and then one with Lily and Grace in the afternoon. "I feel better now, I'm just bored and tired all the time."

My dad nodded, taking a seat beside me. "I remember your mom felt the same way. Then again, all of her pregnancies were a lot different than yours."

"Mom almost died when she had me and the others were when she was a vampire so she barely felt a thing," I pointed out.

"That's true," Dad said. "However, you're doing a great job."

"I'm trying," I said, chuckling lightly.

"You and your mother have always been similar," my dad mentioned, chuckling thoughtfully. "You carried the same grace she did when she was pregnant with you. Probably the least one worried even though you're the one who should be."

"Oh, I'm worried," I stated. "I…I just try not to think about it. Like I've been saying. I just want normalcy as much as possible and these babies need some stability when they're born." I sighed before looking out the window. I could see Nahuel was down there, playing with Bo and Wes again.

"He hasn't been happy," my dad said, catching me off guard. "Thinks having these babies are only more trouble."

"It's not like they're killing me off," I said, rolling my eyes. "I was attacked."

"He still cares a great deal about what happens to you," my dad replied.

"He's not in love with me…Right?" I asked hesitantly.

My dad shook his head, "No. He isn't. Ever since the wedding he's drifted."

"Good," I replied, taking a deep breath.

"But that doesn't change the emotional connection he has to you," my dad added. "The Volturi murdered his sister. Even though she was troubled, I think it gets to him. He still cared about her. She died from the Volturi getting a child involved. It's why he can't even bring himself to looking at Iris and Jo, but more importantly Abby."

"Abby?" I asked in surprise.

My dad nodded, "He sees Serena the most in her, and I agree. It's something Jo shares with Abby– Serena's fire. Iris is more peaceful, quiet. Nothing I'd expect to come out of Lorenzo and Serena's child, but Abby…He sees that mixed with Aro. I think he sees something he doesn't want to come to terms with and I don't think he wants to come to terms with your babies either."

"Well, they're going to be here soon," I said softly, placing a hand on my abdomen. "Hopefully..."

"They'll be fine," my dad told me gently.

"I know they will be. I just worry I won't be able to see them grow. Get to know them. That's what I worry about," I confessed.

"Not unless I have something to say about it," my dad stated. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Having a heart to heart, are we?"

I look to see Jacob making his way over towards us. He has a smile on his face as he takes a seat beside me on the couch.

"In a way," I replied.

"I'm going to go see if your grandfather needs any help downstairs," my dad said, chuckling as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay," I replied. "Oh, and Dad."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks," I said.

My dad gave me a grateful smile before leaving. I then turned to Jacob who was leaning against the couch with his feet up in the air. "What was that about?"

"Just some father-daughter bonding," I said, leaning back into my wolf. "How's Sam doing?"

"Despite the fact the kids are driving him crazy, pretty good," Jacob replied, chuckling. My husband had gone over to the reservation to meet up with some of the wolves. "We actually talked about possibilities…"

"Possibilities?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Responsibility of alpha," Jacob explained. "Sam isn't getting any younger. We've been talking about it for years."

"He wants you to be pack leader?" I asked.

"Well, we decided on a deal," Jacob explained. "Being the fact there are a few of us that will be choosing immortality…"

"You, Seth, and Leah," I said.

"Yes. We decided to keep a mortal and immortal pack," Jacob explained. "For now it's the three of us, and we'll correspond with the others. However, if we all live after this Sam is thinking about passing the responsibilities of mortal leader to Embry."

"Embry?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I agree. I thought about Quil, but then I realized how Quil is still dealing with Claire and how confusing it's going to be, being that she's getting older. Embry has what it takes. He can keep Colin and Brady in line and all the younger wolves. They respect him."

"Wow. So Jared, Paul, and Sam…After this, they'll stop phasing?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. They agree it's time they retire," Jacob told me. "Sam and Paul have children and, this is supposed to be a surprise, but Kim is pregnant."

"Really?" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Just found out last week. They're trying to keep it on the down low being that it's so early int he pregnancy," Jacob explained, smiling happily. However, I could tell there was something bothering him. "Things are surely changing, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," I said, placing a hand on his arm. "You're gonna miss them, aren't you?"

"I am," Jacob replied quietly. "I know one hundred years from now Seth and Leah will be here, but just the very thought of f no Embry? Or Quil? Or Sam, Jared, even Paul– it bothers me, ya know? I just get sad."

"They're your pack," I said gently. I paused, swallowing, "Jake…Do you regret this life?"

"Do I regret it?" Jacob questioned incredulously. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you have to say goodbye to your family," I said, teary eyed.

"Ness, I was going to have to say goodbye one day anyway," Jacob replied, cupping my cheek. "But…You're my family. I love you and as long as you and our children are with me, I'll be fine. Don't ever think that. Ever. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, leaning my forehead against his shoulder.

"Ness! Jake!" I look up to see Bo barreling in the room. He's out of breath and his eyes are wide.

"What's the matter?" I asked frantically.

"There's visitors," he said, causing me to share a look of concern with Jacob.

 _"Visitors?"_

*Aidan's POV*

"I think this was a good idea, Aide," Seth said to me as we all took a spot on the LaPush first beach. It was a warm, late August afternoon. My birthday was coming up in a few days and after the attack with Ness, I think some of us were trying to find a happy medium. It seemed like the beach would do, after all most of our happiest memories were at the beach.

"I haven't enjoyed the beach in so long," Jen hummed, taking a seat in one of the beach chairs. "Probably since Ness and Jacob's wedding."

It was currently me, Jen, Seth, Lizzy, Abby, and Lucas. The original five plus Lucas. He was starting to grow on me. He was pretty funny and liked getting into trouble– my two favorite things. I could understand how my uncle befriended him in the first place. In a way, like Uncle Jackson, he was that cool older college friend that buys you booze or gives you your first hit of weed.

"Plus might as well enjoy the sunny weather while we still can," Abby added, placing sunglasses on as she basked in the sun. Her pale skin soaking up as many rays as she could, even though she would barely tan.

"I could help with some sunscreen," Lucas offered, winking at Abby.

"Be my guest," Abby said, taking off her beach cover so Lucas could rub sunscreen on her shoulders.

"I don't need to see this," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose while Jen just nudged me.

"Why don't we have some fun," Jen suggested, getting up and tossing a beach ball up in the air. "Come on, last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

"I can't take that chance!" Seth cried out, running after Jen into the water. I chuckled, watching the two of them run around the wake of the shore. Jen was really cute today in her yellow red polka-dot bikini. She was so ecstatic to buy that thing because it went along with my purple red polka-dot bikini. I think that's something I'll never get old about Jen, maybe about us. The things that make us happy are so stupid, mundane, but simple and funny and cute.

"Leave it to Jen and Seth," Lizzy joked, approaching beside me.

I chuckled and looked towards my little cousin. She was watching them with a bright smile I hadn't seen in such a long time. A smile I only briefly saw, whenever she was with Seth. Her green eyes sparkling as she watched him from afar.

In the last couple of days Lizzy has been sneaking in and out at night into Seth's room. I don't know if she knows we know, but I can hear her or I'll see her running into the early morning before the sun could really peak out from the clouds. Or the days Seth sneaks off to spend the night with her.

"I know you know, cousin." I look to see Lizzy looking up at me with a soft glance. "Mind reader, remember?"

"I know," I said, chuckling as the two of us began to stroll along the beach. Lucas and Abby were too busy giggling with one another while Seth and Jen continued to horse around.

"Talk to me, Aide," Lizzy said. "We used to tell each other everything."

"That changed," I pointed out in a low voice. "Even if that wasn't entirely your fault."

"This is about Felix, isn't it?" Lizzy inquired curiously.

"Of course. Who else would it be," I said. "Liz…Why didn't you ever say anything? Especially to me or Jen or anyone."

"Aidan, I had a lot going on in my head and I don't know if I can ever give you an answer," Lizzy told me softly. She sighed as she looked back at Seth. "And I'm sorry I did that, but it was something that I just wanted to forget. Someone I wanted to protect."

"Still, you know I'll never judge you," I said fiercely. "For anything! I told you this straight from the gecko, you and I are best friends for life. Ever since we were kids."

"Aidan, we always will be," Lizzy said, taking my hand in hers. It was strange to see my cousin around my age again. To not see her as this young kid anymore way beyond her years. She was mature, she had seen things, she was ready for anything. "However, this was just something that I needed to figure out myself. Of course that didn't go according to plan, but now you know and now everyone knows and I can be free. I can learn to accept myself and what happened. It's not supposed to be easy. I'm really struggling."

"That's why I'm here. Why we're all here," I pointed out to her.

"I know, and you guys are making me whole again. Every little thing you do," Lizzy said, taking both of my hands now. "I just needed time, okay? I just needed some time."

I paused, biting my lip. "You…You aren't going to go off and run away with him? Are you?"

"Run away with Felix?" Lizzy questioned incredulously. "Why would I?"

"I don't know. You love him," I said.

"I wouldn't leave any of you ever again," Lizzy stated firmly. "If running away with Felix meant not having my life the way it is, I can't live like that. Not only that…I can't leave without Seth."

"So what you two have, it's serious?" I asked curiously now.

"It's still at the beginning stage. We're getting used to it, but I won't leave him, if that's what you mean," Lizzy said gently. She looked back at Seth with a sort of longing, as if she wanted to pluck him out of this scene and protect him from the rest of the world. "I couldn't do that to him or myself for that matter. After we all went through, I missed him too much."

"Well, I'm glad to hear," I said. "I mean, not glad to hear but…You know what I mean. I just love you and care about you and I want you to be in this relationship with Seth for good. Ya know?"

"I know," Lizzy replied, patting my arm. She gave me a big smile. "I love you too, Aide. Don't worry, everything will be fine now."

"Everything will be fine," I repeated before Jen jumped up onto my back. I chuckled, twirling my cousin around before swinging her over my shoulders.

"Hey! Is this still a beach party or a heart to heart!?" Lucas questioned with Abby thrown her over his shoulder.

"I think it's time to test that theory with these jokers," Lizzy said, giggling as Seth grabbed her around the waist.

The six of us laughing into the soft summer air. However, as we hung out, I could hear in my head _thanks Aidan_ and I would turn to a proud look on her face.

*Abby's POV*

I yawned as I stared at the scene before me. We had just spent the last few hours hanging out and just having fun on the beach. Everyone was now off with their respected couples. Jen and Aidan had decided to take a walk. I had seen them walking off, hand in hand looking rather cute as they searched for seashells in the water. However, all of that changed when I noticed they were running to the dunes for some alone time (internal shutter, and also a huge environmental hazard).

I then looked towards Seth and Lizzy. The two of them were lying together on the sand rather mindlessly. Seth's head was in Lizzy's lap while they talked. She looked so carefree as she laughed at one of Seth's jokes and played with his hair.

"You sure everything is okay with Little Red?"

I turned to see Lucas. He had taken up his seat right behind me as I observed Seth and Lizzy. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know. You're just watching your cousin rather intently," Lucas said, putting his hands up in the air. "I wasn't sure if you two fully made up."

"We did. I just worry about her still. I didn't worry about her enough before and…I don't know, I just want to make sure she's happy," I explained, rambling a bit. "Especially since I ruined Felix for her."

"You didn't ruin Felix for her, Sparky," Lucas said, rolling his eyes. "He did that for you by helping with the attack on Ness. You think Little Red could ever forgive that shit?"

"I know, but I still feel like I ruined so much for her," I said, my voice solemn.

"Well don't. I mean, come on, Abbs. Look at her! She and Wolfie are so happy. Those two have never smiled this much before," Lucas said. "I don't think Lizzy smiled this much even when she was with Felix. They have something different! Plus, she's happy now."

"It's not that I doubt her relationship with Seth, I just worry about how Lizzy will react seeing Felix again," I explained, biting my lip. "They're going to meet again and when they do it'll be on a battle field."

"Unless he tries to contact her again," Lucas pointed out.

"Well, despite that, they're going to be meeting up during war," I said.

"And you'll be meeting your father for the last time," Lucas said. "I know he's not your real dad, but he's still biologically your father."

"And that will be the day I end his life," I muttered. "Unless Dru gets there before me."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Lucas asked me. "That this is what he made your family come to?"

"Not particularly," I said, looking out towards the ocean. "The Cullen's are my family. Jasper and Alice are my parents. Aro is nothing to me."

Lucas didn't say anything, but he sat beside me quietly. "Well, someone will have to end Aro Volturi and I don't know who will get that honor, but it may be you," Lucas said. "And I know you're crazy enough to do it."

"Hey!" I said, jabbing him in the gut, which only had him coughing and laughing.

"Look, if you really are crazy enough to do it, I'll follow you," Lucas said into my ear as he proceeded to rest his chin on my shoulder. "I ain't going anywhere without you."

I smiled briefly before reaching to my side to press a kiss to his cheek. "Well good. I need my partner in crime. As backup and as moral support."

He chuckled at this and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I could feel myself melting against Lucas. The two of us had not had sex yet and I'm dying to. Anywhere, but everywhere we go doesn't work. We've only made it to second base. I need to make the home run soon without my mother calling each time to remind us to be safe and ruining the moment.

"Moral support huh?" Lucas chuckled against my skin.

"What? It's not a bad thing," I said.

"No, it's not," Lucas said, pressing kisses against my neck. "However, I can suggest a thing or two to make this experience a lot better.

"Really?" I asked excitedly as his lips met the corner of mine.

"I have the keys to the tuck and a few ideas," Lucas whispered in my ear. I began to grin, ready to jump in that car when I heard: "Guys!

"Really!?" I asked angrily to look up and see Fae Littlesea running into the area with Megan, Jordan, Ryan, and Daryl.

"What's up guys?" Lucas asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. The others were all now making their way over, curious as to what was going on.

"The others need you back at the house," Megan explained. "It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Seth asked, now walking over with Lizzy.

"There's visitors," Daryl explained. "Something about originals?"

"Originals?" Lucas repeated, wide eyed. I then looked to see my phone was ringing, a million messages from my mother, father, Lily, and Masen all clouded on my phone.

"I think it's time to go," I said, shutting my phone and looking at the others. "Jen! Aidan!"

"What!?" Aidan called out, popping his head above the dunes. "We're a little busy!"

"Well we gotta run! Emergency at the main house!" Lizzy shouted at him. She then turned to the rest of us. "Come on, time to get the truck started."

With that, our final fun day of summer ended as we stormed off into the craziness of our unknown future.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Keep a look out for the next update, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

*Lily's POV*

I hadn't been doing much today. To be honest, it had been a pretty regular day helping Ethan, Cordelia, Robert, Grace, and Masen with their powers alongside Violet and Hazel. That's all we ever seemed to do nowadays, minus swarming around Renesmee since the attack. Grace, Ness, and I did go on a walk today– just to get Ness out. It was nice, just the three of us hanging out, spicing something up from the usual routine. Not to mention my birthday would be here in a few days and I wasn't sure how I was feeling. Nine years old yet I feel like I've lived a thousand lives.

"I think they're getting the hang of it," Grace said, walking up right next to me as we watched the others.

"I think so too," I agreed, watching Ethan and Robert battling it out while Cordelia and Masen fought. Hazel and Violet yelling things at all four of them, trying to get them to push their powers to their limit.

"Tyler wants to start training with us," Grace mentioned to me.

"Of course he does," I said, chuckling at the thought of my nephew. "I remember what that was like."

"What was it like?" Grace asked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking. Masen was young when everything happened, but you, Ness, Aidan, and Lizzy lived through it a great deal more than he did. With Lorenzo, that is..."

"I mean, I wanted to fight. To help. More so with Serena," I explained. "But I remembered being scared. Not knowing what's gonna happen. Tyler's scared, but he just doesn't like showing it. He's too much like his father to show any sort of vulnerability."

Grace snorted at this. "That's what I worry the most. I just hope he'll be okay, ya know?"

"He will be. That little boy has been fighting since the moment he was born," I said. "He'll handle it, Grace. Don't worry. One day this will all be but a distant memory."

"I hope so," she said. "In the meantime, I was thinking of maybe throwing Ness a baby shower."

"Baby shower?" I inquired excitedly. "That could be fun!"

"Yeah, nothing too crazy though," Grace added. "Maybe just me, you, Bella, your mom, Alice, Abby, Lizzy, Jen, Esme, Dru, Iris, Maysun, Jo, Emily, Leah, and Ella. Keep it simple, ya know."

"We could even just do a jack and jill. Make it a small family thing, plus members of the pack," I suggested.

"And we could throw it at the main house or I was thinking ours. Maybe get Ness out of that place for a little bit. I know it's driving her crazy," Grace said.

"I think if she stays one more day in that home she'll explode," I said. "She's been making Jake do laps with her around the house. I think it's driving him crazy too, especially since they can't be in their own home."

"Well once the babies are born, I'm sure it'll be fine," Grace said.

"Once those babies are born, you have nothing to worry about."

I frowned, hearing foreign words enter the air around us. I then turned around to see three dominate figures emerging from the woods. There was a woman in the middle, dressed in white. She had red hair, but familiar brown eyes. Eyes I've seen. On her right was a tall male, slim and muscular with spiky brown hair and deep eyes. On her left, was a man around her height. He had darker skin, but piercing blue eyes.

I could see behind them were two boys– in their late teens or early twenties. One had brown hair and the other blonde, but I couldn't really make out their features.

"Who are you?" I questioned slowly, causing the others to follow.

"Grandmother," Hazel whispered, causing me to look at her and Violet. I then looked at Ethan. His blue eyes were wide as he caught my glance.

"Hazel. Violet. A pleasant surprise," the woman spoke.

"You're Stephanie, aren't you?" I inquired immediately, causing the woman to look at me curiously.

"Yes, and let me guess, Lillian?" she asked.

"You know me?" I questioned incredulously.

"I do have a gift of sight. You don't become the original witch without the power," Stephanie responded. "Not only that, but you have Pearl's nose and those blue eyes, you got those from your father, Matthew. Those have been passed through the Williams family for centuries. Pearl had brown, like her mother, but Degory got it from his father, who inherited them from his father and so on. It's funny how humans come and go, but in a way they're still immortal. Through their descendants, no?"

"So what did I get from you then?" I quipped. "My ten-times great grandmother?"

She chuckled lightly at this, but before anyone could ask anything Meredith came barreling into the area. "Mother," she said.

"Meredith," Stephanie exclaimed in shock. "You're truly alive."

"Yes. I'm back," Meredith said, crossing her arms over her chest while Jamie, Danny, and George came close behind her.

"Oh...James," Stephanie said flatly, looking towards her son in-law with a lack of excitement.

"Stephanie," Jamie responded curtly.

"And this must be my grandson," Stephanie praised, ignoring Jamie as she looked towards Danny. "My, you look so much like your mother. Thank God."

"I forgot how much she lacked subtly," Hazel remarked dryly under her breath.

"Before this turns into a family blood battle, I think my undead niece owes me a hug," Noah remarked with a wide smile as he looked towards Meredith.

"That he does," Meredith responded, looking a bit more relaxed as he came over and swooped her up into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you, niche," he said. As they pulled away he chuckled and patted an amused Jamie on the back. "Jamie boy. Vi! Haze! Come here you kiddos. You too, Danny boy!"

"Uncle Noah," Violet said, giving him a hug as the others soon followed.

"Glad to at least have one joyful family reunion," Danny said as Noah ruffled his hair.

"You could at least be happy to see me too," Jeremiah remarked with Stephanie at his arm.

"That's debatable, Jeremiah," Meredith quipped as she approached her mother and step-father. "But I guess it's good to see you again. You too mother."

"I did miss you, my darling girl," Stephanie said, but before either could continue, they were interrupted.

"What's happening here?" Grandpa asked as he came into the area with Grandma, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, my parents, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper. Iris and Dru were also making their way over alongside Jo and Caleb. I could see Bo and Wes looking on curiously while Bo ran away.

"Cullen family, this is my mother. Stephanie," Meredith explained curtly. "Her mate, Jeremiah, her brother Noah, and then the two Lux Lamia with them are–"

"Rian and Theodore," Hazel said, watching the boys with unsteady eyes. The boys also looked back at Hazel. It was as if the three of them had something to say, but nothing was coming out.

"Lux Lamia?" Ethan questioned curiously, studying them. "There's more?"

"Don't worry, young Mr. Rider. There's no more besides them," Stephanie explained. "In fact, Hazel is quite familiar with these two, no?"

"Mother," Meredith warned.

"What's going on here?" Jacob demanded, walking outside of the house. He then noticed everyone and blinked. "Woah."

Renesmee came walking behind him, hand on her baby bump as she watched. "These are the originals? Aren't they?"

"Ah yes, the hybrid carrying the twins," Jeremiah spoke. "Leave it to one of the weakest immortals to produce two of the most powerful children in the world."

"Excuse me?" Renesmee questioned, raising her eyebrows. "I am not weak. You may be the first whatever, but that doesn't mean you can push us around. Especially on our territory."

"Jeremiah has the tendency to be a, how do you say, _dick_ ," Meredith responded while the original vampire grinned at her.

"What can I say? Happens when you're over a thousand years old," Jeremiah said nonchalantly. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Nothing?" Violet snorted. "Yeah right."

"So what brings you here, Mother?" Meredith asked.

"You've been searching for me dear. I'm only doing what you want," Stephanie said.

"No, I mean…Why reach out now? We've been trying to find you for almost a year now," Meredith pointed out.

"It wasn't the right time," Stephanie stated simply. "Then again, whenever is the right time. It's always go, go, go with you. After all, that's what got you killed in the first place?"

"Stop blaming Jamie for what happened. It's not his fault Rowena was jealous," Violet said. "In fact, Rowena's been after mother for centuries."

"Rowena?" Suddenly Abby, Lizzy, Aidan, Jen, Seth, and Lucas were in the area. Dressed in their swimwear. "As in Rowena of the Mackenzie Clan?"

"She's the witch working with Aro now," Lizzy stated icily.

"Of course she is," Meredith said, rolling her eyes. "Rowena's been causing trouble since the day she was born."

"Rowena was the witch that killed you?" I asked curiously.

"Call it sheer dumb luck," Meredith said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And…Sacrifice."

"You jumped in front of a killing curse that was about to hit Jamie," Hazel said.

"A killing curse?" Grace inquired. "I mean…An unspeakable curse?"

"Killing curses are a no no or something?" I asked, frowning. "Grace, I've seen you blow up a man with your magic."

"There's a difference with the kind of magic you saw me do. Killing curses are pure evil. They make sure you suffer a death worse than you could ever imagine," Grace explained. "There's good magic and there's evil magic. That…That is evil magic."

"You died for a man," Stephanie said icily.

"A man I loved. A man who I was meant to be with after all the heartache I went through. I deserved to be happy with someone and that someone is Jamie," Meredith continued on. "And if you didn't come here to help and just to criticize me, then bug off."

"I came to help, Meredith," Stephanie said. "However, you don't think I didn't want to see you again? After seventy-two years of you being dead?"

"I'm not sure, are you actually glad to see me?" Meredith persisted.

"Of course, Meredith," Stephanie answered. "And that's why I came to help you defeat Aro Volturi, especially since the greedy little man is at his wits end. I really thought he had potential."

"You thought wrong, mother," Meredith replied curtly.

"What does she mean?" Renesmee asked.

"What she means is, the originals had helped the Volturi defeat Romanians," Meredith explained. "In exchange for protecting and ruling the supernatural world and controlling it so it would never be revealed to the mortal eye."

"You put the Volturi in charge!?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Stephanie muttered. "For you see, Aro Volturi wasn't always this cruel monster. Sure, selfish and pigheaded, but never terrifying. I had known him when he was a young boy and he is nothing like that little boy anymore. Now a man who murdered his own sister to keep his life in order. Someone who uses the path of immortality for all the wrong reasons."

"Why should we trust you then?" Aidan questioned harshly. "Considering you helped them put the Volturi into power?"

"Calm down, boy-wonder," Jeremiah said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell my brother to calm down," I threatened, shaking a finger at him. "Only I can do that."

"Wanna fight about it?" Jeremiah challenged.

"Don't even think about it," Ethan said, growling at this as he came to my side. Grace and Masen also crouching around me. I could even see Aidan growling as he looked ready to pounce.

"There is no need too fight," Noah said, stepping between all of us. "Anyway, we made a mistake. However, you should trust us."

"Are you sure about that?" Uncle Jasper asked with raised eyebrows. "Considering you just threatened our kin?"

"We can trust them. They come with a treaty," Hazel announced, walking forward. She then looked towards the two lux lamia who had been quiet this whole time. "It's the boys, isn't it? Even though I asked they be kept secret."

"We had to, Haze. It was the only way would could prove our trust to you," Noah said.

"Don't be angry," the brunette boy, who I assumed to be Rian, looked helplessly at Hazel. "We thought this could be an opportunity for us to be together again. Please."

"We have to think about it," Hazel said. "However, in the meantime…" I then watched as in one whole stride she brought the boys into bone crushing hugs. "Oh, my boys. My babies."

"Your babies?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. Babies," Meredith explained solemnly. "These are Hazel's children."

"Children!?" Lizzy exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yes. Her children," Meredith replied, growing quiet. "Her boys…with Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo!?" Masen cried out. "As in… _The Lorenzo_? The Lorenzo that terrorized our family!?"

"Papa?" Jo whispered, covering a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. "You mean…"

"You mean you were able to have children?" Lizzy asked, wide eyed. I couldn't help but notice how she looked like someone told her she won lotto.

"Yes. In a magina piscina," Hazel explained, biting her lip. "Before Lorenzo married Serena, we had a brief affair. It was the 1920s. I had just moved to Detroit with Violet and Lorenzo was there. He was running free from the Volturi, living his life and running his pack. It's how he knew all about Lux Lamia and their purpose and so forth. He knew everything. We vacationed to Puerto Rico, I got pregnant through the use of the magina piscina. We were in love, but it wasn't a love that was meant to last because he loved Serena. I knew that. So, I let him go. I loved him, but I let him go. Serena knew about the children and we knew they would be in danger, so I kept them hidden. Kept them hidden from everything to protect them from the Volturi or anyone who would ever want them dead."

"No. Those are not Papa's children. He would've said something!" Jo seethed.

"Jo," Iris said, trying to console her sister. "Dad had things he kept from us, you and I both know he had another side to him."

"But this!?" Jo cried out, looking at the young boys. "How many more secret siblings do we have, huh Ris? Can we even believe them?"

"Jo, I want to, but they have Papa's eyes. You can't deny that," Iris said. "They have your eyes."

Jo looked at Iris with a sort of disgust before storming off. "Wait! Jo!" Iris called out.

"I got her," Caleb said, running after his mate. That left Iris running off into the other direction.

"Ris!" Dru shouted, running after her mate.

"I think it's best if we settle down for the day," Grandma Esme spoke up. "You're all welcome to come into our home."

"Thanks you, Esme. That's very kind of you," Stephanie said on behalf of the group. "Maybe tomorrow we can all discuss strategy."

Meredith shook her head as her mother left. "This is why I was worried about having her. I knew she'd cause trouble," Meredith muttered. "But she will be able to help us defeat the Volturi."

"Did grandmother make you two come?" Hazel asked her sons.

"Well, she told us about what was happening," Rian explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked the most like his mother as he looked around at everyone. "We've been laying low in the Russian countryside for the last five years."

"Not very fun, but I'm glad to be getting out of that wasteland," Theodore said, whistling as he looked around.

"Well it's not gonna be any much more fun over here, so hold your horses," I said, looking at the boys skeptically.

"Fair," Theodore said, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. "We're here for the battle anyway."

"Let's not discuss that tonight," Meredith said, placing hands on her grandchildren's shoulders. "Why don't we head to our house?"

"It does," Violet agreed, patting her nephews on the back. "In the meantime, time to tell your auntie how Russia's been."

As Meredith and her family left, that left ours wondering what to even say or do. "That was so weird," I said as Ethan came over to me. His arms wrapping around my waist.

"At this point if anybody else comes out with some strange family secret, I don't care," Robert said. "All I care about is getting the Volturi out of our lives and then getting my house back!"

"He's cranky with all the guests," Cordelia summarized.

"I can see that," Grace mentioned with raised eyebrows.

"And on that cue, I think it's time to go home for the night," I said, looking up at Ethan.

"I agree," he said as we all began to walk back. Grace and Masen had headed to pick up Tyler and Ella from Elaine and Tyler Sr.'s house.

"After this, are we still gonna be living here?" Ethan asked me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, the attic. I love it and stuff, but don't you want your own place?" Ethan asked.

"That would be nice. Maybe a cottage right next to Masen and Grace's. Make our own little make shift cul-de-sac," I said.

"I'm not against it. We can even build the house right up from scratch," Ethan said. "Build it for us and our kids."

"Our kids, hmmm?" I inquired, chuckling as I leant against him.

"Yeah, our kids," he said, smiling at me. "I mean, you want some one day, right?"

"Of course. We talked about this," I said, swinging our hands around now. "I don't know when, but one day."

"One day. Maybe get a farm out in Indiana," Ethan said. "Rebuild that mess of a house that burnt down. Build it up from scratch again like my parents had. Make room for us, for Lucas and Abby if they ever decide to settle down."

"I can't see those two ever settling down," I teased. "But maybe, one day."

"Yeah, one day," Ethan said as we then headed into the house, getting ready to savor the little time we had before Grace, Masen, and the kids would return.

*Dru's POV*

"Ris, can you please talk to me?" I asked, tapping gently against the door to our bedroom. Iris has ran in here earlier after learning about children her father had previously with Hazel.

"I don't want to talk," Iris proclaimed, although I could hear her sniffling.

"Babe, come on. Let me in," I pleaded.

"I'm dealing with something right now," she snapped. I sighed, opening the door anyway to find an old scrapbook shoved to the ground. Iris was quietly seated on our bed, facing out the window.

I paused and looked down, gingerly picking up the scrapbook. I knew what it was. It was filled with all of Iris's childhood photographs. It was one of her most treasured items. I never exactly looked in it. I wouldn't do it without her permission but as I picked it up I couldn't help but notice her father holding a young Iris and her sister.

Lorenzo didn't look like a blood thirsty demon. In fact, he looked like any regular father. His eyes squinting in laughter as the two girls crawled all over him.

"You were a cute kid," I mused quietly. Iris didn't say anything as I slowly approached her. "You never talk about them, ya know? Your parents."

"I know I don't. I don't for a reason," she said softly.

"Why? Because they caused others pain?" I asked. "They didn't necessarily cause you pain."

"They did though," Iris said, gripping tightly to the comforter. "All the secrets my father kept. All the secrets my mother kept…When my father died, I didn't necessarily understand what it meant. I just thought someone murdered him in cold blood, but then I discovered everything he has done in his lifetime. All the evil. Soon after my own mother as well. After everything they have done, how can I not just be mad? And now this! My father had children with another woman."

I looked down at the photographs again. One of Iris with Serena. I remembered Serena's face, oh so briefly. Her death to be specific. The way the life left her body that night in upstate New York. She was beautiful here, carefree. A young mother holding a little girl in her arms.

"They loved you though," I said gently. "Iris, your parents had secrets but they had secrets because they loved you. They wanted you to have nothing to do with the mistakes they made."

"But look at all the messes they left Jo and I to clean up after," Iris whispered harshly.

"Iris, your father may have had a reason as to why he never got to share those boys with you," I said. "He loved you, don't forget that."

"He loved me at what cost?" she whimpered. "He murdered other families and for what, mine?"

I sighed and took a seat beside her with the photograph book open on my lap. Iris looked back at it, her hand briefly touching the photograph of her whole family. How young she and Jo were and how innocent the family looked. Suddenly, Serena and Lorenzo didn't seem like such big scary monsters. They were just parents trying to protect their families.

"Love, he gave up everything for you to be safe. He did what the Volturi ordered him to do to protect you. Your mother did what the Volturi did in order to protect you, your sisters, and your aunts," I said. "Now what he did was wrong and cruel. However, look at my father."

"Dru, now is not the time," Iris told me.

"No! Look at mine," I shouted. "My father never gave a damn about me. Your father may have done horrible things, but at least he loved you. At least he cared and now you have two boys, two boys who have known your father for years. Who can keep you connected to your parents. Don't you want that?"

"I don't know," Iris whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"When Cordelia was born, I was terrified, but I kept her grounded. I gave her a connection to her mother," I said softly. "I knew her mother. I didn't know my own and I never will know my mother. If she loved me or not. Even if Cristina told me all the time how Bianca loved me, sometimes I think it's a waste. And when Cristina died, I made sure Cordelia knew her mother. I made sure she knew the sacrifice her mother made for her to live, but also how much she loved her because like Cordelia, I would never know my mother, but I did know Cristina. I knew Cristina, my aunt, and I made sure my sister would get some sort of closure. Just like Cristina gave me."

"I just can't keep doing this, Dru," Iris said, shaking her head. "I just can't. I don't think my heart can take it anymore. All this pain."

"Talk to me about it, then," I pleaded. "Please."

"I just wish they were here! I miss them and I hate that I do after everything they've done," Iris wailed. "But I miss them! They were my parents. They loved me and I loved them. You know...I told them I was gay before they died."

"You did?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I didn't think they would be okay with it. They're pretty old," Iris said, her eyes brimming up with tears. "But all my dad did was wrap me up in a big hug and my mom kissed my cheek saying they'd always known. My dad then saying why are you so scared, you're still our Iris. Nothing about that makes you any less of our daughter. They wanted to be there for everything and it makes me so mad that they won't get to have any of that! I hate that they weren't here for our wedding. I hate that they won't be here when we have children. I hate how they won't get to prove themselves. I just hate every single bit of it."

"I know, babe. I know," I said softly. Iris then broke down, falling against me. I hushed her as she cried into my chest. My hands running through her blonde locks as she sobbed into my t-shirt.

*Masen's POV*

"That's crazy to think that Lorenzo and Hazel had children together," I said to my wife as we walked home from her parents house. Tyler was currently passed out, sleeping against my chest while Ella did the same– her head lulling against Grace's shoulder.

"I mean, it's not the craziest thing this family will ever here," Grace joked.

"Still. I wonder when we're gonna stop with all the secret family members," I added lightly.

"Maybe once we get rid of the Volturi," Grace said, brushing Ella's hair back. "Anyway, I need to start planning a baby shower for Ness. We're gonna have some good and wholesome. Invite the whole family."

"You sure that's a good thing?" I teased.

Grace chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll be nice to have one. I loved it when we threw one for Ella and I would've loved one when I was pregnant with Tyler but that was not exactly ideal."

"No, it was not," I agreed thinking about the two very different pregnancies Grace had. "Your pregnancy with Tyler feels like a distant dream nowadays."

"It was so fast and terrifying. Sometimes I can't believe time's gone this fast," Grace said, looking back at our son. He was out like a light. I could tell by the way he was snoring and how his dreams were filled with him and his cousins running around, having fun.

"Yeah, it was," I said, running a hand through Tyler's hair. "We were kids when he was born, now…"

"We're adults with two children under our belts," Grace said to me as we headed up the steps to our cottage. "And I'm sure if we ever have another, you'll be an expert."

"Another?" I asked curiously, a grin playing on my lips.

"You never know," Grace teased as we went to put our kids to bed. That left the two of us in our bedroom.

"And not to mention Halloween is coming up and I'm sure the kids are getting ready to go trick or treating agains this year," Grace said. "And it'll be Ella's first one. I think she wants to be a bumble bee or maybe a dog. I don't know if she knows yet."

"She'll make a cute one either way," I said, wrapping an arm around my wife as we got settled on our bed. "I know Tyler's somewhere between Buzz from _Toy Story_ or a race car driver. I don't know, Wes is also trying to convince him and Bo to dress up as wolves or something."

"All excellent choices," Grace said, giggling. "The twins will be born by then. That'll be a fun Halloween, don't ya think?"

"That will be. And Christmas, and Thanksgiving. All the big name holidays," I continued, causing my wife to grin.

"See, happiness is coming soon, Mase. You just have to find it," she said.

"I think you're right," I agreed, smiling down on the love my life. Grace smiled as she then placed a hand on my chest and reached up to kiss my lips. I grinned against them as she climbed across the bed and over onto my lap. Her blonde locks flowing in a fan as she looked at me with her sea blue eyes.

"Remember when I'd sneak into your apartment at night?" I whispered against her soft kisses.

"You think I could forget?" Grace giggled, running a hand through my hair. "That's how we fell in love. To think, I was so scared of wanting to be with you. I didn't know how to trust anyone, but I can't deny what I felt after that first night. The first night you crawled through my window and held me. I never wanted to leave your side again."

"You know, the first time I saw you I quoted Shakespeare," I mused fondly.

"You hate Shakespeare," she said, giggling. "You quoted it?"

"Lily and Ness teased me endlessly," I said, running a hand through her hair, letting the locks flow like water between my fingers. _"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_ _It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,_ _As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,_ _And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…."_

"You quoted that when you saw me?" Grace said, her eyes widening. "The scene when Romeo meets Juliet for the first time?"

"Yeah. That's how I knew. My mopey, brooding teenage self took one look at you and was smitten for life," I said sheepishly. "I know, I'm a dork."

"No, I think that just made the top ten list of your most romantic moments," Grace said, pressing another kiss to my lips.

"Does that surpass our New Years kiss?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, but it's very close," Grace said, giggling. She paused, cupping my cheek gently. "And that's why I thank the universe everyday for the life I have. Despite all the heartache we're gonna endure, you were worth every moment Masen Cullen."

"As you, Grace Cullen," I said as she pressed another kiss to my lips. The two of us grinned as we melted against one another that night, forgetting any sort of worry we had.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and look out for the next update!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

*Renesmee's POV*

"You should really be resting, dear," my grandmother chided as I placed a cake into the oven. "Your due date is approaching."

"I can't help it, Grandma," I said, sighing. "I'm so bored and hey, this at least allows me to help out around the house without someone flipping out. I tried dusting the furniture the other day and I think my dad had a vampire stroke and don't get me started on Jake."

"Men," Grandma Esme stated simply, shaking her head while I chuckled.

It's been a couple of days since the Originals arrived and not only that, it was the beginning of September. My birthday would be in a few days, then my mothers, and then the twins– whenever they decided to show.

Things have been a bit awkward since the Originals showed up. I was fond of Noah. He was polite and kind, but Stephanie was very aloof and Jeremiah spent most of his time fighting with others. Hazel's children usually stayed out of the way. In fact, I barely have seen them leave their house. Maybe once or twice. Theodore did try flirting with Cordelia and Abby, which didn't settle well with either with them. I'm pretty sure Abby sparked him across the front lawn and Cordelia mind controlled him to slap himself silly. I don't know if that turned him on more or scared him. Rian was fairly quiet and stuck around the ones he knew, mostly hanging around Daniel and George.

"Anyway, I like cooking with you. I know Jake doesn't expect me to cook for him. He does a majority of the cooking," I continued, shrugging. "Actually, scratch that– all the cooking."

Grandma Esme chuckled at this. "Well, of course. Anything for my granddaughter."

"Thanks," I said, smiling widely. "Plus it helps the others out. The pack and everyone are working overtime for me and Jake to be safe. This is the least I could do for them, bake some brownies and a cake."

"That cake is going to go fast with those wolves," Lily said, whistling as she walked into the kitchen with Masen and Grace. "Smells good though."

"Oh I know. I live with one," I said, chuckling. "Jake will scarf down anything in front of him. I feel like I've seen him eat a whole Turkey once."

"Wouldn't put it past the ole dog," Masen said, leaning against the counter.

"What are you three up to?" Grandma Esme asked curiously.

"Just got out of a meeting with the originals," Lily explained. "However, it was more like Meredith and her mother yelling back and forth at each other…In fact, it's still going on. Just the leaders now and I'm pretty sure they're still fighting."

"Kind of awkward," Masen added, wincing a bit.

"That doesn't sound too fun," I muttered, raising my eyebrows.

"Eh. However, we have a few strategies lined up. Mostly battle strategies and ways to fight," Lily said. "What really counts is if we could get more information about the newborns the Volturi are cultivating."

"Well we have one clue. Maria's newborns," Masen said. "Uncle Jasper's been training us a done on how to defend ourselves from them, but the problem is we don't know how many. Uncle Jasper says Maria could've made as many as fifty."

"Well, we've been following the missing persons cases in Europe," I mentioned. "However, it's so hard to pinpoint. They knew we would be watching."

"Well, surprisingly some of the members my family have been helping us with that one," Grace said, mentioning the Russo-Sanders Clan which was kind of helping us even though they said no to our fight. "They say that the Volturi are being strategic about it. Particularly taking a handful from each country it seems."

"And Uncle Jasper says Maria is notoriously good at this, especially when she has help," Lily added. "Considering she has the Volturi on her side now, who knows what kinds of resources Maria has."

"I am trying not to think," I said, shivering at the thought of a bunch of thirsty newborns on the battle field.

"Grandma, you fought against newborns from Victoria's army," Masen said, looking towards our grandmother. "Was…Was it really that bad?"

"Yes and no," she answered, biting her lip. "To be honest, Jasper prepared us for what's to come. However, it was terrifying. We could've definitely lost our lives. I remember this one girl…We were going to give her mercy, but the Volturi…They just…"

"Bree Tanner." We all turned in surprise to see Fred, the repulsive vampire that was best friends with Grace's father. Right next to him was Tyler Martin Sr. "Her name was Bree."

"How do you know that?" Grandma Esme asked curiously.

"Lily," Tyler answered, causing Lily to nod hesitantly.

"Awhile back I had been having dreams about her and a mate– Diego," Lily explained. "Just dreams, couldn't pinpoint them well, but Bree told me to come to Fred and Tyler. Explain to them everything."

"She was a sweet girl," Tyler said softly. He then looked at his daughter. "Reminded me a great deal of you, Grace."

"She was only sixteen when she died," Fred added, sighing unhappily. "Unfortunately she never got to live a real life…"

"I remember when she died," Grandma Esme spoke up, her tone grim. "Poor thing…Felix was the one to execute her."

"Felix? Not surprised," Fred said, whistling.

"That's what they used him for." We all turned to see Lizzy making her way into the room towards the rest of us and towards the fridge. She then gave us a quizzical look, "What…Do you want me to beat around the bush or no?"

"I mean, be as open as you want, Liz," Lily said, shrugging.

"I didn't know that side of Felix, but I know what he did and it wasn't all roses and daisies," Lizzy answered, coming over with a glass of blood substitute. "He killed people. I know he did, his eyes were red. I wasn't stupid…"

"Didn't that bother you?" Grace asked gently.

"It did, but he was respectful," Lizzy explained hesitantly. "My first week there I was on hunger strike. I refused to drink human blood…He was the one that took the blow for me. Got the rest of us the chance to drink animal blood. Did a lot of bad things, but had his perks."

Before anyone could respond, a frenzy of young wolves came rushing into our room. Kylie, Daryl, and Mo were leading the way followed by the others– Miley, Megan, Fae, Ryan, Eugene, Jordan, and so on.

"Slow down, kiddos," Jake chided as he came in right behind them. "No need to run! We are guests!"

"Sorry. We're just starving, Jake," Jordan said, rubbing his stomach.

"Doesn't give you the excuse to be a jackass," Fae said, rolling her eyes.

"Come here, kids. I have dinner all ready," Grandma Esme said, gesturing to where she set up everything on the table.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Esme," Jake said as the young wolves all gathered around the table.

"It's not a problem. I know it's been hard with Aidan not being able to cook like he used to with all the patrolling he's had to do," Esme said. "And the same goes for the others. Anyway, it's what I love to do."

"Still, thank you," Jake said, smiling gratefully at her.

I smiled as I went back to checking on my cake. The others dispersing, but I watched the other wolves from afar. I wondered if my kids would be more like me or Jake? The twins seem like they'll be taking more after me, but I wonder if we'll have shape shifting children. I wondered if Fae or the others would be watching out for my kids when they phased.

"Who knows, but right now I can tell you they're happy," Lizzy said to me. I turned to see my sister who was smiling gently at me.

"Can you read their thoughts?" I asked, placing a hand on my baby bump.

"Yeah," Lizzy said, placing a hand on my arm. "They like your voice…And Jake's…And even mine and Masen's. They're excited to meet us all."

"That's good to hear," I said, grinning at my baby bump. I then turned to my sister and placed my free hand on top of the hand that was resting against my arm. "Speaking of being happy…"

"What?" Lizzy inquired.

"Are you happy?" I asked curiously. "With Seth, I mean. You guys seem happy."

Lizzy blushed at this as she looked away from me briefly, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Actually, yeah. Very happy. I…I never thought I could love after Felix. I know that sounds so… _Dramatic_ , but Seth…He was always there. Even when I was with Felix, like always in the back of my head. He makes me happier than anything has in such a long time…."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, running a hand through her bronze curls.

"And the two of us were able to find each other, despite me thinking I couldn't have children and now," Lizzy trailed off. "There is the chance. Hazel did…Somehow…I don't know."

"I know, baby girl," I said.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I really hope it's a possibility," Lizzy told me.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm happy seeing you like this. You haven't been like this in such a long time…"

"I know, but I'm glad I can feel whole again, with all of you," Lizzy said. I smiled at this as the two of us then hug.

"Hate to interrupt, but I think we have a date with patrol," Seth said, looking at the two of us with pink cheeks.

"Oh right," Lizzy said, chuckling as she pulled away from me. "I'll talk to you soon, Ness."

"Okay. Stay safe out there, you two," I said.

"Of course," Lizzy said, taking Seth's hand as the two walked out the backdoor. I then turned to see Jacob at the table. He was smiling and laughing with the younger wolves, but his eyes caught mine and he couldn't help but give me that goofy, loving grin.

And in that moment, for the first time in a long time, suddenly I was very excited for the future.

*Dru's POV*

"And I won't let you risk my pack that way," Jo growled at Stephanie, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who let you come in here and suggest battle strategies?"

We were all currently gathered at the main Cullen home. As in we, I meant all leaders. People like Carlisle, Stephanie, Meredith, Isaiah and Ada Jones, and a couple of other familiar faces. I was here because I would be leading the healers during this fight. I would be on the sidelines with witches and warlocks who could heal those who were injured or in pain. Some witches tended to specialize in medicine, like Ava Williams.

I had also been here as a representative of those from the Volturi, in case we needed a Volturi child's brain to pick. I had lived there the longest so I had the most knowledge out of all my siblings. There was of course Eleazar and a few ex-guards on our side, but Aro was my father. I should be able to know how to defeat my father the best.

"Mother," Meredith warned, studying Stephanie with close eyes. "This is the Cullen's property and home."

"But she isn't a Cullen," Stephanie pointed out. I bit my lip as I watched my sister in-law grip to the table of Carlisle's study.

"She is our friend," Carlisle said gently, trying not to stir the pot anymore.

"Love," Caleb warned, placing his hands on his wife's hips. "Why don't we get some fresh air?"

"Why? So I can let the woman who decided to spring Hazel's spawn on me make all the decisions! I don't think so," Jo hissed.

"Let's refrain from calling my grandchildren spawn, please," Meredith said.

"Technically they aren't even your grandchildren," Stephanie mentioned, causing Meredith to frown at her mother.

"Please, we're all acting like children here," Jeremiah entailed. "If you wanted our help so badly then why are you acting like everything we wish to do is sinful."

"Because it's stupid," Jo spat. She then shook her head. "I've had enough of this. I need air."

"Like I said?" Caleb questioned. Jo just made a huffing sound before marching out the door. I turned to the others who were in this room.

"She had a point," Ada added. "Having the Valentino Pack be the first line of defense is not a good idea. I do agree it must be the vampires only due to the fact these will be trained Volturi fighters. Not that Children of the Moon are weaker and neither are witches, but this is their own kind."

"Yes, but vampire on vampire doesn't always work. Sometimes one must use a little more fire power," Jeremiah entailed. "Being that I am the original vampire, I think I know a thing or two…"

"Not always," Noah spoke up, raising his eyebrows. "Look, don't you think you two tortured these people enough? Let us stick to their strategies and we'll provide the fire power. After all, that's why they called upon us."

"Fine," Stephanie said, huffing.

"Why don't we disband for the day," Carlisle suggested. "Things are getting heated up in here…"

"I agree," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. With that, everyone slowly began to branch away from the group. I had been walking down the hall when a familiar blonde haired vampire decided to walk along side me.

"How are you, Dru?" Carlisle asked me once we were away from them all.

"Okay, I guess," I answered, shrugging. "Kind of annoyed after that meeting, but what can you do?"

"True," Carlisle said before pausing. "I've been meaning to ask…How is Iris doing? I can tell Jo isn't exactly in high spirits."

"Not well," I answered truthfully. "I mean, I think it freaks her out to have two half-siblings. Obviously Jo is angry, but I think they'll learn to come to terms with it."

"That's good," Carlisle replied before crossing his arms behind his back.

"Do you think they know what they're doing?" I asked him curiously. "The originals, I mean."

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Carlisle told me. "However, they're the three most powerful creatures on their earth. Having them on our side is crucial."

"You know what I never got," I said to Carlisle. "How come if they were the most powerful, then how come my father and his brothers become the hot shots of our world?"

"Well Stephanie put them into power. She probably didn't want the position," Carlisle said. "She tried it before and it wasn't suited for her. After the Romanians took things too far, she encouraged the Volturi to be the new leaders of the vampire world."

"But she would've been so much better," I protested.

"Yes, but sometimes it's just better if someone with too much power is not in charge," Carlisle said. "Sometimes you need a middle person. Someone who will understand the other."

"I wonder who that someone will be if we dismantle the Volturi?" I muttered.

"It has to be someone strong," Carlisle said softly.

"Would you do it?" I asked him. "After all, you're a natural born leader. A regular George Washington, Carlisle."

The Cullen patriarch chuckled. "Although flattered, no. I have a family to think about, not that it should stop me…But we never wanted any of this. It would have to be someone else…Maybe someone like you."

"Like me?" I almost chocked on air. "Why me?"

"You knew the Volturi better than anyone else. It's why you're always helping us," Carlisle explained. "You know this system the best and not only that, but you're a fair person, Dru. Also a natural born leader."

"I never thought so," I confessed. "I always assumed I was a follower. A screw up even."

"I don't think so," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"But would people even want a new Volturi to take over?" I asked softly.

"The way I see it, you are your father's heir, but we should vote democratically," Carlisle said, looking out towards the window to see where the others were all getting along with their daily routines. "However, it's something to think about."

"I guess," I answered.

"In the meantime, I'll see you around, Dru," Carlisle said, giving my shoulder a squeeze before leaving me alone with my thoughts. I mean, me…Leader? That's funny. Would I even be able to lead an entire group of supernaturals and protect them? I mean I spent my whole life protecting the ones I love…Would I be able to be a ruler?

I shook the thought out of my head before heading back home. There I found Iris curled in bed looking through her photo album again.

"Babe," I said, studying her carefully. "You could maybe not always come back here and try to talk to the boys."

"No," Iris insisted, closing the book and looking up at me. "I want nothing to do with them."

"But it wouldn't hurt to talk," I pointed out.

"Dru," Iris whined. "I don't want to talk about this again. Okay?"

"Ris-"

"Dru, please," Iris begged. "I've been through enough."

"Fine," I agreed, sighing as I then collapsed beside her on the bed. Iris chuckled as she proceeded to gather me into her arms and I laid my head against her chest. "Anyway, I'm not in the mood to really talk about that anyway."

"Ah so you do understand?" Iris muttered jokingly, running a hand through my hair. "What is it, babe?"

"To be honest, I just want you to hold me and I just want us to watch a movie or something," I muttered, burying my face further into her chest. "Because I want nothing to do with the world right now."

Iris smiled gently at this before turning on the T.V. "Sounds like a plan."

So I stayed curled up in Iris's arms and tried to relax for a bit, despite Carlisle's suggestion ringing in my head. Was he even right? Or is it just the stress talking? Who knows, but I definitely know there's no way I'd make a good leader.

*Abby's POV*

"I'm glad we decided to do this again," Lucas said to me as we sat on the sand of the first beach at La Push. We were holding hands, watching the waves crash. "I mean, as much as I like hanging out with the others I'm glad it's just the two of us."

"Me too," I agreed. "We haven't had a lot of time to be by ourselves recently."

"No, we have not," Lucas said, playing with my hand in his. I smiled warmly at this as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"I wish we could run away from it all, ya know?" I said softly.

"Sparky, I've ran my whole life and it never solves any problems," Lucas replied, running a hand through my hair. "I wish it did, but…This is one of those cases."

"I don't think I can face him," I whispered to Lucas. "My father, I mean. Aro…I don't know if I ever want to see him again, even if it is to kill him. But I know I have to see him and I know it has to be my hands that kill him."

"Abby, you don't have to be the one to kill Aro," Lucas pointed out. "You know that, right?"

"I know, but he is my father. I feel as if he's my responsibility," I whispered. "Especially after everything with Serena. I love my parents, but I can't help the fact that Aro and Serena are my biological parents. I need to end him before he hurts someone else I love."

"The same goes for everyone that will be putting their lives on the line that day," Lucas said. "We all have a reason to end the Volturi."

"Still," I said, my eyes looking out towards the distant sunset. "Someone will have to end Aro Volturi and I know it had to be me."

"Well, until then try not to think about it," Lucas said, running a hand through my hair. "Okay?"

"I'm trying," I said, closing my eyes as I buried my face into Lucas's shoulder. I took a deep breath. "I'm trying."

However, when I opened them I wasn't with Lucas anymore. I was on a snowy field. It was bare as the snow began to slowly flurry down and add more to the already white abundance. It was cold and I could feel myself growing cold as I stood there by myself.

"Hello?" I called out, looking all around at the area I was in. "Lucas? Lucas…Where are you?" I bit my lip, desperately trying to find someone that would call out to me.

"Abby," a voice said. I turned to see Lizzy. She was standing there in the field dressed in a white dress.

"Lizzy?" I whispered.

"Why did you do this to me?" Lizzy whispered. "Why did you betray me? What did I do wrong, cousin? I just wanted to be happy."

"Lizzy?" I further questioned, but that's when a red stain began to pool in the center of her stomach.

"Lizzy!" I screamed, rushing forward as my cousin collapsed. "Lizzy, don't do this. Don't do this." However, as I tried to hold onto her she began to crumble. It was as if her whole form had been turning to dust, her eyes suddenly losing all life and I watched as she left for good.

"Lizzy!" I screamed, looking all around. "Lizzy!"

"She isn't here, young Cullen. However, I have someone else you might be interested in."

I paused and slowly turned around. I expected Aro, but instead it was a woman.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I think you know," she crooned. That's when it hit me. _Maria._ I had never seen the vampire before, but she was beautiful. Long midnight black hair, porcelain skin, but there was evilness in her appearance. Those demon, blood red eyes and a smile that had lips as red as the blood her teeth spilled. I paused, watching as the red eyed vampire appeared holding Lucas by the neck. He was looking at me with fearful blue eyes.

"Abby," Lucas pleaded. "Abby!

"Let him go," I demanded, trying to rush forward. However, I couldn't. I was stuck. Frozen in the ground. "Don't hurt him!"

"What? My precious little play thing?" Maria inquired, stroking the side of Lucas's face. "I don't think so."

"Please, don't hurt him," I begged, clasping my hands together. "Please. He hasn't done anything wrong. Please."

"He's done everything wrong, little Cullen," Maria said. "He must pay for his sins and yours."

"We didn't do anything wrong! If anything, take me," I cried out. "Please, take me."

"No, this is what your fate will be," Maria bellowed, holding even tighter to Lucas. "You must suffer! For it all! You must suffer the sins of the father and the lover!"

"What are you talking about?" I sobbed. "Just please. Please. Don't hurt anyone I love. Please."

However, Maria didn't listen. Instead, Maria's hands clasped around his neck and I watched with horror as they snapped Lucas's neck.

I could feel my heart breaking as I let out a terrifying scream. "No!" I shrieked, trying to run to him but was frozen in place. Maria just looked at me with a devilish hint in her eyes as suddenly threw a touch onto his body. His body turning to dust right before me.

"No! Lucas!" I screamed, collapsing to the ground. "NO!"

"Baby! Baby- wake up!"

That's when I jolted awake. I was breathing heavily as I looked to see my mother at the edge of my bed. I could tell she had been reading and my dad, he was there too, right behind my mother as she reached out for me. I remembered now. I had gone to bed early. I had wanted sleep. My parents had been doing this, sitting at the edge of my bedroom.

My bedroom. I was in my bedroom. The posters, the photos, the furniture. I was safe and I was in my room.

"Angel, it was just a dream," my mother said soothingly.

"Maria," I blurted out, causing my father to look at me with an even more panicked expression.

"Maria? What about Maria?" my dad asked me.

"She…She…Lucas's ex-girlfriend," I couldn't control myself. "But, Lucas. Where is he?"

"Baby, Lucas is downstairs with Robert and Cordelia helping out with research. He's safe," My mom said, but that's all I needed to hear.

I then jolted out of my bed and felt my feet slamming against the hardwood. I didn't even breathe or think as I headed straight for the library.

When I got there, absolutely a mess I stumbled breathlessly to see Cordelia sitting on Robert's lap. My sister had been laughing as the two of them looked at something, but that sudden expression changed when she noticed me.

"Abby?" Cordelia said in alarm.

"Sparky?" I turned to the side to see Lucas standing up now. He had a worried look on his face while I could see Cordelia and Robert sharing the concerned sentiment.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked me.

"Should I get Alice or Jasper?" Robert questioned, looking at the others for verification.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I ran right straight into Lucas. He immediately relaxed even though I rammed my head straight into the middle of his chest and began to sob. "Shhh," he hushed me, running a hand through my hair. "Shhh, it's okay. It was a bad dream. It was only a dream."

"It was terrible," I cried. "You…Maria she…She killed you…And, then Lizzy…I betrayed– oh god. Oh god."

Lucas grew tense again at the mention of Maria, but kept his composure. "I'm alive. I'm right here. I am never leaving you, Abby," Lucas whispered, running a hand through my hair while also gripping on tightly to me. "No one is. Everything's fine."

"It felt so real," I whispered through my tears.

"I know, Sparky. I know," Lucas whispered, pressing a kiss firmly to the top of my head. "I gotcha."

I nodded weakly, burring my face into his chest some more. My tears being soaked up by the fabric of his shirt.

"Look, why don't we get you back upstairs?" Lucas suggested. "I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied meekly.

However, my body was still shaking. Lucas noticed this and instead of making me walk, without any hesitation, he scooped me up in his arms. Lucas held me tightly to his chest as if I were a rag doll and carried me out of the room. I felt myself growing embarrassed, but relieved as I gripped to my boyfriend.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I noticed my parents had been watching as Lucas carried me into my bedroom. Gently, he placed me in the bed and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't go," I pleaded, grasping his hand. "Please."

"You know I have to," Lucas said, his tone heartbroken as he brushed my hair back gently. "I wish I could, but I can't."

I sighed, wanting to hold on to him a little longer. However, my dad then clasped a hand on his shoulder, startling Lucas.

"Maria…Huh?" Dad commented, looking at Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas responded weakly, looking up at my father pleadingly. "It was a long time ago. I was young and…"

"No, no I get you," my dad said surprisingly. "I'm sorry, son….That bitch is crazy." Lucas nodded at my father, my father nodding at him. I looked towards my mother who was smiling gently at me.

"We'll leave you two alone," she said, taking my father's hand and leading him out of the room.

I chuckled as the door closed, leaving Lucas and I in the bedroom. "So…It takes me having a traumatic nightmare for us to sleep together?" I sniffled.

Lucas shook his head chuckling at this, a grin on his face as he slipped his shoes off. I then opened the covers up for him, allowing Lucas to crawl right in beside me. I immediately melted against my boyfriend as he took me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my body. I concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart, trying to relax at his touch. His hands running through my hair.

"So…Maria?" Lucas inquired.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. "I don't think you've ever had a nightmare about Maria?"

"I've never even met or seen Maria," I confessed. "But it was Maria alright. She told me so…"

Lucas froze at this and held me tighter. "I don't like the sound of that, Abbs."

"I don't either," I agreed. "Lucas, I can't even trust my own mind anymore. I don't know what to do. I can't even sleep."

"You'll sleep" he told me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'll be right here with you, _mo nighean donn._ I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because I'm going to need you for the next one," I whispered in exhaustion against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, pressing his lips to the top of my head before resting his chin against the top of mine.

With that, I fell into a dreamless sleep. My mind whirling as I relaxed in Lucas' arms, trying not to think about anything else.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Here you go, my sweet niece," Aunt Alice sung, handing me a sash with the words _Mommy-to-be_ on them. I looked to see Aunt Rosalie was forcing Jacob into a similar one with the words _Daddy-to-be_ on them.

"Thanks," I said, chuckling as I looked towards my peeved off husband. Aunt Rosalie looked rather smug at the fact she was able to get him into the outfit.

It was nearing the middle of September. My birthday had passed and so had my mother's, and now we were just waiting for the babies to arrive. It's been a rather stressful time, I know it has been. I know Jacob is trying to hide as much as he possibly can from me because he doesn't want me to stress out for the babies sake, but I was oddly mellow. My children would be coming soon and I couldn't be happier.

That's why this baby shower was planned. It was in our backyard with all of our family and friends here. Grandpa Charlie cooking burgers and hot dogs with Billy, Sue, Jen, Aidan, and Leah; Paul and Ethan chasing all the kids around, Claire and Lexie helping Lily with the organization of presents; Grace and Masen conversing with Jared and Kim; my aunts and uncles either helping out or hanging out with members of the pack; Lizzy and Seth conversing with the younger wolves; Abby and Lucas drinking beer and teasing Robert, with Cordelia, Dru, and Iris; Grandpa and Grandma setting up the table….It was a picture perfect day. The perfect family gathering.

"I think I see a toy car over there and I am excited," Jacob whispered to me as he looked towards the presents stacking up into a pile.

"Why do I have the feeling someone else might be using that more than our own children?" I quipped to my husband.

He chuckled at this as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, we can have fun as well."

"In that case, I think Aidan and Jen might've gotten the twins the entire Harry Potter set," I remarked casually.

"Books or movies?" Jacob inquired.

"Books and movies," I clarified, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Well, I mean the babies are a little two young for those," Jacob trailed off.

"Much too young," I agreed, giggling.

"The babies haven't even been born yet and you're already taking things away from them?" Grace teased, chuckling as she walked over to us.

"Hey! To be fair, I will be delivering two babies," I replied lightly, rubbing my stomach. "I deserve a little something out of this."

"Did you decide if it would be a natural birth or c-section?" Grace asked me curiously.

"We're hoping for natural birth, but worst case scenario Grandpa and Ava are ready for the most extreme measures for a c-section with Dru on standby," I replied, holding on tightly to Jacob's hand.

"Good to have a healer in the family," Grace said, looking towards Dru. "I'd be probably dead if it wasn't for her…Well, to be fair I was."

"Glad to see you joking about it," Masen remarked dryly, coming over to his wife's side.

"I think I can joke about it. It's been over two years," Grace said, rolling her eyes as she leant against him. "Anyway, to be fair, half of the people here have either been resurrected or reached the brink of death. Remember you, Mr. Comatose?"

"Oh god. Don't remind me," Masen said, shaking his head.

"You missed everything that night," I pointed out.

"Yeah and it was horrifying to wake up and find Ava holding a newborn baby in her arms with Zach and our grandparents, yet everyone else was gone?" Masen said.

"Point taken," Grace said.

I chuckled as I leant against Jacob who brought me closer to him. My hand and his hand on my baby bump, the babies kicking away today.

"They are definitely rioting in there today," Jacob mentioned, looking down at my abdomen.

"I think they're getting restless," Masen said, eyebrows raised. "They want to be with the rest of us."

"Soon," I said, lovingly rubbing my baby bump. "Very soon."

"In the meantime, let's celebrate. There's a ton more presents to open," Grace insisted.

"Sounds like ap lan," I said, chuckling as Jacob and I began to head to the big present pile. Our entire family gathering around us, taking pictures as we unwrapped the various shades of colored paper.

Lily and Ethan got us a ton of onesies, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got us a ton of clothing we're not allowed to open until the babies are born, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett got them the toy car set (which had Jacob whirling), a Harry Potter starter kit from Aidan and Jen of course, my dad got the babies a tiny play piano, my mother an entire collection of all the classics; Masen, Grace, and the kids got us a play pen, Lizzy got them a paint set, Seth and the Clearwaters a toy play house, Abby and Lucas got them some sick toys, strollers from my grandparents, Grandpa Charlie got them their first fishing poles, and so on. I think my favorite were the two stuff wolves from Embry and Carly thinking they're clever.

"So…Names? Do we get to hear them?" Lily asked curiously once the present unraveling was done. There was currently two gigantic paper sheets Aunt Rose and Grandma set up where people were writing suggested names.

"My two new cousins shall be Tyler and Han Solo," Tyler proclaimed over by the table where he and the other kids were suggesting names.

"There's already two Tylers," Lucia pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Who says there can't be a third," my nephew said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's too many. Also Han Solo is a fake name!" Lucia continued. "Auntie Ness and Uncle Jay will give them beautiful names like Karen or Mildred."

Jacob look horrified as he approached the kids. "We're flattered, but no need to fight. I'm sure whatever we decide you kids will like. After all, they'll be your new playmates."

"Depends," Lucia said, causing Jacob to chuckle and shake his head as the two kids scurried away.

"So?" Lily asked curiously.

"We haven't been really thinking about names," I confessed to Lily.

"Last time we talked about names was the night Ness…" Jacob trailed off as he came over back to us. He was looking at me solemnly.

"Oh," Lily said softly.

"Truthfully, I need to see their faces. Name them then," I explained, holding Jacob's hand in mine as I tried to lighten the mood.

"You know, Charlie is a very good baby name," my grandfather remarked, making his presence known.

"We'll think about it," I said, chuckling. "However, Grandpa, how did you and Grandma Renee come up with Momma's name?"

"Well Marie was after Renee's mother, ya see, but Isabella…" Grandpa paused and smiled a bit, looking towards my mother. "We thought it was going to be a boy and we were going to name him after my father, Geoffrey….But then your mom was born and she was the most beautiful little thing we ever saw so we gave her the most beautiful name we could find…Isabella." My mom could obviously hear that as she turned from where she was talking to smile at my grandfather.

"Awe," I said, smiling happily at them.

"What about you, Jacob? Where did you get your namesake?" Lily asked curiously. "If we're going to do this. We all know where Renesmee's comes from. Speaking of, what even is your full name?"

"Jacob Ephraim Black," my husband confirmed. "The Black names all run in the family. Ephraim was my father's grandfather and Jacob goes all the way back. Our parents stuck with names that ran in the family. Rachel and Rebecca's names come from twins on my mother's side."

"Do twins run in our family? I wonder," I said.

"Probably years ago," Grandpa Charlie said. "On the Swan side it was mostly only children. Not very sure about Renee, but your mother broke that only child tradition with you three."

"And we're the best three grandchildren you'll ever have," I prompted, causing my grandfather to chuckle and ruffle my hair.

"Thinking about it, Jacob Jr. doesn't sound like a bad name for one of them," my husband joked, rubbing my belly.

"Please," Lily scoffed. "Like the world needs another Jacob?" Jake looked sourly at Lily while I giggled.

"No, no. This baby obviously is a Seth," Seth said, coming over with my sister. "Just kidding. Do something original. How many of one name could we possibly have?"

"Anything in mind?" I inquired lightly.

"He has the worst taste in baby names," Lizzy said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! My names are pretty great," Seth retorted, smiling up at Lizzy.

"God help our children," Lizzy said, but immediately turned pink when she realized what she said. I could see Seth's cheeks going pink as well.

"I'm sure they're not too bad," I continued, trying to normalize the situation. "Anyway, whatever they end up being named I'm sure it will match whoever they'll be perfectly."

"Agreed," Jacob said, patting Seth on the back, spooking him a bit.

"Ness! Jacob!" Aunt Alice chirped. We all looked to see my aunt running over to us in her little stilettos. "Come! Time for some games!"

"Games?" I questioned, quirking my head towards Jacob who looked horrified.

"Shortie…"

"Come, it'll be fun," Aunt Alice vowed, grabbing both of our hands.

"Oh boy," I said, sharing an equally confused face with my husband to where Uncle Emmett was looking rather mischievous about something. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because this is about to be super embarrassing," Jacob said to me. I chuckled as we headed over to our family for more fun and games.

*Nahuel's POV*

"Well, that was fun…Wasn't it?" Jen inquired to me and Maysun as we helped clean up after the baby shower on the Cullen property. "Some nice wholesome fun."

I was pretty beat up. I had been helping with the kids all day and I was exhausted. Not only that, but it was also a lot of mental trying to not kick myself being that Ren is about to explode any day now with twins and that meant a higher chance of the Volturi hurting her and her children.

"Guess so," I replied.

"It was," Maysun agreed, biting her lip. "However…I…Never mind."

"What?" Jen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…I think it's getting to Jackson," May said. "Children, I mean."

"Kids?" I questioned, frowning.

"I think being that he's been the fun uncle this whole time and after everything he's gone through, I think he wants a baby," Maysun said.

"Aw, that'd be so great, May," Jen gushed. "You'd make such an amazing mother."

"She would," I agreed, looking at my older sister. "But you don't know, do you?"

May shook her head. "I…I don't know if I can have kids anymore. Not only that but, with everything going on we can't get pregnant now. Jackson knows this, but it breaks my heart that maybe this is something we could've had..."

"Don't say that, May," Jen said softly. "We're not dead yet."

"I finally find happiness with someone I love, truly, and that's all about to be taken away," Maysun whispered harshly, her eyes welling up with tears. "Jackson gave me a life I never thought I could have. A life so extraordinary and so full of laughter. God, I wish we were back in our little Tulsa apartment with Lucas and Dru and just enjoying life. Back when things seemed so small and…I don't know."

"Honey, you never know," Jen said, placing hands on her big sister's shoulders. "Maybe we're bound to have better lives than we had…It's what Serena wanted for us."

I stiffened at the mention of my deceased sister. I think May did too, but she knew Jen was right. "I know…And I wish she got hers as well…"

"Don't let Serena's sacrifice for us and her daughters go to waste," Jen whispered. "Wherever she is with Lorenzo, she wants us to be happy here. Finally earn a happy ending with someone here. It's what we deserve."

"You're right," May said, giving her a gentle smile. "I just hope we'll get that ending."

"We will," Jen, the optimist, insisted. I smiled watching my sisters hug before turning away to put some chairs.

"You should follow your own sisters advice." I look to see Tanya making her way over to me again.

"Will you stop doing that?" I hissed, frowning at her.

"What?" Tanya asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Sneaking up on me like that," I muttered. "I'm starting to think you're spying on me or something."

Tanya rolled her eyes at this. "Don't flatter yourself. I was helping out and overheard. Happens with supernatural vampire hearing. Ya know? Since you have the same."

"Funny," I said dryly.

"Well, I also wanted to see how you were holding up," Tanya mentioned curiously. "You seemed alright today."

"I think it's because I was busy," I remarked.

"Oh yeah, I saw you playing soccer with the kids," Tanya said, chuckling lightly. "It was cute, _Tio Nahuel_."

"Are you mocking me or something?" I asked, although I was amused by her banter.

"No, I do think it's cute," Tanya said to me. "But seriously, how are you?"

"Fine…I think," I said, shrugging. "I don't know. It's weird and complicated."

"Ah, so you're still transitioning into the 'I'm happy for you but it still makes me sad' stage?" Tanya asked. "You've been like that for two years…Why?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Don't say 'I don't know' when you do know," Tanya challenged.

I huffed, looking back at the blonde. "It's because she's the first girl I ever fell in love with. She's the first girl I thought I could maybe have a chance with. A chance at another life and…"

"And you can't let go of her?" Tanya summarized. "Because she, in all of your one hundred and fifty years, was the first girl that you could picture yourself with? Picture yourself having a future?"

I paused while Tanya just grinned before snapping her finger. "I'm right, aren't I? You just haven't learned to let go!"

"Not exactly," I muttered.

"No, that's it," Tanya continued. "You just have to let go and you'll be free!"

"I let go already, at the wedding," I insisted. "We had a talk. I know she's happy. End of story."

"No! It's not over until you learn to let it go!" Tanya shouted. "It's the only way you can truly be happy, Nahuel. You have to rid yourself of this nagging feeling in the back of your head and go for what you actually want."

"What I actually want?" I asked.

"Yes!" Tanya exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders. "What your gut is telling you, even though your heart is trying to hold onto that longing emotion of being in love. There is something else out there for you. You're gut's been telling you this whole time, you just refuse to listen to where it counts!"

"Since when did you become my life coach?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Tanya pressed further, getting up in my face. "You need to let go."

"You better not try to get me in bed because it doesn't work like that you succubus," I retorted.

"Oh calm down," Tanya said, rolling her eyes. "Like I said to you before that night…I'm just trying to be a friend to someone who needs one."

Before I could respond, Leah Clearwater came running over. "There's been a Volturi guard spotted!"

That's when everyone who was cleaning up froze. "Volturi guard?" Kate inquired, raising his eyebrows. "Where?"

"They're heading for the boarder," Leah explained. "We think there's a mass of them."

"Aw shit," I cursed, looking towards the main house.

"Look, we need as many people as we can get on the boarder until the witches and warlocks can create a shield of protection that'll keep them out," Leah explained. "Or that's what Meredith told me."

"Look, we'll all head to the boarder," Tanya declared, motioning to everyone helping out. "But Nahuel and Jen, you go find the others at the main house and warn them of what's to come. Make sure everyone who needs to be safe is safe and those who are ready to fight will fight."

"Alright," I agreed, watching as Tanya suddenly turned into a commander. I'm not gonna lie I found it rather... _admiring_. The way she takes charge– stop it, Nahuel. Don't go there. Don't go there.

"What are you all waiting for?" Tanya barked as she ran towards Leah and motioned towards the others. "Let's move!"

I then turned to Jen who had a fearful glimpse in her eyes. "Naheul–"

"Come on, sis," I said, grabbing her hand as we rushed towards the Cullen's main household.

*Jacob's POV*

"I'm beat," I exclaimed as Ness and I walked around the Cullen property during our night walk. For Ness, it's a way to keep active without leaving the property too far. We rarely ventured deep into the woods.

We just came home after the baby shower. Today was a ton of fun. The entire family had been there, including the whole tribe. Sometimes it's just nice being able to have days like that. I think I want to plan some more of those after the twins are born. We need to have as much fun as we can until…ya know…

"It was," my wife said, holding onto my arm.

I could tell Ness missed out being in our home. I did too. We were there for the first time really in awhile since Ness's attack. Anyway, it wouldn't be long until we were ready to move back. We had already planned to stay in the main house around Ness' due date.

"Our kids are so spoiled and they haven't even been born yet," I continued, chuckling. "But…I'm glad."

"Glad that they're spoiled?" Ness inquired.

"No, I'm just happy that they'll have more than I did growing up," I confessed. "And not only that, but they have a whole village behind them. Ready to love them, to take care of them…"

"I'm glad as well," Ness said, leaning my head against my shoulder. "I don't feel as if I have to worry."

"Agreed," I added, rubbing her arm. We continued to walk, enjoying the quiet of the outside world. "You know, we should think about getting them Halloween costumes."

"Halloween costumes?" Ness asked, chuckling.

"Yeah! Halloween's coming. They need something funny. Something that could work since they're twins," I insisted.

"Like what? Don't get Tyler's hopes up by dressing them up as Luke and Leia," Ness teased.

"No," I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, leave the nerd shit for Aidan and Jen. No. They'll be something cute like ah tweedledum and tweedledee!"

"How is that cute?" Ness said. "In fact, that might actually terrify me."

"Fine, fine," I said, chuckling. "We could dress them up as wolves."

"How is that twin related?" Renesmee challenged, giggling.

"I don't know," I said, rolling my eyes. "Are we going to dress them up in matching outfits?"

"Depends. Aunt Alice might," Renesmee joked lightly. "If they're identical twins, we're going to have to tell them apart somehow."

"Don't need to mess that one up," I said. "I wonder if Rebecca is actually Rachel and if Rachel is actually Rebecca…"

"This is starting to sound like that _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ episode where Zack and Cody think they were switched as babies," Renesmee remarked. "But, honestly does it matter?"

"No," I said, chuckling.

"These twins may be twins, but they're going to be their own unique person. I can tell," Renesmee proclaimed. "For you see, Baby-A is the passive one. They'll bother you sometimes, but at the end of the day they're the one with the set mindset. However, Baby-B is rambunctious. A tornado of a person."

"And how do you know this?" I inquired lightly.

"Because Baby-A is constantly squashing my bladder and Baby-B is always kicking my spleen," Renesmee said, wincing as she rubbed her stomach. "In fact, Baby-B is up to no good again."

"Give your mother a break," I teased, shaking a finger at Renesmee's stomach.

"Funny," Renesmee said, sounding a bit breathless all of a sudden.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked nervously.

Renesmee shook her head as she took a deep breath. "I don't think so…"

"What do you mean!?" I cried out in alarm.

That's when I felt it. The water pooling around my shoes. I then looked to see a puddle at Renesmee's ankles, and my sneakers were a bit soaked….

"I think it's time, Jake," Renesmee said, wincing as she gripped to my arm. Her big brown eyes looked into mine with fear. "These babies are ready to come out right now."

* * *

 **A/N: It's TIMEEEE! In the meantime, please review, keep a look out for the next update, and thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

*Jacob's POV*

"I got this! Don't panic!" I cried out as Renesmee gripped to my arm for support. Her face twisted in pain. "I got this!"

Renesmee's water had just broke and I was trying to hold myself together, but as of now my emotions were in forty million different places. My body frozen as my frazzled mind ran a mile a minute. "We are fine!" I shouted.

"Jacob!" Renesmee snapped. "I need to get to my grandfather!"

"Right," I said, scooping her up in my arms. "Come on, let's go have a baby or two."

"Yeah," Renesmee winced as she took a deep breath. Her hand gripping to the back of my head. "And make it quick?"

"Got it," I said, trying my best to hold onto my wife. When we got to the main house Edward and Bella were already rushing out the backdoor.

"Alice just told us," Bella said frantically. "What do you need, baby?"

"To deliver these kids because this is very, very painful," Renesmee said, moaning a bit. "Jake, put me down. I can walk."

"Alright," I said, carefully placing my wife down so she could walk over towards the house.

"Carlisle is in the delivery room and we're just waiting for Dru and Ava," Edward explained as we all swarmed Renesmee.

"Don't worry guys, I got this," Renesmee said, wincing as we all headed into the living room.

"There she is!" Emmett boomed from the living room. "Showtime, huh?"

"Showtime," Renesmee repeated breathlessly.

"Hey Angel," Rosalie said, walking over with a bright smile. "How far are those contractions?"

"We haven't been counting. My water broke and then Jacob scooped me. It's been kind of a blur," Renesmee confessed, rubbing her baby bump.

"I don't think they're that far along," Bella noted. "By the way you've been squinting in pain each time one hits."

"Don't worry, this'll be over before you know it," Rosalie said reassuringly.

"Wait!" We all turned to see Alice rushing over with Jasper. "There's trouble."

"What do you mean trouble, Shortie?" I barked.

"Jen and Nahuel informed us that Leah said a couple of vampires are trying to infiltrate the boarder," Alice explained. "I even had a vision of a stand off. Tanya's trying to keep the peace right now with Meredith and Stephanie, but it isn't looking good."

"Well, what are we supposed to do!?" I cried out, motioning to my wife who was currently gripping to Bella's arm.

"Keep her safe. Keep those babies safe," Jasper ordered. "Right now Meredith and Stephanie are working to reflect whoever it is."

"Obviously it's the Volturi," Emmett said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry, Nessie. Your ole uncle will keep 'em from coming in here."

"Reassuring," Renesmee responded dryly.

"We seriously won't," Rosalie said, looking at Renesmee and then at me. "What's important is you get these babies out."

"Ah," Renesmee winced, crouching as she held her baby bump.

"Ness?" I asked fearfully.

That's when my wife collapsed. Luckily, Edward caught her head before she could smack against the floor. Something about that moment triggering me to the night Bella went into labor and I felt a chill go down my spine. There was a lot of blood…Bella almost died– _stop it, Jacob. Ness is fine. We're fine_.

"We're not waiting anymore," Edward announced, scooping up Renesmee in his arms.

"Bring her in here," Carlisle shouted, stalking forward. I could tell he was nervous as he motioned to us. "Aro might attempt to hurt the children again. We can't afford that and we need to deliver them right away."

"Can't we have one normal milestone in this family," I muttered bitterly.

"It'll be okay, mutt," Rosalie said to me. "In the meantime, take care of my niece and those babies."

"Of course," I replied, nodding my head towards her.

"Come on, _Dad_. Let's deliver these babies," Bella said to me as we followed close behind Edward carrying Renesmee. However, I couldn't help but feel the fear wrack my body.

*Masen's POV*

"I think the baby shower tuckered all the kids out," Cordelia mentioned lightly at the image of Tyler, Lucia, and Ella passed out on our living room floor. Lucia and Tyler were curled into one another while Ella laid curled up in a ball with a thumb in her mouth. Some Disney movie had been playing and they were all snuggled and wrapped up in various blankets Tyler had brought from his and Ella's rooms. Then, of course the thousands of stuff animals scattered around Lucia insisted were brought to the house for the cousins sleepover.

"I think so," I said, chuckling.

"Look, despite our impending doom and all, there have been so many different events going on and I have to say, it's keeping Lucia busy and I am thankful," Robert said, taking a seat at the dinning room table with me, Grace, Cordelia, Lily, and Ethan. We were all enjoying a bottle of wine or two for the night.

"Why? Is she giving you a run for your money, Rob?" Lily inquired, causing Robert to roll his eyes.

"I swear, it's like she is Dru and Lucas' secret love child," Robert said, shaking his head. "She's just as witty as Dru, but mischievous like Lucas."

"You know how much she idolizes them," Cordelia pointed out, chuckling as she playfully rested her head against Robert's shoulder.

"I really think some weird energy happened that night we…Never mind," Robert muttered, his mind going to a place that had me gagging.

"Dude? You conceived her where?" I blurted out unexpectedly. This caused everyone to eye me and then Robert and Cordelia, who were bright red.

"Maseive ass!" Cordelia surprisingly hissed.

"My bad…" I trailed off.

"Do I even want to know?" Grace inquired, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"It was a dungeon floor, wasn't it?" Lily quipped, snapping her fingers. The couple turning bright red as Lily chuckled to herself. "Knew it!"

"And what, Dru and Lucas just happened to be conveniently in the dungeon next door?" Ethan questioned with raised eyebrows.

"The Volturi dungeons were complex. We had privacy. Don't get me wrong…" Robert trailed off. "That was before we were under Aro's watchful eye."

"We weren't sure if we were going to all escape and we were enjoying the moment," Cordelia confessed, taking Robert's hand in hers.

"Which we didn't, but thankfully something came out of it," Robert said, looking to where her daughter peacefully slept.

"Anyway, to be fair Dru and Lucas were being super loud," Cordelia said again, shocking me a bit at the usual Snow White composure of my sister in-law.

"We were trying to drown out the sound," Robert added mischievously.

"Disgusting," Grace said, eyeing the two of them.

"Sorry, bumble bee," Robert said, chuckling.

"Why are everyone's first times so depressing?" I muttered. "I mean Grace and I had a great time, but it was right after she moved out of Elaine's and…"

"Dude," Robert snapped, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Now you know how I feel," Grace hissed.

"Guys, it's just sex anyway," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "We all know how it works. Normalize it."

"Not when it's my brother and sister in-law," Grace replied dryly.

"If it makes you feel better Ethan and my first time was right after roller blading. My parents caught us like a couple of days later doing it again," Lily said, causing Ethan's cheeks to turn pink.

"Ok, discussion ends here," Grace said, holding up a hand. "We have kids in the room anyway."

"Oh god, I hope those little babies never grow up and know anything about the world," Lily said, looking at them longingly. "God, they don't even know what's about to hit them…"

"Tyler and Lucia are about the same age we were, Lil," I mentioned to my cousin. She smiled bittersweetly at this.

"Yeah," Lily said softly.

"What was that like?" Cordelia asked Lily and I. "The whole situation with Lorenzo. I can imagine it's terrifying."

"It was," I confirmed. "We were both born right in the middle of it. Ness wasn't, but she still had to deal with the Volturi. Traumatized us, not going to lie."

"Well that's the goal, isn't it?" Grace spoke up. "To give our kids the childhood we never had. Cordelia and Rob, it's about saving them from the Volturi, for Lily, Ethan, and Mase it's to not go through something as traumatic as this again, and for me it's so those kids don't have to lose someone they love ever again. Or know the pain of losing someone at the hand of the Volturi."

"Yeah," I said softly, grasping my wife's hand in mine.

"You know, Lucia and Ty remind me so much of us, Mase," Lily spoke up softly as she studied them. "We were just like them, with Renesmee of course."

"You kids were terrors," Ethan spoke up suddenly with a chuckle.

"That we were," I chimed in, looking at Lily and smiling with my cousin as we clinked glasses.

"Those two are definitely going to rise hell when they get older," Cordelia added, looking at Lucia and Tyler again.

"They most certainly will," I agreed. "I don't even want to think about that though. Enjoy this."

"Couldn't agree more," Robert said, shivering. "Boy, Grace watching you grow up felt like a millisecond. Lucia is growing up so much faster than that…"

"Eh, you still got time," Grace said, resting her head playfully against her brother's shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel like Lucia is this little matured woman stuck in a little girl's body," Robert confessed. "I think she takes after mom in that way."

"I think so too," Grace said, giggling. "I could see our little Lucia being a CEO somewhere."

"You know what, we need a toast," Lily said, holding up her wine glass with a soft smile.

"For what?" I asked, chuckling.

"A toast to the now. To what we have and how the future is going to be fantastic," Lily said.

"Amen to that," Grace said, raising her glass in the air as well.

"Guess we're getting in on this," Robert said as we all laughed, clinking our glasses together.

"To a new generation of Cullen," I teased.

"Plus Hales," Lily said.

"And Martins," Grace chimed in.

"Ah what about the Riders and the Volturi?" Ethan teased with Cordelia.

"To a new everything, hopefully," I said, taking a sip of my blood substitute mixed with brandy.

"I think we should probably put the kids to bed soon," Grace mentioned, standing up to head towards the little ones.

"I agree," Cordelia said, looking at her watch. "It's getting late."

"I could use some sleep," Ethan added, looking at Lily mischievously which had me shuttering.

"Gross," I mumbled as we all got up to go our separate ways. However, we never got far. As we were about to, there was a knock on the door.

"Who's here?" Grace questioned.

"It's Aidan," Lily said right away, walking at a fast pace towards the door. She opened it wide to find her brother standing in the doorway with Jen. It was raining outside so the two of them were soaking wet at this point and were looking like two lost wet dogs.

"What's going on guys?" Ethan asked.

"Renesmee's having the babies," Aidan told us nervously.

"Oh! That's exciting," Cordelia said, looking around. "Right…."

"We need the others at the house," Jen explained. "Grandpa called and…There might be a breech of the permitter."

"What?" I could feel the fear clutching at me as I looked around at the others.

"Elaine, Tyler, Lexie, and Tommy are headed here with Stefano, Bo, and Wes," Aidan told us. "In the meantime, we'll need the rest of you."

"Oh God," I muttered, looking back at my children and then at my cousin and Jen.

"We'll stay here with the kids," Robert said, looking at Cordelia who nodded in confirmation. "Until Mom and Dad get here with the others…The rest of you go help out."

"Got it," I said before looking back at my wife.

"Guess we're going to have two new nieces or nephews, huh?" Grace remarked.

"Yeah, guess we are," I agreed, sharing scared looks with the other before we ran out into that rainy, September night.

*Lizzy's POV*

"I think I freaked him out," I confessed to Abby as we walked side by side in the forest. It was still tonight and everything seemed a little too perfect. "I should've never said _our_ kids…"

We were patrolling after the baby shower. It had been all fun until I slipped out to Seth how I can't wait for our kids. Since then I just felt weird and I think he did too…

"I mean, it is a possibility now. Right?" Abby questioned. "I mean, Hazel could with Lorenzo. That must mean you can too?"

"But I can't conceive on my own," I said, biting my lip. "It was done in the magia piscina, but even then…How sure is it that it'll work?"

"I mean I don't see why not," Abby said.

"I don't know. We just haven't talked about it," I explained. "Anyway I need to discuss it with Meredith. She might know considering I barely know much about my own species. It'd be nice to catalog all of this information or something."

"That'd be effective," Abby said. "You could create a book for Supernatural creatures. Maybe one day that library in Italy will be ours and you can add your own information to that."

"Maybe, but then again the Cullen family library is also very impressive," I mentioned, chuckling lightly. "It may not be as fancy as the Volturi library, but I think ours is pretty well stocked."

"Yeah," Abby agreed, although her voice was growing distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. "And don't lie, you know I can read your mind."

"I had a nightmare the other night and it's still bothering me," Abby confessed.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Abby said, biting her lip. "You and Lucas were in it…"

"Ah huh," I said slowly, waiting for my cousin to continue.

"And well, Lucas was killed by Maria but you…You just disappeared on me," Abby explained nervously. "It was as if you were stabbed and you asked me, 'Why did you betray me?' before crumbling within my hands it was….Terrifying."

"Abby," I whispered softly.

"I know, it's stupid but I just…" Abby trailed off. "I worry and these nightmares are only getting worse. Lucas' been helping me with a lot of them though lately. It's been less of a hassle for my parents too."

"How has he been helping?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my parents let him sleep with me now," Abby told me, her cheeks pink.

"Really?" I said, smirking.

"Yeah. I mean…I don't know. It's stupid," Abby said. "But he helps those dreams lessen, ya know?"

"I know," I replied, nodding my head. I bit my lip, "Seth sleeps with me now. My parents let me sleep over at his house and vise versa. We haven't really done anything again since Ness' wedding, never at my house, but…It's just nice. Having a body in the bed with you. Not worrying that you'll wake up alone. It's nice to know that someone's there."

"Must be nice being physically the youngest," Abby teased.

"I guess, but they know how it is. My parents were in similar situations when they first fell in love," I explained softly.

"Yeah," Abby said, trailing off as we proceeded walking.

"Sparky! Red!" I turned to see Lucas running towards us.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Abby asked frantically.

"Renesmee is having the twins," Lucas explained breathlessly.

"Oh my gosh!" I squeaked excitedly. I turned to Abby who was also grinning as the two of us couldn't help but control our excitement.

"Wait, there's a catch," Lucas said to us nervously. That definitely got us out of the mood as we now looked at him with suspicion.

"What kind of catch?" Abby muttered skeptically. "There's always a catch."

"The boarder is being infiltrated. We need as much help as we can," Lucas explained. "So Abbs, come with me. We'll be with your parents trying to make sure no one gets past the barrier Stephanie and Meredith put up."

"Okay. Got it," Abby said, tugging on the ends of her leather jacket.

"As for you, Little Red," Lucas said, turning to me. "Go back to the house. They're going to need your help and well, I'm sure you want to see your nieces or nephews or whatever your sister has in that oven get born."

"Fair," I said, weakly chuckling.

"Good luck, cousin," Abby said, smiling as she pressed a kiss to my cheek. "We'll see those twins soon enough."

"Fingers crossed," I said, smiling at them before rushing off in the direction of the main house. I was almost there when, out of nowhere, a force knocked me down. I could feel myself tumble all through the dirt due to this sudden force.

"What the hell!?" I cried out once, scrambling up from the dirt. "What was that for!?"

"You should really watch where you're going," a familiar voice chided.

I froze. A lump growing in my throat as I looked up to see those red eyes looking back at me. "You," I whispered.

Felix smiled. "Elizabelle."

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Only more to come...In the meantime, please review, thanks for reading, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

*Lizzy's POV*

"Felix," I whispered harshly through the dark of the night. Everything suddenly rushing back to me from the last night I had seen him. My emotions were trying to get the best of me. However, it was mostly anger boiling in my blood that made me want to rip his throat out.

"What are you doing here!?" I demanded venomously, scrambling into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Little Cullen," Felix said cautiously. I could tell he was trying to approach me, but I stayed off putting.

"That's rich considering the last time you were here my sister almost died," I hissed.

"You know just as well as I do I had do it," Felix stated, watching me like a hawk. I observed his eyes. Something about them seemed off to me…

"That's no excuse," I responded, trying to hold in the tears from falling. "I…"

"What?" Felix snapped.

"All I know is that I have to kill you," I growled, running towards him. Felix was a bit surprised by this, but nothing too surprising for a centuries old Volturi vampire. He easily dodged me, until I caught him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your Volturi touch, Cullen," Felix said, almost in a purr like manner.

"Don't ever compare me to one of you," I seethed, pressing my foot into his chest.

"But you're anger is getting the best of you," Felix continued, flipping me off of him. I flew away from him and landed on my back. However, I got back up and charged viciously at him again. The two of us fighting one another off. "Where's your guard dog now, huh?"

"Leave Seth out of this," I hissed as we proceeded to battle.

"What's that mutt got that makes him so special anyway?" Felix spat before he made me lose my balance. I tumbled back, but was able to catch myself before Felix could attack.

"I will kill you," I whispered hotly, circling around with him like we were two lions.

"No you won't, Little Cullen," Felix replied gently.

"Yes I will!" I screamed. "You betrayed me, you betrayed my trust!"

"What about my trust? After all, you did erase my memories," Felix retorted, almost lightly.

"To protect you!" I cried out angrily. "You stubborn vampire!"

"Maybe I didn't want you to!" Felix shouted back.

"Wait," I said, pausing for a brief moment. I studied Felix in that moment. His red eyes studying me seemed a lot less…menacing. "It didn't completely work, did it?"

"What?" Felix inquired, a bit baffled by my comment.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said softly, feeling my body relax just the slightest. "Bo's powers must've worn off on you."

Felix looked at me, stopping in his tracks. "You can manipulate a memory easily, but you can't erase a whole person out of someone's life..."

"You knew," I whispered, swallowing hard. My heart was thundering my ears. "This whole time…."

Felix didn't say a word. He just stood their like a statue. "You knew," I repeated softly. "My sister…You knew and you still attacked my sister."

"Not entirely," Felix answered stoically. "The memories were erased from my mind…For a couple of months. That was until things came back in bits and pieces."

"But you still knew," I growled. "How could you do this to me!?"

"I had no other option," Felix spat.

"Of course you did! You had plenty!" I hissed.

"It was either you or her!" Felix blurted out, looking at me furiously. "I know your intentions were to keep me safe, Little Cullen, but all it did was bring me confusion! Aro knew. Deep down inside he knew. He is not stupid, my master. He gave me a choice: help them hurt your sister or they'd kill you."

"You sacrificed my sister over me." I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears. I then growled and charged at Felix, smacking and punching at his chest. He tried to control me, but I refused to be controlled. "You bastard!"

"What was I supposed to do!?" Felix roared, pushing me away from him. "Let someone I love die!?"

"Yes! You know if Ness died I would've never forgiven myself," I said, starting to sob. "How dare you! I loved you!"

"And I you," Felix replied, causing me to pause for a moment. "I…It doesn't matter now, does it? You're with him."

"Leave Seth out of this," I whispered.

"He's your soul mate," Felix told me. I paused and looked at him. "You may love me, Little Cullen…But you can live without me. You cannot live without him."

"Don't say that like you don't matter to me," I whispered harshly, the tears falling from my cheeks.

"I know you care, but if I were to die today or tomorrow, it would hurt you but it wouldn't kill you," Felix told me. "You are strong, Lizzy. One of the strongest people I have ever met…But you love Seth more than this life. I saw the way you reunited with him…How you held him in your arms as if he were going to fly away from you at any second. You and I both know this. And this…I am not going to make this complicated for you. I am not going to break your heart even further when it already started to mend."

I just shook my head, but could not stop the tears. "Please," I begged. That's all I could say, "please."

Felix gave me a pained smile. "Your heart belongs to that mutt, and his to you."

"Felix…" I whispered through my tears.

"Just know this, Elizabelle Cullen…I will always love you," Felix said, his voice raw. "Like I know you will always love me…But we were just not meant to be."

I didn't say anything back. I stood there as Felix looked at me with a gentle expression. He then pressed his lips to my forehead and as he pulled apart he whispered, "135. There's 135 of them."

"What?"

But he was already gone. I paused and looked around the woods. I couldn't tell at this point if the tears were what was stinging my eyes or the rain water. My heart still racing as I tried to breathe evenly.

"Lizzy?!"

I jumped, turning around to see Seth emerging from the woods. He was looking at me curiously. He must've just transformed back into a human as he ran towards me. "What's happening? Why aren't you back at the house? Renesmee's about to have the babies."

"I'll go in a second. She's still in labor," I whispered, my throat raw. "Just….

Seth paused, immediately softening as he studied me. "Liz…Are you okay?"

"No," I choked out, shaking my head. "Just…please, hold me. Please."

Seth didn't question. Slowly, he wrapped me up in his arms and let me sob into the crook of his neck. I could hear him whisper words of endearment to me in Quillette while I cried my heart out.

We stayed there for a bit. Seth just letting me cry on him, no questions asked. When I was ready, I slowly pulled away from him. His thumbs wiping away the tears from my eyes and caressing my face even though we broke apart.

"Come on," I said, reaching up and clutching his hand in mine. "Let's go help Jake and Ness."

"Alright," Seth whispered, briefly running a hand through my hair before he transformed into a wolf. The two of us running alongside one another through the woods. My mind still reeling, but my heart breaking knowing that was truly the end.

When we got to the main house, some of the family was around the premise. I could see Aidan, Jen, Lily, Ethan, Grace, Masen, and surprisingly Nahuel were all waiting around the house. It was thundering and raining like I've never seen it before and I could feel a chill making it's way down my spine.

"What's going on?" I asked the group. "Do we know how it is on the frontline?"

"We just got here," Jen replied. "But Nahuel came to update us." I then looked towards Jen's brother who gave me a simple wave before addressing the rest of the group.

"Well, like I was saying– word from Hazel and Violet is that there's a couple of guards trying to get in," Nahuel explained. "Meredith and Jamie are leading the front lines with the twins. I know it's basically all hands on deck right now trying to keep the Volturi from entering the property lines."

"He really does not what these children being born," Aidan remarked.

"Well he isn't going to touch my nieces or nephews," I proclaimed bitterly.

"We're not entirely sure what he might try, but Stephanie and the other witches are trying to perform a protection spell to stop anyone from harming us on a magical level," Grace said. "Although, I'm not sure what his plan is for a physical fight."

"Aro knows these children have to be born, right? After all that prophecy Meredith spat out to us," Lily pointed out.

"Doesn't mean shit to Aro," I hissed. "He is a cold man. If he wants something, he doesn't care what price it may have on others. As long as he gets what he wants."

"Liz?" Aidan questioned, studying me carefully. He knew something was wrong. "Are you…You okay?"

"No, but it's not important now," I said hoarsely, looking towards Seth who immediately came to my side, nuzzling his nose against my leg. "In the meantime, where are the kids?"

"Elaine and Tyler are watching them at my house. The younger wolves should be patrolling that area," Masen explained. "He won't lay a hand on those children."

"I doubt Stef would let them even look at those kids funny," Grace remarked lightly. "He loves his brothers and his family."

That's when Ness's screams ripped through the air. I froze, turning to my brother who looked at me with an equal amount of fear in his eyes. Before we could rush back into the house, four figures approached the area.

"Who goes there?" Aidan demanded, trying to appeal scary.

However, I recognized one of the figures. "Demetri," I muttered, stepping forth.

"Lizzy Cullen," he replied, grinning at me. "Glad to see you still recognize me."

"Don't do this, Demo," I pleaded quietly. "There is a whole battle that's to come. Please, spare my sister and her children. Give me this one, Demo. Please. I know you're not all bad in there."

"As much as I'd like to help you, Red, we can't disobey our masters," Demetri said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well you aren't getting past here, bud," Lily said, crouching also into a fighting stance.

As everyone began to get ready to fight, I turned to Nahuel. "Nahuel," I hissed, turning to the hybrid. He looked at me in surprise as I gripped to his arm. "Go warn the others inside. We'll deal with this."

"But–"

"Go," I ordered fiercely. Nahuel just nodded before he ran into the house to where my sister was currently giving birth.

I then turned to my brother and reached out to grab his hand. Masen looked at me in shock while I held on tightly. "We gotta try," I said to him. "Our shield."

"We haven't used it in years," Masen said.

"Well it's worth a shot," I whispered, looking back at the Volturi guards threatening to enter the premise. "For Ness."

Masen nodded as his fingers intertwined with mine now. "For Ness."

 _Let's hope we can protect Ness and the children…_

*Jacob's POV*

Edward immediately placed Renesmee on the bed Dr. Fang had set up in his office. Meanwhile, I approached the head of the table where I held on tightly to Renesmee's hand. She was panting and there were beads of sweats rolling down her forehead.

"Now would be a good time to deliver!" I yelled at them. I could tell Ness was in and out of it. Her heart rate was bouncing all over the place and her breathing was erratic.

"Jake?" Ness groaned.

"I'm right here baby," I whispered to her, kissing her damp forehead. "I'm right here."

"Jacob, I love you. Remember that. Make sure the babies are safe," Renesmee told me weakly, trying to keep eye contact with me.

"I will, baby. Don't worry," I said softly, brushing her hair. "But stop acting like you're about to die. You're not dying. I won't allow it."

"I know," she whispered, weakly stroking my cheek. "Just in case."

"There's going to be no 'just in cases', you hear me?" I told her sternly.

"I'm here! I came as quick as I could!" Ava announced, rushing into the room followed by Dru. She headed to where Dr. Fang was currently trying to help Renesmee. Meanwhile, Bella and Edward had retreated onto the other side of their daughter. Bella was holding Ness's free hand while Edward placed a hand on his wife's shoulders, ready to help his father and Ava if need be. However, Dru wavered around in the back in case we needed to bring Ness back.

"You're a lot more dilated than you should be at this stage," Ava remarked as she examined Ness. "Which just means you'll be pushing a lot sooner than we expected– which is always better for you. Less pain, less labor."

"Alright– _ack_!" Renesmee wheezed, looking up at me. She was breathing heavily as she gripped onto my hand and lurched her body forward as the next contraction hit. " _Ahhh!_ Damn it! Jacob Black, you are never touching me again!"

"Got that," I said, brushing some hair and sweat from her face. It pained me to see her face so contorted with pain.

"Like ever," Ness hissed. In the corner of my eye I could see Bella and Edward were amused and I quickly shot them a frown. "Never, ever, EVER!"

"Okay. I suck. I know," I said, keeping a hand on her sweaty forehead. "But it'll all be over soon and then we'll have our beautiful little girls, and this'll all be but a distant memory."

"Little girls, huh?" Renesmee breathed, looking at me with lips quirking into an amused smile. "So you do think they're girls!"

I blushed while she then let out a moan, gripping tighter to my hand. "It feels like they're trying to tear my insides out," Renesmee growled through gritted teeth. "Momma, how did you even deal with me being born?"

"A lot of will power," Bella said, rubbing Renesmee's back gently. "And you have that strength, Renesmee. You can do this."

"I don't think I can," my wife moaned, falling against the pillows of the bed. She then reached out to grab my hand with both of hers. "Jake," she said, shutting her eyes to try to block out the pain. "Jake, I don't know if I can do this!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Yes, you can," I said, cupping her cheek. "You are Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. You have survived the impossible. You can survive this. Don't give up on me, love."

Renesmee swallowed, about to say something when an ear piercing scream let loose from her mouth. It terrified all of us as I watched my wife scream in agony. "My head," she then cried out, clutching to her forehead.

"What's happening?!" I barked, looking as my wife now screamed from even more pain.

"Aro's must be trying to infiltrate her mind again," Ava explained hesitantly. "I had a feeling this would happen…"

"My shield," Bella cried out. "I know last time we couldn't, but could there possibly be a way this time?"

"I'd say since he hasn't gotten into her mind yet, go for it. It could weaken the connection," Ava said. "The problem with last time was the fact he already manifested in her mind. If you can get to him before their magic does, that could counter direct the magic. Almost cause it to bounce back at them."

"Alright," Bella said, nodding her head as she still served as Renesmee's support but got her mental shield up.

Ness nodded. "It is weakening the pain, but I still feel like it's trying to stab through my brain.

"Well then we need someone to alert Stephanie to perform a counter spell," Ava ordered. "I know she and the other warlocks were working on one to protect this room, but we need more fire power. If not we could lose them."

"Save the babies," Ness demanded. "Save them at least!"

"We're saving all three of you. Don't even doubt it for a second," Edward told his daughter fiercely.

"Guys!" Nahuel shouted, barreling into the room. His eyes then fell on Ness and they instantly grew black at the sight.

"What do you want, Cassanova!?" I shouted venomously.

He shook his head and then swallowed, "The Volturi– there are guard members outside!"

"Oh crap," Dru muttered, looking towards the entrance of the house.

"What!?" Ness shouted angrily.

"Lily, Aidan, Jen, Ethan, Lizzy, Masen, Seth, and Grace are outside trying to keep them out," Nahuel said. "But they're narrowing in."

"If Aro Volturi thinks he's going to ruin this for me, he's got another thing coming to him," Nessie growled, grunting as another contradiction hit him. "When I get out of this room I'm going to tear him to tiny little pieces and then set those tiny little pieces on fire!"

"Jeeze, this is a new side of you, Ren," Nahuel muttered.

"This is Ness on high gear," I remarked.

"Shut up! You don't have two children trying to squeeze their way out of your vagina," Renesmee screamed, causing Bella to chuckle and Edward look horrified.

"I need to get to Grace. She can help me with a spell to at least try to counter attack the magic," Ava said, getting up. "Carlisle, I need your help to reason with them. They'll listen to you. We need someone to take over this."

"I got it," Dru announced, stepping forward. "I'll deliver the babies. If anything bad happens I can heal Ness. Just go outside and make sure they don't enter the house."

"Dad, I got it covered here," Edward promised, looking at Carlisle. "You're needed out there."

"Son, if anything does go haywire, get me," Carlisle stressed.

"Shouldn't at least one of them be here!?" I asked frantically, looking at Bella for reassurance. My body numb as I tried to calm my wife who was withering in pain.

"Edward is technically a trained doctor and Dru's a healer. We'll be okay," Bella said, almost as a way to ease herself.

"She's still in labor. The babies are still trying to get out," Dru said from the stir ups. "Ness, I know you're in pain, but you gotta still push."

"Are you crazy!?" I shouted at Dru. "She has an evil, centuries old vampire trying to take her out!? You also want her to deliver two children while this is happening!?"

"Jake," Renesmee whispered, reaching out for my hand. Her eyes were shut tightly now as she swallowed hard. "I got this. I want my babies out. That way Aro can't stop them from being born. I'll be fine."

I bit my lip as I gently then took her hand in mine. "Fine," I murmur, interlocking our fingers together. "Fine…"

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to start pushing Ness, okay?" Dru said. "Give me all your fire power."

Renesmee nodded, grasping to my hand and Bella's. She then let out an ear piercing scream as she lurched forward, trying to help the first baby to come out.

"You're doing great, Angel," Edward said to his daughter from where he was with Dru.

"The first baby is almost out," Dru exclaimed. "Come on, girl. You got this."

"It's just you and me, baby," I whispered to Renesmee as she grabbed on tighter to my arms. "Come on, you can do this. You got this."

"Jake," Renesmee muttered, breathing heavily. "Jake, go there. I want you to be the first one the babies see."

"Wait, why?" I asked incredulously.

"My dad was the first person I laid my eyes on. I want you to have the same privilege," Renesmee told me, half smiling as she breathed heavily. However, she then let out another ear piercing scream.

"Go, I've got her," Bella said, taking Renesmee's hand in hers. I paused, watching my wife hesitantly as her mother soothed her.

"I also have her," Nahuel said suddenly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go witness the birth of your children, _hermano._ "

I paused and looked at Nahuel stunned. "Alright," I agreed softly. Renesmee smiled in my direction before I let Nahuel take her other free hand. I then headed to where Edward and Dru were, getting ready to deliver the baby. Edward gave me a gentle smile as he clasped me on the back. The three of us preparing for the absolute best or the absolute worst moment of our lives.

"Here comes baby number one," Dru declared excitedly. I watched, looking up at Ness who was struggling as she gripped onto Bella and Nahuel's hands. I could see blood was gushing from her nose as she haggardly tried to give birth.

"You got this, my little nudger," Bella whispered into her ear. "Don't give up."

Renesmee nodded, swallowing hard as she gripped now rather tightly to Bella's hand and Nahuel's. "I swear to God, when we get on that battle field I will end all Volturi brothers myself," Nessie snarled before letting out another groan. "Crazy son of a bitch, thinks he can put a women going through labor with this– AGH! I'm going to kill him myself!"

"Good to know you'll be the fire power during that," Nahuel joked, causing Renesmee to let out another piercing scream.

"God, this hurts!" Renesmee seethed, her eyes still shut tight while Nahuel held a tissue up to her nose to stop the bleeding. There was blood all over the covers and I could see Bella and Edward's eyes turning black, but their minds so focused on protecting Renesmee.

"Come on, baby. Almost there," I cheered for her. "Come on! You can do this!"

In that moment, it grew rather surreal. I couldn't exactly describe it but watching Ness battle through this was one of the most intense moments of my life. As Ness let out a yell, her nose started to bleed but suddenly her eyes flew open. With a gasp of air, but then was contorted with pain again as another contraction hit. Soon, a new cry filled the air and a baby was placed into my arms. A crying baby, but a baby that was ours.

"It's a girl," Dru announced proudly.

"A girl!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes. "You hear that, Ness? A girl!"

She nodded, beaming through the sweat and the tears. "The headache, it's gone," Renesmee announced to us weakly, even though blood was still gushing from her nose.

"Grace and Ava must've gotten the spell working," Nahuel said.

"And just in time," Dru mentioned as I cut the cord off of baby number one with Edward's help. "Here comes baby number two."

"Come on, Nessie. One more," I said to her. While I handed baby number one to Edward to be cleaned off, baby number two wasn't far along. In fact, it didn't take much longer because soon, another new cry had filled the air.

"And here's baby number two," Dru announced as she placed the baby into my arms for the first time. "Another girl."

"Another girl," I whispered, turning to ness with tears in my eyes. "Another girl, Ness!"

"You were right," Renesmee said breathlessly, her voice wobbling.

I looked to see Bella and Nahuel beaming while everything seemed to quiet down. I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes as Edward handed me both cleaned off babies.

Having both my daughters in my arms for the first time was surreal. Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes. Everything about them was Renesmee. I couldn't tell many of the features year of either of them, but they both had a full head of hair– that's for sure. They were absolutely breathtaking.

"And here's Momma," I whispered to the girls as I proceeded to walk over to Renesmee and place them on her chest.

"They're so beautiful," Renesmee gushed, the tears falling from her eyes as she cradled the little girls. "Hi babies, I'm your Momma. I love you both so much."

Renesmee then looked up at me, her brown eyes watery and the blood drying under her nose. She looked like a hazardous wreck, but also at the same time an absolute warrior queen.

"You did it," I whispered to her. Renesmee smiled as we then leaned in and kissed, before turning to look back at our two little girls.

 _Our little girls._

* * *

 **A/N: There ya have it...Two new members of the Cullen-Black family! In the meantime, keep a look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

*Abby's POV*

"You think everyone at the house is fine?" I asked Lucas nervously. We were at the boarder and I could see members of the Volturi approaching the line. I noted that practically the whole Volturi army was here, but more importantly there wasn't a newborn or Maria insight. Not even Aro or the other brothers. It was led by Jane and Alec alongside members of the original Volturi coven and a crowd of witches they retreated. Guess they were saving their fire power.

However, they were not getting far. In fact, it was as if we were all frozen in time. Specifically because Meredith and Stephanie were leading a bunch of witches in a counter attack. As of now there was no physical fighting, it was a lot of standing and waiting. It was nerve wracking.

"I think so," Lucas said, watching the Volturi carefully. "I hope so…"

"I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," I confessed to him. "Like something isn't right…"

"Nothing ever goes right in our family, Sparky," Lucas pointed out.

"True," I said, pausing for a moment to catch Lucas saying _our family._ Part of me wanted to kiss him for that one, but I kept my composure. It's rare that my boyfriend referred to us as one big happy family.

"Come on you big jokes!" Garrett taunted, causing me to snap out of my thought. "The British were scarier than you!"

"Garrett," Kate chided, rolling her eyes. "Don't irritate them!"

"Don't worry, they won't get past this shield," Benjamin declared, holding up his fist in the air. "But a little more reinforcement could be good."

"Is that a good idea, _habibi_?" Tia asked her mate nervously.

"I think it's a good idea," Fred remarked, patting Benjamin on the back. "Give it a whack, Benny boy."

"What?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing together. "What's Benjamin going to do..."

"You'll see," Lucas muttered.

"Is that something we want?" Mary pointed out uneasily.

"Yes. Do it, Benjamin," My father confirmed, studying the members of the guard. "It'll give us more of a barrier."

Benjamin nodded as he then held his fist in the air and smacked the ground. Just like that, the earth beneath us began to rumble. I gripped onto Lucas who held me in his arms as we watched Benjamin split the earth before us in half. Some of the Volturi members scrambled in, but the others found themselves opposite the trench.

"You made the first act of war!" Jane hissed, getting into a fighting stance.

"This isn't an act of war, sister!" Uncle Emmett shouted. "I can show you an act of war if you want!"

"Emmett," Aunt Rose hissed, tugging at his sleeve.

"Don't worry, she can't hurt us," Meredith said, watching Jane with careful eyes. "As long as we have our shield up, her power can't get to us."

"But only for some time, no?" Jane inquired. "Soon your shield will grow weak and you must fight us. Your old tricks won't always work, Meredith."

"We'll see about that," Meredith said, glaring in Jane's direction. "After all, the true fight can only begin when the first snow falls. What does your master not understand about that?"

"Our master wants what he wants, and he wants the children of Renesmee and Jacob Black dead," Alec roared.

"Not a chance," Aunt Rose growled.

"Abby!"

I then turn away from the heated altercation to see Violet running towards me. I frowned, sharing a look with Lucas before meeting her halfway. "What's the matter?" I asked the original Lux Lamia. I looked to see there was still wasn't much of a fight happening at the boarder. Everyone seemed like they were ready to fight and I was praying to whatever force was out there that this would not be the actual, end all be all fight.

"We're trying to get these witches to stop. Stephanie's almost there, but there's a catch," Violet explained quietly, looking again to make sure no one was listening to us.

"What's the catch?" I asked warily.

"The catch is there's a witch who's adding a specific sub protective veil over the witches in there," Violet explained. She then pointed to a witch in the corner. "Once you take her out, then they're left defenseless and will have to retreat."

"Oh," I said, frowning. "Wait, but why me?"

"We need you to spark her with your ability," Violet said.

"Spark her?" I questioned incredulously. "Why?"

"Because you're part witch and you have this power. From what I've gathered from Maysun is– Serena, who had this same power, also had the ability to combat against magic," Violet explained. "So besides having an ability because of your vampire traits, you also have the power to get that witch to stop."

"Are you sure?" I questioned incredulously.

"Yes, but also no," Violet replied. "However, it's worth a shot. We need these witches out of here and hopefully it will cause them to retreat and no one has to die today."

"Alright," I agreed nervously, looking towards the witch Violet pointed out. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Yeah, how do you plan on doing that?" Lucas added.

"Well, leave that to me," Violet said before skipping away. I frowned as I watched the original Lux Lamia then conjure up a tornado. I frowned as the tornado began to whirl in the direction of the Volturi vampires.

"I guess this is your time, Sparky," Lucas said. "Be careful."

"As I'll ever be," I murmured, rushing forward. Lucas wasn't far behind me as I then jumped over the canyon Benjamin created and began to fight for it. Lucas had my back and I ran towards the witch.

"Let's make this interesting," I declared.

However, before I could I felt immense pain take over my body. I screamed out loud, turning around to see Jane making her way.

"Not a chance!" Lucas then shouted. In shock I watched my boyfriend tackle one of the most powerful members of the Volturi to the ground.

"Let's get this over with," I said, looking at the witch who was in the middle of concentrating on the shield. Without skipping a beat, I sparked her which immediately caused the entire shield protecting the Volturi to disintegrate.

"Alright, now that leaves us," Jamie said, looking at the other witches.

"I have this," Stephanie remarked, eyeing Jamie who just frowned at his mother in-law.

However, that left Lucas withering in pain from Jane's abilities. "Not today," I muttered, quickly tackling the vampire to the ground.

"Abrianna Cullen," Jane said as she got up. Meanwhile, I was scrambling towards Lucas who was sprawled across the floor. "Guess your silly stunt will teach you a lesson."

"I don't think so," Maysun growled as she began to fight off the vampire. However, Maysun herself couldn't just take down Jane and soon others from our side were pushing the Volturi far away from the boarder. Mostly with Violet's help who had begun to cause another mini tornado, making most of the Volturi members retreat.

"You'll pay for this!" Jane roared as she broke away from Maysun and the rest of us.

"Next time we see you ya little demon spawn, it's on the field!" Jackson snarled and he ran towards me and May. Jane growled in his direction, but was yanked away by Alec before she could do anything. That still had Jackson and many of the others chasing any remaining Volturi guards off our territory and the witches on our side to increase our magical protective barrier.

"Thanks for that, May," I told my aunt once everything had cleared and we were safe.

"It's nothing," Maysun said, smiling gently at me. "Look, I know Serena wasn't exactly a good person or…Never mind..."

"What is it, May?" I asked. "You can tell me."

"You just looked a lot like her back there," Maysun told me sincerely. "Not in a bad way, but the Serena I knew before everything happened. A Serena who'd do anything to protect her family…"

"Oh," I said, not really sure what to say. However, I found myself blurting out, "Thanks…I think."

Mays gave me a small smile before retreating to Jackson. Meanwhile, I turned to see Lucas still sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Lucas?" I questioned nervously, kneeling down beside him. "Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered gruffly, looking up at me with his light blue eyes. "I just forgot how much that shit hurt."

"Well, nice job," I said, helping him up from the ground. I then reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips while he held me close to him. However, we didn't last long because soon I could hear my father yelling, "Abby!"

"What?" I asked, turning around to see my mother and father rushing towards me.

"Never do that again!" he scolded.

"What? I was the only one who could do it," I pointed out. "Anyway, I'm fine. See?"

"What you did was still very stupid," my father said. "You don't just go charging at the enemy like that."

"Well what are you going to do when the final battle does come, huh?" I remarked, raising my eyebrows at him. "You realize that's going to be a free for all?"

"Yes, but also no. Battle needs strategy. Without strategy your life could be lost or all the lives of an entire platoon," my father lectured.

"And sometimes to do the right thing you gotta go with your gut," I shot back bitterly.

"Let's not fight right now. We just won. Let's be happy we're alive," my mother said, placing a hand on my dad's shoulder and then mine. She then looked up at Lucas. "Anyway, Luke, you good?"

"Ah yeah," Lucas replied awkwardly. I sighed as I then headed towards my boyfriend, reaching out for his hand while he placed a gentle arm around me, almost as if to use me for support.

"In the meantime, we should go Cullen's," my mother announced as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett walked over to us.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because there's still something going on at the house," my mom said. "And we better hurry before it's too late."

*Masen's POV*

"Get back!" Lily snarled as she fought off one of the Volturi guards. Suddenly, the Cullen front yard was turning into a mini battle field. I could feel myself growing nervous as I watched various members of my family begin to fight. Ethan had a physical shield around the house but he could only hold that for so long. We needed more fire power, which is where Lizzy and I came in. Unfortunately, we were struggling to get our shield to work.

"Come on, come on," I chanted over and over again at our intertwined hands.

"Why isn't it working," Lizzy muttered, shaking up and down and looking back at me.

"I don't know," I replied, biting my lip. "We got it to work once, it should work again..."

"Maybe we aren't motivated enough," Lizzy mentioned.

"Motivated enough!?" I cried out. "Our entire family could be killed– I think that's motivation enough!"

Lizzy just rolled her eyes at me in response before turning to look back at the Volturi who were all growling and looking at us like prey. "Stop! Right now!" I heard someone shout. I turn around to see Grandpa Carlisle making his way towards us with Ava. "We had a deal."

"My master doesn't see it that way and it's what we must do," Demetri responded. He then turned around and barked, "Felix!"

Lizzy stiffened, looking at the 6'7 vampire making his way into the area. He also stiffened, standing beside Demetri. I could hear Seth growl in a low voice and I watched Felix look at the wolf and then at my sister. "We will come by force if we have to," Demetri added.

"No!" Lizzy cried, suddenly gripping to my hand tighter. That's when I felt it. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in years, but it felt as if the whole house was enclosed.

"Is it working!?" I shouted to my sister as we looked back at the Volturi guards. Currently they were struggling to get into the house.

"I think so," Lizzy remarked, smiling back at me.

"Thank God," Ethan said, breathing a sigh in relief as he collapsed against the house's side.

"Grace!" Ava then shouted, reaching towards my wife. "A spell, we need a counter spell at the house. We can harvest the energy from Stephanie and the other witches and it should be enough to repel the Volturi witches away."

Grace nodded, reaching out to grab Ava's hands. The two witches began to chant the spell, meanwhile we watched the Volturi members all standing and looking at us from behind the shield.

We watched as suddenly a purple hue, almost like lightening, flashed across the sky. I turned to my sister and then looked back at my wife and her aunt who were still heavily concentrating. I swallowed hard, seeing the Volturi beginning to back away.

"Demetri, we should return. The others are retreating," one of the members said, who I assumed to be a witch. "This is too dangerous. It was dangerous already coming here."

Demetri frowned and looked at the rest of us. "Be ready for the final stand off, Cullen's."

"As long as you stay off our property until then," Aidan snapped.

Demetri glowered at this while Felix stayed put, looking at Lizzy for a few more moments. My sister did as well, almost numbly.

"You heard the man, get outta here!" Lily reiterated, shoeing at Felix. "And stop lusting after my little cousin."

Lizzy's cheeks turned pink at that comment. I sighed as I gently rubbed my sister's hand with he pad of my thumb. Lizzy then looked at me and gave me a sad smile. Suddenly, the young woman before me turning into that innocent eight year old telling me I can't run from my fate of being in love with Grace. That beautiful, little girl wise beyond her years.

With that, the members of the Volturi guard left, leaving our family free from yet another Volturi attack. I turned to my sister who let go of my hand and gasped, throwing her arms around my neck. I sighed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she pulled apart.

"We did it," she said softly, smiling up at me.

"That we did, kiddo," I said, cupping her cheek.

"Guys!"

We all turned to see Abby, Lucas, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Iris, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett running towards us.

"What happened on the frontline?" Carlisle asked nervously.

"They never made it past. There was some fighting, a few injuries, but no fatalities," Lucas reported.

"Not yet," Aunt Alice replied grimly. "We were lucky yet another time, but next time we won't be…"

"That's war for you," Uncle Jasper replied.

"In the meantime, let's at least celebrate," Grandma Esme said, leaning against Grandpa Carlisle. "It's the little victories that count."

I smiled at this and turned to look at Lizzy again. Seth had just changed and I watched her run into his arms again. Something about the way he held her had me smiling at the fact I knew Lizzy would be okay now.

"Hey, you okay?" Grace asked, coming to my side.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling as I pulled my wife to my chest. "You?"

"Fine," Grace answered, taking a deep breath as she rested in my arms for a moment.

"Wait!" Lily suddenly cried out. "Ness! Where's Ness? Did the babies…"

"Nessie!" Lizzy squealed, the two of us sharing feared looks with one another. Without skipping a beat, the entire family barreled into the house and headed to my grandfather's office. I don't think Lizzy nor I waited as we pushed open the doors to the room.

I think I feared the worst, but instead I found Nahuel leaning against the wall, my parents in one another's embrace as they looked at the bed in the center of the room.

Sure enough Renesmee and Jacob were both in the bed together. My sister looked ragged, but was smiling from ear to ear as she cradled a bundle in her arms. In Jacob's was another baby.

"Hey," Renesmee said, smiling at us now. "Everyone, come in and meet the newest members of the family."

Suddenly, all fear washed away from my body as the family gathered around Renesmee and Jacob and our two newest family members.

*Renesmee's POV*

I could not believe I did that. Giving birth had to be one of the most painful, but also one of the most life changing experiences I've ever gone through. I think it also had to do with the fact a leader of an evil vampire coven as trying to infiltrate my mind and kill my children, but I did that. I carried these two precious little girls and I gave birth to them. Now they were here, tangible in my arms. A dream come true.

"Twin nieces," Lizzy gushed, smiling fondly at the babies. The whole family had just returned from the fight and were now gathering around my bed to lay eyes on our newest family members for the first time.

"Oh my god, they're so beautiful, Ness," Grace added.

"And they look just like you," Masen mentioned, smiling fondly at them. "Although I think they have Jacob's smile."

"They have your hair, baby," Momma said to me. "Those are Swan curls. However, their color is much darker than yours, Renesmee."

"I think they have your shade of brown, Bella," Aunt Rose commented.

"I agree," Aunt Alice said. "That's definitely not black and it's not bronze like Renesmee's."

"Maybe they just have the Swan hair in general," Uncle Emmett said, raising his eyebrows.

"Regardless, they're absolutely beautiful, darling," Grandma Esme said. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you," I said, beaming as I shared a prideful look with Jacob.

So far, from what I could tell, the twins did look the most like me. They had my facial features like my nose and cheekbones, but more importantly my chocolate brown eyes. They had my curls, but their hair was brown like my mother's. Their skin was russet like Jacob's and they did have his smile. Jake even mentioned earlier it is a lot like his mother's smile.

"So," Aidan said, rubbing his hands together. "I think the moment of truth has come."

"Which is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I cradled one of my daughters.

"What's their names!?" Jen asked eagerly.

Jacob and I laughed at this while the two of us shared bright smiles. "Well," I said, looking down at our babies. "That was a tough one…But this baby, Baby-A…we decided to name her Sarah, after Jacob's mother."

"Sarah Renesmee," Jacob added, smiling at me warmly. "After her mother, but also after Renee and Esme. To continue the name."

"Awww," Lily gushed. "And Baby-B?"

"Well Baby-B, we decided to continue with naming the children after our parents. So, everyone, this is little Isabella," Jacob said as the two of us turned to my mother, who looked absolutely speechless. "Izzy for short, so it's not confusing. Or Isabella is she prefers later on, but Ness and I like Izzy."

"Oh my gosh," My mother whispered, her hands going to her mouth. "You shouldn't have."

"We wanted to name our daughters after two equally amazing women," I told her sincerely. "I love you, Momma. You gave up your life practically for me to be here. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, my little nudger. Jacob," she said, giving each of us a kiss on the top of the head.

"So what's the middle name?" Uncle Emmett asked. "It's not Edwina is it?"

My father frowned at this comment while I just laughed, looking back at my daughter. "No, well we decided to do something unique here," I said. "We decided to name her after Jacob."

"Isabella Jacob?" Aidan questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"No," Jacob replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's Isabella Jacoba," I informed them, stroking the top of my daughter's head. "After her daddy."

"Sarah Renesmee and Isabella Jacoba," Grandma Esme said, smiling.

"To Sarah and Izzy," Grandpa Carlisle announced proudly. "The newest members of our family."

We all looked at one another and smiled as Jacob and I proceeded to rock our little girls some more. "So…" Abby began, looking at them curiously. "Do we know if they have any powers?"

"Well, Aro did say one shall have the power to give and absorb power," I said, studying my babies. "But to be honest, I don't know which is true. Which child has which."

"We'll figure it out eventually," Jacob said, cradling Izzy close to his chest now almost protectively.

"In the meantime, I think it's time we all rest and enjoy this moment," I said, looking down at Sarah. I gently brushed her hair while my little girl made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Yeah, I wanna hold my niece," Masen teased.

"Ditto," Lizzy added with a smirk.

I shared an amused look with Jacob as I placed Sarah into Lizzy's arms and Jake placed Izzy into Masen's. I then leant against Jacob's chest as he wrapped his arms around me, the two of us watching our family fuss over the babies.

We ended up getting a ton of photographs that night. I think everyone got their fair share of shots holding one of the girls. Aunt Alice definitely made sure to take a ton of photographs for us to show Jacob's family and the rest of the pack later on this week. But for now, after everything, I was exhausted and it was time for us to rest. Just the four of us.

We were set up in my dad's old room for the night, preparing to head back home tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we had Lily and Aidan's old cribs set up in the room for them to sleep in, but Jacob and I couldn't help but hold onto the girls that night.

"God, I can't believe we made this," Jacob whispered as he stroked Sarah's cheek with his finger. She was sprawled out on his chest while her little mouth was forming a smile in her sleep.

"I know," I murmured, looking back at Izzy who was asleep on my chest. My little girl's hand curled up and gripping to my tank-top.

"These girls are going to give me a run for my money," Jacob cooed in a goofy voice. "Yes, they will. Yes, they will."

"Oh calm down, Jake," I said, chuckling as I proceeded to rest my head against his shoulder. "Are Becca and Rach excited that you have two identical twin girls?"

"Please, the two of them alongside my Aunt Connie, Aunt Jennie, Miley, and Kylie are freaking out right about now," Jake said. "It's like our girls are about to be inducted into their secret Black family twin society or something."

"Why am I not surprised?" I quipped before going back to admiring our babies. I couldn't fathom the two little girls I had been carrying for weeks were now in my arms. They were here and I was a mother. An actual mother.

I watched my husband take a sharp inhale of breath as he watched both girls. "I'd have every member of the Volturi tear me into tiny pieces before they'd ever lay a hand on one of these girls," Jacob announced softly, almost like a vow or a prayer.

" _Plus que ma propre vie_ ," I mused, observing both girls. "More than my own life."

The phrase engraved in my locket. The phrase I would now carry out for my own daughters. These two little bundles that were my entire world and I would never let anything bad happen to. Ever.

"More than my own life," Jacob agreed, looking back at the two babies in our arms.

If Aro Volturi thinks he's going to win this battle and take my family away, especially my daughters, he is so dead wrong. Next time we see the Volturi, this family is winning and there will be hell to pay.

* * *

 **A/N: There you guys have it! Little Izzy and Sarah are the new additions to the family! And Jake and Ness are finally parents :) Also, side note for translation, Tia calls Benjamin _habibi_ or **حبيبتي **which translates to "My love" in Arabic. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, and please keep a look out for the next update!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

*Renesmee's POV*

"Look at my pretty little girls," I cooed at the little gurgling babies laying on a play mat Jake and I set up in the living room. Sarah and Izzy were both dressed in onesies Jen and Leah bought the girls the other day– Sarah in a Winnie the Pooh one and Izzy in Finding Nemo. According to Leah, Jen dragged her to the mall's Disney store the other day when the girls went on a Seattle shopping trip and couldn't help but buying the girls a pair. Then again, courtesy of Aunt Alice the girls have a ton of clothing.

"Why did they have to be fast growing babies?" Jacob pouted as he came over to sit by me and the girls. "Why couldn't they be slow for once?"

I sighed as I gently tickled their bellies. It's been a week since I gave birth and we were able to find some peace. Jacob and I moved back into our home. If we were going to have only three months with our daughters, they were going to be a damn good three months in our own home and not in my father's old bedroom. Anyway, security around the property has become a lot more intense, and I think being that it's so close to when the actual fight is tensions have also spiked.

"Did they eat?" Jake asked me as he cooed at a smiling Sarah.

"Yeah," I said, stroking Izzy's cheek.

"As for powers…Any sign?" Jacob asked nervously.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Or I don't think so."

Stephanie and Meredith came by the other day to meet the twins being that they're apart of some so called prophecy. According to Meredith, the firstborn gives power and the second born absorbs power. So, that means Sarah can give power and Izzy can absorb. However, it's not clear due to the fact they're still very small and their powers might've not manifested yet.

After all, there were a couple of late bloomers in our family when it came to powers– Lily, Abby, Jen, and even Lucia. Then again, we had a lot of early bloomers in our family as well such as myself, Aidan, Lizzy, and Masen. However, except for me and my siblings, there is no genetic connection to the others– so, who knows. Meredith does want to start training them the moment they can walk and talk. That's when they'll be most unstable. Right now, they're learning about the world around them– despite being vastly intelligent.

Meredith plans to have Robert and Cordelia assist her in training the girls when the time comes due to their powers of taking away abilities and mind controlling. If the girls are too dangerous, Robert and Cordelia can contain them. Also either my mother, sister, brother, Ethan, or Lucas will be around to help with the use of their shields.

I smiled as I noticed Jacob snapping a couple of shots of them on his phone. "I'm sending more pics to Rebecca," he explained. "However, I might also include my dad and Rach on there as well…And maybe the whole pack. After all, Sam and Paul bombarded the rest of us with baby pictures every single day. The email chains I used to be apart of with them…Wow, that sounds a lot older than it actually is."

"Yeah, well I keep having to send photographs to Aunt Alice being that she's in the middle of complying a scrapbook for the girls like she did for me," I told Jake.

"Gah!" Izzy then shouted, clapping her hands together. "Bah! Bah!"

"I think she wants to be held," Jacob mentioned.

"I got her," I said, chuckling as I took my little girl into my arms. Meanwhile Sarah continued to lay there while Jacob ran a hand gently through her brown curls, causing her to gurgle at her daddy.

I was right about the girls. Sarah is much more passive than Izzy, who is always causing up a storm. However, both my girls are beautiful. Being that they've grown in the last week we could definitely see their defining features more. Both girls definitely have my brown eyes, down to the shape. They also have my mother's shade of brown for hair and the Swan curls. However, they have Jacob's smile and their Grandma Sarah's nose.

The only way we can really tell them apart is that Sarah has a beauty mark right where her left index finger meets her thumb. According to Billy, his wife had the same beauty mark. Meanwhile, Izzy had a beauty mark on her arm– right where my mother had been bitten by James. I like to think they're signs of protection for our girls.

"C'mere ya nugget," Jake said, picking up Sarah who was now reaching out for him. I chuckled just as there was a knock on our door.

"That must be Lily and Grace," I said to Jacob. "They're bringing Tyler and Ella over today. Apparently they can't get enough of their new cousins."

"You think Tyler's forgiven us for having twin girls?" Jacob teased as we walked towards the front door.

"I think so," I said, giggling as I opened it up to find my family.

"Hey guys," Grace greeted us as Tyler came in with Ella waddling close behind him.

"Auntie Ness! Uncle Jay!" Ella and Tyler chanted.

"Hey, kiddos," Jacob said, ruffling Tyler's hair as Ella went to grab onto Jacob's leg.

"Look at you two," Grace said, chuckling. "Domestic life treating you well?"

"Guess you can say that," I said, looking back at Jacob who just chuckled as he began to deal with our niece and nephew.

"And how's this little cutie!?" Lily gushed, looking at Izzy who blew a fit of happy gurgles at her.

"Wanna go to Auntie Lily?" I asked Izzy before gently placing her in Lily's arms.

"Hey there sweetie pie," Lily said, smiling as she pressed kisses to Izzy's cheeks.

"Uncle Jay! I brought the Nintendo Switch Uncle Aidan and Aunt Jenny got me for my birthday," Tyler said, showing the case. "Wanna play?"

"Ahhh," Jacob then looked down at Sarah who was in his arms.

"I got her," Grace volunteered, smiling happily at our baby. "Lemme see my little niece."

"Here's Aunt Grace," Jacob cooed to Sarah who immediately latched on to her. I chuckled as I then looked up at Ella who blinked at me.

"Are we still buddies, Auntie Ness?" Ella asked me, batting her eyes.

"Of course, my little Ella Bean," I said, swinging her up into my arms. Ella giggled as Grace, Lily, and I headed to the table with our little girls. Meanwhile, Jacob and Tyler sat on the floor in our living room and played some video games.

"So, how are you feeling?" Grace asked me. "First week and all."

"Not bad," I said, nodding my head. "It's been a good week considering everything that happened."

"Jeeze," Lily muttered, shaking her head. "Can at least one Cullen have a normal first pregnancy? I swear to God mine better not be like this…"

"I doubt it," I said, shaking my head. "However, if it is then welcome to the club."

Grace sighed uneasily before she looked towards Jacob. "So, how's Jake been? He seems good."

"He's so happy," I gushed. "I swear, I thought the man was a big mush already but I think these girls made him a bigger one."

"Babies make you absolutely mushy, right Izzy Bear?" Lily cooed as Izzy clapped happily up at her. "Ugh, I love being an aunt."

"When do you think you're going to start training again?" Grace asked me curiously.

"Probably next week. Grandpa said I should be fine, but to give my body a rest and to spend as much time as I can with the girls," I said as I looked at my twins.

"Well it's good to rest up. Anyway you and Jake are powerhouses," Lily said, rocking Izzy a bit. "Especially when you're in your Momma Bear mode."

"Momma Bear mode?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ness, you are the eldest. You're the role model, the leader, the nurturer. You're always ready to protect someone you love. It's who you are."

"I agree," Grace said, rubbing Sarah's back gently.

"Jeez, thanks guys," I said, blushing a bit.

"But no Volturi will touch a hair on your children or your nieces or nephews or any member of this family really without you having something to say about it," Lily continued.

I chuckled at this. "I guess you're right."

"In the meantime," Grace said. "I wanna hear more about how the twins have been doing."

"Why? Got the baby itch again, Gracie?" Lily teased.

Grace rolled her eyes while I chuckled. "Well, if you must know," I said, smiling happily. "The girls did learn how to roll over today!"

"Oh my gosh! That's so exciting! Tell me everything!" Grace replied excitedly while Lily raised her eyebrows in confusion.

And that's how we spent the afternoon. Just chatting and enjoying the little moments. Moments with the girls and hoping they wouldn't have to end so soon.

*Nahuel's POV*

"After last week, I don't want to know what the actual battle is going to look like," Leah Clearwater mentioned to me.

It was a late September afternoon. Leah and I had just finished up our daily patrol so the next round of people could take over for us. Since the attack we've gone up in security and this place had people guarding the properties around the clock. It wasn't very fun, but we all took our shifts and our time. It was only fair. Besides, some of the witches set up an extra protection cloak spell over the properties to make sure we were extra safe from the Volturi.

"I don't either," I muttered, thinking back to last week's events. God, I think my head was spinning at just the thought of what happened. "That being we actually fight the Volturi."

"I've fought newborns before. Back when they came here. I fought Lorenzo's pack, I've faced off with the Volturi numerous times," Leah said to me gently. "Even storming the castle…I feel like none of those can ever compete with what's to happen."

I nodded. "I agree…I have no idea what's to come out of this."

Leah sighed, shaking her head at the thought. "Tommy keeps asking me if he can come too," she said, mentioning her imprint. "But I told him no."

"You're not going into hiding with them?" I asked curiously.

"No," Leah said, shaking her head. "I have responsibilities here…Anyway, Tommy will be fine."

"Isn't he your imprint?" I pointed out.

"So?" Leah said, looking at me skeptically. "My life doesn't revolve around babysitting a toddler."

"Shesh, just asking," I said, holding my hands up. "It's just…I haven't seen you with the tyke recently. I thought you were like his big sister or something."

"I guess," Leah replied, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Truthfully, the whole thing has just been… _Weird_. And I guess with everything happening I don't need him to be attached to me."

"Oh," I said, looking at her gently. "I'm sure you'll figure it all out, Leah."

"I guess," Leah muttered. "In the meantime, I'll see you around."

"Okay…See you," I said, feeling a bit worried for Leah Clearwater. However, that was until I could sense a familiar presence.

"What now?" I asked hastily, turning around to face the person.

"Oh nothing to criticize you on this time," Tanya chirped, walking towards me. "This time I just happened to be in the area."

"So it's confirmed that you are following me," I pointed out, raising my eyebrows at her. "What kind of crazy stalker are you?"

"I was on patrol as well. Calm down," Tanya said. "Anyway, what did I say about letting go Mr. Delivers-his-ex-flame's-babies?"

"I didn't deliver them," I said, rolling my eyes. "I was being a friend or more like a coach…"

Tanya snorted at this. "Not surprised."

"Can we talk about something else?" I begged. "Like anything. Your constant analysis of my relationship with Ren is freaking me out."

"What, I'm just trying to be helpful," Tanya said, eyeing me.

"But why me? There's like over sixty other people here you could bother," I pointed out hotly.

"Because I like you, Nahuel," Tanya stated simply. "I like your company. You have interesting points. You like to have fun. You're not so bad in bed either, from what I can remember."

"That was one time four years ago," I pointed out.

"So? I'm over a thousand. You realize four years is nothing for me," Tanya said. "That was like yesterday."

I shook my head. "Jeez, where is your family anyway?"

"Probably hanging around the Cullen main house. We've known them the longest so I think we feel the most comfortable there," Tanya explained. "Especially Carmen and Eleazar with Esme and Carlisle. Anyway Carmen loves children so being around Bo, Wes, Ella, Lucia, and Tyler brings her joy. Apparently she's been teaching them Spanish."

"I taught them some," I said fondly. "A lot of it had to do with soccer, but still. At least they know what to expect during a match."

Tanya chuckled at this. "You know, I have not been to Latin America in years…"

"Why would you? It's sunny all the time?" I pointed out. "Half the time you can only go out when it's raining or at night. I was lucky because I don't sparkle like you all, but we always had to be careful with my aunt. She could only go out at night, but then again we lived in the wilderness so to be honest it was never a major issue."

Tanya shrugged. "I don't know. Meeting all these witches they started to create these sort of rings that allow our kind to walk around during the day and not give ourselves away. It's nice, being able to walk in the sun amongst other humans and not have to worry about giving a secret away."

"For such a pushy person you sure have a lot of deep insight," I teased.

"I'm over a thousand years old. After the first couple of centuries you start to learn a thing or too," she joked.

"Funny. Guess I got another century or so to learn," I said.

"You'll catch up," Tanya said, chuckling lightly as she playfully nudged me. "In the meantime, I should get going. I'm still on patrol."

"Oh," I said, studying the strawberry blonde as she began to walk away.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Would you maybe want some company?" I asked her curiously.

"You actually want to hang out with me?" Tanya inquired with a smirk. "Willingly?"

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood to go back to the camp anyway," I said, walking beside her. Tanya smiled at this as we began to chat and walk throughout the Cullen property. Just the two of us.

*Abby's POV*

I sighed as I practically dragged my feet into the main kitchen for a bottle of water. I could not wait for this September humidity to finally end. It was going to be October in a couple of days and I couldn't wait. It would also be my birthday soon and I couldn't wait. The first one I'd get to spend with my parents since my abduction. Speaking of, it would also soon mark of the one year anniversary for when we escaped from the Volturi.

I sighed, looking down at the bracelet I was wearing. It was the one Lucas gave me for my birthday last year. It suddenly felt heavier and my heart lurched at the sudden rush of memories.

It's crazy to think a year would be running up soon. Then onto all the fun holidays such as Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years…That is if we make it to New Years. Why did the Volturi always have such poor timing? Why during the good holidays, why not in the middle of February during like Valentines Day. I mean, come on, who actually likes Valentines Day?

That was my biological father. The bringer of everything bad. I groaned at the thought as I rubbed my forehead. There is no doubt that my time at the Volturi came along with it's unruly consequence of PTSD, but at least I wasn't having nightmares anymore now that Lucas slept with me in the room. It was nice to have the security of another person there. He had been living at Rob and Cordy's with Dru, Iris, Maysun, Jackson, Jo, and Caleb, but now he spent most of his time here. In fact, he even had his own drawer.

Despite that, we still hadn't exactly sealed the deal. Maybe it's because my parents are constantly hovering us or even if we get close there's always someone close behind us. Someone always listening– ugh, I understand perfectly why the others all moved as far away as possible from the main home. Hell, Lizzy even gets more privacy than me because of the cottage due to the fact Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are not always there or Lizzy is always at the Clearwater's. Maybe I could convince my parents to build their own cottage. After all, Cullen land was turning into our own Supernatural village being that we had Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's cottage alongside Grace and Masen's home. Combined with Meredith and Jamie's equally massive portion of land this really was becoming something.

"Hey, Abbs!"

I turned to see Seth making his way into the house. He gave me a grin despite him being covered in sweat and grime from our training session today with the others.

"Hey, Seth!" I greeted, passing him a water bottle from the fridge. "Good practice today!"

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "Although it was hot as hell and being the temperature of a wooden stove is not always a fun time."

"No wonder Lizzy is always saying how freezing your house is," I teased. "That girl isn't even bothered by the cold yet you manage to get her uncomfortable."

Seth chuckled at this, but suddenly paused. I watched him as he then bit his lip. "Speaking of Lizzy– Abby…Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows hesitantly.

"I…Could you talk to Lizzy?" Seth asked me gently.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

Seth paused, tapping his fingers on the counter. "I don't know…She's been hiding it from me because I think she doesn't want to hurt me."

"Okay…" I said, studying him.

"And it won't hurt me. I told her I'm okay about him," Seth rambled on. "Maybe a little jealous, but to be perfectly honest I think she just feels guilty that she cares about him. Or I don't know, I just don't want her to be suffering?"

"About what?" I asked nervously. "Or should I say _who_?"

"It's about Felix," Seth explained.

"Ah," I said. I knew that Lizzy saw Felix when the confrontation happened, but she didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, she's been fawning over her nieces this past week and was constantly at Ness and Jacob's house.

"Did she tell you about what happened?" Seth asked me.

"No," I confessed. "She hasn't mentioned anything about that night. If she talks about anything it's the twins."

"Well, Lizzy came across Felix in the woods right before the whole confrontation happened," Seth explained.

"Oh," I whispered, my hand going to my mouth. "Oh Lizzy."

"I found her in the woods crying and I knew it was him," Seth told me. "However, I don't know what he did or said to her and it's killing me."

"So you want me to talk to her about Felix and find out?" I asked.

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath. "Ah…Where is she?"

"In Esme's garden reading," Seth informed me.

"Alright," I said. "I'll take care of that, but be prepared to talk more about it with her later. I know I haven't been the best at helping Lizzy cope with this whole thing and vise versa, but I know that she wants to tell you about it all, Seth," I told him sincerely. "I just think she's scared."

"Well when she's ready, I'll be here," Seth said. He then paused and smiled at me. "In the meantime, thanks."

"Of course. Anything for my cousin," I replied lightly before heading in the other direction.

When I got outside to where the garden was, Lizzy was there alright. She was sitting on a little swinging bench Grandma Esme had installed my first summer here in Forks.

Lizzy briefly looked up at me. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I repeated, walking slowly towards her. "So…What's this I hear about a certain Volturi guard?"

"Seth put you up to this," Lizzy guessed lamely, frowning.

"Yes," I answered.

"I had a feeling," Lizzy muttered, shaking her head.

"Well, it's because I love you and I want to know what else happened that night," I said, walking closer to her. "Because there's something else that's clearly bothering you. Something that really is upsetting you."

"If it's about a discussion I had with Felix, then yes," Lizzy said stiffly, closing her book. She sighed and then looked directly up at me. "But it's done. Gone in the past. I'm not thinking about him anymore."

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes because I'm finally happy," Lizzy told me. "After almost a year of trying to adjust, trying to understand everything that happened– at the worst possible time ever, I'm so freaking happy. I have all of you with me, and I have Seth. I want a life with Seth after this…I just…"

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" I said softly, taking a seat next to her. "You still love Felix, in a way."

"He's not my mate," Lizzy pointed out.

"But he's your first love and that's gotta sting, at least more than once," I said. "It's only natural. You two had a connection. You care about one another."

"Well he lied to me, Abby," Lizzy said coolly. "He lied about not remembering me. He remembered me. Bo's power wore off…"

"Oh, Liz," I said, feeling absolute heartbreak for my cousin.

"He said it was either me or Ness. He rather Ness died than me," Lizzy whispered numbly. "I…He told me he still loved me but we weren't meant to be…And I agreed, but saying goodbye to him was one of the hardest things I had to do to myself yet again."

"Lizzy," I whispered, grasping her hand gently.

Lizzy sighed heavily as she leant against the chair. "I don't want to have to fight him, Abby."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Who says you have to fight him?"

"We're going to all have to," Lizzy said, swallowing hard. "I can't fight him knowing he chose wrong."

"We could still save him," I mentioned. "During the battle! If you want he could be a prisoner of war or something!" I paused, watching Lizzy's still somber face. "Look, I don't want to see any of our Volturi friends die either…"

Lizzy took this by surprise, "Really?"

I nodded. "Really…I don't want to have to deal with the possibilities of Demetri, Heidi, or Felix dying," I continued. "However, it's the choses we made and it's where we belong. It's what's for the best."

"I just can't deal with the possibility of having to watch them die," Lizzy whispered to me, tears welling up in her eyes. "Especially Felix."

"Liz," I muttered as she then burst into tears. I then wrapped my cousin in my arms as she cried into my chest. I hushed her as she sobbed into my tank top, trying to collect herself after holding everything in the last week.

"I can't do this anymore, Abby. I can't face him again," Lizzy whispered through her tears. "And knowing that…"

That's when my cousin paused. I frowned, feeling her body stiffen as I pulled apart. "Liz?" I questioned. "What's going on?"

"135," she said to me, her voice hard.

"135?" I questioned, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"Oh God…I finally understand what he was trying to tell me," Lizzy said in a hard voice, covering her mouth in pure shock. She then looked at me with a sort of wildness in her eyes. "Abby, we need to gather the others. I…Felix told me something very important."

"Okay?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"Quickly!" Lizzy shouted, dragging my hand towards the main house. Whatever this is, it is definitely important…

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! In the meantime, thanks for reading, keep a look out for the next update, and please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

*Lizzy's POV*

I fiddled nervously with my hands as the entire family gathered in the living room of the main house. It took me a week for Felix's warning to fully click in my head and I could feel myself wanting to vomit at the prospect.

"So, Lizzy, why have you called us for this meeting?" Grandpa Carlisle asked once everyone was settled in the room.

"Something happened the night the twins were born," I explained nervously. "I…I came in contact with Felix prior to the Volturi swarming our house."

That got the others quiet. Felix was still a touchy subject. Whenever I brought him up I could tell my family wanted to be supportive, but it still irked them. I could tell by their thoughts and mannerisms. However, they were attentive to what I had to say.

"What happened, dear?" Grandma Esme asked me.

"He told me something," I continued, my throat tight. "He gave me a warning."

"A warning?" Masen inquired.

"He told me the number 135," I said. "And I've come to the conclusion it's the number of newborns Maria has trained."

"135?" Uncle Jasper questioned immediately, wide eyed. "I mean, Maria's had armies of newborns but 135? Never that mass of an amount!"

"Can we even trust, Felix?" Aidan asked abruptly.

"Yes," I answered, my throat tight. "I don't see what else it could mean."

I looked towards Seth nervously. Surprisingly he seemed rather calm as I continued to speak. "Felix was warning me. I know he was, and that number…It has to be the amount of newborns they've created."

"Felix wouldn't lie to Lizzy," Abby spoke up, coming to my defense. "He wouldn't."

"Anyway why would Felix tell her such a high number if he was lying," Lucas pointed out.

"Well, if it is true, that's more than this family has ever dealt with," Aunt Rosalie said softly.

"Can we even face 135?" Renesmee whispered, her hand intertwining with Jacob's. The new parents looking as if they had just ran into a brick wall. "How are they even controlling such a high mass of newborn vampires?"

"Maria is the best newborn creator, trainer, and fighter there is," Uncle Jasper said. "But I couldn't see her controlling over a hundred newborns by herself."

"Well with the Volturi's resources I wouldn't be surprised," Robert chimed in. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But that's it."

"What?" Grace questioned, frowning.

"Grace, you, me, Mom, and Aunt Ava are going to fly to the Russo and Sanders clan tonight and tell them what's happening," Robert said, grabbing his jacket. "They need to understand the severity of what's to come. We may have a ton of fire power on our side, but so do the Volturi. We need to one up them or many people will die."

"We have the Jones Clan on our side. Shouldn't that be enough?" Jen pointed out. "Not only that but we have the witch who created Vampires and Children of the Moon and her powerful daughter, who created Lux Lamia."

"No. We need more because the Volturi are always one step ahead," Robert said, shaking his finger. "Correct me if I'm wrong but this isn't the first time they've swiped us from under the rug."

"Robert's right," my dad spoke up. "We need to be one step ahead. With the Jones and the Russo-Sanders clans they don't stand a chance."

"Newborns will tear us to pieces if we're not ready," Aunt Alice added solemnly.

"We have to be prepared for the worst. Tell the others," Grandpa Carlisle ordered. "In the meantime, we'll retire for the night but tomorrow we're going to have to change up some of our plans."

We all nodded at our leader before being dismissed. I then turned to see Renesmee and Jacob sharing concerned looks. I could imagine that isn't the kind of news you want to hear after giving birth. I felt a guilty pit in the middle of my stomach as I turned away from them.

"Baby, are you okay?" I look to see my mother approaching me.

"I'm fine," I told her sincerely, grasping her hands.

"Wish I could read your mind on this one," my dad remarked, joining my mother's side.

"Really guys, I'm fine," I said, swallowing hard. "In the meantime, I think Ness and Jake are going to need you."

"Lizzy, I want you to talk to us if there's something wrong," my mother said, cupping my cheeks. "You've suffered in silence long enough."

"I'm fine, Mom. Really," I said tearfully.

"You take after your mother, so much," Dad said, chuckling a little. My mother frowned at this while I smirked.

"I guess so," I said, looking at my mom who had a small smile on her face. "Anyway, I'll be sleeping over Seth's tonight, so don't worry about me."

"You sure baby?" Mom asked again, cupping my cheek.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"She'll be okay," Dad chimed in, running a hand through my hair.

"I will be," I added, looking towards my mom with a look of reassurance. "I promise."

"Well, we love you, Angel. So much," my mom said, pressing a kiss to the middle of my forehead. My father also gave me a kiss on the head before heading over to where my elder sister was. She needed them more than I do right now.

Later that night, Seth and I headed back to his house. The whole walk there I pretended like I was fine, despite everyone freaking out over the warning. Seth didn't say much to me about it and neither did Jen or Aidan. We ended up watching a movie together before retreating to the bedrooms for the night.

I sleep over Seth's when I can. Sometimes when my parents weren't home he'd come over my place, but I often found myself over the Clearwater residence. I think it's because I found Seth's room cozy and it has always been his.

Despite having my own room now, I didn't really have a sole, stationary room to retreat to. We've moved most of my life. There was my room in Brazil, my room in New York, and then of course I was kidnapped. So, even though Forks was our constant, I never felt like I had a constant here. Sharing a bedroom with Nessie and Masen, then growing up and being the only one who lived in that bedroom. It didn't feel the same. Seth's bedroom has always been his home bedroom. The bedroom he grew up in. I found it rather comforting.

"Liz?" Seth finally spoke up, looking towards me. We had been laying in silence on our designated sides of the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked me. "Truthfully."

"Truthfully?" I repeated. I sighed, swallowing. "I don't know…"

"Lizzy," Seth began, turning around in the bed so he was propped by his elbow and looking down at me lying on the bed. "I…Are you upset I asked Abby to talk to you?"

"No," I told him sincerely. "Actually I'm glad you did because it made me realize the whole thing with the newborns."

"Lizzy, talking about Felix won't upset me. I hope you realize that," Seth said. "I mean, it will make me uncomfortable. He's your ex…But I care about you. I don't want to watch you suffer. You've gone through enough already."

"I feel guilty," I confessed, gripping to the cotton sheets.

"About what?" Seth inquired quietly.

"That if I start sobbing to you about Felix you'll think I made the wrong decision or something," I rambled. "I don't know, it's stupid. I mean, you're not supposed to talk about your exes when you get in a new relationship. That's like the number one rule! If someone starts talking about your ex it's probably just a rebound and I don't see this as a rebound."

"I know this isn't a rebound for you, Liz. I also know you would never have ill intentions with me," Seth said gently. "Look, we're different. From a lot of couples. Not only that but you went through something very traumatic. Remember what I told you back in the woods? I want this if you want this…You shouldn't have to be afraid of me or scared of telling me something. That's what couples do. It's all about communication."

I paused, studying my concerned boyfriend. The way he truly wanted to know what happened, the way this whole ordeal must've been tearing him up inside. Seth never had ill intentions with me or anyone for that matter. He was never someone that wanted to hurt anyone and was just so damn hell bent on saving people. I think it's why I started falling for him…

"His memory loss wasn't permeant," I blurted out to Seth, taking a deep breath. "The night Ness was attacked…He knew. He chose me over Ness…And not only that, but last week we said goodbye. I…We said goodbye and I feel guilty about it because even though we said goodbye, I know I get to be happy with you and enjoy my life but I don't know what'll happen to him."

"You think you screwed Felix over so you could get your happy ending?" Seth summarized.

"Exactly," I said, my voice tight. "I'm happy and free while he's a puppet."

"Lizzy, Felix chose that life. You did what you needed to do," Seth said. "You knew, but also he knew as well. He knew that he'd have to let you go one day because of the path he chose. There was nothing you could've done to save him."

I nodded, looking up towards Seth who gave me a small, sympathetic smile. I could feel myself blinking back tears before moving closer towards him. Seth sensed this as he then wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to burry myself in his embrace. He proceeded to tuck my head beneath his chin so it was resting against the top of my head. Meanwhile, I rested my head against his chest, taking in his warmth and listening to the beat of his heart. The overall comfort he gave me suddenly feeling like the night of Jake and Ness's wedding when I danced in his arms.

"Seth," I spoke up quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want you to know that being with you these past couple of months has been the happiest I've been in a long time," I whispered. "I don't want to loose this…I think that's what I'm more scared of."

"Lizzy…I'm never gonna leave you," Seth declared as he buried his nose into my hair and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "No matter what path you chose in life, no matter where you go– I will always be here and I will always have your side because you're my best friend, my partner in crime…Just, I'm here. Okay? I'm here."

"I know," I replied as a few tears trickled out of my eyes. I gripped tightly to Seth's t-shirt and relaxed in the comfort of his embrace. Holding onto Seth, feeling safe knowing that he was mine and I was his as each other's presences lulled us to sleep.

*Lily's POV*

I woke up the next morning without much sleep. I kept thinking about the number Lizzy told us. Maybe also the fact that Volturi member guard Felix was helping us, but also the fact we would now have to practice extra hard. I could also tell Uncle Jasper was a lot more freaked out over this news being that Maria is his abusive ex-girlfriend. I don't think Aunt Alice seemed too thrilled either.

I think everyone was very on edge right now. I know Ethan's been researching all night about different techniques and things we might be able to use. I'm really worried about him, but more so Masen being we just learned this news and his wife had to make an emergency flight to Italy, which isn't too far away from the very castle that is probably holding all those newborns.

"She'll text you when she lands. She's still in the air, Mase," I pointed out. We just finished breakfast and my cousin was glued to his phone, waiting for his wife to respond. "Grace texted you last night. Everything is okay."

"Easy for you to say, your boyfriend is here and you can see him," Masen grumbled. He instantly caught himself and bit his lip. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I know you're scared," I said, taking a seat beside him. "Grace will be okay. She's strong and powerful."

"I know, it's just with everything that just happened I can't help but feel even more fearful," Masen confessed to me. "I need Grace. I need her to be here in case these are the last few…"

"Hey," I cut him off, looking to where Tyler was peaking at us now from the living room. "It's fine. We'll come through. Okay?"

I think Masen noticed his son listening now and instantly calmed, trying to keep his composure for his child. "Alright…Alright."

"Now, come on. We got practice today," I said. "Stef and Lexie are watching the kids today at Charlie and Sue's. We should get them over to the main house so they can pick up Tyler and Ella."

"Right," Masen said, swallowing hard. "Do you mind getting Tyler. I have to help Ella get ready."

"No problem," I said as my cousin went upstairs to get his daughter. I then turned to Tyler who instantly turned back to the T.V.

"I know you've been listening, Ty-Guy," I remarked, taking a seat beside my nephew. "What's the matter, bud?"

"I don't know," he said, biting his lip.

"C'mon, kiddo. It's Auntie Lily," I said, cupping his cheek gently. "You know you can talk to me."

Tyler studied me briefly before speaking. "I'm scared," he confessed. "All of this…I was talking with Lucia and she sees her parents acting the same way. Wes told us that it's because his birth father is coming to take us all away."

"He's not going to take you all away, Angel," I said to Tyler gently, brushing the hair from his forehead. "In fact, you'll all be safe. I promise…I won't let anyone touch a hair on your head."

"But they're coming, aren't they?" Tyler said. "The Volturi?"

"Yes, baby," I confirmed, my voice tight. "They are and it's going to be scary, but you're going to be fine."

"How can you promise such a thing Aunt Lily?" Tyler whimpered.

"I can't promise what's going to happen, but we're going to do everything we can to make sure you are safe," I said to him. "Your parents, your aunts, your uncles…They won't let the Volturi ever touch you without a brave fight. I'll ring Aro's neck before he even gets a chance to look at you."

"Isn't that how Aunt Lizzy and Aunt Abby got taken last time?" Tyler pointed out.

"Yes, but not this time. This time things will be made for the chance of a better future," I told him sincerely.

"But even Dad and Mom look scared," Tyler blurted out. "I'm terrified of losing them, Aunt Lily...Like you lost your parents."

"I know, baby. I know it's scary," I said, trying to hold back tears. "But we need you to be brave, sweetheart. You need to be the brave young man I know you are."

Tyler looked at me for a brief moment before throwing his arms around me. I took a deep breath, bringing him into my arms and holding onto my nephew as tight as I could. Suddenly, images of the small baby that was born in that Vermont home came rushing into my mind. That beautiful, baby boy.

"Now, c'mon," I said to him, pulling away and trying to hold back the tears. "Let's go get your dad and Ella and head to GG and Gumpa's. Okay?"

"Okay," Tyler agreed, taking my hand as we went to get the others.

When we got to the main house, I could see the others were starting their training sessions. I looked to see Ethan helping Jasper with one. When his eyes caught mine they lit up and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"There's my kids," Grandma Esme cooed as Ella and Tyler came up the porch steps. "Ready to see Pop-Pop and Nanna Sue?"

"Yep, GG," Tyler replied happily as the two of them headed into the study with Grandma Esme. I could see the other kids were already there, eager to learn.

"I heard your conversation with Ty," Masen said as we walked away from the home to head to training.

"Really?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Masen said, shaking his head. "In fact, you said all the right things."

"I did, huh?" I said, trying to be light in the moment. "At least I did something right."

"You're a good aunt," Masen said. "And one day you're going to be an amazing mother."

"Thanks, cuz," I said softly, trying to hold back tears.

"And I'm glad they have you. That I have you," Masen muttered, looking out at the others.

"Stop, you're going to make me cry, Mase," I said with a scratchy throat. Masen gave a watery chuckle as he hooked an arm around my shoulders and brought me in for a kiss on the tear. I smiled as I embraced my cousin briefly.

"Now come on," I said, rubbing his back. "We got some intense training to do."

"You're right," Masen said, giving me a gentle smile before we ran to join the others.

"Are you alright, _mo ghràidh?"_ Ethan asked me as I head towards his training group. The others were currently battling it out to notice us.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "I…I just…I love you, okay?"

Ethan seemed perplexed by this, but nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "And I love you too."

"Good," I said, smiling up at him and holding back the tears. "Now, are we going to fight or what?"

"You sure about that?" he teased.

"I'm sure," I replied, feeling a bit more of myself as my boyfriend and I began to practice our different fighting techniques. Even if it was to prepare for a war, I took in that moment with Ethan and knew everyone on this field is what I would be fighting for.

*Renesmee's POV*

I swallowed hard as I looked down at my infant daughters in their cribs. They've grown tremendously over the last couple of days, but also they were still my babies. My little girls. I've only had them for a week I've had with them and they've managed to capture my heart like no beings been ever able to capture me.

It'd been an entire day since Lizzy warned us and I could feel my heart breaking at the thought of all those newborns. If we managed to survive that, we could definitely survive anything. Truthfully, we've never actually won a battle against the Volturi. It's all been stand offs and them taking and taking from us. The Volturi are scared of us, clear as to why they need the 135 newborns…But would we make it? What would become of Forks if those creatures were not all destroyed? There's no way the town would be safe after that…

I thought of Grandpa Charlie and Nanna Sue and the entire tribe. I worried if the Volturi would decide to hurt us elsewhere. I thought about Jacob's family, about the other families. The battle itself would be far away, but who says the Volturi wouldn't try tormenting others. Knots formed in my stomach as I tried to settle myself.

"Hey," Jacob said to me before looking down at the two girls sleeping in their separate cribs. "How…How are you holding up?"

"I want him dead, Jake," I spoke grimly. "I want the whole lot dead…I…."

"I know."

"We've only had them for a week and they're about to be taken from us," I whispered hoarsely. "A week. I knew what was going to happen, I just…So fast?"

"I know, love. I…I know," Jacob said, swallowing hard as he gripped to the edge of Izzy's crib.

"And I'm worried," I muttered. "Ever since they've been born and now with this…It's like everything has become so polarized. I feel like I can't even breathe, Jake. Just the thought of losing the girls or even our nieces and nephews….It's just so twisted and I'm tired. I'm tired. I just want to be their mother."

"Then that'll be your drive," Jacob told me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. "You were my drive for the longest time. During all those battles. Now I have you and the girls. That's my strength– my family. That's what's going to keep me going. Unlike those Volturi jerks, we have something they'll never understand. It's why we're so much more powerful than them."

"And what's that?" I inquired weakly.

"Love," Jacob said simply. "I know, it's corny but it's so true. So true. Love is one of the most powerful forces out there. It makes you do things you never thought you were able to do. It's why we're going to fight them for our daughters. For our future. They won't have that because this family is one of the most powerful forces I've ever seen."

"I'm glad you think so," I said lightly through some of my tears.

"I know so," Jacob said, chuckling. He paused. "In the meantime, we're not going to keep doing this."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Acting like we're about to be put on death row. It's bad for the girls," Jacob said. "I remember how it was like with you…When the Volturi were coming when you were a child. Your parents did everything to make it as normal as possible."

"It wasn't perfect," I pointed out. "But it worked."

"Which is what our girls need," Jacob said. "They need normality and for us to love them. Until then we'll give them the most normal childhood as possible until it's doomsday. We're not going to sit here and wallow, alright? It's not the Cullen way."

"I think you're right, dear," I agreed, closing my eyes and leaning against Jacob's forehead. "We'll give these girls the best we got."

"That's my girl," Jacob replied softly. He then gently brought me into an embrace as we then looked down at our sleeping little girls, wanting to savor as much as we could about them.

All we could do is prepare. Those next couple of months would just be used to prepare and to ready ourselves for the final battle to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Be on the look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

*Bella's POV*

I sighed as I looked out the window of the cottage. The leaves were changing and the weather was growing crisper. October and most of November had past, and December was around the corner now. Abby and Lizzy's birthdays had also past and we just finished up a small Thanksgiving at Charlie's two days ago. Now, it was time to start readying ourselves for Christmas. I knew Alice was trying to keep everyone up in the holiday spirits– being the ball of optimism she is.

However, more importantly, it's been two months since Felix's tip and two months since the twins were born. They've been growing like weeds and were toddling all around. It's also been two months of intensive training and everyone preparing themselves for the worst. We've had a couple of people run away, but not many. There is still a strong force of us, but I was scared.

So much of this reminded me terribly of when the Volturi came for Renesmee when she was a little girl. I see so much of myself in my eldest daughter. Giving birth to your child and fretting you have a mere couple of months with your baby. However, the stakes were higher here. Aro wanted blood and, in a way, so did we. Tensions had grown high enough where it was time to essentially try to topple an entire vampire government.

If you asked me fifteen years ago how I'd picture myself after high school, I would've said going to college, graduating, getting a job, and maybe having a family of my own– who knows. Nothing like this though. This was so much bigger than myself and my family.

"Alright, we have a meeting tomorrow night with J. Jenks at 8 PM," Masen said, walking into the cottage living room where Lizzy and I were sitting.

"Good. So you two know what to do, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Get the information from Jenks and then we'll give the envelope to Stefano," Lizzy said. "He won't know the location until the day when he opens it up. Then he, Lexie, Nikki, and Richie will meet up with Nikki's parents, Nora and Kurt Henry, take Tommy, Lucia, Tyler, Ella, Sarah, and Izzy to the Rider Farm."

"Good," I said, biting my lip nervously. I was very grateful that Lucas and Ethan's family were willing to help us out, especially the Henry's being that their eldest son, Topher, was going to fight while the others were planning on helping our children escape to somewhere safe until the battle was over.

However, only me and my two youngest children could know. Being that we were all mental shields, the only way for us to make sure Aro never got into any of our memories to find the children was to get them out of here and keep them hidden. Lucas and Ethan's extended family are willing to help keep the children safe being that their farm in Indiana was secure from the outside world and had almost thirty powerful witches and warlocks either living on the property or at least working for the family. The Volturi would not find them there, it was guaranteed. It's the last place they would look.

Everything about this has the highest possible security we could've ever implemented. All traces, even the littlest of crumb trails, have been hidden and kept secure. There was no trace of any of this information.

"We're gonna be fine, Momma," Lizzy said, touching my hand gently. Even though she couldn't read my mind, I knew she could tell I was nervous.

"It's tight. The tightest security we've ever worked on," Masen proclaimed. "We've been working on this for the past couple of months…Hell, even the past year. We knew this was coming. We've made the proper arrangements. The children will be fine."

"I know, this just reminds me too much of when the Volturi came all those years ago," I confessed to them. "Back then…It was just me and I barley knew what I was doing."

"Everyone will be safe," Masen insisted. "Besides, we'll be sending Grandpa Charlie, Nanna Sue, and Johnny to Hawaii with Billy and Jake's sisters. Meanwhile, most of the tribe will be protected by the youngest members of the Jones clan. Besides that, the Jones clan is working on getting more of their members to come here. Soon we'll have over fifty Jones witches and warlocks. One of the biggest clans in the United States. They're also the ones with connections protecting the family that will be down in Hawaii."

"And there are close friends of Elaine and Ava that are working in Florida to protect Grandma Renee," Lizzy added.

"It would've been nice if the Russo-Sanders clan actually said yes," Masen growled.

"Masen," I said, looking at my son sadly.

Unfortunately, the Sanders-Martin family could not reach out to their relatives like they'd hope. Even though the Italian witch clan suffered so much at the hands of the Volturi, they were too scared to face them in battle.

"Well it would. Their own family," Masen said, shaking his head. "Bloody moronic witches that will probably be the first killed if the Volturi win this."

"I know, baby. But there's nothing else we can do, is there?" I pointed out. "What's important now is getting the children out of here safe and sound. Make sure they make it out alive."

Masen nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. I hated seeing Masen and Renesmee in anguish at the fact that there was the chance they'd never see their children again. I knew the feeling all too well.

It was also killing me to know that I would be going into battle… _With_ my children. I'd die before I let anything happen to them, but the thought of losing one of them or Edward tortured me.

"How did you do it, Mom?" Masen asked me. "I mean…How did you do all of this?"

"Truthfully," I replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, but I was strong and that's exactly what you, Renesmee, Grace, and Jacob need to be. Being a parent takes a lot of guts."

Masen nodded, burying his face into his hands for another moment before getting up. "I should go get Tyler and Elle from school…Maybe take them to Disney one more time or let Tyler watch that stupid movie he's been begging me to see even though it's rated R."

"No, no– don't make it seem like everything is going to end. It worries them," I told my son. "Just…Just be there for them. Like we've been doing with all these little celebrations like the birthdays and even Thanksgiving the other day. Treasure your moments, fight less, do little things like take them out for ice cream or watch a movie with them. Just you and Grace, okay? It'll be the little things that amount to them in the end if this is…you know..."

Masen nodded painfully, swallowing hard. He then gave me and Lizzy a quick kiss and a hug goodbye before leaving. I then looked to my daughter and looked at here her brother left. "Parenthood isn't for wimps, huh?"

"No," I said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And hopefully, maybe one day, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Hopefully," Lizzy repeated warily.

Just then Edward walked through the front door of our cottage. "Hey...What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lizzy replied automatically. "It's just…Mom and I were thinking about watching a movie tonight. Maybe see if Ness, Jake, and the twins or Masen and the kids want to come."

"Oh," Edward said in surprise. "Yeah sure, it's…It's been awhile since we all did something with the immediate family."

"It has," Lizzy said, looking back at me. "It really has."

I smiled at her before turning back at Edward, who seemed confused, but seemed to also catch on. My husband gave us a brief crooked grin before wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders. "Alright then," he said. "I think I'll give them each a call."

"Good," I replied happily before turning to Lizzy who also smiled at me. This would be nice. Enjoying our moments together before it's too late.

*Renesmee's POV*

"There you go, honey," I whispered, gently getting Sarah to suck on her bottle of blood substitute. Carlisle suggested we start to wean them more on blood. "Atta girl."

"Ma! Ma!" Izzy chanted from the background, clapping her little pudgy hands together. "Da! Da!"

"I got this little lady," Jacob announced, rushing over to scoop the crawling toddler that was currently on the floor. Izzy immediately squealed while he blew raspberries onto her stomach.

The girls had grown into the size of toddlers by the end of their first two months. Ava has noted they're slower than a regular human-vampire hybrid like me, but around the same speed Tyler and even Lucia are. We assume every growth rate now is different the more the genetics seem to swap. However, Grandpa Carlisle has also pointed out how the girls take a great deal after their vampire genes. In fact, we're not even sure if they'll be shape shifters. To be honest, they act like human-vampire hybrids due to the fact they need both blood and regular human food.

Meredith has even started to slowly train the girls to coax them of their powers. It is definitely confirmed now that Sarah can give power and Izzy can absorb it. It scares me terribly, but I know they're in safe hands. Cordelia and Robert have been helping out as well which has put me at ease.

"Whatcha making, Jake?" I asked my husband, an aroma wafting in the air through the house from the kitchen.

"I got creative with some of Charlie and Sue's Thanksgiving leftovers," Jacob explained, hosting Izzy on his hip while he brought over a plate containing two rather interesting Turkey sandwiches for us. "I'll finish whatever you don't want."

"To be honest, I could go for some of that turkey," I said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Oh so now you like human food?" Jake teased as he placed Izzy in her high chair.

It has not been easy for Jake and I to pretend like everything was alright. In fact, it was excruciating. The constant nightmares and fears, but being able to spend this time with our girls has been able to fill in the holes and make us at ease. At least, if this our last couple of weeks, they were spent with love and loving our girls with every bone in our bodies.

"By the way, we're going to watch a movie at my parents tonight," I told him as we both settled down. "For some quality family time with us and the grandkids."

"Sounds good," Jacob said. "Anyway, I'm done with patrol for the day. I don't know about you."

"I was actually helping out with newborn research and helping out Grace with possible spells and such," I said to him. "It was actually really interesting. And the girls were able to play with Ella which was nice."

"Did you find anything good?" Jacob asked me before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Kind of. I'm not sure, but Grace thinks we could be onto a stronger protection spell or something. She's going to ask Meredith's opinion tomorrow," I replied, shrugging. I then smirked. "Also, something interesting happened."

"What?" Jake asked through a mouthful of turkey.

"Hazel asked Fred out," I told him, giggling a bit.

"No way," Jacob said, wide eyed.

"Yep," I said, nodding my head. "The two of them are finally getting together.

"Finally!" Jacob said, leaning against his chair. "I've been waiting ever since they hooked up at the bachelor and bachelorette party!"

"So has everyone in the house. I think Violet's the most relieved," I mentioned, chuckling. "She's been dealing with their constant flirting for months!"

"You know, there's been a lot of people getting together recently," Jacob mentioned. "Besides them did you hear about Thaddeus Jones and Nina Winston?"

"You mean, Meredith's granddaughter and Isaiah Jones's brother?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep. According to Embry the two of them started dating," Jacob said. "Guess with the whole doom and gloom threat people are shacking up like rabbits."

"Or maybe it's because it's cuffing season," I replied simply.

"Cuffing season?" Jacob questioned with perplexity.

"Cuffing season," I stated like it was the most obvious. "You've never heard of cuffing season?"

"No," Jacob said, frowning. "Why would I?"

"Well, it's this stupid idea that we used to joke about in college," I explained, chuckling. "Since it's almost winter, it's the time of year when people couple up to combat the cold and loneliness. With all the holiday stress and the societal constructs of it all, it forces people into relationships during the winter months."

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed together at this. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Just ask Lily, she'll give you the whole run down about who's been up to no good," I said. "Unfortunately, the only thing we've been doing to keep ourselves at bay is by gossiping like old washwomen."

"Hey, there's almost seventy or eighty supernaturals running around on these properties," Jacob said. "Makes sense they're all shacking up since we're all stuck here. Only a few of us can leave the outside boundaries being that we don't wanna draw too much attention to ourselves. We're all bored out of our minds."

"Good thing we have these little angels to keep us busy," I gushed, looking down at Sarah who was looking up at me from my arms.

"That is true," Jacob said, tickling Izzy's side. He paused for a moment and then looked at me. "You know…Lily also told me some interesting gossip."

"Oh really?" I inquired. "I guess my cousin is really getting around, isn't she?"

"Guess you can say so," Jacob said chuckling. "She actually mentioned Tanya and Nahuel were getting close."

I frowned in shock. "What…Wait, really?"

Jacob nodded. "I mean, I don't know if they're a thing but that's…Interesting."

"I feel like that's out of the blue, I mean Tanya and Nahuel?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "They've known each other for over ten years now."

"Well not really," Jacob said, shrugging. "May I remind you Nahuel barley stayed around after the Volturi came for you in 2006. The two of them didn't have another interaction until…Well…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" Jacob began. "Back when we were in New York, the two of them got close that night you all got drunk on the rooftop…"

"Don't remind me," I muttered, thinking back to the first time I got a massive hangover.

"And, well they got very comfortable with each other," Jacob explained to me slowly.

"Really!?" I said, wide eyed. "Why…Why didn't you ever tell me this?!"

"I didn't want to break your heart if you really loved him," Jacob explained to me sincerely. "I don't know, I felt like if I told you that would sabotage everything for you."

"Why would you think that?" I questioned curiously, cuddling Sarah closer to my body now.

"I wasn't exactly on your nice list back then, Ness, and…I don't know. I couldn't tell if you really loved him at the time," Jacob told me. "And to tell you the truth, I had been in this position before and I wasn't ready to ruin it with someone I actually loved more than anything and…I don't know. If you loved him, I didn't want to stop you. I wanted you to make the judgment. You deserved that freedom at least."

"Oh, Jake," I whispered.

Jacob gave me a soft smile before going back to his leftovers. However, he paused and looked at me. "You don't regret this, do you?"

"Regret what? You?" I asked incredulously, raising my eyebrows. "Why would you ever even say that?"

"I don't know. You followed through with the whole imprinting crap, you put up with me all these years, and you went through hell having our kids," Jacob pointed out.

"And you think my life would be ten times better with Nahuel?" I inquired. "Even if I did run off with Nahuel to Denmark, I would still be putting up a fight. Bad things would've happened regardless because of the Volturi…Besides, my heart never belonged to Nahuel. At the time he was exciting and the prospect and idea of not being chained to an imprint was enticing. I wanted my freedom. However…I loved you. I love you, so much, Jake. I wouldn't want my life to be any other way. And now, we have two beautiful girls."

"Good," Jacob said, smiling up at me.

"I still can't believe that though," I said, my eyebrows furrowing together. "Tanya and Nahuel?"

"Hey, if the man ends up asking her out, less tension between the two of us and maybe we'll actually be close friends," Jacob teased.

"Yeah right. Like you and my father are?" I shot back at him.

Jacob just shook his head before getting up to press a kiss to the top of my head. "Hilarious."

"Hey, we'll even sit my dad right next to you during movie night," I teased, causing Jacob to continuously shake his head while I laughed at the table with my little girls.

*Masen's POV*

"Hey, babe," I said, pressing my lips to Grace's forehead as I walked into the house. Tyler running in right in front of me and Ella ran around my legs.

"Hey there, handsome," Grace greeted me as I pulled away. "Your mom just called."

"Oh?" I questioned, perplexed. "Why?"

I wanted to tell my wife I was just there, but everything to do with that had to be under lock and key. No one would know anything about what we were planning or even when and where we were meeting. I hated not telling Grace, but if we made it out alive I'd tell her everything like some love sick, loyal puppy.

"Said they were thinking about a family movie night tonight," Grace explained.

So I guess my mother was implanting that advice. Then again, there was the chance she was about to lose all of us as well. The very thought twisted at my gut but I continued to listen to Grace.

"She said just the immediate family," Grace said. "So us, your parents, Ness, Jake, the twins, Lizzy, and maybe even Seth."

"Guess they're serious," I said under my breath at the mention of Lizzy and Seth.

"You know those two were going to end up together," Grace said, rolling her eyes. "They were made for each other. Just like you and me."

"Exactly," I said, grinning as I pressed a kiss to her nose. "Anyway, how's all your magic research going?"

"Good. I have a couple of ideas," Grace explained. "However, I'm not sure…We have to see, but it's worth a shot."

Since the Russo-Sanders Clan officially rejected us from joining our battle, Grace's taken it into her own hands to make come up or research into new spells that could potentially save our skins. Things like protection spells and easier ways for witches and warlocks to fight. While us vampire like creatures were sticking to the physical aspect of it (well most of us I know my mental shield would be making an appearance), we were relying on the witches for protection and for all the sort of mental games the Volturi's witches and warlocks might have.

"I'm sure you'll come up with some nifty things, my love," I whispered, causing Grace to chuckle.

"You're sweet," she said. "Anyway, we should get some dinner ready and then head out."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I headed to the kitchen to help my wife. I wanted to keep her there in my arms for a little bit longer, but I proceeded on with dinner and listen to my wife tell me about all these new spells.

"Sometimes I can't believe it's Grace Martin, the girl who vowed to stay out of this world, is crafting new ideas for the witch community to combat the Volturi," I teased. "When we first met you wanted nothing to do with us."

"And then everything to do with you," Grace joked.

"You've really blossomed, you know that right?" I told sincerely.

Grace blushed at this comment. "Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"Mother of my children and bad ass witch, what else will you throw in there next?" I teased.

"Holiday decorator and Christmas miracle provider," Grace said. "We have to make sure this Christmas is good."

"I agree," I said. "I know Lily and Ethan were going to set up the tree for us to decorate since it's stored up in their bedroom."

Grace chuckled at this. "That'll be fun. Maybe tomorrow we can do that, the four of us. And if Lily and Ethan want to join…"

"Oh those two have been so busy with all the training," I said, shaking my head. "These last two months Lily has become a Sargent. Uncle Jasper is even thinking about giving her the actual title or something."

"Good she deserves it," Grace teased. "Sargent Lillian Hale. Sounds rather nice, doesn't it?"

"It does," I said, chuckling. "But we'll spend Christmas at Charlie's. It'll be a good old fashioned Swan-Cullen-Black family Christmas. Just like the ones we used to have up here in Forks. And the addition of the Martin-Williams family…"

"Do you think your grandfather's house can fit all of us?" Grace asked.

"I think so. It's the immediate family," I said. "Meanwhile Meredith and Jamie are taking care of the others for the holiday season."

"I know Jen wanted to also celebrate Hanukkah too. Esme was planning something," Grace mentioned.

"That would be fun," I mentioned.

"Aidan does make mean latkes," Grace said.

"Well, sounds like a plan," I said. After having dinner with the kids, we headed straight for my parents cottage. We weren't surprised to see Ness and Jake had already beat us with the twins.

"There's my little nieces," I said as I knelt down besides my nieces on the play mates. The small babies were giggling happily at me as they clapped their hands and gurgled in approval. "God, Ness– I swear, they're your twins."

"Glad you think so." My sister laughed.

"Maybe the next one will look like me," Jacob joked.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Lizzy announced, walking into the cottage hand in hand with Seth. I raised my eyebrows as I turned to Grace who was beaming at me like some cheshire cat.

"No, you're all good," Ness said, linking arms with Lizzy.

"Movie! Movie! Movie!" Ella chanted, jumping up and down.

"We're getting the movie, my little spider monkey," my dad teased, swinging Ella up in his arms and causing her to giggle profusely.

Soon, we were all gathered around the T.V watching the movie my mom picked out. Ella was on my dad's lap while my mom had Izzy. Meanwhile Sarah was passed out in Renesmee's arms as Renesmee leant against Jacob, who had his arm around his wife. Lizzy and Seth were snuggled up to one another while Tyler lazily leaned against his aunt's feet as he sat on the floor. Meanwhile, I had my wife leaning against my chest and holding on tightly to my hands.

My stomach twisted at the image. Tomorrow night I would go with my sister to get the papers to protect half the people in this room. Only three of us knew, and even though it was killing me inside, I knew that this would keep them safe and it would be done. To preserve this for eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! I know some of you had been asking stuff about the characters and if you want any sort of information on them please check out the wiki. There's a link on my bio that unfortunately you need to copy and paste without spaces. If that doesn't work, go to my blog and the link on the side should definitely work (or just google Sunrise Saga Wiki Butterflywhisperer). In the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

*Aidan's POV*

"Good job, kid," Garrett said to me as he patted my back after practice. "You're ready to taken on those newborns."

"Glad you think so," I replied as we headed towards the house. Since Felix's warning there has been non stop training. To be brutally honest, I was tired of all this training. I've been training and practicing for the last four or five years now. That's all we ever did. It's what I was good at. I guess my sister and I were made to be in this sort of field because we were both living and breathing training.

"God, this is a lot more intense since the last time we faced off the Volturi over ten years ago," Garrett told me truthfully. "It's how I met Katie, but then again, this…This is something else. This is truly war."

"Yeah," I said, watching as my girlfriend faced off with Uncle Edward.

God. I don't think I could stomach this stuff anymore. I wanted to be back in the summer right after we defeated Serena. I think most of the others would go back to our childhood on the Isles de Cullen, but me…It would be that summer. I wasn't with Jen yet, but it was practically perfect. It was filled with video games and trips to the beach and a month spent having fun in Forks. It was the first time Jen had been to Washington and I remember when this place wasn't just a war ground. Forks used to be home, I just wish we could reclaim it as that.

"Hey there, Aide." I look to see Justin Roy, a warlock and a member of the Canadian witch clan, making his way over towards me.

He was a tall guy and had a bright smile. He had shaggy brown hair that went around to his eyes and tended to wear graphic tee's and flannels. I enjoyed hanging around him and his wife, Tabitha. They were a good natured couple who had a lot in common with Jen and I.

"Hey, Justin," I said, greeting him. "How did your training go today?"

"Not bad," he said, shrugging.

"Where's Tabitha?" I asked, looking for his wife.

"She's video chatting our boys," Justin explained. "They're in Canada with their Grandma right now. Can't wait to get this over with so we can see them."

"I hope for your sake and for the rest of us, it does," I agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if she's still talking to them. Maybe get a few minutes with them," Justin said to me, patting my back before running off.

I sighed as I then felt two hands grasp my shoulder. I turn to see Jennifer giving me a small smile. "How's it going?"

"Good," I answered half-heartily. "Tired."

"Same," Jen agreed, resting her chin on my shoulder. "You know first night of Hanukah is coming up soon."

"Really?" I mused, grasping my girlfriend's hand that was currently gripping to my shoulder. "A big ole Hanukah party like last year then for the first night?"

"Maybe, but I also want to spend it with you. Maybe just the family," Jen said wistfully. "Anyway, that's far away. As for tonight, I was thinking of maybe ordering a pizza tonight or something…How does that sound?"

"I could go for a pizza," I muttered.

"Pizza it is," Jen replied in a chipper tone. She then turned to Leah, Seth, and Lizzy who were walking towards us. Liz and Seth were holding hands while Leah rubbed her eyes. Leah's been kind of down lately. I wasn't sure what it was. The hardcore female wolf of the wolf pack looked distant, her eyes glazed.

"What's going on, guys?" Seth asked.

"We're ordering pizza for dinner," Jen explained. "Wanna join?"

"I'd be down," Seth said, looking at Leah and Lizzy to respond.

"Why not," Leah said half heartily.

"I physically can't, but also I can't hang around much longer. I promised Masen I'd help him buy a birthday present for Ella," Lizzy explained, her voice hard. "In fact, I really should start getting ready."

"See you later, babe," Seth said, pressing a kiss to Lizzy's cheek before she left.

"C'mon. Let's go," Jen said, grasping tightly to my hand.

We then went through with the normal routine. Got the pizza and even watched a couple of episodes of _Bob's Burgers_ before heading to our respected bedrooms. When we got there, I found myself laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling while Jen showered. I loved everything about living in this home. It's the most home I've felt in such a long time…However, I couldn't help but feel like mush.

"Aide?"

I look up to see Jen was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was soaking wet as she emerged from the steaming bedroom.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"You've been in a funk all day," Jen stated, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "So…Talk."

"About what?" I asked dryly.

"Something," Jen pleaded. She bit her lip. "Is it finally getting to you?"

"No, it's not that," I said. "It's just…Jen, we've barley lived."

"What do you mean we've barley lived?" Jen asked softly.

"We're about to die and we've barley traveled the world," I exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. "We've barley seen anything and we're about to lose it all."

"Aidan, you don't know that," Jen said.

"I do. There's no way this is going to last," I insisted. "It's too…Everything is too good."

"What do you mean too good?" Jen blinked.

"What I mean is, when everything is too good in a person's life something's about to screw it up," I said, running a hand through my hair. "And not only that, our family has caused this whole thing and it's tearing families apart like the Roy's. Justin and Tabitha have not seen their children in over a month. Can't even spend Christmas with them. Our separation is separating others and I just…Now there's going to be over a hundred newborns ready to rip us into pieces."

"Babe," Jen began.

"And how have you been so calm!?" I cried out, cutting her off. "You've just been acting so normal about everything and I…"

"Because it's how I get through even though I'm dying inside," Jen said, getting chocked up. "I am feeling everything you are feeling and it's tearing my guts out, trust me. It's tearing my guts out…But, I keep on moving because it's what we need to do." My girlfriend paused as she then looked out the window. The pane shined with frost against the rainbow lights we hung up for the holiday season. "You know, these people are not doing it for our family."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, some are, but many are doing it for their own families. For their freedom," Jen told me firmly. "We've been all prisoners of the Volturi's rule for so long. They've tore our families apart long enough. I'm not only doing this for our family but for mine as well. The Volturi killed my father and sister."

"You never talk about them often," I pointed out.

"Because, obviously, I didn't agree with either," Jen said, curling up onto the bed beside me. "My father did awful things for experiments and we had a long history of distain and fighting, but I loved him. I can't deny my unconditional love for him and my mother, even though I never met her. Joham was my father…As for Serena, she was my big sister. She raised me alongside her daughters. I'm doing this for Iris and Jo, for Maysun, for Nahuel, for all the people I lost. For my nieces who lost their parents because of the Volturi."

"I'm sorry, Jen," I apologized.

"It's not your fault, Aidan," Jen said, cupping my cheeks gently. "Just, if you're scared or upset…I want you to come to me."

"Okay," I said, running a hand through her wet hair. "And the same goes for you."

Jen smiled at this before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my lips. I grinned as I cupped her cheeks and took my beautiful girlfriend in. My beautiful Jennifer.

"Lemme go change and then we can snuggle and watch _Rent_ ," Jen whispered against my lips. "It's getting a bit chilly in this towel."

"I can always help warm that you," I said as I then wrapped her in my arms. Jen let out a squeal as I then pressed kisses all along her neck. Her towel coming undone as we enjoyed one another's company on that cold, Washington night.

*Abby's POV*

"Sorry this isn't much of a date," Lucas muttered to me as we lay in the trunk of his SUV in the parking lot of the La Push first beach. We were currently wrapped up in blankets as we enjoyed the stillness of the night. "Being that we can barley go anywhere."

Lucas and I had just gone out on a date alone for the first time in awhile. Besides constantly being submerged in training, our only alone time was ever at night when we slept. Even though we weren't really allowed into the public world at the moment being that it was too dangerous to venture outside of Forks, we vouched for at least going to La Push were the boarders were still protected. It allowed us to get away from the big crazy homes we lived in and such.

"I like this," I protested, grabbing a fry from the bag of McDonald's Lucas bought me. "Even though I think you scared the Uber Eats guy…"

"Maybe having him drop off the food at the boarder of the La Push territory and the public world wasn't the best idea," Lucas confessed with a chuckle.

"Yeah, considering you did kind of emerge from nowhere in your black leather jacket," I teased as I then opened up my container filled with substitute blood. "Anyway, I appreciate this. I was craving some human food."

"Sure. And I find it weird you're not repulsed by a lot of this," Lucas mentioned, covering his nose as I then dipped a fry in to the blood and then proceeded to eat it.

"It's touch a go," I confessed, shrugging. "However, it's always been mostly blood. I am 75% vampire after all…"

"If we ever have kids, god help the creatures they'll be," Lucas said, whistling.

"Look at Iris, Jo, and the twins. They're fine," I pointed out.

"Guess so, but a Lux Lamia, Vampire, Witch baby?" Lucas inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

"He or she would just basically be like me," I pointed out with a chuckle.

"Speaking of, you're not cold are you?" Lucas asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I insisted, rubbing my shoulders. "I'm warm blooded after all."

Lucas chuckled. "Guess you are…However, I was going to offer to warm you up a bit more…"

"Oh?" I inquired, my lips forming into a smirk. "How so?"

"Well," Lucas said, leaning over the seats. I grinned as the two of us gently kissed. His hand resting on the back of my head and my fingers lacing within his dark brown, almost black locks. Lucas and I proceeded with our make out session. My hands were slipping now under his shirt, the feeling of his skin brushing against the palm of my hand. I could feel the outline of his abs while I then began to take off his shirt.

However, Lucas snapped back and looked at met n alarm. "What?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know…If we should," Lucas fumbled on his words, starring at me breathlessly.

"Do…Do you not want me?" I questioned nervously.

"No," Lucas said, but immediately his eyes widen. "Wait, YES! I do want you, but no. No."

"What?" I looked at him with perplexity. "I love you, why don't you want me?"

"It's not that," Lucas said, shaking his head. "I love you, Abby. I love you more than my own life. And trust me, I want you. I just…"

"Tell me," I pleaded. I paused, looking at him briefly before it clicking into my head. "It's my parents…Isn't it."

"Possibly," Lucas squeaked.

I shook my head and collapsed against my seat. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Lucas exclaimed. "I'm trying to be a respectful boyfriend. I thought maybe the right thing to do, being that you are a virgin and we're mates, is to maybe wait. Wait for the right moment like…I don't know, marriage?"

"Marriage?" I gaped. "Is that what you want or what you think my parents want? Because I can tell you right now, there's no way those two saved it for marriage."

"Look, I finally earned their trust, I don't want to screw it up," Lucas explained.

"Yeah, but is that what you want?" I questioned angrily. "Or better yet, did you even think about what I want?"

"No, I know this isn't ideal," Lucas said. "But–"

"No buts, Lucas," I snapped. "We…You can't keep walking on egg shells with my parents just to please them! This isn't the eighteen century!?"

"Well, I don't know what's right. I just thought," Lucas fumbled on his words while I rolled my eyes.

"Save it," I said, hoping out of the car into the late, brisk December night. It had just rained so my feet were stepping in puddles galore, but I didn't care. I was so mad.

"Wait! Abby!" Lucas called out, running after me.

"Are you trying to save your skin some more?" I demanded.

"No, just stop and listen to me Sparky!" Lucas said, grasping my arms in his hands. "We're…I love you. I love you and I need this to be perfect because you, you are it. You are the one. There's no more running after you."

"I love you too, Lucas. So much and I understand, but you can't keep doing this whole thing about worry with my parents," I told him. "My mother and father don't…They're strict, but I also think they'd understand…Eventually. I…I'm grown up. I can make my own decisions and my parents aren't exactly saints themselves…This shouldn't have anything to do with my parents or anything. It should be about us, about our moment."

"Okay," Lucas said, nodding as he looked at me with steady blue eyes. "I…Sorry I ruined the moment."

"It's fine," I said, approaching him slowly. "You didn't ruin the night though."

"It can still be saved?" Lucas asked as I then slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course," I whispered, reaching up on my tippy toes to press my lips against his. Lucas then brought me into a fierce kiss before scooping me up in his arms.

"Rider!" I squealed as he held me bridal style.

"If it's to be saved, I'm going to make every moment of it the best," Lucas declared proudly. "Anything for my girl."

"You're sweet," I said, chuckling as I reached up to press another kiss to his lips. Lucas grinned as our foreheads rested against one another's. "I want this to be our moment," I whispered to him. "Because I love you. It's been a year of loving you and I want this. I'm ready."

"Okay," Lucas agreed, stroking my face gently. "If so, we'll make this worth while, Sparky."

"Good," I grinned as we returned to the trunk. Lucas laid me down and gently began to press kisses along my neck. I grinned in pleasure as he was gentle. He took his time, making sure I was okay as I carefully stripped down before him and then helped him. The two of us finding an easy rhythm to fall into as a increased sense of euphoria rush through me that night.

"Was it everything you thought it'd be?" Lucas asked me as I curled against his bare chest.

"I'm not sure, but it was just what I wanted," I told him with a grin, reaching over to press a kiss to his chest. "And what I wanted was you. All of you. And I'll still want you, Lucas Rider, for the rest of my existence."

"And I you, Sparky," Lucas whispered, reaching over to press a soft kiss to my lips. And we lay there, enjoying ourselves and the peacefulness of that night some more.

*Lizzy's POV*

I bit my lip nervously as my heels clacked against the tile of the Seattle restaurant. I was dressed in a long sleeved green dress and a pair of knee high leather boots that put me a couple of inches higher towards my brother's height.

Masen was dressed rather nice as well. He was in a dress shirt and slacks as he folded his winter coat up in his arms. Meanwhile I was still bundled in my peacoat as we headed in the direction of the restaurant. I wish we could've gotten Jackson or Lucas to get this stuff for us. They were our main sources now, but they couldn't know what we were getting. At least with J. Jenks we were given more security.

 _"I feel like James Bond or something, this is ridiculous,"_ Masen said to me through his mind, lifting up his shield. _"Better yet, I feel like I'm in the Godfather."_

 _"Trust me, I know,"_ I told him via my power. _"I feel as if I'm at the Volturi again…"_

 _"Speaking of, I didn't get any sign of anyone following us here,"_ Masen added. _"Or can hear any thoughts…You?"_

 _"Nothing,_ " I answered. _"Anyway, Momma and Aunt Alice are on the look out for us."_

My mother couldn't come with us to keep one shield at home, but also so she and Aunt Alice could keep a close watch on us. Aunt Alice had no idea what was happening, but I knew she had an idea. She was keeping her mind open for visions of the Volturi or any sign of danger. Anyway, Momma had met with J. Jenks earlier to put the order in for what we needed.

When Masen and I got to the restaurant we were led by a waiter to a secluded part. There a singular table sat a man. He was a very nervous man and his thoughts were all over the place. He was very short, had to be in his sixties, and wore rather expensive clothing.

"Mr. and Miss Cullen, I presume?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes," I answered.

"Come, sit down. Sit down," he told us. Masen pushed out the chair for me before sitting down besides me at the table. I could tell right away that J. Jenks was terrified of our family, mostly Uncle Jasper.

"So, you spoke to our mother about the order. Correct?" Masen said, crossing his hands over one another.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," J. Jenks said, watching us carefully. "I assure you everything was done to your liking." His hand then slipping the envelope across the table.

I watched Jenks carefully as Masen began to open the package. _"I wonder if this is the little girl from all those years ago…Vanessa Wolfe was it? So many items they wished me to get this time...And always for a bunch of children…Don't question it, J. Never question Mr. Jasper or his family."_

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat while looking back to where my brother was going through the documents. Inside were passports for every single one of the kids we were getting out of here. All different sorts of documents I was surprised this one man could get, then again it's why our family has been dealing with this man for years.

I looked at Stefano's face on the passport. He was _Stefan Platt._ The boys and Lucia were under the aliases of his siblings: _Wesley Platt, Beaufort Platt,_ and _Lucy Platt_. I looked to see there were others for all the other kids: _Alexandra Henry_ and _Thomas Henry_.

That's when Masen came across Tyler and Ella's passports and froze. Tyler, Ella, and the twins would be posing as siblings. _Tyler Wolfe, Ellen Wolfe, Sarah Wolfe,_ and _Isabella Wolfe_. I could feel my heart lurch at the sight of my nieces and nephews passports.

The plan would be to take them all separately in three groups. Nora Henry, Nellie's daughter and the Rider's cousin, would be taking those under the alias Wolfe with her daughter, Nikki; Kurt, Nora's husband, would be taking those under the alias Platt, and Richie would be taking those under the names Henry. They were also acquiring their own passports from their own sources. Each group taking different planes that would eventually meet up in Indiana. It was elaborate, but it allowed the trace to essentially be all across the United States. Confusing the Volturi as to why they're all at different ports before ending up in Indiana. I just hoped it worked.

"Everything there?" Jenks asked, noticing our stares.

"It's perfect," Masen said, nodding his head.

"Thank you, sir," I replied.

"Pleasure," Jenks replied with a soft smile. I then turned to Masen and we soon after swiftly left without any detection.

The car ride home was spent in silence. The papers were tucked under my dress and I could feel myself growing nervous. Ethan and Lucas's family would be acquiring the airplane tickets. I just wanted this to go all according to plan.

"It will, Liz," Masen told me, his eyes looking straight ahead. I looked at him in surprised while he just shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. I know I've been keeping out of your head, but I couldn't help it. Now that you're open about everything…"

"Right," I said, resting my head against the cool window glass.

"So…You do or don't think this'll work?" Masen asked me.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "However, it's our only option. It gets them far away from Forks and in a safe location. From there, I'm sure they can decide where to go. What will be safer and so on."

Masen nodded stiffly though. I could feel myself growing sad for my brother and for Renesmee. For the fact they would have to say goodbye to their children. "It'll be okay, Mase," I told him. "Like Momma said."

"I know," Masen replied, nodding his head. "I know…I just can't stop worrying."

I nodded back at him, looking back out the window as we proceeded to drive along to the soft tunes of Masen's old Beatle's CD. My heart growing heavy as time would only be so unkind to us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the update, please review, thanks for reading, and keep on the look out for the next update!**

 **Also just a brief reminder, if this does get confusing, the Winston-Henry family are related to Ethan & Lucas through their mother. They are the Rider's witch cousins from that farm in Indiana– where the kids will be going for safety. Reread chapters 6-8 for a refresher in who they are. Anyways, like I say, if you ever get lost check the wiki and it'll probably make sense. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty**

*Jacob's POV*

"There's my two little girls," my father exclaimed as Sarah and Izzy waddled over to their grandfather. They were walking now and looked roughly the size of a two year old. They were dressed in matching styled Christmas dresses, but Sarah was dressed in green and Izzy was dressed in red.

"Grandpa!" the girls cheered once they reached him.

"Come here you two," he said, causing Renesmee and I to chuckle.

"Here you go," I said, scooping up both girls and placing them on my father's lap. "Say hi to Grandpa Billy."

It was Christmas Eve at the Young-Uley residence. Emily and Sam decided to have the entire pack and some of us Cullen's to the house. Renesmee and I decided to spend tonight here because we'd be at Charlie's the next day with her entire side of the family. Today was going to be with mine.

"God, I can't stop saying this but they remind me so much of your mother, son," my dad said warmly as the girls crawled all over him. "Little Sarah, and of course Little Isabella…Two equally important women."

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling towards Renesmee who reciprocated as she proceeded to cling to my side.

"And there's double trouble," Charlie chirped, walking over to the girls and Billy. He patted his best friend on the back as he looked at the girls. "Man, you ever think we'd be grandparents together, Billy?"

"Excuse me," Billy said, raising his eyebrows at Charlie. "I'm the grandparent. You are the great-grandfather."

"I'm sorry. Did you just call me old?" Charlie inquired, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're the older one!"

"Boys, stop the bickering," Renesmee teased, chuckling as Sarah and Izzy giggled on Billy's lap. My wife then pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks. "It's Christmas."

"Anyway, you're both old," I joked, causing my father and Charlie to look at me with a lack of enthusiasm.

Renesmee laughed at this before the two of us then headed towards the other room to see everyone else. Most of the pack was here. Rachel was here with Paul and Xavier while Rebecca was spending Christmas with Solomon's side of the family. Sam and Emily's children were also running all around. Nathan Uley leading the show with Johnny Swan and little Allison Uley tagging along.

In about a few more months there would be another little Uley joining them. Emily had announced to everyone about two weeks ago they were expecting another baby in the summer.

"I'm going to go see if Emily needs any help," Ness told me as she reached up and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, smiling gently at her before she walked away. I then looked to see Sam who was gathering a lot of the other wolves outside. I knew exactly what he was up to because, unfortunately, I organized the meeting that was about to occur.

When I got outside, Sam was at the center. Alongside him were Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Colin, Brady, Ryan, Fae, Megan, Eugene, Moses, Jordan, Miley, Kylie, Laura, and Daryl.

"Everyone's here, Jacob," Sam announced, looking around at the group. "I know you wanted to conduct this meeting, so go right ahead."

"Thanks, Sam," I said, nodding my head at him before looking at the others. "As you all know, in a few days we're about to go into a battle that will change everything."

"Are you here to lecture us about war, Jake?" Paul questioned with raised eyebrows. "You realize this is not our first rodeo?"

"No," I said, swallowing hard. "Look…I know all of you may have different reasons for fight, and I talked about this with Sam but…I don't want members of this pack to think they're forced to fight because others choose to..."

"What are you saying, Jake?" Embry asked with raised eyebrows.

"What I mean is, if you want a free pass out, you have a pass out," I told them all fiercely. However, I found myself focusing in on the younger wolves specifically. "You all either have families now or you're still very young. I want you to know you have a pass and it's okay to take it. Do not feel the need to fight if you don't want to. We all understand here if you don't want to…"

"Jacob, are you crazy?" I look to see Quil now shaking his head. "Nah man, we're in this together! Over a decade of this crap and you think now one of us are going to abandon you?"

"I know, it's just…I don't want others risking their lives for something that could be a lost cause to them," I said.

"I understand a lot of us newer wolves are young," Ryan Lahote said, making his presence known. "But this isn't a lost cause…To any of us."

"This is about protecting family, Jake," Fae said, crossing his arms over her chest. "You, Colin, Miley, and Kylie are my blood, but also everyone here who's not is still my family. We protect family. Especially in this pack."

"We know what we're getting ourselves into, buddy," Embry added.

"Plus, we all want a slice of the action," Daryl Lahote said, rubbing his hands together.

"But more importantly, we all want to keep our families safe," Megan Uley added, smiling at her imprint, Jordan, and then back at Sam. "We won't be truly safe until the Volturi are gone for good."

"Amen to that," Brady added.

"Well, I'm glad you all feel that way," I told them truthfully. "And I feel the same. We're family."

"Family," Sam repeated, causing everyone else to nod in agreement.

"Now come on," Laura said, jerking a thumb towards the inside. "I'm starving and there's a wonderful spread being set up right now."

"I'm on that," Eugene exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. I chuckled, watching the younger wolves all storm into the house again. I then turned to my original pack of brothers and felt happy watching them all chat and laugh as they headed towards the house.

"You're a good man, brother," Seth said to me, patting my back. "Being a father has made you quite the mush."

"Oh shut up," I said, shaking my head. However, I couldn't help but smile as I placed a hand on Seth's shoulder as well. "You're a good man too, brother."

"The little brother you never asked for?" Seth teased

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "The little brother I always wanted."

Seth then looked towards me with a warm glance, chuckling as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Well, I should really get myself a piece of Emily's famous five layered bean dip…right over by my pretty little red head," Seth teased, looking towards Lizzy.

"Go get her, tiger," I teased, chuckling as Seth headed indoors.

However, I couldn't help but stop noticing Leah was still outside. She was now seated at one of Sam and Emily's picnic tables looking out at the darkened woods. I frowned and stepped closer to her.

"I'm fine, Jake," Leah insisted.

"No you're not," I said, shaking my head as I took a seat beside her. "Talk to me, Leah." That caught her by surprise as looked at me with wide eyes as I sat beside her. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she insisted. "Please, Jacob. I'm really not in the mood to talk–"

"It's about Tommy…Isn't it?"

Leah paused, turning away from me. "How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch," I said. "From someone who's been in your place."

I watched as she shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words to say or even how to react. "I hate everything about our bond, Jacob," Leah confessed to me abruptly. "Why doesn't anybody talk about sickening this imprinting bond actually is. That there are four of us who imprinted on children. We're there as they grew up…."

"I know," I said. "Trust me, it's not exactly anything glamorous…"

"And look at Seth and Lizzy," Leah said. "The two of them tried to fight it so hard. When Lizzy and the Cullen's moved to Brazil, Seth was torn up but he was also a little relieved. He felt as if he was ruining her life, but they were separated for too long from each other…Then he couldn't fight it anymore, and then he got too involved, and then she fought and it got her so broken hearted…They were so broken hearted Jake."

"And so are you, Leah," I told her sincerely. "You didn't deserve anything that happened to you…With Sam…Or Casey."

"I got over, Sam," Leah said softly. "A long time ago…Everybody gave me such shit for that."

"I'm sorry," I told her sincerely.

"He was my first love. To have him be ripped from me by some pack law, and with my cousin of all people," Leah said sharply. "One of my best friends…"

"We shouldn't have treated you the way we did, Leah," I apologized truthfully. "Especially with your dad's death and then everything that happened with Sam and Casey…"

Leah shut her eyes tightly and gripped to the edge of the table. "Yeah, you really shouldn't have."

"Leah, look…You have been there for me in ways I could never imagine," I said to her. "Even if they weren't intentionally for me, like joining my pack all those years ago…But you, Leah Clearwater, are one of the strongest people I've ever met. You'll know what to do."

Leah paused. "I really miss her, you know?"

"Casey?" I asked, surprised at Leah's sudden confession to me about her ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah," Leah said, swallowing hard before looking back towards my direction. "I miss her a lot, Jake. I thought she was the one, but then I imprinted and I found myself growing apart from her. Mainly because I was trying to understand what exactly I was feeling, and then she left and I talked it over with Jen and thought that maybe I just need to date a bunch and that'll fix everything. However, it just makes me more scared. This idea of having to drop everything for Tommy…I love him, really, I do. It's like having a little brother again, having him see me as a best friend. But it's not right, Jake. Imprinting in general, no matter who you imprint on, you're chained to them. Forever."

"Leah," I started, looking at her carefully. "If we survive this, call Casey."

Leah then frowned at me. "Wait…What?"

"Go back to Casey," I told her simply. "You deserve to be happy with someone you love. Maybe tell Casey what you are and maybe she'll understand. Or even try it again with Casey to just see how it goes."

"What happens when she grows old and I don't?" Leah asked. "I…I'm not leaving my brother or Tommy…I couldn't do that."

"Maybe you can tell her the truth, but follow your heart," I said to her. "You deserve happiness and if you survive this, you deserve to be happy with whatever path you choose."

Leah nodded and looked at me with a soft expression. "Thanks for the advice, Jacob."

"Anytime," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Leah and I then shared a smile before heading back inside with the others.

"Daddy!" Sarah and Izzy cried out, running towards me. Their brown curls bouncing everywhere as they both fell into my arms.

"There's my little girls," I said, pressing kisses to their cheeks.

I looked up to see Renesmee smiling as I then stood up with one girl on each hip. I then studied the room around me. My father and Tiffany smiling and laughing, Charlie and Sue eating as they told Johnny some hilarious story that had their son in tears, Sam doting on Emily as their children ran around them. Jared cradling a pregnant Kim's forming bump, Paul and Rachel dotting Xavier with Embry and Carl cooing at the baby. I could even see Colin and Annie laughing happily with Seth who had his arms around Lizzy's form. I could see Brady entertaining the younger wolves with Quil.

Everyone was here. The whole pack, and I couldn't help but feel the warmth and happiness swell within me. I had my pack, my family, and tonight was perfect.

*Masen's POV*

Christmas Eve. Time was running out fast and I couldn't believe that in three days our whole worlds be changing for good. I couldn't imagine that this time last year Grace and I were about to head out for our honeymoon the day after Christmas. Of course we couldn't miss Ella's first Christmas. She was such a small thing and it had been one of the best Christmas's ever. Everyone was back from the Volturi and it was the Volturi kids' first real Christmas so Aunt Alice made it super grand. On top of that we just had my wedding to Grace and in about a month we were all headed to the Isles de Cullen for Dru and Iris's wedding, and then that June would be Ness and Jake's wedding.

Something about those memories were oddly perfect, despite the creepy warning. We were finding the joy in the time we had.

"Make sure that you put out the cookies for Santa," Tyler declared nervously as the four of us and Lily and Ethan walked through the front door of our home. We had opt for a quiet Christmas Eve that Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had. Ness and Liz had gone out to the Young-Uley party while the rest of us decided to keep it quieter tonight since tomorrow was going to be pretty crazy.

"Don't worry about those cookies, Ty. As long as you're in bed then Santa will come," Grace told him.

"Still," Tyler protested.

I watched as my son stared longingly at the chimney. He knew what was coming, but didn't want to admit to anyone he was scared or upset. He just stayed very close by me and Grace. However, I couldn't help but want him to.

Ever since Lizzy and I met J. Jenks, I couldn't help but always want my children around me. Looking at those passport photos made me feel so empty inside and terrified. Numb even. I wanted to tell Grace all about it, pour my heart and soul, but I had to keep this one in. This was to keep my children protected, however all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around my family and never let go.

"Don't worry, little man. Santa's still going to come," Ethan said, patting him on the back.

"Uncle Ethan? Aunt Lily? Don't scare Santa away," Tyler told them. "Being that you live in the attic. He might get scared."

"Did he get scared last year, buddy?" I pointed out, watching as my son shook his head.

"Then I think it's going to be okay," I told him.

"Alright," Tyler said, looking at the stairs. "Guess I'll head up to bed then…"

"Hey, if you get ready right now me and Uncle Ethan will read you and Ella a bed time story before bed," Lily said, trying to coax him.

"Okay," Tyler said, a small smile gracing his face before running up the stairs.

I chuckled as I looked towards Lily and Ethan. "Boy…Is it good having you two around."

"What can I say, I have a way with children," Lily teased, patting my back. "Anyway, why don't you two have a little breather and I'll take this little missy up to bed?"

"Auntie Lily!" Ella cheered from my arms.

"Come here my Ella Bean," Lily cooed as she picked up my daughter into her arms before heading upstairs with Ethan. I then turned to see Grace looking out the window.

"It's starting to snow," Grace informed me. "Meredith said when the first snow touches the ground…"

"Aunt Alice had a vision they'll be here in a little over a day. On the sunrise of the 27th," I told her. "I mean…We knew that it was going to be around this time…"

"But so soon?" Grace whispered. "I knew this week, but two days after Christmas?"

"I know," I said, swallowing hard. Grace sighed before turning around to rest both of her hands on my chest.

"So…It hasn't been much of a fun one year, has it?" Grace muttered to me, looking up with soft blue eyes.

"It was fun," I told her truthfully as I grasped her hands and held them tightly to my chest. "I think we made it the best we could, Grace. We have so much to be thankful for to come out of our first year of marriage."

"We built such a beautiful family," Grace whispered to me. "The four of us…I love it. I love every single bit of it. To think that we made this."

"I know, love," I said, bringing her into my arms tightly.

"We've survived worse than this," Grace mentioned lightly. "I did die after all."

"Don't remind me," I said, shivering as I held her tightly to me.

"Sorry," Grace said, enclosing her arms around my waist.

"It's fine," I whispered, running a hand through her hair. "You're alive in my arms right now. That's what matters."

"You know…Despite all the choices I made, Masen Cullen, I'm glad I kissed you that New Years Eve," Grace whispered into my chest. "And despite all the pain and heartbreak we've faced, you have brought me and my family– our family together. I can never not thank you and our family for that."

"Well I'm grateful that a beautiful, slightly rebellious teenage girl with the bluest eyes I've ever saw decided to spare me some time," I teased, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And that you came back to me and gave me a life I never thought I'd ever have…"

Grace then looked up at me and smiled. She then pressed her lips to mine before slowly pulling away. "Come on," she said, linking our hands together. "Why don't we see if our kids are ready for mom and dad to give 'em a good night kiss?"

"Alright," I said, chuckling as the two of us then tip toed up the stairs.

When we got there, Lily and Ethan had worked their magic. In fact, Tyler was fast asleep in his bed…With Ella curled up next to him. I think Grace almost squealed in delight at Tyler and Ella sharing a bed.

"Guess Christmas miracles do happen," I teased to my wife.

"Guess so," Grace said, awing quietly at the sight.

"Daddy?" Ella muttered sleepily. "Momma?"

"Guess I was wrong," I said, sharing a look with Grace. I then slowly approached her bed with Grace, who had resorted to the edge of the bed while I knelt besides Ella who was looking at me with sleepy brown eyes. I could tell by Tyler's thoughts at least he was dreaming now.

"Could you sing that song?" she asked. "By Awerosmith?"

"Aerosmith, huh? A little girl after my own heart," I teased quietly, causing Grace to only smile warmly at me.

"Please?" Ella asked. "Before Santa comes…I need help sleeping."

"Okay, baby," I said softly, running a hand through her hair. I wasn't exactly the biggest singer or a composer of lullabies like my father was or even a storyteller like my mother or Renesmee. However, I was good at singing slow rock songs to get the kids to sleep. Ever since Tyler was the size of the palm of my hand. Silly, but it was my thing. It was who I was and it's what I could give my children.

"…Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing, 'Cause, even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, babe, And I don't want to miss a thing…"

Soon Ella was dosing off while Tyler's lips curled into a small smile in his sleep. That's how Grace and I stayed that Christmas Eve. Until both of our children were fast asleep and we were content.

*Renesmee's POV*

"Momma! Momma!" a little voice called out to me. "Daddy! Daddy! It's Christmas!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes with a smile to see Izzy and Sarah looking back at Jacob and I. I chuckled, turning to Jacob who was also laughing as our little girls crawled all over the bed.

"Santa! Santa!" Izzy shouted excitedly, jumping on the bed. She and Sarah were dressed in the matching Christmas pajamas Alice bought them and the other Cullen children.

"He came!" Sarah added.

"Really?" I asked, smiling brightly. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Right Daddy?"

"Five more minutes?" Jacob jokingly remarked as she playfully shut his eyes.

"Daddy!" Izzy and Sarah shouted out, collapsing on top of him in a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright," Jacob playfully groaned as the girls proceeded to laugh only more. With that, our two little girls ran forward while Jacob and I trailed not too far behind.

"You know, this is the one thing I always wanted," Jacob whispered to me as we watched the girls begin to open the gifts from Santa.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrows.

"The girls to have a Christmas just like I had before my mom died," Jacob explained to me softly. "After mom died, they kind of lost their magic…I remember them being such grand events. I'm just glad this living room gets to have the same sort of joy and laughter it deserves."

I smiled, gently resting my head against my husband's shoulder as we watched the girls giggle and open their presents. Soon we're helping them peel back the wrapping paper to each gift. They were only going to have a million more presents when it comes to my family. However, that didn't mean Santa, Jake, and I couldn't spoil the kids.

I ended up getting the girls an entire boxset of some of my favorite books as a child. I had passed a lot of my favorites down to them already, but they were growing such an impressive library I had to keep adding to it. As for Jacob, he made the girls bracelets, almost like the charm necklace he made me, but with wooden bracelet charms. Sarah had a sun while Izzy had a moon. Apparently Jacob's mother made similar bracelets for Rachel and Rebecca when they were young.

When we got to Charlie's, the house was already filled with life. The entire family was there, and even though it was a bit more than what Charlie was used to, I think he and Sue enjoyed it. However, my stomach felt heavy knowing this would be the last time we'd see them before the battle.

"Pop-Pop!" Sarah and Izzy chirped as we placed them down and let them run straight into Charlie's arms.

"There's my double trouble," Charlie said, laughing jovially as he hugged them close. "Did Santa bring you a lot of presents for Christmas?"

I chuckled, watching as the girls babbled animately to Charlie. I could feel Jacob's arm wrap around my waist as we approached my grandfather.

"And there's my girl," Charlie said, grinning up at me.

"Hey Grandpa," I said, smiling as I reached in to give him a hug. I chuckled as Charlie squeezed me tight and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Glad you could come," he told me sincerely.

"Me too," I told him, clasping both of his hands before the rest of us headed inside. I had Izzy on my hip and Jacob with Sarah on his.

There was life bursting all throughout the home. Grandpa Charlie immediately walked to Nanna Sue and pressed a kiss on her cheek while she was instructing Tyler, Ella, Lucia, and Tommy how to make Christmas cookies with help from Elaine, Aunt Rosalie, and Rachel. Johnny and Wes were playing some sort of game Johnny must've just got for Christmas while Esme sat and talked with Carlisle, Dru, and Iris. Bo sat on her lap as the four adults talked.

Aunt Alice was talking with Jen and Aidan about something while Uncle Jasper was roped into a conversation with Tyler Sr. and Uncle Emmett. Grace and Masen were talking amongst Cordelia and Rob while Abby and Lucas laughed with Leah, Lizzy, and Seth. Paul had Xavier in his arms as he chatted up with Jackson and Maysun. The entire family was here and truthfully, it looked just like the perfect Christmas.

"And there's my two girls," my mother said excitedly, coming over to take Sarah into her arms from Jacob.

"Gran! Grandpa!" Izzy chirped as my father took her.

"Hey there, Angels," my father cooed, resting Izzy on his hip and my mother doing the same with Sarah.

"Look at you two, barley look like two grandparents of four," I quipped.

"Please," my mother said, shaking her head as she fixated Sarah on her hip.

"Anyway, Gran and I have some surprises being that it is a certain two special girls first Christmas," my dad said, causing Sarah and Izzy to bounce excitedly in their arms. "If that's okay?"

"Go right ahead." I laughed as the girls squealed as my mom and dad took them over to the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Ness!" I turned to see Lily coming over towards me.

"Hey you," I said, bringing her into a hug. "God, it's good to see you not training."

"I know," Lily muttered, shaking her head as we both pulled apart. "That's all it's been these days."

"Yeah," I said, patting her side. "But enough of that, I want more Christmas celebration."

"I have a great idea for that actually," Lily said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's just say someone amazing once showed me how to channel the happiest energy and make what seemed to be a gloomy Christmas into a positive one."

"I wonder who taught you that one?" Aunt Alice inquired with a soft smile.

"Only the best," I said, wrapping an arm around my pix of an aunt who beamed at us.

"Oh girls, I taught you so well," Aunt Alice gushed. "And it's a marvelous idea, Lily. Why don't you go get the kids."

Lily smiled at Aunt Alice's remark before heading over to where the other kids were all decorating cookies. "Come on, Uncle Jay! Auntie Lily needs some help with the tykes," Lily teased, looking towards Jacob.

"Duty calls," Jacob said, pressing a kiss to my cheek before heading over to Lily and rubbing his hands together. Meanwhile, I looked to see my parents and daughters were still opening up gifts together.

"What did Gran and Grandpa get you?" I asked my babies as I knelt down beside them on the floor.

Sarah smiled at me and held up a shiny new necklace. On it I looked to see it was a small heart shaped locket.

"May I see that, baby?" I whispered, feeling the tears building up in my eyes. Sarah smiled as I gently went to examen the locket. It was a small heart with the words _Plus Que Ma Prope Vie_ etched in the front while the same thing was written on the other side of the locket in Quillette. Slowly, I then opened it up to reveal a photograph of Jacob and I from when we first started dating.

"How did you make this?" I asked, feeling the tears building up in my eyes.

"We got them custom made," Momma explained, placing a hand on mine. "I…I thought it would be something they could have. I know having that made you remember why we did everything for you. I want them to know as well."

"Momma," I whispered tearfully before wrapping my arms around her in a hug. I couldn't help but hold onto my mother tight as she briefly stroked my hair and comforted me. Even though I was fully grown now and with my own children, I still needed her and my father.

"Here," I said to the girls. "Why don't we put on these pretty necklaces Gran and Grandpa got you, alright?"

The girls both grinned as I helped them each. I was also just enjoying the moment with my parents. It was nice especially having this moment with the girls.

"Gah! You're gonna pay for that one Lillian!" a voice shrieked outside. I frowned, noticing that most of the others were now crowding around the backdoor. "And you too, Jennifer!? What is this!?"

"What's going on?" I questioned, frowning.

"Oh God," my dad said, his lips forming into a crooked grin. "Seems like Lily got the kids into the Christmas spirit."

I frowned as I scooped up both of my daughters and headed out to where Lily had started a snowball fight amongst the others. Most of the adults were gathered around, bundled up, and I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed Aidan covered in snow as now Tyler and Wes were pelting him with more.

Jen, Lily, and Abby were snickering together as they now seemed to team up on Ethan. "Aw come on! A physical shield can protect me from so much!" Ethan cried out, scrambling away.

"My brother. The weak one," Lucas teased.

"So sure about that one, Lu?" Cordelia remarked, holding up a handful of snow alongside Dru.

"You wouldn't dare," Lucas cried out.

"Think again, Rider," Dru said mischievously.

"Bertie!" Lucas called out, running towards Robert and jumping into his arms like Scooby-Doo.

"What did you do now?!" Robert groaned as he lugged Lucas away from his wife and sister in-law.

"Oh no!" Iris giggled as she, Bo, and Lucia all began to throw snow at one another. "Seth! Help me out!"

"I gotchu, Ris!" Seth exclaimed, rushing after her.

"You're mine, Stefano!" Lexie shouted, running after the much taller and now teenage eldest Volturi brother.

"Not if I have something to say about it first," Stefano cried out, tossing one towards Lexie's direction.

"Masen!" Lizzy shrieked as our brother grabbed her by the waist. "Grace! Help a girl out here!"

"I'm coming!" Grace laughed, rushing after her husband. "Come on, Ella. Let's pelt Daddy!"

It was honestly breathtaking in that moment. How snow, the main principle of Meredith and Aunt Alice's vision that would be the signifier to when our battle would commence, managed to make something as amazing as this? A snow fight? What were the odds.

"Oh Ness?"

I frowned, turning to my side to see Jacob holding up a snow ball at me. "You wouldn't," I warned, eyeing him carefully.

Jacob shrugged. "I mean…"

"While I'm holding our two babies?" I said, holding up the girls who were giggling uncontrollably. "You wouldn't dare!?"

"Try me," Jacob teased. I gasped, trying to fight the giggles as I then ran around with the girls. Jacob chasing us as the snow soft fell and we managed to start pelting snow balls at each other. Me and Sarah teaming up against Jake and Izzy.

"Man, we're not dead yet," Charlie said, looking at the others. "Or at least some of us– might as well join 'em!" I then watched as he tosses a snowball at my mother who looked at him in shock.

"Dad!?"

"What!? Come on, Bells. Get in the Christmas spirit," Charlie remarked, chuckling.

My mother then laughed as she then joined in on the fight with Grandpa Charlie. Soon, even the adults were joining in with us that Christmas. It was something out of a sitcom or better yet, a cheesy Hallmark movie.

And when Jacob and I got home that night, we headed to bed with the girls tucked in between us. Their eyelids drifting as they peacefully slept between the two of us.

"At least we were able to give them a perfect Christmas," I whispered to Jacob. I expected my husband to say something in return, but, instead, his hand then reached out for mine and grasped it tightly in his. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes as we knew, in about twenty four hours we would have to say goodbye to our girls and I could feel my heart starting to break.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHH it's the final countdown. Only ten more chapters...YIKES. In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next update!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One**

*Dru's POV*

It was the day before the battle. It was one of those moments in life that had so much anticipation built up to it that it doesn't seem like it'll even happen– despite the fact we could almost touch it now. Everything we worked so hard for and it was going to either make or break us in exactly twenty-four hours.

I rubbed my eyes as I made my way down the stairs of Cordelia and Rob's home to find members of the house gathered around the breakfast table.

"Mornin' Dru," Robert said, walking over to me with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Has anyone seen Ris?" I asked, noticing my wife and her sister were not amongst the group. Caleb was at the table eating breakfast with a newspaper in hand while Jackson and Lucia snickered about something. Abby and Lucas were here, being Abby spent the night here with Lucas for once instead of the main house. The two of them were talking about something.

"Ahh they went out," Caleb explained, swallowing hard as he looked towards the window.

"Out where?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows as I stepped closer to see Jo, Iris, Maysun, Jen, and Nahuel surrounded by two small candles they placed on a nearby tree stump.

"They are honoring Lorenzo and Serena," Caleb explained. "Jen got them a yahrzeit candle. It's Jewish tradition. You're supposed to do it on the day of the person's death, but I think they needed a way to feel connected to their parents right now. Considering all that's happening…"

"Oh," I said, swallowing hard before turning to Robert who gave me a small smile.

"Pancakes, waffles, or eggs?" he asked.

"Waffles sound pretty good," I mentioned, leaning against the counter besides my brother in-law.

"There she is," Cordelia said, placing a hand on my shoulder as she emerged from the other room. "What took you so long?"

"Well, it's our last day to sleep in so I thought might as well," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I paused, watching as Robert cooked his food. "Are you two scared at all…Of facing our parents?"

Cordelia and Rob both paused, making sure Jackson was keeping Lucia occupied during the conversation. "Yes," Cordelia answered, picking up a glass of tea and holding it close to her. "I'm terrified, but I hate the fact of having to kill off our fathers…"

"Rob?" I asked, looking towards Robert who grew solemn.

"He needs to be punished," Robert stated simply. "All three of them."

"But doesn't it worry you?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms over our chest. "Our parents are bad…But what if it comes to us being the ones to end them?"

"Well let's hope that it isn't any of us that will be calling the fatal shots," Robert said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you really fear having to kill our father?" Cordelia asked me, her eyes studying me. "Dru you hate him."

"I do, but he's still our father," I pointed out. "In retrospect, it's messed up."

I thought about the first couple of years of my life. Not to make an evil being seem good, but there was a time I idolized Aro. I couldn't help admit it. I was his firstborn. He showered me with attention…And then I saw what he did to Cristina, my aunt and Cordelia's mother. When I realized my father was a horrible monster, our relationship turned twisted. I saw the cold man he truly was…And when Cordelia was born, I was practically non-existant. He never actually loved me. We were just weapons in eyes.

However, a deep small part of me tugged at those happy memories. Tugging at an image of a father who was good. But that was a long, long time ago.

"I'm not scared," Abby spoke up, coming over. "I mean, Dru…After all he did to us. He's practically a stranger."

"Yes, but he's still our flesh and blood. You're not terrified of having to face that?" I whispered.

"In a way, yes," Abby replied. "But if it's to protect everyone I love then I'll do it…Plus I've had nightmares. Telling me that I need to be the one to face him off."

"You don't have to be the one, Abbs," Cordelia said, brushing hair out of Abby's face. "In fact, none of us have to. We don't have to face off our parents if we don't want to."

"But don't you feel responsible for our fathers?" Abby pointed out. "Like we should be the ones to end them."

"Hey, I didn't ask to be born," Robert pointed out, raising his hands up in the air.

"Edgey," I muttered, raising my eyebrows at my brother in-law.

"It's none of our responsibilities to end anyone we're related to," Cordelia stated. "What's important is the fact that we have one another's backs. Tomorrow, whether we like it or not, we will have to face the family we were born with. However, we need to remember to protect the family we gained. Our loved ones. To protect the boys and our children. As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together," Robert repeated, grasping Cordelia's hands.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, placing mine on top of theirs. Abby smiled as she then joined in and encircled hers around ours.

"Hey! Over there, could you stop with the mushy stuff? It's too early!" Lucas remarked from where he was seated.

"What? Too mushy for you, LuLu?" Robert teased, walking over to annoy him some more.

"Of course, Bertie," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"I found it rather touching," Lucia declared nonchalantly. "It's why I declared my love to Johnny Swan before he left."

Robert then proceeded to spit out his coffee while Cordelia laughed. "You what!?"

I smiled as we then headed over towards the kitchen, only soon after the others all came inside from the small vigil they were holding.

"Hey babe," I said, pressing a kiss to Iris's cheek, which was cold from the outside. "How are you?"

"Okay, surprisingly," Iris muttered, resting her chin on my shoulder. "We asked for Momma and Daddy to look over us. I know they will, it was just comforting."

"I know, babe," I said, running a hand through her hair gently.

"I want to spend the rest of our day with our sisters," Iris proclaimed to me softly. "And then, maybe say hi to Rian and Theodore…"

"Hazel's kids?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. "Whatever for?" Ever since Iris found out they were her siblings she's been avoiding the boys like the plague. Then again, most of us have been avoiding that whole group like the plague...Jeremiah and Stephanie weren't exactly the best company.

"I don't know. Something is telling me I should at least try to ask my half-brothers how my father was," Iris explained. "Maybe that will help me for tomorrow."

"It most definitely will," I insisted.

"And then, after that, we should have dinner with the boys and Esme and Carlisle," Iris said. "If that's okay?"

"Of course," I told her, cupping her cheek. "That sounds perfect. In fact, I think Aidan was planning a New Years Eve party so we'll all be together tonight."

"A what?" Iris questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Eh, it's not important," I said, chuckling as I ran a hand through her hair. "What's important is that it'll be a good day."

"Sounds like a plan," Iris said, smiling up at me. "But…Dru?"

"What, love?"

"Thank you," she said rather tearfully.

"For what?" I asked, raising

"For coming to me in that prison cell," Iris muttered. "For being my reason these last few years…For being my love."

I didn't say anything but went to gently press a kiss to her lips. I then wrapped my arms around Iris as the two of us held each other tight and enjoyed the morning moments we had with our family.

*Aidan's POV*

I frowned as I proceeded to hang balloons and streamers all around the living room of the main house. It was looking okay. To be honest, I was using whatever we had left from past birthdays and celebrations to throw this together. I could've run out to the dollar store, but if this was my last twenty four hours on this planet I was not spending it scanning the aisles of a store for decorations.

"What's going on here?" I look to see Lily slowly emerging from the hallway. Since it was the day before the battle, we all decided to take it easy before we ventured up into the mountains to the battlefield we would be using.

"New Years Eve party," I told her as I finished fixing a streamer with the use of my telekinesis.

"New Years Eve party?" Lily repeated slowly.

"In case this is our last one," I explained to her. "Or, our last day, I should say. Might as well enjoy the last holiday of the season if not all of us will be here for it. And hey, if we do survive it won't kill us to have a second. Will it?"

"No, it won't," Lily agreed, walking forward. She sighed as she took a seat on the couch. "I mean, we could use some fun tonight."

"That we can," I insisted before taking a seat beside her. "So…Are you ready?"

Lily shrugged. "No. I feel like this is everything our parents tried so hard to protect us from. Both biological and adopted. Now here we are. About to be thrown into the fire."

"I think whatever happens, we'll be okay," I told her truthfully.

"You sure about that one?" Lily asked, studying me carefully.

"I don't know…Maybe it's in my gut or the fact we've been trying to make these last couple of days work," I said. "However, I know we're doing this for something better so that's gotta mean something, right?"

"It does," Lily said, reaching out to grab my hand. I looked at her in surprise as she then looked up at me. "Aide…I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Look, I haven't been able to find our parents since they came to me in that dream," Lily explained. "But just…They want to talk."

"They want to talk?" I paused, taking a deep breath. "How…How do you know?"

"They've been trying to talk to me all night, I just didn't want to face them without you this time," Lily explained. "Just…If you're ready."

My parents. I never met my father and the only memory I had of my mother was her death. Lily allowed me to see some of her memories through our telepathy, but it never got much more extensive. No talks or smiles directed at me. It isn't something I ever thought about. I knew Lily thought about it a little more than I do, but being that Rosalie and Emmett were my whole world growing up I didn't necessarily feel lost or upset.

"Yeah," I agreed, feeling myself suddenly excited at the prospect. "I am."

Lily nodded and smiled before closing her eyes and holding my hand tightly. That's when two figures appeared in the living room before me. They were so familiar. The images I'd seen in all those photos and even home videos Zach and Jackson showed us.

The woman was beautiful and we took after her so much. However the man, with his light brown hair, had the most piercing blue eyes. Eyes we shared with him and our mother.

"Gwen?" I questioned, looking at them curiously. "Matt?"

"Aiden," the woman breathed, approaching me carefully. "Oh my baby boy. My handsome boy."

"Mom," I managed to croak for the first time, wanting to hold her hand even though I knew I couldn't. I then shakily turned towards the male figure who was emerging beside her. "And...Dad?"

"Hey, son," he replied heartily, smiling brightly at me. He then turned to Lily with the same smile. "And Lily…Thank you for waiting out for your brother."

"Of course," Lily answered, a little breathless. "I mean, I had a feeling you wanted to see us both."

"It is nice being able to be here with you both," Gwen said happily.

"So…Do you know what's about to happen?" I asked them.

Gwen nodded solely while she grasped Matt's hand. "Unfortunately…"

"Any last minute advice?" Lily asked.

"Nothing that you don't already know," Matt said sadly. "However just know we'll be with you tomorrow. Through every step, protecting you the best we can. Like we've always tried."

"If we see you again tomorrow, then at least we're all together," I told them. "However, if we don't see you again…Thank you."

"For what?" Gwen asked.

"For giving us to the Cullen's," Lily said. "For giving us to the best parents we could've possibly gotten…And we love you."

"We love you too," Matt said, giving us a soft smile.

"And tell Rosalie and Emmett we're thankful," Gwen added. "For raising you two to become two amazing people."

Lily and I smiled. "And tell Jackson good luck, will ya?" Matt added with a wink.

"Good luck?" I questioned, frowning.

"You'll know what I mean," Matt said, sharing a smile with Gwen.

"Okay…" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"But do tell your uncles we miss them," Matt added, holding Gwen closer to his side. "And we're glad you're all together now…"

Lily and I both shared a smile before our dad let out a pained sigh. "Now we don't want to ware you out, Lily. Save your strength."

"I will," my sister replied.

"Be brave, angels," Gwen said to us. "Be brave."

With that, our bio parents were gone and Lily collapsed in exhaustion on the couch. "So…" Lily looked up at me.

"Damn," I said, taking a seat beside her. "You've really been the ghosty messenger to everyone lately, haven't you?"

Lily chuckled at this as she then leaned her head against my shoulder. "Guess so."

"Yeah, you are," I said, smirking as I wrapped an arm around my sister. "But thank you for showing them to me."

"All four of us deserved that," Lily said, holding onto my hand. "Look, Aide…I know we bicker a lot."

"A ton," I teased.

Lily chuckled. "Yes, a ton…But I'm glad you're my twin."

"Me too, sis. Me too," I said, hugging onto her tightly. "And if we want this, we'll live happily ever after. Me, you, Ethan, and Jen. The four of us all together and having a ton of grandchildren to fill up that porch Mom always wished she'd have with dad."

"Exactly," Lily agreed, hugging on tightly to me. "Exactly…"

"Now, I'm sure you want to spend as much time as you can with Ethan," I said, pulling away from her. "You, me, mom, and dad are gonna see each other tonight. Go enjoy your boyfriend."

"And you enjoy Jen," Lily said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Actually, I think there's something I should do first…"

"Alright. You do that."

I then smiled at my sister before heading into Aunt Alice's sewing room where Jen was currently working on a dress. She then turned to me and smiled. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, lover," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"How ya holding up?" she asked me, grasping to my hand that rested against her shoulder.

"Pretty okay, actually. But I came here for you," I said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I need as much as I can of Jennifer Peterson."

"I'm glad you think so," Jen said, standing up and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Because, Aidan Hale, I love you. More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs."

"More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs," I repeated, bringing her tightly into my arms and holding her there. Just happy to have this beautiful woman in my life and happy to know she'd be by my side tomorrow.

*Abby's POV*

"So…We're going to have one of those moments, aren't we?" Lucas said to me as we got ready to head over to the main house for Aidan's New Years Eve party. I was dressing myself in a sweater and jeans, but doing the best make-up I've ever done. After all, Alice Cullen didn't raise someone who half-asses it.

"You mean where we confess our love to one another?" I said, placing my mascara down. "Because I think we made that very clear last night."

"That we did," Lucas said, grinning widely like a cheshire cat. I smiled as I looked at him from the corner of my mirror. He was currently placing on a white t-shirt over his bare chest. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans as well and I could see his hand reaching out towards his leather jacket.

"What would you like to say, if this is it though," I said, turning around to face him. "If this is our very last night ever together…What would you like to say to me?"

"But it's not," Lucas said, shaking a finger at me. "So we won't act like it is. Because truthfully, it could be like any last day…"

"I don't believe that. I also believe we should tell each other how we feel before it's too late," I said, approaching him gently. "And that we don't do it enough and we regret it when the other is gone."

"Are you trying to take a stab at me right now?" Lucas asked as I stood before him.

"No," I said, smiling a bit.

"I felt the same way about my parents," Lucas confessed to me as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. "Never said I love you too much. I guess you do regret that all…But hey, the upside is if this goes terribly I'll see them again."

"Yeah," I said, rubbing his arms gently.

He then smiled at me and cupped my cheek. "Abby…I love you. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you, but you proved that to me. You tough, stubborn woman. A woman I'd die for."

"Well if we do die tomorrow, I'm glad it's with you," I said, leaning forward so I could rest my head against his chest. Lucas then encircled his arms around me and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm glad it'll be you at my side…Whether I have to face my father or not…"

"You're not going to face your father tomorrow. Remember what we keep telling you," Lucas whispered. "It's not your responsibility nor is it any of your siblings. You understand that, right babe?"

"I do…I don't know. Just if I do," I muttered, burying myself further in his warmth. "Know I never regretted any of it and I love you."

Lucas didn't say anything but merely press a kiss to the top of my head. "Come on, Sparky," he whispered, slowly pulling apart from me. "Let's go enjoy the others downstairs. Have this little party, then turn in for the night."

"Alright," I agreed, holding on tightly to his hand as we headed downstairs to where the family was gathered around. I noticed right away Iris and Jo were slowly beginning to talk to their half-brothers. I smiled at that. At least my sisters were putting the effort. However, as for the rest of my family, everyone seemed to be trying to create a good atmosphere.

"The daughter of Aro…I see you care to come join," Stephanie remarked as I made my presence known.

"Fancy seeing you here, I guess," I muttered, studying the original witch.

"Well I was invited. That and Meredith thought it'd be a good idea for me to come and social with you all," Stephanie explained, looking around. "However, I still find your family so peculiar."

"Why?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows.

"When I first created these creatures, I thought Jeremiah and Noah to be animalistic. I thought creatures like us could never have families," Stephanie explained to me. "However, your family proves every single one of that wrong."

"Something about who we are makes our love a lot stronger…I think," I confessed to her. "As with that our hate. I think that's why we feel so strongly about certain things and such."

"And all those people willing to risk their lives back at Meredith and Jamie's house," Stephanie mentioned. "All the people who are having their own parties tonight. Spending time with the ones they love…"

"We're doing it because it's the right thing," I told her. "So more lives cannot be lost."

"But you do realize that half of you will be gone by tomorrow night," Stephanie whispered harshly. "And you…You will be demolished at the hands of your father."

I flinched at her words before holding myself together. "Then so be it. As long as we can save the lives to come. As long as we can fight back and at least end our suffering from the Volturi. We love our family immensely…Something I don't think you're quite acquainted with."

Stephanie looked at me with raised eyebrows while I proceeded to walk away. However, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. "Hey there, glad you could join us watch the ball drop from last year," Lizzy teased as she came over to my side.

"Glad to be here," I said, wrapping an arm around my cousin's frame. "So…Where's Seth at?"

"He's around here somewhere," Lizzy said, looking around. "To be honest, I haven't seen him all day. I was spending most of it with Ness, Masen, and our parents. With the kids too…"

"Are they holding up okay?" I asked worriedly, looking towards Tyler, Ella, Sarah, and Izzy who were all playing with the other kids.

"Not well, but I think they'll be okay," Lizzy told me. "After all…We came out pretty okay, didn't we?"

"Eh," I said, causing her to chuckle as she rested her head briefly on my shoulder.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Jackson then shouted, making the entire room's attention turn to him. I could see Maysun was trailing close behind him and she was blushing immensely. "I have an announcement!" he exclaimed, jumping up on the nearby coffee table.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Zach called out. "The day before a battle!?"

"No, I'm not drunk," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. "No, I have better news. Something better than a New Years Eve party– no offense, Aidan."

"All offense taken," Aidan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know how hard it was to make these streamers stay up!?"

"Well, what would you all say about a wedding?" Jackson inquired as May joined him up on the coffee table. "A wedding between two people that wish to die as one if they do end up dying tomorrow."

"You two want to get married!?" Jen asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," Maysun stated proudly. "Jackson and I want to be married. Before tomorrow. It's only right. We love each other and we put it off until now."

"Took impending death for the two of you to finally get hitched, huh?" Lucas remarked, followed by a chuckle. "However, it's not a bad idea…"

"Impromptu wedding!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. "We'll make this the best wedding ever."

"Carlisle, will you officiate it?" Jackson asked, looking towards our grandfather.

"I'd be honored," Grandpa said, nodding his head proudly as my grandmother curled proudly into his side.

"Guess we should change this party around then," Aunt Rosalie remarked.

"Hold up. One more thing." I look to see Lily making her way into the crowd. "If we're doing this whole wedding thing…." she then turned to Ethan and then got down on one knee. "What do you say, Ethan Rider? Want to marry me?"

"I was not expecting that," Lucas muttered to me as the two of us shared looks of curiosity as Ethan looked at his girlfriend in surprise. _Oh boy._

* * *

 **A/N: BUM BUM BUM! Hope you all enjoyed that! In the meantime, keep a look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

*Ethan's POV*

I blinked, looking at my girlfriend who was kneeling before me. "So…Ethan, will you marry me?" Lily asked again.

Jackson had just proposed to Maysun when Lily got down on her knee right before me. I was shocked, don't get me wrong. I didn't expect this. But, I should've seen it coming– right? We've talked about marriage a million times.

"What ever happened to a big wedding?" I asked her as she reached up for my hands.

"I don't want a big wedding. I just want to be married to you," Lily said, grasping on tightly to my hands. "If I die tomorrow, I want to be a Hale-Rider. I want to be your wife."

I let out a chuckle as I looked up at the others. I then slowly knelt down beside her and pulled out something I had been keeping in my pocket the whole time. Lily gasped as I pulled out a shiny engagement ring. "I will, if you're okay with the fact I was hoping to propose to you tomorrow after we won?"

"You're that confident, huh?" Lily whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Confident that you're it," I told her, cupping her face.

"So…Two weddings?" Emmett boomed, looking at us with a sort of proud look in his eyes.

"Yes," Lily and I both confirmed. "Not to steal the spotlight, Jackson. Maysun."

"The more the merrier," Jackson said, patting our backs. "Anyway, I'm sure Matt and Gwen are happy that the two of us would be getting married together. Your old man would find it hilarious actually."

"Well makes sense why he told me to tell you good luck," Lily mentioned, winking at him. Jackson looked at her briefly before bringing his niece into a hug.

"Well then, come on! We have two weddings to get ready for," Alice declared jovially.

Suddenly we were all in the backyard scrambling to get this wedding ready. We didn't take much time. However, Alice was dragging me into the other room to make sure Jackson and I looked decent. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett let us borrow some of their dress shirts and slacks. Emmett claiming that his baby girl was not going to get married to a man wearing a Colts t-shirt and a Notre Dame University hat.

"You both look amazing," Esme told Jackson and I as we headed to where we would be married. She then turned to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Son…Just know Carlisle and I are very proud of you and we're glad you're happy."

"Thanks... _Mom_ ," I replied, catching Esme by surprise. I then smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Carlisle was already waiting with Jackson, Zach, and Lucas. Zach would be Jackson's best man and Lucas being mine. I could see my adoptive father's face shined with love as I went over and clasped him on the back.

Lucas looked at me in surprise, but I think he knew where my heart was. "You know…You two are crazy," my brother muttered as we watched everyone gather around in the Cullen backyard. It was in the same spot Grace and Masen had married and so had Bella and Edward before them.

"I think you mean crazy in love," Jackson teased, causing me to shake my head in amusement.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of ya, brother," Lucas told me softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Real proud."

"You sure about that?" I teased, looking towards Lucas who was grinning like a wild cat.

"I think so," he replied softly. "Actually…I think I know so."

"Whatever you say," I told him, laughing silently to myself. "However, they're real proud of you too Luke, wherever they are."

"Don't say that to make myself feel nice. It's your wedding day ya big cheese," Lucas said, smiling proudly at me. "And it's nice to see my big brother going after what he wants. You and Lily deserve each other. You're really amazing people."

"Thanks, Luke," I said to my brother.

"Well thanks for never giving up on me," Lucas muttered, winking in my direction. I smiled as then the music began to play from Aidan's stereo. I held my breath as I then waited for the woman of my dreams…

*Lily's POV*

"I can't believe you two are doing this," my mother said as Maysun and I scrambled to get ready.

"Well, might as well," May replied as she changed into the white dress Aunt Alice got her. Meanwhile, I found myself trying to scramble into my own white dress.

"Where did you even get these dresses on such short notice?" I asked Aunt Alice. "Oh wait…Why am I even asking?"

"Well this ole dress for May is something I designed," Jen remarked proudly as she observed her older sister. "It was for me, but I think my sister has better use of it." It was a summer dress, but I didn't think Maysun would mind being that she's so warm blooded. It had beautiful patterns on it of roses and lilac sown into it.

"And the veil of course is a gift from me to you," Aunt Alice told Maysun. "It's from one of my weddings to Jasper. Thought you'd like to borrow it."

"Thank you, Alice," Maysun gushed.

"And here's something from Momma to have her with you," Jo said as she motioned to her and Iris. They then held up an aquamarine gemstone necklace.

"Serena's birthstone," Maysun gasped as Iris then clasped it on for her.

"Your dress used to belong to me," my mother told me as she slowly helped me zip up into what was seemingly a vintage white dress. It was lace sleeves which went all around up to the bodice. There was the outline of a sweetheart neckline that flowed out with a lace styled skirt that went up to about my knees.

"Momma," I whispered, feeling the emotion getting the best of me.

"This was the dress I married your father in," she told me, her voice getting chocked up. "I had always dreamed of passing it onto a daughter…Guess my dream is finally a reality."

"Oh Momma," I said, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her into a tight hug.

When we pulled apart I smiled seeing Renesmee approaching me. "And here's something for good luck," she told me, placing a plastic pink gem in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked, studying it curiously.

"For Princess Lillian Hale, the princess of Forks," Ness told me, tears welling up in my eyes. I gasped realizing the plastic gem had been from a tiara set we played with as children. Soon, the tears were welling up in my eyes as I hugged Renesmee close.

"My cousin. My little sister," Renesmee murmured, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Nessie," I said, trying not to cry my eyes out as the two of us pulled apart.

"And one last touch," Grandma announced, holding up the same veil Ness used for her wedding. I smiled warmly at my grandmother as she then helped me place it up my head, creating the final touch to my wedding outfit that had been thrown together in less than thirty minutes.

"Can we come in?" my father boomed, covering his eyes rather dramatically. "Promise! No looking!"

"I think they're fine, Emmett," Nahuel mentioned from behind him.

"We are," I replied, chuckling.

My dad then took his hands of his eyes and gasped when he saw me. "Lily Bear…You look amazing. You look just like your mother…"

"Thanks. Glad you think so," I replied, my eyes welling up in tears.

"Well come on then," Masen announced, walking into the room followed by Nahuel. The two of them dressed in slacks and dress shirts.

"Ah, so there's my other maid of honor," I teased as he stood beside Renesmee. There was no way I could pick between the two of them.

"Come on you two," Masen quipped. "Let's get ya married."

We had Lucia, Tyler, and Ella serve as the ring bearers and flower girls as they led the way. Then followed by her was Iris, Jo, Dru, Cordelia, and Robert serving as her bridesmaids and Jackson's groomsman. Maysun then walked down the aisle with Nahuel and Jen leading her down the way. Followed by them were Aidan, Renesmee, Masen, and Jacob serving as our groomsmen and bridesmaid. I smiled as my parents then walked me down the aisle towards Ethan.

I grinned as my parents placed both of my hands in Ethan's while Jackson and Maysun did the same thing. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but look at Ethan and feel as if the whole world was standing still.

"You're so beautiful, _mo ghràidh,_ " Ethan whispered in my ear, causing me to blush.

"We're gathered here today, for a conjoined wedding, between two couples that truly know the power and strength one can get from love," Grandpa began.

Soon the ceremony drawled out in my head. I couldn't help but focus on Ethan. Even if we were about to die, every moment had led up to this moment. Every single glance and every single kiss Ethan and I shared finally came to the one moment I knew we were meant to share. I was meant to be with him and I couldn't help but feel so much love course through me as the words "I do" slip out of my mouth.

"You may now kiss your brides!" Grandpa declared happily.

"Thank God," I whispered, causing Ethan to chuckle as I placed both hands on his cheeks and pressed my lips firmly to his. Ethan grinned against my lips as he proceeded to dip me.

"Finally!" I heard Aidan cheer from the crowd as I pulled away from my husband. I looked to see Maysun and Jackson both sharing loving looks as our friends and family clapped and cheered for us. Enjoying this moment of bliss while we could.

After the ceremony, Ethan and I embarked as husband and wife with Maysun and Jackson and headed to a fire pit Jacob and Seth were currently setting up– with the help of Benjamin, of course.

"Here you go," Benjamin said as he used his power to light up the firewood.

"That shit never gets old," Seth said in regards to Benjamin's power. "Thanks, man."

"Ahhh nothing like a pre-battle bonfire," Jacob said, rubbing his hands together as Renesmee curled up at his side. "Telling war stories."

"And of course, roasting marshmallows," Seth added excitedly, which had Jacob, Renesmee, and Benjamin chuckling at. "What!?"

I smiled as I got cozy with all my family. I had now thrown something more comfortable on and was wrapped up in Ethan's Indiana Colts sweatshirts, despite my Tennessee-Titans-Loving father's disapproval.

"You looked so much like my daughter, your ancestor," Meredith told me as she came over with Jamie. "Pearl looked just as happy as you on her wedding day…However, you embodied your great-grandmother, Ellen, and all her beauty."

"You really did look like Gwen," Danny said as George hugged him to his side.

"Your mother was truly graceful and posed. Just like you," Zach added, patting my back and Jackson's. "All the ones before us…Matt and Gwen, Mom and Dad…They'd be proud of you two and I'm sure, they're somewhere here. Happy to have you be happy."

"They're here," I whispered to them tearfully. "Don't worry.

"Yeah, guess they are," Zach said, causing all of us to share bittersweet smiles.

As my family all found their spots around the bonfire, I found mine on Ethan's lap. We weren't too far from my parents who were also snuggled up and talking to Aidan and Jen, who were seated right beside them. Jen sitting on Aidan's lap while his hands hugged her middle.

"Now that the wedding is over, I guess it's time for some pre war stories," Garrett said, taking a seat by the fire with Kate at his side. He then turned to Tyler, Wes, Lucia, Bo, and Tommy. "Name any American battle kids and I was there! Go!"

"American Revolution?" Lucia asked, taking a seat on a nearby log. The girl, now at the early stages of her teenage years studying Garrett with steady eyes.

Garrett gasped. "Of course! That was when I was changed!"

"Please, name any ancient battle and I was there," Kate insisted, coming over to sit on Garrett's lap.

"Oooo!" the kids all exclaimed as they all excitedly gathered Garrett and Kate.

Once the mood was set and everyone was settled, it was time for stories. Seth and Jacob began to tell us a few tribal stories. I smiled watching as Jacob tell his story with a passed out Sarah on his lap. She was curled up like a little angel, meanwhile Izzy was sprawled out against Renesmee and lightly snoring.

After Jacob and Seth, Tanya and Kate decided to include their own stories. I watched as Nahuel towards the end of it wrapped an arm around Tanya. She smiled to herself as she snuggled closer towards Nahuel's chest. The two of them seemingly ignoring the fact that the rest of us were around to view them. Garrett then chimed in with a few American war stories, alongside Uncle Jasper– which entertained the kids.

"Hey, wanna come with me for a second. I have a surprise," Ethan whispered in my ear.

"Okay?" I replied, uncertainty laced in my voice. The two of us scurried off into the night where Ethan brought me to my grandmother's garden, which was basically covered in snow at this point. I frowned in confusion as Ethan then plugged in a nearby string of Christmas tree lights.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," Ethan said. With that, _my husband_ took out an old stereo and pressed the play button. "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain started to echo through the air while Ethan turned to me with a huge grin on his lips and offered me his hand, "Can I have this dance, Mrs. Rider?"

"Of course, Mr. Rider," I replied warmly, wrapping my arms around his shoulder as he brought me close to him. The two of us then gently swayed to the music, enjoying the peaceful embrace of just the two of us.

"Are you happy?" he asked me, running a hand through my hair. "Truly?"

"Yeah. I am," I told him truthfully. "I have the man I love and I can be with you if this all goes sour. This is the only thing I've ever wanted from you, Ethan. To be with you, fully and completely, for the rest of our lives."

"Good," Ethan replied, gently cupping my face. The two of us chuckled as we enjoyed our moment some more, hoping it'd never have to end and hoping we could hold on to what little time we had left. At least we were married and together.

*Lizzy's POV*

I watched the fire crackle against the cold December air. It was nice to have a wedding for Maysun and Jackson, and Lily and Ethan, but I wasn't in the mood now for the war stories. I think it helped with some for the hype, and I also think it helped some of the others be together these last few moments. Some of the last moments we'll have with each other.

I sighed as I got up. I needed some space and I could tell most of my family were drifting towards their significant others or listening intently by a bonfire by now.

Slowly, I began to head towards the edge of the property and found myself taking a seat at the old swing of our playset. The same one we put together all those years ago with my dad, grandfather, and my uncles. When time seemed a lot more simple.

As I sat there, I thought about the memories and about the people behind me. I should be with them right now, but I couldn't bare the thought of looking at them knowing I might lose one of them.

"This is where it started."

I got up and spun around to see Seth. He gave me a small smile as he walked forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is where I first saw you. Where I imprinted on you," Seth muttered, looking around. "Not a very happy day, was it?"

"I'd disagree," I told him as he approached me gently. "I think it was more so awkward for you and my parents, but for me…It was a really good day."

Seth chuckled at this as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "How are you?" he asked sincerely.

"Just like everyone else. Sad but also thankful we're together," I said, shrugging. "I know it's corny, but it's just how it is. What else are you supposed to do with a life changing battle looming over your head, huh?"

"I don't know," Seth said, shrugging. He paused. "Are you sure you're okay facing Felix tomorrow?"

"Seth, we went over this," I pointed out hotly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know. I just want to make sure you're okay because I know you're probably not," Seth pointed out.

"Seth," I said, sighing heavily. "Tomorrow…Tomorrow I don't know what will happen. I'm scared, but more importantly I'm fighting for a future. For something I never got because they took that from me. They took my innocence and my chance at finishing a normal childhood. Everyone says I got to be a child the longest, but I also got robbed of that privilege. I'm fighting so others don't have to deal with that. So the people I love can be okay."

Seth nodded, cupping my cheek and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Alright…I'm sorry I keep pushing you."

"No. Don't apologize. I need you to," I said, looking at him seriously. "You…You often help me realize how I feel."

"Oh really?" Seth questioned with raised eyebrows.

"This whole time you helped me talk about the stuff I never wanted to talk about," I told him, fiddling with my hands. "You let me talk to you even about all the stupid stuff. When you didn't have to…"

"Well I wanted to," Seth said, kneeling beside me so he was facing me. "You'd do the same for me. You knocked some sense into me when I was being a jerk…"

"I thought we let that go?" I pointed out, my lips forming into a smirk.

Seth chuckled as he reached out to grasp my hands in his. "Lizzy…You've always been there to put me back together. You helped me grow up and realize what means the most to me in this world."

"Really, huh?" I said, looking at him softly.

"Really," he confirmed, pressing a kiss to my hands before bringing them close to his chest.

"Seth," I whispered, catching his eye as he looked at me. Those brown eyes. "I love you…more than anything…You're my light. My happiness…My soulmate…My heart…"

Seth smiled warmly at this statement. His eyes welling up with tears. "That's the first time you said it."

"You've been saying it in your head all this time to me," I pointed out, a smirk curling onto my lips. "Why haven't you…?"

"I was waiting for you to say those words because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Because I was not going to spring that on you when you weren't ready to hear it. Maybe you could understand where I was coming from, but I didn't want to force you," Seth told me sincerely, cupping my cheek. "But, I love you too, Lizzy Cullen. Very much."

I smiled as I then reached up and pressed my lips to his. Seth held me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my lower back.

"My wolf," I murmur into his shoulder.

"And my clever girl," he replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead as the two of us stayed soundlessly in each other's arms. I held onto Seth, the tears flowing from both our eyes as we just stayed there, enjoying one another's embrace before it was time for me to join my parents and for him to join Leah. However, later that night Seth would sneak through my window and we'd hold each other for the rest of the night.

*Masen's POV*

"Let's get you tucked in," Grace said, pressing a kiss to Ella's head as we entered our cottage for the night. Everything was still and I could tell Lily and Ethan were upstairs. The two of them were sleeping, holding onto one another. Their dreams echoing through my mind.

"Let's," I agreed as Tyler followed close behind me. My son had grown in the last couple of months and although young at heart, resembled close to a teenager while Ella was reaching the size of a five year old.

"Dad?"

I looked at Tyler who was standing beside the doorway. In that light my son looked so much older than thirteen and I could tell by the way he looked at me and the way his thoughts were jumbled all over the place, he had something to say. He was reaching that age where he wasn't as emotional as he used to be with me, but also I could tell none of that mattered right now.

"What is it, buddy?" I asked as he took a seat on the couch. I knelt beside him as he looked at me with those big blue eyes. The same eyes he shared with his mother. The same eyes that saved me from ending it all.

"I don't want you and Mom to leave," Tyler told me. "I've been trying to be brave…Be brave for you guys and for even Ella…But I can't."

"Oh, Tyler," I said, trying to stop the tears from my eyes as I brought him into a hug. "You've been doing such a good job as a big brother…But as a son, your mother and I are so proud of you and we know you'll do a good job tomorrow protecting the others."

"Are you sure I can do it?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

"I know you can, son," I said as we slowly pulled away and I placed my hands on his shoulders. "I know it's scary, but I know you can be brave. And I know you will be brave, no matter what."

"But what if I lose you and Mom?" Tyler whispered, trying to control his emotions. "What if this is the last time we're all together."

"Then remember us. Know that we're with you every step of the way," I told my son, cupping his cheek. "And we always will be…No matter what you do in this life. No matter what you decide to do. We're going to be with. Always."

"Always," Tyler repeated meekly, looking at me with moisture in his blue eyes. His mother's eyes.

"But look at me, son," I said, running a hand through his hair. "I need you to protect Ella tomorrow. Protect her and your cousins. I need you and Lucia to be role models and help Stefano, Lexie, and the Henry's with the younger kids. Can you do that, son? Can you watch them for me?"

"I will, Dad," Tyler vowed to me, nodding his head. "However…I'm going to miss you and Mom."

"I'm going to miss you too," I told my son, getting chocked up as I wrapped my arms around his body. He immediately buried his face into my chest while I held him tight, pressing a kiss to the top of his head– which now reached my collarbone. "We love you, Tyler. We love you and your sister more than anything in this world."

He nodded, his arms snaking around me tighter as we hugged. "Can Ella and I stay with you and Mom tonight?" Tyler muttered, trying not to seem childlike but he was failing miserably.

"Yeah. I got you, buddy," I said, wrapping an arm around my son and walking over to where Grace had begun to tuck Ella into our bed. She smiled seeing Tyler as she opened up the covers more for us to include our son in there.

As Tyler lay down, he instantly wrapped his arms around his sister. Grace smiled at this, trying not to cry as she looked at me. Slowly, I reached my hand out for hers and held it tightly in mine as we snuggled with our two children smushed in between us.

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost to the final battle. Oh boyyyyyy. Hope you enjoyed that though! In the meantime, keep a look out for the next update, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

*Bella's POV*

I looked ahead of the trees to see the sky's early morning pink, purple, and orange streams slowly making their way onto Forks' dark sky like watercolor. It was finally the morning of the battle and it wouldn't be long until everyone would gather together and face the Volturi for the final time.

I had knots in my stomach as I sat beside Edward on the snowy terrain. We were at our meadow. Just the two of us. We haven't been here in awhile due to the fact it was winter and all the flowers and grass around us were dead. However, I found myself at peace just being in our meadow together. Everyone was trying to spend the rest of this morning in peace and I couldn't picture a more perfect way than with just Edward in our place.

"It's been one hell of a life," Edward said to me as he looked up at the sky. "A hundred and sixteen years on this earth, and even though I only really started living twelve years ago…It's still been a hell of a life."

"It has," I agreed, placing my hands in my lap. "I like to think that after my thirty years I lived more than any human does in a lifetime. Three kids, four grandchildren…An epic love."

Edward flashed a brief crooked grin at me. "Glad you think so…I'm sorry it's going to end this way, if it does."

"Why are you apologizing?" I questioned, looking at him in perplexity. "I thought you dropped your brooding self-pity years ago."

Edward rolled his eyes at this. "Funny, but…I guess I'm just sorry we couldn't have forever for longer."

"Edward, you gave me a forever," I told him sincerely. "Whatever happens next know that we lived a life I'm fully content with. A life I could've never dreamed of having."

My husband smiled at this as he wrapped his arms around my frame. I buried my face into his shoulder as the two of us held one another. We stayed like that for a bit before I pulled apart from him.

"Before we got to the battle today, there's something I need to do," I told him. Edward nodded as I then got up and together we headed towards Renesmee and Jacob's house. When I got there I could see Renesmee was in the living room. She was running a hand through her dark bronze curls and I could see tears in her eyes.

Slowly, I gently knocked on the doorframe of the house. Renesmee looked up at me with a sort of watery smile.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her softly. It had to be about three o'clock in the morning.

"I was, but I just couldn't anymore," Renesmee told me, her voice raspy. "Jacob and the girls are…I think you knew I would be up, am I wrong?"

"No," I answered, giving her a small smile. "Call it mother's intuition." Renesmee chuckled briefly while I took a seat beside her on the couch. I looked to see there were envelopes with the girls names on it written in Renesmee's elegant script.

"I wrote the girls notes to leave in their backpacks," Renesmee explained, sniffling. "To…To tell them I'm sorry and if we don't make it out…We love them. Maybe one day they'll understand and not to be angry…"

"That's actually why I'm here," I confessed to her gently. Slowly, I pulled out my own note and handed it to my daughter. "It's never easy to say goodbye to your child, even if it's to protect them."

Renesmee looked at me with tears in her eyes as she slowly opened up the envelope she never got to read. "I put it in there when you were supposed to escape with Jacob," I explained to her. "In case we never saw each other again…"

"Momma," she whispered, looking at the note.

"It reads," I began, "To My Dearest Renesmee…."

 _If you read this note your father nor I made it out and you are somewhere safe with Jacob. My little nudger, I want you to know that none of this is your fault. Know that we did this to protect you, so that you could have a better life. I thought we'd have forever, but knowing you has been a forever within itself._

 _Since the moment I was pregnant with you, I knew you were going to be someone special. Someone I needed to protect. I didn't think it was possible to love someone else beside your father this greatly, but loving and raising you has proved to me there is so much love in this world. Jacob will protect you and keep you safe. He'll be there for you and make sure you're happy. I know he will. There is so much I wish to say to you. So much I wish I could tell you…But for now know that your father and I love you more than life itself and we'll still love you, despite us not being there. Just be happy, live your life, and love endlessly._

"Love, your mother," I finished quietly for her. I then looked at Renesmee who had tears streaming from her brown eyes. She then wrapped her arms around me and I took my eldest in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"It hurts me so much knowing you're going through what I went through," I told her as I ran a hand through her curls. "But know it'll all be okay."

"I love you, Momma," Renesmee whispered as we pulled apart. "Thank you. For everything."

I nodded, swallowing as I felt the venom pool into my eyes. I then brought Renesmee into another hug and held her tighter.

"What's going on?" I look to see Jacob in the hallway now. He was dressed only in a pair of pajama pants and his black hair was ruffled. Jake yawned while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh. Nothing," Renesmee said, looking towards me with a bittersweet smile. "Just talking to my mom."

"At three in the morning?" Jacob questioned incredulously.

"That's what I was saying," Edward remarked as he opened up the front door.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Renesmee asked, raising her eyebrows.

Edward shrugged. "I wanted you two to have a moment."

I chuckled as my husband came forward and pressed a kiss to Renesmee's forehead before sitting beside her.

"Well, as much as I love that we're all family bonding right now," Jacob muttered. "We need some sleep if we want to make it out of this alive."

"He's right," I said to my daughter, gently running a hand through her hair. "Go enjoy your girls. Enjoy your husband. Get some rest. You'll need it."

"Alright," Renesmee said, smiling at me as she went to give me a kiss on the cheek and then Edward. "I'll see you guys soon."

I nodded as Renesmee then walked forward and grabbed her husband's hand. Jacob then looked at me and sent me a small smile. I smiled back at my best friend before leaving their home hand in hand with my husband to spend the next couple of hours in peace.

*Jacob's POV*

I could feel my stomach turn in knots as I looked upon my sleeping wife and the two children that lay between us. Sarah was the well behaved one, curled up quietly like a little kitten. Her brown curls messily over the pillow as she silently sucked on her toy rabbit's ear. Izzy meanwhile was not shy as she crawled on top of Renesmee in the middle of the night and was sprawled out on top of her mother. Her mouth wide open as Ness held her close.

My three girls. I couldn't imagine a more perfect image and I could feel my heart breaking. I didn't want to give any of them up, but today was the day. Today was the day we would make it or break it.

We spent the night after the bonfire in the comfort of our own home. It was nice we would have this and once getting the girls and the other kids out of here we'd head up north to the battlefield we'd meet the Volturi in. It was far away from civilization, keeping our distance from the humans and from heavy civilized population. At least Forks would be safe.

I watched as Renesmee slowly woke up, not long after me. Her brown eyes opening up to meet mine. She gave me a soft smile before looking down at Izzy and then Sarah. She chuckled as she ran a hand through Izzy's hair before gently caressing Sarah's hand.

"Do we have to wake them?" Renesmee asked me weakly.

I nodded, not wanting to say a word. Not wanting to wake them, but it had to be done. So, just like that, we proceeded to get ready. The girls' bags were packed and their identical necklaces were worn. _More than my own life_.

I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved Renesmee and our girls. In a manner of mouths these two girls wormed their way into my heart and made themselves my whole world.

Renesmee and I got the kids dressed before getting ourselves ready. Once we were done, we headed out to where we would be meeting the Henry's so they could take the kids from the Volturi. This way they could beat the Volturi being that they were here and head to whatever secret location they were bound for.

When we got there the whole family seemed to be there. I immediately saw Masen cupping his son's cheek and whispering something to him while Grace held Ella in her arms.

However, that's when I saw Leah. She was approaching the Williams family. Lexie was currently having a tearful goodbye with her father while Ava had been holding on tightly to Thomas. I watched carefully as Leah timidly approached them. Tommy then looked up and launched himself at Leah's legs, sobbing. He was the size of a ten year old now, but was still young as anything.

"Shhh, don't cry bud," Leah muttered, patting his back. I could tell how pained she was. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she was needed here. The only way to protect Tommy was to be here and if all else failed, she'd find her way back to him. Somehow.

"I'm going to miss you, Leah," Tommy mumbled.

"I'm going to miss you too," Leah said as she kennel before him. "But please, be brave, Tommy. Be brave like I know you can be."

Tommy then nodded before wrapping his arms around Leah's form. She sighed heavily and full of pain before giving him a kiss on the top of the head as holding him for a few more moments.

I looked towards Renesmee who held on tightly to Sarah. Meanwhile I looked down at Izzy in my arms. Her big brown eyes blinked back at me as she grabbed my arms. This little thing. My little girls.

"Sarah Renesmee and Isabella Jacoba," I said softly. "Just know that Momma and Daddy love you."

"No matter where you go, no matter where you are," Renesmee said, holding a crying Sarah tightly. "We will love you and we're with you. We love you more than life itself my darling girls."

That's when they both burst into tears, fully well knowing what was going on. I instantly cradled Izzy closer to my chest while Renesmee doted upon Sarah. Our beautiful girls. I thought one, but the fact we had our two girls gave me a double blessing. They truly were my double blessing.

Renesmee and I then switched our daughters. Allowing me to press a kiss upon Sarah's forehead, my mother's namesake, and Renesmee kiss Izzy's, her mother's namesake. Slowly we then handed them off to Nora and Nikki with heavy hearts.

"We'll keep them safe, Ness," Nikki vowed to her childhood friend. "I promise…They'll be safe and healthy and loved."

"Thank you, Nikki," Renesmee whispered, reaching out for the girl's hand. Nikki smiled as she enveloped Renesmee into a hug before letting go.

With that, we all said our final goodbyes to the children. Renesmee instantly curled up into me as she began to cry into my chest. I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes as the vans instantly grew smaller and smaller, soon far from our reach.

"They'll be safe," Lizzy spoke up. "I promise. They'll be safe and loved if this all goes terribly."

"Good," Renesmee whispered. "Just…Good."

I then looked towards Bella who was in Edward's arms right now. I tried to think back to when she made those passports for me and Ness. How she trusted me to protect her daughter through everything. How I had been ready to run away with Nessie and take her somewhere far away. Now here I was, sending my own daughters away without an idea of what was to happen. All I knew was that I had to have faith and trust, but also I prayed that the universe, to my mother, these children would be safe from harm.

*Stefano's POV*

The embers from the bonfires last night were still present in my nostrils as I tried to hold onto the memories from last. Sitting around the older vampires and supernatural creatures as they told us stories from long ago. The feeling of Lexie being so close to me and my heart skipping a beat at her touch. However, that light mood around the campfire disappeared as us kids were hauled up out of bed and marched to where Nikki's parents were waiting for us with two cars they rented to get us to the nearest airport.

I didn't want to leave Forks. I wanted more than anything to just stay here and spend the rest of my time growing up with Lexie, Claire, Quil, Nikki, and Richie. I wanted to be a teenager so badly with them and just go to high school and be happy. That's all I wanted.

I watched as everyone said goodbye to their children. Robert and Cordelia holding on tightly to Lucia, kissing every inch of her face. Masen tearfully kissing his crying daughter's cheek while Grace held on tightly to Tyler. Then Renesmee and Jacob, the two new parents, hugging on tightly to their children and looking like they were never going to let go.

I then turned to where Bo was currently sobbing in Esme's arms and I felt my heart break. Meanwhile, Wes was holding on tightly to Iris's waist as Dru held the two of them.

I then felt a hand clasp my back and turned to see Carlisle. He smiled bittersweetly at me as we watched the seen before us.

"You know, I'm old enough to fight," I mentioned to Carlisle. "If you needed the extra hands…"

"That's kind of you, but you're needed here," Carlisle told me. "You'll protect them. You, Lexie, and the Henry's. You'll keep the children safe."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," I remarked lightly, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"You're a protecter. A leader. You'll do a good job, son. Don't ever doubt yourself," he told me, giving me a small smile.

"I learned from the best," I mentioned, looking at him briefly. "I…You and Esme gave me and the boys the best last year, if this is the end. I could never thank you enough for what you've done for us. Giving us a family."

"You're family," Carlisle told me softly. "And we protect family."

I smiled tearfully at him. _Carlisle Cullen_. He embodied everything Aro hated, but I loved it. I knew that when I would be fully grown, I'd want to be everything Carlisle was. Everything he was to me.

"Well, thanks… _Dad_ ," I said as Carlisle smiled warmly at this. He then wrapped his arms around me and I hugged the man who was truly my father and held on tightly to him. The man who proved to me I could be something better than my birth father.

"I'm very proud of you, Stefano," Carlisle said, getting choked up. "So proud."

I laughed a watery laugh as we held on for a few more moments longer. I then turned to Esme and Carlisle nodded as I approached the good natured woman. Bo had slowly pulled away from her to jump into Carlisle's arms now. I watched as our father hushed my little brother.

I then turned to Esme who smiled warmly at me. I had grown taller than her and I found myself pulling my adopted mother into a hug. She let out silent sobs as she hugged tightly to me.

"Be safe, sweetheart," she whispered. "We love you."

"I love you too, Mom," I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Esme smiled at this as I then took my little brother's hand. Bo looked about ten or eleven now and watched me intently. Soon I could feel Wes's hand grasping to mine as I took my two little brothers over to the respected cars.

"Are we going to be okay, Stef?" Bo asked me as I helped him buckle into his seat.

"We're going to be okay, Bo," I promised him as I ruffled his hair. Bo and Wes both gave me small smiles as I closed the door behind them and found myself coming face to face with a tear stained Lexie.

"Hey," I said, looking at her as I reached out for her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she told me softly as she proceeded to strap her little brother into his seat. "Perfectly fine."

"Okay," I said, studying her as we proceeded to head into the car ourselves. Lexie and I sat in the back of the van while we drove in silence. It was me, Lex, Tommy, Wes, and Bo in one car with Kurt and Richie driving while Nora and Nikki were in the other with Lucia, Tyler, Ella, Sarah, and Izzy.

I looked back at Lexie who was looking at the Forks towns and landscape roll away from us. I could feel my heart growing heavy, but she seemed like she was about to burst at any second.

Gently, I reached out and grasped her hand. Lexie immediately grasped it and held it tight. However, slowly, she then turned to me and blinked back tears.

I didn't say anything, but instead I cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. However, before I could even react, Lexie pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked by her sudden confession, but instantly relaxed as her lips met mine. My hand meeting the back of her head as both of her hands grasped my cheeks.

Slowly, we pulled away from this kiss. I could tell she was desperately trying to hold back the tears, so, without thinking, I immediately brought her into my arms.

Lexie cried silent tears into my chest while I soothingly ran a hand through her hair. Her tears soaking up my shirt, but I didn't care. I also found myself burying my face into her hair for solace. Taking in her scent and her warmth. At least we'd all have each other. That's all I could tell myself if this was to go sour.

I tucked her head right under my chin, her cheek pressed up against my chest while her fingers gripped tightly to my thermal. I could see Bo, Tommy, and Wes were comforting one another. The boys quietly crying and holding each other's hands.

I then looked up with solemn eyes as the town of Forks disappeared in a flash. And, finally, with a heavy heart I watched as the "Welcome to Forks" sign grew near but soon disappeared in the distance, just like the certainty of our future and of our family.

*Renesmee's POV*

I could feel my heart grow heavier each step further away the van got. I wanted to scream or cry because my babies were gone, but I kept my cool. I swallowed hard as I reiterated in Jacob's arms and we held each other there for a minute or two, my eyes watching until that van was no longer in sight.

"You did good, baby," my mom said to me as she approached Jacob and I. "Both of you…It's never easy."

"I know," I said, giving her a small smile. "You taught me that one."

My mom reciprocated the smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder and Jake's before bringing the two of us into a brief hug.

"Guess it's time…Isn't it?" Aidan remarked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It is," Aunt Alice confirmed, her voice sounding like bells as we looked around at the remaining Cullen's. It was now or never to be brutally honest.

"Guess we'll head up together," Lily replied, rubbing her hands together as she walked forward. Her hand reaching out to intertwine it with that of her new husband.

Slowly, we all headed up the property to meet the others before all marching together to the field. It felt rather ominous when we approached Meredith and Jamie's household in Forks. The tents and campsites were no longer there and everyone was ready in their battle attire. Many of us opting for the more modern look of coats, jeans, and shirts. However, others even chose traditional clothing. Some witches opted for paths like that.

"You're all seriously ready for this?" Stephanie questioned, looking around. "Ready to possibly face death?"

"If it means the Volturi will no longer terrorize the members of our world, then yes," our grandfather spoke up.

"So be it," Stephanie said, nodding her head.

"Mother," Meredith warned, but the older and most powerful witch said nothing as she headed off to where Jeremiah and Noah were located.

"It's just like a shot," My mom said quietly to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"It's like a vaccination," Mom elaborated. "The anticipation is terrifying but once it happens, it may sting but it won't be all that bad. It'll protect us."

"Guess you're right about that, love," my dad said, chuckling as he grasped tightly to her hand.

"Let's finish this revolution," Abby said as we proceeded to all march forward.

It wasn't far, being that we were all of supernatural origin. Of course it was a bit of a hike and we prepared for that, but by the time we got there the field was barren. It was the same field we faced the Volturi all those many years ago and it was the field we would end it all for good.

I swallowed hard as we all took our positions. Us vampires were leading the way with the witches in the back and the wolves all scattered around. My husband was no longer in his human form but rather wolf. My heart ached to be able to hold Jacob's hand right now.

That's when I felt a hand. I looked to see my dad holding on tightly to my hand while my mother gave me a sign of encouragement. Lizzy approached Mom's side with Seth at hers while Grace and Masen came over to stand by Jacob. Not far from us were Aidan, Lily, Jen, Ethan, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Abby, and Lucas. I could see my grandparents standing before us all beside Meredith, Jamie, Stephanie, Noah, Dru, and Iris.

That's when they came. I couldn't really describe it as anything specific except like something out of the movies. All of a sudden a million black cloaks appeared before us in an eerie manner.

However, surrounding them were the various newborns that were following close behind like mindless robots. Who knows what poor people they were that the Volturi changed. Innocent or not they were now the Volturi's mindless creations.

That's when Aro himself proceeded forward. His red eyes bore at us intently. I could see Cordelia, Dru, and Abby all shift uncomfortably while Robert swallowed hard, his cold stare focused on Marcus himself. Marcus didn't seemingly look entertained, but he looked at his son and there was a flicker in his eyes. Meanwhile, Caius looked angered and frustrated to be here.

I studied the other guards. Jane and Alec look out for blood while others like Demetri and Heidi kept stone faces. However I noticed Felix. His eyes starring directly into Lizzy's. And my sister looked right back at him with steady eyes.

"The battle we've all been waiting for," Aro spoke up lightly. "Is finally here."

"You could say that," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Yes. This is where it ends," Grandpa Carlisle said. "For all of us. You've taken so much from our families already."

"Surprising coming from you, Carlisle," Aro said, shaking his head. "A shame to say goodbye to an old friend."

"You've threatened my family and all of the families before you, Aro," Grandpa said. "Unfortunately, it is the time for violence."

"You will lose," Aro bellowed. "As you may have learned, Maria's been helping us create over a hundred newborns at our disposal…"

That's when Uncle Jasper's fists clenched and I swear Aunt Alice growled. I watched as a beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing red eyes made her way forward. She was wearing a black cloak like the others and her smile spoke of venom.

"Jasper Whitlock," she spoke, purring like a kitten. "You know, you always were the one that got away."

"Maria," Uncle Jasper spat as Aunt Alice put her body right in front of her husband almost to shield him from his abusive ex.

"And your little pixie," Maria snipped, frowning in my aunt's direction. "What a pity it is to have to kill you." She then looked and her eyes lit up. "And Lucas Rider. Another surprise."

"Go to hell you crazy bitch," Lucas spat back as Abby clung protectively to his side.

"And glad to see that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," she murmured, looking directly at Abby. "What a mousey little thing you have there, Lucas. Just like her mother."

"Let's stop this chit chat, why don't we," Abby said, narrowing her eyes at all of them.

"Abrianna," Aro spoke up, looking at his daughter. "So glad that you and your sisters could join us. And can't forget young Robert."

"You won't hurt us again, Aro," Dru declared. "We pledge our allegiance here."

"Well then. Fine," Aro snapped. He paused and then turned towards me. "And of course, Renesmee Cullen. I wonder if those two babies of yours have begin to demonstrate their wondrous powers."

"You'll never know," I seethed as Jacob growled right beside me. "You will never touch or see my children."

"Why? Was our last meeting that much of a shock?" Aro inquired, his red eyes screaming at me.

"It was a shame that our last meeting was not our very last," I spat back.

Aro frowned at this as he looked around some more. "Of course, not a surprise coming from the daughter of Isabella and Edward Cullen."

"Anything you'd like to add before we get this show on a move?" Lily asked irritably, catching the res too us off guard. "Too much talk."

"I agree. Kind of lacking the build up we want," Aidan added, nodding off towards his twin. I could see Aunt Rosalie looked horrified while Uncle Emmett was nodding his head proudly at his children.

"This is your last chance," Aro hissed. "Anyone who wishes to be spared by us, make it known where your allegiance aligns."

We looked around to see no one budging a muscle. We all stayed in our position, watching Aro as we watched us carefully. "Very well," the leader of the Volturi said as he stood in the middle before us. "Let the battle begin."

As he lifted up his arms, that's when the Volturi began to charge at us. I didn't even think as I then joined the others, my legs running in the same pace as my family's as we all charged at the Volturi.

This was it. This is where it would all end.

* * *

 **A/N: HERE WE ARE! In the meantime, thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, and be on the look out for the next update!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

*Renesmee's POV*

We were all running and fighting in a blind rage. It felt so surreal as punches and supernatural creatures were being tossed everywhere. I worried about potential humans, but there were witches making sure this place stayed invisible to the natural world.

I had been mentally and physically preparing myself for this battle for over a year. Maybe even longer than that, but this…This was something I could never actually prepare myself for. Uncle Jasper and even Garrett warned us about the dangers of war. However, after seeing many of our allies already taking hits, I couldn't help but feel a heaviness grow in the pit of my stomach.

I could see my husband struggling to stay by my side but also make sure his pack was okay. So far it seemed like the pack was doing fairly well, being that many of them have fought newborns before, but it seemed like the new wolves were struggling a bit. Thankfully, we had a lot of friends to fall back on.

"I gotcha little wolves!" Violet shouted, kicking a newborn away from Daryl Lahote before conjuring up a small tornado in retaliation.

"Let's make this a little interesting," Benjamin insisted with a grin as he began to work his abilities to throw off many of the newborns.

"We have to start taking out the guards," Dad said to mom and I. "It's the only way to weaken the newborns and many of the others. Guards like Renata, Chelsea, Jane, and Alec. They're the ones protecting many of these newborns."

"And that's when the specialized powers come in," I said, turning to my mother who had a slight grin on her face.

"I'll work on Renata," she said, eyeing Aro's personal bodyguard who was using her shield to protect various Volturi guards. "Once I get her the others are practically powerless."

"I'll help you, love," Dad added, coming to her side.

"I'll try to find Lizzy and Masen. See if they start working on Alec or Jane," I said, looking around for my siblings.

"Stay safe," Momma said to me before I ran back into the field for more action. There was a lot of chaotic fighting happening. We had a strategy but a great deal of it also got overturn due to the insanity of the battle.

"Ness! Watch out!" Grace shouted. I quickly turned around to see a newborn charging at me. Swiftly I kicked towards the newborn while Grace was able to essentially vaporize it with magic.

"Where did you learn to do that one?!" I exclaimed, looking at me best friend with wide eyes.

"Let's just say I had lots of practice," Grace said breathlessly, smiling in my direction.

"Well thanks," I replied to her as she helped me up.

However, before we could even register what was going on I noticed a few newborns got stunned or taken out by various new spells. I frowned, sharing a look with Grace, before turning around to see a crowd of new witches and warlocks approaching us. There was a crowd of them, making their way across the field.

"No way." Grace gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, looking back at the witches.

"Thought the _famiglia_ could use a little _aiuto,_ " a young warlock spoke up. He was leading the crowd of witches and warlocks that were currently helping us out tremendously. "Sorry we're a bit late."

"It's the Sanders-Russo Clan," Grace whispered in awe. "My cousins...They came!"

"No way!" I exclaimed, wide eyed.

"After all this time!?" Tyler Sr. cried out, running past them. "We've been hounding you people for a year! What took so long!?"

"Be glad they're here." Grace chuckled. She then turned to me and bumped my side. "Come on, let's go defeat these guys so we can see our kids."

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed as Grace and I proceeded to run towards new targets, all in hopes to save our family and friends.

*Lily's POV*

This battle was a total bitch. Many of us were trying to take on the newborns, but there were more important central figures of power we'd been focusing on for months. My first target was Chelsea. The guard with the ability to influence emotional ties.

Well, she wasn't actually my target until she was getting into a rough fight with my mother. Chelsea currently had my mother in a choke hold. I had been fighting newborns left and right, but the moment she got to my mother I felt myself running in need to help my mom.

"Momma!" I cried out in fear, rushing towards Chelsea and knocking her off her feet. However, I could feel myself being flung by a new pair of hands. I looked to see a man, who I then recognized as Afton, Chelsea's mate. He proceeded to fling me across the snow.

"I'm coming, Rosie!" my dad shouted as she ran after Chelsea, but he was instantly pushed aside by Afton due to the fact he couldn't see him. Afton had a way of making himself invisible, however Chelsea was more powerful.

"Ethan!" I cried out to my husband who was currently battling a newborn. I growled as I kicked the newborn off my husband and knocked it's head off with one swift move.

"Woah," Ethan breathed, looking at me up and down. "That was…Hot."

"Glad you think so. We'll save it for the honeymoon," I mumbled, helping him up. "Now come on, my parents are in trouble. I need you to use your shield."

"Against who? Chelsea or Afton?" Ethan asked me. "We're going to need a mental shield, babe. I can contain Afton, but it'll be useless against Chelsea. She's emotional."

"Then we'll need Aunt Bella," I said, turning only to see my fierce aunt fighting off Renata, the shield of the Volturi. Masen and Lizzy were also nowhere to be seen. I also thought compulsion, but Cordelia was currently battling Heidi.

"Damn it, damn it," I whispered, biting my lip not seeing a mental shield in sight. I then turned to my husband. "Guess we'll wing it."

"What!?" Ethan cried out.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand as we ran for it. They were doing a dirty one on my parents, however I then jumped up and grabbed Afton on the back, even though he was swinging me about. I attempted to crawl on top of his shoulders while Ethan fought off with Chelesa, however it wasn't long until her power got to him and he was looking at me rather nastily.

"Aw come on babe," I said as I was tossed off of Afton.

"I'm sorry, babe," Ethan growled, charging towards me.

"Ethan Liam Rider don't you dare!" I hissed, pinning him down. I looked back to see Chelsea and Afton now cornering my parents, who were fighting like Ethan and I. I growled as my husband struggled against me. However, suddenly it weakened. I paused and looked up to see a familiar pair of sneakers.

"Need a little help?"

I chuckled as Masen then reached out to hold his hand towards me. "Thank God it's you," I replied as he helped me and Ethan up from the snow.

"Let's go save your parents before Chelsea makes your mom kill your dad," Masen said as we charged towards the two powerful Volturi guards. Instantly Ethan casted his physical shield over all of us while Masen casted his mental. The two protecting us as I charged forward at Chelsea.

"I don't think so!" I growled, pouncing on her back and taking her down. Meanwhile, Afton, who was struggling with his power was being pounced on by my mother.

With swift moves I knocked Chelsea's head clean off while my mother tore Afton into pieces.

"I think we'll be needing this, ladies," my father remarked smugly as he tossed one of his many lighters on their bodies.

"Good riddance," I stated while my mother patted my back.

"Good job, baby," she said, smiling at me.

"Where's Aidan?" Dad asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him."

"Right here!" my brother shouted, running past us as he proceeded to use his telekinesis to slam a piece of earth against a few newborns.

"This is awesome!" Justin Roy exclaimed, helping my brother out with the newborns.

"Atta boy," my dad said, clapping his hands.

"Come on guys," I said, motioning for them to start helping out with the newborns.

"Oh look, Cullen's," Alec snarled, approaching us.

"Crap," I hissed as Aidan, Justin, and I were targeted by one of the witch twins.

"Is it worth a shot?" I asked, looking at the other two.

"It is," Justin said, nodding in our direction. "I'll distract him, you two go after him."

"Alright Aide," I said to my brother. "Let's do this."

Aidan nodded as we ran forward after Alec. It was a tough battle, he was far better trained than us and kept slipping out of our grasp. Despite him being distracted by Justin performing various spells, Alec was too good. Far better than witch magic.

And that's when _it_ happened.

It was quick. Almost in a second. Justin Roy turned the wrong way and in the blink of an eye a newborn snapped his neck and began to feed on him instantly. I was about to run to him when Aidan's eyes caught the death of his friend and my twin brother let out a pained yell.

I then watched as Aidan ran forward and ripped the head of the vampire clean off. Alec had escaped while my brother went after a new target. I swallowed hard, trying to keep aware of my surroundings but my brother in that moment looked like someone I didn't even recognize.

"Aidan," I whispered hoarsely.

"This just got even more personal," he told me coolly. However, before he could run away and fight more I grabbed his hand and looked at him. He gave me a sad look before the two of us ran forward to battle more of the Volturi's army.

*Lizzy's POV*

I snarled as I fought side by side with Seth. Every newborn, every witch– it was growing tedious. Although, I hate to admit it, I kind of enjoyed the attacks from the Volturi guards that had beef with me or Abby. A little revenge doesn't hurt.

That's when I heard Seth cry out in pain. I whipped around to see my boyfriend was whimpering against the ground.

"Seth!" I shrieked before using my power to shield him. I watched as my wolf of a boyfriend heaved against the snow. However, I knew where that power came from. It was no secret.

"Elizabelle Cullen…We meet again."

I then looked up from where I was fighting. I paused and noticed the familiar red eyes of Jane herself.

"Jane," I spat back, getting into a fighting position.

"I've been dying to do this ever since you were brought into the castle," Jane remarked menacingly.

"Well let's do this then," I said, crouching towards her. I began to charge at her and the two of us began to battle. We were getting far when all of a sudden she swept me under my feet. I snarled as I slammed to the ground and Jane had been pinned.

She was about to bite my neck when someone snatched her off. I blinked watching as Felix blocked the sun and tossed Jane across the field.

"Felix?" I whispered, scrambling up to look at him. He looked at me with steady eyes.

"Stay out of this, Little Cullen," he said before turning to Jane.

 _"Like hell I won't,"_ I told him via my power.

"Felix!" Jane exclaimed. "This is treason! You helped the enemy once and it was forgiven. But now former ally, you are my enemy!"

"I guess so, Jane," Felix growled as he rushed forward to battle her. I was using my mental shield on sole him when all of a sudden I felt my body get paralyzed and my body grew numb. I attempted to then use my mental shield to cover me and the entire area the best I could. Soon, I felt feeling growing back within me and I breathed in a sigh of relief.

I blinked, looking up to see it was Alec. He was powerless as I charged forward and attacked him. Alec looked shell shocked at me but I proceeded to battle him, the two of us fighting it out until I was able to push him away from me. I could tell he was trying to get to his sister, but that's the last thing I needed.

I then turned around to see Felix was battling Jane now, outside of my shield. I gasped, running after him as he was being tortured by Jane herself. Before I could even use my shield, Seth– of all people, jumped forward and tackled Jane to the ground to save Felix. There were other guards attempting to fight back at Felix now, but Seth was now struggling with Jane.

"Seth!" I screamed, but I kept still and used my shield to protect him as I ran forward. He was biting back at her while I joined in on the fight. The two of us were fighting Jane, my shield up, when Jane pushed me back and grasped Seth on the back. That's when I heard a crunch and right away I knew it were Seth's ribs cracking.

"Seth!" I shouted again, but Jane never got very far in harming him because Felix tackled her to the ground before she could finish him off.

I then ran forward to my boyfriend who was wincing in pain. Immediately he transformed back into a human and began to struggle to breathe. I gathered him in my arms so I could support him. One hand supporting the back of his head while the other was now on his chest, gently seeing what his injuries were.

"I'm right here, baby. Don't worry, we'll get Dru. We'll get somebody," I whispered to him, but he shook his head and painfully swallowed.

"Leah will be here, but help him," Seth wheezed out, nodding his head in the opposite direction.

"I'm not leaving you!" I told him fiercely.

"Go," Seth urged me. "Please, go. Look." I finally turn around to see Felix. He was fighting Jane when all of a sudden he cried out in pain. He was out of my shield's reach.

"Felix!" I cried out. I looked back at Seth who urged me to go. Without skipping a beat I laid him back down on the snow and ran after Felix, trying to get him back in range of my shield and trying to make my shield expand, but I was immediately blocked by Alec as he tackled me to the ground.

"You bastard!" I hissed as he gripped to me. I was using my mental shield as I pushed him to the ground and protected Felix's mind.

However, I was too late.

Even though I had used my shield, Felix was weakened. It didn't take long for Jane to overpower Felix in this scenario as she ripped his head off. My body was vibrating as I struggled lose from Alec's grasp and ran forward, but there was nothing I could do. Jane tossed the torch onto his body and Felix was nothing but a pile of dust.

"NO! Felix!" I sobbed even though I could feel Alec grabbing onto me again as I struggled against his grasp. I could feel my heart breaking as my first and ex-love was turned into ash. "No! Felix! No! Damn it! You bastards! You bastards!"

"Felix."

I look to see Demetri starring blankly at where Jane had just murdered his best friend. His eyes suddenly lit up as he looked at me and then at Jane. However, he didn't get too far due to a battle.

"Lizzy!" I look to see Jen and Aidan rushing forward.

"Get off of her!" Jen growled as she kicked Alec away from me. The three of us tumbling, but Jen got right back up and fought her way towards Alec.

"One of Serena's little sisters. What a pleasure it'll be to kill you," Alec said, giving Jen a swift kick which flung her off of him and sent her tumbling.

"That's my girlfriend, you jackass!" Aidan shouted, running after him. Meanwhile, Jen ran after him and went to help her boyfriend take down one of the Volturi's most renowned guards.

Meanwhile, I turned to Jane who was smiling at me menacingly. "Where does this leave you now, Elizabelle? Your former lover dead and your present lover about to die? I can make it quick for him if you like."

"If you touch a hair on Seth's head I will make your life a living hell!" I spat fiercely, inching closer to her. "You will never touch him, you bitch!"

Jane laughed at this. "Just open ended taunts. Oh God. Such a helpless little thing you are."

"I'm not helpless!" I shouted before lunging at her, commencing our battle.

The two of us were out for murder. The two of us were battling it out because we knew one of us would be making it out with our lives and for me, it sure as hell would not be Jane.

"You are mine!" I snarled, pinning her to the ground. I was able to rip a side of her arm out and Jane shrieked in pain.

I could see in the corner of my eye Aidan and Jen were going at it with Alec. The three of them were getting there, when Lucas came forward using his physical shield to block Alec's power, allowing the three of them to properly gang up on him.

"Zafrina!" Aidan called out to the vampire with the ability to blind him. "Now!"

Zafrina nodded as she rushed forward and began to help out the four. The group causing Alec to weaken. And then Aidan got a grip of Alec and I watched as Zafrina proceeded to blind him and Lucas block him. Then Jen ripped his head off, causing the first of the creepy twins to die.

"Any last words you stubborn bitch," I growled, pressing her down to the ground.

"You will not win!" Jane seethed, struggling against my grasp. "You will pay for what you did to Alec!"

That's when Jane was yanked up from my grasp and pushed down on the ground by a force.

"She's mine!" I growled and looked up to see a new pair of red eyes looking back at me.

"That she is, Little Red."

"Demetri?" I croaked, looking back at the familiar face of an old friend.

"Do it. For Felix," he told me, swallowing hard.

I nodded, looking down at Jane who was just laughing manically at me. "You couldn't possibly have defeated me?"

"I just did," I growled as I popped her head clean off. It then rolled beside the body of the now dismantled Alec.

Without hesitation Demetri stepped forward and using one of the Volturi torches set the twin's bodies on fire. I turned to Demetri in surprise and he gave me a sad but bittersweet expression as he then ripped off his Volturi cloak and his Volturi emblems. Instead, he now looked like a regular guy as he tossed them in the fire.

"Back away from him, Liz," Jen warned as she and Aidan ran forward.

"No, he's fine," I said, gently placing a hand on Demetri's shoulder. "He's…He's on our side now."

"You got that right, Cullen's," Demetri remarked dryly, stepping forward. He spotted Lucas and I watched as the youngest Rider brother came forward to shake hands with Demetri before pulling him into a hug.

"Glad you chose the right side, Demo," Lucas said, patting his back. "And I'm sorry about Felix."

"You think you know a guy after a few centuries give or take….That bastard did what he had to," Demetri said, nodding towards me. "I owe it to him to watch out for his girl. And for that wolf of hers."

"Oh no. Seth!" I exclaimed, turning around and rushing back to where my injured boyfriend lay on the ground. Leah was right there, protecting her little brother while I immediately I came to his side and Seth let out a pained cough, smiling up at me. "I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt!?"

"I'm fine, Lizzy. Really," Seth said weakly, cupping my cheek. "I'm alright, just a few cracked ribs. Felix got to her before she could do any real damage."

"Oh Seth," I whispered, feeling the tears well up in my eyes as I rested my forehead against his. I then looked up at him and cupped his cheek gently. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here."

"No. Leah's got me," Seth said, motioning to his sister who nodded at me. "We'll be fine. You go help your family. You're needed."

"But you need me," I stressed tearfully.

"I'll be okay. I protect you now you protect me," Seth replied, even though I could tell his voice was laced in pain. My heart ached to be with him, but I knew he wanted me to do this. He knew I had to.

I tried to control the tears in my eyes, but I nodded before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too," Seth whispered before I helped him hoist himself onto Leah's back. Seth looked back at me before the two rode off to where the injured were being taken care of by Dru and other witch healers. Meanwhile, I turned to the others who were all looking at me curiously now.

"You heard the man," I said, nodding my head in the direction of the battle. "Let's finish this fight."

*Masen's POV*

I growled as I was tossed into a nearby snow bank. I looked up to see the newborns were getting the best of us and I was getting worried. It wouldn't be long until the newborns got the best of us. I was desperately trying to get to some of the guard members only me, my mother, sister, Zafrina, Cordelia, the Rider brothers, or even the Lexington twins could truly defeat. Many of us not being able to combat against certain powers. However, we were being stalled by these newborns.

"This is taking a toll on a lot of the witches and warlocks," Grace said to me as we proceeded to combat by one another.

"And I think the children of the moon are dying to get their fangs on Caius' neck," I mentioned, looking to see where Jo and Caleb's pack were trying to infiltrate to get to him.

"If only there was a way to make this go faster," Grace said to me. "Before we all become drained."

"It's a fight till the end," I said truthfully as I dodged a newborn punch before tossing the vampire away from me and into the jaws of Sam Uley.

"Wait."

I look up at my wife to see her blue eyes fixated on a figure. There was a vampire alright and he hands around Elaine's neck. It wasn't any normal vampire, it was Antonio.

"No," I whispered in fear for my mother in-law.

"Get away from my mother!" Grace roared, her hands raised up as she blasted Antonio from Elaine.

Immediately I ran forward to catch my mother in-law who was gasping for air. Meanwhile, I looked up to see Grace heaving in anger. I was about to go help her when I felt Elaine's hand stop me.

"No, she needs to do this on her own," Elaine told me as the two of us got up.

"But that's the man who killed my wife," I hissed.

"Yes and she came back. Now she must do this," Elaine said, looking at me intently. "Help me keep others away from her."

"Alright," I agreed as we began to protect Grace and her battle from Antonio.

I watched as Grace stalked forward. Her hands itching to get around the rather large and menacing looking vampire. Carefully she stepped forward.

"What are you going to do, an itty bitty witch?" Antonino inquired as he inched forward.

"This," Grace roared as she blasted him with pure magic. I watched with wide eyes and awe as Grace essentially picked up Antonio in the air and spun him around. Antonio fell to the ground in a heap while Elaine and I focused on keeping the newborns away from them.

"You won't defeat us," Antonio persisted.

"Shut up," Grace seethed. "You killed me. Now it's time to return the favor!" I watched as my wife proceeded to use her magic to rip Antonio's head clean off before setting the area a blaze with fire.

I watched with wide eyes as this goddess emerged from the battle absolutely looking like a warrior queen. "Holy shit," I whispered.

"Your wife still surprising you?" Grace inquired.

"You could say that," I quipped.

"These newborns are going to kill us all," Ava said, looking all around as she helped Elaine over to us. "There's too many. We're trying to push them back and protect, but we're losing people. One of the Quillette wolves is in bad shape they had to take back."

My heart dropped. "Do you know which one?"

"Embry, I believe," Ava said, biting her lip. "Dru's healing him right now. But these newborns are going to destroy us if we keep doing this."

"Where's Meredith?" I asked, looking to see the witch and creator of the Lux Lamia was struggling to fight off newborns and our numbers were being pushed back.

"There's only one way to fix this," a new voice spoke up. We all turned to see Stephanie herself as she proceeded to walk forward like there wasn't a battle going on.

"Tell my daughter it was the only way," Stephanie said to us. "And that I'll see her…In the next life."

"What are you talking about?" Grace questioned, studying Stephanie. "Unless…Do you mean to tell me you plan to…"

"Yes," Stephanie said, smiling bittersweetly at Grace. "Yes, I do. Thanks to your research might I add."

Grace looked speechless as Stephanie continued, the witches all looking horrified. However, their thoughts only confirmed my suspicions and I rapidly shook my head. "Stephanie, you can't," I said. "We can fight it–"

"No. This way less lives are lost. Less families are torn apart," Stephanie told me. "After all, I helped the Volturi come into power. Might as well end what I started."

"Stephanie! No!" Jeremiah, her mate and lover, bellowed as he rushed forward.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie said as she walked forward into the middle of the battle field. We watched briefly as she said something and then like a flash of light all the newborns on the field started to crumble.

"No!" Maria shrieked, watching as the newborns began to float away like dust. However, where Stephanie once stood was now nothing.

"No!" Jeremiah screamed, rushing forward in search of his mate.

"Momma!" Meredith screamed, desperately trying to get to where her mother was alongside the rest of her family.

I turned to Grace, Elaine, and Ava who were all starring at the witch in shock. "Did she just sacrificed herself?" Grace whispered.

Elaine nodded. "An ultimate sacrifice."

"One that saved hundreds of lives," Ava added.

"That was very noble of her," I said softly, looking to see where a shell shocked Aro was. Meanwhile, the rest of us were all looking around one another. The Volturi were now out numbered. Now it was just the guard.

"Charge!" Jackson Williams shouted, raising his fist in the air.

The rest of us turned to where the rest of the Volturi guard stood. This was it. We had them in our corner now.

* * *

 **A/N: The battle is going strong! In the meantime, hope you liked that chapter, be on a look out for the next one, please review, and thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

*Nahuel's POV*

This was practically it. All of the fire powers had been taken out and now it was just our side that had the upper hand. Or so I think we had the upper hand. The Volturi still had a tremendous force without the help of the newborns, but they were missing a lot of their powerful figures– which weakens them greatly.

"Now this is a fight," Tanya said to me as we fought side by side against the guards.

"Hey," I said to her as we dodged some of the guards. "If we actually do live through this, because I really think we're about to– would you maybe want go out? On a date?"

"Wow," Tanya said, rolling her eyes as she flipped a guard on his back. "I thought you'd never ask me you big baby."

"So is that a yes?" I asked, a smile gracing my lips.

"Yes!" Tanya exclaimed before running into a fight again.

I chuckled as the two of us proceeded forward with the others. It was still a blind fury of vampire fighting. I could also tell that Maria had her backups, not necessarily newborns but she had a trained guard of her own.

"Enough of this!" Caius shrieked as he ran forward. That's when he targeted one of the Quileute wolves.

"No!" I shouted, running forward only to be taken down by a vampire. I hissed and pushed my way off of me, but it was too late. I heard the crunch and that's when the lifeless body of a wolf fell to the ground. Suddenly, the body of the wolf turned into that of a human.

It was Ryan Lahote.

All of a sudden a pained scream let out into the air from Darla Jones and many of the Quileute Wolves. Specifically, the younger ones and I could feel my heart break.

"No!" Renesmee cried out, running forward with Jacob to where the deceased wolf lay. "Ryan! NO!"

"Oh God no," I whispered. That young boy. That beautiful young boy who had so much to live for was now a lifeless corpse. "He's just a child!" I cried out, running a hand through my hair as I looked towards Caius. "You murdered a child!"

"You bastard!" Darla screamed, running at Caius like the heartbroken girl she was.

"Darla! No!" Renesmee shouted at her, but nothing would stop Darla in that moment. Caius didn't have any of her spells or magic, but even though she desperately tried to fight him, he still overpowered her. Instantly, Caius snapped her neck and tossed her to the side like she was garbage. Her body rolling right next to Ryan's. The imprints laying lifelessly together.

"Darla!" Isaiah Jones, her brother, cried out as he and his family and looked at Caius in pure anger.

That's when Jacob let out a mighty growl. I turned towards him and Renesmee. There were tears in their eyes. I then turned to Tanya who was looking at the scene before her now with black eyes.

"That's so it," Tanya said, rushing forward. "Thinks he can kill my sister and now these children! Not having it! That's it!"

"Tahn! Wait!" I yelled out, running after her. I suddenly could feel the presence of two other figures beside me. I looked to see it was Renesmee and Jacob.

"Come on, let's finish this," Renesmee said to me as all three of us began to help Tanya who was struggling against Caius.

Renesmee, Jacob, and I worked as a team as we all began to fight against Caius alongside Tanya. The four of us swarming him as we all gave it our all. However, that's when he got a hold of Jacob. Renesmee screamed, punching at Caius who let go of her husband. I watched as Renesmee kicked him in the chin, sending him far back. However, he caught his ground and was looking at her and Jacob menacingly.

That left me and Tanya though and the two of us were desperately going at it against him. However, that's when he got a grip on Tanya and he pushed me away, ready to rip her jaw off.

"I don't think so!" Garrett yelled, throwing a punch at Caius and knocking him to the ground only to be caught by Kate who let her power work its charm on Caius' body. Caius, who was now forced to the ground, was shaking as Kate's voltage coursed through his body.

"You're mine," Tanya declared, grabbing Caius by his jaw.

"Wait!" Renesmee shouted, scrambling forward. "Have some of your revenge, but I think they deserve it…"

We all then turn to look to see all the remaining Children of the Moon and the Shape Shifters joined together as they growled and stared at Caius. Behind them the entire Jones family, watching with steady eyes, ready to blast Caius into a fiery smithereens.

"Let them have their piece too," Renesmee said gently.

"Agreed," Tanya replied, nodding at Renesmee as she ripped Caius's jaw off. After Tanya tossed his jaw to the side, I watched as Renesmee proceeded to drag Caius and throw him straight to the wolves.

The man who almost caused an entire species to crumble was now being destroyed by that same species. I then turned to see Jacob beside me. He had his eyes firmly on the scene and without thinking I reached out and patted the top of his head.

Jacob frowned and looked up at me. However, suddenly, his eyes showed a sort of respect as he went to nuzzle his leg gently against my leg.

"Thank God you're all fine," Renesmee said, rushing forward in the snow so she was between the two of us. "In the meantime, I need to find my parents."

"I think I saw them getting close to Aro's guard with Jeremiah," I mentioned, looking to see where Bella and Edward were currently fighting off some of the remaining guards.

"Oh no," Renesmee whispered.

"Go to them. We'll help clean up here," I said, looking towards the Denali coven who all looked back at me with agreed expressions.

"Thanks, Nahuel," Renesmee told me, while I just nodded solemnly at her.

Without skipping a beat, I proceeded to rush forward while Renesmee and Jacob ran to the others. In the meantime, we were getting close. One out of the two was dead, only a handful to go.

*Robert's POV*

I growled as I fought against familiar faces. It was rather unsettling if you asked me. Even though many of these guards gave me such a hard time back when I was living in Volterra, I never actually wanted to be the one to end many of them, but that's what we were doing. Cordelia was causing many of the Volturi members to dismember themselves while I tried to take away as many of their powers as I could.

However, we were getting to the end. I knew I might be the one that'd have to face my father, or I'd give that privilege to my mother. She's been dying to rip Marcus into pieces for years and rightfully deserved to be the one to end him. I wasn't sure though. In fact, at the moment, Marcus was just standing there on the field looking rather still.

"Well, well, well Little Volturi spawn." I paused and turned to see the Romanians eyeing me. Immediately I got into a fighting stance.

"What do you two want?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, if we do this properly we shall eliminate all of the Volturi," Stefan spoke up, looking at me menacingly with Vladimir.

"What?" I questioned, studying them carefully. "We're…We're on the same side."

"Yes. But might as well rid ourselves of this Volturi scum before one of you rise to power again," Vladimir added, prowling around me with Stefan.

"I don't think so," I growled, getting into a fighting position with the two Romanians. That's when they both charged at me and I swiftly dodged their advances, however, one to two was not exactly an easy fight. I was easily overpowered as one of the Romanians knocked me to the ground and Vladimir moved forward to end my life.

"You can't seriously get away with this!" I growled, struggling against Stefan's grasp.

That's when a hand ripped Stefan back and Vladimir looked at the new figure with skepticism. I turned around to see Marcus standing right behind him, his grip on Stefan was fierce as he looked down at me without even saying a word.

"Marcus," Vladimir said, ignoring me as he and his brother moved forward. I scrambled to my feet as I watched my biological father fight off the two Romanians with a lack of effort. They easily got him into a position for execution.

"Wait!" I cried out, not really thinking as I darted forward looking at him. However, he held his hand up at me to stop me and I obeyed. I then watched as his red eyes fell on Abby– who was currently fighting one of the guards and not really paying much attention. I frowned, looking back at my sister-in-law. Aro's child with a strong likeness to his deceased sister, Didyme. The same sister he murdered.

"Didyme," Marcus whispered and with that, Stefan and Vladimir ripped him to pieces and tossed him into the giant fire that was forming on the battlefield, being contained by Benjamin.

The Romanians cackled and then looked at me. I growled as they turned to gang up against me. However, they never got far because the two of them were forced to their knees.

"What's happening!?" Vladimir shouted bitterly.

"Hello, boys."

I turned to see Cordelia. My beautiful wife, making the two Romanians force themselves to the ground.

"You'll pay for this, Volturi bitch," Stefan sneered. "You and your scum family."

"I'd like to see you try," Cordelia growled, her eyes blazing. I then watched as my wife made the two Romanians fight one another, ripping off each other's limbs and tossing one another into the fire.

Once she was finished, Cordelia looked at me with a breathless and annoyed expression. "I always hated those guys."

"Well, thank God for you, my love," I remarked as she stalked forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it," Cordelia said, cupping my face.

"Come on," I told her, turning to where the final Volturi leader stood with the leader of the newborns. Surrounded by the remaining guard. "Let's finish this."

Cordelia gave me a nod before the two of us rushed back into battle to help the rest of our family. Maybe, after all, we would make it out of here.

*Lucas's POV*

In my twenty-three years, I've never had seen anything like this battle. Of course, I haven't been alive as long as Carlisle or the Denali's, but I had been alive long enough to see some shit and this battle was something. I couldn't exactly pinpoint it but seeing all the carnage today...the bodies, the violence…I hope I never have to experience something like this ever again. However, this was a supernatural revolution that would be going in the books.

I had been fighting alongside Abby and her parents. Things were getting heated now and it wouldn't be long until we would conquer this battle.

"I'm going to try to get in closer," Abby told me as she finished off one of the guards.

"Abbs, try to stay with the masses," I told her. "Don't do anything rash."

"I'm not going to do anything rash, Lucas," Abby insisted.

"I don't know. As much as I love you, you tend to do stuff before thinking," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Abby snapped.

"I'm not insulting you," I said, struggling as I fought with a vampire. "Gah! Look, now's not the time for this!"

"Guess not," Abby said, but was then distracted by two Volturi guards.

"Abby wait!" I called out, but didn't get too far due to the fact someone flung me away from my girlfriend. I yelped as I tumbled right into Jasper.

"Watch where you're going," Jasper mumbled, helping me up.

"Wasn't my fault," I said.

"It was mine."

Jasper and I froze. A voice we knew a little too well. The two of us then turned around to see none other than Maria herself standing there. She had a wicked grin on her lips as she stalked forward.

"My, my. My two favorite boy toys in one spot," Maria drawled, walking forward towards me and Jasper.

"And look. My least favorite person," I murmured, looking directly at Maria.

"Ditto," Jasper added under his breath.

"Well, well, well…It looks like the master finally faces the two pups she took," Maria said, circling around me and Jasper.

"This ends now, Maria," Jasper warned menacingly.

"Fine then, Jasper. Come and take me on," Maria challenged. I looked towards Jasper as he ran forward, ready to take on the newborn leader with all of his might. The two began to fight back and forth. I could tell this was going to be a difficult battle being that Jasper did learn most of his fighting skills from Maria. Their style was practically identical. Now it was time to see who was the better fighter.

However, I still joined in to back up Jasper as we tag teamed Maria. The two of us fighting our ex with as much might as we could produce. I using my physical shield to bounce the newborn leader off and away.

"A little help here, Daddy-O!" I gasped as Maria got me in a chokehold. Jasper instantly kicked Maria off of me and frowned.

"Did you just call me Dad!?" Jasper looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know, did I?" I challenged before going back and forth with Maria again.

The two of us kept fighting and fighting. As I made my way closer to Maria, shielding her Jasper– she got the surprise attack on me and flipped me over so I went flying. I tumbled into the snowbank as I then turned around to see Jasper now struggling against Maria who had him pinned. She was trying to rip his head off.

"Nope!" I shouted, jumping onto her back and taking her down tumbling with me.

"Aw, little Lucas trying to get his way," Maria said, pinning me down tot he ground now. Her nails dug into my shoulders and I could feel my flesh being torn by her.

"Agh! You bitch," I snarled, trying to push her away from me.

"Come on, Lucas. You always liked to play it rough," Maria said, struggling against me again. That's when she pushed down on my leg and I let out a pained cry, my leg breaking under her force.

"Get off of him," Jasper snarled, grabbing Maria and tossing her off of me. I coughed as I looked to see red in the snow from where Maria ripped at my arms. I took a sharp inhale of pained breath, hoping I'd heal as Jasper and Maria proceeded to duke it out. I watched intently as the two fought and fought one another.

That's when none other than tiny Alice Cullen ran forward and hoped on Maria's shoulders. With Jasper then tackling Maria's body to the ground, Alice easily popped the bitch's head right off before jumping down on the ground swiftly. I turned to see Maria's eyes looking back at me in a glassy fashion.

"Oh brother," I muttered as Alice and Jasper proceeded to toss Maria's body into the gigantic fire pit.

They then ran to me and helped me up, even though I was limping a bit. "We should get you to Dru," Alice said, helping me up with Jasper by hoisting me under their arms, allowing me to support my weight on them. "It looks like she broke one of your legs and tore you up pretty bad."

"No. Not yet. I'll heal," I said, looking forward. "Abby. Where's Abby?"

"Oh no." Jasper and I turned to look at Alice who seemed to be dazed, in the middle of one of her visions. "Abby…"

"What?" I asked as Alice dropped me and ran forward. I looked at Jasper who was supporting my weight as the two of us turned to Alice.

"Abby's in danger," Alice whispered.

And that's when we saw it. Abby was there alright…Facing Aro.

"No," I whispered, breaking away from Jasper as I ran forward despite my inability. "Abby!"

*Renesmee's POV*

"Jacob!" I shouted towards my husband as he finished defeating one of the few remain Volturi guards. He looked towards me and instantly rushed forward. He looked tired and was a bit beat up, but he was still going strong. "We need to find my parents," I told him.

Jacob nodded and motioned to where I could see them approaching Aro. My heart lurched as I felt myself running forward towards them without any question. However, on the way I couldn't help but notice that Jeremiah's lifeless body was being set on fire along with a few of our friends. I knew some of us would say goodbye, but it still hurt.

There was still fighting going on, a good deal, but it wouldn't be long until this would be over.

"Isabella and Edward," Aro hissed, studying my parents. "I'm glad it's come to this."

"Let's just finish this," my mother said. Aro then charged at my parents and my parents both began to charge at him. However, I watched as Aro pushed my mother straight into my father, knocking the two of them down.

"Jake," I said to my husband. He nodded as we now charged at Aro. I could see the sickly grin on his face as he coaxed us to come forward, Jacob snapping at him while I fought off his moves. However, he was definitely a skilled fighter.

"I always dreamed of this moment," Aro said, dodging Jacob and I. "Fighting the same hybrid who I saw on that field all those years ago."

I growled as I kicked back at him. However, that's when he grabbed me by the arm and he crunched it. I screamed out in pain as Jacob then ran forward and attacked him while I fell back. I growled, feeling the venom in my system trying to fix the broken bone, but I knew it would be awhile.

That's when Aro got a hold of Jacob and pushed him back towards me. My husband whimpered a bit as I crawled to his side.

Meanwhile, I could see in the corner of my eye my parents were grasping one another's hands on the snow as Aro stalked forward. My father then took my mother and swung her around so she swiftly kicked Aro in the face, sending him backward.

Mom then jumped forward and knocked Aro in the back, causing the Volturi leader to tumble a bit while my father grabbed him from behind and tried to rip his head off. That's when he turned my father around and was about to rip his head off instead.

"Daddy!" I called out, rushing forward and knocking Aro down. I watched as the Volturi guard looked at me as he let go of his grip on my dad.

"This is for infiltrating my mind while I was in labor!" I growled, punching him in the cheek with my good arm. "And this is for hurting my family!" I added as I then kicked him in the stomach, sending him back.

However, with my broken arm, I found myself falling back, only to be caught by my dad. I then watched as Aro tried to run forward at us, but was only stopped by my mother who kicked Aro across the field far away from us.

"Edward! Renesmee!" my mother called out in fear as she rushed forward and helped the two of us. "Baby, how's your arm?"

"Not doing so hot," I said as I ended up in the middle of my parents. We then looked up to see Aro was staring at us rather menacingly.

"Aro."

And that's when Aro was sparked halfway across the field. We turned to see my youngest cousin running forward.

"No, Abby," I chocked out as she began to face off with her father. We rushed forward to help her, but Abby almost made it her mission to kill him herself.

"Abrianna. One of my most powerful children," Aro crooned as the two circled around one another.

"You're going to pay. For everything you did," Abby seethed as she ran forward and attacked him. We tried to help Abby, but we were then blocked off by other Volturi guards. Even with a broken arm, I was struggling to fight as Jacob then joined my side.

"Renesmee, you should really go back," my mom said. "You're hurt."

"Not until this battle is over," I told her breathlessly.

Abby was sparking Aro left and right. I don't think I've ever seen her at her most powerful. And that's when Aro spotted Lizzy who was fighting a Volturi guard. She had her back to him and wasn't paying much attention as she fought off another member of the guard.

Aro smiled wickedly as he rushed forward to attack my sister. "NO!" I cried out. However, as Lizzy spun around Abby pushed herself in front of Lizzy. Aro then pushed Abby at her chest. I could hear the crack of Abby's bones as she flew across the field like a rag doll. My sister looking terrified as our cousin's organs proceeded to get crushed along with her bones.

"ABBY!" Lucas Rider screamed bloody murder as he ran after his mate. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper looked horrified as they ran to their daughter who was then caught by Grandma Esme before she could hit the ground.

"No! Abby!" Lizzy sobbed. She then ran forward to where our cousin was sprawled out on the ground. Aiden, Jen, and Demetri soon followed close behind. I was shocked to see Demetri, but I could see Jen and Aiden were by his side, showing he was one of us.

My mother and father meanwhile charged at Aro while the others ran towards Abby. I watched as my father and mother continued to fight him. I joined Jake as we tried to provide backup but as my mother tossed Aro to the ground, a surprising figure grasped him by the shoulders and forced him down.

My mother then held him down alongside my father as the person approached Aro. It was Dru. She looked at her father with a stern expression.

"Drusilla," Aro said, licking his lips. "You're defying me?"

"This ends right here, father," Dru said, her voice cold. "Give up. Now."

"Never," Aro hissed. "Not now and not ever to your pathetic life."

Dru paused as she looked at her dad. "Did…Did you even love me? Or Cordelia? Any of your children?"

Aro sneered at her, "What do you think? You know your birth was never out of love…"

"Thought so," Dru said, swallowing hard. "Then, I know what I have to do."

And with that, Dru's hands quickly grasped around Aro's neck and snapped his head right off. Meanwhile, my parents ripped his arms as he was then tossed into the fire.

I limped forward as soon everything on that battle grew quiet. I saw Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie tossing the last of the Volturi guards into the fire pit while Benjamin did damage control with Tia and some of the witches. The Denali's were doing a sweep with some of the other covens right now, making sure the area was secure. The Quileute wolves all stalked forward slowly and let out a howl, joining in with the Children of the Moon. Their howls echoing throughout the Washington Wilderness.

There was a sort of stillness as Jacob wobbled over to my side. We then turned to where all gather around Abby and I could feel my heart break. Grandpa was rushing into the area with Dru and I could sense the immediate panic amongst my family.

"Oh god," I whispered, rushing forward with Jacob. "Oh god, please no."

* * *

 **A/N: The Volturi are dead and gone but we still got a bit to go. So, I'm just going to leave it on that.**

 **In the meantime, I just wanted to address something some of you have asked about due to the fact that you've noticed spoilers on the wiki. I do want to mention if you don't want a ton of spoilers still, I did update the wiki being that there are five chapters of this story left so there is a lot of things on there that have not been released yet.** **Speaking of, _Immortal Love_. I want to clarify, there won't be a full sequel to this story. Instead of an epilogue for Eternal Dawn, I'll be publishing a ten-part short story epilogue like story to show you all what happened to the Cullen's after this saga called _Immortal Love_. I'll update you all on that a little later because I'm still trying to figure a few last minute kinks out, but I will not be doing another full length story. I want that to be clear at least. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, keep a look out for the next update, and please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

*Jacob's POV*

We all ran forward to where Abby was now being cradled in Lucas Rider's arms. Esme had been trying to control the scene as she desperately tried to help her granddaughter. Abby's eyes looked dazed and the usually cheerful Rider brother looked absolutely broken. She was struggling to breathe while Lizzy was sobbing and holding her cousin's hand.

"Carlisle! Please, we need you!" Jasper cried out as the Cullen patriarch rushed forward to the scene. Alice and Jasper desperately looking for help while Lucas held onto Abby for dear life.

"Abbs, why did you do that!?" Lizzy's voice was choked. "Oh god. Abby." The tears were running rapidly from Lizzy's eyes as Masen then wrapped his arms around Lizzy, shielding her from the scene and allowing her to sob into his coat. Renesmee looked on Abby with terrified and worried eyes as she followed suit to take Masen and Lizzy in her arms, watching fearfully as Carlisle tried to help Abby even though it was looking rather bleak. Meanwhile, Bella and Edward looked on with pained expressions, comforting their children. I swallowed hard and stalked forward– still in wolf form and still terrified as ever of what's to come.

"Come on, Abby. Come on," Lucas whispered through his sobs, pressing a kiss to Abby's forehead despite him being in a rough shape as well. "Please, baby. Don't leave me. We have so much more to do. Please, Abby. I love you. Come back to me, baby. Come back."

Alice looked absolutely distraught, like someone just ripped her into pieces as she brushed Abby's hair. Meanwhile Jasper looked horrified and grief stricken, trying to control himself in that moment. "Lucas, son…you need to let go," Carlisle said, kneeling before the youngest Rider.

"No," Lucas cried. "I can't let her go."

"Come on, Lucas," Cordelia said gently, kneeling beside Carlisle.

"It'll be okay, bud," Robert added, approaching his best friend gently.

"No!" Lucas snapped, clutching to Abby who was barley breathing at this point. I couldn't even hear her heartbeat.

"Lucas." It was Dru now slowly approached the group. "I can save her, Luke. It's okay. You just have to let me try."

"Please, Lucas," Alice whispered, her voice strained.

Lucas blinked. He then slowly looked up at Dru and nodded.

"It'll be okay. I promise," Dru told him, placing a hand soothingly on his back. Lucas swallowed hard before gently placing Abby on the snow like she was a delicate china doll. Meanwhile, Dru kneeled before her sister with gentle and sad eyes– getting ready to help Abby. Iris, Rosalie, Emmett, Lily, and many of the others were now rushing forward.

I watched as Ethan rushed over to where his brother was. The eldest Rider brother immediately gathered Lucas in his arms while the youngest Rider brother sobbed into his older brother's chest.

"Shhh. I got you, brother," Ethan whispered, holding his younger brother tightly. Ethan watched in horror at the scene as he ran a hand through Lucas' hair, trying to comfort him while also trying to deal with his own concern for Abby.

Alice gently placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder while Jasper swallowed hard, holding on tightly to his wife's hand. I watched intently, moving over to where Grace was now standing beside the rest of the family. The blonde witch gave me a gentle glance while I stood beside her.

"Here goes nothing," Dru said, placing her hands on Abby's chest. I felt a chill go down my spine, reminding me of when Dru healed Renesmee like this. We watched carefully as Dru worked her magic. However, nothing.

"Come on, Abbs," Dru whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't you dare die. You hear me? You are not allowed to die!"

Dru proceeded to strain herself with her power, but Abby was not budging. I felt my heart break while we all watched with bated breath.

"Dru," Iris spoke gently. "I think…I think she's…"

"No! She isn't!" Dru sobbed.

"Iris is right, Dru," Carlisle said, placing a gentle hand on Dru's shoulder. I watched as the Cullen patriarch looked pained as he tried to control the situation. "I think…There's nothing…It was too late..."

"No. No! Come on, Abby!" Dru shouted one final time through tears running rapidly down her cheeks. "Come on! God damn it, don't do this, Abrianna! Don't you dare!"

And that's when Abby's heart began to hammer rapidly. Dru's eyes widened as Abby's once still body gasped for air and shot up from where she had been laying in the snow. Her gray eyes wide as they stared right at her older sister who was seated in front of her.

"Dru!?" Abby exclaimed breathlessly. "What happened, I…What happened!?"

"Abby," Dru sobbed, gathering her little sister into her arms and holding her tightly. Cordelia let out a sob as well, sitting beside them and joining in on the hug.

"Don't ever do that again," Dru cried, brushing her little sister's hair. "Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry," Abby muttered.

"Oh baby," Alice said, dry sobbing as she joined in on the hug.

"I'm sorry, Momma," Abby said as Alice held her close like a little baby. Alice then turned to Dru and smiled, "Thank you so much, Dru."

"Of course. Anything for my little sister," Dru replied tearfully while Jasper drew his daughter in for an emotional hug.

"We thought we lost you, princess," Jasper mumbled into Abby's shoulder.

"God…Abbs, you saved my life," Lizzy whispered, looking at her with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my family, silly," Abby said, shaking her head at Lizzy and cupping her cheek. "My sister. I wasn't going to let you die."

Lizzy let out a cry as the two girls hugged it out. Everyone feeling at ease as I looked around. The world seeming a bit more brighter in that moment.

I then watched as Lucas and Abby made eye contact. He was sniffling, his body shaking as he shook his head at his girlfriend. "Sparky, one day you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Oh God. Lucas," Abby said as Lucas then picked Abby up in his arms and held her close to his chest– as if she were to fly away at any moment. Abby hugged onto him tightly as she tried to ease her boyfriend. The two pulled apart before Lucas pressed a kiss to Abby's lips.

"Never do that again," Lucas whispered against Abby's forehead, his hands cupping her cheeks. "Never ever."

"I'll try not to," Abby said before Lucas once again took her into his arms.

"I love you, Abbs," Lucas mumbled. "So much."

"I love you too," she replied, tears in her eyes as she buried her face into his jacket.

Alice and Jasper smiling fondly upon their daughter while the rest of us all looked around at the scene before us.

"It's truly over, isn't it?" Renesmee spoke up, her voice filled with a bittersweetness. I could tell she was heartbroken for all we lost today, but so relieved and happy like many of the rest of us that the Volturi were truly gone for good.

"It is," Carlisle said, standing before everyone. "It's truly over."

"We won," Alice confirmed. "There will be peace from now on...I see a bright future."

"Peace, huh? In this family?" Aidan remarked followed by a snort. "I'd like to see the universe try."

"Don't jinx it, will ya?" Lily said, nudging her brother. However, the two smiled at one another.

"We won!" Jackson Williams exclaimed, running over to us, hand in hand with Maysun. Many of the others closely following behind. "We won! We won!"

"At a cost," Masen pointed out grimly to where the ash was currently floating through the wind rather ominously.

"It was a price we all knew that was going to have to be paid," Carlisle replied sadly.

"What's important is we are all safe and this world is now safe," Esme added as Carlisle hugged her to his side. The matriarch of the family reminding us of the hope and security we would all be able to cherish now that the Volturi were dead and gone.

"We should celebrate the sacrifices of today," Meredith spoke up as she walked forward. I could see it in her eyes that she was upset as Jamie stood close behind her. "We have so much work to do in cleaning up the Volturi's messes, but for now it's a time of celebration and hope. It's the only way we'll be able to move on from this."

"Then, in that case– I've been waiting to do this for the last twelve years," Emmett said before he swung Rosalie around in his arms.

"My monkey man!" Blondie laughed as she pressed her lips to Emmett's.

Aidan followed close behind his parents as he threw Jen into a massive hug, knocking the two of them into a snow bank while Ethan and Lily both chuckled and kissed. Esme and Carlisle shared a gentle moment in each other's embrace while Alice and Jasper held on tightly to Lucas and Abby. I turned to where Masen was kissing Grace but Edward and Bella were holding on tightly to Lizzy and Renesmee.

I turned to the rest of my pack. We were all distraught over our loss of Ryan Lahote. I paused. _Ryan._ He was a leader and would've made a damn good alpha. So responsible and one of the most kindest people there were in our pack. I could see his brothers and Paul were inconsolable. This was a devastating lost for our whole tribe as we lost one of our own today.

The Volturi also did a big number on us. Embry's back was scared, Moses lost an eye, and many of the others were bruised and beaten. However, the rest of us were alive and couldn't help but howl in victory. We would live to tell this tale and this tale would live on for generations.

I then turned to my wife and her brown eyes made contact with me. The brown eyes that started our journey together all those years ago. Renesmee then smiled at me and that's when I let out a howl of my own– relieved that our forever was going to be just fine.

*Lizzy's POV*

A celebration erupted on the battlefield, despite many of us being grief stricken. I watched with my parents as the survivors all gathered around. I looked to Demetri, who was now talking to Violet Lexington. I think he was the only survivor from the Volturi and I could tell many were angered for him being there, but I could see Benjamin and Tia, his old coven mates prior to the Volturi, warming up to him. Amun and Kebi watching closely from behind.

I turned to look now at my parents who were kissing in celebration. Many of the wolves had run off to go transform and were now running back onto the field in regular clothing. I watched as Jacob ran forward to where my sister had just finished getting her broken arm put in a sling– which should heal very soon. I couldn't help but shake my head at my sister's selflessness, not wanting to overexert Dru.

"Ness!" Jacob shouted as he ran forward. He was grinning widely as he looked at her with so much adoration and love.

"Jake!" Renesmee reciprocated as he picked her up in his arms and swirled her around. The two were laughing and smiling as he drew her in for a kiss. I smiled warmly at their tender moment, watching him as he placed her down and held her tight.

Meanwhile, I looked hopelessly for Seth and my heart sank seeing that he was nowhere to be found. Neither was Leah.

I watched as Aidan and Jen went to greet the younger wolves, their surrogate children for all intensive purposes. Aidan giving Fae a sad smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it in her own hands, the two reaching some sort of unspoken truce. I watched as Jen hugged Daryl tightly and Paul wrapped an arm around Eugene, the family mourning the loss of Ryan. Moses had an eye patch as he walked forward with Brady and Laura supporting him. Sam wrapping an arm around Megan who was holding on tightly to Jordan. Colin patting Quil's back and Embry with Jared.

"Everyone," Meredith suddenly announced. "I…Lily and I are going to try something, but it'll only last for a few moments. Being that my mother's magic still lingers on this field, I may get Lily's help to call on the spirits lost…For only a few moments though."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Aunt Rose questioned worriedly.

"Positive," Lily answered, holding onto Meredith's hand. "I'll be fine."

"It'll be my magic projecting Lily's power," Meredith explained. "So if anything, I'll be the one over exerting myself."

"You heard the woman," Ethan said, smiling proudly towards Lily. "Let's do this." My cousin laughed as she and Meredith proceeded to join hands and through Meredith's magic a spark formed.

I watched in shock as suddenly figures began to appear on the battlefield. I saw Ryan Lahote and Darla Jones, holding each other's hands as their families soon ran to them. I saw Aidan's friends, Justin and Tabitha Roy, and I even saw Stephanie and Jeremiah. All fifty we lost were standing on the battle field as we all ran to say goodbye on last time.

"Oh, Momma," Meredith said, rushing forward to hug her mother while Noah sadly looked at Jeremiah.

"Lorenzo?" I frowned, looking to see where Maysun was looking at a new figure. My eyes widened as the old villain from our stories appeared on the field. Beside him suddenly Serena as well appeared.

"Rena," Maysun whispered as she rushed forward to hug her sister. I guess it also brings back people killed by the Volturi. I then turned to see Iris and Jo running over to greet their parents.

"Tell the Cullen's we're sorry," Lorenzo said, running a hand through Jo's hair. "We're paying for our mistakes, but we're at peace with one another now."

Surprisingly, I could also see Irina from the Denali clan making an appearance as she visited her sisters. I was watching everyone reunite with their loved ones when I heard: "You always had a way of showing up to these things, Heidi."

I paused and turned around to see Demetri talking to two figures. Immediately I recognized Heidi who was smiling sadly at Demetri as the two pulled apart from a hug. However, then I saw the much taller figure Demetri was talking to.

"However, I never expected this from you, Felix," Demetri added.

Felix chuckled at this as he and Demetri hugged it out. As they pulled apart, Felix's eyes caught mine. I held my breath and noticed they were no longer red but they were a hazel. He wasn't dressed in his Volturi robes either. He was dressed in an older pair of clothes. A pair of breachers and a loose, long sleeved white dress shirt.

"Elizabelle," he said.

"Felix," I whispered, running over. Heidi looked at me without any malice surprisingly and Demetri looking rather bittersweet.

"I knew you'd make it," Felix said to me.

"Oh, Felix. I'm so sorry," I told him, shaking my head through the tears. "My shield and–"

"Stop, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, I'm fine," Felix said. "Don't worry about me, Little Cullen. I'll be alright."

I paused and studied him for a brief second longer. The way his lips were curled in a smile and the rather relaxed form he had. His humanity restored. "Are you happy?" I asked him tearfully.

"Yes. Very," he answered, giving me a watery smile. "Are you?"

"Yes," I told him, nodding my head. "Very happy."

"Good," Felix told me with a wide grin.

"I'll miss you," I choked out.

"And I you," Felix said, placing both hands on my shoulders. "But I'll be okay, Little Cullen. I'm with Colette, my family, and Heidi…We'll be just fine."

I nodded, despite the lump in my throat as Felix then reached down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I looked up at him as the two of us pulled apart and he went to gently cup my cheek. "Now, turn around for me," Felix said.

"Huh?"

"Just do it." he chuckled.

Slowly, I swirled my body until I found myself facing Seth. He had bandages all around his ribs and his arm was in a sling. He looked a little worn down, but I could see from the sparkle in his brown eyes he was okay.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, my lips forming into a wide grin as I ran forward to him. He opened up his arms as he drew me into them. I smiled as I held on tightly to him like my life depended on it.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked frantically, pulling away from him. "You're alright?"

"I will be," he told me, cupping my cheek. "In the meantime, we did it."

"We did it," I confirmed before pressing my lips to his. Seth grinned against them as he drew me in closer. Slowly, we pulled away and I turned to where Felix was smiling at us.

"Thank you," he said to Seth.

"And thank you," Seth replied, nodding his head at Felix. With that, I curled into Seth's arms and I smiled back at Felix. He gave me one last smile and just like that, he, Heidi, Tabitha, Justin, Stephanie, Jeremiah, Ryan, Darla, and all the other lives we lost were gone. I then turned to look up at Seth who pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him truthfully. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Seth said to me. "Now…Come on, let's go home."

"Home," I repeated warmly, feeling myself get encircled more by Seth's arms as I fondly looked upon my family.

 _We survived and we were going home._

*Renesmee's POV*

I watched as the sky before us grew darker. The witches had use their magic to symbolize the lives lost by having fifty floating candles on the field. There was a protection charm on it and we would keep it this way until the family members of those lost could join us for a vigil we would be having.

Now we were all walking back to the respected properties to turn in. I mean, how do you even act after a battle? We saw so much today…I don't think I'd ever forget this day for the rest of my existence. I don't think any of the other supernaturals would forget this day and it drew a shiver down my spine. However, we were safe. Life was going to be good from now on.

There was also the question of who would now take over. We were worried about other evil supernatural creatures from taking over, but Grace's family the Sanders-Russo Clan promised they'd watch over the castle and protect it until that was figured out. Many were urging my grandfather to take over, but I could see he wasn't sure.

"How are you holding up?" Nahuel had begun to walk beside me. Jacob was talking to my mother right now. I think the two were both worried about Grandpa Charlie and Billy even though Aunt Alice kept telling them she had a vision they're fine.

"Okay. As fine as one can be right now," I said, looking down at my arm and then him. "But I'll be better once I'm with the girls."

Nahuel nodded. "I don't suppose you'll be taking them to Disney World or something?"

I chuckled at the comment. "It would be nice for Jacob and I to take the girls on a family vacation."

"Honestly," Nahuel replied. I watched him as his eyes looked towards Tanya and I could see a sense of admiration in them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I mentioned, smirking at him.

Nahuel looked at me startled. "What are you talking about?"

"Tanya," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You really like her…Don't you?"

"She asked me to move to Alaska with her and her family," Nahuel blurted out. "Well, to be fair I asked her out right before that…"

"Romantic," I quipped. I paused as I studied him. "Are you scared or something?"

"Terrified," Nahuel told me simply, but his lips curled into a smile. "She…She gets me, Ren…I can't explain it. I just…I just want to follow her anywhere."

"Sounds like you might be in love," I teased.

"I don't know, but…She's a new start and she makes me happy," Nahuel told me, his cheeks burning slightly. I could even see the corners of Tanya's lips forming into a smile.

"Well if you two marry we'll officially be family, you realize that?" I joked, nudging him.

Nahuel shook his head at that with a smile. "As if you weren't already my family…After everything you've all done for me and Jen, how can I not consider you Cullen's my family."

I smiled at this as Nahuel wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "You deserve to be happy, Nahuel," I said, looking up at one of my best friends. "So, I'm glad you're going for it."

"Me too," Nahuel agreed. "Despite Alaska being freezing…I'm excited to go. I've never been."

"Well good," I replied sincerely.

"Hey there, buddy," Jacob remarked, wrapping an arm around Nahuel. "I thought we were done fighting over my wife?"

I sent him a glare. "Jake, really?"

"What!?" he exclaimed, looking at me shocked. "I was just kidding! I'm allowed to joke, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, Ren," Nahuel said, looking at Jacob with an amused expression. "We're all good, right _hermano_?"

"Yeah, you got that, brother," Jake said, smiling in Nahuel's direction.

"Anyway, if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be," Nahuel said, looking to where Tanya was currently talking to Carmen. I then watched as he walked over to Tanya and she reached out for his hand while he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile, I turned to Jacob who gave me a gentle smile. I smiled back as I curled into his side and we proceeded to walk with the others. His arm wrapped protectively around me while I held on as equally protective to him.

"So…A vacation?" Jacob inquired, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at me.

"Yeah, actually," I said, chuckling. "I was thinking the Florida Keys?"

Jacob's eyes flickered with amusement at the old thing we used to say to each other– how we'd move to the Keys and open a surf shop with our children. Live a peaceful life. "We'll, from now on things are going to be a lot like that vision," Jacob said to me.

"Sounds like a plan," I said through my excitement as we approached the main house.

However, as we got there my heart jumped at the sight of two familiar cars that pulled up. Instantly, the van door opened up and I looked to see it was Stefano and Lexie. Right behind them were the kids.

"Lexie," Ava whispered, walking forward with Zach. "Tommy!"

"Momma! Daddy!" Tommy and Lexie exclaimed as they first ran forward to hug their parents. Tommy bouncing up and down excitedly when he noticed Leah was also there and the first female wolf smiling as she gave the young boy a hug.

I then watched as Stefano got out of the car with Wes and Bo, the three of them running straight for Grandpa and Grandma. Bo ramming Grandpa Carlisle in the chest while Wes was swung into Grandma Esme's arms. Dru and Iris approached as Dru drew Stefano into a bone crushing hug and Iris placed a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Mom! Dad!" Tyler exclaimed as Masen and Grace rushed forward, Ella at his hip. My niece and nephew then launched themselves at their parents. Grace cuddling Ella while Masen pressed a kiss to Tyler's head as he hugged him tightly.

"Momma! Daddy!"

And that's when I held my breath and saw my two girls. There were Sarah and Izzy alright– in Nikki and Richie's arms.

"Girls," I whispered, rushing forward with Jacob. Nikki and Richie both smiled as Jacob and I both took the two children in our grasp.

"Oh thank god," Jacob said as he held on tightly to Sarah and I held onto Izzy.

"You're safe, babies," I cried as I turned to my husband. "Everyone is safe now and we're never going to be apart from each other again. You're safe." Jacob then wrapped an arm around me while I encircled my arms around the girls, the four of us huddling together as the sun set around us.

 _We were finally safe._

* * *

 **A/N: Awwww oh my gosh the final few chapters :') These are gonna be real bittersweet tearjerkers. In the meantime, thanks for reading, reviewing, and watch out for the next update!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **A/N: Here are they are! Final four chapters :') I wanted to put this out there but when I wrote these final few chapters I solely listened to "Take on the World" by You Me At Six and highly suggest listening to it as you read these final chapters.**

 **These last few chapters have definitely been emotional for me being that I've been writing this story for the last six years. So please, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

*Dru's POV*

It's been almost three months since we faced the Volturi. Three months since I faced my father and three months since I killed him. Things were going as good as they could be going. I won't lie, many of us were still dealing with the trauma the Volturi inflicted on us. Those terrors would never fully leave us, but we were healing and things were falling into a sense of security and normalcy.

I sighed as I took a seat on the queen sized mattress in the middle of what was once my bedroom. Carefully, I looked around the bedroom I had been living in Cordelia and Robert's house for the last year and a half. It was now just a simple guest room and the boxes were all packed up and sent on their way to our new home. Iris and my's belongings all gone and without a trace.

"Any doubts?"

I look to see Cordelia in the doorway. My sister smiled warmly at me as she walked slowly towards me.

"Of course there are," I teased. I then bit my lip. "But it's where I'm needed…"

"Dru," Cordelia began, taking my hand in hers. "You were born to do this, you know?"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, my stomach twisting. "Are you sure I won't be like our father?"

"I know so," Cordelia told me fiercely. "Dru, you know you're the main reason all us Volturi kids are not bad eggs. You kept us good. All of us. You showed Bo, Wes, and Stefano love, you gave Robert a friend when he had none, you were a mentor and a caretaker for Abby…And you showed me how beautiful life is and how there is humanity in all of us."

"I really showed you all that?" I quipped, raising my eyebrows at my sister.

"Yes, you did," Cordelia said, grasping tightly to my hands. "And it's what'll make you an amazing ruler, _Queen Drusilla_ _Cullen_."

I smiled at my sister's comment. You heard that correctly. I was now Queen Drusilla Cullen. Almost a few days after the battle and after the ceremony honoring the fallen, the leaders all gathered for a final council held by Meredith and Carlisle. It included all the leaders of the vampire covens that wished to be involved alongside various witch clan's and leaders of the packs. Many members of these groups were also there.

Together, we came up with our own set of rules. Rules that would protect the human world from ours and our world from there. It was also there that the new leadership was determined…

 _"We'll vote," Carlisle declared to the rest of us. "We will decide who the new rulers of the Supernatural world will be. Based on the constitution we all wrote and agreed upon these rulers will enforce these rules and protect our world from harm. If it comes to agreement that these new rulers need to be overthrown, the rulers from every coven, clan, and pack are allowed to come together for a vote. This new system will be democratic and far from a tyranny like our last one…"_

 _"And with that, I suggest we commence the voting," Meredith declared._

 _Essentially we would be choosing three ambassadors or speakers of each species: one for the witches, one for the children of the moon, and one for the vampires. Above them will be a sole ruler that will overlook everything._

 _I had wanted to vote for Carlisle, but he declared he wanted to stay with his family and enjoy some peace. I didn't blame him. He deserved it. After everything the Volturi put him and the Cullen's these last couple of years, it was only natural._

 _I looked around the room as I placed my name down for Meredith to be the representative for the witches and Noah for the wolves. However, for vampire I was unsure. It took me awhile, but I ended up deciding on Tanya Denali. She seemed like she'd do a good job….As for a sole leader, I wasn't sure. It took me awhile but I decided on my sister in-law, Jo. She was strong and could definitely do the job._

 _"We've come to a consensus," Carlisle said, looking over the votes. Maggie was beside him to insure that the votes were not tampered with– not that Carlisle would._

 _"Meredith will represent the witches," Carlisle began. "And Noah for the wolves…"_

 _"Finally,_ _Tanya Denali for the vampires," Meredith added._ _T hat earned a clapping of approval. I was happy to see them all get elected._

 _"However, that leaves the final leader," Carlisle continued. "The one to represent us all…And that'll be Drusilla Volturi."_

 _I froze and looked around at everyone as they clapped. "Me?" I whispered, pointing to my chest. "I…" I looked at Iris who seemed surprised, but also very proud._

 _"Only if you want it, dear," Meredith told me hastily. "Do not feel the need to take the position…"_

 _"No, it's just…" I struggled with my words. "You all want me, the daughter of the man who ruined most of your lives, to be your ruler?"_

 _"You proved yourself worthy," Karachi told me, earning nods from her coven._

 _"You are responsible for the death of Aro Volturi," Amun said. "You showed us your loyalty."_

 _"Besides me, you know the ins and the outs of the Volturi," Demetri spoke up, even though many did not approve of his presence here. "You'll be a great asset in making sure much of the Volturi's power, money, and connections are still within our grasp."_

 _"You were made for this, Dru," Jo said, smiling at me. "We all know you have the skills and the education to do this job, but more importantly the compassion and the love to protect us. We put our trust in you."_

 _"All hail Queen Drusilla Volturi," Isaiah Jones exclaimed, nodding his head at me._

 _"No," I said, shaking my head. That earned some looks of disapproval. "It's not Volturi anymore," I explained. "If I am to take this job, the name Volturi must die…"_

 _"Then Queen Drusilla what?" Meredith inquired._

 _I paused and bit my lip. I then turned to Carlisle Cullen who gave me a soft smile. "Cullen," I replied, catching the blonde vampire by surprise. "It's the name of my brothers now, no? And my little sister. It's an honorable name…If you let me."_

 _Carlisle looked at me with pride. "Of course."_

 _"Then all hail Queen Drusilla Cullen," Isaiah chanted. I smiled warmly as everyone gave me looks of approval. I was scared, but as I looked in the direction of Iris in that moment, somehow I knew I was to do this…_

Instead of the Volturi we were now to be called the High Council. We decided the headquarters were to be in Northern Canada in an old castle from the Scott family. For the past month we've had been grateful to our family and friends for moving anything Volturi to this castle. The old Volturi palace would still be there and would be one of our many new palaces, but for now, it was to be empty and hidden– allowing the citizens of Volterra to be at peace.

However, this new home would be a fresh new start. Esme and Alice have been gracious to help us redecorate the place, even though Alice took it to be her biggest and most exciting challenge yet. It was now finished and we planned to make this area the epicenter for the Supernatural. In a way, there would be even a small village in the area and would constantly be protected by charms Meredith and many other witches have been putting up for the past three months that allow us to be free in this space.

Aidan keeps joking how this'll be a real life Hogwarts with it's very own Hogsmeade, and even though I wish to disprove this…He was not wrong. In fact, many different clans and even nomadic vampires were interested in joining us.

Besides Meredith, Noah, and I– our families would be joining us. Tanya would be staying in Alaska since it was not very far from the capital. Meanwhile, Iris would be coming with me along with Jamie, Daniel, George, Hazel, Fred, Violet, and even Demetri who we've recently learned is Violet Lexington's mate. The two grew rather close since the battle being that Violet's seen something good in him and has continuous protected him. Jackson and Maysun would also be joining us after their honeymoon by helping out the village portion of it, and also helping us out with connections and all sorts of different things.

"You're going to do great things, Dru," Cordelia told me. "And I know so because you're my big sister and my best friend."

"I love you, Cordy," I told my sister as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Dru," Cordelia replied, kissing my cheek.

"Thought you could forget us in this goodbye?" I looked up to see Abby smiling at me. Stefano stood beside her as they entered the room.

"Oh you won't miss me," I teased.

"I will. You're my big sister," Abby pointed out as she took a seat beside me and Cordelia. "But I also know you're needed elsewhere for something bigger and better…It's time for you to be happy now, Dru."

"Thanks, Abbs," I said as I brought her into a hug. As we pulled away I looked now at Stefano who gave me a gentle smile.

"You'll be good for Carlisle and Esme?" I asked tearfully. "You won't give them a hard time, right? Now that you're almost a fully grown man."

"Dru, I'm a teenager," Stefano said. "I have a few more months until I'm fully grown…"

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but you'll be going through that rebellion stage…"

"I'll be fine," Stefano said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You did good, Dru. You and Iris…Me and the boys, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay until your first day?" I asked helplessly. "You start next week and–"

"No, it's gotta be with everything dying down now," Stefano said. "So we can all start over."

"Oh, alright," I said, bringing him into a hug. "But make sure to send pictures! And be on your best behavior and-"

"Don't worry," Stefano said, chuckling as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling apart. "We'll be just fine."

With that, Bo and Wes came running in on cue to give me hugs. I couldn't help but cry as I was able to enjoy this moment with all of my siblings. However, it was time to go. I proceeded to give a few more tearful goodbyes to everyone as Iris and I headed to the car that would take us to the airport.

"Take good care of those boys," I told Carlisle and Esme as I looked back at the three boys beside them.

"Of course," Esme answered.

I then turned to where Lucas and Robert were now beside Abby and Cordelia. "And you two, make sure you take good care of my girls?"

"Of course, Dru," Robert said.

"Despite the fact it will be a little dull without you and Ris here," Lucas drawled, sending me a smirk.

"Oh, come here you two idiots," I mumbled as I then drew Robert and Lucas into a hug. Two of my best friends.

After saying one last goodbye to my friends and family, I proceeded to grab Iris's hand and head towards the car. She looked stunning in a green sundress and her smile had been the widest I've ever seen.

"Come on," Iris said to me. "Canada awaits."

"You sure you're ready?" I asked my wife.

"Of course," she said, smiling towards me. "I've never been more ready for this chapter of our lives. Sure, it's intimating being the first lady or whatever, but it'll be fine. We'll be fine. It's time to build a life together, my queen."

I chuckled at this comment as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I may be the people's queen, but just so you know you are still and always will be my queen."

Iris looked up at me with a sparkle in her gray eyes and smiled. She then reached over to press her lips to mine. The two of us grinned as we then headed forth, hand in hand, to our new life. Our new beginning. It was time to be happy.

*Robert's POV*

"Not gonna lie it's going to get really quiet in this house," I said to Cordelia. It was the two of us now as we sat curled up on the couch. Dru, Iris, Jo, and Caleb were all gone and moved out now. Maysun and Jackson were still not technically moved out due to the fact they're on a month long honeymoon in the Caribbean. Lucas technically still lives here, but never spends anytime here and is always at the Cullen main house with Abby. Even Lucia was out tonight– hanging out with Johnny Swan. Apparently, according to Lucia, they were dating. We'll see how far that goes.

"It is," Cordelia agreed, looking around. "It's really weird not having someone busting through our door or bothering us about something."

"Well there's still my parents and aunt and uncle," I mentioned, due to the fact their homes were not too far away from ours.

"Still," Cordelia said, sighing as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I miss it," I confessed to her, nodding my head. "I really do miss it."

"You miss it?" Cordelia looked at me incredulously. "You, Mr. Everybody-Doesn't-Leave-Me-Alone? You miss it?"

"What!?" I said, looking at her incredulously. "It's just so…Different."

"I just never thought I'd hear you say that," Cordelia said, chuckling.

"Maybe it's just the fact I miss our family, our friends…." I told her, trailing off.

"You realize Lucas still lives in our basement?" Cordelia pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately," I teased.

"We could always move him and Abby in here. They do need more privacy and all," Cordelia said, her lips forming into a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha funny," I said, rolling my eyes. "The last thing we need is for Lucas and Abby to be humping in our basement."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at this. "Hilarious, Rob."

"Oh you know those two," I said, causing Cordelia to just shake her head some more.

She sighed. "I do miss Dru terribly though," my wife said to me. "And the others…Although, there's always the holidays and summer breaks when Dru said she and Iris would spend a few weeks here."

"Sounds like a plan." I chuckled.

Cordelia paused as she turned her head so her brown eyes bore into mine. "You know…It really won't be that quiet around here anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, let's just say that probably in a few months a new member of the Martin family will be patting their little feet around here," Cordelia said, looking at me with a warm smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked my wife. I watched as she nodded.

"Yeah. Ava and Carlisle confirmed it yesterday morning," Cordelia told me happily, placing a hand on her abdomen. "We're going to have another baby, Robert."

"We're going to have another baby!" I repeated excitedly as I jumped up from the couch. I then turned to my wife and picked her up in my arms and swung her around.

"Happy?" Cordelia asked me.

"Very," I confirmed. I then pressed my lips to my wife's as we enjoyed the moment in our living room by ourselves. This was going to be the dream though. We would raise Lucia and her new baby sibling here. Lucia would get to be a normal child again and so would this new baby. It was going to be everything we've ever asked for…

*Stefano's POV*

I bit my lip as the car pulled up to our destination. I studied the lettering _Forks High_ carefully. Despite the constant reassurance I had from Carlisle and Esme this morning, I was still nervous.

"You'll be fine, Stef," Lizzy said to me, reading my mind. "You're a Cullen. This is the one thing we know how to do."

"Start a new school?" I asked.

"That," Abby said as she put the car in park. "And high school itself."

"This is weird way to be inducted into your family," Lucas muttered from where he was sitting in the backseat with me and Wes. "Why did I say yes to this again?"

"Because you love me and you've never been to high school," Abby said, turning around in the seat to smile at her boyfriend. "Besides, you're registered as a junior so you'll be out of here before you know it."

"You're hanging out with the tykes now, Lu," Lizzy teased.

Lucas frowned at this comment while the rest of us just chuckled. With that, Abby, Lucas, Lizzy, Wes, and I all climbed out of the car and observed the scene before us.

There were students everywhere swarming around the vicinity, eyeing us up. The new members of the Forks community and new members of the supposed infamous Cullen family. I don't think it helped either that we showed up in Abby's fancy new Corvette.

"I can't believe this is the high school we get to attend," Lizzy mentioned to me. "All my life I heard stories about it from my parents, how they met…"

"Your parents met here?" I asked, my nose scrunching up at the rather boring looking building. "In there?"

"Yeah," Lizzy confirmed. "In Biology."

"Interesting," I murmured as I then looked towards Wes who studied the building carefully.

Wes would be posing as a freshman while Lizzy, Abby, and I would all be posing as sophomores. Meanwhile, Lucas would be a junior. It worked perfectly being that we were now in early March. There wasn't much time left in the school year and with some help from Grace and many of the witches we know, we were able to appear like we were aging with some enchanted rings they made for us, Carlisle, Esme, and the whole family.

I opened up my new phone lock screen to the photo. It was of Esme, Carlisle, me, Wes, and Bo. It was the same day they got me this phone, Wes a puppy, and Bo a video game console of his own. They truly were spoiling us to ways we could've never imagined.

I chuckled at the way Bo was sticking his tongue out and would be only scolded by Esme seconds later. Bo was still being homeschooled with Tyler, Lucia, Ella, and soon Sarah and Izzy– but according to Carlisle and Esme he should be allowed to attend his freshman year alongside Tyler, Lucia, and Johnny while Tommy starts eighth grade. At least the five of them would start together. Plus, I know Wes is going to be ecstatic to have them with him.

"You guys ready for this?" Wes asked, tugging on his backpack strap.

"I think so," I said, patting my little brother's back. "We got this, bud. Don't worry."

Wes smiled at me as the four of us made our way through the parking lot. Despite our first day of high school, finally having the chance at a normal life with the Cullen's was fantastic. Everything felt like a normal family now. I had fully moved into Edward's old room while Wes and Bo got their own now. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Abby all still lived in the main house with us. It was nice. I felt like I was apart of one big happy family for the first time. Esme and Carlisle were our parents. They took care of me and the boys and I just finally felt whole.

"Hi, we're the Cullen family," Abby said to the receptionist. She then looked down at us with curiosity. The woman had large red hair and wore massive glasses that protected her small brown eyes.

"Oh! You're the Cullen's!" The woman said rather excitedly. "My, it seems like yesterday all your siblings were here starting their first days."

"Really, huh?" Lizzy said a little dryly. The woman seemed rather dazzled by all of us and I could see Wes shift uncomfortably.

"I'm Mrs. Cope," she told us as she flipped through some paperwork. "How's the rest of your family? My, your siblings were such dolls."

"Pretty good," Abby replied nonchalantly.

"You know I was wondering about your brother, Edward," Mrs. Cope mentioned curiously. "The one that married Charlie Swan's girl– how are they doing?"

"Quite well. Happily married and with kids," Lizzy answered, flashing a smile brightly.

"You know, you kind of look like him," Mrs. Cope said.

"He's my biological uncle. It's why Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Found out I was the child of Edward's brother," Lizzy lied.

"However, the rest of us were all recently adopted," I said, joining in on the lie. That had Abby smirking at me. "They've recently taken in a few of us foster kids."

"Yeah, adopted," Lucas added lamely.

However, Mrs. Cope didn't seem to notice as she began to pass out the papers to us. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are saints…Well, here you all go and enjoy your first day."

"Thanks," We all simultaneously replied. I then looked down at my paper. _Stefano Cullen_ was written out on the paper and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell.

"Glad to see you all made it," Nikki said once we stepped out of the main office building with our schedules. Richie was beside her and the two gave us bright smiles. "Ready for your first days?"

"Guess so," I replied to them. In the last three months I've had a lot of fun hanging out with Richie, Nikki, Claire, and Quil. Unfortunately, they'd be graduating this June, but I knew we were still going to have a great deal of fun. I'd gotten close to Richie and even Quil now– the three of us spending time in Quil's garage and also spending a ton of time with the girls.

"We'll show you to first period," Richie said. "That way you don't have to be bombarded that fast by all the locals."

"Appreciate it," Abby said with a chuckle. Abby and Lizzy would be heading to Math together while Lucas and Nikki headed to the English department together.

"We'll take Wes with us since his class is on the way," Nikki told me.

"Which leaves me and you, Stef," Richie said. "Your class isn't too far from mine so I gotchu."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. After wishing my family good luck, Richie and I walked down the halls together. I was enthralled by being in an actual high school, despite the rather gross smells and tacky design…It felt normal.

"Well here it is, bud," Richie said to me, motioning to the class. "If you need anything just text me, Nik, or even one of the girls. We have your back."

"Thanks, Rich," I told him.

Richie then patted my back before leaving. "And good luck. Mr. Banner is kind of a toughie."

I nodded, not sure as I walked into my biology classroom. Right away I was greeted by Mr. Banner who gave me a skeptical look the moment he saw me. "So you must be the new Cullen boy," he muttered, studying me carefully. "You know, I had your brother, Edward, in junior year…"

"It's where he met his wife," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Mr. Banner muttered with lackluster, nodding his head. "Anyway, you can sit wherever there's an open seat but partner up. We're doing a lab today."

"Okay. Thank you, sir," I said, swinging my backpack around so I could face the class. Automatically I could see a lot of the boys and girls whispering at me; however, that's when a pair of blue eyes caught mine rather quickly.

There sat Lexie.

She was dressed in a white knit sweater and jeans today. Her dark blonde hair down and she had the biggest smile on her face.

My heart fluttered as I walked over to her with a soft smile. "Ah…This seat taken?"

"It's all yours," Lexie replied with a grin.

As Lexie and I exchanged smiles, something told me Biology was going to be my favorite class. Things really were turning out just fine….


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

*Abby's POV*

I grinned widely at the hum of my new Corvette's engine. It was perfect and I loved everything about it. According to Cullen tradition, we usually got a new car ourselves for each fully grown birthday. Since Lizzy and I started high school, we needed our own cars to drive us and the boys to and from school. While Lizzy opted for a fancy but more modest BMW, I decided to go for something a little more flashy. Hence, the Corvette.

"That's my girl," my mother said when I showed up with the car itself after Aunt Rose and Jacob helped us pick out the best models. After all, the daughter of yellow porsche driving Alice Cullen doesn't show up in just any plain old car.

"I can't believe you already started high school," my mom said to me as I came home from my first day of high school. "Seems like yesterday I had a vision of you being left on our porch…"

"Mom," I muttered.

"Oh, Angel," my mom said, cupping my cheeks. "I'm just happy you get to be a normal kid now."

"Me too," I agreed as she wrapped an arm around me so we could go greet my dad who had been watching a baseball game with Uncle Emmett. He smiled upon noticing me and reached over to give me a kiss on the top of the head.

"Man, I remember those days," Uncle Emmett drawled as he leant back on the couch to watch us. "High school…And now look at Rosie and I. One kid's married and the other kid is about to travel the world with his new–"

"Shh, that's a secret," Aunt Rose said, nudging her husband's shoulder before wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Don't worry, half the family already knows," my mom said, chuckling. "I did have a vision it would good well."

"Oh good," Aunt Rose gushed, sighing happily as she pressed a kiss to Uncle Emmett's cheek. "As much as I miss our two babies, there'll be plenty of grandchildren running around here soon."

"Too soon," Uncle Emmett said, wide eyed. "I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, am not a grandpa."

"You will be though one day. I can see it," Aunt Alice teased, tapping the middle of her forehead.

Instead of making a joke, Uncle Emmett chuckled warmly at this as he then drew Aunt Rose onto his lap. The two of them smiling together. Meanwhile, I turned to see my parents making heart eyes at each other as my father drew my mother into his arms now.

"And that's my cue to leave," I joked as I headed into the other room with my school backpack. I had tons of homework already, but I was okay with that. It's been awhile since I actually had any sort of real homework.

Lizzy and I had decided to join Stefano and Wes in school because we were all robbed out of that experience. With the Volturi gone, it was time to live normal lives and move on with our lives. That included being the chance to attend high school for the first time and I was happy. I liked making friends with humans and socializing. Sure, we still had to be a bit aloof, but it was nice to be friendly and get invited to parties and maybe even attend a football game. Who knows, but this was my time to really live.

"I can't believe you made me sign up for this." I chuckle as I turn to see Lucas placing a backpack on the ground. He was getting settled in our library so we could start our homework together. "I used to run my own blackmarket business. Now I'm hanging out with horny crazed teenagers."

"Don't you like it a little bit?" I asked curiously as I sat beside him. "Besides, this is your first time too."

"Yeah, but I was also educated," Lucas pointed out. "Granted it was by Maria and the Volturi and other sketchy vampires involved in the black market, but I was tough. I knew stuff, I _know_ stuff."

"Sometimes we all need a break. Anyway, this could be fun," I said. "You posing as the aloof and mysterious orphan boy living with his older brother and locating to be near by us because you're Carlisle's nephews and want to live close to family."

"I mean, there is some truth behind it too," Lucas pointed out. "However, I do like the idea of us pretending to have a risqué romance."

"Oh will they talk," I said in a playful dramatic tone as I crawled onto his lap. "Especially when you graduate and I have myself a college boy."

"I do like the sound of that," Lucas said, drawing me closer to him. He then paused and gently cupped my face. "Look…I know I'm giving you a hard time about this…"

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to," I pointed out. "There's other cover ups for you…I just love you and want to spend this time with you."

"I know…But, I want to be near you," Lucas confessed. "I love you and…After everything that's happened…I want something simple with you right now and even though it's filled with gross children, I'll be happy that the two of us get to do this high school thing for the first time together."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Very," Lucas replied, running a hand through my hair. "We're going to have a ton of fun, Sparky. We'll go to prom together, homecoming, hell graduation parties…It'll be a wild and memorable time."

"I like the sound of that," I said to my boyfriend as I reached down and pressed my lips to his. Lucas smiled as he drew me closer to him until I was completely curled up on his lap. "Now, we should really start some of our homework."

"Or we could give it a few more minutes," Lucas said, pressing kisses to my neck.

"Rider," I whined as he kept going and kept pressing kisses to my skin. "Okay…Maybe five minutes…"

My boyfriend let out a laugh, causing me to squeal in laughter as he jokingly began to press kisses all over my face. I couldn't help but feel the warmth pool within me.

Lucas and I were in this together. After this we'd have plenty of more adventures with college and life. Instead of worrying about who I was, I was going to embrace our future. It was time for us to live and finally be happy.

*Lizzy's POV*

"How was your first day, Angel?" Momma asked me as I walked into the cottage. She was sitting there with my dad at the kitchen table. The two of them had been playing chess when I walked in.

"Really nice, actually," I said as I placed my backpack down in my room before joining my parents. "Mrs. Cope is still there and so are Mr. Banner and a lot of your other teachers…They had _very_ interesting memories of you two…"

"I don't even want to know," Mom said while my father just groaned.

"I'm glad we haven't been to a high school in over a decade," Dad said, looking towards my mom. "Wait until we do though."

"That won't be for a very long time, love," Momma said. "After all, I want to see my grandkids grow up. Then we can move somewhere and start all over again."

"I might want to be apart of that one," I joked as I leant against the counter beside them. "However, it may be a little weird going to high school with my parents."

"You'll get used to the weirdness. Give or take a decade or so," Dad remarked lightly.

I chuckled. "I mean, it'll be weird going to high school with Tyler this fall. Although, I think Mase and Grace are relieved we'll be there."

"I think he's excited to spend it with you guys," My mom said. "All of them are excited to graduate from the homeschooling."

"You still have to deal with Ella, Izzy, and Sarah," I pointed out.

"True, but time flies fast," Momma said to me. "You know that just as well as I do."

"That's true," I agreed, chuckling as I watched my parents play chest. "Anyway, I'm going to meet up with Seth. I'll see you two later tonight."

"Alright. Have fun baby," my mom said as I pressed a kiss to her and my dad's cheeks. I then headed straight for the La Push territory and to the front door of the Clearwater home.

"Hello?" I called out as I stepped into house only to be greeted by Leah who was throwing things into a massive suitcase. "What's…What's going on here?"

"I'm going to New Mexico," Leah announced to me. There was a nervous but proud smile on her face. "I…Ah…Talked things with Casey and we're going to maybe try to work it out."

"Really?" I looked at her incredulously. "That's incredible, Leah!"

"Thanks," she told me, biting her lip. "It'll be awful to be away from Tommy, but I think we both need some growing up to do."

"You and Tommy have forever to figure out what your relationship entails," I pointed out. "You and Casey don't. I think it's time you make a move on that."

"Exactly," Leah said to me, nodding in agreement. "Anyway, Seth's out back. I think he's been waiting for you."

"Thanks," I told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze before heading out the backdoor. Seth was sitting on a picnic table on the back porch, looking out at the forest before him as he fiddled around with a project he'd been working on. They were wooden figurines he planned on giving to Sarah and Izzy. All the kids loved Seth's carvings and it was a favorite pastime of his.

"Hey," Seth said, noticing me and immediately flashing a wide grin at me. He then got off the bench and walked over towards me. "How was the first day?"

"Pretty good. I think we're going to have a good time at Forks High," I replied as my boyfriend proceeded to snake his arms around me and hold me close. I then reached up to press my lips to his. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," Seth replied, shrugging. "Helped Jake out with the renovations to the shop and other than that nothing much else."

"That's good," I said, leaning into him. "Too bad you couldn't join the rest of us."

"I was bummed at first being that it wouldn't make sense for local Seth Clearwater, who should be well out of college by now, is starting up high school again," Seth said. "However, after listening to Lucas bitch and moan about it I'm glad I didn't go."

"Okay," I said, chuckling. "Anyway, I won't lie, it was nice bragging about my hot, college boyfriend…"

"Oh no you didn't," Seth said as I grinned widely up at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. As we broke apart, I looked to see Leah struggling inside.

"That's so awesome of her that she's going to do that," I said fondly. "She deserves to be happy."

"Yeah. She does," Seth agreed, holding me close to him again. "This is her shot at a family. At a normal life for a bit. A breather if you will with someone she does love and care about. I don't know if it'll last, but at least she'll be happy for the time."

"Sometimes you just gotta do that sort of stuff in life," I mentioned to Seth. "Take that leap of faith…"

"Yeah," Seth agreed, playing with a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"Speaking of leaps, I've been thinking about the future recently," I said, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand to lead him over to the nearby table to sit him down.

"And…" Seth trailed off, studying me carefully.

"It's a bit early to plan this but…What about college?" I asked him curiously.

"College?" Seth repeated.

"I talked about it with Abby and Aidan the other day," I said, holding on tightly to both of his hands now. "What if…After high school you, me, Abby, Lucas, Aidan, Jen, and whoever wants to go and do this go to college. I'm not sure where but have some more fun to ourselves before all the settling down and all that…"

"I'd love that," Seth replied happily. "Me, Aidan, and Lucas at a college!? Who knows what sort of mayhem we'd cause there."

"Of course," I said, chuckling. "And after that, we do whatever life brings us to do…"

"I'm listening," Seth said, placing his hands on my hips.

"Maybe get our own place," I continued. "Or our own pet, probably not a dog because that'd be weird, but maybe a turtle or a cat…"

"I like the sound of that," Seth said, smiling widely. "Keep going."

"And then maybe all the serious stuff," I said to him gently, playing with the edge of his t-shirt. Seth had now pulled me closer to him where I was sitting on his lap, practically straddling him. "Like..Marriage…"

"Alright," Seth said, running a hand through my hair.

"And…And well, children," I added, studying him nervously.

"Children, huh?" Seth repeated, a grin forming on his lips.

"We don't have to have them. I mean, this is a much later discussion for us," I said, encircling my arms shyly around him. "It's just…There is a chance I could have kids. Granted, we'd have to find a magina piscina and they'd be Lux Lamia babies just like Hazel's…But it's a chance. A chance for us to have children and to have a family….One day. Maybe not for another ten, fifty, or hundred years…But one day."

"Lizzy," Seth began softly, cupping my cheek. "I want all those things with you. We won't rush it, like you said, but we'll have all those things and so much more. I want a future with you, Elizabelle Cullen. I want the whole works and I'm not scared of what it holds."

"Good," I whispered, leaning my forward against his as he brought me into his arms. Gently, the two of us shared a kiss as Seth and I then held onto one another.

"You know," Seth whispered into my hair. "Leah leaves tonight and Aidan and Jen leave in a day…I'll have the whole house to myself very soon…"

"Oh…Really?" I inquired mischievously.

"It gives us alone time," Seth said, causing me to grin widely as I looked up at him.

"I like the sound of that," I replied as the two of us then shared a kiss. In that moment I felt whole and I finally felt like all the happiness I found so hard to obtain was here and I wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon.

*Aidan's POV*

Jen and I were currently in the back of my pickup. It was nearing dusk now so it wouldn't be long until we could watch the stars, cuddle, and hopefully get some special alone time together. Even though we had the space now, sometimes it didn't hurt to sneak off into the woods and have nights like this. It kept us on our toes and it was thrilling to do sometimes.

"How's Nahuel doing in Alaska?" I asked her curiously. "I know you've been worried about him…"

"He actually sounds amazing," Jen said to me. "He's really happy with Tanya up there. I think it's nice because for the first time in a long time he feels like he has a stationary home. And I really think Tanya gets him. Plus, they love helping out with the establishment of the capital in Northern Canada. It isn't too far from their home in Alaska and it allows the two of them to work on projects they love."

"I can't believe Tanya Denali will probably be your sister in-law." I chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, everyone deserves to be happy," Jen said, smiling at me. "I mean, look at Leah– she's going to try to fix things with Casey."

"I'm proud of LeLe," I teased, causing Jen to roll her eyes.

"She deserves to be happy," Jen added, almost in a dazed kind of way. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you– do you know how everyone's first day was? I didn't get the chance to see any of them."

"I didn't see them yet, but I'm sure it was great," I said to my girlfriend, playing with one of her curls.

"I can't believe Lizzy, Abby, and Lucas are actually going through with this high school thing," Jen said to me in disbelief. She then turned on her side from where she had been laying in the truck bed. "Then again, I should be more surprised that you didn't want to go through it with them."

I shrugged. "We have forever to go to some high school together and make some memories. Right now, I went through that and there's so many different things I actually want to try."

Jen hummed at this. "Oh really, like what?"

"Well, now that I'm not constantly training there's things like learning how to essentially work on my own car or hell, even knit," I said, causing Jen to chuckle. "However, there is also college…But that's something I said to Lizzy and Abby I'd wait for with them being I haven't gone. I'm not sure if you'd want to attend."

"I would love to go," Jen said to me. "I've never been to college. My dad let me go to high school once, so I did that twice– but I've never been to college or had any of those experiences."

"That could be a ton of fun," I mentioned to Jen, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "But until that happens, I was thinking about traveling for a bit."

"Traveling huh?" Jen questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, now that Europe is free from any Volturi I want to travel Europe like all those other kids that go there when they're young for some self realization thing. I think it would be amazing."

"That really does sound fun," Jen agreed, curling into my side.

I then swallowed hard as I carefully took the surprise out of my back pocket. Slowly, I slide the pieces of paper across the truck bed to Jen.

"What are these?" she asked me, carefully picking them up.

"Tickets to Barcelona, Spain," I told her. Jen looked at me in surprise as I smiled gently at her. "I…I know how you've always wanted to go and well…"

"Oh, Aidan," she whispered, looking at the tickets in awe.

"And we can stay in Europe for as long as we want," I told her. "Backpack to wherever we want. We have no chains now, so might as well."

"Aidan, this is perfect," Jen said to me, her eyes filling up with tears. "Thank you."

"There is one more surprise," I said, reaching out for the other surprise in my back pocket.

"And what's that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I smiled as I then pulled out a small velvet box. Jen gasped as I opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Jennifer Peterson…"

"Aidan," she whispered.

"I love you," I told her softly. "And I want us to solidify our bond together forever. You complete me. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day. You are the one that always puts a smile on my face no matter what….I don't want to spend another day of forever not married to you. So…Will you marry me?"

Jen looked at me with tears rushing from her ice blue eyes. "Of course I will."

I smiled widely, feeling my own tears start to leak out of my eyes as I brought my girl in for a kiss. The two of us grinned as I then placed the ring on Jen's finger.

"I love you, Aidan Hale," Jen whispered. "More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs."

"More than sitcoms, ice cream, Elton John, and UFOs," I repeated. And with that, I brought my now _fiancé_ (oooh so fun saying that) into my arms and into another kiss. The two of us growing even more excited at the prospects of our forever.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **Only one more chapter after this...oH BOY**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

*Bella's POV*

"Only a few more steps," Edward said as he led the way. Izzy was on his hip while Ella held onto his hand. My eldest granddaughter had grown so much in the last couple of months and looked more like an eight or nine year old if anything. Her brown curls bouncing around as she adorned a pair of overalls and a pink t-shirt. Izzy was dressed in a midnight blue jump suit and had her little arms wrapped around Edward's neck. She looked more like a five year old now.

"Where are you guys taking us, Gran?" Tyler asked me, his eyebrows furrowing together as he walked beside me. My grandson not so much a baby no more but a teenage.

"Is it somewhere special?" Sarah asked excitedly from where she was resting on my hip. Her brown eyes, the same brown eyes she inherited from her mother and who inherited from me, sparkled back at me.

"It is," I confirmed, chuckling to myself as we proceeded to grow closer to our destination.

When we got there, I could hear the audible gasps from our grandchildren. "What is this place?" Izzy asked in awe.

"It's Grandma and I's meadow," Edward explained to her.

"Like the one from your stories," Ella added giddily.

"Yeah, just like the ones from our stories," I confirmed gently. Instantly Edward and I put down the twins and let the girls run forward. I couldn't help but smile watching as Ella led the twins through, the three little girls giggling as they bounced through the flowers and chased butterflies.

"This place is something," Tyler mentioned, looking at me and then Edward.

"It's special to us and we wanted to show you all," I said to him truthfully. "And that way one day you can show your kids and so on…"

"Wow," Tyler commented, watching steadily as he walked forward to play with his younger cousins.

I then felt Edward's arm snake around me and I grinned. I then looked up at my husband who flashed a crooked grin at me. "I'm glad we got to finally show them the meadow," I whispered to him. "In it's truest form."

"And around the time we met," Edward pointed out, being that it was mid March. "Thirteen years ago…"

"And we have all of this now," I said, gesturing to our grandchildren.

"And a secure forever," Edward added.

"Forever," I repeated, feeling the warmth pool within me. I then looked up and pressed a gentle kiss to Edward's lips. The two of us smiling as he held me tight and we watched our grandchildren play blissfully.

"A forever with all of us, right?" I turned around to see Renesmee, Masen, and Lizzy emerging from the forest. Our three children each embodying the qualities of me and Edward. Our three miracles.

"Of course," I replied as I gestured for them to come over to us. I smiled as I brought Renesmee close to my side and also wrapped an arm around Lizzy. Edward wrapping a free arm around Renesmee so she was in the middle while he hugged Masen close to his free side.

"A forever with our legacies," Masen commented, looking at where the children mindlessly played. "Kind of nice…isn't it?"

"It is," I answered, smiling happily. "And what would be even more perfect is if we join them."

"I thought you were never going to say," Lizzy joked, walking forward to play with her nieces and nephew.

I chuckled as the rest of us walked forward and we all took spots on the meadow. The light was shinning brightly that rare day in Forks as I lay happily in Edward's arms. I observed Renesmee taking Ella by the hand to show her a butterfly while Masen chased a giggling Izzy and Sarah through the flowers. Lizzy and Tyler were seated cross legged in the middle of the grass as they talked and laughed with one another.

I paused and suddenly saw Renesmee as a small child. One of the first times we brought her here as she tumbled through the weeds, giggling and running after the butterflies. Then I could see Masen and Lizzy with her, right after we defeated Lorenzo. Their laughter echoing throughout the forest.

Looking at them in that moment, I couldn't help but feel so complete. So whole. I had Edward, I had my children, my grandchildren, and my entire family. We would be that way. Strong, happy, and whole as we continued to exist blissfully in our small but perfect piece of our forever.

*Lily's POV*

I paused at a picture that had been hidden in one of the many cardboard boxes I never actually unpacked in Masen and Grace's attic. Slowly, I took the picture frame out and wiped the dust off it's glass. A shiver ran down my spine at the image. It was of Ness, Aidan, Lizzy, Masen, and I on the islands. It was taken during our first week there and I smiled at the looks on our faces.

This new chapter of our lives would be exactly what those islands were for us all those years ago. A new beginning. A time of peace, and I was excited.

I sighed as I placed it back in the cardboard box and headed down with the box to the living room where many of the other boxes were piling up.

"I see you're almost done." I look to see Masen emerging from behind the cardboard boxes. He was chuckling as he approached me. "Kind of strange, isn't it?"

"That I won't be free loading in your house anymore?" I teased. "It gives you an extra room in case you and Grace decide to pop out another little tyke."

"That won't be happening for awhile," Masen said, chuckling. "And if it does happen, it happens."

"It's crazy how fast everything's gone these past three months," I mentioned, looking down at my wedding ring.

Ethan and I ended up having a bigger ceremony, curtsey of Aunt Alice– or, I should say Aunt Alice's demand. She threw two weddings in January, one for Maysun and Jackson and then one for me and Ethan. I didn't care much for another ceremony, but I also wanted another party and it allowed many of us to just enjoy life after the Volturi.

Ethan and I then embarked on a month long honeymoon to Ireland and Scotland– his parents homelands. It was amazing and I'd do it all over again, but during that time there was plans for another cottage to be built right beside Masen and Grace's on the Cullen property.

Coming back I was surprised with this new house and I was excited to be neighbors with my best friend. However, it felt so weird. Time was going fast.

"It is," Masen agreed, answering my thoughts. "But it'll be nice…Maybe it might be the pitter patter of little Lily and Ethan Jrs. running around that we have to look forward to."

"Maybe," I answered, chuckling to myself.

"It's going to be great. Ethan gets to work with Jacob and your mom on cars and you can pursue whatever you want," Masen said. "If you've thought about it yet…"

"It would be nice to finish my degree," I mentioned. "I am basically almost finished with college…"

"Then go get your degree," Masen encouraged.

"I was thinking teaching," I told him truthfully. "I don't know. Maybe set up something for all the future kids so it's more of a supernatural little school. Think of something, I don't know."

"That sounds rather nice," Masen mentioned to me fondly.

I smiled as I leaned against his shoulder. Masen then wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my side. "Thanks," I said to him softly.

"For what?" he asked, chucking.

"For being my person," I mumbled, looking up at him.

Masen smiled at this. "Well…Thanks for being my person, Lillian Hale."

I chuckled at this as he then enveloped me into a big hug. I couldn't help but fight the tears with Masen as well. The two of us hugging on tightly.

"Now, enough of this," I said, wiping my eyes. He as well. "I got a house to move into."

"That you do," Masen said with a watery grin.

"Auntie Lily!" Ella then exclaimed, running into the room with Tyler not too far behind.

"Ah! My favorite kids," I remarked, marching forward to my niece and nephew. Masen watching as I joked around with them with a warm smile.

I packed up a few more boxes, feeling the memories flood through my mind and just an overall sense of excitement pooling in my body. However, as the night drew on, I went in search of my husband. I didn't have to look very far because I found him in front of our new cottage.

It was a cute little home. Two stories and very much like Masen and Grace's. I could already see our porch filled with the laughter of our children and midnight dances between Ethan and I. There would be a garden out back and there would be so much we would do. A home filled with endless possibilities.

"There you are," Ethan said, walking forward towards me. "It's officially complete. Your parents helped me with the final touches. It should be move in ready tomorrow morning."

"Wow," I whispered, looking at the home in awe. "Our own place. For our own memories. For our own forever."

"Exactly," Ethan exclaimed. I looked over towards my husband and couldn't help but smile at his excitement. The joy of having his own place. I then reached over and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled against them as he drew me closer. The two of us kissing in front of our new home.

Without warning, Ethan then scooped me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Carrying my new bride over the threshold," Ethan remarked as he walked up the steps of our home.

I threw my back laughing. "Is this necessary?"

"Oh, of course. Tradition," Ethan teased as he held me close. "After all, we should christen the house before it's properly used."

"Oh?" I inquired, feeling a grin make it's way onto my lips. "Really?"

"Really," I repeated as my husband then reached over to kiss me.

"So what do you say, Mrs. Rider?" he asked.

"We should follow tradition," I quipped, causing him to laugh. And with that, Ethan and I embarked into our new home. Ready to christen every inch of our new home. Our new beginning.

*Masen's POV*

I smiled to myself as I finished cleaning the rest of the dishes from tonight's dinner with my wife. It was weird not always cooking for a ton of people. However, I knew we'd be having Elaine, Tyler, Ava, Zach, Lexie, Robert, Cordelia, and Lucia for Sunday dinners and then we'd be having Friday movie nights at my parents, Ness, Jake, Izzy, Sarah, Lizzy, and Seth. It felt strangely normal and mundane. Human. I was excited.

Besides that, Grace and I were even looking into college or jobs. As much as I loved being a stay at home dad, the kids were getting bigger. Grace and I were thinking about going school at the University of Washington in Seattle or even trying to find something. Grace was thinking about helping out with the office part of Jake's new shop and I was interested in this cool librarian position about an hour away from here.

"I think we're finished here," Grace remarked as she finished drying the last dish. "The kids are getting into their pajamas. Bellies are full. There's a nice bottle of wine in the fridge…"

"Oh?" I remarked, smirking at my wife. "I couldn't possibly imagine what you're planning, Mrs. Cullen."

"I had a few ideas," Grace teased as she brought it out. "Once the kids are out for the night I was thinking another movie, some more cuddling, a little something something."

"I'm kind of interested at that something something," I joked as Grace reached up to kiss me.

"Maybe recreate the night Tyler was conceived," Grace whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "It's an idea."

"I really like the sound of that idea," I said, chuckling. "Skinny dipping and wilderness sex. Glad you still keep me on my toes."

"Good," Grace replied, pressing a kiss to my lips again. She then looked around at our house. "It's kind of quiet without Lily and Ethan here."

"They're next door," I pointed out. "But…I miss them too."

Grace gave me a small smile as she leaned against my chest. I encircled my arms tightly around her as we enjoyed the quietness of our kitchen. Just the two of us.

"I never thought I'd have any of this," Grace confessed to me quietly. "A husband. Two kids to come home to…My family whole. All of this is so…Perfect."

"After everything we've gone through, it's only fair," I mentioned, rubbing her back. "But I agree. I…This is more than I could imagine. The life we have together."

"I'm so happy, Masen," Grace told me, pulling away to look up at me. "I'm just happy that we're here three months later. That we all made it. That we're okay."

"Me too, baby," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Me too."

"Momma! Daddy!" Ella shouted as she ran down the stairs in her pajamas.

"There's my little Ella bean," I remarked, scooping up my daughter as she let out a squeal. Tyler was right behind her chuckling as Grace wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Family movie time?" Tyler asked.

"Family movie time," I repeated as we all gathered around the television to watch the film Tyler and Ella picked out. With that I wrapped an arm around Grace's body, pulling her close to my chest while Ella on my lap. Tyler sat next to Grace and despite claiming to be "too old to do this sort of thing anymore" I couldn't help but smile noticing how my son leant against his mom. Grace wrapping a comforting arm around him.

My reasons for fighting. My reasons for doing everything I do. We were together and I couldn't picture a more perfect image of what's to come.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty**

*Renesmee's POV*

This morning, as I rolled out of bed, something inside of me made me pause for a brief moment. Specifically, to look at the picture by my nightstand. There were moments like this from time to time when I would wake up and reflect on the image I kept by my bedside. It was silly, like really silly, but something about it gave me comfort.

The picture, which has been on my nightstand for eight years, had been taken at my fourth birthday party. I looked about thirteen. Masen and Lizzy were both under my arms as I pulled them close to me. Masen looking around eleven while Lizzy looked like a toothy four year old. My parents were on either side of my siblings. The five of us all grinning from ear to ear. Hands down, it had to be one of my favorite photographs.

Now, beside that picture, there another one. It was a similar image of me, Jacob, and the girls. Not exactly a birthday photo, but it had been taken at Lily and Ethan's wedding celebration in January. Izzy and Sarah were squished in between us and we were on either side of them, smiling widely.

Our family's changed so much in these last twelve years. Twelve years of laughter, of heartbreak, of hope…But it's changed us for the better. Or, at least I think so. I don't know. I guess change has been a lot on my mind lately...

"Well, I guess that's it," Aidan said looking at the rest of us and then back at the car that was going to take him and Jen to the airport. "So, the crew will reconvene in a month?"

"Sounds like a plan," Abby said, shoving her hands in her pockets as we all gathered around Aidan. It was just us now. Me, Lily, Aidan, Lizzy, Masen, and Abby. The six Cullen children.

"I can't believe everything is changing," Lizzy said as she looked around at us. "For the better of course…"

"Is it truly changing though?" Aidan said, looking at the rest of us with a grin. "We're all still the same people…Aren't we?"

"You are right," Lily said, looking at her twin brother tearfully. "Oh…Don't do anything stupid in Europe, okay? I trust Jen will keep you safe."

"My fiancé will," Aidan confirmed, smirking at Jen who waved at him from where she had been saying goodbye to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. However, that didn't stop Lily from pulling her brother into another bone crushing hug.

"You two better," Lizzy added, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Of course, Lizard. No need to badger us," Aidan teased before coming over to take Lizzy into a hug as well. "Don't worry guys, we will be fine! Have a little faith."

"Says the kid who streaked one of our high school basketball games," Masen retorted lightly.

"He what?" Abby questioned with wide eyes, causing Aidan to grin sheepishly.

"No, stop it guys. You two are going to be absolutely fine and you're going to have a ton of fun," I said to my cousin as he and Lizzy pulled away from each other. "Take a bunch of pictures. Live your life. You deserve it."

"We will...Thanks, Ness," Aidan replied, smiling back at me brightly. "Anyway, while we're gone, start getting ready for the Peterson-Hale wedding, coming sometime but it'll be time for all six of us to get on the dance floor again."

"I'm not sure I want to after Lily and Ethan's wedding when you jumped into my arms like Baby form _Dirty Dancing_ ," Masen pointed out dryly.

"Oh calm down Mase-ive ass," Aidan teased. "Two drunk brothers can have a little fun."

Masen chuckled at this while the rest of us smiled at Aidan. "I know it'll be fun," I added, patting my little cousin on the back. "You've always had a knack for that, Aide."

He smiled at this before looking at his wrist watch. "And with that, I think it's time for me to go."

"Be safe!" Lizzy told him. "Have fun!"

"Of course," Aidan replied. "In the meantime, as the French say– _Au Revior!"_

I chuckled at this as Aidan then climbed into the car with Jen. With that, the two waved enthusiastically at our entire family before driving down our block and towards the airport.

"He actually got that right," Lizzy remarked with a chuckle in regards to Aidan being known his awful language skills. "God…I'm so proud of him."

I shook my head in laughter at my sister's comment before looking back at where my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and parents stood across from us. The original Cullen family members. The people who made the six of us the people we are today.

"Guess we'll see you all later," Grandma Esme said to us. "Remember, dinner tonight at the main house."

"Of course, Grandma," Masen replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good," Grandpa Carlisle added as they all began to head back into the main house, leaving the five of us outside.

I then wrapped an arm around my big brother and then Lily who tearfully looked back at the car that held her twin brother. Lizzy chuckled at her best friend's twin as she wrapped an arm around Lily while Abby wrapped hers around Lizzy.

"He'll be alright," Lily told herself. "Aidan will be fine."

"He will," I confirmed, hugging my cousin close to my side. "He is a Hale after all."

Lily smiled at this as she then sighed happily. "Well, I should get back to moving into the house. It's not going to set up itself."

"Oh, if you need help just text Grace and I," Masen said to her. "We should be free this afternoon."

"Speaking of Grace, Lily– we're going on a shopping trip on Tuesday," I mentioned. "You should come to get stuff for the new house."

"Sounds like a good plan," Lily said, grinning and rubbing her hands together. "I'll let you know."

"Well, in the meantime, I'm going to go do my math homework," Abby announced to us. "That stuff won't get itself done!"

"Or it's Lucas you're doing," Lizzy teased.

"Oh shut up, cousin. You're about to do the same with Seth right now," Abby shot back, nudging Lizzy playfully.

"Gah, mental image. Don't need that," Masen called out. However, Abby and Lizzy both just giggled in response.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all later then," I said, looking at my family.

"See ya guys!" Lily added, followed by everyone else's simultaneous goodbyes.

And with that, we all found ourselves walking our separate ways. As for myself, I headed to the new building in La Push Jake was fixing up. I grinned as I looked up to see in big, red, new letters _La Push Auto_ _Repair_ flashing at me. The project was Jacob's baby. He was his own garage alongside Seth, Ethan, and Aunt Rosalie. Meanwhile, Grace, Elaine, and Robert were handling the business aspect of it while many of the wolves were also joining in to help like Embry and Brady.

However, right next to it would be a second building. A doctor's office if you will. Renesmee Black & Carlisle Cullen M.D. A doctor's office for the rez. My own practice, once I finished up the last of my medical degree. My grandfather and I were going into business with help from Cordelia, my dad, Sue Clearwater, and a few other members of our family with a passion for medicine.

"Hey, babe," Jacob greeted me as he jogged out of the garage where some of the wolves were currently finishing the last of construction. My husband then pressed a kiss to my cheek before bringing me into a hug. "How was Aidan's send off?"

"It was sweet. Perfect," I replied truthfully, grinning as I reached up to press a kiss on my husband's lips. "Where are the girls?"

"Momma!" I look to see the girls emerging form the shop and running straight at me.

"Hey babies," I said, grinning as I scooped the two of them up in my arms. They were giggling uncontrollably as we all looked up at Jacob who smiled warmly at me.

"You know," Jacob said, looking down at his watch. "I have some time before I have to come back here…What do you guys say to a little break?"

"A break huh?" I asked curiously.

"Let's go to the beach," Sarah suggested, smiling up at me and Jacob. Her brown curls in two pigtails as she batted her eyelashes at us. She was dressed in a pink windbreaker and jeans today and her smile shined brightly at me.

"Please!" Izzy added eagerly, joining in as she batted her identical eyelashes. Despite the two girls looking so similar physically, I could see how different they were by their personalities. Izzy's hair was done and loose, wild curls if you will. She was also dressed in a blue windbreaker and a pair of jeans.

Izzy was so much more outgoing, friendly, and always wanted to know things. Meanwhile Sarah was quiet, reserved. Their personalities clashed, but their love for one another and their connection to each other never ceased to surprise and amaze me.

Their powers had also manifested, but with help from my mom, Elaine, Robert, and Cordelia each week the girls have been able to control their powers. I knew my girls were special and I was scared of the power they did process, but it would be controlled. So far there haven't been any sort of terrible outbursts, maybe a few due to some tantrums, but nothing we didn't expect.

"Ness?" Jake asked, looking at me for an answer. I couldn't help but grin.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, causing the girls to cheer.

With that, we headed to the La Push first beach. Hand-in-hand, Jacob and I walked with the girls. I held tightly to Izzy's hand while Jacob held onto Sarah's. We swung our hands back and forth with the girls as we walked barefoot by the waves. It was one of our favorite places to come to. While my parents had their meadow, this beach would always be Jake and I's. Our special place.

As we walked along the beach, the girls let go of our hands and proceeded to run forward. I chuckled with Jacob as they ran forward to run alongside the shoreline, right where the waves crashed.

"Not too far!" Jacob called out as the two of us now conjoined our hands.

"So…You think the shop will be ready soon?" I asked my husband.

"Shouldn't be too long. Maybe a week's time," Jacob mentioned, smiling towards me. "It's going to be so great, Ness. I can't wait."

"I know it will," I replied happily.

"And you go back to school this summer?" he asked me.

"Yep. Starting the process for medical school and then we can set up that practice," I said dreamily. "It'll be amazing."

"It will be," Jacob agreed, giving my hand a squeeze. "I know it will because everything you've ever done is amazing."

I immediately blushed and then smiled at his comment. "Really, huh?"

"Ness, ever since I first met you…You've amazed people by your mere presence. You're going to do some amazing things for this world," Jacob told me truthfully, pausing for a brief moment to take a look at me. "And I'm not saying that as your husband."

"Well, thank you," I replied warmly, chuckling as the two of us stood beside the waves, watching our girls. "Speaking of, they're pretty amazing…Aren't they?"

"They are," Jacob replied, smiling at our children.

"We really do live an extraordinary life, Jacob Black," I told him softly, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

"That we do…An extraordinary forever," he replied.

"Forever," I repeated as I looked up at my husband and reached forward for a kiss. The two of us smiled as we tenderly kissed.

As Jacob pulled away, I could see a mischievous grin on his face. "Last one to the girls is a rotten egg."

"Jacob," I warned, but my husband was already running forward. I grinned as I then ran after him and our girls. The four of us laughing as we ran on the La Push beach that brisk March afternoon.

Jacob and I, alongside our family, would only continue to grow. Of course everything wasn't perfect. We would have bumps along the way in the upcoming future, but in that moment…On that beach...After everything we went through, I knew things were as perfect as they could be.

Our family was whole. Our family was complete. Our family was forever.

 **The End**


	51. Author's Note

Hey Readers!

That's it! I can't believe this saga is officially finished! Before I explain at the bottom the notice about the epilogue/information about the characters post this saga, I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's followed this tale for the last six years. It's honestly been a crazy journey and I'm so happy that I was able to go through with this story. I couldn't have done it without any of you. So, truly, thank you so much for all the support, the reviews, and for just reading the story.

~xoxo Butterflywhisperer

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** : Don't worry, there is an epilogue. HOWEVER, I decided since I want to show you where most of the characters end up, there will be about a ten part short story taking place in 2041 that will show you what everyone is up to after Eternal Dawn. It's called **Immortal Love** and the first chapter is already posted so check it out if you want to know. It's just a little thing to give you all an idea of who their children are and what life is like post Eternal Dawn. I really don't want to do another full length story. As much fun as this has been, it's time for me to retire. At least it will give the series closure and give you all an idea of how their futures are. So, I hope you all check it out! Thanks again!


End file.
